Love School
by Soraa
Summary: Por conta de uma doença de seu avô, Kagome e sua família tiveram que se mudar para Tóquio...nova cidade, novos amigos, nova vida, nova escola...A garota viu-se espantada, ao deparar-se com um rapaz violento, garotos mulherengos e meninas convencidas.27UP!
1. Perdida no paraíso

**Love School**

**Capítulo 1 - Perdida no paraíso**

A estrada tinha um bom fluxo de carros naquele dia. Nada de trânsito...nada de engarrafamentos...ótimo dia para se mudar...porém, não para aquela garota...não para Kagome.

- Vamos, filha...anime-se. Tóquio não é tão ruim quanto pensa.- sua mãe tentava consolá-la.

- Ora!...Não foi a senhora que teve que se separar dos amigos, nem do namorado!

- Ah, querida...seus amigos prometeram te ligar sempre e, com o Hojo não precisa se preocupar. Ele é um namorado muito atencioso e gosta muito de você. Se ele prometeu te visitar sempre, com certeza o fará.

- Ei, mana! Brinca de carrinho comigo?

- Ah, Souta! Não enche!

O menino olhou-a abismado.

- BUAAAAAA! MAMÃE, A KAGOME BRIGOU COMIGO!

Realmente...a jovenzinha de15 anos estava muito chateada. Pudera. Não deve ser fácil separar-se de quem ama. Mudar de cidade, assim, de repente...foi uma surpresa na vida dela. Mas quem poderia prever, que seu avô ficaria tão doente como estava? Ninguém...

Hospedaram-se na casa da avó paterna de Kagome:vovó Kaede era como a chamavam. Era um apartamento confortável...tinha 2 quartos e mais um de hóspedes, 2 banheiros e 1 suíte, uma cozinha enorme, varanda de frente para a avenida, lavanderia, sala de estar, jantar e de visitas...um apartamento grande demais para uma só vovó. O motivo disso tudo? Não me perguntem, porque nem eu sei a resposta...XD

Até que tudo não estava tão ruim...a não ser uma coisinha...

- Droga...como será essa nova escola?- pensou Kagome

...o novo colégio.

Kagome perdera a hora. Talvez por preguiça. Talvez, porque não quisesse conhecer a nova escola. Mas, apesar disso, não teve escapatória. Teve de ir para a aula. Espantara-se com o lugar. Ele era bem diferente de seu antigo colégio...a questão não era bem o local e, sim, as pessoas...A menina percebera, que apenas ela trajava o uniforme devidamente. Os demais, usavam roupas extremamente diferentes...alguns faziam o estilo CDF, outros os mais esportivos, outras as mais pattys, outros os mais descolados...

Mas sabem o que mais que Kagome viu? Dois grupos...

"Grupos!"- vocês devem estar pensando

Isso mesmo. Grupos. Mas não eram grupos comuns. Eram dois grupos. Um de meninos e outro de meninas.

- Aff...esses aí devem ser os "populares" da escola...- Kagome pensou um tanto raivosa, enquanto sentava-se num banco.

Em seguida, a garota percebeu que alguns rapazes( que provavelmente faziam parte dos "otários"), aproximavam-se do grupo das meninas.

- Ei, Kikyou!- gritava um- Você quer sair comigo hoje a noite? Tenho duas entradas para o Baile da Terceira Idade!...

A tal Kikyou deu um leve suspiro, fazendo com que sua longa franja balançasse.

-Quantas vezes tenho que repetir, QUE NÃO ANDO COM OTÁRIOS COMO VOCÊ?

- Ma-ma-mas...- o rapaz gaguejava.

-Mas nada! SAIA JÁ DA MINHA FRENTE, SEU IMBECIL!

- O que está acontecendo aqui?...

-Ih...-os demais que estavam na escola disseram em coro.

Quem acabara de chegar era nada mais nada menos do que o garoto mais popular, cobiçado e mais bonito da escola. Inu Yasha...

- Ei, Kikyou. Por acaso esse panaca tá te incomodando?

-Ai, amor! Ainda bem que você chegou!...- disse ela, correndo para seus braços.- É esse idiota que tá mexendo comigo...ele me convidou pra ir à um Baile da Terceira Idade!- continuou ela, enquanto mordia os lábios.

- Espera só um pouquinho que eu dou um jeito nesse cara...

Todos os demais se afastaram, formando uma rodinha.

-ANG, ANG, ANG! PORRADA E MUITO SANGUE!- gritavam em coro animado.

-Ca-ca-ca-ca-calma-ma-ma... nã-não é o-o-o que-que vo-você está-tá pe-pe-pensando...

-Cala boca, seu verme!

POWWWWWWW!...

Inu Yasha deu-lhe um belo gancho de direita! O pobre rapaz caiu desmaiado.

- EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- o públicourrava entusiasmado- INU YASHA! INU YASHA! INU YASHA!

- IÉ!...EU SOU O MELHOR!- ele gabava-se

- Isso mesmo, amor...você é o melhor- confirmou Kikyou, enquanto dava-lhe um delicioso beijo de língua.

Kagome, que observava do outro lado pensou, assustada.

- Nossa...que garoto violento...

A aula já havia começado. A sala, porém, ainda estava agitada.

- Nossa..como falam desse tal de Inu Yasha...-Kagome pensou alto.

- E você ainda não viu nada.

- O que?

- Desculpe...nem me apresentei. Meu nome é Sango.

-Ah...Oi, Sango! Eu sou Kagome. Kagome Higurashi.- repondeu sorrindo.

- Oi, Kagome!...Mas como eu dizia, você ainda não viu nada.

- Como assim? Ele é tão famoso?

- Sim. É o mais popular da escola.

- "Como eu pensei..."

- Todo mundo tenta virar amigo dele, sabe? Ele já namorou com todas as meninas daqui. E já brigou com muitos rapazes também. O único que consegue atrapalhá-lo é Sesshoumaru.

- Quem é esse?

- É seu irmão mais velho. Ele já tá no terceiro colegial...

- Mas o que que ele faz pro Inu Yasha?

- Bom...ele também é muito popular...e muito bonito também. Ele faz sucesso entre o povinho da escola. É por isso que os dois se odeiam...um compete com o outro toda hora.

- Mas que coisa...

- E quem era a garota que o beijava toda a hora?

-Ah!...Aquela é a Kikyou. Ela, é a menina mais popular daqui. Ninguém chega perto dela, a não ser Ayame e Rin. São as suas "seguidoras", entende?

- Entendo...

- O Inu Yasha também tem seus amiguinhos...

- Quem são eles?

- O Kouga e o Miroku. Eles não se desgrudam um só minuto. Também!...Os três são iguaizinhos...safados, valentões e mulherengos.

- Nossa...espero nunca chegar perto dessa gente...

Quem dera o desejo de Kagome se realizasse...mas não seria do jeito que ela queria...

Hora do intervalo.

Sango e Kagome foram tomar lanche juntas. Apesar de terem se conhecido há pouco tempo, tinham se dado muito bem. Compraram o lanche e sentaram-se numa mesa.

- Olhem lá, meninas...- disse Kikyou, do outro lado do refeitório- Aquela não é a Sango? A CDF mosca morta?

- É sim...-confirmou Ayame- Ei? E quem será aquela garota junto com ela? Aluna nova, não?

- Com certeza...ela tem um rosto ainda mais tosco do que dos demais otários dessa escola...

- É melhor não mexermos com ela...

- Por que está dizendo isso, Rin?- perguntou Ayame abominada

- Po-porque ela não mexeu com a gente, né? Ela está quieta no canto dela...- repondeu a mais calada e tímida do grupo.

- Nada disso...-interrompeu Kikyou- Hoje eu tô com vontade de pegar lanche de fracassado...Vamos, meninas!

As três garotas, de belos corpos curvilíneos à mostra, dirigiram-se até a mesa de Sango e Kagome.

- Oi, Sangozinha! Já estava sentindo saudade de olhar pra essa sua cara de mosca morta! Como anda?

- Bem, obrigada.- respondeu ela raivosamente.

- E essa mocinha a seu lado...é nova por aqui?

- Sim! Eu sou Kagome Higurashi, muito praz...-esticava a mão para cumprimentá-la, quando fora interrompida.

- Eu não pego na mão de fracassados, como você. Muito menos fracassados uniformizados!

Todos deram risada.

- É uma pena, porque poderíamos ser boas amigas...- repondeu Kagome, num tom quase impossível de se ouvir.

- AMIGAS? HA-HA-HA!...NÃO ME FAÇA RIR!- respondeu Kikyou em tom zombeteiro- Vamos, meninas. Minha beleza já está cansada de olhar para seres tão ridículos como esses.

- Oi, gatinha!...

- Amor!...

Inu Yasha apareceu mais uma vez. Beijaram-se durante longos minutos.

- Olha só quem eu conheci hoje!

- Quem?- perguntou ele ansioso.

- Apresento-lhe Kagome Hayashi, Misaki, Higurashi...enfim, não importa, a mais nova fracassada do colégio.

- Hm...

Foi o que ele respondeu.Atitude um tanto incomum...Inu Yasha começou a olhá-la atentamente.

E ficou por isso mesmo...

A noite, na casa da vovó Kaede...

Kagome já estava na cama, porém não conseguia dormir.

- Que escola estranha...

Virou-se para o outro lado.

- Que rapaz estranho...

**Continua...**


	2. Kouga, o garoto popular q se apaixonou

**Love School**

**Capítulo 2- Kouga, o garoto popular q se apaixonou por Kagome.**

- Bom dia, Kagome!

- Bom dia, Sango!

As duas amigas combinaram de se encontrar para ir à escola.

- E então. Está pronta para mais um duro dia na escola?- perguntou Sango divertida

- Estou pronta para o que der e vier!- respondeu Kagome determinada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

O sinal tocou. Os alunos, de todos os "grupos" começaram a entrar nas salas de aula alvoroçados.

- Ai, Sango! Pode ir na frente!

- Por que? O que aconteceu, Kagome? Você está bem?

- Si-sim...na verdade...não! Estou apertada pra ir ao banheiro...-respondeu encabulada.

- Ah, sim! Entendi. Pode ir tranquila. Te espero na sala.

- Tá!

Kagome saiu correndo, na direção oposta do "batalhão" de alunos. Sua sorte, é que já sabia aonde era o banheiro, porque senão...

A menina entrou apressada numa das cabines. Dali a pouco, descarregou a vontade.

-Ufa... não agüentava mais...- aliviada sorriu.

Subitamente, começou a ouvir uns barulhinhos estranhos...umas risadinhas...não sabia ao certo o que era.

- Ah! Deixa pra lá. Estou atrasada.- pensou enquanto lavava as mãos.

Porém, ao sair do banheiro, tomou um susto: deparou-se com Ayame e Kouga nos mais descarados amassos!

- Opa! De-de-desculpe-me!...

- Aff...Cai fora daqui, sua fracassada! Além de tonta, é enxerida!- esperneou Ayame, um tanto nervosa.

Kagome já se punha a sair do lugar, quando fora detida por uma forte mão que agarrara seu braço.

- Não ligue para ela...às vezes ela é bem temperamental!- disse Kouga, sorrindo

- Ah...-começou assustada- Tudo bem...

- Eu sou o Kouga, muito prazer!- apresentou-se esticando a mão.

- Er...o prazer é meu...eu sou a Ka...

- Kagome Higurashi, estou certo?

- Co-como sabe o meu nome?

- Tenho minhas manhas...-respondeu com ar malicioso.

- EI, KOUGA! TEM CERTEZA QUE VAI ME DEIXAR AQUI FALANDO SOZINHA?

- Dá pra você calar a boca, Ayame? Estou ocupado!

( Cri, cri, cri...)

- Be-bem...é melhor eu ir andando...-iniciou Kagome constrangida.

- Tudo bem- concordou ele sorridente- A gente se esbarra por aí!- em seguida, beijou-lhe as delicadas mãos.- Tchau!

- Até-té-té...-gaguejou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Não acreditoooooooo! O Kouga fez isso!- perguntou Kikyou indignada

- Fez, amiga! Fez e na minha frente, na cara dura! E sabe o que mais?

- O QUE?- quis saber Kikyou

- ELE BEIJOU A MÃO DAQUELA SÍNICA FRACASSADA!

- NÃO É POSSÍVEL!

- Nossa...-foi a única coisa que Rin comentou.

- Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa, meninas- começou Kikyou- Não podemos deixar que aquela "inha" roube nossos garotos. Primeiro ela começou com o Kouga, e pode ser que queira roubar o Miroku e o MEU INU YASHA! NÃO VAMOS PERMITIR, CERTO?

- CERTO!- concordou Ayame.

- E você, Rin! Não vai responder nada?

- Bo-bom...ok.

- É ASSIM QUE SE FALA!- Ayame continuou raivosa e animadamente.

- Hoje vamos ter ensopado de Kagome...- Kikyou determinou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hora do intervalo. Hora dos alunos esfriarem suas cabeças das complicadas aulas, trabalhos, broncas...Hora das "poderosas" protegerem seu espaço. E seus namorados também...

- Vamos fazer exatamente como combinamos.

- Certo, Kikyou.- concordou Ayame- Vá, Rin. Vá pra perto do Miroku.

- Tá-tá bom...

Os meninos estavam do outro lado do refeitório, jogando sinuca. Inu Yasha, humilhava mais um "otário".

- He-heh!... Ganhei a aposta! Passa os 200 pra cá!

O pobre rapaz, entregou-lhe tremendo os R$ 200,00 que tinha apostado.

- AGORA RAPA FORAAAAAA!

- Já-já estou in-in-doooo...

Rin aproximou-se.

- Co-co-com licença, meni-ni-nos...

- Oi, Rin!- cumprimentou Inu Yasha

Miroku nem viu a chegada da namorada. Estava sentado folgadamente numa cadeira, apreciando um belo bumbum que passava.

- Mi-miroku...- chamou Rin

- FIU FIUUUUU!...- ele assobiou- Como é que vai, minha gata?

- Be-bem...

- Vem cá! Senta no meu colo...- pediu, sem esperar a resposta.Puxou-a.

Ficaram conversando abertamente, como sempre. Inu e Kouga jogavam sinuca. Rin, coitada, ouvia às neiras de Miroku. Enquanto isso, Kikyou e Ayame continuavam o plano do lado oposto do refeitório.

- Oi, Kagome!- cumprimentou Ayame sarcásticamente.

- Er...oi...

- Vim aqui resolver umas coisinhas com você...será que poderíamos dar uma voltinha por aí?

- Não vá, Kagome. É uma silada...- pediu Sango, já desconfiada com a proposta.

- CALADA, SANGO- gritou Kikyou- NINGUÉM TE CHAMOU NA CONVERSA!

- E então, Kagome. Você vem ou não? -continuou Ayame

- Bem...claro!- respondeu amedrontada.

As três, Kikyou, Ayame e Kagome, deixaram o refeitório discretamente. Dirigiram-se até o banheiro feminino. Em seguida, as duas "poderosas" jogaram Kagome contra a parede.

- Que maldade...como você foi louca de mexer com as mais lindas dessa escola, hein, sua fracassada? Mas não se preocupe...nós daremos à você o que merece.- disse Kikyou

- Me dá as "honras"? - perguntou Ayame.

- Claro, amiga...ela é toda sua.

Ayame, espumando de ódio, deu um forte tapa no rosto de Kagome.

- Isso, é pelo MEU namorado- disse enfatizando o "meu"

Depois, deu-lhe um soco no estômago.

- Isso, é pela sua falta de vergonha na cara!

Por fim, empurrou-a, fazendo com que esta, batesse a cabeça na pia.

- E isso, é por mim!

Saíram do recinto tranqüilamente. Kagome chorava, sentindo uma forte dor na cabeça.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Aonde será que levaram a Kagome!- Sango corria desesperada, por todos os lados, à procura da amiga.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Amor!...-Kikyou mais uma vez começou, com sua ladainha de sempre.

- Oi, Kikyou!

Beijaram-se.

- Terminaram a tal pesquisa?

Essa foi a desculpa que Rin disse, de acordo com o plano.

- Sim.- respondeu Kikyou.

- Mas porque não pediram à Sango ou qualquer outra CDF pra fazer pra vocês? Não é isso que sempre fazem?

- Sim, amorzinho. Mas hoje, era um trabalho muito especial, não é mesmo, Ayame?

- Isso mesmo. Somente nós poderíamos fazer essa pesquisa.

As três meninas entreolharam-se.

- Bom...começou Miroku- Mas isso não importa. Vamos cabular a aula de Matemática. Vocês tão a fim?

- Claro!- repondeu Kikyou

O grupo dos "populares"retirou-se calmamente.Ninguém estranhou a saída daqueles metidos. Sabiam que cabulariam aula.

Os seis foram até o jardim da escola. Lá, havia um lugar secreto. Era o esconderijo deles.

- Que tal nos divertirmos um pouco?- propos Miroku, com o ar safado de sempre.

- Por mim tá ótimo- respondeu Kikyou no mesmo tom

- Por mim também- concordou Ayame

- Be-bem...- Rin estava indecisa.

- Não precisa dizer, belezinha! Eu sei que você me quer tanto quanto eu te quero!- Miroku interrompeu-a agarrando-a com força.

Kikyou,Inu Yasha, Rin e Miroku começaram a "ficar". Ayame, morrendo de vontade de fazer como seus amigos, foi falar com Kouga, que permanecia estático.

- Eu te perdôo, amor. Você sabe que eu te amo...

- Eu é quem deveria te perdoar! Não pense que eu esqueci dos seus gritos de hoje de manhã!

- Ma-mas...eu fiquei com ciúme...-pendurou-se em seu pescoço- Prometo não fazer mais isso...

- Ok.

- Mas você tem que me prometer que não vai mais dar em cima daquela garota, tá bom!

- Tudo bem...-em seguida, começaram a se beijar.

O clima estava esquentando. Até ouvirem um grito familiar...

- Eu sei que estão por aqui! Saiam de onde estiverem! Pensam que podem cabular aula assim sem mais nem menos! Vocês estão encrencados!

Era Kagura, a inspetora da escola.

- Ih, gente...Ferrou!- disse Inu Yasha

- Vamos nos esconder!- propos Miroku

- CERTO!- todos concordaram.

As meninas correram para o vestiário feminino. Os meninos, para o banheiro.

- Acho que ela não nos encontrará aqui..-comentou Miroku

- SHHHHHHHH- Kouga advertiu-o- Fique quieto, seu idiota! Quer que ela nos ouça!

Alguns minutos se passaram.

- Acho que a barra tá limpa.- assegurou Inu Yasha, que observava o local minuciosamente.

- Beleza, então vamos dar o fora daqui!- disse Kouga.

Começaram a correr em direção a sala de aula. Passaram pelo teatro, pela cantina...pelo banheiro feminino.

- U-huuuu...estou ouvindo vozes do banheiro das garotas!- Miroku comentou animado- Por que não paramos, pra ver um "peitinho" e depois voltamos pra aula?

- Boa, Miroku! Finalmente disse algo que preste!- respondeu Kouga mais animado ainda.

Correram até o banheiro. Porém, não encontraram garotas com seios à mostra, e sim, duas pobres garotas chorando. Uma de dor. Outra, consolando-a.

- Kagome!- Kouga espantou-se- O que aconteceu com você?

- Alguém deu uma surra nela...-Sango respondeu ainda chorando.

- Mas quem seria capaz de bater numa gatinha como você?- Miroku estava inconformado.

Kouga paralizou-se. Começou a lembrar-se dos acontecimentos no banheiro, de manhã.

- Ayame...

- O que?- perguntou Inu Yasha

- Só podem ter sido Ayame e suas amigas!...É claro! Colocaram a Rin pra distrair a gente, e depois fizeram isso com a Kagome!

- Será?...-Miroku duvidava.

- Eu tenho certeza, caras...

**Continua...**


	3. Perigo! O inimigo à vista!

**Love School**

**Capítulo 3- Perigo! Inimigo à vista!**

- Tenho certeza, caras...

Kouga tinha uma expressão pesada no rosto...seus amigos nunca o tinham visto daquela maneira.

- Ei, Inu Yasha...é minha impressão, ou o Kouga tá sentindo alguma coisa por essa garota?- cochichou Miroku

- Num sei porque, mas eu tava pensando exatamente isso...- respondeu Inu Yasha

- Será que vocês poderiam me ajudar a levar a Kagome até a enfermaria?- perguntou Sango.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Pronto!- começou a enfermeira- Você já está bem melhor!

- Obrigada!- Kagome respondeu com um leve sorrisinho.

- Espere só um pouco que seus amigos querem te ver.

- Tá.

- Já já eu volto. Sua mãe está vindo te buscar.

- Mais uma vez obrigada.

- Não tem que agradecer, mocinha!- respondeu a enfermeira com um largo sorriso bondoso.

Ela abriu a porta da enfermaria, chamou os jovens e saiu.

- Ei, Kagome. Você já se sente melhor?

- Sim, Sango. Obrigada.- a menina sorria.

- Fiquei preocupado...-iniciou Kouga.

Kagome sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem-se. Aquela reação do rapaz não era esperada.

- Bo-bom...er...

- Tem certeza que se sente melhor? Não precisa de nada?- Kouga apressou-se, enquanto segurava as mãos de Kagome.

- Bem...acho que não...estou bem, eu juro...- ela respondeu desconcertada.

- Kagome.

A voz vinha do outro lado da sala. Todos viraram-se para trás, a fim de saber quem era.

- A...Ayame!

- Ficamos sabendo que você estava aqui...ficamos preocupadas e resolvemos ver se estava bem.

- NÃO SEJA SÍNICA!- Kouganem ao menos deixou que Kagome respondesse algo.

- Do...do que está falando, Kouga?

- Pensa que eu já não sei que foi você quem causou esse estrago!

- Do...do que está falando?

- Não se faça de espertinha...comigo você não precisa fingir!

- Kouga, também não é assim...-Kikyou tentava amenizar a situação.

- E POR ACASO EU TE CHAMEI NA CONVERSA?

O.O

- Po-por favor, Kouga...não precisa me defender...

- Não diga nada, Kagome. Elas foram injustas com você e eu não permitirei isso. Enquanto eu estiver aqui, elas não te farão nenhum mal.

- Você fala isso como se fôssemos um bando de criminosas!- Ayame reclamou

- E É O QUE PARECEM MESMO! COMO FORAM CAPAZES DE ARMAR UM PLANO TÃO CRUEL COMO ESSE?ELA MAL CHEGOU NA ESCOLA E FOI TÃO MAL RECEBIDA?

Kagome realmente espantara-se...como ele a defendia com unhas e dentes, se mal a conhecia? Mas o que a espantara mais ainda estava para acontecer...

- Concordo com o Kouga, meninas...Vocês realmente foram muito sacanas. Já não sei se conheço vocês...- Inu Yasha falou com um ar decepcionado.

- Até você, amor?- Kikyou mostrou-se mais decepcionada ainda.- Vai defendê-la sem nem ao menos conhecê-la direito?

- A questão não é saber como ela é...a questão, é eu não saber quem é minha própria namorada...e mais- continuou ele- Eu realmente estou espantadíssimo com a atitude de vocês. Mas não vou dar mais sermão. Essa parte, vou deixar pro diretor.

Kikyou e Ayame estavam imóveis. Rin, porém nem ligada estava no assunto. Observava, do lado de fora da enfermaria, um belo rapaz, de olhos cor-de-mel e longas madeixas prateadas...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, amor! Sua mãe me contou que você voltou da escola mais cedo, por causa de umas garotas que te provocaram...você está melhor?"

"Sim, Hojo. Obrigada por se preocupar comigo."

Kagome e Hojo conversavam ao telefone faziam horas...ele, sempre atencioso como era...recomendou à namorada diversos remédios, e deu-lhe dicas de frutas que faziam bem para machucados "leves".

"Hojo, você pode esperar só um segundinho? Tem alguém na segunda linha..."

"Tudo bem."

Kagome apertou "Flash"e em seguida o número 2.

"Moshi-moshi? Casa dos Higurashi"

"Onegai, a Kagome está?"

"É ela. Quem é?"

"Domo! É o Kouga!"

O coração de Kagome palpitou por uns segundos mais forte...

"Ah!...Kouga!"

"E aí, você está melhor?"

"Ah, sim!...Estou! Não precisa se preocupar..."

"É claro que eu me preocupo. Foi minha namorada, quero dizer, EX- namorada, que lhe fez mal. Por que não me preocuparia?"

"Be-bem...- Kagome tentou mudar de assunto- Mas me diga. Como conseguiu meu número?"

"Eu tenho minhas manhas..."- respondeu sorrindo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Eu juro, Kagome! Não fui eu quem passou seu número pra ele! Não faço a mínima idéia de como ele o conseguiu!

As meninas conversavam na cantina da escola.

- Que estranho...- Kagome estava cismada.

- Mas vem aqui! Por que insistiu tanto em vir pra escola?- perguntou Sango, um pouco nervosa.

- Ah, eu não poderia faltar só por causa de umas meninas metidas...eu não vou me prejudicar à toa!

- Ainda acho que você fez mal...deveria ter descansado mais...

- Eu sei, mas...

- Com licença.

Ambas viraram-se em direçãoà voz feminina.

- Será que eu poderia me sentar?

- Claro...Rin.- respondeu Sango, agora um tanto desconfiada.

- Hãn...o que faz aqui?- perguntou Kagome sem graça.

- Be-bem...é que...eu só queria...eu só queria dizer, que não tive a intenção de machucá-la, Kagome...foram elas que me mandaram participar do plano...

- E por que não disse que não o faria?- perguntou Sango indignada.

- Eu tive medo de desobedecê-las...sei lá...

- E por acaso você é o "robozinho" delas, que sempre obedece todas as suas ordens?

- Bo-bom...

- Sango, por favor...deixe ela continuar...-pediu Kagome.

- Eu...eu só queria te pedir desculpas!- Em seguida, Rin curvou-se em frente à Kagome, em forma de súplica.- Me perdõe! Me perdõe! Eu juro que não queria!

- Tudo bem...tudo bem...Agora levante-se. Me sinto mal, vendo-a dessa forma.

Rin levantou-se.

- Eu te desculpo sim, Rin- continuou Kagome sorrindo.- Nós podemos ser amigas, não podemos?

Uma lágrima caiu dos olhinhos brilhantes de Rin.

- Claro!

Todas sorriram.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquela era a última aula. Inu Yasha, Miroku e Kouga, porém, mais uma vez cabularam-na.

- Abraça que eu vou agüentar aula de Física de novo!...-Miroku zombou da professora com uma linda caricatura na parede.

Os três vistosos rapazes foram até o vestiário.

- Ah, cara! Relaxa! Aquela tal de Kagome já tá bem, não tá?

- Cala a boca, Miroku! Você não entende nada mesmo!- respondeu Kouga, enquanto fechava seu armário.

- Calma, calma...não está mais aqui quem falou...

- Bom mesmo!

- E você, Inu Yasha? Por que está tão quieto? O gato comeu sua língua?

- Ha-ha...muito engraçado...- respondeu ele sarcástico.

O barulho do lado de fora aumentara. O time de futebol da escola aproximava-se. Ouviam-se muitas vozes, entre elas, "vedetes" alertas, que gritavam por ele. Infelizmente, para Inu, ele...

- SESSHOUMARU! SESSHOUMARUUUUU!- alvoroçadas as meninas urravam.

- Hoje REALMENTE é o meu dia de sorte...

- Calma, Inu Yasha. Se quiser, a gente se manda daqui.- propos Miroku

- Não, não...só quero olhar pra aquela cara patética e depois a gente vai.

Sesshoumaru, seguido por todo o resto do time, entrou no vestiário masculino.

- Oi, maninho. Como é que vai? Ainda usando fraldinhas?

- Oi, Sesshoumaru, meu irmão preferido!

- Claro. Sou o único.

Ninguém ousou dar risada. Sabiam, que se rissem, uma bela de uma surra os esperaria depois.

- Ha-ha...além de tudo, você é o mais engraçado daqui...-Inu Yasha o provocava.

- Não me preocupo com você, Inu Yasha. O que vem de baixo, simplesmente NÃO me atinge.

-Ih, mano...essa já é beeeem velha. Por que não inventa uma piada mais engraçada!

- Então, né gente? Como eu estava dizendo à vocês, hoje o dia tá tão estranho...não sei porque sempre tenho que dar de cara com um certopirralhinho do papai...

- EI! NÃO ME CHAMA DE PIRRALHO, SENÃO EU TE QUEBRO!

- Ei, Inu Yasha. Quando você vai fazer 10 anos?

Aquela foi a gota. Inu já não agüentava mais ficar parado. Queria dar uma surra no irmão mais velho, porém sem suceso, já que fora detido pelos amigos...

- Vamos, Inu Yasha. Não quer arrumar mais confusão do que já tem com o Naraku, quer?- Kouga advertiu-o.

- Dessa você escapou, Sesshoumaru. Mas da próxima, eu te pego!

- Uiiii, biba! Que medinho que eu tô de você! Ó, tô até tremendo!- zombava ele.

Inu Yasha, sem cerimônias, mostrou-lhe com gosto o dedo do meio.

- Eu te pego...

**Continua...**

**Oi, gente! Oh eu aki! XD**

**Soh queria agradecer à todos que estão me mandando reviews super carinhosas! Obrigada pelo apoio, meninas, e espero que continuem lendo Love School até o final!**

**Kissus e ja ne o/**


	4. Operação Papai e Mamãe!

**Love School**

**Capítulo 4- Operação Papai e Mamãe!**

Apesar de Ayame e Kikyou terem cometido aquela grande falta, não receberam a punição que mereciam...

**Flash back do dia anterior...**

TOC! TOC! TOC!

- Entre!

-Com licença, senhor diretor.

-Kikyou, querida...já lhe disse que pode me chamar somente de Naraku...

- OK...Naraku.- respondeu com um olhar malicioso.

O diretor, que até o momento olhava para a janela, virou-se lentamentede sua enorme e confortável cadeira até as duas garotas.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc...como vocês são levadas...aprontando de novo.

- Mas foi ela que mexeu com a gente primeiro!- esclareceu Ayame, ainda nervosa.

- Calma, querida, calma...pra tudo existe solução...-respondeu virando-se para Kikyou- Por favor, minha linda, conte-me tudo o que aconteceu.

- Bom, tudo começou...

**Fim do Flash back...**

O grupo das populares, que agora era estranhamente composto por apenas 2 garotas, andava pelos corredores do colégio. Em seguida, estraram na sala do primeiro colegial. A classe estava silenciosa, por conta da presença da rígida inspetora Kagura. Ela estava lá, porque os alunos ficaram com a aula de Japonês vaga.

- Com licença, senhorita Kagura.

Ela virou-se para as meninas.

- Digam.

- Nós estamos passando nas salas, a mando do senhor diretor- começou Kikyou- Ele está ordenando que todos os alunos compareçam ao pátio imediatamente.

- Está bem. Podem se retirar.

Kikyou e Ayame saíram com um largo sorriso...para os outros, isso era absolutamente normal...mas Kagome sentiu algo estranho no ar...

- O que será que elas estão planejando?...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os alunos ainda estavam alvoroçados.Os professores ainda não tinham conseguido organizá-los nas arquibancadas do pátio. Depois de alguns minutos, porém, foram interrompidos por Kagura, que anunciava a chegada de Naraku, o diretor.

- O microfone está funcionando?-ele perguntou a um funcionário cochichando.

- Sim, senhor...

Ele levantou-se e começou.

- Silêncio, alunos.

Não se ouvia nem um zumbido de uma mosca...

- Eu os chamei aqui, para dar uma ótima notícia. A partir de amanhã, começaremos com o projeto "Pais do futuro".

Houve um tumulto entre os alunos, que conversavam entre si, perguntando-se "o que seria aquele projeto".

- Silêncio!

(Cri, cri, cri...)

- Bom, como eu dizia, amanhã iniciaremos o projeto "Pais do futuro". Receio que ainda não saibam o que é, mas explicaremos com todos os detalhes. Basicamente, é um projeto, em que cada par de estudante, terá que cuidar durante 1 semana, de um bebê robô ultra-sensível. Com isso, nós, do corpo de membros dessa escola, saberemos o grau de responsabilidade de cada aluno. Lembrando, também, que este projeto alterará nas notas de biologia. Então, para àqueles alunos que estão mau na matéria, é uma ótima maneira de se recuperarem.

Os alunos começaram com a "sessão alvoroço" novamente, e mais uma vez, Naraku pediu silêncio.

- Alguém tem alguma pergunta?

Rapidamente, Kikyou e mais uma meia dízia de alunos levantaram o braço.

- Diga você primeiro.- ordenou Naraku, apontando para Kikyou.

- Nós poderemos escolher nossos pares?- perguntou ela, com um olhar extremamente malicioso.

- Você lembrou de um aspecto importante, aluna.

Os demais estudantes abaixaram as mãos, para escutarem atentamente a resposta do diretor.

- Vocês não poderão escolher suas duplas.

Começou uma baderna geral. Todos ficaram revoltados com o que ele dissera.

- PELA ÚLTIMA VEZ, SILÊNCIO!

Depois do grito, o microfone soltou um "chiado" infernal. Resolvido o problema técnico, Naraku prosseguiu.

- Para a escolha das duplas, usaremos o método de sorteio. Ou seja, vocês receberão um canhoto, e nele escreverão seus nomes e suas séries. Em seguida, o colocarão nesta urna- apontou para o objeto.-O sorteio será feito na presença de todos os alunos e professores.

Cinco professorescomeçaram a distribuir os canhotos aos alunos. Em seguida, estes os colocaram na urna organizadamente, liderados por Kagura.

- Vamos começar o sorteio.- anunciou Naraku.

**Flash back do dia anterior...**

- Gostei dessa idéia de "Projeto Pais do Futuro"...- disse Kikyou, debruçando-se sobre a mesa de Naraku.

- Que bom, querida...

- Mas quero pedir uma coisa.

- Pode dizer.

- Quero que você faça com que meu par seja Inu Yasha.

- Inu Yasha? - perguntou ele, aparentemente calmo.

- Sim. Eu quero me aproximar dele de novo.

- Ei, Naraku!- interrompeu Ayame.

- Para você, mocinha, senhor diretor.

O.O

- Be-bem...eu também queria que o senhor desse um jeito de o Kouga ser meu par nesse projeto...

- Pensarei no seu caso.- virou-se para Kikyou- E você, querida. Não precisa se preocupar. Farei o que for preciso.

Ela sorriu maldosamente.

- Muito obrigada...- aproximou-se do ouvido dele.- Naraku...

**Fim do Flash back...**

-"Não permitirei isso de jeito nenhum..."- pensou Naraku, que amaçava um copo descartável sem perceber.- Vamos dar início ao sorteio.

Os alunos silenciaram, atentos. Kikyou, soltava um leve sorriso de vitória. Ayame, porém, estava apreensiva. Naraku começou a tirar os "papéizinhos" da urna.

- Yumi do segundo ano e Keisuke do terceiro...

TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...

Os corações de Ayame, Kikyou, Inu Yasha, Kouga e Kagome começaram a bater mais forte...Sango, olhava fixamente para o diretor nervosamente e corada, enquanto brincava ansiosa com as mãos.

- Maname e Goshiro do terceiro ano...

TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...

Naraku atrapalhou-se um pouco para pegar o próximo canhoto.

- Misaki e Kikyou do segundo ano...

- "O quê? Por que ele não fez como o combinado?"- pensou Kikyou, vermelha de ódio.- Vamos, Ayame!

- Ma-mas...ele ainda não falou meu nome...

- Então fica aqui, sua egoísta!- respondeu raivosamente e saiu, esbarrando nas pernas de todos grosseiramente. Depois, bateu o portão do pátio com força, fazendo com que todos a olhassem assustados. Houve um breve silêncio. Em seguida, Naraku continuou.

- Kasumi do primeiro ano e Setsu do segundo...

TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM...

Agora, os corações de todos batiam mais forte e acelerado...

"Com quem será que ficarei!..."- pensou Sango.

"Tomara que eu fique com a Kagome! Tomara que eu fique com a Kagome"...- Kouga torcia

"Espero que a menina que fizer dupla comigo, seja bem turbinada..."- Miroku desejava, um tanto excitado.

"Ainda bem que não vou ficar com a Kikyou..."- Inu Yasha estava aliviado.

"Que projeto idiota!"- Kagome pensava revoltada.

TUM-DUM...

- Kouga do segundo ano e Yura do primeiro...

"Droga..."- pensouele,com uma expressão raivosa.

- Sango do primeiro ano e Miroku do segundo...

Miroku começou a procurar seu par.

- "Ah é! Sango é uma daquelas CDFs que sempre fazemos trabalhos da Kikyou e da Ayame!"- desviou o olhar para os seios da garota.- "Hum...até que ela não é tão ruim assim..."- agora trazia uma expressão safada e pervertida no olhar...

Sango, percebendo que ele a olhava, ruborizou, não conseguindo esconder o constrangimento que sentia. Sem dizer nada, virou-se novamente para o diretor, só que agora, mexendo ainda mais as mãos.

- Nasuka e Sesshoumaru do terceiro ano...

A tal Nasuka, num pulo, começou a vibrar.

- IUUUUPI! EU CONSEGUI! CONSEGUI! VOU FAZER PAR COM O SESSHOUMARUUUUUUU! MORRAM DE INVEJA, SUAS VEDETES DE QUINTA!

Uma gritaria foi formada entre as fans de Sesshoumaru. Uma começou a puxar o cabelo da outra violentamente, soltando urros desesperados:

- O SESSHOUMARU É MEU, SUA PIRANHA!

- CALA A BOCA, SUA VACA!

- VACA E VEDETE DE QUINTA É VOCÊ!

- SUA MALDITA! VAI SE ARREPENDER DE TER NASCIDO!

- NASUKA, VOCÊ ME PAGAAAA!

Prontamente, Kagura retirou um chicote da calça, e deu uma chibatada no chão.

O.O

Todos se assustaram com a recém atitude da inspetora.

- É melhor todas vocês calarem a boca!- gritou impaciente.- Quero todas vocês na minha sala depois do sorteio! Receberão o castigo que merecem!

As alunas sentaram-se em seus devidos lugares, totalmente descabeladas e sem graças...uma, que ainda estava revoltada, mostrou o dedo do meio e em seguidaa língua para Nasuka.

- E a senhorita aí em cima deveria saber que sinais como esses, são terminantemente proibidos no colégio!- Kagura advertiu a aluna.

- Des...desculpe, senhorita...

- CALADA!- em seguida dirigiu-se até Naraku.- Pode prosseguir, senhor diretor.

- Obrigado.-ele respondeu seriamente.- E quem ousar dar mais um "piu", receberá uma bela advertência, ouviram?

Todos permaneceram calados. O silênco só foi quebrado, pelo espertalhão do Miroku, que ousou fazer uma brincadeirinha.

- Piu...-disse baixinho.

Seus amigos e os demais que estavam perto, deram umas risadinhas.

- Qual é o motivo da graça?- perguntou Naraku ameaçador.

- Nada, senhor diretor...-respondeu Miroku, num tom um pouco zombeteiro.

- Ótimo...-respondeu o homem, ainda bravo.- Bom, vamos prosseguir com o sorteio.

Naraku tirou mais dois canhotos da urna.

- Kagome do primeiro ano e...

A menina o encarou atentamente da arquibancada.

- ...e Inu Yasha do segundo ano.

- "Inu Yasha...não é aquele garoto violento!"-ela pensou

Inu, porém, nada pensou e nada disse. Permaneceu de braços cruzados.

O sorteio continuoupormais 2 longas horas. Depois, foram distribuídos às duplas, os tais bebês de mentira. Foram dadas as últimas orientações, e os alunos foram liberados para iniciarem o projeto. As últimas 3 aulas foram suspensas.

Os estudantes, apressados, começaram pois, a procurar seus devidos pares...

- Aonde será que aquela CDF gostosinha foi parar!- pensou Miroku, um tanto ansioso.

Eleandava à passos largos e rápidos à procura da garota. De repente, encontrou-a no bebedouro.

- Oi, Sangozinha!...

A menina virou-se agressivamente, dando um tapão no rosto do pervertido, já que ele apalpara descaradamente seu bumbum.

- Ui...essa doeu até na minha alma...-ele comentou.

- De...desculpe...Miroku...eu não sabia que era você...

- Tudo bem...-ele respondeu acariciando o rostomarcado com os cinco dedinhos de Sango.

- Bo-bom...esse é o bebê que vamos cuidar?...

Miroku lembrou-se que carregava o bebê no colo.

- Ah, sim!- respondeu sorrindo e levantando os braços, esquecendo-se da criança robô.

- CUIDADO!- Sango gritou e rapidamente resgatou o neném.

- Opa!...-ele constrangeu-se.- É que eu não tenho jeito com crianças...

- Tudo bem...-ela respondeu com uma gota enorme.

Kouga andava aborrecido e bufando, enquanto ouvia sua parceira falar sem parar...

- Temos que comprar leite!- ela disse animada.

- Esse bebê é um robô...-ele respondeu com um olhar tipo"meu, como você é burra, hein, minha filha!"

- Ah...é mesmo...-ela parou pensativa e com uma gota na cabeça.

Misaki, o parceiro de Kikyou, a procurava desesperado, enquanto o bebê que ele carregava, chorava aos berros.

- Meu, esse neném foi programado até pra chorar! Que bosta!-ele resmungava.

Inu Yasha andava pelos corredores do colégio silencioso. Tirou a mão do bolso.

- Droga...estou ficando atrasado pra academia...se aquela garota idiota demorar mais um segundo, juro que a deixo aqui sozinha!

- Falava de mim?

O rapaz assustou-se.

- Por que demorou tanto?

- Por que não foi buscar o bebê?

- Ei! Eu te fiz uma pergunta primeiro!

- E o que me importa?

- Ah! Cale a boca e me dá essa droga de robô!

Inu puxou o pobre robozinho grosseiramente, fazendo com que este começasse a espernear.

- TÁ VENDO, SEU IDIOTA? VOCÊ FEZ ELE CHORAR!

- ELE É SÓ UMA PORCARIA DE UM ROBÔ, SUA TONTA!

- Ah, não me enche e vamos embora!

- O QUE? PRA ONDE QUE EU VOU TER QUE IR COM VOCÊ? EU TENHO ACADEMIA!

- Cala a boca e anda!- disse Kagome, que já estava a alguns metros longe dele.

- Garota chata...

- Eu ouvi isso!

- Humpf!- ele bufou raivoso.

- Ai, ai...vai ser um longo projeto...- Kagome suspirou desanimada.

BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!...

**Continua...**

**Oizinhu, povo! E aí, tirei a dúvida de vocês? Para aquelas, que ficaram na dúvida se a Kagome ía ficar com o Kouga ou o Inu Yasha! Vocês acharam que eu ia fazer uma coisa dessas? rsrsrs...**

**Óbvio que não! Eles são o casal mais kawaii do anime!**

**Bom...mas esperem no próximo capítulo acontecimentos muuuuito suspeitos...como será que os dois vão cuidar do bebezinho robô! Será que eles serão bons papais e mamães no futuro?**

**E qual será a verdadeira intenção de Naraku em relação à Kikyou? Muito estranho, não?**

**Todas essas perguntas serão respondidas nos próximos capítulos! Espero que continuem lendo!**

**Kissus, e arigatou pelas reviews! Aproveitem pra deixar mais! XD**

**Sore ja**

**o/**


	5. Lembranças

**Love School**

**Capítulo 5- Lembranças...**

A lua estava cheia, redonda como uma laranja. O céu azul marinho, aveludado de estrelas, que o embelezava ainda mais.

"Lembro-me claramente do nosso passeio..."

**Flash back do dia anterior...**

**Inu Yasha e eu saímos brigando da escola. Também! Pudera! Como ele era chato! Ele não tinha nenhum senso de paternidade! Que insensível! Confesso que só prossegui, porque aquele projeto idiota valia nota de biologia, uma matéria que sinceramente, não era a minha preferida.**

- Ah...CHEGA! NÃO AGÜENTO MAAAAIS!- gritei eu estressadamente.

- EI! PODE ABAIXAR O TOM, VOCÊ NÃO SABE COM QUEM ESTÁ FALANDO!- respondeu Inu Yasha ameaçador.

Suspirei cansada e pronta para me render.

- Ha-ha!...Desistiu finalmente?- perguntou o rapaz vangloriando-se.

- É claro que não...-comecei baixinho- Só estou tomando um pouco de ar...

Ele não entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Agora sim...-continuei após meu "descanso".- SERÁ QUE VOCÊ PODERIA SER MENOS GROSSO COMIGO? NÃO VÊ QUE ISSO ME OFENDE?

- Ah, menina... Deixa de ser tão escandalosa e vamos logo levar esse pirralho de mentira pra algum lugar!

**Espantei-me profundamente...essa foi a resposta que ele me deu, quando eu estava dizendo algo que sentia. Foi uma resposta tão fria e sem sentimento, que até pude perceber que meu coração gelava.**

**Resolvi não responder nada, até porque estava sem palavras. Abaixei minha cabeça, enquanto ele pegava o bebê de meus braços e punha-se a caminhar em minha frente.**

**Andávamos silenciosos pelas agitadas ruas de Tóquio. Ele?...Bom, ele eu não sei o que realmente pensava, mas eu...eu estava aparentemente calma por fora, porém por dentro, estava gritando...**

**O silêncio só fora quebrado pela criança, que mais uma vez começara a choramingar...**

- Droga de pivete! Pega ele, Kagome!- reclamou Inu Yasha, devolvendo-me o pequeno robô.

**Acabei espantando-me com uma certa palavra citada por ele...**

- Chamou-me pelo nome...

- Ué? Mas seu nome num é Kagome?

- Si-sim...

- Então por que a surpresa? Queria que eu te chamasse de Kikyou, por acaso?- perguntou sarcástico.

- É CLARO QUE NÃO!- acabei ficando nervosa outra vez.

- Bom, então num faça essa cara de idiota e...

- Olha, Inu Yasha!...- o interrompi maravilhada com o que acabara de ver.

- O que foi agora, sua chata!- questionou ele, mal-humorado como sempre.

- Olha só aquela loja de acessórios para bebês! Não é linda?

**Eu estava realmente entusiasmada.**

- Vo-você não está pensando em...

- VAMOS, INU YASHA!- gritei alegremente, enquanto puxava-o até a tal loja.

**Era uma loja enorme. Muito bonita, por sinal. Tinha as portas de vidro, diversas vitrines enfeitadas e chamativas e muitos enfeites por todo o estabelecimento. E, é claro, muitos artigos para bebês, como móveis, roupas e outros acessórios. **

**O lugar estava cheio. Haviam muitos papais e mamães por lá. Aliás, as pessoas nos olhavam abismadas...achavam estranho dois adolescentes estarem numa loja para crianças, principalmente acompanhados de um recém-nascido. Alguns até se afastavam da gente! **

**Ao contrário desses tolos, a jovem funcionária que nos veio atender era super simpática e gentil!**

- Menos mal...!- pensei aliviada.- Já estava começando a achar que o serviço daqui também era péssimo, assim como seus consumidores...

**Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela atendente sorridente.**

- Boa tarde! Em que posso ajudá-los?

- Oi!- respondi mais sorridente ainda.- Bem...nós estamos procurando algumas coisinhas pro nosso bebê e...

- Vê se não enrola, Kagome!- Inu advertiu-me impaciente.

**Eu acabei nem escutando o que ele falara...**

- Olha só, Inu Yasha!...Quantos carrinhos lindos!

**Agarrei-lhe forte na mão e dirigi-me até mais perto dos carrinhos de bebê.**

**Todos eram realmente muito bonitinhos...mas tinha um que eu achava ainda mais lindo. Fiquei namorando-o sem parar.**

- Você gosta desse?- perguntou Inu Yasha calmamente.

- Be-bem...e-eu gosto-to sim... mas...

- Então vamos levar.- concluiu ele seriamente à atendente.

- Sim, senhor.

**A moça começou a escrever em seu bloquinho.**

- Mais alguma coisa?- perguntou ela cordialmente.

- Nós continuaremos olhando a loja.- respondeu o hanyou ainda sério.

- Certo.- a mulher assentiu.

**Continuamos andando pela loja...sem que percebêssemos, já estávamos de mãos dadas novamente. Enfim...parecíamos um casal. Ah! Mas não pensem que eu gostei não! Aff...até parece que eu iria gostar de um rapaz violento, grosso, chato, imbecil, estúpido, mal-educado, mal-humorado, mal-encarado, ufa!... Enfim, alguém como ele. Nunquinha! Nunquinha mesmo!**

**Bom, mas como eu dizia, continuamos olhando os outros produtos da loja. Eram coisinhas lindas! Tinha berço, ursinho de pelúcia, chupeta, mamadeira...tudo! E à medida que as víamos, íamos comprando e a funcionária anotando no bloquinho. Eu não fazia idéia de como aquele ignorante ia pagar, mas que eu estava aproveitando cada minuto eu estava!**

**Bem...é melhor eu corrigir o "ignorante". Afinal, ele nem estava sendo tão chato assim. Na verdade, ele estava até meio que carinhoso...sei lá. Não...não era minha imaginação não. Ele estava me ajudando a escolher roupinhas para o bebê! Inacreditável! Até que ele era sensível...ou será que não?**

**Eu fiquei extremamente confusa em relação àquelas atitudes dele. Uma hora ele está bravo como uma fera. Outra hora está me ajudando a escolher roupa de neném! O que é que esse garoto tem de tão esquisito que eu não consigo encontrar? Por que ele me deixa tão intrigada? Mas que droga...já estou eu aqui fazendo perguntas tolas à mim mesma, quando deveria apenas me lembrar dos acontecimentos de ontem!**

- São 98.000 ienes.- disse a moça com um leve sorriso no rosto.

**Eu gelei. **

- E agora? Como ele vai pagar tudo isso!- pensei eu desesperada.

- Certo.- respondeu ele calmamente com um sorrisinho maroto à moça.

- O que? Aonde ele iria arranjar 98.000 ienes?- continuei pensando, agora, porém, totalmente abismada.

**Ele nem dava importância ao meu desespero. Tranqüilamente, retirou a carteira do bolso e de dentro dela um cartão de crédito.**

- Crédito ou débito, senhor?- perguntou a mulher do caixa.

- Crédito.- respondeu Inu seguramente.

**A mulher pegou o cartão e passou naquela maquininha esquisita.**

- Por favor, digite sua senha.- pediu ela.

**Ele começou a digitar ainda calmo. Eu, porém, permanecia calada, atônita com o que via. Inu Yasha, além de sensível, era rico? E usava cartão de crédito? Minha mãe usa o débito e olhe lá!... Eu não conseguia acreditar...não, não conseguia! E por que ele estava fazendo aquilo? Por que estava gastando dinheiro com a gente?( eu e o bebê )Será que...**

- Ei, Kagome! Você vai ficar aí parada no mundo da lua, ou vai me ajudar?

- Desculpa...não precisa ficar nervoso...

**Nem eu acreditei que disse isso...**

- Bem...eu não estou nervoso...

**Ele me parecia um tanto sem graça...**

- Inu Yasha?

- O que foi?- perguntou ele impaciente.

- Você está corado...- respondi com uns risinhos baixos.

- Ah, não estou não!- retrucou ele virando-se para o outro lado.

**Eu estava encantada de vê-lo daquela maneira. E estava me divertindo à beça. Aquilo tudo era tão novo pra mim... Eu acho que estava começando a conhecer o verdadeiro "eu" do Inu Yasha.**

- Ma- mas... você vem ou não vem?- ele tentava mudar de assunto.

- Agora você está gaguejando!- eu comecei a cair na risada.

- PÁRA DE ME ENCHER O SACO, KAGOME!- advertiu-me nervoso e extremamente ruborizado.

- Tá bom, tá bom!...Não está mais aqui quem disse...ri-ri-ri...quem disse isso...HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHUHUHUHAUHAUA...

**Bem que eu tentei...mas não pude resistir. Comecei a gargalhar feito doida na loja. As pessoas nem nos olhavam mais. Suponho que elas já tenham nos achado estranhos demais...O Inu Yasha apenas me pegou no braço e me puxou rapidamente para fora da loja.**

- Vai ter troco, viu?

- Estou esperando ansiosa...- respondi com olhar malicioso.

- Ha- ha...engraçadinha...- comentou ele sarcástico.

**Em seguida chegaram dois ajudantes com as coisas que tínhamos comprado. Pedimos um táxi. Eles colocaram as mercadorias no porta-malas, e fomos. Mas pra onde fomos? Oras...pra minha casa, é claro.**

- Mas por que tem que ser justamente na sua casa? Por que não na minha?- indagou ele indignado.

- E por que não na minha?- questionei-o

- Odeio quando eu te faço uma pergunta e você me rebate com outra em seguida...

- Que bonitinho...e eu odeio quando você me diz o que odeia.

**Ele se calou.**

- Vai ser na minha casa e ponto. Na minha casa porque eu sou mulher, na minha casa porque eu saberei como cuidar das coisas pro bebê e finalmente, na minha casa porque eu quem vou cuidar dele!

- E quem é você pra tomar as decisões aqui? Eu que sou o pai!- perguntou-me ele, como se estivesse exigindo "direitos" que nem tinha.

- Pai? Mas ele não é só um pirralho de mentira?- fui cruel dessa vez...

- Bem...

**Mais uma vez ele ficou sem graça e não pôde questionar-me. Mais uma vez eu tinha vencido.**

**Por sorte, não havia ninguém em casa...mamãe e vovó Kaede estavam no mercado. ( fizeram questão de deixar um bilhetinho na geladeira. ) Souta estava na escola. E vovô no hospital. É...estávamos sozinhos...naquele aconchegante apartamento...Eu pedi que ele sentasse no sofá. Sentou-se. Em seguida, começamos a retirar as coisas dos pacotes. Arrumamos as roupinhas, guardamos os lencinhos, limpamos as chupetinhas... Depois, tratei de dar um banho no bebezinho, que parecia ter feito "caquinha".**

- Putz!...Não acredito que até isso esse neném faz!- Inu abismou-se.

**Percebi que por alguns instantes, Inu Yasha permanecera calado.**

- O que foi? O gato comeu sua língua?- perguntei-lhe divertida.

- Você é boa nisso...-ele comentou, enquanto me observava colocando a fralda na criança.

- Bem...-embaracei-me.- É que eu olhava minha mãe cuidando do meu irmão mais novo...

- E você aprendeu bem!- ele elogiou sorrindo de leve.

**Eu lhe devolvi um olhar e em seguida esbocei um rápido sorriso. Não conseguia acreditar que ele estava me elogiando, por isso, preferi continuar cuidando do pequenino.**

- Agora sim! Você está prontinho e limpinho, bebê!- conclui eu satisfeita com meu próprio serviço.

- Finalmente...eu já estava cansado de olhar você passando talco nele!- resmungou Inu

- Ah, não reclama e me passa a loção do neném.

- De quem?

- Do neném. Você é surdo ou o que?- fiquei impaciente.

**Ele me passou a tal loção. Em seguida, reinou um silêncio enorme no grande apartamento.**

- É mesmo!...O neném não tem nome!...

- Noossa...como você chegou a essa conclusão!- perguntou ele sarcasticamente.

- Ha- ha...- eu sorri no mesmo tom.

- Ele não precisa de nome. É só um robô.- disse ele despreocupado.

- Precisa sim! Afinal, nós estamos cuidando dele, e portanto, precisa ter um nome que nós possamos usar para identificá-lo!

- Tá, nisso sou obrigado a concordar com você.

- Ótimo. Mas que nome poderíamos dar à ele?

- Vamos pensar no caminho.- disse Inu Yasha já abrindo a porta.

- Caminho?- estava boiando.

- Vamos dar um passeio, é isso que eu quero dizer! Dããããhhh...- zombou ele.

**Ajeitei o bebê no carrinho e Inu Yasha pegou a malinha.**

- Você já olhou se tá tudo aqui dentro?

- Já sim, senhor papai! Está tudinho aí dentro.- respondi brincando.

- Então vamos.

**Descemos o elevador e saímos tranqüilamente para um passeio em família. Ai...parecia que finalmente tudo ficaria calmo entre eu e o Inu Yasha. Pelo menos naquele passeio...Fomos à pé até uma bela e freqüentada praça da cidade e nos acomodamos num banquinho branco.**

**Ficamos silenciosos por alguns instantes.**

- Aqui é bonito, não?

**Eu e meus terríveis assuntos furados...**

- Muito bonito...

**Ele somente concordou. Mais silêncio.**

- Você já tinha vindo aqui alguma vez?

**Tentei puxar assunto de novo.**

- Já.

**Respondeu-me seco. Resolvi calar-me...**

- Acho que ele não está a fim de falar...- pensei comigo mesma

- Não vai me perguntar como foi?

- Como foi o que?

- Como foi quando eu vim aqui, sua tonta!

- Ah...

- E então?

- E se eu não quiser?

- Você não quer?

- E eu disse que não queria?

- Não.

- Então por que a pergunta?

- Vai me perguntar ou não?

- Ok, já que é tão importante...e como foi?

**Os olhos dele de repente brilharam como luz faiscante.**

- Vim aqui somente uma vez...duas, contando com hoje.

- Claro, né?- tentei zoar com a cara dele, mas sem sucesso.

- Na primeira vez que estive aqui, vim com minha mãe.

- Sério? Que legal! Em por falar nisso, você nunca me falou da sua mãe! Como ela é?- perguntei interessada.

**Ele abaixou a cabeça e sua expressão alegre tornou-se triste e pesada.**

- Ela...já morreu...

- Ah...

**Fiquei sem graça. Havia dado um fora.**

- Eu sinto muito...muito mesmo.

- Tudo bem. Já faz bastante tempo...nem sinto mais saudade dela.

- Se não sentisse, não teria ficado triste ao dizer que ela já faleceu!- retruquei-o

- Você é esperta, Kagome.- comentou ele olhando-me nos olhos.

**Eu apenas sorri, com ar de satisfação. Ele virou-se para a paisagem e em seguida disse-me:**

- Vamos dar mais uma volta pelos arredores?

- Tá bom.- concordei.

**Andávamos vagarosamente por entre as pessoas. Eu puxando o carrinho, ele com a malinha do bebê nos ombros. Compramos sorvete, chupamos umas balas mastigáveis, apreciamos um belo vômito do neném...e finalmente cessamos a caminhada numa ponte para observar o lindo lago.**

- Já estamos no pôr- do- sol e ainda não pensamos num nome para nosso bebê, não é mesmo?- perguntei divertida.

- É mesmo...-ele concordou sorrindo e olhando para o enorme lago.

- É lindo, não?

- É...é realmente uma paisagem muito linda.

- Eu estava me referindo ao bebê, tonto!

**Ele caiu decepcionado com a minha colocação. Dei algumas boas gargalhadas enquanto o ajudava a levantar.**

- Nunca mais faça isso, sua boba!- ele me ameaçava.

- Finalmente não me agrediu!- disse sorrindo.

- O que? Quando que eu te agredi?

- Ah, nunca...nunca mesmo...vai ver estou meio louca da cabeça...AH, Inu Yasha! Deu amnésia, é?

- É claro que não! Só não lembro, poxa!

- Eu também te amo.

- E eu mais ainda.

**Respondeu-me isso próximo e rápido demais para que eu conseguisse me afastar. Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem de repente...**

- É minha impressão, ou agora é você quem está constrangida!

- E- EU? CLARO QUE NÃO- retruquei , tentando desviar meu olhar do dele.

- He- heh...está sim!- ele ria de mim com gosto.- Não disse que ía ter troco?

- Ah, então quer dizer que estou andando com um garoto vingativo?- tentei virar o jogo.

- Não. Está andando com um homem de palavra.- respondeu-me sério.

**Eu simplesmente me calei e o olhei por alguns momentos. Eu havia gostado do que tinha ouvido...soara bem...não sei porque, mas realmente tinha me agradado saber que ele era um homem de palavra.**

- Bem, mas voltando ao assunto neném...

- Certo, certo...que nome você gosta?

- Hum... deixe-me ver...que tal Setsu?

- Não...cafona demais.

- Então poderia ser...Yuri!

- Horrível! Fala outro!- disse ele fazendo careta.

**Eu dei umas risadinhas.**

- Já sei! Que tal Ryu?

- Você tem um mal gosto do caramba, hein, Kagome?

- Ah! É você que não fica satisfeito com nada! Já que você é tão bom assim, escolhe um nome melhor! Vai!- desafiei-o irritada.

- Ok! Que tal...Inu Yasha?

- Santa criatividade...idiota.

- Idiota é você! Não consegue perceber o quão maravilhoso é Inu Yasha? Nome perfeito para o neném.- gabava-se ele.

- Pois eu não acho!- discordei com os braços cruzados.

- Mas eu acho!

- Mas eu não!

- Mas eu sim!

- Mas eu não!

- Mas eu sim! Sim! Sim! E SIM! E está decidido! Ele se chamará Inu Yasha, como o pai.

- Como quiser, vossa excelência...- assenti rendendo-me.

**Em seguida, abaixei-me para dar a chupeta para o neném.**

- Toma a "pepeta", Júnior.

- Júnior?

- Não espera que eu vá ficar chamando essa pobre criança de Inu Yasha, espera?

- Você é uma estraga prazeres...

- Você é um chato.

**Virei- me para o outro lado. Estava cansada e chateada demais para olhar para a cara dele.**

- Tudo bem...eu deixo você chamar ele de Júnior...

- O que?

- Contanto que você admita que o meu nome é maravilhoso.

- Inu Yasha.

- Fala, Kagome.

- Vê se cresce.

**Ele arregalou os olhos, assustado com minha resposta diplomática.**

- Mas...- ele tentou me retrucar.

**Mandei-lhe um beijo e uma leve piscada, fazendo com que ele se calasse de vez. Senti-me feliz ao receber um doce sorriso maroto e uma piscada em seguida. O verdadeiro eu de Inu Yasha estava florescendo para mim...**

**Voltamos, cada um para sua casa. E desta vez, mais maduros e confiantes. Aprendemos duas coisas naquele dia: a trabalhar em equipe e se relacionar um com o outro.**

**É...não fomos mal.**

**Fim do flash back...**

Kagome ajeitou-se na confortável cama, e pôs-se a dormir...

**Depois de mt tempu, oh eu aki di volta, pessoal! Peço esculpas pela demora, eh q naum deu mesmu pra postar! Além do mais, eu naum tinha mts idéias pra esse capítulo...esperu q tenham gostadu do resultado!**

**Deixem reviews, certu?**

**Kissus e sore ja o/**


	6. Meus sentimentos por ele

**Love School**

**Capítulo 6- Meus sentimentos por ele.**

" – Oh, Kagome, meu amor...

- Hojo...como você é doce...

Estávamos num lindo restaurante japonês, jantando à luz de velas, cercados de garçons, que nos serviam milhares de guloseimas...

- Linda Kagome...tenho um pedido a lhe fazer- disse Hojo, com um olhar apaixonado.

- Sim, meu amor, diga o que é...- respondi no mesmo tom.

- Você aceita...você aceita...

De repente, meu lindo namorado Hojo começou a se transformar...sua face gentil, tornava-se brava. Seus olhos azuis, de repente ficaram cor-de-mel. Seus cabelos castanhos e curtos, num passe de mágica cresceram e receberam um lindo tom de prata. Suas orelhas humanas passaram a ser orelhas de um lindo e selvagem cachorrinho. E sua doce voz, tornou-se rude e grossa.

- Kagome...você aceita se casar comigo?- disse o novo rapaz que surgira no lugar de Hojo.

- I...I...Inu...INU YASHA!- eu estava encabulada e confusa..."

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kagome levantou-se ofegante da cama. Ainda estava assustada com o que sonhara.

- Não pode ser...- começou a menina com a respiração acelerada.- Será que eu enlouqueci!

Cansada e suando frio, a garota levantou-se, colocando suas pantufas de pelúcia nos pés.

-Que droga...por que aquele hanyou idiota e metido está tomando meus pensamentos?- pensou a menina olhando-se no espelho do banheiro.- Era só o que me faltava...espera aí...

A adolescente paralisou-se.

- Será que eu estou gostando do...

- KAGOME, NÃO ESCOVE OS DENTES COM A TORNEIRA ABERTA!- a mãe advertiu-a.

- EU NÃO ESTOU ESCOVANDO OS DENTES, MÃE!- resmungou ela irritada

Mesmo estando com má vontade, Kagome fechou a torneira.

- Que droga...ainda por cima, tenho que levar sermão da minha mãe...que saco!

Em seguida, a menina de 15 anos abriu a porta do boxe e ligou o chuveiro. Depois, retirou o pijama, pendurou a toalha de banho na maçaneta da porta e entrou no boxe.

- É claro que eu nem ligo pra aquele retardado grosso! Humpf! Abraça...abraça...

Pegou o sabonete e esfregou-o na esponja vegetal nervosamente. Começou a se ensaboar.

- Aquele chato! É claro que não estou gostando dele! Claro que não! Além do mais, eu tenho o Hojo, que é um namorado super lindo e atencioso! Ele sim é um namorado de verdade!...E eu tenho certeza que ele teria deixado eu escolher um nome pro bebê!

O sabonete escapou da mão dela.

- Que droga! Droga de sabão!

Ela abaixou-se para pegar o objeto. Pegou-o e em seguida encostou-se na parede, apoiando a cabeça no frio azulejo florido e branco.

- O que está acontecendo comigo?...

Fechou os olhos.

- Quem eu estou querendo enganar?...Eu tenho que admitir...ele é um tremendo gato! Mas...os sentimentos dele a toda hora estão oscilando, eu nunca sei o que ele está realmente pensando...ontem...

Abriu os olhos e acariciou os cabelos molhados.

- Ontem ele estava tão diferente...tão diferente daquele garoto violento e convencido que eu via na escola todos os dias...ele estava tão...tão doce.

Fechou os olhos novamente e começou a se lembrar do dia em que Inu Yasha a havia defendido de Ayame e Kikyou na enfermaria.

"- A questão não é não conhecê-la. A questão, é eu não saber nem quem é minha própria namorada!"

- Eu fiquei muito espantada em vê-lo me defender daquelas cobras...- suspirou a menina, olhando para o boxe embaçado por causa do vapor.

Silenciou e começou a desenhar corações no vidro embaçado e molhado.

- Na primeira vez que nos vimos...- começou ela.

"- Apresento-lhe Kagome Hayashi, Misaki, Higurashi, não importa...enfim, a mais nova fracassada da escola!

- Hum..."

Foi o que ele respondeu à Kikyou. Um simples "hum..." Mas não foi algo normal...o normal dele, seria gargalhar como um tonto e começar a me chamar de fracassada também. Por que ele não fez isso? Por que não respondeu nada? Será que ele não é totalmente ignorante, como eu pensava!

"- Nunca mais faça isso, sua boba..."

Kagome sorriu.

- Nunca pensei que eu fosse ver o Inu Yasha constrangido...nunca pensei mesmo. Ele sempre se mostrou tão "imponente" na escola! Pensei que ele fosse uma pessoa sem sentimentos...pensei que ele fosse como a Kikyou.

" – Oi, amor!..."- Kagome lembrou-se das vezes em que Kikyou via Inu Yasha.

- Não...pensando bem, ela tem sentimentos SIM. Ela é uma pessoa capaz de amar...apesar de ser uma garota insuportável, dá pra perceber que ela ama o Inu de verdade...

Kagome abaixou a cabeça encolhendo-se.

- Será que ele a ama também?...

- KAGOME, VISITA PRA VOCÊ!

- O QUÊ?- perguntou a jovem, perdida em seus pensamentos.

- O HOJO ESTÁ AQUI, QUERIDA! VENHA LOGO!

- O... o Hojo...?

Kagome saiu do banheiro rapidamente. Correu até o quarto, abriu o guarda-roupas e pegou alguns conjuntos.

- Acho que vou vestir esse.- pensou um tanto apressada.

Abriu a gaveta e retirou um sutiã de algodão e uma calcinha cor-de-rosa. Vestiu-se, penteou os cabelos e desceu.

- Kagome, meu amor! Há quanto tempo que não nos vemos!...- disse Hojo, levantando-se do sofá.

- Oi, Hojo. Que bom te ver...- respondeu Kagome com um sorriso amarelo.

O namorado aproximou-se da jovem, pegou-a pela cintura e começou a beijá-la. A garota estava meio estranha...não sabia se correspondia o beijo, não sabia se o abraçava, não sabia se pedia que parasse...Ela não se concentrava em suas carícias...ela não sentia o coração disparar...sua respiração permanecia igual. Ela não sentia vontade de tê-lo. Não sentia atração por ele. Não sentia mais que o amava.

- Como eu senti sua falta, meu amor...- sussurrou Hojo ao ouvido da amada, enquanto a apertava forte contra seu corpo.

- Eu também, Hojo...eu também senti saudades...- respondeu ela com os olhos fechados, agarrando-o no pescoço.

- Eu te amo, Kagome...- disse ele, que agora, olhava-a nos olhos.

A pobre garota não pôde nada responder...apenas fitou os belos olhos do rapaz e esboçou um meigo sorriso.

- Vamos tomar café?

- Claro!- ele respondeu sorrindo.

O casal dirigiu-se até a cozinha.

- Hum, chegaram na hora certa!- comentou a mãe de Kagome.- O café está servido!

- Deve estar uma delícia, senhora Higurashi- elogiou Hojo

- Ai, Hojo...você é tão gentil!- respondeu a mulher sorrindo, enquanto secava as mãos no avental.

O garoto devolveu um sorriso e sentou-se ao lado da namorada.

- Cadê o Souta?

- Ele já deve estar vindo...- respondeu Kagome sorridente.

De repente, ouviram-se animados passos na escada. Já sabiam...era o lindo menino Souta, que chegava para o café da manhã.

- Viuuuuuuuuuuummmm...Garras retalhadoras de almas!

O menino brincava com o gatinho Buyo.

- Bom dia, filhinho! Cumprimente o Hojo e sente-se.

- Oi, Hojo! Oi mana! Oi, mamãe!

- Nossa, quanto "oi"!- disse Hojo sorrindo.- E aí, garotão? Como você está?

- E tô bem , Hojo! Ei, brinca comigo de garras retalhadoras de almas?

- Que brincadeira é essa!- perguntou o rapaz confuso.

- Ei, ei, ei! Nada de bagunça! Agora é hora de comer! Vamos!- advertiu a mãe.

Todos finalmente estavam sentados.

- Obrigado pela comida!- agradeceram todos e em seguida começaram a se servirem.

- Ei, mamãe! Aonde está a vovó Kaede!- perguntou Kagome, enquanto enchia a xícara de leite.

- Ela foi visitar o vovô. Mas fique tranqüila!- disse sorrindo.- Logo, logo ela volta, viu?- assegurou.

Kagome sorriu.

TRIIIIIII...TRIIIIIIIII...

- EU ATENDO!- gritou Souta correndo em direção ao telefone, que estava na sala.

- Quem será?- comentou Hojo devorando uma torrada.

- MANAAAA! É PRA VOCÊ!

- Pergunta primeiro quem é, Souta!

- Quem é?- perguntou o menino à pessoa do outro lado da linha.

Um segundo depois...

- É O INU YASHA, MANA!

- Inu Yasha...?- o coração da jovem acelerou.- Ah...é...diga que eu já estou indo...

- Ué...por que você ficou toda vermelha, Kagome? Será que você está com febre!- Hojo preocupou-se.

- Nã- não...claro que não! É só que...bom deixa pra lá! Daqui a pouco eu volto!

A menina saiu correndo em direção à sala. Pegou o telefone das mãos do irmão mais novo e...

- Pode ir, Souta.

- Tá bom, mana!- respondeu o menino correndo de volta para a mesa.

Kagome respirou fundo...

- Moshi-moshi?

- "Domo, Kagome! É o Inu Yasha. Está ocupada?"

- Bo- bom...não muito...

- "Então encontre-me daqui uns 15 minutos no metrô."

- No metrô! Pra quê!- perguntou ela assustada.

- "Oras...não me faça perguntas e apareça lá com o Júnior!"

- Be- bem... é que eu acho que não...não posso...

- "Por que não?"

Kagome estava constrangida... Hojo encarava-a interrogativo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, amor?- perguntou ele com ar preocupado.

- NÃ- NÃO...NUM FOI NADA...- respondeu ela desconcertada.

- "Kagome, com quem você está falando?"- questionou Inu Yasha, com uma voz extremamente irritada.

- Ei! Você não precisa ser grosso! Seu ignorante!...- a garota estava começando a se chatear...

- "É você que não está me dando atenção! Ora bolas...e eu só queria te convidar pra ir no zoológico com o Júnior...Nunca mais te chamo pra mais nada! Menina chata!"

- Ca- calma aí...eu não quis dizer isso...

- "CALMA NADA!...AFF...EU NEM DEVIA TER TE LIGADO!"

- Não...- ela tentou contornar a situação.

- "Sayonara."

Desligou o telefone em seguida.

- Quem era, querida?

- Ninguém, mamãe...- respondeu Kagome tristonha.

A adolescente dirigiu-se até a escada.

- Ei, Hojo...você não se incomoda se eu subir um pouco?...É que eu estou um pouco indisposta...

- Bem...por que não me conta o que aconteceu? Por acaso esse tal de Inu Yasha te falou alguma coisa?

- Não! Não foi nada disso...só estou um pouco cansada...

- Mas há poucos minutos atrás você estava tão alegre, meu amor...- replicou com ar suplicante.

- Daqui a pouco eu desço. Só quero descansar mais um pouco, está certo?- propôs ela sorrindo.

- Tudo bem...vou te esperar aqui embaixo.

- Certo.- respondeu subindo as escadas.

A jovem andou até o quarto vagarosamente. Fechou a porta de leve, de modo que não fizesse um só barulho. De repente, ouviu alguns miados baixinhos do outro lado. Abriu a porta cabisbaixa.

- Ah...é você Buyo? – disse isso, enquanto pegava o gato no colo.- Vem cá, gatinho bobo...

- Miau...- o gato alisava-se na face da dona.

- Você que tem sorte...como é um gato bobo, nunca sofre com nada!

Kagome fechou a porta novamente, e sentou-se de costas para esta. Em seguida, ajeitou Buyo no colo e pôs-se a olhar o quarto.

"- Eu só queria te convidar pra ir no zoológico com o Júnior!"

"- Nem devia ter te ligado!"

- Inu Yasha... Inu Yasha...- suspirou a garota.

Ela apertou o pobre gatinho fortemente contra si e caiu em lágrimas...chorava baixinho, porém. Não queria que Hojo a escutasse.

_**Ikutsu...namida o nagashitara...**_

**Solidão...noite, sombra, névoa no olhar...**

_**Every Heart, sunao ni nareru darou...**_

**Corações, corações que querem se encontrar...**

- Você...você é um bobo...- dizia Kagome, que soluçava compulsivamente, por conta do choro copioso.

_**Dare ni, omoi tsutaetara...**_

**Ilusões, sonhos, fantasias, lágrimas...**

_**Every Heart, kokoro mita sareru no darou...**_

**Emoções, no fim do coração, deságuam no olhar...**

- Que droga...por que estou chorando!...- ela perguntava a si mesma...seu rosto estava ruborizado, seus olhos repletos de lágrimas...

_**Nagai, nagai yoru ni obieteita**_

**Sei que a luz do sonho, uma noite vai me reencontrar**

_**Tooi hoshi ni inotteta...**_

**E o nosso amor um dia vai brilhar...**

- Será que...será que eu estou sentindo algo pelo...pelo Inu...Yasha...

- Miau?- Buyo não entendia nada.

**_Meguru, meguru toki no naka de_**

**E num vôo leve viajando pelo ar**

_**Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru**_

**A luz desse amor até nós um dia vai chegar**

_**Tsuyoku, tsuyoku naritai kara...**_

**No colo do vento nosso amor, vai voar...**

_**Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru...**_

**Através do tempo e nunca mais vai se apagar...**

- Será que ele?...

Kagome levantou-se num salto e saiu correndo. Desceu as escadas rapidamente, calçou os sapatos e foi-se, sem ao menos dar atenção ao Hojo, que desesperara-se com a saída brusca da amada. A única coisa que o pobre jovem pôde fazer, foi correr atrás da namorada incansavelmente...

- Será que ele está lá?...

A jovem correu o máximo que pôde. E finalmente chegou aonde queria...à praça que foram ontem.

- Droga...eu não conheço aqui direito...- ela olhava para todos os lados desesperada.- Inu Yasha...

Enquanto isso, no metrô...

- Eu pensei que ela podia ter vindo pra cá, mas vejo que me enganei...- pensou o hanyou com uma expressão triste olhando para o rel/ogio de pulso.- Mas também, pra quê que eu vim até aqui! Por ela! Que ridículo...Eu vou é voltar pra casa!

TCHA LA LA LA LA...!

O celular de Inu tocou.

- Moshi- moshi?

- "Inu Yasha, é você?"

- Sim...quem é?

- "Sou eu...Kikyou."

- Kikyou!- o meio- youkai espantara-se. Seu rosto de repente corou e sua respiração tornou-se ofegante.

- "Será que... a gente podia se encontrar, pra conversar?"

- Cla- claro! Aonde você está?

- "Não importa, amor...quero te ver...vamos nos encontrar na praça da cidade?"

- Tudo bem...já estou indo pra lá.

- "Nos vemos daqui a pouco. Beijos."

- Pra você também...- a voz do rapaz soara melosa.

Ele desligou o aparelho, guardou-o no bolso e saiu do metrô. Dirigia-se ansioso à praça...e esquecera-se completamente da jovenzinha de 15 anos...

Hojo seguiu Kagome até onde pôde. Cansado e suado, parou em frente à uma lanchonete. Tomou um pouco de ar e encostou-se num poste.

- O que será que deu na Kagome!...Por que ela estava daquele jeito...- suspirou ele.

Depois de seu breve descanso, o jovem começou a andar sem rumo pelas agitadas ruas de Tóquio. Estava desanimado...estava com o coração partido. Os dois ficaram tanto tempo sem se ver...e quando se reencontram passam por uma coisa dessas! Não é possível...o destino realmente não estava à favor do casal.

O rapaz, então, decidiu parar em algum lugar para pensar, distanciar-se da realidade e poder refletir sobre sua vida. Pensou um pouco enquanto caminhava e decidiu ir à um lugar muito bonito, repleto de pessoas e uma bela natureza para apreciar...

A linda jovem de 16 anos e corpo curvilíneo estava estonteante. Estava mais sensual do que antes...e mais misteriosa também.

Kikyou trazia no olhar um faminto e fatal instinto...ela parecia decidida. Decidida a reconquistar seu amor...Inu Yasha. E estava decidida, também, a se vingar daquele ser que fizera com que seu ex- namorado mudasse seu modo de pensar e de agir.

A garota usava um vestido de verão de cores quentes. Ele tinha um tecido bem leve, próprio para a estação. Seu belo colo e seus seios perfeitos estavam à mostra naquele ousado decote em V. Seus cabelos, compridos como eram, esvoaçavam em parceria com a doce brisa que soprava na linda praça da cidade.

Ela o esperava sem pressa, parada naquela romântica ponte, que tinha uma bela vista para o lago...

- Inu Yasha... você é meu...só meu...- pensou avistando o lindo lago.

Kikyou fechou os olhos, a fim de poder sentir o ventinho que acariciava seu rosto. Repentinamente, porém, ouviu uma voz familiar...

- Kikyou...

A moça abriu os olhos lentamente, soltou um leve sorrisinho e virou-se em direção à voz.

- Inu Yasha, meu amor...você veio...

- Mas é claro que sim! Eu nunca a deixaria esperando! Eu nunca te abandonaria, Kikyou!- respondeu ele, um tanto nervoso, mas com uma doce e suave voz.

O jovem andou alguns poucos passos e aproximou-se da garota. Ele estava fascinado com sua beleza...sem perceber, já olhava para o busto dela com um olhar de desejo. Seus olhos cor âmbar brilhavam...

- Ki... Kikyou...

Ele simplesmente babava pela jovem...ele estava fascinado com sua beleza...seu frescor, sua juventude. Chegou perto da ex- namorada e acariciou seu delicado rosto. Mexeu em seus cabelos. Abaixou até os ombros. Abraçou-a. Aproximou seu rosto de seu pescoço e fechou os olhos, sentindo e apreciando aquele perfume inconfundível que ela tinha. Deu-lhe um leve e sensual beijo.

Mal sabiam, porém, que atrás de uma densa árvore, uma mocinha de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos mirava tudo...e de seu rosto, caíam amargas lágrimas de dor e decepção...

- O que está...o que está acontecendo comigo...? Inu Yasha...

Kagome, a linda mocinha de 15 anos, não sabia o por quê de sua reação...não sabia por que sofria...não sabia por que estava sentindo aquela tristeza tão grande...

Inu Yasha e Kikyou beijavam-se ardentemente...Kagome chorava copiosamente...

Lágrimas caíam sobre as coxas da menina...ela apoiara-se sobre os joelhos, tentando não olhar para aqueles dois, que estavam se amando fervorosamente.

_**Tsuyoku, tsuyoku naritai kara...**_

**No colo do vento nosso amor, vai voar...**

_**Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru...**_

**Através do tempo e nunca mais vai se apagar...**

Não suportando mais, Kagome levantou-se e saiu correndo do local em prantos. As pessoas a olhavam preocupadas e abismadas, ela chorava alto.

A garota ainda cobria o rosto, tentando enxugar as lágrimas, que borravam sua linda face angelical. Sem querer, ela trombou em alguém. Pediu desculpas e prosseguiu. O que ela não sabia, porém, é que esse alguém era Hojo, que andava tranqüilamente pela praça.

- Kagome! Kagomeeeeeee!- gritou ele desesperado.

Ela não lhe deu ouvidos...continuou fugindo, continuou lutando contra si mesma.

Hojo perseguiu a menina durante alguns minutos. Depois de alguns metros percorridos, achou melhor não continuar...sim...ela realmente estava estranha. E ele decidiu não incomodá-la. Não naquele momento. Talvez amanhã...talvez amanhã ele voltasse à casa da namorada para esclarecer as coisas...não queria ser inconveniente.

Ele parou no meio da rua, enquanto presenciava a garota que já estava a léguas de distância dele. Ele a via distanciar-se...sentia que a perdia...

- Kagome...- suspirou com com algumas lágrimas no olhar suplicante- Volte...Kagome...

Ela já não estava mais lá...

_**Kyou mo mada arukitsuzukete iku...**_

**Nosso amor nunca vai se apagar...**

**Continua...**

**Domo, minna-san!**

**Capítulo triste esse, não! Bom, gente...é mais ou menos assim que eu estou me sentindo, e por isso, acabou servindo como inspiração pra mim...só que no meu caso, não exatamente como na fic...Bom, mas isso não importa!**

**Espero que tenham gostado, mas se tiverem alguma sugestão ou crítica, as aceitarei com gosto e tentarei fazer o possível, para que a história fique ao agrado de todos!**

**Portanto...não se esqueçam de deixar REVIEWS, certo?**

**Kissus;**

**Soraa**

_A música usada nesse capítulo da fanfic "Love School", foi: Every Heart- do animê "Inu Yasha". Música cantada pelo grupo BoA._


	7. Um beijo inesperado

**Love School**

**Capítulo 7- Um beijo inesperado...**

Kagome voltou rápida e desesperadamente para casa. Retirou os sapatos ligeiramente, jogando-os no chão. Subiu as escadas, deu uma leve escorregada no tapete, abriu a porta do quarto bruscamente e jogou-se na cama. Continuou em prantos...

_**Aishiteru...**_

**Eu te amo...**

Chorou, chorou e chorou...não parou um só minuto de chorar...seus olhos já estavam inchados, sua pele corada, seu nariz escorrendo, seu rosto molhado. Sua respiração dava pulos de soluços...suas bochechas estavam quentes...seus cabelos desalinhados e seu corpo encolhido.

A cama desarrumada, o tapete virado ao contrário. As pantufas jogadas, cada uma numa extremidade do quarto. Seus livros estavam esparramados pelo chão, sua mochila escolar aberta e pendurada na maçaneta da porta. Suas canetas coloridas espalhadas pela escrivaninha e suas roupas, bagunçadas no guarda-roupa escancarado.

_**Doushite?...Doushite?...**_

**Por que?... Por que?...**

A menina sentou-se na cama bagunçada. Encolheu-se mais uma vez e abaixou a cabeça sobre os joelhos.

Eu tenho um sentimento 

_**Eu tenho um sonho...**_

- Inu Yasha...- suspirava a linda menina ainda chorando.

_**Eu quero você, então vem pra mim...**_

_**Eu quero você aqui...**_

- Vem pra mim...vem pra mim, Inu Yasha...eu preciso de você...- pranteava.

**_O amor, o amor, o amor_**

_**Fica juntinho**_

_**Então, então, então**_

_**Vem pra mim**_

_**Eu tenho um sonho...**_

- Vem...pra...mim...

_**Vem...pra...mim...**_

_**Vem bem pertinho,**_

_**O amor...fica...juntinho...**_

_**Então vem pra mim...**_

- Por favor...venha...

_**Tô te chamando, tô te chamando...**_

_**Você pode me ouvir?...**_

_**Então...vem... pra mim...**_

Kagome chorava aos prantos em sua casa...

Inu Yasha divertia-se com Kikyou na linda praça, apreciando o maravilhoso lago "do amor"...

Hojo estava debruçado na janela de seu quarto, olhando para o céu cor de anil, suspirando por sua doce amada...chamando-a em pensamento...

Por que fui me apaixonar justo por ele?...Eu não estava sozinha...eu tinha o Hojo ao meu lado...o que está...acontecendo?...- Kagome pensava chorando um pouco menos.

TOC! TOC! TOC!

Alguém batia na porta.

Kagome começou a secar os olhos apressada, ajeitou o travesseiro e disse:

- Quem é?

- É a mamãe. Posso entrar, querida?

- Er... pode!

A mãe abriu a porta devagarinho... olhou o quarto e viu a bagunça que ele estava.

- Não se preocupe que eu vou arrumar tudo, tá, mãe?

- Você que não precisa se preocupar. Não estou brava.- respondeu ela meigamente, com um largo sorriso no rosto.

Em seguida, ela aproximou-se da cama da filha e sentou-se em sua beirada.

- Querida...se quiser desabafar, estou aqui para te ouvir...- disse ela acariciando o rosto da garota e enxugando suas lágrimas.

- Ma... mamãe...- pranteou Kagome indo logo para os braços dela.

- Oh, minha filhinha...não chore...- consolava ela, acariciando seus cabelos.- Num chora, filhinha do meu coração...

Mas ela continuou chorando...chorou por muito tempo. E sua mãe permaneceu ao seu lado, até ela adormecer...

_**Good night, honey...**_

**Boa noite, querida...**

O despertador tocara exatamente 06:00 horas. Hora de ir para a escola. Kagome levantou-se devagar e dirigiu-se até o banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho. Seus olhos ainda estavam inchados.

Tirou a roupa, tomou banho, cobriu-se com a toalha e foi para o quarto se trocar. Desceu as escadas lentamente, já com o material pronto.

Sentou-se na mesa desanimadamente e apenas tomou um copo de suco de laranja.

- Não vai comer, querida?- perguntou a mãe preocupada.

- Não, mãe...estou sem fome. Além do mais, já estou atrasada pra escola.

- Tudo bem...vá com cuidado!- recomendou a mãe, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Tá bom!- respondeu Kagome, já chamando o elevador.

A adolescente foi para a escola tristemente. Quando chegou lá, o sinal já estava tocando. A "boiada" de alunos entrava nas salas alvoroçada. Segunda-feira é sempre assim. Todos voltam agitados para a escola.

- Silêncio!- pediu a professora de química um pouco nervosa.

Kagome sentou-se na carteira quieta. De repente, assustou-se com duas mãos pequenas e frias que encostaram em seus ombros.

- Bom dia, Kagome!- cumprimentou Sango alegremente.

- Bom...bom dia...- respondeu Kagome chateada.

Sango olhou-a atentamente.

- Menina...seus olhos estão inchados...o que aconteceu com você!- perguntou Sango assustada.

- Ei, garotas. Eu já pedi silêncio. Sentem-se em seus devidos lugares e peguem seus livros.- ordenou a professora, interrompendo a conversa das duas.

Elas assentiram caladas e obedeceram a ordem. Sango, porém, ainda estava preocupada. Pegou o caderno de matemática, arrancou uma folha e escreveu com uma caneta esferográfica:

"_Kagome, o q aconteceu com vc? Pq está desse jeito taum palido e com os olhos inchados? Brigou com alguém? Fala vai..."_

Amassou o papel e esperou que a professora se virasse para a lousa. Jogou o papel amassado à amiga e deu-lhe uma piscadela. Kagome devolveu-lhe um sorriso.

- Abram na página 256.- ordenou a professora.

Kagome abriu o livro e escondeu o papel já esticado dentro dele. Fingiu que estava lendo a matéria, mas na verdade, lia o bilhete. Pegou um lápis e começou a escrever.

- O que está escrevendo, senhorita Higurashi?- perguntou a professora rigidamente.

- Estou fazendo anotações, senhora Fujimoto.

Ela fez um "sim" com a cabeça, amarrando ainda mais a cara e virando-se para escrever na lousa. Kagome pôs-se a responder novamente o bilhetinho.

"_No intervalo eu t conto..."_

Amassou o papelzinho e jogou de volta para a amiga. Ela o abriu discretamente, leu-o e fez um "jóia" para a Kagome.

O sinal do recreio tocou...Todos os estudantes dirigiam-se para o pátio. Bagunças e gritos ecoavam pelos largos corredores do colégio. Realmente eram muito alvoroçados...Estranhamente, Rin estava sozinha...é...faziam vários dias que ela não andava mais com Kikyou e Ayame. Para todos os demais, elas podiam estar brigadas ou alguma coisa do gênero...Mas para Kagome e Sango aquilo não cheirava bem. Mesmo suspeitando de algo esquisito, ambas não comentaram nada uma à outra.

Rin, silenciosamente, escolheu uma mesa vazia. Colocou a bandeja sobre ela e sentou-se. Olhou para o lanche. Não quis comê-lo. Resolveu tomar um pouco de refrigerante, mas antes mesmo de tocá-lo, lembrou-se de algo:

"- Nunca tome refrigerante! Causa estrias, celulites e muitos outros prejuízos para nós, garotas que temos corpos perfeitos!"

Era Kikyou que sempre repetia essa mesma ladainha à pobre Rin. E esta sofria muito, porque o que ela mais gosta, é de refrigerante.

- Ah...dane-se o que ela disse!

Agarrou o copo com força e bebeu o líquido em poucos goles.

- Hum... delicioso...

Sua alegria, porém, logo acabou-se. Ela percebeu que estava só...todos a haviam esquecido...

Kagome e Sango comiam e conversavam do outro lado do refeitório. A menina, que agora tinha os olhos um pouco menos inchados, contava o que acontecera no dia anterior. Sango a ouvia atentamente. O que ela não sabia, é que a amiga não havia lhe contado a história toda...

Sango dera-lhe alguns conselhos, aqueles típicos que toda melhor amiga dá. Kagome sentiu-se mais confortada, afinal, havia desabafado com alguém. Pelo menos quase tudo...

- Valeu mesmo, Sangozinha...eu estava precisando de um ombro amigo.- agradecia a menina sorrindo.

- Não foi nada...amigas são para essas coisas, não?

Ambas sorriram. O assunto havia acabado por alguns segundos...Kagome agitava seu milk-shake com o canudinho...de repente, ao levantar seu olhar, deparou-se com uma pobre garota sentada do outro lado do refeitório, sozinha.

- Ei, Sango...olha lá a Rin!

- O quê?

- A Rin! Aquela menina que andava com a Kikyou e a Ayame.- respondeu Kagome um pouco espantada.

- Ah, sim! Aquela que veio falar com a gente naquele dia no intervalo!...

- Ela mesma! Olha! Ela tá lá sozinha...coitadinha...- a expressão de Kagome tornou-se triste.- Vamos lá falar um pouquinho com ela?

- Ah...vamos né?- concordou Sango com um pouco de ciúmes.

- Ah...qual é, Sango? Você está com ciúmes!- perguntou Kagome com um meio sorriso na face.

- Não, claro que não...- respondeu ela avermelhada. – É melhor a gente ir logo, porque o recreio já está quase acabando...

- É mesmo, né?

Foram até o lixo, para jogarem os restos dos lanches e dirigiram-se até a mesa aonde Rin estava.

- Oi, Rin!- cumprimentou Kagome acenando.

Rin ergueu a cabeça e logo soltou um largo sorriso.

- Oi, Kagome!

Levantou-se e deu um longo abraço na garota. Kagome olhou assustada para sua amiga, não esperava tal atitude. Em seguida, Rin deu um abraço em Sango e começou a conversar com as duas sorridente.

- E aí, como você tá?- começou Kagome

- Agora estou muito bem!- respondeu Rin piscando um dos olhos e sorrindo.

- Que bom! Eu estava um pouco preocupada com você...

- Por que?- perguntou ela, fazendo uma de desentendida.

- Ah, você sabe. Todo mundo já percebeu que você se afastou da Kikyou e da Ayame.- interrompeu Sango cruzando os braços.

- Bom...é verdade... não teria como vocês não terem percebido...nessa escola a fofoca rola solta...- suspirou Rin, sentando-se novamente na mesa.

Sango e Kagome sentaram-se também e continuaram com a conversa.

- É verdade...- concordou Kagome com um ar triste.

- É só isso que esse povo sabe fazer!- disse Sango nervosamente.- Gente chata...

- E agora eu estou aqui, pagando as conseqüências pela imaturidade dos outros...é horrível ficar sozinha...- Rin mais uma vez suspirou.

- Você não está sozinha.- disse Kagome com um leve sorriso.

Rin, sem entender, olhou para a garota.

- Amigas, lembra-se? – continuou ela esticando o dedo mindinho à outra.

- Amigas!- Rin respondeu alegremente e esticando seu dedo mindinho também.

As duas olharam para Sango, que permanecia calada.

- Você também, Sangozinha...- disse Kagome dando uma piscadela.

Ela sorriu e também esticou seu dedo. As três os juntaram num só.

- Amigas!- disseram em coro.

A amizade estava selada...

O intervalo havia terminado. O novo grupo de amigas dirigia-se, então ao banheiro. Foram escovar os dentes. Depararam-se com as duas populares Kikyou e Ayame, que as olharam com desprezo e retiraram-se em seguida. Kagome sentira de repente uma enorme tristeza por dentro, porém não demonstrara.

Entraram no toalete. Sango pôs um dos pés no sanitário para amarrar os sapatos. Rin retirava sua escova de dentes da necessáire. Kagome penteava os cabelos.

- Sabem o que eu ouvi Sexta-feira passada?- começou Sango.

- O que?- perguntou Kagome curiosa.

- Hoje vai ter um festival.- respondeu a adolescente retirando o pé do sanitário e pondo-se a procurar sua escova e sua pasta de dentes.

- Sério? Aonde?- Rin parou de escovar os dentes para prestar mais atenção na próxima resposta.

- Perto da universidade. Não ficaram sabendo?

- Por incrível que pareça, não...- respondeu Rin.- Pelo menos eu...você sabia disso, Kagome?

- Eu? Eu não...- a voz soara fraca.

- O que foi? Você num tá a fim de ir?- questionou Sango surpresa.

- Ah, gente...sei lá, num tô no clima, entendem?- respondeu desanimada.

- Mas Kagomezinha, vai ser divertido! Vamos...deixa de ser chata e vem com a gente!- convidou a outra- Você vem, né Rin?

- Claro!- respondeu ela sorrindo.

- Viu? A Rin também vai...onegai...vem com a gente, vem? Com nós três vai ser mais sugoi ainda!- implorava Sango.

- É, Kagome, vem com a gente.- Rin também pediu.

- Ai...eu num sei...é que...

- Onegai...- as duas amigas ajoelharam-se aos seus pés e juntaram as mãos em pose de súplica.

Kagome parou um pouco para pensar.

- Tá bom...vocês me convenceram...- respondeu ela em seguida, com um leve sorriso no rosto

- É ISSO AÍ!- as amigas vibraram.

O sinal da quarta aula tocou. Era hora de voltar para as salas de aula.

- Bom, meninas. Então está combinado, ok? Sete horas a gente tem que estar na frente da universidade. - lembrou Rin

- Certo! Então a gente se vê depois da aula!- acenou Kagome junto com Sango.

Subiram as escadas. Kagome e Sango foram para um lado, e Rin para o outro. A garota andava distraída até sua sala. Sem querer, trombou com alguém e logo estava no chão.

- OLHA POR ONDE ANDA, SUA FRACASSADA!- gritou o garoto grosseiramente.

- Desculpa...eu...eu não...- ela estava desconcertada e constrangida, todos que passavam a olhavam.

- Ei, Matsuyama!

- Fala, cara.

- Não precisa ser tão grosso com a garota. Deixe- na em paz.

- Tá...tá bom...Sesshoumaru.

O tal Matsuyama deu alguns passos para trás e Sesshoumaru aproximou-se da menina. Estendeu-lhe a mão e disse:

- Vamos, levante-se. Não deve ser nada confortável ficar tanto tempo no chão, não é mesmo?

Rin sorriu ruborizada. Sesshoumaru ajudou-a a levantar.

- Se aquele idiota gritar com você de novo, avise-me, ok?- disse ele piscando-lhe.

- Ok...- respondeu ela ainda corada.

- E você, Matsuyama...

- Si- sim?- o rapaz tremia pelas bases.

- Tente ser mais delicado com as garotas...- recomendou-o retirando-se.

- Cla- claro...- respondeu seguindo o rapaz de longas madeixas prateadas.

Rin permaneceu estática. Simplesmente não acreditara no que havia acontecido...pela primeira vez tiveram um contato físico. Isso era motivo de festa!

- Esse festival veio a calhar na hora certa!- pensou Rin, que não conseguira evitar um largo sorriso. - Ai, ai, Sesshoumaru...- suspirou em seguida.

Mais tarde...

Kagome acabara atrasando-se um pouco. Na verdade, o motivo foi a sua terrível indecisão com a roupa que iria usar. A menina tinha várias, mas parecia que nenhuma era boa. Por fim, acabou escolhendo um quimono branco e lilás muito bonito, com estampas de flores. Sua mãe ajudou-a a prender o cabelo num lindo coque e deu um toque final: um delicado prendedor em formato de uma borboleta.

A garota estava linda. Assim como Sango e Rin, cada uma com um quimono diferente. As três amigas estavam muito entusiasmadas.

- Finalmente você chegou, hein, Kagome?- disse Sango um pouco brava.

- Foi mal, meninas...é que eu tive problemas em escolher uma roupa...- respondeu Kagome desconcertada e com uma gota na cabeça.

- Tudo bem...- iniciou Rin.- Mas agora, vamos logo antes que nos atrasemos mais!

- Isso!- concordaram as outras duas.

Saíram correndo alegremente. Após alguns minutos de corrida, chegaram ao festival. Haviam muitas pessoas no local, que brilhava intensamente, por causa das luzes em todas as partes. Tinham muitas barracas, com prendas, doces e outras comidas gostosas.

Tinham muitos meninos bonitinhos também. Alguns deles passavam por entre as garotas e davam-lhes piscadinhas ou mandavam beijinhos. Elas, apenas, soltavam alguns sorrisinhos sem- graças, ou cobriam seus rostos com com leques. Seus corações já tinham donos.

- Ei, Rin.

- Sim, Kagome?

- E como anda você e o Miroku?

- Eu e o Miroku...er...- a menina corou.

- Por que ficou desse jeito?- perguntou Sango, escondendo a raiva que sentiu.

- Bom...é que...quando me falam do Miroku, lembro-me de algumas coisas que ele me diz...

- Tipo o quê?- Sango quis saber.

- Bem...tipo...tipo...AI, MENINAS, TENHO VERGONHA DE DIZER!- respondeu ela completamente corada e constrangida.

Involuntariamente, Sango corou. Ela lembrava-se de Miroku, na primeira vez que se falaram.

"Lembro-me que dei um tapão no rosto dele, porque ele tinha pego no meu bumbum...mas bem que eu gostei..."

- Ah!...No que será que a Sangozinha está pensando!- comentou Kagome, divertindo-se em ver a amiga ruborizada e pensativa.

Rin gargalhou mais tranqüila.

- Em nada, espertinha.- respondeu Sango dando algumas risadinhas.

- Kagome!...

A jovem assustou-se. Do nada, um rapaz parou em sua frente e chamou-a pelo nome. Adivinhem só quem era...

"INU YASHA?"

Não...

"HOJO?"

Também não...

"ENTÃO QUEM ERA?"

Calma, calma...já vão saber...

- Kouga!- disse a menina surpresa.

- Te assustei?- perguntou ele sorrindo.

- Não...- ela riu.- Claro que não...só não esperava te ver aqui...

Ele riu de novo.

- Rin! O que está fazendo aqui com elas? Você não anda mais com a Ayame e a Kikyou!

- Dá pra você ser menos inconveniente?- Rin irritou-se.

- Wari, wari...num tá mais aqui quem disse isso...- desculpou-se ele mexendo as mãos.

- Ok, eu te perdôo.- respondeu ela sorrindo.

- Ufa!...- aliviou-se feliz.- E aí, Sango? Como cê tá?- cumprimentou-a em seguida, virando-se para olhá-la.

- Estou bem e você?

- Melhor agora...- respondeu olhando para Kagome.

- É minha impressão, ou tá rolando um clima?- disse Sango com cara desconfiada.

- Sango...pára!- pediu Kagome totalmente avermelhada.

Kouga gargalhou, divertindo-se por ver Kagome constrangida.

- E você? Vai ficar rindo de mim mesmo?- perguntou Kagome um pouquinho brava.

- Não tem como evitar...- respondeu com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.- É porque eu nunca tinha visto uma menina ficar tão linda quando está constrangida...

- Ei!...- ela corou ainda mais...

- E nervosinha então? Fica maravilhosa...- acariciou o rosto da garota.

- Ih, Sango...num sei porque, mas eu acho que a gente tá sobrando...- comentou Rin com ar safado.

- Sabe que eu tô achando a mesma coisa?- respondeu ela no mesmo tom.

- É melhor a gente ir andando, né?- sorriu Rin

- É...vamos deixar os dois pombinhos aí e depois a gente volta...claro. Se ele não levá-la em casa depois!...

As duas gargalharam e saíram.

- EI, MENINAS! VOCÊS VÃO ME ABANDONAR!- Kagome desesperou-se.

- Divirta-se!- disse Rin com um meio sorriso.

- E aproveita, garota!- completou Sango, limpando as lágrimas das gargalhadas que dera.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça. Kouga sorriu e disse:

- Não se preocupe, eu não mordo!

Ela esboçou um sorriso.

- E você fica esplêndida sorrindo.

A garota sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem novamente.

- Vamos andar por aí?- disse ele esticando o braço.

- Er...vamos!- respondeu ela sem jeito.

Kouga pegou o braço de Kagome e cruzou-o no dele. E foram-se os dois andar no lindo e animado festival que rolava...

Do outro lado da festa...

- Ai, amor...tô tão feliz de estar aqui com você!

- Eu também, Kikyou...é muito, muito, muuuuuuito bom estar com você.- respondeu Inu Yasha, com uma voz melosa e apaixonada.

Beijaram-se.

Kikyou usava um quimono lilás e branco. Estranhamente, muito parecido com o de Kagome...A estampa da roupa, era de flores, que por coincidência, também chamavam-se Kikyou.( Kikyou é o nome de uma flor japonesa.)

Seus cabelos estavam presos com um belo arranjo de flores. E no seu pescoço, levava, com carinho, um colar que Inu Yasha lhe dera. Nele estava escrito:

"_Kimi wo aishiteru"_

Ela estava estonteante. E Inu Yasha babava cada dia mais por ela. Não conseguia lembrar de nada além dela, vivia para ela, morreria por ela...Kikyou era tudo para ele, e sem ela, não poderia viver. Ela era seu alicerce, seu pilar, seu mundo, sua vida...

Andavam de mãos dadas pelas estreitas ruas, olhando para cada barraca. Kikyou chupava um pirulito, e às vezes, deixava Inu Yasha lambe-lo também. Toda vez que fazia isso, dava-lhe como recompensa um beijo ardente e molhado. Um beijo que ele realmente adorava e sempre queria mais.

"Eu te adoro, Inu Yasha...você é só meu...pra sempre..."

"Kikyou..."

Resolveram sentar em algum lugar. Encontraram um banco, num lugar mais reservado. Foram até lá e acomodaram-se. Inu Yasha deitou sua cabeça no colo de Kikyou. Ela, acariciava suas longas madeixas prateadas suavemente. Distante, porém ela estava...lembrava-se de algo terrível que havia feito...

**Flash back...**

Kikyou estava simplesmente revoltada. Por que Naraku não cumpriu o plano como o combinado? Por que traiu-a assim na cara dura!

A garota dirigiu-se nervosamente até a diretoria. Abriu a porta sem bater e começou.

- Ei, Naraku! Será que você poderia me explicar por que não fez com que o Inu Yasha fosse o meu par!

Ele sorriu baixinho olhando para a paisagem pela janela.

- Não vai me responder?- disse ela impaciente.

- Calma, querida...calma, minha linda...- respondeu ele virando-se tranqüilamente.

Ela fechou a porta com força e cruzou os braços.

- Estou esperando uma explicação.

Mais uma vez ele riu, mas desta vez, aproximava-se dela. Chegou perto. Acariciou seus cabelos.

- Como você é linda...- comentou ele, fitando-a fixamente.

- Eu não estou a fim de receber elogios! Me solta!- ela afastou-se dele bruscamente.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc...como você é má...será que não dá pra você ser um pouco mais compreensiva? Você acha que eu ia te dar de mão beijada para aquele desgraçado!

- Não o chame assim, seu...- ela tentou avançar nele.

- Ei, ei, ei! Comporte-se, ou terei que ser mau com você.- disse ele, segurando seus braços.

Ela calou-se e parou.

- Boa garota...- falou ele.

Naraku começou a se aproximar novamente de Kikyou...perto demais...encostou seus lábios nos dela, e beijou-a.

Ela tentou resistir no começo, mas depois percebeu que era inútil...Naraku pegou-a no colo e colocou-a sobre a mesa. Trancou a porta e voltou para perto dela.

- Se...se...- começou ela com a voz trêmula- se eu ficar com você...você promete que me deixa em paz com o Inu Yasha?

- Claro, minha linda...eu faço tudo por você...- respondeu ele com sorriso malicioso.

"Você é minha, Kikyou..."

**Fim do flash back...**

- Kikyou? Kikyou?

Ela assustou-se.

- Estou te chamando há mó tempão e você não responde...

- Gomen, amor...eu estava um pouco distraída...

- É...eu percebi...- resmungou ele emburrado.

- Gomen nasai, tá?- disse ela dando-lhe um selinho.

- Tá...eu te desculpo, linda.- respondeu ele devolvendo-lhe outro.

Eles se abraçaram.

- Inu Yasha...

- Sim?

Ela olhou-o nos olhos.

- Eu te amo, viu?

Ele sorriu.

- Eu também te amo, Kikyou...

Mais uma vez beijaram-se...

Kouga e Kagome andaram por todos os cantos do festival.

- Ai...meus pés estão doendo...- reclamou a menina.

- É? Então vamos procurar algum lugar para descansar.

Kouga pegou na mão da menina e puxou-a.

- "Ele pegou na minha mão! Ele pegou na minha mão! E agora, o que eu faço!..."- pensava Kagome confusa.- "Afinal, eu ainda estou com o Hojo...não posso traí-lo..."

O rapaz levou-a a um lugar afastado da festa. Era um lugar extremamente romântico. Tinha um imenso lago como paisagem e um belo luar para apreciar. O céu estava aveludado de estrelas brilhantes, e alguns vaga-lumes voavam pelo ar, fazendo a noite ficar ainda mais brilhante.

- Vamos sentar ali?- perguntou Kouga, apontando para uma árvore.

- Tá...- respondeu ela sem graça.

Sentaram. Ela, toda encolhida. Ele, completamente à vontade. Alguns minutos passaram-se.

Devagarinho, Kouga aproximou-se de Kagome e enlaçou-a nos braços. A menina corou como um pimentão, já que o clima parecia esquentar. Ele chegou perto de seu ouvido e sussurou-lhe:

- Já disse que não mordo...

Ela deu um sorriso amarelo. A expressão de Kouga começou a mudar...seus olhos estavam semi- fechados...ele olhava para os lábios de Kagome. Sua boca um pouco aberta, aproximava-se lentamente. Seu rosto meio avermelhado, suas mãos na face de Kagome. Sua respiração ofegante, seu coração acelerado. Os corpos dos dois pareciam se tornar um só...suas bocas entrelaçaram-se e as carícias o acompanharam.

Kouga e Kagome beijaram-se...

**Continua...**

**Alunos, abram seus dicionários...**

**Wari, wari- **Tá bom, tá bom, desculpa...

**Kimi wo aishiteru/ Aishiteru- **Eu te amo.

**Gomen nasai/ Gomen- **Desculpe-me.

**Onegai- **Ah, por favor, vai?...

**Sugoi- **Legal! Incrível!

**Doushite- **Por que?

**Soraa falando...**

**Vcs devem estar se perguntado...**

"**Essa Soraa eh louca? Como pôde fazer uma coisa dessas!"**

**Rsrsrs...sou louca, mas naum tanto! XD**

**Eh agora que a história começa a tomar rumo...( pelo menos pra mim ..) **

**Algumas coisas, que até o momento estavam escondidas, surgiram repentinamente. Vcs viram? Kikyou foi capaz de ficar com o Naraku! Ceis jah devem entaum ter sacado aonde ela estava quando ligou pro Inu Yasha, naum! Lamentável...mas, naum deixou de ser por amor...( olhar distante )**

**Mas a Kagome naum saiu sozinha daí naum! Eh...ela, ou melhor, o Kouga, catou ela direitinho...e os dois ficaram! Acho que vcs naum esperavam isso, neh? Mas será que eh só uma ficada que o Kouga tá querendo com a Kagome?...**

**( Todo mundo começa a pensar )**

**Ih, gente! Eh melhor a gente parar, porque tá fedendo! XDD**

**Espero que deixem reviews! **

**E naum percam o próximo capítulo!**

**Kissus e ja ne o/**

_A música usada nesse capítulo da fanfic "Love School" foi: Come ( Venha ) na versão em português do animê Inu Yasha. _


	8. Será?

**Love School**

**Capítulo 8- Será? **

Afastaram suas faces lentamente. Aos poucos, Kagome foi abrindo os olhos e tomando consciência de seu ato. Ao sacar que tinha ficado com Kouga, ruborizou por completo e afastou-se bruscamente do rapaz.

- E...e...er...

Ela estava envergonhadíssima.

- Bo- bom...Ko...Koooouga...eu...er...

Ele divertia-se com a ingenuidade da menina. Realmente, sua pureza era o que mais lhe agradava.

- Acalme-se...- disse ele enquanto ria.- Acalme-se...

Ele levantou-se, agarrou-a pelos braços e ergueu-a da grama. Levou-a novamente até debaixo da árvore e pegou em suas mãos. Kagome permaneceu calada, e agora, mais corada do que antes.

- Olha...eu preciso te confessar uma coisa...- começou ele olhando-a fixamente.

- Pre- precisa, é?- perguntou Kagome toda desajeitada.

- Sim, eu preciso. E eu quero muito que você não me interprete mal. Estou sendo muito sincero.- disse ele acariciando suas delicadas e quentes mãos.

- Pode...pode dizer...o que é...- autorizou ela com os olhos fixos aos dele.

- Kagome...

Ela olhou-o mais fundo.

- Watashi wa anata o aishimasu...

A adolescente permaneceu estática. Fitava o rapaz fixamente, sem saber o que responder. Num momento de confusão, Kagome pensou em beijá-lo. Mas, voltando à realidade, percebeu que não poderia fazer isso. Ainda estava com o Hojo. E outra coisa. Amava Inu Yasha.

Kouga soltou uma de suas mãos e aproximou-se novamente dos lábios de Kagome, em busca de um novo beijo. Porém ela, atordoada, soltou-se bruscamente do rapaz e saiu correndo. Mais uma vez fugiu de um homem...

- Kagome...- suspirou ele apoiado na árvore e com a cabeça baixa.

A jovem correu, correu e correu...até o instante em que cansou-se.

- Arf...arf... arf... arf...- ela tentava procurar ar ofegantemente.- Meu Deus...o que foi que eu fiz?

Desabou na grama.

- Como eu pude... coitado do Hojo... eu acho que...eu acho que...

Kagome começou a imaginar seu namorado com um par enorme de chifres! Ele tentava passar pela porta de casa, mas não conseguia, pois seus novos "amiguinhos" o impediam. Eram grandes demais...

Ela tapou a boca, como se quisesse impedir que algo saísse dela.

- Num dá...- pensava ela com a boca tapada e com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

Não podendo segurar-se mais...

- HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHHUAHUHAUAHUAHUA!

Ela caiu na risada...

- HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHA...O HOJO É UM CORNO MANSO E EU TÔ AQUI DANDO RISADA DA CARA DELE!...QUE HILÁRIO! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUH! EU VOU MORRER DE TANTO RIR! HUAHAUAHUAHUAHUAHUHAUHAUHAUA! MINHA BARRIGA TÁ DOENDO! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHA...

Ela rolou pelo chão de tanto rir. Batia as mãos na grama e às vezes dava tapinhas no rosto.

- COMO EU SOU MALVADA! COMO EU SOU MALVADA! COMO PUDE FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS COM O HOJO? HUAHUAHUAHUA...

As risadas foram diminuindo...

- Como eu pude fazer isso com o Kouga?

Diminuíram mais ainda.

- Como eu pude trair meus sentimentos?- a voz estava baixa, assim como sua expressão, que entristeceu.- Eu sou um total fracasso mesmo...Mas eu...

Algumas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

- ...Eu não vou...não vou...não vou...não vou chorar...

Secou os olhos no quimono florido e levantou-se num salto.

- Eu vim aqui pra me divertir! Não vou chorar!

Levantou o olhar para o céu estrelado.

- Força, Kagome!- disse ela determinada.

A menina voltou para o festival calmamente. Agora, queria encontrar suas amigas.

- Aonde será que elas foram, hein?- pensava ela, olhando para todos os lados.

Kagome parou por um instante, tentando imaginar aonde Sango e Rin poderiam ter ido. De repente, sua barriga começou a roncar...

- Droga!...Estou com fome! Bom, vou dar uma pausa pra comer e depois eu as procuro.

Dirigiu-se até uma barraca e entrou na fila, que por sinal, estava bem grande.

- Ai, ai...ainda por cima isso!- reclamou ela com os braços cruzados.

Enquanto isso do outro lado do festival...

Sango e Rin andavam pela festa alegremente, de braços dados.

- Ai...bem que a gente podia encontrar uns gatinhos pra ficar, num é não?

- Nossa, Sango! Num sabia que você era assim tão assanhada!- disse Rin abismada.

- E eu não sou. Só estou com vontade de beijar.- explicou-se ela meio vermelha.

- Ah...entendi!- respondeu Rin com um ar safado.

Continuaram andando felizes.

- Ei, Rin...

- Fala.

- Eu fiquei curiosa com uma coisa que você disse...

- O quê? Pode dizer.

- Sobre...sobre o seu namorado, o Miroku...

- Ah...

- Bem...eu queria saber...o que é que ele fala pra você que você não quis contar pra gente?

- Você quer mesmo saber?- perguntou Rin seriamente.

- Quero!- respondeu Sango, tentando esconder o constrangimento que sentia por estar perguntando uma coisa dessas.

Rin aproximou-se de seu ouvido e falou-lhe. Aos poucos, Sango foi corando...a cada frase que ouvia, mais vermelha ficava. E imaginava Miroku falando-lhe as mesmas frases e fazendo as mesmas coisas com ela.

- É isso que ele me fala. – disse Rin tranqüilamente.

- É...é só isso? – perguntou Sango ruborizada, com gotas no rosto e desconcertada. Além da respiração ofegante, é claro.

Rin deu risada. Sango não percebia, mas de seu nariz saiu umas gotinhas de sangue...

- Eu acho que você levou tudo o que eu disse a sério demais!...- Rin zombava da outra.

- O quê? Por que diz isso?- Sango assustou-se.

- Huahuahua...nada não...

Sango não entendeu nadinha...

Finalmente a fila estava menor. Kagome seria a próxima a ser atendida.

- Okagesamade...não agüentava mais esperar...- pensou, batendo os pés levemente no chão.

- Próximo!- disse a mulher que atendia na barraca.

- Sou eu!- pensou Kagome feliz.

- Ah, por favor. Dois espetinhos de camarão e saquê.

Kagome parou bruscamente e começou a olhar para o casal que acabara de passar na sua frente. Ela fervia de ódio. Esperara tanto tempo até chegar sua vez, e esses dois folgados passavam sua frente assim, na cara dura? Ha- ha... nunca!

- Doush'tano?- disse ela com a voz alterada.

Os dois viraram-se lenta e tranqüilamente.

- Falou com a gente?

- KIKYOU? INU YASHA?

- Não...o papa!- disse Kikyou zombando-a.

- Er...

O coração de Kagome disparou.

- "Ora...esses dois agora não!"- pensou ela já com vontade de chorar.- Pois saibam que eu estou há tempos nessa fila e não estou a fim de ser passada para trás! Podem vazar agora!

- Yare, yare...que garota desaforada...- disse Kikyou ainda calma.- Além de grossa, é paga pau! Veio com um quimono igualzinho o meu!

- Eu paga pau? Paga pau é você, sua réplica de boneca de pobre!

- BONECA DE POBRE? Ah...você me paga, sua fracassada de bosta!

Kikyou avançou em cima de Kagome ferozmente.

- VOCÊ ME PAGA, SUA VACA!

Kagome deu-lhe um tapa no rosto. O "sua vaca" a havia ofendido muito.

- Nunca mais me chame assim, Kikyou...- disse a menina seriamente.

Kikyou, porém, devolveu-lhe outro tapa mais forte.

- E você, nunca mais encoste suas patas imundas em mim...vadia!

A menina de 15 anos não pôde mais segurar...avançou com tudo pra cima da outra. As pessoas da fila começaram a segurá-la, e Inu Yasha, num grito imponente, acabou com a briga das duas.

- CHEGA!

Cri, cri, cri...

- Vocês duas parecem criancinhas brigando desse jeito!

- A culpa foi dela, amor...- Kikyou disse com ar suplicante.

- Fique quieta!

A jovem assustou-se e calou-se.

- Você pensa que eu achei bonito os termos que você usou para se referir à Kagome?

- Inu...Yasha...- ela tremia.

- Eu não achava que você fosse capaz de uma coisa dessas...- continuou ele, decepcionado.- Eu estou desapontado com você, Kikyou.

Soltou-se dela e dirigiu-se à Kagome.

- E você, onegai, perdoe a forma rude como ela te tratou. Prometo que não acontecerá mais.

- Er...tá...- Kagome não acreditava no que ouvia.

Ele virava-se para ir embora quando lembrou de algo.

- Ah! Mais uma coisa...

- Hai?- disse Kagome limpando as lágrimas.

- Será que amanhã a gente podia se encontrar pra fazer o relatório daquele projeto do bebê?

- Ah, sim! Sobre o Júnior!

- Isso.

- Er...claro!- respondeu Kagome sem jeito.

- Ótimo. Então eu te ligo mais tarde.

- Inu Yasha...Shimasen!- Kikyou desesperou-se.

- Você não é ninguém pra me dizer o que fazer...- respondeu ele seriamente, retirando-se do local.

- Shimatta!- pensou Kikyou com ódio.- Você me paga, Kagome! Você me paga!

Kagome não respondeu nada...ainda estava assustada demais para dizer algo.

Somente pensou:

- Pode vir, sua cretina...

Kikyou retirou-se em disparada do local. Tentava encontrar Inu Yasha. Ele, porém, já estava bem longe dali...

Sango e Rin estavam com fome. Resolveram, então, parar para comer algo. O ruim, é que não tinham muito dinheiro...

- Ó Rin. Cê vê o que dá pra pegar. Mesmo que seja uma bala! Mas pelo amor de Deus, volta com alguma coisa tá?

- Tá bom...fica fria, eu vejo o que dá pra trazer.

- Eu vou ali no banheiro e já volto.

- Ok.

Sango estava apertada para ir no banheiro. Andou rapidamente até o toalete e descarregou a vontade. Depois, saiu da cabine, ainda fechando o zíper da calça jeans. Lavou as mãos lentamente. Em seguida, o rosto. Secou-o com bastante papel.

- Ai, tomara que ela tenha conseguido comprar alguma coisa...tô com muita fome...

- Saiu do banheiro e dirigiu-se ao bebedouro, que encontrava-se ao lado da porta do toalete.

O bebedouro era um tanto baixo, por isso, a garota teve de se inclinar um pouco...Quero dizer...o bastante, para que um certo pervertido mexesse com ela...

Sango bebia água tranqüilamente, quando percebeu que havia algo meio "alterado" atrás de seu bumbum.

Corou repentinamente...queria e não queria que fosse alguém...Mas fazer o que? Era seu instinto. Precisava dar-lhe um tapão na cara.

Bruscamente, a jovem virou-se e recebeu o rapaz da "coisa alterada" com um belo tapa.

- Ah...é você, Miroku?...- ela falou com sentimento de culpa.

- Pelo menos metade de mim...- disse ele, acariciando o rosto "carimbado" com os 5 dedinhos da menina.

- Gomene...

- Está tudo bem...- respondeu ele sorrindo, porém com lágrimas de dor nos olhos...o tapa havia sido mais forte que o anterior.

- É...eu não...eu não sabia que você estava aqui...- Sango tentou puxar assunto.

- Você acha que eu ia perder uma festa como essa? – ele animou-se ao tocar nesse assunto.- Adoro festas! Principalmente quando tem gatinhas, como você!

Sango sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

- Be- bem...

- Miroku, você aqui?

Era Rin, que vinha animadamente com dois pacotes de pipoca.

- Domo, gata!

- Deram um selinho, seguido de uma pegada de bumbum do Miroku.

- Que bom que você veio!- Rin começou.

- Nossa! Parece que agora, que você se separou da Kikyou e da Ayame, a senhorita está mais solta! Estou errado?- comentou Miroku sorridente.

- Bem...só estou sendo eu mesma...- Rin corou um pouquinho.

- Vem cá, gatinha...- disse o rapaz, puxando-a para perto de si.

Abraçaram-se. Sango ficou um tanto perdida...estava sobrando...

- É...gente. Ceis querem o castiçal mais pra direita ou mais pra esquerda?- disse ela constrangida.

- Ai, Sango-chan... gomen...- pediu Rin.- Mas ó! Eu consegui pipoca!

- Melhorou!- Sango animou-se de novo.

- Eu também quero, viu?- disse Miroku, dando uma mordida na orelha de Rin.

- Fica tranqüilo...eu te dou.

- Sério?

- Aham...

- Que bom...adorei a idéia.- ele fazia uma cara safada.

- Mas num é o que você tá pensando, safadinho!- respondeu Rin, rindo para ele.

- Ah...vou chorar...- lamentou-se.

- Ah, povo! Chega de papo e vamos comer!- interrompeu Sango.- Além do mais, temos que procurar a Kagome e o Kouga! Eles já tão sozinhos há mó tempão!

- É verdade...- concordou Rin.

- Kouga e Kagome?- Miroku assustou-se.

- Isso mesmo...- começou Sango.- Rolou um clima entre eles, e nós decidimos deixá-los sozinhos. Agora não sabemos aonde estão...

Miroku deu risada.

- Esse Kouga...não perde tempo mesmo...

- Né?- concordou Sango-chan.

Os três deram risada e continuaram andando. Agora, em busca de Kagome e Kouga...

Inu Yasha ficou pasmo. Não...aquilo não podia ser uma simples coincidência...

- Como...elas são parecidas...

O hanyou lembrava-se de Kikyou e Kagome. Ambas de cabelos presos, e ainda por cima, de quimonos idênticos! Suas faces eram tão semelhantes...Pareciam irmãs gêmeas...

"Vê se cresce..."

Inu Yasha lembrou-se do dia em que estava com Kagome e Júnior na praça...

- Ela é tão...

- INU YASHA!

O rapaz virou-se para trás.

- Kuso...é a Kikyou...

Ele pôs as mãos no bolso e começou a andar mais rápido. Não queria falar com a garota. Ela correu até seu encontro e puxou um de seus braços.

- Onegai, matte!

Ele virou-se para olhá-la. Com uma expressão fria disse-lhe.

- Esqueça-me.

Saiu.

- Não...Inu Yasha...volta...volta já aqui...

Ela tentou alcançá-lo novamente, porém sem sucesso. Será que ela o havia perdido?

- Não...não o perdi ainda não...aquela maldita me paga...

No dia seguinte, depois da aula...

- Me explica direito, Kagome. Então quer dizer que você dispensou o Kouga?

- Num é que eu o dispensei...é que...sei lá. Eu não podia terminar de ouvir o que ele tinha pra me falar...Se eu deixasse por mais um minutinho, acho que eu não teria só isso pra dizer não, viu?

- Por que diz isso?- Rin quis saber.

- Gente! Ele tava quase me comendo viva!

Rin e Sango caíram na risada.

- Do que estão rindo?- perguntou Kagome constrangida.

- Ai, Kagome...como você é ingênua...- começou Sango.- Ainda não percebeu que ele tá caidinho por você!

- E- eu? Eu não...- constrangeu-se mais.

- Ah...tadinha...ela ficou toda vermelhinha!- zombou Rin divertida.

- Num tô não! Ah! E vocês parem com isso! O Kouga e eu não temos nada.- Kagome tentou apaziguar as amigas.

- Vamos fingir que acreditamos...- Sango disse.

- Mas e aí? Ele beija bem?- Rin quis saber.

- O QUÊ?- Kagome espantou-se com a pergunta.

- Ah, fala, Kagome-chan! Fala! Onegai!- pediam as duas.

Ela silenciou por alguns segundos.

- Aham!

As duas começaram a rir como bobas na rua.

- Hum, então foi bom, né?- perguntou Sango.

- Apesar de eu não estar esperando...foi MUITO bom!- respondeu Kagome com um pouco de malícia na voz.

- Hum...olha...a Kagome é SA-FA-DI-NHA! – disse Rin rindo sem parar.

- Num sou não...- respondeu a garota meio avermelhada.- Ei, gente. Que tal mudarmos de assunto?

- Ah! Bem agora que ele tá tão bom? – lamentou Sango.

- Bem...- Kagome ia responder, quando...

PIRLIM PIRLIM!

Seu celular tocou.

- Hum...acho que recebi uma mensagem...

- Ah...deve ser o namoradinho da Kagome!- as amigas zombaram.

- Ah, parem, meninas! Deixem eu ver a mensagem!

Elas, sem a ouvirem, continuaram rindo. Kagome parou na rua para ler a tal mensagem de texto.

"_Passarei daqui a pouco pra te pegar. Me espera em frente ao ponto de ônibus._

_Inu Yasha."_

Kagome corou por completo.

- O que ele disse?- Sango quis saber.

- Era o Kouga mesmo?- perguntou Rin.

Kagome permaneceu paralisada. As meninas tomaram seu celular e leram o que estava escrito.

- U-huuuuu...ela num é mole não! Já tá com o Inuzinho!

- Ai, Sango! Pára!

- Agora ela pede pra gente parar...- disse Rin.

- Meninas! Por favor!

- Ok, paramos...- falou Rin.

- Bom, então a gente já vai indo...- Sango já andava na frente.

- Tá bom...então...até amanhã!- Kagome despedia-se das colegas.

Deram beijinhos no rosto da menina e foram embora.

A rua estava vazia...somente alguns carros passavam por lá. Kagome estava parada no ponto de ônibus ansiosa. Esperava Inu Yasha.

- Por que ele tá demorando?- pensou ela, enquanto olhava para seu relógio de pulso.

BI!BIIIIIIIII!

De repente, a jovem ouviu uma buzina tocando. Olhou em direção do barulho e surpreendeu-se com o que viu: uma Mercedes Benz prateada. E de dentro dela, saiu ninguém mais, ninguém menos que...

- Inu Yasha?

- Domo!

- Do...domo...- ela não conseguia falar direito...

- Vem! Entra!- disse ele com um leve sorriso.

A menina entrou completamente passada.

- "Como eu pensei...ele é rico mesmo!"

- Ow! Ow! Planeta Terra chamando...- chamou ele estralando os dedos.

- Ah! Gomen! Disse alguma coisa?

- Dããããããhhh...não! Imagina! Claro que eu disse!- ele ficou um pouco nervoso.

- Ah, não! Já vai começar com suas crises de novo, hein cachorrinho! Por acaso você esqueceu de tomar vacina contra raiva?

- E você? Esqueceu de tomar vacina contra loucura?

- Ei! Eu não sou louca!

- E eu não sou um cachorro! Não completamente...Portanto, não me irrita!

- E quem é você pra me dizer o que fazer?- desafiou ela.

O rapaz aproximou-se da face de Kagome.

- Sou Inu Yasha...

Em seguida, virou-se para a outra janela do carro. Kagome sentiu suas bochechas quentes...seu coração de repente havia disparado a mil por hora...

- Ele é cheiroso...- pensou com as mãos no coração.

- Chegamos, senhor.- anunciou o motorista.

Kagome surpreendeu-se...a casa, quero dizer, a mansão de Inu Yasha era simplesmente maravilhosa! Tinha as paredes amarelas, muitas varandas, um belo jardim...Era incrível!

O enorme e dourado portão se abriu. Kagome pôde ver uma câmera observá-los discretamente, do topo do muro.

- Sugoi!...- a garota pensou alto.

- Disse alguma coisa?- perguntou Inu Yasha seriamente.

- Nã- não...não disse nada...- respondeu ela gesticulando com as mãos.

O carro entrou lentamente na casa. O motorista saiu do carro e abriu a porta para os dois saírem.

- Vamos. Venha comigo.- pediu Inu

- Hai...

Entraram na mansão. Sem perceber, Kagome olhava curiosamente para todas as coisas da casa do hanyou. Passaram pela sala de estar. Logo na entrada, já era possível ver o gigantesco quadro que estava pendurado. Na pintura, um homem de olhos cor âmbar e madeixas prateadas e lisas, presas num rabo de cavalo. Tinha uma expressão séria e imponente.

- Nossa...- admirou-se a menina.- Quem é ele, Inu Yasha?

- É o meu pai...- respondeu ele com uma voz baixa e seca.

- Ah...

Kagome percebeu que ele não queria continuar com o assunto. Por isso, decidiu calar-se. Subiram uma longa escada. Passaram por um corredor meio estreito. No chão, um tapete vermelho sem fim. E nas paredes, muitas fotos, que pareciam ser de várias gerações da família do hanyou.

Inu Yasha abriu uma porta.

- Pode entrar.- autorizou ele.

A menina entrou e começou a observar o local...

- Então esse é o seu quarto?

- Un.

- Que bonito...

Era um quarto bem grande e devidamente arrumado. Tinha uma televisão de plasma com 42''. Tinha uma imensa cama com lençóis de seda branco. Tinha tudo...e um pouco mais.

- Pode sentar!- disse Inu, virando-se para pegar seus cadernos.- Fique à vontade.

- Tá...- respondeu ela sem jeito.

A menina sentou-se na cadeira e encostou-se de frente para a mesa. Colocou a mochila no colo e começou a pegar seu material. Inu sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Você vai fazer o trabalho à mão? Não prefere digitado?

- Bem...er...pode ser...

- Ótimo.

Inu Yasha levantou-se mais uma vez. Abriu seu closet e pegou algo. Voltou e sentou-se novamente.

- Ah...você tem um notebook?- perguntou Kagome, não mais tão surpresa.

- Lógico, né? Num tá vendo?

Ela sorriu. O rapaz assustou-se um pouco com a reação dela...a menina, além de não ter partido para a briga, ficou olhando para ele sem parar...ele já se sentia constrangido.

- COF! COF!- ele tossiu.- Então, vamos começar?

- Ah, sim! Vamos!

Precisavam fazer um relatório, contando como e o que fizeram para cuidar do bebê robô. Inu, na verdade, não era nada bom em redação...além da preguiça que sentia de escrever...

- Tudo bem! Eu posso fazer, se quiser. Mas você tem que me ajudar.- disse Kagome calmamente.

- Por mim tudo bem, desde que eu não tenha que digitar um texto enorme...

- Tá. – respondeu ela sorridente.

Inu Yasha por alguns segundos corou.

- O sorriso dela é tão bonito...- pensou ele.- Bonito mesmo...

O garoto já estava debruçado na mesa, apreciando a face de Kagome, enquanto ela digitava, com prática, o relatório. Percebendo que estava sendo observada, a menina virou-se bruscamente para o rapaz e ruborizou em seguida.

- Er...o que foi...?

- Nada! Será que eu não posso nem te olhar?- ele ficou bravo.

- Pode...

Ele não esperava essa resposta também...

- Posso?

- Claro! Afinal, olhar não mata ninguém, certo?

Ele deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Ai...cansei!- comentou ela, espreguiçando-se.

- Já terminou?

- Hai!- respondeu ela sorrindo.- Agora só falta imprimir.

- Que bom! Depois eu faço uma capa pro trabalho.

- Tá!- disse ela, levantando-se e guardando o material na mochila.

Inu Yasha pegou o notebook e guardou-o novamente no closet. Enquanto ele não voltava, Kagome começou a andar pelo quarto. Deparou-se, repentinamente, com a foto de uma mulher muito bonita.

Ela pegou o porta- retrato e sentou-se na cama do rapaz.

- Que linda...- comentou ela maravilhada.

- É a minha mãe.

Sem perceber, Inu já estava ao seu lado.

- Sério?

- É.

- Ela era muito bonita...- disse Kagome, olhando novamente para o retrato.

O hanyou nada respondeu. Apenas abaixou a cabeça. A jovem pôs a foto em seu devido lugar e calou-se. Ficaram silenciosos por alguns minutos.

Ele olhando para o chão. Ela, para ele.

- Ei, Inu Yasha.

Ele olhou-a.

- Posso...fazer uma coisa?

- O quê?- ele quis saber.

Sem responder a pergunta, Kagome aproximou-se do rapaz e tocou em suas orelhas de cachorro. Dando umas risadinhas ela comentou:

- Como elas são molinhas! E fofinhas!- ela mexia nelas sem parar.

- O ...onegai...Kagome...

Ela achou o garoto esquisito, por um momento.

- O que houve?...- perguntou a menina assustada.- Você está bem?

- E...eu...- o garoto tentava falar, porém sem sucesso.

Kagome deitou o rapaz na cama. Ele tremia.

- Eu vou chamar alguém e...

- NÃO!

Ela voltou para perto dele.

- Fica...fica...

A garota olhava para ele abismada. Até o momento em que viu algo constrangedor...O membro de Inu Yasha estava alterado! Kagome cobriu os olhos e virou para o outro lado.

- COBRE! COBRE!

Ele, ao invés de cobrir sua "pequena vergonha", aproximou-se da garota por trás. Abraçou-a. Ela paralisou-se. Estavam próximos demais...E ela podia sentir a "criança" esbarrá-la.

- Você...se parece muito com ela...- sussurrou ele ao ouvido dela.

- Ela? Ela quem?- a menina não entendia nada.

Inu Yasha virou Kagome para frente. Podendo olhar em seus olhos, disse-lhe:

- Eu...te...adoro...

- O ...o quê?

Ela não acreditava no que ouvia...Ele estava suando...sua respiração estava ofegante. O coração de Kagome batia cada vez mais rápido...Lentamente, o hanyou aproximou-se da menina. Seus rostos estavam colados, e ambos podiam sentir suas respirações aceleradas...

TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...

**Continua...**

**Alunos, abram seus dicionários!**

**Watashi wa anata o aishimasu- **Eu estou apaixonado por você.

**Okagesamade- **Graças à Deus!

**Doush'tano- **O que está acontecendo? ; Qual é o seu problema?

**Yare, yare- **Ora, ora...; bem, bem...

**Onegai- **Ah, por favor, sim? ; Por favor?

**Shimasen-** Não faça isso!

**Shimatta- **Droga!

**Gomene- **Desculpe

**Kuso- **Mda! ; Droga!

**Hai- **Sim!

**Domo- **Oi!

**Sugoi- **Legal! ; Incrível!

**Matte- **Espere!

**Un- **Sim! ( informal )

**Soraa falando...**

Domo, minna-san!

E aí, como vão? Espero que estejam todos bem! ( sorriso )

Hum...e o que acharam desse capítulo? Mais hentai, talvez...( pensativa ) Bom, eu não pus nada assim: "Nossa! Que hentai! Essa menina só pensa naquilo!" Mas também não pus nada de inocente.

Nossos jovens estão à flor da pele. Também, numa fase como essa, aonde os hormônios estão a mil por hora! Só podia dar nisso mesmo...

Não disse? O Kouga não tava querendo só uma ficada com a Kagome não...ele tá gostando mesmo dela! E perceberam algo estranho com a Sango? É...parece que o coração dela já tem dono...XD

E adivinhem só quem é? Não vou dizer, vocês já sabem...E olhem só! A Rin é pura confusão! Uma hora parece que tá gostando do Sesshy e depois deixa o Miroku até pôr a mão no bumbum dela! Menina um tanto estranha, não acham? Mas será que ela gosta mesmo das carícias do rapaz depravado? Hum...isso é um mistério...Mas o que eu acho que mais chamou a atenção de vocês, foi o "Eu te adoro" do Inu Yasha, tô certa?

Vocês devem estar pensando:

"Essa Soraa só pode estar pirando...O Inu Yasha num é apaixonado pela Kikyou? Como que ele se apaixonou pela Kagome assim do nada?"

Esperem, queridinhos...esperem e verão! ( risada maléfica... )

Bom...por hoje é só! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo de hoje, viu? E não deixem de ler o próximo! Muitas coisas

acontecerão...HUAHUAHUAHUA!...( risada terrivelmente maléfica ).

Vou-me indo! **Não esqueçam de deixar reviews, oks?**

Kissus!

**What?**

Lembram-se quando eu falei que o nariz da Sango estava sangrando? Vocês devem ter pensado:

"Nossa...como assim sangrando?"

Mas num é nada do que vocês estão pensando...RSRSRS...Vou explicar.

No mangá, podemos encontrar várias expressões faciais, como a raiva ( expressada com uma cruz latejante na testa ), constrangimento( expressado com uma gotinha na cabeça ), timidez( expressada com o rubor do rosto ) e muitas outras emoções. Para expressarmos excitação com fundo sexual ( como foi o caso da Sango ), usamos, no mangá, o caimento de sangue do nariz.

Entenderam?

**Arigatou!**

Só mais uma coisinha. Quero agradecer à todas vocês, meninas, que têm deixado reviews super carinhosas pra mim! Estou imensamente feliz e grata por toda essa atenção que vocês têm me dado! Espero que continuem gostando do meu trabalho e o acompanhem até o final! ( claro, se vocês me agüentarem até lá...XDD )

Então...**Arigatou!**


	9. Anjo caído

Love School 

**Capítulo 9- Anjo caído.**

TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...

Puf...Puf...

Kagome respirava com dificuldade. Inu Yasha a beijava apaixonadamente. Mordia sua orelha direita de leve e fazia uns movimentos com a língua, que lhe causavam muitos desejos...

Arf...arf...

O ar dos dois era pouco demais para que agüentassem o que estavam sentindo...Kagome mordia os lábios...Em seguida, deu alguns beijos no pescoço de Inu Yasha. Não resistindo, o hanyou soltou um gemido. Não um gemido qualquer. Foi alto, demonstrando que ele realmente estava sentindo prazer.

Eu...te...amo...- sussurrou ele quase sem conseguir falar.

Kagome apenas sorriu. Disse em pensamento:

E eu mais ainda...

Os dois caíram na macia cama. Continuaram se beijando. Até que num momento, Inu esbarrou num controle que estava na cama. E sem ver, apertou um botão, fazendo com que as luzes de seu quarto se apagassem. A mudança repentina da luz para a escuridão não fez com que ambos parassem. Continuaram se beijando...

Kagome sacou que quando tocara na orelha do rapaz, este ficara completamente... "a fim". Por isso, mesmo no escuro, tentou procurá-la, para mais uma vez tocá-la e fazer com que Inu Yasha ficasse ainda mais doidão. Ela o apalpou...o apalpou...

Achei!- exclamou ela, enquanto recebia beijos.

Parou um instante meio assustada.

Noooossa...Inu...Inu...Yasha...- começou ela, mal conseguindo falar.- Sua orelha tá tão diferente...ela tá tão...sei lá, comprida...

Ele gemeu mais alto do que antes. Kagome não estranhou ele ter ficado ainda mais excitado. Só estranhou as orelhas do garoto estarem tão compridas...

Ué...cadê a outra? Ei! Aqui não é a sua orelha...

Ela continuou a apalpar a região. E Inu quase morria de tanto prazer que sentia.

Peraí... isso aqui é o ...

A menina tirou a mão rapidamente do local. Mesmo estando tudo escuro, ela não deixou de corar excessivamente...Havia tocado num local nada comum...

Não, Kikyou...num pára não...- pediu ele querendo bis.

"O quê? Kikyou?..."- Kagome estranhou.

A graça havia acabado...

Ó, Kikyou...como eu te amo...te amo, te amo...- continuava o rapaz mal conseguindo expressar-se direito.

A menina saiu da cama raivosamente, vestiu o sutiã e a blusa ali mesmo, e abriu a porta. Inu Yasha, todo confuso, encontrou o controle e acendeu a luz.

O que houve, Kikyou?- perguntou ele, ainda com os olhos fechados e com os cabelos emaranhados.

Kikyou? Baka...

Foram as únicas palavras que a pobre garota conseguiu dizer...em seguida, saiu do local, não esquecendo de bater a porta com todas as suas forças.

Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Eu te odeio! Te odeio!- exclamou ela correndo pelos corredores.

O que está acontecendo aqui?

Um senhor saiu da sala de estar e perguntou coçando um dos ouvidos.

Gomen nasai, senhor!- pediu Kagome retirando-se do local.

O homem apenas ficou olhando para a jovem.

Quem será aquela menina?

Kagome foi colocando os sapatos pelo caminho. Depois, começou a correr o mais rápido que pôde. Correu, correu e correu, até chegar naquele lugar que lhe proporcionava tanta paz...a praça da cidade. E naquele lugar...aquela ponte, com aquela vista maravilhosa.

Mesmo eu sabendo que foi aqui que eles se beijaram, gosto dessa ponte...gosto desse lago...porque foi aqui, que passei momentos maravilhosos com ele...foi aqui que a gente passou a se conhecer melhor, e partilhamos umas boas risadas...

A menina debruçou-se no corrimão da ponte.

Inu Yasha...- suspirou com os olhos semi- cerrados.

E não muito longe dali, num prédio muito alto e bonito...uma jovem suspirava de sua janela pelo mesmo homem. Porém esta, suspirava com ódio...com sentimento de vingança...não por ele. Mas sim, por uma certa garota de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos recheados de pura inocência: Kagome Higurashi...

Mas e esse rapazinho tão desejado? Como ele estava nessa história toda? Mal...muito mal...

A porta de seu quarto estava trancada. Suas roupas todas bagunçadas pelo chão. A sua cama bem desarrumada...seu travesseiro jogado do outro lado do cômodo. E ele?

Ele estava ali...jogado no chão, completamente depressivo. Por que sua amada Kikyou havia lhe feito uma coisa dessas? Por que o abandonara de uma forma tão cruel? Será que não havia gostado de seus beijos? Será que ele a acariciara demais? Será que suas declarações de amor não a agradaram?

O que aconteceu? O que deu nela? Por que ela o rejeitara de uma forma tão agressiva como aquela?

Será que ela não o amava mais?...

Mas eu sentia...eu sentia tanto amor nos beijos que ela me dava...eu sentia tanto carinho em seus toques...Kikyou...Kikyou...

Inu Yasha levantou-se do chão e encostou-se no estrado da cama feita de madeira escura. Chorou. Em seguida, pegou o travesseiro que ainda sobrara na sua cama e encostou-o nos joelhos. Apoiou a cabeça sobre ele e permaneceu em prantos.

Eu a quero tanto, Kikyou...eu...

De repente o adolescente parou. Sentia um cheiro diferente. Não era ruim, apenas desconhecido.

Esse cheiro não é da Kikyou...ela não mudaria de perfume, mudaria?

Ele aproximou o travesseiro do nariz e com os olhos fechados, pensou:

"Que cheiro delicioso...como é doce...hum...a dona desse perfume deve ser esplêndida...Kikyou..."

O relógio já marcava duas horas da manhã. E, apesar de estar em plena madrugada, Kikyou ainda não havia dormido. A luz de seu quarto estava acesa e ela, tomando banho.

"Tomando banho a essa hora?"- pensam vocês.

Sim, a esta hora. Kikyou sempre fazia isso quando não conseguia dormir. Banhava-se, assistia um pouco de TV e depois tentava dormir de novo. Às vezes, quando seu sono ainda estava bem longe, ela tomava um copo de leite bem cheio ou mexia na Internet.

Ela já estava há um bom tempo no toalete...o vapor subia a todo tempo. Também...ela colocara o chuveiro na temperatura mais quente!

Arf...- suspirou de olhos fechados.

De repente ela esquecera-se de Inu Yasha e Kagome...na verdade, começara a se lembrar de outra pessoa...Tocou seus seios. Deslizou uma das mãos até a virilha. Em seguida, encostou-se na parede e escorregou lentamente até o chão. Mais uma vez fechou os olhos...

Maldito...

**Flash back...**

Naraku olhava-a de forma estranha...Kikyou, ali, deitada na grande e escura mesa repleta de papéis, tremia amedrontada...

Se...se eu ficar com você...promete que deixa o Inu Yasha e eu em paz?- gaguejou ela.

Claro, minha querida...eu faço qualquer coisa por você...- respondeu ele com um olhar malicioso.

O diretor, então, aproximou-se da jovem de 16 anos e retirou sua saia de prega lentamente. Kikyou pôde perceber que ele excitara-se um pouco, ao presenciar a calcinha cavada cor-de-rosa que ela usava.

Gostosa...- disse ele num tom extremamente malicioso, acariciando as coxas da garota.

Depois, ele subiu na mesa. Ajoelhou-se sobre Kikyou e começou a lhe tirar a camiseta escolar.

O ...onegai, Naraku...não precisa tirar minha blusa...- pediu ela assustada.

Mas é claro que precisa...qual é a graça de ficar com você, sem ao menos dar uma olhadinha em seus peitos?- disse ele num tom ainda mais maldoso.

Retirou a camiseta por completo. Naraku olhou para o grande par de seios perfeitos da garota mordendo os lábios. Em seguida, aproximou-se do rosto dela e começou a beijá-lo. Desceu para a boca. Depois para o pescoço.

Kikyou permaneceu com os olhos bem fechados. Não queria ver o que ele fazia à ela...

Ele desceu mais um pouco, até chegar em seu busto esquerdo. Começou a beijá-lo. Depois, mordeu sua ponta com força, fazendo com que Kikyou soltasse um leve grito de dor. Mas ele não ligou para os sentimentos dela...só se importava com o prazer que estava tendo.

Continuou mordendo o seio esquerdo, só que agora, apertando o direito com força. Sem mais agüentar, Kikyou disse:

Tá...tá doendo...

Ele olhou-a com uma cara gentil.

Gomene...está com pressa?

Ela o fitou tristemente...tinha de se render...não importasse o que fosse passar...a recompensa viria depois...

Iie, Naraku...pode continuar.- disse ela baixinho.

Ótimo...

Ele voltou "ao serviço". Desceu até a barriga, não parando de beijá-la. Levou suas mãos até a calcinha da menina e retirou-a. Percorreu o corpo curvilíneo por mais alguns centímetros, até chegar na virilha.

Lambeu a região por um todo. Kikyou, porém, não sentia prazer...sentia nojo. Vendo que a jovem estava calada, Naraku perguntou-a num tom bravo:

Não está gostando?

Es...estou...- respondeu ela trêmula.

ENTÃO GEMA PRA MIM!

O grito foi estrondoso.

Ha... hai...- assentiu ela tremendo mais ainda.

Ele recomeçou a fazer oral na garota novamente. E ela, sentindo apenas medo e dor, começou a gemer baixinho.

TAP!

Naraku deu-lhe um forte tapa na coxa.

Mais alto!- ordenou ele.

Si...sim...- mais uma vez ela assentiu assustadoramente.

Ele se cansou do que fazia. Teve uma idéia melhor. Levantou-se e saiu da mesa. Depois, ordenou que Kikyou saísse também.

Que beleza de traseiro! Vire de costas.

Hesitando um pouco, a garota virou-se.

Agora incline-se.

Kikyou apoiou-se na mesa tremendo. Naraku aproximou-se por trás e ela percebeu seus dedos abrindo-lhe as nádegas. Um instante depois, sentiu a presença do membro dele.

Espere...- implorou ela- Assim não...onegai...

Grite para mim, querida!

E ele mergulhou seu órgão genital grosseiramente dentro dela, dilacerando-a com uma dor terrível. A cada grito, ele empurrava com mais profundidade e força. Ela tentou escapar, mas fora impedida, já que ele segurava firmemente seus quadris.

O eco ressoou histericamente pela sala e pelos corredores, enquanto ela gritava de dor. Depois daquela tortura...

Você foi ótima, querida. Aqueles gritos realmente me excitaram...- disse Naraku.

Kikyou nada respondeu. Estava caída no chão, com os olhos cerrados, ainda sentindo muita dor e imaginando o tipo de monstro que aquele homem era. Naraku percebeu que a menina sangrava. Disse à ela que se limpasse e se retirasse da sala.

Você me paga, desgraçado...você me paga...- disse Kikyou em pensamento.

**Fim do Flash back... **

Se algum dia o Inu Yasha descobrir o que eu fiz, o perderei para sempre...- concluiu Kikyou com uma expressão triste.

Levantou-se, desligou o chuveiro e começou a se enxugar.

Não...ele nunca descobrirá.- determinou.

Kagome daquela vez, não soltara uma só lágrima. Estava, sim, se sentindo completamente traída...ela era _a outra_. Mas sabia que aquele hanyou idiota não merecia suas preciosas lágrimas. A menina resolvera tocar a vida para frente e nunca mais se importar com Inu Yasha. Resolvera dar um rumo à sua vida. A começar, por Hojo, seu namorado.

**Flash back...**

Depois de ter ficado um longo tempo olhando para o lago, Kagome achou melhor voltar para casa. Já estava ficando tarde. Enquanto permanecera no lindo lugar, pensou em muitas coisas. Pensou em Inu Yasha, pensou em Kikyou, pensou em Hojo, pensou em Kouga...pensou em si mesma.

Aquela situação já estava a incomodando muito. Ela estava sofrendo demais. Precisava dar um basta naquilo tudo. Não iria mais se machucar e nem deixar ser machucada. Seria forte. Seria uma nova Kagome.

Voltou o mais rápido que pôde para seu lar.

Tadaima!- disse ela, retirando os sapatos.

Okaeri!- cumprimentou a mãe.

A garota, sem ao menos jantar, foi direto para o quarto. Era a hora da verdade. Respirou fundo, tomou impulso e discou o número do celular de Hojo.

TRI! TRIIIIII!

Atende...atende...- pensava ela impaciente. De repente...

"Moshi- moshi!"

Era ele.

Er...Hojo?

"Kagome...é você?"- perguntou a voz com um tom de felicidade.

Sim...sou eu...como está?

"Agora estou imensamente feliz! Pensei que não queria mais me ver..."

Pensou errado...na verdade...eu preciso muito falar com você...

"Eu também."- disse o rapaz de imediato.

Será que a gente podia se encontrar um dia pra se ver?- perguntou ela enquanto brincava com um dos dedos do pé.

"Pode ser agora?"- propôs Hojo ansiosamente.

Er...acho que não...- ela assustou-se com a pressa.- Você não está em Kyoto?

"Não. Ainda não voltei para casa."

Bo- bom...então...acho que cê pode vir aqui...

"Tá! Estarei aí já, já."- assegurou ele animadamente.

Falaram-se por mais alguns segundos, e depois desligaram. Kagome tomou um rápido, porém delicioso banho, e foi escolher uma roupa bonita para vestir.

Hum...qual eu pego? Qual eu pego?

Tirou várias roupas do guarda-roupa e jogou-as na cama. Acabou por escolher um vestido de seda azul bebê. Colocou-o e ele lhe caiu tão bem quanto uma luva. Seu belo corpo curvilíneo estava à mostra, graças aos decotes do vestidinho, que não alcançava o joelho.

A menina foi até a penteadeira e deu uma leve maquiada no rosto. Passou uma sombra branca nos olhos, mesclada com uma sombra de tom azul claro. Em seguida, passou um lápis preto nas partes inferiores de seus olhos. Rímel, blush e brilho labial com uma leve cor rosa. Estava quase pronta.

Depois tratou de dar uma escovada nos cabelos, que estavam ondulados, por terem sido lavados. Jogou-os para trás. Pôs um conjunto de brincos e uma correntinha, presentes que seu namorado lhe dera no Natal passado. Calçou um tamanco de silicone transparente, com pequenas flores em suas laterais e foi até o espelho.

Agora sim estava pronta. Não sabia o por quê de ter se vestido tão bem. Mas sentia que fazia a coisa certa.

E Hojo? Como estava?

Devidamente arrumado e perfumado. Resolvera comprar um ramalhete de rosas vermelhas no caminho. Havia levado dinheiro também. Pretendia sair com a amada.

Vai sair, filhinha?

Vou me encontrar com o Hojo, mamãe.- respondeu ela com um leve sorriso.

Então vocês se reconciliaram?- perguntou a mãe animada.

Sim...- a menina sorria mais largamente.- Estamos juntos outra vez. E agora, é pra sempre...

"_Eien..."_

Pra sempre?

Será que era isso mesmo que Kagome queria?

"_Isso não me importa mais..."_

Era seu dever...

Em poucos minutos o belo rapazinho de 17 anos chegou na casa da namorada. Um tanto tímido, tocou a campainha de leve. Ele sabia que ela o atenderia. A garota abriu a porta rápida e ansiosamente e deparou-se com um grande e maravilhoso ramalhete de cheirosas rosas vermelhas. Esboçou um sorriso, enquanto pegava as flores.

Deparou-se com um sorriso de orelha a orelha do garoto apaixonado.

Konban wa, Hojo!- cumprimentou ela.

Konban wa...Kagome.- o nome da menina soara num tom meloso.- E então? Vamos?

Pra onde?- Kagome assustou-se.

Logo, logo você vai saber...- respondeu ele fazendo suspense.

Kagome colocou o ramalhete de flores num vaso, enquanto Hojo falava com vovó Kaede, Souta e a mamãe. Depois, saíram.

**Fim do flash back...**

O sinal da quarta aula havia tocado. Silenciosamente, Kagome abaixou a cabeça sobre a carteira, enquanto lia uma carta.

"_Kagome,_

_Sol da minha vida, luz que me ilumina,_

_Você é o meu farol, minha sina, _

_A alegria que eu não tinha._

_Nesse meu mundo de ilusão,_

_Quase me perdi na solidão,_

_Mas logo, com sua aparição,_

_Tornou-se minha fascinação._

_Amo-te, amo-te, amo-te._

_Amo-te eternamente. _

_Com amor,_

_Hojo"_

Ai, ai...- suspirou ela, fechando os olhos em seguida.

**Flash back...**

Hojo levou a garota até o prédio que estava hospedado. Na verdade, à casa de sua tia. Mas não exatamente ao apartamento, e sim, à cobertura do edifício. De olhos vendados, Kagome mal sabia aonde estava, somente sentia um frio congelante. Percebendo o quão arrepiada ela estava, Hojo tirou sua jaqueta de couro preta e colocou-a sobre os ombros da garota. Ela agradeceu sorrindo.

Em seguida, ele pegou uma de suas frias mãos e conduziu-a até um lugar mais alto. Tirou o pano que a cegava e...

Nossa...que vista maravilhosa...- disse ela admirada.

Tão maravilhosa quanto você, linda Kagome...

Ela fitou-o com olhar piedoso e tocou em seu rosto.

Hojo...- acariciava-o – Como você é carinhoso... "Diferente daquele hanyou idiota..." – pensou com raiva.

E você é linda... – respondeu olhando-a gentilmente terno.

Virou-se para ela, deixando a iluminada vista da cidade de Tóquio de lado. Aproximou-se lentamente e tocou na face gelada e angelical da menina. Olhou-a profundamente nos olhos, como se dissesse em alto e bom tom: "Eu te amo! Eu te amo!"

Kagome também o olhava fixamente. Sentia-se um pouco mal, por perceber que não gostava dele da mesma forma que ele gostava dela.

Volta de novo comigo? – perguntou ele com um ar suplicante.

Eu nunca te deixei, Hojo. Nós continuamos juntos. – respondeu ela com um leve e meigo sorriso.

O rapaz soltou um sorriso de tanta, mas tanta felicidade...abraçou-a com tal intensidade, que ela até podia sentir a emoção que ele tinha no coração. Seus corpos se aqueciam. Suas respirações misturavam-se. Lentamente afastaram-se e em seguida aproximavam suas faces para um doce beijo. Seus lábios quentes uniram-se, formando um único ser. Seus corpos mais uma vez estavam colados, afagando-se. Carícias, toques...um amor incondicional. Pelo menos para Hojo...Kagome, ao contrário, sentia apenas um grande carinho de amizade por ele. Mas ela estava disposta a deixar que ele a reconquistasse novamente. Ele faria com que ela esquecesse Inu Yasha...

**Fim do flash back...**

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, e deles, escorreram algumas pequenas lágrimas. Tudo estava acabado...seus sonhos e seu amor, simplesmente já eram.

Duas longas aulas de 50 minutos finalmente haviam terminado. Os alunos arrumavam seus materiais escolares apressados. Outros, já estavam bem longe das salas de aula. Uns por serem mais "rapidinhos", outros, por terem cabulado aula...como Kouga, Miroku e Inu Yasha...

Os três amigos estavam no banheiro, apreciando uma Playboy. Alvoroçados como eram...estavam um gritando com o outro, competindo para segurar a revista e poder apreciar as fotos mais de perto. Quando finalmente chegaram no acordo de que Miroku seguraria a adorada revista, começaram com os elogios...

Nossa...que gata...- começou Miroku.

É...olha só o tamanho da bunda dela!- exclamou Inu Yasha animado.

Viraram para a página seguinte. Até o momento em que perceberam que Kouga não estava tão empolgado assim...

Que foi, mano? Por que tá assim?- perguntou Miroku com o rosto meio sério.

Ah...num foi nada não. Num me enche o saco, Miroku.- respondeu ele olhando para o outro lado.

Ah, qual é? A gente num é seus amigos? Não confia em nós?- reclamou Inu Yasha aborrecido.

Claro que são meus amigos. – concordou Kouga.- O problema é que eu tô muito mal...

O que aconteceu? A Ayame andou pegando no seu pé de novo?- quis saber Miroku.

Ih...nada a ver...ela já é outra fita...

Então tem outra mina na área?- perguntou Inu Yasha assanhado.

Aham...- concordou Kouga com pesar na voz.

Os amigos caíram na risada.

Parem de rir, seus trouxas! Se for pra zoarem com a minha cara, não falo mais nada!- Kouga ficou bravo.

Ok...ok...paramos.- assegurou Inu

Continua, vai?- pediu o outro com cara de pervertido.- Quem é ela?

É aquela garota do primeiro ano, a Kagome Higurashi.- disse ele um pouco corado.

Ah...aquela magricela gostosinha?

Cala a boca, Miroku! Seu tarado! Mais respeito com ela, senão eu te quebro a cara!- ameaçou o rapaz, apontando-lhe os punhos.

Tá bom...tá bom...violência não resolve nada...- o devasso tentou se defender.

Sei, sei...num fica de bobeira não, viu? É só faltar com o respeito com ela de novo, que você pode esquecer que nasceu, tá ouvindo?- Kouga realmente estava nervoso...

Ah, deixem de ser bakas! Parem com essa briguinha inútil!- advertiu Inu Yasha impaciente.

Olha só quem fala...- começou Kouga.

Aquele que nunca briga com ninguém...- completou Miroku sarcasticamente.

Ha- ha...- ele riu no mesmo tom.- Mas fala aí, cara. Como cê começou a gostar dela?

Tudo começou quando...

Ele contou a história desde o princípio.

E aí a gente ficou lá no festival.

Vocês ficaram?- Inu espantou-se.

Ah, disso eu já sabia...- disse Miroku folheando a revista.

É?- Kouga espantou-se mais ainda.

Claro! Eu encontrei a Rin e a Sango lá. Aí elas me contaram tudo!- respondeu ele com um sorriso safado.

Por que não me avisou que ía pra lá, seu tosco?

E eu tenho obrigação por acaso?

Ah, num me enche e me passa essa revista!

É...eu sabia...! A cabeça de baixo fala mais alto!- Miroku gargalhou.

Ah, cala essa sua boca, seu bosta!- sua testa latejava de ódio.

Os dois se "entendiam" e Inu Yasha estava calado. Inconscientemente, estava com um tremendo..._ciúmes_.

Mas por que sentiria ciúmes de uma garota tão chata, mal-criada, infantil, boba e sem graça como ela? Por que? E por que lembrou-se tão claramente da linda imagem dela mexendo em seu notebook?

Espera aí...será que...

Levantou-se bruscamente, assustando os outros dois.

Aonde cê vai, mano?- quis saber Kouga.

Eu vou ali e já volto.- respondeu apressado.

Kouga e Miroku entreolharam-se e em seguida soltaram uma risada bem safada. Aproveitando a saída de Inu, começaram a apreciar, mais uma vez, a adorada Playboy...

Inu Yasha corria meio desesperado pelos jardins da escola. Lembrava-se perfeitamente daquele delicioso cheiro que sentira no travesseiro. E o estava sentindo, não muito longe dali...

De que lado será que está?- procurava ele.

O garoto ficara muito intrigado. Aquele cheiro era simplesmente maravilhoso, e o tinha atraído espantosamente. Precisava senti-lo novamente...precisava descobrir quem era a dona daquele odor tão fascinante.

Kagome resolvera não ficar de tarde na escola. Despediu-se de Rin e Sango e dirigia-se para casa. Estava desanimada demais para ficar fazendo trabalho de História na biblioteca...Desceu as escadas do colégio e dirigiu-se até o portão principal.

E Inu Yasha se aproximava...

Ela se despediu do porteiro com um meigo sorriso. Começou a andar pelas calmas ruas do bairro. Viu uma loja de doces e resolveu entrar, para comprar um chocolate.

E Inu Yasha se aproximava...

Volte sempre!- desejou a moça do caixa.

Kagome saiu lentamente da loja, pois tentava abrir a embalagem do doce. Parou.

Mas que droga...isso não abre não?- ela irritada, tentava abrir a embalagem com dificuldade.

De repente...

Sentiu que alguém estava bem atrás dela. E o pior. A farejava...Ela estava muito assustada, para pensar em algo mais útil a se fazer...Virou-se bruscamente, e recebeu o ser com um tapão de doer a alma no rosto.

TAP!

AIIIIII! SUA LOUCA!- resmungou o ser.

INU YASHA?

GRRRRR...NUM GRITA, SUA DOENTE! NÃO PERCEBE QUE MEUS OUVIDOS SÃO SENSÍVEIS?- esperneou ele, tapando as orelhas.

E O QUE EU TENHO A VER COM A PORCARIA DOS SEUS OUVIDOS? NÃO LIGO NEM UM POUCO PARA ELES!- ela estava realmente irritada...ainda mais, vendo quem via...- Agora me deixa em paz, seu retardado! Eu tenho mais o que fazer!- disse virando-se para ir embora.

Retirou-se raivosamente.

Menina mimada...- resmungou o hanyou de braços cruzados.

_Aquele cheiro...é da...Kagome?_

**Continua...**

**Alunos, abram seus dicionários!**

**Baka- **Idiota

**Gomen nasai/ Gomene- **Desculpe-me; Desculpa

**Onegai- **Ah, por favor, sim?; Por favor

**Iie- **Não

**Hai- **Sim

**Tadaima- **Cheguei

**Okaeri- **Bem- vindo( a )!

**Moshi- moshi- **Alô ( ao telefone )

**Eien- **Para sempre; eternamente

**Konban wa- **Boa noite.

**Soraa falando...**

Domo, minha gente! XDD

E aí, como estão? Espero que bem...e como devem percebido, eu estou ótima, não? Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua...

E então, o que acharam desse capítulo? Ceis viram o que a Kagome fez? Decidiu esquecer o Inu Yasha e voltar com o Hojo! Tadinha, né? Imaginem como ela estava sofrendo com aquela situação toda? Mas também, vê se o Inu não deu uma mancada com ela? Chamando-a de Kikyou? KIKYOU? Ah...fala sério! Nem eu suportaria! É um xingamento!

Ai, ai...mas pensando bem, até eu, aqui, escrevendo, fiquei com dó da Kikyou...vocês viram como o Naraku foi cruel com ela? Coitada...ela passou por maus bocados...( cara triste )

Rsrsrsrs...ah! Mas quem se importa com ela? XDD ( vê se eu não sou completamente louca? Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrssssss... )

Mas me digam...até que o Hojo é bem fofinho, não acham? Romântico, carinhoso...totalmente o oposto do Inuzinho! Só que experimentem dizer isso ao coraçãozinho da Ka-chan? Num vai dar em nada...agora é esperar pra ver se ela vai conseguir esquecê-lo...

A parte que eu achei mais zuada, foi a do Kouga, o Miroku e o Inu Yasha vendo Playboy! XD Vê se eles não são um trio de safados hentais? Putz!...Fala sério! Eles só pensam naquilo! ( ou será que é eu? O . o )

Huahuahuahuahuahauahuahua!

Outro mistério para vocês desvendarem!

Então, não percam o próximo capítulo!

Oks?

Vou-me indo agora! ( já enchi bastante o saco de vocês...- EI, NÃO É O QUE ESTÃO PENSANDO! )

Rsrs...

Muitos kissus,

Soraa.

**Mais uma vez...ARIGATOU!**

Gente, eu sei que sou muuuuuuito chata, sei que já me despedi, mas preciso falar mais uma coisinha. Eu gostaria de agradecer do fundo do coração à todos que têm passado aqui e deixado uma review pra mim.

Estou imensamente contente, por saber que minha fanfic totalmente baka e retardada está agradando vocês! Eu nunca pensei que fosse ser tão bem recebida aqui no FANFICTION. NET! É muito bom e gratificante saber que vocês estão do meu lado!

Provavelmente Love School ainda terá muitos capítulos...então, eu espero que vocês curtam até o final! Tomara que fiquem aqui juntinho, aproveitando cada parte, cada cena, cada fala e cada rolo que acontecer entre esses jovens tão confusos e ao mesmo tempo tão apaixonados dessa história.

Espero, do fundo da minha alma...que vocês agüentem esse ser tosco e inútil aqui! XDD

Bom, só tenho duas coisas pra dizer à vocês.

Primeiro:

Obrigada, Thanks, Gracias, Arigatou!

Segundo:

Eu amo vocês!

I love you!

Los quiero mucho!

Aishiteru!

Agora disse tudo.

Ja ne

o)


	10. Uma estrela de cinema?

**Love School**

**Capítulo 10- Uma estrela de cinema?**

_Aquele cheiro...é da Kagome?_

Inu Yasha permaneceu parado na calçada, olhando a menina ao longe. É...parece que a dona do maravilhoso odor de flores finalmente havia sido descoberta...Involuntariamente, o rosto do rapaz havia esquentado demais...ele estava completamente corado...

- Kagome...- suspirou em pensamento.

A jovem menina chegou rápido em casa. Além de estar com um tremendo mal- humor, estava cansada.

- Okaeri, Kagome-chan!- cumprimentou a mãe da garota, enquanto batia claras de ovos numa panela.

- Domo...

Mamãe se assustou com o desânimo da filha. Deixou a panela de lado, enxugou as mãos no avental e aproximou-se da garota.

- O que houve, minha querida? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não...nada não, mãe. Só quero ficar um pouco sozinha...- respondeu ela, sem olha-la nos olhos.

Retirou-se e foi para o quarto. Sem ao menos fechar a porta, largou a mochila no chão e se jogou na cama.

- Ufa!...Que droga de dia foi hoje! Eu só quero dormir e...

TRIII...TRIII...

Seu celular tocou. Com um tremenda má vontade, Kagome levantou-se da cama, foi até a mochila e pegou o aparelho. Olhou para o visor:

_Hojo is calling..._

TRIIII...TRIIII...

Mais uma vez tocou, porém agora, mais alto que antes. Kagome soltou um suspiro, fazendo com que sua franja balançasse.

- Domo, Hojo!

- "Domo, koneko-chan! Hajimemashitte?"

- Genki desu! E você?- ela parecia meio entediada...

- "Também estou bem."

Silenciaram.

- "Er...Kagome?"

- Hai?

- "Será que dava pra a gente sair amanhã?"

- Hum...- ela tentava se lembrar se não tinha nenhum outro compromisso- Acho que dá sim! A que horas?

- "Que tal depois da sua aula?"

- Ok!

- "Ótimo!"- disse Hojo alegremente.- "Então..."

- Então?...

- "Então a gente se vê amanhã, tá certo?"

- Certíssimo, senhor!- respondeu ela descontraída.

Ele deu algumas risadas.

- "Estou esperando ansioso..."

Ela apenas deu umas risadinhas amarelas.

- "Eu te amo, viu?"- disse ele, meloso como sempre.

Ela não sabia o que responder...só sabia que não o amava.

- Kissus!

- "Muitos outros pra você"- desejou ele ainda mais meloso.

- Bai, bai!- ela desligou o celular com pressa.

Voltou para a cama.

- Puxa vida...até quando irei agüentar isso?

No dia seguinte, de manhã...

Kagome, Sango e Rin iam sossegadamente para o colégio.

- Ah, Ka-chan...ainda tá pra baixo?- perguntou Sango, brincando com os cabelos.

- Um pouco...- respondeu ela chateada.

- Ah, miguinha, num fica assim não...- consolou Rin, enlaçando-a nos braços.

- É, num fica assim...-continuou Sango-chan- Além do mais...

Kagome olhou-a.

- Você ficou sabendo da última?

- Óbvio que não...- respondeu ela ainda triste.

- Vem aqui, cê num ouve nada que dizem na escola?- Sango espantou-se.

- Não costumo prestar muita atenção...

- Ah, não, Sango! Deixa que eu conto, douzo!

- Tá...fala Rin-chan.

- Sabe quem virá hoje na nossa escola?- começou ela toda entusiasmada.- Sabe? Sabe? Sabe?

- Se você me contar, com certeza saberei...- respondeu ela totalmente desanimada.

- Você nem adivinha...- continuou Rin mais animada.

- Ha- ha...é mesmo? Num sabia...- o tom já estava ficando sarcástico.

- Tá bom, vou dizer!- disse Rin quase explodindo de felicidade.

- Já era hora...- pensou Kagome, com um pouco de tédio.

- BANKOTSU!

- Dare?- Ka-chan não entendeu nada...

- Bankotsu! Aquele gatinho ma-ra-vi-lho-so que fez o filme: "Final de Verão"!- interrompeu Sango.

- Ele gosta de nadar? - ela realmente estava boiando...

As duas caíram no chão...

Depois de alguns minutos, já estavam na escola. E deram de cara com um tumulto infernal...todas as garotas do colégio estavam do lado de fora, esperando que Bankotsu, o astro de cinema, chegasse.

- Nossa...esse tal de Bankotsu deve ser famoso mesmo...até a Kikyou tá esperando ele!- comentou Kagome.

- Olha aqui, Kagome-chan! Uma foto dele.- avisou Sango.

As duas amigas arrastaram-na até o muro da escola. Nele, estava colado um cartaz, que avisava a vinda dele ao colégio para a produção de seu filme. Estava escrito assim:

"Alunos do Colégio Tóquio 

_Preparem-se com a vinda do maior e mais famoso astro do Japão, Bankotsu!_

_Para nossa sorte e grande motivo de orgulho, nosso colégio foi escolhido para ser cenário do próximo filme de Bankotsu! Entenderam?_

_O próximo filme dele, o "Amando você", será gravado aqui, no Colégio Tóquio!_

_Por isso, alunos, não percam a oportunidade de garantir seu autógrafo! Afinal, não é sempre que se conhece um astro, ao vivo e a cores...não é mesmo?"_

Kagome olhava um pouco pensativa para a foto do garoto.

- Hum...ele é bem bonito...- comentou

- Bem bonito? ELE É LINDOOOO!- gritou Sango assanhadamente

- E o melhor...ELE É MAIS VELHO!- terminou Rin.

- Como assim mais velho? Pra mim, ele não passa dos 16...- Kagome abismou-se.

Sango riu da cara da amiga.

- Ai, ai...como você é desligada, hein? Não percebe? Ele já tem 20 anos!

- Vinte anos?- ela assustou-se, como se tivesse visto uma assombração.

- Vinte, sim senhora!- respondeu Sango com um leve sorriso.

- OLHA LÁ, MENINAS! ELE CHEGOU!- esperneou Rin emocionada.

- O QUE? O BANKOTSU JÁ ESTÁ AQUI?- Sango-chan não acreditava.

- É SIM, OLHA LÁ A LIMUSINE DELE!

- AAAAAIII! NÃO ACREDITO! VOU VER O BANKOTSU DE PERTO!

Sango tirou um espelho da mochila.

- Ai, será que meu cabelo tá bom assim?

Rin tomou o espelho e começou a se arrumar.

- Acho que vou passar esse batom!

- Me dá isso aqui!- reclamou a outra.

- Não! Deixa eu terminar de me arrumar!

- Esse é o Bankotsu?- perguntou Kagome, apontando para frente.

- AAHHHHHHHHH!- gritaram as duas amigas em conjunto.- O BANKOTSUUUUUUU!

Ele entrava, coberto de seguranças, soltando lindos sorrisos e piscadelas para as garotas, que simplesmente haviam enlouquecido com sua presença.

- Eu amo todas vocês!- gritou ele.

Ao seu lado, porém, estava uma linda jovem, de cabelos brancos e face calma. Essa era sua parceira, ou seja, seu par romântico no filme.

- Odeio gritaria...- murmurou ela a Bankotsu.

- Relaxa, Kanna... logo, logo isso acaba...- respondeu ele, acenando para as demais.

Ela bufou de tédio.

Foram "perseguidos" até o ginásio. Mas logo o tumulto acabou, graças a Kagura, que botou as alunas em ordem. Fez com que todas se sentassem nas arquibancadas e se calassem.

Os garotos, que apesar de só olharem para os atributos físicos de Kanna, não estavam muito a fim de ficar ali, já que morriam de dor de cotovelo de Bankotsu. Mas mesmo assim, tiveram de se sentar também...

- O que elas viram naquele bicho do mato? – disse Miroku nervosamente.

- Dente!- respondeu Inu Yasha, quase morrendo de tanto rir.

Miroku e Kouga também caíram na risada.

- É mesmo, cara...podes crer!- comentou Kouga, quase sem conseguir falar direito.

Aquilo era dor de cotovelo mesmo...Bankotsu não tinha dentes enormes...pelo contrário. Seus dentes eram perfeitos, além de brancos. Ele era todo lindo, com a pele bronzeada, os cabelos longos, lisos e negros, presos numa trança. Seus olhos eram azuis e seu corpo...seu corpo era de dar água na boca. Enfim, ele era tudo de bom.

- Além de joselito, ele tem um péssimo gosto com as mulheres!- iniciou Miroku.- Bem que ele podia ter escolhido uma garota mais bonitinha...Olha aquilo! Por acaso aquela coisa é gente?

Inu Yasha gargalhou.

- Ela é mó pálida, meu...será que ela nunca tomou sol na vida?

- Também...- interrompeu Kouga.- Olha o tamanho do chapéu que ela tá usando na cabeça!

- Eu acho que é porque ela tem água no cérebro!- concluiu Miroku.

- HUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHHAUAHUAHUAHA...- os três riam extremamente alto.

- Olha lá, caras...Olha o tamanho do peito dela!- disse Inu Yasha enxugando as lágrimas.

- Peito? QUE PEITO?- perguntou Kouga, rindo sem parar

- Ela é uma verdadeira DESPEITADA!- disse Miroku, quase sem ar.

HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHA!...- continuaram aos berros.

Os gritos dos garotos chamaram a atenção de Kanna. Ela, então, olhou em direção das risadas de braços cruzados.

- Olha lá! Ela é mó orelhuda!

- Podes crer, Inu Yasha- concordou Kouga

- Gente...abunai, porque a qualquer momento, ELA PODE VOAR!

- LEVANTAR VÔO!- zombou Kouga.

- ELA É MÓ ZUREBA DE HÉLICE DE HELICÓPTERO!- disse Miroku.

HUAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAU!- eles riam sem parar.

- Algum problema, alunos?

Eles silenciaram.

- Bo...bom dia, senhorita Kagura.- gaguejou Kouga.

- E um mal dia para vocês!- desejou ela, com os olhos flamejando fogo.

- Haha...como ela é gentil, né?...- disse Miroku com uma gota na cabeça.

- DAMARE!

Calaram-se.

- Quero vocês em minha sala depois da aula. Vocês estão encrencados, mocinhos...- mandou Kagura, acariciando seu chicote.

- Haha...cê gosta bastante desse chicotinho, né?...Ele é bonitinho...- gaguejou Kouga, se borrando todo.

Ela lhe deu um olhar desprezível e foi embora.

- Ah...qual é, caras? Como vocês conseguem ser tão bunda moles?- Inu estava decepcionado.

- Se você é tão machão quanto pensa, porque não vai no meio da quadra e diz que a Kagura é muito gostosa?- desafiou Miroku.

- Amigo...- aproximou-se dele.- Eu sou louco...mas não sou cego!

- HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHAU!- começaram a gargalhar de novo. Mas desta vez, logo se calaram, já que receberam um "olhar 43" da inspetora.

Naraku, vestido com seu sóbrio terno preto e gravata vermelha, subiu até o palco e foi até o microfone. Começou seu discurso:

- Alunos e alunas do Colégio Tóquio...

Estavam silenciando aos poucos.

- Como já devem saber, hoje estamos recebendo uma visita muito especial. Uma visita, um tanto inusitada, mas muito importante. Vocês já devem conhecê-los dos jornais, revistas e televisão. Vocês...

- BANKOTSU, CADÊ VOCÊ? TAMUS AQUI SÓ PRA TE VER!- as meninas cantavam em coro, cada vez mais alto.

Os meninos, que não queriam ficar por baixo, começaram mais alto ainda.

- QUEREMOS A KANNA! QUEREMOS A KANNA!

Naraku havia esquecido sua paciência no banheiro de casa...estava prestes a explodir, mas não poderia fazer isso, já que ao seu lado, estavam o maior astro e a maior estrela da juventude.

Dando uma risada amarela falou:

- Acho que não querem mais me escutar...Com vocês, Bankotsu e Kanna!

Todos aplaudiram animadamente.

- LINDO! TESÃO! BONITO E GOSTOSÃO!- gritavam as meninas.

E os meninos...

- LINDA, TESUDA! BONITA E GOSTOSUDA!

Eles eram umas antas mesmo...além de analfabetos...Com exceção de Miroku, Kouga e Inu Yasha, que já estavam quase fazendo xixi nas calças, de tanto rirem da "cabeça grávida"...

- Bankotsu, junto com sua parceira, aproximaram-se do microfone.

- Domo, minna-san!- cumprimentou ele

- AHHHHHHHHHH!- esse foi o "oi" das garotas. O astro deu uma risada conquistadora.

- Dããããhhh...que tonho... "Domo, minna-san..."...- comentou Inu Yasha, o imitando.

- Bem que ele podia ir se catar...- desejou Kouga com ódio.

- Melhor...ele podia voar pra longe daqui com a amiguinha zurebuda dele!- Miroku espumava de raiva.

Inu deu algumas risadas.

- É verdade, mano...ia ser muito zuado...

- ...Nós agradecemos à todos vocês, por todo esse carinho que tiveram em nos receber. Esperamos que dê tudo certo, e que nosso filme seja um sucesso!- disse ele, fazendo sinal de vitória com as mãos.

Mais aplausos. Em seguida, o casal saiu do ginásio. Estavam indo se trocar, para começarem a gravar a primeira cena do filme.

Naraku voltou ao microfone, e começou a dar algumas instruções. Primeiro, ele avisou que não teriam aula por alguns dias, para que a escola estivesse completamente disponível para as gravações. Depois, para a alegria de todos, disse que seriam feitos testes, para a escolha de alguns alunos, para atuarem como figurantes!

Mas os planos de Kikyou eram outros...

- Tá fácil que eu vou deixar aquela vaca metida a besta atuar com o Banban...- disse ela, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- O que você tá pensando em fazer? – perguntou Ayame.

- Eu serei o par romântico do Bankotsu!- determinou ela, já imaginando seu rosto em todos os outdoors, em todos os cinemas, em todos os programas de televisão, em todos os jornais, em todas as revistas...- Hohoho...- gargalhou, satisfeita com a própria inteligência.

Depois de um alvoroço total nos testes, os figurantes finalmente haviam sido escolhidos. Naraku, "pacientemente", passava os nomes dos escolhidos:

- Antes de mais nada, quero dizer que os escolhidos foram avaliados rigorosamente pelos próprios convidados. ( Bankotsu e Kanna ). Agora, vou passar os nomes dos sortudos.

1. Kasumi do terceiro ano, como "Sae", a melhor amiga de Amy ( personagem de Kanna ).

2. Nanase do segundo ano, como "Aya", irmã mais nova de Takeru( personagem de Bankotsu ).

3. Tsubasa do terceiro ano, como "Keiichiro", colega de classe de Takeru.

4. Yui do segundo ano, como "Ayumi", a rival de Amy

E ele foi falando nome por nome...

45. E finalmente, Inu Yasha do segundo ano, como "a samambaia" do jardim.

- O QUÊ?- o rapaz estava perplexo- COMO ASSIM SAMAMBAIA?

- HUAHUAHUAUAHUAHUAHUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHA- todos os demais alunos riam como loucos.

- Eu te aconselho a se sentar, senhor Inu Yasha- disse o diretor, com um meio sorriso na face.

- GRRRRRR...- ele bufava de ódio, sentando-se.

- De "o gostosão da escola", você foi pra "samambaia do jardim"? Que decadência...- zombava Miroku, tentando evitar dar gargalhadas.

- Ah, cala essa sua boca, seu devasso de bosta!- resmungou ele, totalmente corado de vergonha.

- Ih...parece que o cachorrinho fedorento tá irritado...- Kouga sabia que seu amigo odiava quando ele o chamava assim.

- Por que você num vai ver se eu dei o c... na esquina, hein, LOBO FEDIDO?

- Tá bom...tudo menos "lobo fedido".- disse Kouga, desistindo da brincadeira.

- NADA! E muito menos CACHORRO FEDORENTO!- exclamou ele raivosamente.

- Trégua?- perguntou o outro, estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Trégua...- concordou Inu, apertando sua mão na dele.- Mas da próxima eu não te perdoarei!

- ...Os alunos que foram selecionados, devem, agora, se dirigir até os vestiários. Lá, encontrarão o figurino e os cabeleireiros. Vocês têm 20 minutos para se aprontarem.

- Vai lá, samam...quero dizer, cara!- disse Miroku, empurrando o amigo.

- É melhor você ir pastar, num acha?- respondeu Inu Yasha, retirando-se do local.

- Tão temperamental...- pensou o amigo, sorrindo.

Inu Yasha foi até o vestiário masculino batendo os pés, de tanto ódio que sentia. Por que justo com ele?

- DOUSHITE?- ele gritava, enquanto pegava o seu lindo figurino de samambaia.- KUSO! KUSO! KUSO! KUSOOOOO!

Era tanta a raiva que ele sentia, que até chutou seu armário! Mas acabou tendo outro problema...seu pobre pé estava quase estraçalhado, tal a força que usara para descontar a raiva que sentia no armário...

- ITAI!- gritou ele, acariciando o pé machucado.- Maldição...

- Ei, rapazinho! Você tem 5 minutos pra se vestir! Mexa-se!- ordenou um dos produtores.

- E QUEM É VOCÊ PRA MANDAR EM MIM?

- Qualquer um pode mandar numa...numa...- o homem não conseguia se segurar...- NUMA SAMAMBAIA! HUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAHAUHAUAHUAHAUA!

- Que humilhação...até o produtor do filme estava rindo da cara dele...

- Shimatta...- pensou o hanyou com a testa franzida.

Enquanto isso, numa das enormes escadas do colégio...

Câmeras estavam por todos os lados, microfones, e muitos figurantes. O diretor do filme, grande amigo de Bankotsu, explicava o que ele e Kanna deveriam fazer na primeira cena.

- Prestem atenção, meus anjos, porque só direi uma vez. Querida, você deve descer calmamente por essas escadas- ele apontou para a escada.- Aí então, pare no antepenúltimo degrau, jogue os cabelos para trás e diga a sua fala, olhando para o câmera 2.

- Será que eu poderia jogar os meus cabelos assim?- perguntou ela, jogando os cabelos para trás sensualmente, e roubando muitos olhares e assobios masculinos.

- Linda! Esplêndida! Faça assim mesmo!- o diretor bigodudo quase enlouqueceu, tal era a perfeição da jovem atriz.- Bom, mas como eu dizia, você pára no antepenúltimo degrau, joga os cabelos, olha para o câmera e diz sua fala: "Que bom estar de volta!" Em seguida, você, Bankotsu.

- Hai?

- Você aparecerá após uns 5 segundos, andando no meio da multidão, como se estivesse procurando alguém. Aí então, você olha para a Kanna e dá um sorriso bem meigo.

- Um sorriso assim?- perguntou ele, sorrindo para as meninas figurantes, que quase invadiram a área restrita, para poder abraçar aquele garoto tão fofo.

- Isso! Magnifico! Só deixe para sorrir quando estivermos filmando, ok?- pediu o diretor, meio descabelado.

- Ok.

- Entenderam tudo o que eu disse?

- Hai!- responderam os dois em coro.

- Então, posicionem-se! Os figurantes, por favor?

Todos foram para seus devidos lugares.

- Luz! Câmera! AÇÃO!

FLASH!

"Cena 1- O reencontro" 

"Amy, a linda jovem de cabelos longos e brancos, suavemente descia as escadas de seu colégio. Suave e leve como uma pluma...assim era ela, uma bela garota de 16 anos."

Kikyou, discretamente, terminava de comer uma deliciosa banana.

- Agora você já sabe o que fazer, Ayame!- murmurou ela, dando-lhe a casca da fruta.

Ayame, rápida e discretamente, colocou a casca no antepenúltimo degrau e saiu correndo.

- Essa eu quero ver de camarote...- pensou Kikyou, segurando-se para não rir.

"Amy estava feliz por ter acabado as férias. Ela adorava a sua escola. Descia as escadas lentamente, olhando para a multidão de alunos que andava alegremente pelos corredores do colégio.

- Que bom estar de...

Pisou no antepenúltimo degrau.

- VOLTAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Escorregou feito louca da escada e caiu com tudo no chão!

- CORTAAAAAA!- gritou o diretor desesperadamente. – CORTA! CORTA! CORTA!

Bankotsu correu até Kanna e tentava ajudá-la a se levantar.

- Daijobu ka?- perguntou ele preocupado.

- Dai...jou...bu...ITAI!- ela não tinha forças para responder.

- O que aconteceu, darling? Você está bem?- perguntou o diretor, quase arrancando os cabelos.

- E...eu acho que...

- Ela torceu o pé...- explicou Bankotsu.

- O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?

Uma bigorna de 8000 toneladas caiu na cabeça do diretor. Ele estava perdido!

- NÃO PODE SER! COMO ELA TORCEU O PÉ BEM AGORA?

Aquilo era simplesmente um desastre. Já estavam com a estréia do filme bem em cima. Precisavam de uma substituta urgentemente.

- MEU DEUS! O QUE A CRÍTICA DIRÁ DE MIM? EU SOU UM FRACASSO!- ele já estava tendo um treco.

- Vamos encontrar uma substituta.- propôs um dos produtores.

- UMA O QUÊ?

- Eu concordo com ele. Sem a Kanna, não poderemos fazer o filme. Mas com alguma outra garota parecida com ela...- disse Bankotsu

- MAS QUEM? QUEM SE PARECE COM A KANNA?

- É verdade...quem é a garota que tem aqueles cabelos e aquela pele branca como a neve? Daremo...

Ouvindo a decisão que tomaram, todas as meninas ali presentes começaram a gritar feito loucas, pedindo para serem a "Amy", no lugar de Kanna. Repentinamente, apareceu por detrás das câmeras uma garota de longos cabelos negros, pele branca como a neve, olhar fatal e um corpo extremamente sensual. Era ninguém mais ninguém menos que...Kikyou.

- Se quiserem, posso fazer o papel no lugar dela.- propôs ela com um olhar penetrante.

Todos, Bankotsu, os câmera-man, o diretor, os produtores...todos a olhavam abismados. Bem, tinham que admitir que ela era muito bonita. E, apesar de ter os cabelos negros, tinha também uma pele muito clara, semelhante a pele de Kanna. Além disso, seus olhares, completamente distantes e misteriosos eram parecidos.

- Você é uma forte candidata!- exclamou Bankotsu sorridente, para a infelicidade das outras.

- Nós temos pressa! Está mesmo disposta a substituí-la com competência?- perguntou o diretor.

- Claro!- respondeu ela, jogando os cabelos para trás, ainda mais sensualmente do que Kanna.

- PERFEITA!- exclamou o diretor.- Vamos! Vá se vestir e venha logo para filmar! Temos pouco tempo.

- Certo.- respondeu ela.

Bankotsu, porém havia visto, ao longe, que uma linda, inocente e pura jovem atrapalhava-se em chegar perto, para ver a filmagem.

- Ela...eu a quero...- pensou ele, olhando para seu corpo escultural e para sua face angelical.- Esperem!- deteu ele.

Todos, inclusive Kikyou, o olharam com um ponto de interrogação.

- Quem é aquela menina?- perguntou ele, ainda enfeitiçado à sua beleza infantil.

- Eu não a conheço! Acho que ela nem é dessa escola e...- a garota de 16 anos tentou convencê-lo.

- Eu a quero nesse filme.

- O QUE?- todos perguntaram.

- Eu já disse. Quero aquela menina no meu filme! Se ela não for o meu par, eu cancelarei o meu contrato!- exigiu ele.

- CO...COMO?- o diretor simplesmente abominava a possibilidade de um cancelamento de contrato, principalmente de um astro, como Bankotsu.- VA-VA-VAMOS FAZER EXATAMENTE COMO ELE DISSE! CHAMEM-NA AGORAAA!- ordenou ele, com seu megafone.

Kagome estava curiosa para saber o que estava acontecendo. Só ouvia uma gritaria infernal...

- Será que já começaram a gravação?

- Pelo jeito sim...- respondeu Sango, tentando se pendurar nas costas de uma outra aluna.

De repente, do meio da multidão, surgiram dois seguranças brutamontes, que bruscamente resgataram Kagome, arrastando-a pelo chão.

- TASUKETE! TASUKETEEEE! ELES ESTÃO ME SEQÜESTRANDO!- suplicava ela, achando realmente que estava sofrendo um seqüestro relâmpago...

- Kagome-chan somente se calou, quando fora surpreendida por um par de lindos olhos azuis que fitavam-na fixamente.

- Como se chama, menina?

- Er...Higurashi Kagome...- respondeu ela, mais do que vermelha.

- Acho que já deve me conhecer...- começou ele, com seu sorriso matador.

- "O pior é que não..."- disse ela em pensamento.- Be- bem...acho que sim...

Ele a levantou do chão, segurando-a carinhosamente e firmemente.

- Senhorita Higurashi...

- Ha...hai?- gaguejou ela.

- Será que estaria disposta a fazer esse filme comigo?- Bankotsu perguntou, sorrindo-lhe mais do que nunca.

- Er...

A menina não sabia o que responder...nunca atuara nem em uma peça teatral da escola! Muito menos num filme, de verdade...além disso, percebeu que estava recebendo muitos, muitos olhares de ódio e despeito das colegas...Todas estavam quase devorando-a viva!

- Be- bem...

- Você tem duas opções: Aceita ou aceita. Qual escolhe?- disse ele romanticamente.

- Er...acho que eu não tenho escolha, não é mesmo?...

- Ótimo! Você será a nova Amy, minha parceira do filme "Amando você"!

**Continua...**

**Alunos, abram seus dicionários!**

**Okaeri- **Bem-vindo ( a )

**Domo- **Oi!

**Koneko-chan- **gatinho( a )

**Hajimemashitte- **Como você está?

**Genki desu- **Estou bem.

**Hai- **Sim!

**Kissus- **beijos

**Bai bai- **Tchauzinho!

**Douzo- **Por favor.

**Dare- **Quem?

**Abunai- **Perigoso( em alguns casos, pode ser traduzido como "Cuidado!" Ou "Abaixe-se!" )

**Damare- **Cale a boca!

**Minna-san- **Todo mundo ( Domo, minna-san! – Oi pra todo mundo! )

**Doushite- **Por que?

**Kuso- **M...da; droga!

**Itai- **Ai!

**Shimatta- **Droga!

**Daijobu ka- **Você está bem?

**Daijoubu- **Está tudo bem; Eu estou bem

**Daremo- **Ninguém

**Tasukete- **Me ajude! ; Me salve! ; Socorro!

**Soraa falando...**

Hey, gente! E aí? Como estão? Se divertiram muito? Tomara que sim...( cara de nervosismo )

Nossa...será que nossa amiga Kagome vai virar uma estrela de cinema? Gente, é muita coisa pra uma menininha de 15 anos, não acham? Mas ela não está só! Bankotsu parece disposto a ajudá-la no que for preciso! Aliás, meio estranho ele ter escolhido justamente ela, não acham?

Um mistério...

Mas quem se ferrou mesmo foi a Kikyou, né? Tentou, tenteou e tentou, mas não cnseguiu nem atuar ao lado do Banban, como ela mesma o chama! Vê se pode! Mas também, ela quis conseguir as coisas trapaceando...não daria certo mesmo...Claro! Isso seria injusto! u.u

Mas sabem o que me fez rir que nem doida enquanto eu estava escrevendo? O trio de hentais do Love School! Isso mesmo! Inu Yasha, Kouga e Miroku!

Gente do céu...eles zoaram muito com a Kanna! Tadinha...e ela nem é cabeçuda como eles disseram...agora...despeitada... Hum, tenho minhas dúvidas! XDD

Mas a coisa mais, mais, mais, maaaaais tosca que eu poderia ter feito foi: dar o papel de SAMAMBAIA DO JARDIM pro pobre do Inu-chan!

Putz, isso foi muito engraçado!( pelo menos pra mim...O . O ) E cá entre nós, uma tremenda humilhação pro gostosão da escola. Ninguém fez cerimônias e simplesmente caíram na risada! Rsrsrsrssss...

Tá bom...eu fui má com ele! Mas é que eu acho que eu acabei me colocando um pouco no lugar da Kagome-chan...ela tá com muita raiva dele! E num é pra menos! Ele deu muita mancada!

Ah! Mas para os fans do casal Sesshy e Rin, preparem-se, porque pode ser que nos próximos capítulos coisas novas aconteçam, viu? O único adiantamento que eu posso dar do próximo capítulo, é que ele vai Ter muito ciúmes e trapalhadas! Ah! E algo simplesmente assustador...alguém do Colégio Tóquio vai revelar um outro lado jamais conhecido!

Então, não percam o próximo capítulo!

E não deixem de mandar reviews, tá bom?

Muitos kissus,

Soraa nn

**What?**

Perceberam que eu usei dois termos em inglês? Bom...coisa um tanto anormal por aqui, já que a maioria das palavras estrangeiras são japonesas...Pois bem! Só vou explicar, caso alguém não tenha entendido o significado.

"_**Hojo is calling..." "Darling"**_

"Hojo está chamando..." "Querida"

Entenderam?

**Love Club!**

Aqui, é a seção em que eu respondo as reviews de vocês! Pra mim será muito mais fácil, já que ultimamente, tenho tido dificuldades em responder via e-mails! Vamos começar?

**Mômoko-chan- **Sério? Essa eh a primeira fic q c deixa uma review? Q emocao! Q bom q c gostou de Love School! Arigatou! E ainda bem q c tah cmg! SOU TOTALMENTEANTI-KIKYOU! ( ecaaaa...) XD Bjus!

**Anielly- **Hm...naum tenho certeza...axu q naum vai ser completamente hentai naum...eu queru q Love School tenha bastanti romance, humor e drama...mas claro q terao partes mais quentes...XD Ainda bem q c sempre passa aki, neh? Arigatou pelo carinho!nn

**Kagome Universe- **Ai, Kagomezinha! Q bom q tu gosta da minha fic! Euvejo q c passa aki sempre! Brigadaum, miga lindaaaaa! Espero q acompanhe ate o final! nn

**Tmizinha- **Ai, ai, ai...MIGUINHA LINDAAAAA! Gostou mesmu? Q bom! Q bom q c sempre passa aki pra dar uma olhada na historia da sua amigona toska, inútil e retardada! O.o Soh tenho duas coisas a dizer. Primeiro: Arigatou! Segundo: EU TE ADORO!

**Domenique- **Gostou mesmo? Q ótimo! Passa sempre aki, blz? Kissus!

**Kate- **Eh...td q eh bom sempre tem um fim!... :( Mas se vc acompanhar a fic até o final, jah fico satisfeita! Bjinhus pra vc, Kate!

**Valeria- **Noooosa...quantas perguntas pra responder...O.O Bom. Brigadao por ter gostadu da minha fic, linda! Agora, respondendo...Uma hora o Inu vai descobrir SIM a burrada q fez. O Sesshy e a Rin taum numa relação muito lenta...tah se desenvolvendo aos poucos, mas quem sabe naum dê certo? ( isso só eu sei! XD ) O cara q esbarrou na Kagome num era o pai do Inuzinho naum, viu? Eh, o Naraku eh mal mas eh bem bunitão! Kissus!

**Nanda Yukimura- **Eh, guria...o Inu e suas burradas...mas um dia ele toma jeito! XD Eu sabia q c ia gostar da parte da Playboy! ( lembrei d vc quando tava escrevendo! ) Omedetou pelas reviews na sua fic! Vou passar lah, viu? Jah tem cap novu?

**Raquel- **Como c pode ver, jah tamus de cap novu! Espero q tenha gostadu bastanti, viu Raquel? Passa sempre aki tah? Kissus!

**Sra. Taisho- **Rsrsrsrsrs...eu adoro fazer suspense, minha cara! Q bom q tah gostandu! Passa sempre aki, tah certo? Mil bjus pra vc!

**Lila Brow- **Oi, Lila! Gostou mesmu da fic? Q sugoi! Arigatou! Oh, pra postar uma hisória eh mt facil...primeiro, vc precisa fazer uma conta aki no Depois, vc espera um prazo de cerca de 3 dias q eles poem. Depois disso, vc jah pode por sua historia! Faz sua fic no word do seu pc e depois c vai em DOCUMENTS, procura sua fic, e coloka ela. Aih c vai em STORIES, cria sua história e coloka o documento q c salvou no word. Depois c vai receber um e-mail, avisando q vc criou uma história! Pronto! Ela jah estara no ar! ( lembrando q toda vez q c colokar um cap novu, vc vai receber um e-mail avisando! ) Entendeu? Qualquer dúvida, me pergunta q eu te ajudo! Bjus!

**Hinata-chan- **Pode ficar sossegada...Sesshy e Rin terao seu momento de glória! A relacao deles tah bem lenta ainda, tmb pq c conhece o Sesshy, neh? Ele eh meio complikado! Mas com a Rin sendo dakele jeito taum meigo como eh, pode ter certeza q vai dar namoro! nn A Kagome tah meio vaciolona tmb, neh? Mas o Inu naum fika atras! XD Kissus! E volte aki sempre!

**Deza-chan- **Ai, Deza...brigadao por ter gostadu da minha fic, viu linda? Volta sempre aki! O Inu foi bem baka mesmu, mas vai ter o dele SIM! C vai ver...Kissus e arigatou!


	11. Amando você

**Love School **

**Capítulo 11- Amando você **

Ela não tinha escolha...mesmo não sentindo a mínima vontade de atuar ao lado de um ator que nem conhecia, Kagome teve de aceitar o convite...mas o que mais a incomodava, não era o fato de ter de atuar exaustivamente...mas sim, os terríveis olhares que recebia das colegas...Porém, principalmente, de uma certa pessoa, que sempre estava no seu pé, atormentando-a. Kikyou...Ela simplesmente a encarava com um olhar maligno, de puro ódio mortal...parecia que ela queria avançar em cima dela e lhe arrancar todos os cabelos! Fio por fio!

Kagome tremia pelas bases, a pressão era muita...mas sabia que já estava completamente dentro da confusão...

Sango e Rin, penduradas no corrimão da longa escada, apenas gargalhavam da cara da amiga...

- Ai...essa Kagome é fogo mesmo...olha só a cara que ela tá fazendo, só porque o Bankotsu a chamou pra fazer o filme!- começou Rin

- Eu tenho certeza que você iria fazer uma cara bem pior...- respondeu Sango, com uma enorme gota na cabeça, e com um ar de tipo: "a suja falando da mal lavada..."

Rin apenas deu uma risadinha sem graça, imaginando claramente a cara de idiota que faria, se estivesse a poucos centímetros do Banban.

- Ai, me deu vontade de ir ao banheiro...vamos comigo?- pediu Sango já se levantando.

- Será que a Kagome vai começar a gravar logo? Porque eu queria vê-la um pouquinho...

- Ah, qual é? Ela ainda vai se trocar...vamos, vai? – implorou a outra.

- Tá bom! Mas vamos logo!- concordou Rin sorrindo.

Saíram apressadamente, porém com dificuldade. O tumulto ainda era total. Quando, finalmente, conseguiram chegar ao banheiro...

- No que será que vai dar esse filme, hein?- começou Sango, enxugando as mãos

- Com certeza vai ficar lindo...a Kagome tem um rostinho tão angelical!- respondeu a amiga, com um sorriso de orelha à orelha e os olhos brilhando.

Foram saindo do toalete. Sango nada viu, continuou falando do filme e de Kagome. Mas Rin...Rin havia visto alguém...

- Pode ir indo na frente. Eu lembrei que tenho que trocar meu absorvente!- disse ela, apressando-se em voltar.

- Ué...não sabia que você estava menstruada... – a garota estranhou.

- Ah...num preciso dizer tudo, né? Vai indo e depois cê me conta tudo, tá?- ela parecia apressada.

- Tá bom...- Sango não entendeu nada...

Rin voltou correndo e se escondeu atrás de um arbusto. De longe avistava ele...Sesshoumaru.

- Ué...por que ele tá sozinho? Ele sempre anda rodeado de gente...- pensou ela confusa.

O rapaz estava sentado num banco solitariamente. Com uma expressão meio triste e pensativa também. Parecia um tanto arrasado...será que havia brigado com alguma namorada? Ou simplesmente não estava a fim de ver ninguém?

- Ah...não custa tentar...- disse ela esperançosa.

Ela chegou por trás dele, fazendo-lhe não muita surpresa.

- Domo...- cumprimentou timidamente.

Ele se virou lentamente, a fim de poder encará-la. Ela assustou-se por um momento, pois seu olhar era frio e sem sentimento. Sem nada dizer, ele se levantou e saiu.

- Es...espere...- disse ela desolada.

Sem olhar para trás, ele respondeu:

- Não me siga.

- Mas ela não o obedeceu...

- Por que está me tratando assim? Por acaso eu te fiz alguma coisa?

Ele parou. E sem nada responder, abaixou a cabeça. E de seus pensamentos, surgiu a face de um homem muito forte e imponente. Este homem, era seu pai...

"- Você não tem ninguém para amar?- perguntou ele 

_- Para...amar?...- o filho estranhou a pergunta_

_- Sesshoumaru...a vida não é feita apenas de poder e ganância...a vida também é feita de amor. Se você nunca amar ninguém, jamais entenderá a verdadeira essência da vida. _

_O rapaz pôs-se a sair do local._

_- Patético..."_

Ele mais uma vez se virou para a menina e olhou para aquela face aflita e infantil por um longo tempo. O silêncio parecia não terminar nunca. Rin aproximou-se lentamente do rapaz, e com suas mãos, tocou em seu rosto levemente. Deslizou o dedo indicador com suavidade pelos traços firmes e masculinos da face de Sesshoumaru. Seus olhos estavam semi- cerrados, e sua feição ruborizada.

Estranhamente, ele não a impediu de se aproximar...ela era diferente das outras. Mostrava-se apaixonada, cheia de amor para dar. Ambos pareciam se conhecer há muito tempo, naquele momento. De repente...

- Eu não sou a pessoa certa.- disse ele firmemente, retirando com certa força a delicada mão de seu rosto.

Agora sim...ele não olharia para trás...saiu de lá tão rápido, que Rin nem teve tempo de chamá-lo mais uma vez. Se é que haveria uma próxima vez...parecia que estavam se despedindo para sempre...aquele parecia o fim de algo que nem havia começado...Ela tentou se segurar, porém sem sucesso. Caiu em prantos...

Inu Yasha estava quase tendo um treco. Quanta humilhação...quanta humilhação...todos o olhavam com umas caras tão assustadas...Também. Ele estava simplesmente ridículo. Estava vestido com um macacão verde ofuscante coberto de milhares de folhas artificiais. E em sua cabeça, uma verdadeira floresta de folhas, porém estas eram verdadeiras. De quebra, um par de luvas preto e uma galocha, dessas de borracha, para proteger os pés da chuva.

É...ele não tinha acordado com o pé direito mesmo...

- Calem essas suas bocas, seus vermes de uma figa! Juro que depois disso, vou dar uma surra em cada um de vocês!

- Você não muda mesmo, hein, Inu Yasha?

- Kikyou?- o hanyou assustou-se, ao se deparar com a namorada.

- É...sou eu mesma, amorzinho- confirmou ela, aproximando-se dele e agarrando-lhe o pescoço.

- Não! Não olhe pra mim! Eu estou um completo desastre!

Ele tentou se afastar dela, mas sem muito sucesso. Dando algumas risadas, ela respondeu:

- Ah...que é que é isso?...Eu te amo do jeito que você é...seja vestido de Inu Yasha, seja vestido de samam...

- Não precisa dizer o resto, eu já entendi.- disse ele meio nervoso.

- Bom, o que eu quero dizer, é que não me importo com nada disso.

- Que...que bom...- ele corou.

Kikyou o arrastou até a cantina, que estava vazia. Ela o sentou na mesa e em seguida acomodou-se em seu colo.

- Você nem sabe o que aconteceu há pouco...

- O que?- ele ficou curioso.

- Sabe a Kanna?

- Ah! A cabeça grávida!- Inu respondeu, já começando a rir.

- Quem?- a namorada abismou-se.

- Nada, nada! Tá. O que tem ela?

- Ela estava gravando uma cena do filme, e de repente tropeçou na escada e torceu o pé!

- Verdade?- ele não se surpreendeu muito...

- É claro! Isso não te assustou nem um pouquinho?

- Não muito...- houve desinteresse na resposta.

- Hum...mas o que eu vou te dizer agora, com certeza vai te impressionar bastante...

Uma leve brisa sacudiu a porta da cozinha do refeitório...

- O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?

Inu estava quase morrendo, por conta do susto que tomara. Kagome estrela de cinema?

- Você só pode estar brincando...- ele tentava não acreditar nas palavras dela.

- Juro que não é brincadeira. Se não acredita, venha comigo e veja com seus próprios olhos!

Foram rapidamente àquele mesmo lugar, naquela mesma escada. Todos ainda estavam lá.

- "Até parece...será mesmo que aquela garota boba, chata e mal- educada está fazendo o filme com o joselito?"- pensou ele com raiva.

Sem cerimônias, subiram no corrimão da escada e se surpreenderam...

Kagome estava simplesmente linda, com um uniforme colegial cinza, um laço cor-de-rosa nos cabelos, uma meia branca até os joelhos e um delicado sapatinho preto bem engraxado nos pés.

- "Aquela é a Kagome?..."- disse Inu Yasha em pensamento, quase de boca aberta.

- Todos prontos?- perguntou o diretor do filme.- Então...luz, câmera, AÇÃO!

FLASH!

"_Cena 1- O reencontro ( de novo...-.- )"_

"Amy descia as escadas delicadamente. Estava muito feliz de estar de volta...ela adorava sua escola e seus amigos. Mas estava à procura de um outro alguém...

Suave como uma pluma, desceu até o último degrau, olhando para todos os demais alunos, que andavam apressados e animados pela escola.

- Como é bom estar de volta...- disse ela, jogando seus cabelos para trás, com um leve sorriso infantil.

De repente, o tal ser tão desejado apareceu...suas preces finalmente estavam sendo ouvidas.

Takeru, o garoto que não saía dos pensamentos de Amy, olhou-a alegre e apaixonadamente. Com dificuldade e pressa, chegou até a amada, que o esperava pacientemente na escada.

- Amy...há quanto tempo...não é mesmo?- disse ele, pegando-lhe nas mãos."

Kagome corou novamente. Bankotsu era tão bom ator...aquilo tudo parecia ser real...

- Er...si- sim...Ban...quero dizer...Takeru..."

- CORTAAAAAAA!- gritou o diretor.

O casal adolescente virou-se.

- Não faça assim, menina! Você precisa ser mais natural! Lembra-se? Você ama o Takeru, e já o conhece...

- Está...está bem...

- Não! A cena ficou perfeita! Onegai, não precisamos gravá-la novamente.- interrompeu Bankotsu.

O diretor, meio encabulado, assentiu.

E de lá de cima, Inu Yasha e Kikyou olhavam com ódio...

- Ela é uma metida mesmo...- iniciou Kikyou.

- E se faz de santa, mas não é!- completou Inu Yasha, com a maior das dores de cotovelo.

- Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa, amor! Ou vamos deixar isso tudo barato?- disse a jovem com os punhos cerrados.

- Abraça que isso vai ficar assim...- pensou Inu Yasha de cara feia.

Todos, notando a presença dos dois ali no corrimão, começaram a rir sem parar.

- OLHA A SAMAMBAIA DE JARDIM DE NOVO!- um gritou.

HUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAUAHAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUHAHAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAUAAUHAUHAUHAUHAHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUA!...- todos riam, riam, e riam...

Kagome, estranhando, olhou para o alvo das gargalhadas.

- O quê? Aquele é o Inu Yasha?- pensou, completamente atônita.

- HUAHUAHUAHAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHAUAHHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAUAH!...- continuaram com as gargalhadas.

- Kuso...eu virei alvo de chacota, depois da invenção dessa bosta de filme...eu tenho que acabar com isso logo, e mostrar pra todo mundo quem é que manda aqui!"- Inu Yasha pensou alto.

- Então junte-se a mim, amor! Você se vinga desses otários, e eu, me vingo daquela garota ridícula!

Inu parou por um momento.

- Ok! Tô dentro!

- Ótimo...- ela sorriu maliciosamente.

Rin, depois de conseguir se recuperar um pouco do choque que tomara, resolvera voltar, para ver as gravações. Apesar de ainda não se sentir muito bem, sabia que uma coisa não tinha nada a ver com a outra, e portanto, não as misturaria.

- Bom...mas acho que eles já nem devem mais estar lá...por onde eu começo?

Olhou para todos os lados.

- Ah! Já sei!

A menina teve uma idéia...um tanto arriscada, mas uma idéia boa. Iria até a sala da senhorita Kagura, para perguntar.

- Eu sei que ela não é a Miss Simpatia (1), mas não tenho outra opção.

Ela chegou perto da porta da sala da inspetora. Porém, de dentro da sala, ela podia escutar uns ruídos estranhos...Estranhos? Eram simplesmente bizarros...eram gemidos...gemidos muito altos...quem gemia daquele jeito, devia estar sentindo muita dor. Ou muito prazer...

Curiosa como era, Rin colocou um dos olhos perto da fechadura e pôs-se a espiar. No começo a imagem não estava muito clara. Mas depois...ela simplesmente viu uma cena de cair o queixo...

Depois de muito esforço, finalmente conseguiram acabar de filmar a primeira cena. Agora, todos estavam na piscina da escola. A próxima cena seria lá. Kagome sentiu-se meio envergonhada, a princípio...não gostava muito de usar biquínis ou qualquer tipo de roupa que mostrasse o corpo excessivamente...ela era muito tímida. Mas estava interpretando uma garota infantil e ao mesmo tempo bem ousada. Precisava ser perfeita.

A produção molhou o cabelo dela de leve. O suficiente, para deixá-lo ondulado e mais comprido. Fizeram-lhe uma suave maquiagem na face e deram-lhe alguns acessórios para a cena.

Em seguida, quando Kagome, Kasumi ( que interpretava Sae ) e Nanase ( que interpretava Aya ) estavam prontas para a cena, o diretor começou a explicar o que deveriam fazer.

- Estão todos prontos? Luz, câmera, AÇÃO!

FLASH!

"_Cena 2- O convite"_

"Amy estava muito feliz. Não só pela volta às aulas. Mas porque naquele dia, tiveram aula de natação, sua preferida.

- Nossa...a piscina estava muito boa hoje...- iniciou Sae, sua melhor amiga.

- É mesmo...- respondeu Amy, enxugando os cabelos ainda úmidos.

De repente, ao longe, uma menina de corpinho magro surgiu alegremente, acenando para as duas.

- Domo, meninas!

- Domo, Aya! Hajimemashitte?

- Genki desu, Sae! E você Amy? Tudo bom?

Amy estava com o coração a mil por hora...afinal, Aya era a irmã mais nova de Takeru!

- Tudo...tudo bem...- respondeu ela, meio corada.

Aya virou-se.

- Ah! Olha só...o meu anisan tá vindo pra cá...

Aí que o coração de Amy disparou...estava quase saindo pela boca! Era demais pra ela...Ele aproximava-se...tão lindo, com sua sunga preta e seu corpo másculo...Os cabelos soltos ao vento e aquele seu olhar hipnotizante...

- Ossu!- cumprimentou ele.

- Hum...não estamos fazendo nada, só conversando...- respondeu Aya.

- Er...Amy?

- Hai?

TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...

- Será que eu poderia falar um pouquinho com você?

- Er...claro!

Ele a ajudou a se levantar.

- Voltamos já, já!- disse a menina às outras duas com um sorriso amarelo.

- Aham...sei...- elas já tinham sacado o clima entre os dois.

Takeru pretendia chamá-la para sair. Ele estava decidido a conquistá-la. Já fazia muito tempo que gostava dela..."

Inu Yasha e Kikyou, pendurados na janela do lado de fora da sala da piscina aquecida, combinavam o plano.

- Mas a gente tem que jogar na hora certa...- murmurou Kikyou baixinho.

- Ah, me dá logo isso aqui!- resmungou Inu, quase morrendo, de tanto _ciúmes_ que estava sentindo de Kagome.

- Nossa...eu não sabia que você queria tanto se vingar daquela gente...- ela assustou-se.

- Você não sabe o quanto...- respondeu ele, com os olhos flamejantes.

"Takeru e Amy pararam de pé na borda da piscina. O rapaz, mais uma vez pegou nas frias mãos da menina, num ato de muito carinho.

- Sabe o que é, Amy...

- Fala...- respondeu ela, olhando-o nos olhos.

- É que..."

TIC!

Estranho...Bankotsu sentiu algo bater em sua cabeça...mesmo assim, continuou.

"- É que eu tava pensando...será que a gente..."

Aquele cara de pau...por que toda a hora ele pega na mão da Kagome?- pensou Inu Yasha raivosamente, já preparando uma pedra ainda maior para jogar.- Bakayarou...- disse baixinho.

TIC!

Outra pedrada...só que aquela tinha sido ainda mais forte.

- Quem será que tá fazendo isso...- pensou Bankotsu, virando-se na direção da pedrada. Quando, de repente...

- AHHHH!- ele soltou um grito, e involuntariamente, empurrou Kagome para dentro da piscina. E ele foi junto...

SPLASH! TIBUMMMM!

- CORTA!- gritou o diretor, correndo para o local. E a pedrada, que era para ser dada na cabeça de Bankotsu, foi direto na lata do pobre homem desesperado com o megafone na mão.- ITTAI DARE?- esperneou ele, acariciando a cabeça dolorida.- QUEM ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO?

Houve um silêncio assustador.

CRI...CRI...CRI...

Kagome fora resgatada por Bankotsu no colo. Ai...que romântico que ele era...segurava-a com força, e ao mesmo tempo, com tanto carinho...ele era mesmo encantador.

- Gomen nasai, pelo empurrão...- disse ele, com um sorriso ainda mais lindo e com as bochechas meio avermelhadas.

A menina sorriu meigamente.

- Tudo bem...até que não foi tão ruim assim...- ela estava mais do que corada.

Sem querer, o jovem astro, que também é homem, desviou seu olhar para os seios molhados da menina. Putz...um lado do top que ela usava estava caído, por conta da queda...seu busto esquerdo estava à mostra!

- Opa!- os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Foi mal...é que...- começou ele encabulado.

- Não, não...a culpa foi toda minha e...- dizia ela, arrumando o top.

Inu Yasha olhava a cena com tanto, mais tanto ódio...porém, ao mesmo tempo...havia visto algo um tanto inusitado...

- Nossa...ela tem peitos grandes...- pensou ele com o rosto meio corado.

- Ei, Inu Yasha! Pare de olhar para aquela vadia!- murmurou Kikyou com mais raiva ainda.

- Eu não estou olhando para vadia nenhuma! Estou olhando para a Kagome!- retrucou ele.

- Shhhhh...não pronuncie este nome! Dá má sorte!- advertiu ela, tapando-lhe a boca.

- Ah! Deixe de bobagem!- ele tirou a mão dela bruscamente, fazendo com que ela perdesse o equilíbrio.

Olharam-se com olhar desesperado. E em seguida, caíram com tudo no chão!

- Dá pra vocês saírem de cima de mim?- gritou uma voz desconhecida.

- RIN?- os dois gritaram abismados.

- E o que vocês estavam fazendo pendurados na janela? Estão gravando lá dentro?- perguntou a garota, limpando o uniforme.

- Er...bom...- Kikyou atrapalhou-se.

- Na verdade...estavam! Agora não sei aonde foram...quem sabe não estão na sala da oitava série? – interrompeu Inu Yasha, tentando se livrar de Rin.

- Ano...está certo, vou verificar. Arigatou!- disse ela, acenando.

- Douitashimashite! Ah! E gomene...pela queda...- respondeu ele, acenando de volta.

Quando percebeu que a menina não estava mais lá, Inu soltou um suspiro de alívio.

- Ufa...essa foi por pouco...

- É mesmo...- concordou a kanojo.

E o dia, as horas, os minutos...foram passando tão rápido...quando foram perceber, já era mais de 6 da tarde! Inu Yasha e Kikyou não conseguiram realizar nenhum de seus "terríveis" planos, Rin só foi achar suas amigas no finalzinho, Kagome e Bankotsu já tinham gravado mais da metade do número das cenas...É mesmo...Kagome-chan ficara o dia inteiro na escola.

Será que não tinha se esquecido de nada?

- Ela não virá...- suspirou Hojo, ainda sentado na mesa da lanchonete, olhando para seu relógio de pulso.

Uma garoa fininha começou a cair...a produção guardava as câmeras e outros materiais de filmagem. Os alunos figurantes já iam embora...já estava anoitecendo.

Kagome secava seu cabelo com um secador lá no vestiário feminino.

- Retire a roupa do figurino e coloque-a no cabide, certo?- pediu uma moça da produção.

- Li kara.- assentiu a menina.

Ela estava lá sozinha...ou pelo menos achava que estava. Perto dos chuveiros, tinha um buraco não muito grande. Por detrás desse buraco, o porão da escola. Um lugar secreto, na verdade, que apenas alguns curiosos conheciam. Um deles, era o hanyou...Inu-kun.

Kagome retirava a roupa com cuidado. Não queria estragá-la.

- Nossa...nunca pensei que algo assim acontecesse um dia comigo...puxa vida!

Primeiro retirou a mini saia de prega. Depois as meias.

Inu Yasha sorriu baixinho.

- Ela ainda usa calcinha com estampas de florzinhas...- pensou.

Em seguida, a menina retirou a blusa de marinheiro. Soltou os cabelos daquele laço rosa e os sacudiu um pouco.

- Nossa...como ela é bonita...- o rapaz babava.- E os peitos dela são grandes mesmo...como eu queria poder tocá-los...- pensou com um olhar pervertido, mexendo as mãos, como se estivesse tocando nos seios da garota.

Kagome pegava seu uniforme, quando parou por um instante.

- Hum...pensando bem, acho que vou tomar um banho primeiro...estou completamente exausta.

Jogou o uniforme dentro de seu armário e lentamente, retirou a calcinha. Inu Yasha estava quase tendo um treco, ela estava praticamente pelada! Em seguida, ela tirou o sutiã branco de rendinhas.

Sangue começou a escorrer do nariz do garoto. E seu "amiguinho", que morava dentro de sua cueca, começou a se animar...

Ela entrou justamente na cabine do buraquinho. Ligou o chuveiro quente e pôs-se a ensaboar o corpo curvilíneo. Do discreto buraco, Inu Yasha olhava para o bumbum da menina, que estava bem em sua frente. Ai, ai...ele estava quase morrendo, de tanto prazer que estava sentindo.

- Como ela é gostosinha...- disse ele bem baixinho.

- Hãn?

Ela pensou ter ouvido vozes... Começou a olhar em volta da cabine e percebeu que havia um pequeno buraco na parede.

- Que estranho...

Ela se agachou no chão e enfiou o dedo indicador na parede. Seu dedinho quase furou o olho do rapaz do outro lado, que não pôde evitar um grito.

- AIIII!

A menina assustou-se.

- Quem está aí?- perguntou ela trêmula.

Não houve resposta...

- QUEM ESTÁ AÍ?- ela repetiu.

De repente, ouviu um barulho do outro lado da parede. Era Inu, tropeçando em alguns livros. Ele tentava fugir dali o mais rápido possível. Mas estava difícil...não só pelo fato de ali ser um porão cheio de coisas velhas...mas também, porque mal conseguia andar, estava completamente molhado...

Kagome se enxugou rapidamente, vestiu-se e saiu do local. Surpreendeu-se, porém, com a chuva que caía.

- Ame...

Quando finalmente conseguiu sair do porão, Inu Yasha fora surpreendido por um funcionário da escola. Deveria ir até a sala da senhorita Kagura. Ah...agora havia se lembrado...

"Estão encrencados, mocinhos..."

Kagura havia dito a ele e aos seus amigos, que fossem em sua sala depois. Só porque haviam dado algumas risadinhas...

Enfim, o rapaz acabou assentindo, e foi levado até lá.

- Arigatou, Takashi-san...- agradeceu Kagura.- Pode se retirar.

O homem foi embora, fechando a porta em seguida.

- Kouga? Miroku?- o garoto surpreendera-se. Seus amigos já estavam lá.

Um estrondoso trovão ecoou no céu. A chuva estava ainda mais forte. Kagome, coitada, estava sem guarda-chuva. Corria pelas ruas alagadas, tentando se proteger, com sua mochila.

- É melhor eu parar um pouco...

Ela foi até debaixo de uma árvore. Tentou, inutilmente, secar-se. Ela estava ensopada. De repente, seu celular tocou.

- Uma mensagem?

"_Messenger for you"- estava escrito no visor do aparelho._

Ela leu rapidamente. E em seguida, o choque.

- Oh, não...Esqueci-me completamente...Hojo...- pensou ela, com uma das mãos na testa.

Guardou o celular na mochila e correu. Correu muito...chegou até a escorregar numa possa d'água. Ela precisava pedir desculpas...

_Perdoe-me, Hojo...espero que me escute..._

A escola estava vazia...a não ser a sala de Kagura. Inu Yasha ainda estava estático. Alguma coisa parecia estar diferente...

- Sente-se, querido...- disse a inspetora, apontando para a cadeira vaga.

- Querido?- pensou o rapaz. Realmente aquilo estava esquisito...

Ele se sentou devagar.

Ela deu algumas gargalhadas maldosas.

- Por que estão me olhando assim, tão assustados? Eu não mordo, crianças!

Em seguida, aproximou-se de Miroku. Parou em sua frente. Ele estava suando frio. Ela se inclinou em sua direção e começou a abrir o terninho preto. Deixou à mostra seus seios, que estavam sendo, apenas, cobertos por seu sutiã vermelho.

- E então, garoto...ainda me acha gostosa?- perguntou ela, referindo-se ao momento em que ele disse à Inu Yasha que fosse no meio da quadra e dissesse à todos que ela era "muito gostosa".

Ele lembrou do fato. Seu rosto corou por completo, enquanto seus olhos fitavam atentamente os seios da inspetora. Kagura levantou-se novamente, passou por Kouga, soltando uma piscada e parou na frente de Inu Yasha. Agachou-se e começou a abrir o zíper da calça do hanyou.

- E você, Inu Yasha-kun...não gosta da fruta?

**Continua...**

**Alunos, abram seus dicionários!**

**Domo- **Oi!

**Onegai- **Ah, por favor, sim? ; Por favor

**Kuso- **Me...da! ; Droga

**Hajimemashitte- **Como você está?

**Genki desu- **Eu estou bem.

**Anisan- **irmão mais velho

**Ossu- **Oi, o que é que tá rolando?

**Hai- **Sim

**Bakayarou- **Idiota

**Ittai dare- **Que diabos é isso?

**Gomen nasai- **Desculpe-me ( mais formal )

**Gomene- **Desculpa ( informal )

**Ano- **Hum...; Hã...

**Douitashimashite- **Que nada, sem problema!

**Kanojo- **namorada

**Li kara- **Está bem!

**Ame- **chuva

**San- **Sufixo acrescentado a nomes, indicando respeito, porém, com menos intensidade do que "sama". Equivalente a "senhor" ou "dona", mas também pode ser usado entre irmãos.

**Kun- **sufixo acrescentado ao nome de um garoto.

**(1)- **Referência ao filme "Miss Simpatia", com Sandra Bulock.

**Soraa falando...**

Oizinho, pessoas!

E aew, tudo em cima? Rsrsrsrsrsrs...bom. comigo tá tudo bem! XD

E quem te perguntou?

O.O

Então tá, né? Deixa eu falar sobre o capítulo de hoje que eu ganho mais...-.-

O que vocês acharam? Um tanto chocante, não? Huahuahuahua...

Ceis viram? Parece que tá rolando um clima entre o Banban e a Kagome...fala sério! Será que vai dar em alguma coisa? Muito suspeito...será que ele é isso mesmo que parece? Só lendo os próximos capítulos pra saber...( risada maléfica ).

Ai, mas ceis perceberam? O Inu Yasha tá começando a prestar mais atenção nos atributos físicos da Kagome...hum...primeiro, achou que ela tinha seios grandes, e depois, pra ver mais de perto, foi espiá-la por um buraquinho!

Ele é SA-FA-DI-NHO! XDD

E a Rin, coitada...o Sesshoumaru nem foi grosso com ela, né? Mas ele tem seus motivos...parece que ele não gosta muito das pessoas...digamos que ele é meio anti-social...apesar de sempre estar rodeado de gente. Lembranças dele com seu pai surgiram em sua mente...que esquisito...será que ele guarda algum tipo de rancor? Será que Inu Yasha tem alguma coisa a ver com isso? E por que ele foi tão rude com Rin, apesar de ter cedido um pouco...é...ele, estranhamente, deixou que ela tocasse em seu rosto...é como se ele quisesse que ela fizesse aquilo, mas algum sentimento o fez parar...

Mas o que eu acho que mais surpreendeu, foi a atitude de Kagura, estou certa? Vocês devem estar pensando:

"Essa Soraa deve ter pirado de vez...a Kagura se mostrando pra um trio de garotos ecchi?"

Rsrsrsrsrs...isso mesmo! O que era pra ser uma tremenda de uma bronca seguida de uma suspensão, tornou-se um completo jogo de sedução! Aliás, lembram-se do momento em que Rin olhou pela fechadura da porta? O que será que eram aqueles gemidos?...huahuahauhauahhahahau...Vocês já devem suspeitar, mas só revelarei no próximo capítulo!

Estão ansiosos?

Faz parte...XDD

Kissus!

n.n

**What?**

Escrevi uma frase em inglês...aqui está a tradução:

"_Messenger for you"---_ "Mensagem para você"

**Love Club**

**Manu Higurashi- **Rsrsrsrsrs...q otimo q gostou! Eh...a Kikyou se ferrou mesmo! XD E pelo jeito, vc adorou, assim como eu, hein? huahuahuahauhuaa...Arigatou por passar aki, volte sempre, viu?

**Erika- **Eh mesmo? Esta ansiosa? Bom...este eh o capitulo novo, espero q tenha gostado! Bjus!

**Hinata-chan- **Eh a Kikyou se ferrou meeesmo! Vc foi outra q gostou disso! ( pelo jeito aki ninguem gosta dela mesmu...XD ) Bom pra mim! Porque assim eu posso fazer mais maldades com ela! ( gargalhada malefica ). Bom, como ce pode ver, o Sesshy naum foi muito amigavel com a Rin. neh? Mas pra tudo tem seu motivo! Espere e verá! Ah! E eu acho que a relaçao entre o Miroku e a Sango vai demorar pra ser séria...ele adora se aproveitar das meninas bonitas, neh? XD Ah, e fica calma...ainda naum disse quem era o homem na casa do Inu, mas ce vai ver que eh alguem que quase naum aparece no anime. Num eh nada de mais...n.n

**Kagome Universe- **Huahuahauhauahuahauhau! Eh o capitulo foi bem hilario mesmo! XDD Eu escrevendo quase morri de tanto rir, imagina você q leu, neah? Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs...como ce pode perceber, algumas diferencas entre o Kouga e o Inu comecaram a aparecer...tudo por causa da gostosona da Kagome! ( eh isso aih! poder femininoooooo! ) Ainda vai dar muita confusao...XD

**Manu- **Hum...pode ser que role alguma coisa entre o Banban e a Kagome, mas como você mesma falou, num vai ser nada sério. Mas fique atenta, porque pode ser que o astro de cinema naum seja bem o que parece! n.n

**Tmizinha- **Rsrsrsrsrss...ai, guria. Você eh apressada demais! Quantas perguntas, hein? Vou responder por partes. Bem, o Inu jah descobriu mesmo que o perfume era da Kagome. Mas, do jeito que ele eh, eh quase impossível ele dizer...quando você menos esperar, ele vai falar pra Kagome, mas será numa situaçao inusitada. E sobre outra coisa...você me perguntou se eu naum vou fazer um hentai...bom, eu adoro hentai, mas naum tenho muita criatividade pra bolar situaçoes legais pra rolar uma transa...mas eh certeza que terao vezes em que os personagens ficarao numa situacao mais quente e acabara rolando algo mais picante. Soh que uma fic totalmente hentai eu naum sei se vou fazer naum...Mesmo assim, espero que continue lendo, viu? n.n

**Mila Himura- **Hum...achou bastante hentai o capitulo 9? Rsrsrsrsrs...eh fase minha...uma hora eu to a fim de escrever coisas picantes, outra hora, quero fazer drama, outra comedia e outra aquele romance bem tradicional...mesmo assim, espero que tenha gostado e continue passando aqui! XD

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	12. O outro lado de Kagura

**Love School**

**Capítulo 12- O outro lado de Kagura...**

"- Você não tem ninguém para amar?- perguntou ele 

_Para...amar?...- o filho estranhou a pergunta_

_Sesshoumaru...a vida não é feita apenas de poder e ganância...a vida também é feita de amor. Se você nunca amar ninguém, jamais entenderá a verdadeira essência da vida. _

_O rapaz pôs-se a sair do local._

_Patético..."_

A chuva caía cada vez mais forte. Ainda haviam muitos carros na rua...engarrafamento. O céu estava cinzento e sem graça. Às vezes, alguns relâmpagos apareciam no céu.

Sesshoumaru andava pelas ruas de Tóquio a caminho de casa. Não quis ir de carro. Ele precisava ficar sozinho, pensar um pouco. Mais uma vez havia se lembrado das palavras de seu pai.

"Se nunca amar ninguém, jamais entenderá a verdadeira essência da vida" 

O rapaz parou. Seu guarda-chuva preto estava completamente encharcado, assim como seus sapatos e a barra da sua calça.

"_Domo..."_

Lembrou-se de Rin.

- Não...eu, Sesshoumaru, nunca me apaixonarei por ninguém!- determinou ele, pondo-se a andar novamente.

Um trovão ecoou pelo céu. A chuva estava ainda pior. Da janela da sala da inspetora, era possível ver as pessoas, tão pequeninas dali de cima, correrem desesperadas, loucas para chegarem em suas casas.

- E então, o que me diz?- perguntou Kagura, terminando de abrir o zíper da calça de Inu Yasha.

- Er...eu...- ele estava sem palavras.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente. Soltou os cabelos daquele coque antiquado e começou a abaixar a cueca do garoto.

- Não se preocupe...eu sei que você quer...

Ele olhou-a, com um olhar meio assustado, já sabia o que lhe esperava.

Finalmente Kagome conseguiu chegar na lanchonete. Ela ainda tinha esperanças de encontrar seu namorado. Porém...infelizmente ele já não estava mais lá...

"_Tudo bem, Kagome. Deixa pra um outro dia, né?"_- era o que dizia a mensagem de texto, mandada por ele.

- Droga...ele deve ter ficado muito chateado...E agora? Como vou fazer pra me explicar?- pensou a menina, com uma expressão triste e tremendo de frio, já que estava completamente encharcada.- Mas pode ser que eu o encontre no caminho!...- as esperanças renasceram.

Hojo ainda voltava...andava lenta e tristemente para casa. É...parecia que ele não era muito importante para a amada...fora completamente esquecido...Que pena. Justo naquele dia?

Ele tirou do bolso uma caixinha pequenininha e vermelha. Abriu-a, e dentro dela, um anelzinho prateado e delicado. Uma aliança de compromisso...Ele gostava realmente de Kagome, e por isso, queria que a relação dos dois ficasse mais séria. Mas nada foi como ele havia planejado...ela o deixou na mão.

A garota, porém, suspeitava que ele estava indo para a casa que estava hospedado. Não sabia bem o caminho, mas lembrava de alguma coisa. Corria apressadamente pelas ruas cheia de possas e desertas. Sem perceber, porém, de um dos bolsos de sua mochila, um lencinho branco de rendinhas caiu...

SHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

O vapor rolava solto no banheiro da casa de Rin. Ela já estava no banho há muito tempo. Chorando, é claro. Não conseguia esquecer-se da grosseria de Sesshoumaru para com ela.

Finalmente desligou a ducha. Pegou seu roupão, secou os olhos e foi para o quarto. Já punha-se a trocar-se, quando avistou seu corpo nu no espelho. Parou. Virou-se totalmente de frente para o espelho e começou a tocar em seu corpo.

- Nossa...como estou diferente...

Lembrou-se de quando era apenas uma criança...

"_Obaaa! Vamos brincar!"_

Sempre brincava com seus amigos, que geralmente eram meninos. Quando pequena, ela não era tão tímida.

"_Então eu sou a polícia e vocês os ladrões!"_

Bons tempos aqueles...mas agora...agora tudo estava tão confuso...seu corpo já não é como antes...agora Rin tem seios grandes, o corpo mais curvilíneo, o bumbum mais arredondado, pêlos em algumas regiões do corpo...É verdade...Ela havia se tornado uma mulher...

- Pensando bem...acho que agi como uma criança boba...como se eu estivesse conversando com mais um de meus amiguinhos...Eu tenho que agir como a mulher que eu sou! Se não, nunca conseguirei conquistar o Sesshoumaru!- concluiu ela determinada.

Terminou de se vestir e foi até a mochila, pegar sua agenda.

- Bom...tenho tarefa de geometria...que página que é? Ah! Página 287...E também tenho tarefa de...de gramática, na página 56...

Pôs-se a pegar sua apostila e seu estojo. Folheou seu livro, procurando a página da tarefa, quando parou numa imagem: um homem com roupa de general e com um chicote numa das mãos. Fitou o artefato na mão do senhor.

- Kagura...

**Flash back...**

Rin teve a idéia de perguntar a Kagura- sama onde as gravações estavam sendo feitas. Chegou perto da porta da sala da inspetora, quando começou a ouvir uns ruídos estranhos...Curiosa, a menina agachou-se e pôs-se a olhar pela fechadura. E de lá de dentro, viu nada mais nada menos do que a própria senhorita Kagura. Porém, o mais surpreendente, foi o que ela estava fazendo!

- AHHHHHHHHHHH!- seus gemidos eram extremamente altos.

A adolescente suava frio olhando a cena.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- a mulher continuou gritando.

Kagura estava se masturbando com um tubo de ensaio!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

**Fim do flash back...**

Rin deu uns tapas no rosto.

- É melhor eu esquecer isso e fazer minhas tarefas!

Finalmente Kagome o encontrara. Mas faltava-lhe coragem de chamá-lo...

- E...eu preciso...Eu vou!- fez um olhar determinado.

Correu, e acenando, chamou o rapaz.

- Hojo! HOJOOOOOOO!

Ele assustou-se, e virando-se surpreendeu-se.

- Ka...Kagome?...

Ela chegou perto dele, suspirou de cansaço e começou.

- Puf...puf...pensei que não te encontraria...

Ele olhou-a atentamente.

- Kagome! Assim você vai pegar um resfriado!- advertiu ele, com um rosto zangado.

- Nani?- ela não entendeu.

Hojo tirou seu casaco e cobriu-a.

- Olha só...você está toda molhada...Ikimasho! Vamos até minha casa!

- Tá...

A casa de sua tia, a qual estava hospedado, era bem grande. Um sobrado, na verdade. Hojo abriu o armário.

- Tome.

Deu para a menina uma toalha de banho cheirosa e branquinha.

- Você precisa tomar um bom banho quente.

- Demo...

- Ah, não se preocupe! Minha tia tem algumas roupas que caberão em você! Vai logo!- interrompeu ele, com um sorrisinho meigo na face.

A única coisa que Kagome pôde fazer, foi sorrir de volta e ir para o banheiro.

Começou a despir-se.

- Droga...- pensou meio aborrecida, olhando-se no espelho da pia.- Por que estou me sentindo tão nervosa?...

Hojo procurava uma peça de roupa para Kagome, e Kagome tomava banho. Que situação...estavam sozinhos, ali, naquela casa...será que alguma coisa iria acontecer?

Inu Yasha estava trêmulo. Kagura abaixou sua cueca até o chão. Coitadinho...seu membro estava totalmente ereto...Mas o que ele podia fazer, não dava pra evitar!

Miroku e Kouga olhavam sem acreditar...

- Prepare-se.- disse Kagura, e em seguida, começou a fazer um oral maravilhoso no pobre hanyou.

Sem conseguir segurar-se, o jovem soltou um gemido tão alto, que até dos dois andares de baixo da escola dava pra se ouvir. Foi tal a intensidade de seu grito, que até o bairro pôde escutá-lo.

- Estranho...será que eu ouvi um grito?- pensou Kagome, terminando de se ensaboar.

- Vai ver alguém está sendo assaltado...- concluiu Sango, andando na sua bicicleta ergométrica.

- Ai, ai...essa violência...- suspirou Rin, guardando seus livros.

- Esse grito parece o do estúpido do meu irmão...- disse Sesshoumaru, pendurando seu guarda-chuva num cabide.

- Ah...e a gente vai ficar aqui, chupando o dedo?- reclamou Miroku, também querendo se divertir.

Kagura, sem deixar de "fazer seu serviço", sorriu maliciosamente. E de repente, mais duas garotas surgiram na sala. Uma, era uma bela arpia, manipuladora de aves. Outra, era uma jovem garota de rosto pálido, cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Chamavam-se Abi e Tsubaki, respectivamente. Ambas estavam apenas de sutiã e calcinha. Abi apressou-se em ir até Kouga, e Tsubaki, até Miroku. Agora todos teriam diversão...

Kagome desligou o chuveiro. Bom banho aquele...fizera-a relaxar um pouco. Abriu o boxe devagar, não queria fazer barulho. Para sua surpresa, em cima da pia de mármore, avistou um conjunto muito bonito.

- Esse Hojo...tão atencioso...- pensou ela, sem conseguir evitar um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Vestiu-se lentamente, meditando sobre seu dia...gravações, samambaia, Banban, seios à mostra, piscina, Banban, uniforme, buraquinho na parede, Banban, filme, Banban...Que coisa! Ela não conseguia tirar o Bankotsu da cabeça!

Saiu do banheiro. Assustou-se, porém, com um barulho infernal que vinha da cozinha. Foi até o cômodo da casa. Riu quando viu. Hojo estava preparando uma vitamina de banana, mamão e maçã no liqüidificador. E adivinhem só pra quem era? Pra Kagome-chan, claro!

- Ah, Hojo...não precisava...- disse ela, tentando disfarçar o constrangimento que estava sentindo.

- Que nada! Pra mim não é problema algum!- respondeu ele, sorrindo mais do que nunca.

Desligou o aparelho doméstico.

- Kagome-chan, pegue um copo ali no armário, onegai?

- Naquele ali?- perguntou ela apontando.

- Hai!

Ela foi até lá e pegou dois copos de vidro.

- Ei...- começou ele.

- Nada disso! Ficarei com vergonha se tomar isso tudo sozinha! Douzo, toma vitamina junto comigo!- implorou ela, com aqueles olhinhos brilhantes que Hojo tanto amava.

- Está bem...- rendeu-se ele, agora com um sorriso extremamente alegre.

O garoto puxou a cadeira para a kanojo se sentar.

- Arigatou...- agradeceu ela, com uma voz baixinha.

- Eu te sirvo!- disse ele, pegando o liqüidificador todo distraído. Sem querer, derrubou um pouco do líqüido na camisa branquinha...

- Oh não...- resmungou ele.

- Puxa vida...- comentou Kagome, levantando-se para ajudá-lo.

- Deixa que eu limpo...- disse Hojo desajeitado.

- Nada disso!

Ele olhou-a abismado.

- Vamos! Tire essa camisa!- ordenou ela.

- Er...

- Tudo bem, eu te ajudo.

Ela o ajudou a tirar a roupa suja. Por alguns segundos, corou. O peitoral do rapaz era definido...Ele fitava-a com um olhar meio perdido e com a feição ruborizada.

- Bem...onde que fica a área de serviço e...- ela tentou desviar seu olhar do dele.

Hojo retirou das mãos de Kagome sua camisa, e conduziu-a até a parede. Pôs os braços na parede, um de cada lado, para que ela não fugisse. Um silêncio assustador tomou conta da casa. Ambos olhavam-se profundamente...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Era só isso que se ouvia na sala da inspetora. Muitos, muitos gritos...de prazer.

Hojo aproximou sua face da face de Kagome.

- Meu...amor...- acariciou o rosto dela.- Eu tenho tanta coisa pra te falar...

- Pra me...falar?...- ela estava toda corada.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...- Inu Yasha estava quase subindo pelas paredes...

Kagome acariciou os cabelos castanhos de seu kareshi.

- É que...- começou ele.- Sabe...

Ela sorria.

- Aishiteru...te amo muito, muito mesmo...e...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...- Kagura estava levando o hanyou à loucura.

Os olhares de Kagome e Hojo estavam interligados, famintos...

O garoto tirou do bolso uma caixinha pequenina de veludo vermelha. Colocou de frente para a amada e abriu.

- Você aceita...aceita ter compromisso comigo?- perguntou ele, mais do que vermelho.

A menina fitou-o.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

- Be- bem...- ela estava confusa.

TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...

O que responder?...Não, ela não podia aceitar, afinal, amava o Inu Yasha...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, KAGURAAAAAAAA...- esperneava o hanyou sem ar.

- Er...eu...

Hojo interrompeu-a, enlaçando-a nos braços, e roubando-lhe um ardente beijo. A garota, a princípio, estava de olhos arregalados, mas logo fechou-os, para poder sentir o beijo com mais intensidade. Seu namorado, porém, estava diferente...estava mais selvagem...mais "a fim". Como ela o controlaria?

- Arf...arf...- Inu Yasha suspirava, cansado. Virou para o lado e reclamou aos amigos:

- Como vocês são escandalosos, hein?

- Não ligue pra eles...- interrompeu Kagura, virando o rosto do rapaz para si.- E então? Agora me acha gostosa?

- Eu te acho tudo de bom...- respondeu ele safadamente.

- Que kawaii...- comentou a inspetora, levantando-se.

Tirou o terninho preto, abaixou a saia. Retirou os sapatos e a meia calça.

Hojo beijava Kagome apressadamente. Ele estava morrendo de desejo de tê-la, como a amava...Pegou-a no colo e levou-a até seu quarto. Com cuidado e sem desgrudar seus lábios dos dela, deitou-a na cama. A menina estava bem no clima...estava gostando de tudo aquilo...estava sendo muito bom.

O rapazinho soltou um gemido bem baixinho.

- Arf...Ka...go...me...

Ela mordeu os lábios com força. Já podia sentir a rigidez do membro de seu namorado contra seu corpo.

Inu Yasha arregalou os olhos. Na sua frente, Kagura retirou a calcinha e o sutiã, ficando totalmente nua! Era demais pra ele...demais...

- "É melhor do que nas fotos da Playboy..."- pensou ele.

- Ah...- gemeu Kagome, quase não conseguindo falar. Ela já estava sem a saia e sem a blusa. Agora, ele retirava, com certa dificuldade, a calcinha da menina, a única roupa íntima que usava por baixo.

Inu Yasha ficou olhando para a inspetora desejoso. Inconscientemente, porém, viu, ao invés de Kagura, uma outra garota...Kagome...Levantou-se, enlaçou-a na cintura e beijou-a na boca.

- Finalmente...finalmente chegou o nosso momento...

Hojo conseguiu tirar a calcinha da menina. Fitou-a novamente e beijou-a mais uma vez. Cessaram o beijo, para tomar ar e Kagome olhou-o. Ela, por incrível que pareça, também enxergou, não Hojo, mas sim, Inu Yasha...

- Eu te adoro!- exclamou ela, agarrando-o e beijando-o com intensidade.

- "Ela também me ama..."- pensou Hojo, mais do que contente.

Inu agarrou Kagura com mais força. Tocou-lhe os cabelos negros e compridos. Ela, correspondia a todas as carícias. Ele desceu para o pescoço da mulher. Porém...

Kagome beijava seu namorado com muita intensidade. Abriu suas pernas, a fim de que ele pudesse penetrá-la. Quando de repente...

O jovem meio youkai parou.

- Ei...você não é a Kagome...- estranhou ele, cheirando-a.

- O quê? Do que você está falando?- Kagura estava perplexa.

A garota de 15 anos estranhou alguma coisa...

- Inu Yasha, cadê as suas orelhas de cachorro?

- Que...quem é...Inu Yasha...- Hojo não acreditara no que ouvira...

Uma tempestade caía do lado de fora...Um estrondoso trovão apareceu no céu escuro.

Inu Yasha, com os olhos arregalados, vestiu-se e saiu da sala correndo. Miroku e Kouga nem sequer viram, estavam ocupados, com suas amiguinhas.

Kagome, coitada, estava vermelha de vergonha...Nua na frente de Hojo? Mas ela pensara que estava com Inu Yasha...

- E...eu tenho que ir...- disse ela, vestindo-se atrapalhada.

Os dois fugiram de onde estavam desesperados e muito confusos. O que havia dado neles? Doushite? Por que haviam visto um ao outro nos rostos de pessoas completamente diferentes? Será que aquilo era...

- Maldição! Por que eu sempre me lembro daquela garota boba?- resmungou Inu Yasha, andando à passos largos na chuva.

- Droga! Não agüento mais! Por que ele não sai do meu coração?- reclamou Kagome, correndo na calçada.

- KUSO!

- PORCARIA!

- MAIS QUE BOSTA!

- SHIMATTA!

E andavam cada vez mais rápido...até que...

POFT!

Kagome sentia sua cabeça latejar de dor...será que havia trombado num poste?

- Itai...- gemia ela, agora de dor.

Inu Yasha levantou rapidamente, pronto para bater em quem tivesse esbarrado nele.

- Seu...

De repente...viram-se. Paralisaram-se.

TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM, TUM-DUMTUM-DUMTUM-DUMTUM-DUMTUM-DUM...

Seus corações aceleraram-se bruscamente...suas respirações, de repente, tornaram-se ofegantes...Ali estavam as orelhinhas de cachorro de seu amado...O cheiro de sua amada era tão doce...

Kagome ainda estava caída no chão. Surpreendeu-se, porém, com uma mão estendida em sua frente.

- Não quer ajuda para se levantar?- perguntou Inu Yasha impaciente.

- Er...- respondeu ela, com o rosto ruborizado.

Ele levantou-a assim mesmo, fazendo com que esta, ficasse muito próxima de si.

Ficaram se olhando um tempão, ali, debaixo daquela tempestade.

- Arigatou...- agradeceu Kagome timidamente.

- Bah...não foi nada...- respondeu Inu, com uma voz meio irritada e o rosto corado.

Soltaram-se. Estavam sem assunto de novo.

- Er...você num tá com frio?- quis saber o rapaz.

A garota estava, apenas, com uma camiseta branca e uma mini-saia. Ah não...mais uma vez Inu viu o que não deveria ver...Kagome estava sem sutiã, e sua roupa encharcada e transparente.

- NÃO, NÃO!...- respondeu ela toda constrangida, encolhendo-se, a fim de esconder seu busto.

Silenciaram.

- Bom...- começou Inu Yasha.- Então...eu já...já vou indo...

- Então...então tá...eu já estava de saída também...Sore ja!- disse ela, acenando de leve.

- Tchau!

Inu pôs-se a continuar seu caminho. Kagome idem. Até que...

- "Eu sei que...ele nem vai me enxergar mas...eu preciso..."- pensou a menina. Virando-se, chamou-o.

- Inu Yasha- kun!

Com as mãos no bolso, ele virou-se. A garota correu para perto dele e tocou-lhe nas orelhas. Consequentemente, o garoto de 16 anos teve aqueles mesmos "sintomas". Agarrando-a, beijou-a. E ela correspondeu...porque ela queria o beijo...mesmo que ele a enxergasse como a Kikyou, queria sentir o gosto dele em sua boca.

Abraçaram-se e separaram seus lábios, para tomar fôlego.

- Kagome...- suspirou ele, completamente excitado.

- "O quê?...Ele me chamou pelo nome...?"

Voltou a beijá-la, agora com mais força.

De repente...

BI, BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Alguém buzinava. Os dois, assustados, olharam em direção do barulho. O carro desgovernado ia atropelá-los!

- ABUNAI!- gritou Inu Yasha, jogando-se sobre Kagome, caindo do outro lado.

O carro bateu no poste, soltando uma fumaça escura e mal cheirosa. Inu Yasha ainda estava em cima de Kagome. Ambos super vermelhos de vergonha, afinal, estavam colados. Quebrando o silêncio, Inu perguntou:

- Você tá bem?

- Tô...tô sim...arigatou.- Kagome respondeu, encostando sua face molhada na face do garoto.

Ele, abraçando-a, levantou-se. Em seguida, virou em direção do carro praticamente destruído.

- E você, hein, seu maluco? Vê se aprende a dirigir primeiro antes de tocar num carro! Seu c...zão! ZAKENNAYO!

Não houve resposta de dentro do carro.

- Ih...será que ele tá bem?- Kagome tinha preocupação na voz.

Chegaram perto do carro para ver. E de lá de dentro, um homem de cabelos médios e negros, com uma pinta no rosto. Ele parecia desacordado...mas não apresentava um só arranhão.

- É melhor a gente tirar ele daí de dentro...- sugeriu a menina.

- Claro que não! Deixa esse otário aí! Ele que se dane!- resmungou Inu.

- Onegai...não faça assim...se a gente não ajudá-lo, quem o fará?- havia uma expressão de súplica no olhar da garota.

Inu Yasha permaneceu de braços cruzados por um momento.

- Tá...tá bom...

Ela comemorou de felicidade.

- Mas que esta seja a última vez!- esclareceu ele, com uma cara de irritação.

O rapaz tirou o homem de dentro do carro destruído. Repentinamente, o indivíduo abriu os olhos e exclamou:

- Ohhhhh...meu herói!

O casal olhou-o assustado.

- Você deve ser Inu Yasha, estou certo?

- Sou eu mesmo, e daí?- Inu intimidou-o com muita impaciência, soltando-o bruscamente.

Os olhos do homem faiscaram.

- Ai, ai, ai...Como você é lindoooooooo!

Uma enorme gota surgiu na cabeça do hanyou. Kagome, simplesmente desmaiara, tal o susto que havia tomado.

- Ei, eu num conheço essa fita não, cara...Eu me garanto!- disse o meio youkai, com uma voz meio trêmula.- Sai daqui! Eu gosto é de mulher!

Mas pareceu que aquele rapaz nem havia ligado. Cada vez que Inu Yasha o repudiava, mais ele dizia que ele era "lindo", "maravilhoso", "gostoso" e "sexy".

- Olha...quando cê tiver a fim de...sei lá, conversar, ou um ombro amigo...tipo. Me liga tá? Tó aqui meu telefone.- ofereceu ele, com um olhar malicioso.

Inu Yasha pegou o papelzinho com nojo.

"_Jakotsu_

_Tel: XXXX-XXXX"_

- Pode ter certeza que eu não vou ligar!- esperneou ele com ódio.

- Eu adoro homens difíceis...- respondeu Jakotsu, e em seguida mandou-lhe um beijo e uma piscada.

- CAI FORA, SUA BICHA MALDITA!

Jakotsu soltou um sorrisinho e saiu.

**Continua...**

**Alunos, abram seus dicionários!**

**Domo- **Oi

**Sama- **sufixo acrescentado a um nome, expressando profundo respeito.

**Nani- **O quê?

**Ikimasho- **Vamos!

**Demo- **Mas...

**Chan- **sufixo acrescentado a um nome, expressando carinho e intimidade. É equivalente a "inho" ou "inha". Ex.: Sango-chan – Sangozinha.

**Onegai- **Ah, por favor, sim? ; Por favor.

**Douzo- **Outra forma de pedir "por favor".

**Hai**- Sim

**Kanojo- **namorada.

**Kareshi- **namorado.

**Arigatou- **Obrigado(a)

**Aishiteru- **Eu te amo

**Hanyou- **meio humano e meio demônio.

**Kawaii- **bonitinho; fofinho.

**Youkai- **Uma das formas de dizer "demônio".

**Doushite- **Por que?

**Kuso- **M...rda!; droga!

**Shimatta- **Droga!

**Itai- **Ai!

**Sore ja- **Até mais!; vejo você mais tarde!

**Kun- **sufixo acrescentado a um nome de um garoto.

**Abunai- **perigoso, às vezes pode ser traduzido como "Cuidado!" ou "Abaixe-se!"

**Zakennayo- **Vá se f...der!; F...da-se!

**Soraa falando...**

Yo, minna-san! Domoooooo! Como estão todos? Bem? Espero que sim! n.n

Nhaaaiii...e o que acharam do capítulo de hoje? Hentai? Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs...foi mais ou menos essa a intenção. Eu ando meio "hentai" nos últimos tempos...sei lá, tem gente que diz que odeia hentai, que é anti-hentai, mas sei lá...até que é divertido! Claro, se for escrito ou desenhado de uma maneira coerente, né? E com uma história no fundo, não só pornografia e pronto. Enfim, eu a-do-rei escrever esse capítulo e tomara que vocês tenham gostado de lê-lo.

Mas, falando um pouquinho do que aconteceu hoje...é...A Kagura-sama não é mole não, hein, minha gente! Ceis viram tudo o que ela fez? E quem podia imaginar que ela tava "brincando" com um tubo de ensaio dentro da própria sala? Ninguém...pois é, ela aproveitou que todos estavam distraídos com as gravações do filme e mandou bala! XDD E ela é tão safada, que depois que todos foram embora, ela catou o Miroku, o Kouga e o Inu Yasha e fez a festa! Rsrsrsrsrsrs...e num foi só ela não! Uma tal de Abi, uma arpia manipuladora de aves e uma garota, chamada Tsubaki, também se deliciaram à beça! XD Mas...quem serão elas? E qual ligação Tsubaki tem com a Kikyou?

Vcs pensam: "A Kikyou? O.O"

E eu digo: "Sim, sim, sim...a Kikyou! n.n"

Esperem e verão! Huahuahuahuahuahuahua...

Mas uma das coisas mais impressionantes, foi a quase transa da Kagome com o Hojo, né não? E ela, que havia odiado ter sido confundida na cama, fez igualzinho com o pobre namorado! Vê se pode! Talvez vocês fiquem até com raiva da dela...mas fala sério! Ela simplesmente ADORA o Inu Yasha, tirando os desejos secretos que ela nutre por ele, né? Mas ele num fica atrás não...ele também confundiu a Kagura com a menina de 15 anos! Ceis prestaram bem a atenção no que ele disse à ela? Então...parece que ele também tem desejos proibidos e ocultos pela Ka-chan...o que ceis acham que aconteceria se rolasse uma transa entre eles? Hm...muito fogo, eu suponho! XDD O desespero foi tanto, que a Kagome apelou, mais uma vez, em pegar nas orelhinhas do rapaz, mesmo sabendo que seria confundida com a Kikyou...mas o que ela não esperava, era NÃO ser confundida, coisíssima nenhuma! Impressionante! Isso provou, realmente, que o Inu- kun tá sentindo algo pela sortuda! Porém, muitas coisas virão...A discreta atração pelo Bankotsu, a paixão repentina de um homem chamado Jakotsu, o desapontamento de Hojo...

Então, não deixem de acompanhar o próximo capítulo de **Love School**!

Kissus!

n.n

Sore ja

o)

**Love Club**

**Gustavo- **Ai, ai...Gustavo, meu amor. Eu sei q vc ker por que ker q eu faca uma fic hentai, mas sabe, num sei se eu consigo! Bem q eu tento,mas num dah mt naum...apesar q eu axu qw esse capitulo ficou bem picante, naum? XDD Passa aki mais vezes, tah? Eu tmb TE ADORO MT, c sabe neh, Gugu? n.n Mil bjus!

**Deza-chan- **Ih...a besteira jah tah feita, neh, Deza? A Kagura aproveitou o quanto pôde! rsrsrs...e o pior, mais duas mulheres apareceram nesse rolo! O.O Hm...o que será q acontecerá, hein? XDD Soh eu sei! Entaum continua acompanhando, tah? Kissus, miga!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto- **C gostou do Bankotsu com a Kagome? O.O rsrsrsrsrs...eh, mas eu axu q a relacao deles num tem mt futuro naum, viu? Aliás, c num axa ele bonzinho demais? Pode até ser que ele esteja a fim dela, mas talvez tenha coisas por trás dos panos, neh?...Huahuiahuahauha...continua acompanhando pra saber, tah certo? Bjao pra vc, linda!

**Manu Higurashi- **Eh, o Inu Yasha anda mt mais safado q o normal! XDD Bom, c jah deve ter descoberto mais algumas coisinhas hj, neh? E c jah soube do que a Kagura eh capaz! E o que a Rin viu tmb, neh? rsrsrsrsrsrsrs...constrangedor, naum? Mas ela fez isso mesmu...u.u Ela tmb eh BEM safadona! XDD Kissus, Manu!

**Nanda Yukimura- **POR ENQUANTO o Inu e o Kouga sao amigos, viu, Pepa? Eles jah tiveram um desentendimento há alguns caps atrás, c viu? Se xingaram. Bem, mas eh claro que eles vao brigar por causa da Kagome, neh? XDD Eh verdade...axu q a minha fic tah mt mais pervertida q a sua! XDD Mas fazer o que?...Vai ver eu sou mais safada q vc...huahauahuahuahauha...bjao, miga du meu coracao!

**Mendy- **Ah, pode fikar tranquila! n.n O Miroku e a Sango vao ter o momento deles sim. Mas eh q agora, estou mt focada na Kagome e no Inu, além da Rin e do Sesshy! Mas com certeza vai rolar mts beijos entre eles dois sim, viu? Visita mais aki, tah certo?

**Mila Himura- **Eh...a Kagura eh uma vaca de primeira! rsrsrsrs...Mas ela tem seus motivos pra agir assim, viu? Kissus!

**Kagome Universe- **Eh...mts acontecimentos surpreendentes! Sao minhas loucuras...XDD Mas c sabe, q por incrivel q pareca, pra td issu tem um motivo? O.O Zuado, neh? rsrsrsrsr...Brigadao por sempre passar aki, viu, linda? Mil bjus pra vc!

**Hinata-chan- **Como c pôde ver...a Kagura naum estava transando com o Naraku...u.u Estava fazendo algo um tanto inusitado, neh? Meio anormal, jah q ela era sempre taum fechada com os outros...Bom, e o Sesshy, foi realmente mt indelicado com a pobrezinha da Rin, mas ela se decidiu: vai conquistá-lo de qualquer maneira! Eles aparecerão bastante em Love School! E kem sabe num rola algo mais entre eles? Kissus!

**Higurashi- **A relacao entre o Bankotsu e a Kagome naum vai ter mt futuro naum, viu? Por mais que eles tentem, sera impossivel, tmb porque a Kagome-chan ama o Inu Yasha. Ela naum fara nada q naum seja por amor. E a Kagura, num ato de mt safadeza, atacou o Inuzinho em cheio! Zuado, neh? Passa mais vezes aki, blz? Kissus!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	13. Quando descobri que te amo

**Love School**

**Capítulo 13- Quando descobri que te amo. **

Que dia agitado aquele!... Primeiro, descobre que virou uma estrela de cinema. Depois, passa por situações constrangedoras com o maior astro do Japão. Em seguida, é espiada por alguém no vestiário, enquanto tomava banho. Minutos depois, surpreende-se com uma terrível tempestade. Repentinamente, lembra-se de um encontro com seu namorado, sai correndo em busca dele, não o encontra e sai correndo de novo. Do nada, o encontra voltando pra casa, vai falar com ele, assusta-se com a preocupação dele em relação à sua saúde e vai com ele até em casa. Toma um banho muito gostoso e ele prepara uma vitamina. Quando ele a servia, derramou vitamina na roupa. Sem perceber, ela vai ajudá-lo e acaba vendo-o sem camisa. De dentro dele sai um fogo avassalador e ele começa a beijá-la selvagemente. Ela pensa que ele é o garoto que ela ama, mas depois descobre que é só seu namorado chato. Sai correndo pela chuva quase pelada e tromba com seu verdadeiro amor. Ela pega em suas orelhas, ele fica excitado, quase come ela viva, e de repente um carro desgovernado, com um motorista gay aparece. E pra compensar, ela desmaia no final!

Ufa...chega! Esse foi o dia de Kagome Higurashi, uma linda jovem de 15 anos, colegial de uma escola em Tóquio. Ê, vida...ê vida cruel...e pra compensar, agora seu namoradinho Hojo deve estar espumando de ódio dela! Além de estar indo muito mal nos estudos, por conta da sua terrível falta de atenção. Não...aquilo não era justo...por que bem com ela? Ela, que sempre foi uma menina comportada e obediente, sempre foi uma aluna nota 10, nunca arrumou encrenca com ninguém, sempre teve muitos amigos...NUNCA teve problemas com o AMOR...Droga! Mil vezes DROGA! Ela já estava farta...mas esta era a sua vida. Sua realidade. Sua ROTINA. Ela não poderia mudá-la...não, senhor. Não era capaz de tal façanha. No entanto...só pensava numa coisa:

- Eu vou é curtir cada momento! Tropeços, erros e acertos! Não me importa! Vou deixar de levar a vida tão à sério! Se eu estiver a fim de ficar com alguém, eu fico! Seu eu quiser brincar com alguém, eu brinco! Se for preciso, pagarei com a mesma moeda! Não me importo com mais nada! Vou deixar a vida me levar!

Kagome levantou-se da cama.

- É ISSO AÍÍÍÍ!- comemorava ela, pulando sem parar. Estava decidido. Mudaria...mudaria pra MELHOR.

O sinal da escola começara a tocar. Bem na hora! Não se atrasaram dessa vez!

- Vamos, meninas! Temos que ir logo pra sala!- alertou Sango com pressa. Rin pôs-se a correr, quando percebeu que Kagome ainda estava longe.

- Olhe lá, Sango-chan! Sango virou-se.

- Ei, Kagome-chan! Venha logo!- disse ela brava.

- Amigas...venham ver! Curiosas, foram até perto da garota. - Olhem só isso! A escola agendou um passeio!- começou ela animada.

- E é pra onde?- Rin quis saber.

- Para a Ilha Sakura (1), em Kagoshima!(2)- respondeu ela, apontando para o cartaz colado na parede.

- Que rox!- disse Sango animada.

- Ai, amigas. Vamos?

- Claro, Rin-chan! Com certeza vai ser muito sugoi, né?

- Com certeza!- concordaram Rin e Sango. Os alunos do segundo ano estavam agitados na sala de aula. A professora de química, nervosa como sempre, tentava acalmá-los.

- DAMARU!

Cri, cri, cri...

O.O

Todos se calaram.

- Como as gravações para o filme já encerraram, nós retomaremos as aulas.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...- os alunos penavam de tristeza.

- Hoje, porém, temos uma surpresa: receberemos dois novos alunos na sala. Por favor, queridos, entrem.

Os estudantes olhavam ansiosos para a porta, à espera dos novos amigos.

BLAM!

A porta foi fechada.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...- suspiraram.

Uma, era uma linda garota de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis, corpo totalmente escultural e pernas bem torneadas. O outro, era um belo jovem de cabelos médios, alto, magro e com uma pinta no rosto perto do olho.

- Apresentem-se.- ordenou a professora.

A garota deu um passo a frente.

- Domo!- começou ela, com um olhar fatal.- Meu nome é Tsubaki Imioshi! É um grande prazer estudar nessa escola, com uma classe tão maravilhosa, como esta. Espero me dar bem com todos.

Todos, em especial os rapazes, aplaudiram-na com gosto. Menos uma certa mocinha, sentada no fundão da sala.

Seus olhos castanhos estavam arregalados, sua boca quase no chão, seus cabelos bagunçados.

- Na...NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO!

Os passarinhos que cantavam nas árvores do jardim do colégio fugiram, por conta do susto que tomaram. O grito havia sido escandaloso.

E quem será que havia gritado assim, tão assustadoramente? Kikyou...

- Você está bem?- perguntou Ayame preocupada.

Ela, ainda sem ar, respondeu com raiva:

- Como você acha que eu estou?

- Senhorita Kikyou, onegai, menos...- pediu a professora, com uma certa impaciência.

TOC!TOC!TOC!

Bateram na porta.

- Por favor, garoto. Pode se apresentar à sala, enquanto eu abro a porta.

- Hai!- respondeu ele cordialmente.

A professora atendeu a porta, já sabendo quem era.

- Entrem, seus irresponsáveis.

Adivinhem quem eram? O trio de garotos hentais, que como sempre, chegaram atrasados na sala de aula!

- ...eu sou Jakotsu, irmão mais novo de Bankotsu.

_Jakotsu?..._

Inu reconhecia esse nome...Levantou o olhar, e surpreendeu-se.

- O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?- gritou ele, com os olhos extremamente abertos e cheios de veias vermelhinhas em volta. Sua mão, trêmula, apontava para o tão indesejado ser.- VOCÊ VAI ESTUDAR NA MINHA ESCOLA?

- Oh, Inu Yasha! Que bom te ver de novo!- respondeu o jovem apaixonado, com um belo sorriso no rosto.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- o hanyou soltou um grito horrível, de medo, repulsa, ódio, confusão...tudo isso, mesclado com sua terrível dor de cabeça, causada pela chuva de ontem.- NÃO PODE SER!

o.o

Todo mundo assustou-se com a repentina atitude do valentão da escola. Vendo que o olhavam, Inu disse:

- Ah...er...é mesmo...é bom te ver aqui...Jakotsu...

Os três sentaram-se em suas carteiras. Miroku e Kouga, porém, preocuparam-se com o amigo.

- Eu vou falar com ele por códigos.- avisou o pervertido ao lobo.

- Ok.

Tsubaki, safadamente, passou raspando pelo Miroku. Ele, então, falou mais safado ainda:

- Aiii...que popozão...

Inu entendeu o código: Que popozão – Você tá bem?

- Não comprei Playboy ontem.- respondeu ele.

Miroku entendeu. Não comprei Playboy ontem – Tô muito mal, cara.

Kouga também entrou na conversa. Uma menina da sua sala passou por ele e ele exclamou:

- Nooossa...que airbag turbinado...

Inu entendeu a frase: Nossa, que airbag turbinado – Brigou com a Kikyou?

Ao ouvir a pergunta, o hanyou respondeu:

- Não entrei no site das "Molhadinhas". Mas quero assistir o filme delas hoje.

Os amigos entenderam a resposta e aquietaram-se. Não entrei no site das "Molhadinhas". Mas quero assistir o filme delas hoje. – Não foi nada com ela. No intervalo eu conto pra vocês.

Kikyou havia se "acalmado". Ela tentava se controlar na sala. E principalmente. Na frente de sua inimiga – mor. Ela debruçou-se sobre a mesa e fechou os olhos por alguns minutos...voltou no tempo...na sua cruel infância...

**Flash back...**

Eu sempre fui a mais popular da minha escola. Estudo aqui no Colégio Tóquio desde o Maternal. Sou muito conhecida aqui. Quando eu passei para o Pré, porém, um pesadelo iniciou em minha vida.

- Que tipo de pesadelo?- vocês perguntam.

E eu respondo:

- Vocês nem fazem idéia...

Estava eu, tranqüila, me maquiando na sala de aula, quando a professora anunciou que teríamos uma nova "amiguinha". Eu, na verdade, nem me surpreendi ou fiz algum movimento, para poder saber quem era. Eu tinha certeza absoluta, de que seria só mais uma "fracassada". Quem dera fosse...

A tal nova "amiguinha" entrou na sala. E o que eu não esperava, infelizmente aconteceu:

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...- suspiraram os meninos.

Eu, assustada, olhei para a piranha. E quando a vi, quase caí no chão:

Ela tinha longos cabelos negros e lisos, usava uma maquiagem incrível, tinha olhos azuis, e a sua lancheira era da mais nova coleção da Barbie. Foi a minha queda...

Depois que ela entrou na escola, fui entrando numa total decadência...os anos foram passando, e eu deixava, cada vez mais, de ser popular...alguns já me chamavam de "fracassada", ou, quando me viam, faziam um sinal de "L" com as mãos. Pra quem não sabe, esse sinalzinho significa "perdedora" (3).

Imaginem o ódio que eu ficava...ninguém mais queria brincar comigo, ou me paparicar, ou invejar minhas lancheiras, ou fazer grupo de trabalho comigo...a única que me sobrou, foi uma menina youkai ruivinha, a Ayame.

Ela, até então, não era nem um pouco popular, me entendem? Não falava com ninguém na sala. Então, se eu não quisesse ficar em total solidão, tinha que falar com ela. Cheguei, me aproximei, e passei a andar junto com ela por todos os cantos.

Minha desgraça pareceu ter acabado, quando fomos para a segunda série. Isso mesmo. Graças à Kami-sama, aquela enxerida, metida a besta, saiu da escola. Para a tristeza de muitos, e para minha alegria. Eu finalmente teria meu posto de novo.

Eu pensava, até, em abandonar aquela lobinha ruiva, mas pensei um pouco, e resolvi tê-la no meu grupo. Depois disso, mais uma garota boba entrou na escola. Uma menina chamada Rin. Ela já estava começando a ficar popular, só porque tinha os maiores seios dentre todas as meninas da sala. Mas eu não estava disposta a ficar na lama novamente...Tornei-me amiga dela, e pude continuar popular até hoje. Ela era bobinha mesmo...eu sempre mandei em tudo e todos.

Bons tempos...

**Fim do flash back...**

- Psiu!

Kikyou abriu os olhos bruscamente.

- Tsc! Tsc! Dormindo na sala de aula? Que feio...- disse Tsubaki, que havia sentado exatamente ao seu lado.

- Ora, sua...

- Senhorita Fujimoto!

A professora olhou-a.

- A Kikyou está dormindo na sua aula...E sabe o que mais? Ela disse que a senhorita parece mais uma rolha de poço do que gente.

- ELA DISSE ISSO?- a voz da professora alterou-se. Seu rosto ficou vermelho, e o ódio dentro dela aflorou-se. Ela foi até Kikyou, pegou-a pela orelha, e botou-a para fora. – ESCREVA 400 VEZES: "NUNCA MAIS VOU DESRESPEITAR MINHA PROFESSORA!"

- Demo...- a jovem estava desesperada e envergonhada.

BLAM!

Senhorita Fujimoto, a professora de Química e , com certeza, uma rolha de poço, bateu a porta na cara da garota.

o.o

A classe permaneceu calada, por medo de também terem de escrever até quebrarem as mãos, e pelo susto que haviam tomado. A Kikyou, sendo passada para trás? Essa era nova...muuuuito nova...

Kikyou, nervosamente, dirigiu-se até o banheiro feminino. Até parece que ela iria escrever uma frase idiota 400 VEZES! Aqui, ó!

- Me poupe...aquela velha gorducha ainda me paga...E aquela vagabunda...- sorriu maldosamente.- Ela vai ter o dela ainda hoje...

O sinal da terceira aula já havia tocado. Na sala de Inu Yasha, aula de Matemática. Na sala de Kagome, aula de Física. Porém, ambos estavam dispersos...quietos...pensativos...Será que um grande amor estava nascendo? Será?

Inu nem ligava para os olhares descarados que recebia de Jakotsu...ele estava em outro mundo...

_**Tsuyogaru koto dake, shirisugite ita watashi**_

_**Dakedo ano toki kara, mayoi wa kieta yo...**_

**Mesmo que eu queira esconder, o que eu sinto aqui dentro de mim**

**Meus olhos não param de dizer, que eu te amo tanto assim...**

O rapazinho lembrou-se do dia anterior...do beijo, do abraço...

"- Você tá bem?

- Sim...Arigatou..."

_**Misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte**_

_**Kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru...**_

**Nos meus sonhos eu sempre vou te procurar, pra poder te falar**

**Que sem teu amor, não há luz, calor. O meu mundo é frio...**

Kagome deitou a cabeça sobre a carteira e fechou os olhos. Lembrou-se, porém, não só de ontem, mas também, daquele dia, na casa de Inu Yasha. Dos beijos, das carícias...das lindas declarações...

"- Eu...te...amo...

- E eu mais ainda..."

_**Egao nakigao mo zenbu, mite hoshikute**_

_**Matte-iru, watashi wa yamete chansu wo tsukamu yo...**_

**Tem tantas coisas que eu quero te mostrar, que eu quero te contar**

**Nos meus sonhos bons, da minha vida, a dor, com todos os sons do eu amor...**

Inu Yasha não queria admitir...mas sentia tanta vontade de beijá-la...de sentir seu doce cheiro...Kagome já sabia que o amava, mas também não queria demonstrar...não a um garoto tão rabugento e resmungão, como ele. Mas...o que mais desejavam era...

_**Anata no koto wo omou**_

_**Sore dake de kokoro ga**_

_**Tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo...**_

**Peço pro vento te levar...**

**Meu beijo**

**E te contar, que eu te amo...**

**Meu maior desejo...**

É...não dava mais para negar...Estavam apaixonados um pelo outro.

- Ei, cara! Acorda!

- Oro?...- Inu despertara do mundos dos sonhos.

- Já bateu o sinal! É hora do intervalo!- alertou Miroku, dando uns tapinhas de leve no rosto do amigo.

- Ah...tá...

O batalhão de adolescentes saía desesperado de suas salas. As aulas eram muito chatas, então, o único divertimento que tinham, era o intervalo. E o intervalo daquele dia seria diferente...todos os alunos do Colégio Tóquio deveriam ir até a sala de vídeo, para ver o filme "Amando você", gravado na escola.

- Ai, que emoçãoooooo! Eu vou ver a Kagome-chan num filme! Que kawaii!- suspirava Rin, com as mãos no coração e os olhinhos brilhando mais que ouro reluzente.

- Éééééééééééé...a K-chan ficou tão linda nas gravações...imagina no filme! E que sortuda! Fez uma cena de beijo com o Bankotsuuuuu!- continuou Sango, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Kagome, porém, andava silenciosa. Ainda pensava _nele_.

"_Inu...Yasha..."_

- OW! Planeta Terra chamando!- alertou Sango, estalando os dedos.

- Nani?- Kagome estava no mundo da lua.

- O amiga, você tá bem? A gente tá muito preocupada com você...olha só como sua carinha tá tristinha...aconteceu alguma coisa?- perguntou Rin, com uma expressão triste.

- Gomene, meninas...eu tô bem, sim. Só um pouco nervosa...afinal, todos me verão agora, né?

- E no Japão inteiro!- completou Sango, animadamente.

As três sorriram.

- Olha só, num se preocupa, tá? Qualquer coisa, você tem a gente pra te apoiar, ouviu?

- Arigatou Rin-chan...Arigatou Sango-chan...vocês são as minhas melhores amigas!- uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos da menina.

- Amiga é pra essas coisas!- disse Sango.

- É isso aííííííííi!...- completou a outra amiga.

Ambas abraçaram-se e depois foram até a sala de vídeo.

"_- Você aceita sair comigo...Amy?- perguntou Takeru, com um olhar encantador._

_- Bem...- começou a garota com o rosto corado.- Aceito!- sorriu._

_O corpo curvilíneo da menina ainda estava molhado. Ela estava arrepiada de frio e nervosismo. Takeru, percebendo, disse-lhe._

_- Sabe...um abraço esquenta também...posso te dar um?_

_Ela apenas sorriu, fazendo um sinal de "sim". Ele afagou-a nos braços lentamente. Ela acomodou sua cabeça em seu ombro e fechou os olhos."_

Os alunos assistiam ao filme atentamente. Kagome estava quase se enfiando num buraco, todos sabiam que era ela que estava naquele telão só de biquíni. Às vezes, ela ouvia alguns comentários, em geral de garotos, que falavam de seus atributos físicos. Os outros, eram de meninas invejosas, que diziam coisas do tipo: "Nooossa...olha só quanta celulite ela tem na bunda..." Ou então: "Aff...bem que ela podia ter cuidado antes das estrias na coxa..."

"_Haviam tido um lindo jantar. Que encontro...o primeiro encontro de Amy. E o mais especial também._

_Saíram do local iluminado de mãos dadas, apesar de Takeru ainda não ter feito o pedido. Foram até uma bela praça da cidade, aonde haviam muitas árvores, flores, casais apaixonados._

_Naquela noite estrelada, algo ia acontecer. Algo muito belo, muito nobre. Sentaram-se num banco. Amy acomodou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz. Ele, pegou uma de suas quentes e pequeninas mãos e começou a brincar com seus dedos."_

Inu Yasha sentia tanto ciúme...Aquele imbecil do Bankotsu estava tocando na _sua_ Kagome. Isso mesmo...ela era _sua. Sua_ e _de mais ninguém._

"_O silêncio tomava conta do lugar...apenas ouvia-se o barulho da natureza, tão suave...Até que Takeru, quebrou a quietude, para, finalmente, declarar-se._

_- Amy..._

_- Hai?- disse ela docemente._

_Ele pegou nas duas mãos da menina e virou-a de frente para si. Olhando-a profundamente, começou:_

_- Já faz tempo que...já faz tempo que eu..._

_Ela fitava-o apaixonadamente._

_- ...sinto algo muito especial por você..."_

O hanyou estava quase espumando de ciúmes. Era ele que deveria estar ao lado dela. Ele que deveria estar se declarando. Aquilo não era justo!

"_- Amy...Watashi wa anata o aishimasu..._

_Ela olhou-o um tanto surpresa. Involuntariamente, de seus olhos castanhos escorreram lágrimas. E em seguida, esboçou um largo sorriso para seu amor._

_- Eu...eu também...- confirmou._

_Ele devolveu-lhe um sorriso ainda mais feliz e emocionado. Riram baixinho. Em seguida, suas expressões começaram a mudar...seus olhares ficaram ainda mais profundos, seus lábios se abriram levemente, seus rostos coraram ainda mais, suas respirações se misturaram. Seus corações, acelerados, fundiram num só, seus corpos, sedentos, aproximaram-se, abraçando um ao outro._

"_Arf...arf..."_

_As respirações estavam extremamente ofegantes...Cerraram seus olhos e juntaram seus lábios num só._

_Finalmente...o grande beijo..."_

A tela ficou preta, e numa letra trabalhada, a palavra "Fim" apareceu. Em seguida, uma linda música começou a tocar:

"_Awai sora ga utsushita  
Omoi ga kezu me ni tonde kita houseki _

Hokori kabutta mama no zutto nemutteta kokoro ga madarete yuku  
Kemuri no naka sagashimotometa koi no ANTENA  
Negai komete kumorizora o tsukinukete Hikari o sashita

Daremo shiru koto no nai aoi hoshi o Yura yura oyoideku

Kedaku mo habataku tori no you ni  
Jiyuu sae mote asobu gurai no kiseki

Jareru ka no you ni warau kimi no manazashi ni tokimeki o oboeta yo  
Kimi ni deaeta koto wa heibonna boku no nani yori mo mirai de  
Kusatte ita nurui kisetsu ni yokotawari  
Sabotte ita ukemi darake no seikatsu ja Nani mo kawaranai

Daremo shiru koto no nai aoi hoshi o  
Yura yura oyoideku

Kono omoi itoshii kimi no moto e  
Toumeina boku ni umarekawaru kiseki

Kemuri no naka sagashimotometa koi no ANTENA  
Negai komete kumorizora o tsukinukete Hikari o sashita

Sore demo kitto,  
Fuan ya kanashimi o kesayashinai keredo...

Semayoi nagara mo aoi hoshi o Yura yura oyoideku  
Kedaku mo habataku tori no you ni  
Jiyuu sae mote asobu gurai no kiseki."

"**O triste céu refletiu  
Uma jóia que voou, contra minha vontade, à meus olhos **

O coração que se cobria de pó, onde eu sempre adormecia na solidão, começa a se colorir  
Esta é a antena da paixão que vim procurando no meio da fumaça  
Acreditando nos sonhos, atravessei o nublado do céu e apontei para a luz

E assim vou nadando neste planeta azul da qual ninguém conhece

Como um pássaro que se agita batendo as asas  
É um milagre que brinca com a liberdade

Aprendi o que é amar com seu sorriso infantil a me observar  
Ter me encontrado com você , no meu pacífico futuro,  
Deitado nessa estação fragilmente apodrecida  
É um enganoso cotidiano cheio de paz

Nadando neste planeta azul desconhecido à todos  
Onde nada muda

E levar esse sentimento à você que sempre foi tão forte  
É me reencarnar em alguém mais verdadeiro

A antena da paixão que vim procurando no meio da fumaça  
Acreditando nos sonhos, atravessei o nublado do céu e apontei para a luz

Mesmo assim estou certo de que  
A hesitação e a tristeza não irão desaparecer...

À nado vou me aproximando desse planeta azul  
Como um pássaro que se agita batendo as asas  
É um milagre que brinca com a liberdade."

Inu Yasha havia prestado atenção a toda a letra da música. Enquanto todos saíam da sala de vídeo, alvoroçados, falando sobre as partes do filme, discutindo, brincando, ele permaneceu ali, sentado na cadeira, de olhos fixos na tela, ainda vendo os créditos do filme.

Refletindo na letra...cada palavra cantada.

"_O coração que se cobria de pó, onde eu sempre adormecia na solidão, começa a se colorir  
Esta é a antena da paixão que vim procurando no meio da fumaça  
Acreditando nos sonhos, atravessei o nublado do céu e apontei para a luz."_

- Kagome...- suspirou em pensamento.

E a menina, mesmo estando rodeada de pessoas, que a elogiavam e a paparicavam, só conseguia olhar para ele, tristonha e distante...

- Inu Yasha...

Finalmente haviam descoberto...

"- _Kagome...eu..."_

_"- Inu Yasha...eu..."_

_- Eu te amo...- pensaram juntos._

...que se amavam.

Mas estavam tão confusos...estranhamente, tinham vergonha de chegarem perto um do outro...constrangimento, timidez. De longe, seus olhares haviam se encontrado, e logo desviaram-se. Ninguém, ninguém havia percebido o sentimento dos dois...pelo menos não ainda...Para todos, um relacionamento entre os dois era quase que impossível...Também! A única coisa que eles faziam era brigar, brigar e brigar. Mas não há quem diga que é "briga de marido e mulher?" Então...pode ser que essa simples gíria se torne realidade...

Kagome não pôde evitar o alvoroço de todos os alunos para com ela. Queriam autógrafos, perguntar como era beijar um astro de cinema, enfim...não a deixariam em paz tão cedo. O hanyou, vendo que nem poderia olhar para a menina, resolveu voltar para casa.

- Não, tio Myouga. Hoje eu não quero voltar com o chofer. Vou a pé.- dizia ele ao celular.- Avise pro tio Toutosai que chegarei mais tarde.

- "Está certo, amo Inu Yasha."

O garoto já ia desligar o aparelho, quando fora interrompido por Myouga.

- "Ah! Já ia me esquecendo. Quando voltar, Toutosai quer ter uma conversa com o senhor, amo Inu Yasha."

- Comigo? Mas o que eu fiz dessa vez...- havia aborrecimento no tom da voz dele.

- "Não sei de nada. Apenas fale com ele. E não demore muito!"

- Tá, tá...num vou demorar! Sayonara!

Desligou o celular e guardou-o no bolso.

- O que será que ele quer?- ficou pensativo.

As ruas de Tóquio estavam ainda mais agitadas. Muitos carros, buzinas, trânsito. Aquele era mais um estressante dia na capital do Japão. Inu Yasha andava à passos largos pela calçada. Com as mãos no bolso, olhava sem rumo para o chão. Estava cabisbaixo. E o pior. Não sabia o porquê.

"_- Você tá bem?_

_- Sim...Arigatou."_

- O rosto dela é tão bonito...e a pele dela é macia...- refletia ele.

O farol para os pedestres fechou. Inu Yasha parou na beira da calçada, junto com outras pessoas, que esperavam sua vez para poder atravessar a rua. De repente...

- Esse...esse cheiro...é da Kagome!

A vez dos pedestres havia chegado. As pessoas atravessaram a rua e Inu Yasha deu meia volta correndo. Precisava encontrá-la. Sentia seu cheiro cada vez mais perto. Seu rumo estava cada vez mais desconhecido...não sabia para onde ia...só sabia que o cheiro estava cada vez mais forte...até que...

Uma leve brisa acariciou seu rosto. Não havia ninguém naquele lugar, apesar do cheiro de sua amada estar tão presente ali.

Bufou de raiva e virou-se, a fim de seguir seu caminho novamente, quando deparou-se com...com um lencinho branco de rendinhas delicadas no chão. Abaixou e pegou o tecido. Cheirou-o.

- Estava certo! Era de Kagome!

- Que cheiroso...que cheiroso...- dizia ele, acariciando o paninho em seu rosto.- Agora eu sempre poderei te sentir perto de mim, Kagome...- pensou com um meio sorriso na face.

**Continua...**

**Alunos, abram seus dicionários!**

**Chan- **Equivalente a "inho". É acrescentado a um nome de uma pessoa, demonstrando afeto.

**Rox- **Legal.

**Sugoi- **Legal! Incrível!

**Damaru- **Fique quieto! ; Silêncio!

**Onegai- **Ah, por favor, sim? ; Por favor.

**Hentai- **pervertido

**Hai- **Sim!

**Youkai- **demônio.

**Kani-sama- **Deus

**Demo- **Mas...

**Arigatou- **Obrigado(a)

**Oro- **O quê?

**Kawaii- **bonitinho ; fofo

**Nani- **O quê?

**Gomene- **Desculpa.

**Hanyou- **meio humano, meio demônio.

**Watashi wa anata o aishimasu- **Eu estou apaixonado por você.

**Sayonara- **Adeus.

**(1)**Sakura-jima no japonês, Ilha Sakura em português. É uma famosa ilha vulcânica, que encontra-se na baía de Kagoshima.

**(2)**Kagoshima é uma província que fica no sul do Japão.

**(3)**O sinal de "L" é muito usado pelos americanos. Significa "loser", no original, que quer dizer "perdedor", em português.

**Soraa falando...**

Ai, ai, ai, gente...ainda tô enxugando minhas lágrimas...T-T 

Povo, eu achei muito lindo o jeito que o Inu Yasha descobriu que ama a Kagome! Ceis viram? Nada que uma musiquinha básica não faça, né? Mas ela só serviu de apoio. No fundo, no fundo, ele já sabia que gostava dela...só não queria admitir...u.u

É...e a Kagome mal sabe que ele encontrou algo dela: um meigo lencinho branco de rendinhas delicadas! Que fofo, não? XDD

Mas a trama não pára só aí não!...Uma antiga inimiga de Kikyou reapareceu no colégio! E parece que veio pra ficar! É...quem diria que a mais popular da escola seria passada pra trás? Foi humilhada, difamada, levou um belo puxão na orelha, e ainda foi obrigada a escrever 400 vezes: "Nunca mais vou desrespeitar minha professora." Huhauabuabaubaubauauabauabaguahuahauhau...Bem, na verdade ela ainda não escreveu nada, né? Digamos que ela é meio...Rebelde...XDD( num sei porque me lembrei de uma certa novela...(pensativa)).

Mas, cá entre nós...A KIKYOU SE FERROU!

Rsrsrsrsrrrrrrrrsssssssssssss...

Anti-Kikyou! Comemorem! Ela é uma PERDEDORAAAAAAA!

YES!

Hoje foi um dia muito bom pra nós, que a odiamos, né? Desculpem-me os fans da Kikyou...u.u Mas a gente também tem o direito de sentir o doce gosto da vingança, não? XDD

Bem, bem, bem...mas não é porque os dois descobriram que se amam, que conseguirão ficar juntinhos assim facinho... Obstáculos virão, podem ter certeza! XDD

AH!

Estranho...Toutosai quer ter uma conversa séria com o Inu-kun...que esquisito, né? O que será que ele quer dizer?

E também...a turma toda está muito agitada...a escola agendou um acampamento com os alunos para a Ilha Sakura, um verdadeiro paraíso vulcânico! Ih...tô vendo que a coisa num vai prestar...rsrsrsrsrsssssssss...Será que vai rolar algo entre Inu e Kagome? Será que finalmente Rin e Sesshoumaru terão um contato mais direto?

E...será que Sango e Miroku começarão a se entender?

Querem saber?

Então, não percam o próximo capítulo de **Love School**!

Kissus!

n.

**Love Club**

**Deza-chan- **É...o Inu Yasha foi muito, muito fraco em relação a Kagura. Mas pensa bem. Todos os homens são assim...u.u É só aparecer um rabo de saia, que eles já vão em cima! XDD É...o hentai foi meio forte sim, mas posso te confessar? Já li piores! XD Do lado desses, a minha fic é bem fraquinha! o.o Mas em todo caso, se você gostou, isso é o que mais me importa! n.n Arigatou, Deza!

**Kagome Hi- **Ai, menina! Falando assim, você me deixa com vergonha...É sério mesmo que cê gosta da minha fic? o.o Que booooom! Fico muito feliz, querida! Mas uma coisa é certa...NINGUÉM esperava essa atitude da Kagura...o que prova que quando dizem que "quem vê cara não vê coração" ou "que as aparências enganam" estão cobertos de razão. Ela surpreendeu. Ah...e quanto as palavras em japa...bem...eu não manjo japonês não...essas palavras, eu consegui num dicionário online muito bom, sabe? As coisas que eu falo em japonês, são só nas músicas de Inu Yasha, que por sinal, eu canto BEM mal. XDD

**Natsumi Takashi- **É...sempre tem que ter um xarope pra atrapalhar os melhores momentos... Bem...pelo menos, acho que agora cê se tranqüiliza um pouco, já que a Kagome e o Inu descobriram que se amam de verdade! n.n

**Manu Higurashi- **É...o último capítulo pegou fogo mesmo, né? Imagina o que não pode acontecer nesse acampamento? Rsrsrsrsrsssss...Bom, e quanto ao que a Rin fará...Não posso dizer! XD Mas pode ser que ela surpreenda todo mundo, viu? O filme já passou na escola e passará por todo o Japão. Não sei te dizer se a Kagome também ficará famosa...acho que não, sei lá. Não imagino ela como uma estrela de cinema...O.o Mas entre a Kagome e o Bankotsu...não decidi se rola algo ou não. Quem sabe o que essa minha mente poluída pode imaginar? Rrsrsrsrsrrsrsrssss...

**Princesayoukai100- **É...estava estampado na cara do Inu e da Kagome que eles se amam...mas eles ainda não tinham descoberto...apesar de que todo mundo ainda não percebeu...-.- Tomara que cê goste desse capítulo e torne-se SIM, uma fan de Love School! Arigatou por ler!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto- **É, Gheisinha...o Hojo tá simplesmente louco pela Kagome...ele a ama demais...Por enquanto ele tá quietinho no canto dele, mas...Será que ele não se manifestará? E até aonde um amor tão desesperado como esse pode chegar? XDD (tô tão dramática...rsrsrsrsrssss...) Bem, sobre a Kagura...sem comentários, neh? XD E entre o Inu e a Kagome? Uhuuuuuu...as coisas vão pegar fogo!

**Erika- **Ih, Erika...ainda tem muito chão pela frente...o Inu Yasha- kun e a Kagome- chan ainda não vão ficar juntos definitivamente não, viu? Mas muitas coisas inusitadas vão rolar, isso eu te garanto! n.n

**Nanda Yukimura- **É...eu sei...eu sou sem noção...É a minha realidade! XD Fazer o quê?...Mas tu naum fica atrás não, viu? Huahuahuahuahuahauhahauah...Você também é bem doidinha!( lembrando das nossas gracinhas na escola). Será que eu vou chorar MAIS no próximo capítulo da sua fic? O.o ( Kami-sama...o que me espera?) huahuahauhauahuaha...espero ansiosamente, viu? E você. Continua passando aqui, viu? Senão, eu te matoooooo! O.O

Brincadeirinha...Kissus!

**Kagome Universe- **É...pra você ver como eu e minha mente TAMBÉM poluída são...XDD Ela "brincou" e se divertiu bastante, viu?huahauhauahuahauhauha...A Kagome e o Inu, induzidos por sua doce paixão, disseram coisas bem inusitadas mesmo...mas fazer o quê? É o amor...XDD Bom, pode ter certeza que o Hojo ficou bem chateado, viu? Mas a Kagura...bem, ela não sentiu muita coisa não...na verdade, é outro o dono do coração dela...( olhar distante ). E ela teve um motivo muito forte pra fazer o que fez. Mas cê tem razão: o Banban é MUITO gostoso!( ah, eu queria um daquele pra mim...( olhar safado)). Mas, ó! Num sei não, viu? Vai que rola uns beijinhos entre eles...XDD E será que o Jakotsu também num vai tirar suas casquinhas? O.O Espere e verá!( risada maléfica)

**Sra. Taisho- **Ah, querida! Pode ter certeza que eu vou acompanhar fielmente, desde que você acompanhe Love School também! XDD Trato feito? AH! Arigatou por gostar da minha fic, tá? Com certeza a sua também deve ser super fofa! Bjus!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_As músicas usadas neste capítulo da fanfic Love School foram: "My Will" – cantado pelo grupo Dream e "Yura Yura"- cantada pelo grupo Do as Infinity_


	14. Encurralados

**Love School**

**Capítulo 14- Encurralados.**

Já havia passado das oito da noite. A escola já estava sendo fechada. Naraku, após trancar sua sala, foi embora. Entrou em sua BMW e foi-se. Dirigia-se até seu apartamento.

Por detrás do muro da escola, uma garota espiava tudo. Depois que o carro saiu, ela chamou um táxi:

- Siga aquele carro, por favor.

Andaram por aproximadamente uns 20 minutos e pararam em frente a um condomínio fechado. Naraku entrou no estacionamento, enquanto a garota misteriosa pagou o táxi e foi até a portaria.

O porteiro, desconfiado, perguntou para a moça:

- Alguém a espera?

- Sim, meu querido. O senhor Naraku-sama, do apto da cobertura deste edifício, está à minha espera.- respondeu ela, com um simpático sorriso na face.

- Certo...- respondeu ele, já interfonando na casa do homem.- Poderia dizer seu nome?

- Diga que é Kagura.

O porteiro falou com Naraku, que autorizou a subida da moça.

- Arigatou, querido. Você é um amor...- agradeceu ela, segurando de leve o queixo do homem, com um olhar completamente fatal. O funcionário, sem fala, apenas fez um " Er..." totalmente desconcertado.

PIM!

Anunciou o elevador. Ela já estava na cobertura do prédio. A porta do apartamento de Naraku já estava aberta, e de dentro da casa, tocava uma música lenta bem baixinho. As luzes estavam apagadas, tendo, apenas, umas duas ou três velas para iluminar o lugar. Havia um ar muito romântico naquilo tudo...romântico demais.

A mulher entrou no apartamento lentamente, já tirando os sapatos. Soltou os cabelos do rabo de cavalo e abriu os botões de sua camisa. De repente, um vulto apareceu em sua frente. Era Naraku, que carregava dois copos de champanhe nas mãos. Porém, o que ele não esperava, aconteceu:

- O quê? O que faz aqui...Tsubaki?

A jovem soltou um risinho maldoso.

- É...para a Kagura, você faz essa festa, mas pra mim...É assim que você recebe suas visitas, querido?

- Não me chame de querido, sua vadia!

Ela mais uma vez sorriu.

- Olha, vamos esquecer das ofensas e nos divertir, ok? Vai me dizer que não está a fim de uma boa transa...

Naraku deu um meio sorriso, com um olhar completamente malicioso.

- Você não muda mesmo, hein, Tsubaki?...Tão jovem e tão safada...

- Interprete como quiser.- disse ela, ainda sorrindo.- Mas para mim, sou só mais uma garota, louca por um certo homem que nem sequer me quer pra transar...

- E quem te disse que eu não quero transar com você?- ele aproximou-se dela, agarrando-a pela cintura e deixando de lado os copos de champanhe.

Ela o olhou fundo nos olhos e deixou de sorrir. Pendurando-se nele pelo pescoço, suspirou:

- Então me prove...

O diretor pervertido beijou-a com fúria. Em seguida, carregou-a no colo até sua enorme e confortável cama.

- Faça-me gritar de prazer, querido...- pediu Tsubaki, mordendo os lábios maliciosamente.

Ele, sem nada responder, rasgou-lhe a camisa bruscamente, deixando à mostra seus fartos seios.

- Hum...que delícia...- lambeu os lábios de apetite.

Mais uma vez beijaram-se loucamente e logo já estavam completamente nus. Sem cerimônias, Naraku penetrou-a fortemente, fazendo-a soltar um escandaloso grito de prazer. E os movimentos, dali para frente, foram repetitivos e fortes. A mola da cama soltava um ruído, por conta da pressão que recebia.

Os gemidos, por ambas as partes, era extremamente altos. Depois de muito penetrá-la, Naraku virou-a de costas e a fez ficar de quatro para ele. Agora, penetrou-a por trás, com mais força que antes. Ela, que não estava muito acostumada a fazer anal, soltou um estrondoso grito de dor. Mas logo o sofrimento passou. Ela o amava tanto...que nem ligava se ele a machucava ou não.Queria, apenas, estar com ele.

- Vamos! Grite maaaaaais!- disse ele, quase sem poder respirar.

E ela gritou.

E eles tiveram uma noite bastante cansativa e cheia de prazer, repleta de gemidos e fantasias, com direito a posições variadas...Aquela havia sido, uma noite completamente louca...e inesquecível...

Os cartazes que anunciavam o maravilhoso acampamento para Sakura-jima estavam por toda a parte da escola. Todos os estudantes estavam super entusiasmados, já que ficariam uma semana fora de casa.

- Ai, ai, ai, que ótimo!- suspirou Rin cheia de vida.

- Meu, eu já falei com meu pai e ele deixou eu ir! Ureshii!- disse Sango mais do que contente.

- Meus pais também deixaram!- completou Rin quase sem ar.

- E a sua mãe, Kagome-chan? Ela deixou?- Sangozinha quis saber.

- Sim, ela deixou.- essa foi a resposta de Kagome: seca e curta.

As duas amigas pararam e olharam-na atentamente:

- Eu não estou dizendo que ela está estranha? Nem com uma notícia dessas ela se anima!- reclamou Rin com a testa franzida.

- É mesmo! Olha só, amiga. Você vai contar AGORA o que está acontecendo com você, tá escutando?- exigiu a outra mais brava ainda.

- Tudo bem...eu conto...

O sinal da primeira aula ainda não tinha batido,elas haviam chegado mais cedo.

- SÉÉÉÉÉRIOOOOO?

- É sim, Sango-chan.

- Então quer dizer que você quase transou com seu namorado?

- Hai, Rin-chan.

- Demo...por que não rolou?

- Yare yare...e por que rolaria, Sango-chan?

- Be-bem...porque ele...é seu namorado?- o rosto da garota estava completamente corado.

- Não necessariamente...- Kagome embolou-se na resposta.

Sango e Kagome ficaram "discutindo". Rin silenciou, havia, mais uma vez, visto ele. Sesshoumaru...

- Ei, dosh´tano, Rin-chan?- perguntou Sango, virando-se bruscamente.

- Nani?

- Ah...- começou Kagome com um sorrisinho malicioso- Então cê tava olhando pro Sesshoumaru- kun, hein?

- E-EU? CLARO QUE NÃO...- a menina ficou completamente ruborizada.

As duas amigas começaram a rir da cara dela.

- Olha só, se você quiser, a gente pode dar uma forcinha...- propôs Sango.

- É isso mesmo...se você quiser, a gente dá aquele empurrão básico, e quem sabe cê num dá uns catas nele, hum?- continuou Kagome, enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos, provocadas pela copiosa gargalhada.

- Be-bem...não sei...

- Ah, deixa de ser boba, Rin-chan! Você gosta ou não gosta dele?

- E-eu...gosto sim, Kagome-chan...- a garota estava mais do que vermelha.

- Então pronto! Você vai beijar o Sesshoumaru!- determinou a amiga.

BLÉÉÉÉÉÉIMMM...

De repente, começaram a ouvir uma gritaria infernal do outro lado da escola. As meninas, assustadas, correram até o tumulto e perceberam que era uma briga. Enfiaram-se no meio da multidão, a fim de poder ver quem eram os "valentões".Surpreenderam-se, porém, com o que viram: Kikyou e Tsubaki estavam aos puxões de cabelo.

O.O

A torcida, vibrando, gritava sem parar:

- PORRADA! PORRADA! PORRADA! PORRADA!

Depois, ainda mais entusiasmados, berraram:

- ANG, ANG, ANG, PORRADA E MUITO SANGUE!

E ficaram nesse afinado coro, enquanto as duas quase se matavam.

- Será que ninguém vai aparecer pra apartar essas duas?- comentou Kagome preocupada.

- Pelo jeito...ficarão aí muito tempo...- disse Sango com pesar na voz.

A longa semana havia passado e finalmente o grande dia chegou: dia do esperado acampamento. Era uma sexta-feira, e ficariam fora até a próxima semana. Kikyou e Tsubaki, por conta do tumulto que haviam formado, foram excluídas do passeio, como castigo. E cá entre nós...um rigoroso castigo...

Mas, para os que estavam fora dessa listinha de " castigados", tudo estava nas mais lindas maravilhas.

A viagem foi longa, alguns já estavam perdendo a paciência. Outros, mais " indispostos", já estavam dormindo como anjinhos. O tédio, porém, para outros, estava bem longe...cantavam, gritavam, tiravam fotos...curtiam cada segundo.

O povo do fundão, os mais safadinhos, resolveram brincar de verdade,desafio ou conseqüência.Miroku, Kouga, Inu Yasha, Sango, Kagome, Rin, Sesshoumaru e Ayame, estavam na maior zueira. Como não tinham uma caneta nem nada, resolveram um de cada vez perguntar coisas constrangedoras.

- Rin...-iniciou Kouga.- Verdade, desafio ou conseqüência?

- Hum...- ela fez uma cara pensativa.

- Escolhe conseqüência! Conseqüência!- cochichavam Sango e Kagome à amiga.

- Conseqüência.- respondeu Rin.

Todos os demais soltaram um "Hum..." com as carinhas bem maliciosas. Kouga, após soltar algumas gargalhadas, perguntou:

- Rin, se você estivesse completamente sozinha em casa, se masturbando, em qual cara você estaria pensando?

1- Em Miroku

2- Em Inu Yasha

- Ou em 3- Sesshoumaru?

Agora todos tremiam as mãos, em forma de suspense. Rin corou por completo, não sabia o que responder. Na verdade, ela sabia, o problema, é que tinha vergonha de dizer.

- Be-bem...

- Não adianta disfarçar...responda...- disse o garoto, rindo sem parar.

- Sesshoumaru!

Todos soltaram um " Ohhhhhhh". Sesshoumaru virou o rosto para a janela, e sem que ninguém percebesse, soltou um sorrisinho. Rin calou-se e abaixou a cabeça, tentando esconder a vergonha que sentia.

- Hum...os dois tão vermelhinhos...que bonitinho...- comentou Kagome, dando muitas gargalhadas.

Sango, no embalo, começou a bater palmas e dizer:

- Beija! Beija! Beija!

E todos seguiram-na.

- Beija! Beija! Beija!

Sesshoumaru abaixou a cabeça e sorriu todo vermelhinho. Rin, ao ver que ele estava gostando, riu também.

- E aí, maninho? Rola?- perguntou Inu Yasha ao irmão.

Ele demorou alguns segundos para responder.

- Rola...- a voz saiu baixinha e tímida.

- E você, Rin-chan? Beija ou não?

Ela, com um tímido sorriso, respondeu:

- Beijo...

-AEWWWWWWWW...- gritaram os outros.

Rin levantou-se, assim como Sesshoumaru. A menina pegou na mão dele e levou-o no banco da frente, que estava vazio.

- Er...só tem um lugar...- disse ela, mais tímida ainda.

- Então vamos em pé mesmo...- respondeu ele, com um meio sorriso na face.

- Ok...

Em seguida, encostaram seus lábios, e beijaram-se por longos 10 minutos.

Todo mundo estava na maior algazarra, comemorando pelos dois.

- Eu num disse que ela ia beijar o Sesshy?- disse Kagome orgulhosa.

- Dito e feito...- concordou Sango, com um sorriso.

Depois do lindo beijo de Sesshy e Rin-chan, todos posicionaram-se em seus lugares novamente e voltaram para o jogo.

- Agora é sua vez, Kouga-kun.- disse Rin.

- Ai, Kami-sama...o que me espera?- brincou ele divertido.

- Verdade, desafio ou conseqüência?

- Hum...verdade.- ele parecia tenso.

Rin deu um sorriso malicioso.

- É verdade que você tem uma leve queda pela minha amiga Kagome-chan?

Todos fizeram um " Uuuuuuuu...". Ayame abaixou a cabeça, Kagome desviou o olhar para a janela e Inu Yasha calou-se. Miroku, sem nada perceber, soltou outra:

- Uma queda? Ele tem é um tombo por ela...

- Ei, Miroku...- Inu Yasha cutucou o amigo.

Kouga, extremamente envergonhado, respondeu:

- Verdade...

Os amigos soltaram um "Ohhhhhh...!" Sango, dessa vez, não arrastou todo mundo pra dizer "Beija". Ela sabia que Kagome não iria gostar nada, nada da idéia...

- Vamos passar para a próxima rodada...- propôs Ayame, ainda " passada".- Sua vez, Miroku.

Miroku, ajeitando-se no banco, começou:

- Inu Yasha...Verdade, desafio ou conseqüência?

- Desafio!- o hanyou respondeu na lata.

- Ho-ho-ho...Então tá,né?- disse Miroku, com um rosto meio assustado.- Bom..deixa eu pensar num desafio bem legal pra você...

Todos olhavam para o pervertido atentamente. Sabiam, que da boca dele, não viria coisa que prestasse...

- Então...já que você tá a fim de fortes emoções...meu desafio é o seguinte: vá até o centro do ônibus, abaixe as calças e diga: Aiiii, minha banana tá dura!

Todos começaram a gargalhar.Aquilo seria, com certeza, não só um desafio, como um mico também.- E aí? Cê topa?

- TOPA! TOPA! TOPA!- gritavam os amigos.

- Essa eu quero ver...- disse Sesshoumaru baixinho.

- " Será que ele vai aceitar o desafio?..."- pensou Kagome, ligeiramente corada.

- Topo!- respondeu Inu Yasha.

- AEWWWWWWW...- comemoraram batendo palmas.

Inu Yasha não foi até o centro do ônibus, mas ficou de frente para todos seus amigos.

- Preparado?- perguntou Miroku safadamente.

- Cala a boca, seu imbecil!- advertiu ele. Em seguida, abaixou a calça e disse:

- Ops...minha banana tá dura!

As meninas soltaram um grito e cobriram os olhos, para não verem a linda " paisagem".

- HUAHUAHUAHUAHUHAUAHUAHUHA...- todos gargalharam.

- E o pior é que tava dura mesmo...- disse Sango, ainda cobrindo os olhos.

- Huahuahuahuauahuaa...- Rin devolveu gargalhadas.

- " Nossa...como...é...GRANDE..."- pensou Kagome, com o rosto completamente ruborizado.

- Bem, bem, bem! Agora é minha vez!- alertou Inu Yasha, fechando o zíper de sua calça jeans.

Após todos sentarem-se, começou:

- Miroku...Verdade, desafio ou conseqüência?

O rapaz, confiante, como sempre, respondeu:

- Conseqüência.

- Hum...o que eu te pergunto...

Kouga foi até o ouvido do rapaz. Após darem várias risadinhas, Inu falou:

- Miroku...qual dessas três garotas você escolheria para uma sessão de fotos sensuais?

1- Ayame

2- Sango

O coração da garota gelou.

- ...ou 3- Rin?

O garoto pervertido, sem cerimônias, respondeu:

- Ah...com certeza a Sango!

- " Com certeza eu?"- a menina pensou corada.

Todos soltaram um " Hummmmmm"...

- Tô sabendo, hein, Miroku...Safadão...- comentou Inu Yasha com um tom malicioso.

Ele apenas sorriu. E ela, queria se enfiar num buraco, de tanta vergonha que estava sentindo.

- Ah...mas se rolou beijo entre a Rin e o Sesshy, tem que rolar beijo entre o Miroku e a Sango-chan também!- disse Kagome animadamente.

- É isso aí!- concordou Kouga.

- Nada mais justo...- comentou Sesshy.

- Mas vê se não vão estrapolar aqui na nossa frente, né?- recomendou Inu Yasha.

- AH! E cuidado com a mão boba, hein, Miroku-kun?- disse Rin, dando uma piscadinha.

Ele gargalhou, fazendo um " sim" com a cabeça.

- Bom, então rola, né Miroku?- perguntou Inu.

- Lógico!

- E aí, Sango? Vai encarar a fera?- perguntou o hanyou animado.

TUM-DUM...

- Er...vamos lá, né?- respondeu ela baixinho.

Finalmente o que ela mais desejava iria se realizar...ficaria com Miroku.

- AEWWWWWWWW...- todos comemoraram mais uma vez.

Miroku pegou a menina pela mão, foi até o banco da frente e sentou-se. Em seguida, colocou-a no colo, fazendo com que ela sentisse seu membro ereto. E ela gostou...

O pervertido, com um olhar mais carinhoso, fitou-a. Sorriram um para o outro e em seguida, beijaram-se.

Os amigos comemoraram satisfeitos. Silenciaram, apenas, ao ouvirem um barulho.

TAP!

Sango deu um tapão no rosto dele...A mãozinha boba de Miroku, havia, sem querer, tocado nos seios dela...

O garoto, sem graça, soltou um sorriso amarelo, e ela, que deveria estar brava, suspirou sorrindo:

- Bobo...

Ele olhou-a, sem muito entender o motivo da atitude dela. Mas, mesmo assim, devolveu-lhe um sorriso muito bonito.

- Hum...tá rolando um clima...- disse Inu Yasha.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...- todos começaram a zombar.

Eles, tentando evitar que continuassem, voltaram para seus lugares.

- Que tal vocês calarem a boca e deixar eu continuar?- pediu Sango.

Todos obedeceram.

- Bem...Kagome...Verdade, desafio ou conseqüência?

- Hum...

Rin começou a sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Desafio...

- Não! Vou escolher verdade!- respondeu ela meio tensa.

- Desafio!

- Verdade!

- Desafio!

- Verdade!

-Verdade!

- Desafio!

Ops...escapou...Kagome acabou dizendo desafio...

Os amigos começaram a rir da cara dela.

- Te enganei direitinho...- disse Rin com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Ah...sua boba!- Kagome respondeu corada.

- Bom...já que você escolheu desafio...Kagome, o negócio é o seguinte: você deverá passar uma noite inteira com um dos meninos daqui, num quarto trancado à chave!

Começaram a gargalhar.

- Ah, Sango-chan...num faz isso comigo...- implorou a garota.

- Ih, nem vem com desculpas. Desafio é desafio. Ou você faz, ou você faz!

- Acho que cê tá sem saída, né, Kagome-chan?- disse Rin segurando o riso.

A garota corou mais ainda.

- Ou vai, ou racha! – alertou Sango.

- Tá bom, tá bom...aceito o desafio.

- Bem, então pra gente escolher o rapaz que ficará com a Kagome, trancado num quarto durante uma noite inteira, a gente vai usar um método simples: Par ou Ímpar.

- Beleza!- concordou Kouga animado.

- Vamos que vamos!...- disse Miroku safadamente.

- Que vença o melhor!- completou Inu Yasha determinado.

- ...- Sesshoumaru não comentou nada.

Os meninos formaram uma rodinha.

- No três...Um, dois, três e JÁ!- autorizou Sango entusismada.

TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...

O coração de Kagome palpitava rapidamente.

Miroku, Kouga e Inu Yasha fizeram par. Sesshoumaru, por fazer um "cinco", foi o primeiro a sair. Recomeçaram uma nova rodada.

- Ré, ré...cê tá fora, Miroku...- comemorou Kouga.

Agora, só haviam sobrado o Kouga e o Inu Yasha...Ambos entreolharam-se, com olhares determinados. Queriam vencer, queriam passar uma noite inteira trancados com Kagome. Por que? Porque a amavam...

- Par!- disse Inu Yasha.

- Ímpar!- respondeu Kouga.

- JÁ!- gritou Sango.

Ambos estenderam suas mãos simultaneamente. E o vencedor foi...

- Aew! Ganhei!- comemorava, mais uma vez, o lobo. Kouga havia vencido...

Kagome, apesar de não demonstrar, sentiu um aperto por dentro. Ela não o queria. Aquela era a grande chance de ela se entender com Inu Yasha e sua oportunidade havia escapado de suas mãos. Ele também lamentava muito...como aquilo aconteceu? A vitória parecia tão certa!

O clima não estava bom...todos se calaram pelo resto da viagem.

O hotel que se hospedaram era muito grande. Cheio de piscinas, lanchonetes, pontos turísticos. Um verdadeiro paraíso. As meninas foram mandadas para uma ala completamente diferente da dos meninos. Não poderiam ficar juntos de jeito nenhum. Kouga percebeu que teria dificuldades em realizar o " desafio". Kagome, dava graças a Kami-sama...

Já era de noite, quando chegaram lá. Porém, após acomodarem-se, foram conduzidos à uma parte recreativa, ao ar livre, de frente para uma enorme piscina. Teriam uma noite cheia de diversão. O tema da festa era: "Festa Afrodizíaca". Portanto, deveriam vestir roupas mais tropicais.

As garotas, resolveram ficar apenas de biquíni. Algumas, mais tímidas, colocaram um shortinho por cima. Uma delas, era Kagome.

Porém, apesar da timidez, ela estava simplesmente estonteante: usava um top cor-de-rosa, um mini-short jeans e calçava uma Havaianas.

Os garotos, safados como eram, foram apenas de sunguinha. E os mais "recatados", conformaram-se com seus calções antiquados.

A alegria rolava solta no hotel. Os jovens, tão animados e cheios de vida, curtiam cada segundo que estavam vivendo. Aquele era um momento único. Kagome, Rin e Sango, resolveram parar um pouco. Agora, era hora de conversar.

- E aí, Rin? Conta pra gente. O Sesshy beija bem?- começou Sango.

A menina, meio corada, respondeu:

- ...Beija!

As três começaram a rir sem parar.

- Eu falei que cê ia acabar ficando com ele! Eu sabia!- vangloriou-se Kagome orgulhosa.

- É mesmo, né?- concordou a menina ainda corada.

- E você num quer repetir a dose?- perguntou Sango com um olhar malicioso.

A garota ficou mais do que vermelha.

- Be-bem... er...

- Ó, se você gosta dele, tem que correr atrás. Não tem coisa melhor do que ficar com quem a gente gosta...- aconselhou Sango-chan sorrindo.

- Hum...e você, hein, Sangozinha? Como anda seu coraçãozinho?- quis saber a amiga.

A jovem não soube o que responder.

- Olha só, amiga. Apesar de você não ter falado nada, a gente percebeu que você adorou ter beijado o Miroku...- iniciou Kagome.

- É mesmo...aliás, cê tem é que aproveitar enquanto ele tá livre...- aconselhou a outra amiga.

- Mas...Rin-chan, você num tá mais com ele?- perguntou Sango espantada.

- Ih...há tempos!- respondeu a garota sorrindo.- Pensei que você já soubesse...

- Não...eu não sabia...- a menina tinha uma gota enorme na cabeça.

- Bom, então agora já sabe! E se você tá a fim dele, tem que investir!- recomendou Kagome.

- Mas tem um problema...parece que o único interesse dele é em tocar aonde não deve...e isso me incomoda muito...tipo. É como se ele só se interessasse nos meus atributos físicos e mais nada. Por exemplo. Olhem lá.

As garotas olharam.

- Tá vendo ele e seus amiguinhos? Ceis sabem que eles tão falando da gente, né?

- Ah...claro...Eles são super pervertidos...- concordou K-chan.

- Não o meu Sesshoumaru...- suspirou Rin-chan.- Ele não fica olhando pra tudo que é garota, apesar de ter um monte, que seria capaz, até, de "dar" pra ele, pra conseguirem o que querem...

- Ai...que kawaii...tão apaixonada...- disse Kagome, meio irônica.

- Hum...e você, que não falou até agora de quem tá a fim, hein, espertinha?- indagou Rin.

Kagome ruborizou-se e ficou nervosa.

- Posso dar um palpite?- pediu Sango.

- Pode...- autorizou K-chan.

- Na minha opinião, você tá é de olho no Inu Yasha- kun...

- O QUEEEEEE? EEEEEUUUU?- ela tentou disfarçar.

- Ah, claro que sim! E num tenta mudar de assunto não, viu? Ou você acha que eu não percebi que você odiou a idéia de ter que ficar sozinha com o Kouga? Aff...eu num sou boba não...

- É mesmo...isso eu também saquei...- confirmou a outra amiga.- E eu prestei bastante atenção na hora que ele tava fazendo o desafio...Você num tirou os olhos do trequinho dele, né?

- Trequinho? Aquilo era um TRECÃO!- sem querer, Kagome disse isso.

- Num disse? Você adorou ter visto...

- Be-bem...eu...eu não posso negar que ele é muuuuuuuito lindo e...Bom! Mas ele tem namorada e...

- Que namorada o quê!- interrompeu Sango.- Eles brigam o tempo todo, cê acha que isso é namoro?

- Além do mais, ela não está aqui...- completou Rin.

- Ah, gente...isso já é jogar sujo...Eu não seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas...

- Fazer o quê? Oh, está tudo ao seu favor! A chata da Kikyou não está aqui, e ele não pára de olhar pra você de lá da piscina!

- Demo...Rin-chan...

- Nada de mais! É hoje que você vai resolver tudo com ele!

- Mas e o Kouga...

- Você quer ficar com o Kouga?

- Iie...

- Então pronto!- concluiu Rin.

- Vamos bolar um plano, meninas.- propôs Sango.

As garotas sentaram-se na beira do outro lado da piscina e começaram a conversar sobre o que fariam. Os meninos, do outro lado, apenas olhavam-na, comentando sobre seus lindos corpos.

- Putz...olha só pra aquele peitão que a Sango tem...Uuuuu...que delícia...- suspirava Miroku, cheio de fogo.

- Ah, não...A bunda da Kagome que é um pecado...E aqueles seios, que mais parecem dois melões...aiiiii...que vontade de apertar...- continuou Kouga.

- OW! Num fala assim da Kagome não, tá escutando?- interrompeu Inu Yasha grosseiramente.

- Ih...por que tá defendendo ela? Ficou com raiva porque eu ganhei o desafio e você não, cachorro fedorento?- retrucou o "amigo".

- O QUE? ZAKENNAYO, SEU LOBO FEDIDO!

- Ei, ei, ei! Parem de brigar, seus trouxas!- ordenou Miroku, dando um soco em cada um.

- Seu pervertido idiota...- resmungou Kouga.

- Kuso...- pensou Inu Yasha, acariciando a face avermelhada.

- E é melhor vocês calarem a boca, porque a Rin e a Sango tão vindo aí...

As duas jovens aproximaram-se.

- E aí?- cumprimentou Rin, que tem mais intimidade com os garotos.

- E aí, tudo em cima, Rin-chan?- respondeu Miroku, acenando e sorrindo.

- Tudo...- respondeu ela. – Hum...será que vocês podiam emprestar o Inu Yasha só um segundinho?

- Eu?- o hanyou estranhou.

- É sim...é rapidinho...- assegurou Sango.

- Beleza...- respondeu ele, levantando-se e aproximando-se delas.

- Já, já a gente volta, tá?- disse Sango, sorrindo.

- Ah...depois eu posso falar com você?- perguntou Miroku.

A garota, meio corada, assentiu. Depois que os três saíram, Kouga perguntou:

- Ow, cara? O que é que você vai falar pra ela?

- Aff...cê num acha que tá curioso demais, não?

- Er...wari, wari...Num tá mais aqui quem falou...

As meninas levaram Inu Yasha para um lugar mais afastado. Ele, que tinha pressa, perguntou:

- Falem logo o que é...

- Calma, Inu- kun...é por uma boa causa...- iniciou Sango.

- Olha só. Você não quer fazer uma boa ação?- perguntou Rin.

- Que tipo de boa ação?- o hanyou estava de saco cheio, mas, por elas serem suas amigas, resolveu ouvir até o final.

- É que o seguinte...A gente tava andando ali, sabe?- disse Sango, apontando para o lugar.- E de repente a gente começou a ouvir uns gritos...

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Bom...a gente entrou no chalé, pra ver o que tava acontecendo...- continuou Rin.

- E vimos que era uma menina, que tinha torcido o pé...

- E?- Inu perguntou sem mais paciência.

- E que a gente queria que você nos ajudasse a carregá-la até a enfermaria.- respondeu Sango.

- É isso?

- Hai.- responderam as duas.

Ele pensou um pouco.

- Tá bom...desde que isso não me faça perder muito tempo...

As duas comemoraram.

- Vamos logo, antes que eu me arrependa!

- Tá bom, tá bom...- assentiram, enlaçando seus braços nos braços dele.

Mas, como elas tinham um plano na manga, tudo estava mais do que combinado. Inu Yasha, ao entrar no chalé, ouviu um estrondoso "Blam!" atrás de si. É...as meninas o colocaram numa enrascada...ele entrou, e elas trancaram a porta bem rapidinho...

Sem dizer nada, ele virou-se devagar, a fim de verificar se estava sozinho. Porém, o que ele não esperava, FELIZMENTE havia acontecido...

- Ka...Kagome?- murmurou ele surpreso.

A garota, que estava sentada na cama, acariciava seu mimoso pé, fazendo uma expressão de dor. O hanyou, meio receoso, aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se próximo à ela.

- Tá doendo?- perguntou ele, apontando para seu pé.

A menina aproximou-se dele, com o rosto levemente corado e os olhos semi-cerrados.

- Hai...você não quer curá-lo?

**Continua...**

**Alunos, abram seus dicionários!**

**Sama-** Sufixo acrescentado a um nome, em forma de profundo respeito.

**Arigatou- **Obrigado(a)

**Ureshii- **Estou tão feliz!

**Chan- **Sufixo acrescentado a um nome, em forma de carinho. Ex.: Kagome-chan – Kagomezinha.

**Hai- **Sim.

**Yare yare- **Ora, ora; Bem, bem.

**Dosh'tano- **O que aconteceu? Qual é o seu problema?

**Kun- **Sufixo acrescentado a um nome masculino.

**Kami-sama- **Deus

**Hanyou- **meio humano, meio demônio.

**Kawaii- **bonitinho, fofinho.

**Iie- **Não

**Wari wari- **Tá bom, tá bom, desculpa!

**Demo- **Mas...

**Zakennayo- **Vá se f...der!; F...da-se!

**Kuso- **Droga! M...rda!

**Soraa falando...**

Oi, oi, oi, minna-san!

E aí, tudo em cima? Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs...bem, comigo tá tudo bem! n.n

Quem te perguntou? ò.ó

Be-bem...foi só pra puxar assunto e...n.n'

Ah! Cala a boca e fala logo sobre a fanfic!

Tá bom, tá bom...gomen nasai...T-T

Bem, então...obedecendo...

Me diga, o que acharam do capítulo de hoje? Ho-ho-ho...foi um tanto quente, não? Rsrsrsrsrsrrs...Mas sem muito hentai dessa vez...Ceis viram como a Tsubaki é safada? o.o

Bota safada nisso...

É mesmo gente...ela foi tão...(desculpem-me o termo) VACA que foi capaz de seguir o Naraku até o apê dele, e se oferecer todinha!

O.O

Fala sério, né? Só uma vadia( como ele mesmo a chamou ), poderia fazer uma coisa dessas...Bom, uma coisa ceis já descobriram: a Tsubaki gosta do Naraku. Então já dá pra ter mais uma idéia do motivo dela odiar tanto a Kikyou, né?

Hum...falando em Kikybarro...XDD

É...ela se ferrou OUTRA VEZ!

( joga os confetes e solta os rojões de fogos! É festaaaaaaaa! )

Aquela metida à besta MAIS uma vez se f...deu! E, ó? Ela mereceu, né não? u.u

Quem manda ela ser tão vingativa...É, porque o "genial" plano que ela teve pra se vingar da Tsubaki ( por aquele episódio que vcs já conhecem) foi dar uma surra nela...-.- Quanta criatividade...( da parte dela, por ser uma burra, e da minha parte, por não saber o que escrever! XDD )

E rolou muuuuuuito beijo nesse capítulo!... A RIN e o SESSHY, finalmente tiveram o primeiro contato físico, a SANGO e o MIROKU finalmente começaram a se entender...aliás, ele disse que queria falar com ela depois...O que será que ele tem a dizer pra ela?

Mas ainda tem muitas perguntas sem resposta...o que será que o Hojo fez, depois de descobrir que era um chifrudo? E o que será que o Toutosai falou pro Inu Yasha?

AH!

E será que o Inuzinho vai ajudar a K-chan a "curar" o seu machucadinho na perna? XDD

O que será que vai rolar dentro daquele chalé?

Huhauahuahuahuahahuahuahauhauhaua...tudo isso, vocês descobrirão nos próximos capítulos de **Love School**!

Até a próxima!

**Arigatou **

Gente, eu gostaria de agradecer do fundo da minha alma( que drama...) pelo grande número de reviews deixadas aqui pra mim...Se vocês não perceberam, já passamos de 100! O.O

Isso mesmo. Cem reviews. Eu não tenho palavras pra agradecer à vcs, que andam me aturando com paciência! XDD

Só peço que continuem passando aqui, pra deixarem esse ser baka ainda mais feliz! XP

Combinado?

Bom...então...MUITO OBRIGADA!

**Love Club**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto- **Ô, Gheisinha, meu amor...Jura que cê tá gostando? Que bom ouvir isso de vc...rsrsrsrsrsrs...OW! Cê num tem uma fic pra eu ler tmb? Me avisa, tah? Ah! Bom, como c jah deve Ter lido...a Kikinojo e a Tsuvaca brigaram feio...XDD E se ferraram! Naum foram no acampamento! Axu q c gostou dessa parte, neh? E c viu? As coisas tão cada vez mais quentes entre o Inu e a K-chan! O que será que vai acontecer naquele chalé?( olhar malicioso) Só lendo pra saber! XDD

Mt obrigada, viu, linda?

Mil beijos pra vc!

**Deza-chan- **Rsrsrsrsr...eu tmb axei que ficou mt kawaii!n.n Bom, naum sei se eles vão se acertar agora, mas que as coisas vão pegar fogo, vc pode Ter certeza! XDD Arigatou por sempre passar aki, viu querida? Te adolu! Kissus pra vc tmb!

**Natsumi Takashi- **Eh mesmo? Eu tmb AMO quando aquela zumbi de barro se ferra!( por que será que eu sempre faço ela se f...der, hein? XDD)

Brigadão por sempre passar aki, Natsumi-chan! Um beijão pra vc!

**Higurashi- **Brigada, linda...qu bom que c gosta da minha fic! E eu concordo plenamente com vc: INU E KAGOME 4EVER! x3

**Mk-chan160- **Huhauahuahuahahua...é...ele é viciadão mesmo no cheiro da Kagome-chan...Mas tmb, imagina como o cheiro deve ser bom, né? E ela tem isso ao favor dela! Bom, como vc já deve ter visto...A KIKYOU SE FERROU DE NOVOOOOOOO!( Vamu preparar o churrasco pra comemorar/o/ )

Beijos!

**Kagome Universe- **Huahuahuahuahauhauha...é...a vida é pra experimentar MESMO! Mas o Inu num tem isso na cabeça não...( bom, mas quem sabe se o Jakotsu num arma um plano e tira sua casquinha? XDD ) Bem, hj ainda não ficamos sabendo o que o Toutosai disse pro Inu, mas tmb num eh algo muuuito importante não, viu? AH! A Kikyou se f...deu, né? Tenho certeza que c deve estar pulando de alegria agora, né? XDD

Bjus pra vc, linda! Arigatou por sempre passar aki!

**Nanda Yukimura- **Ai, miguinha lindaaaaaa...Bom, a Kikyou tá mais do que f...dida, né? XDD E eu axu q esse capitulo ficou meio pervertido, né? E todo mundo beijou!( bom...pelo menos QUASE todo mundo...-.- ) Pode Ter certezq q eu lerei sua fic sim, viu? XDD Brigadão por sempre passar aki, Pepa linda! Te amu de montão! XDD ( no bom sentido, eh claro! XP ) Kissus pra vc tmb!

**Hinata-chan- **Bom, migaaa...como vc percebeu, as coisas tão evoluindo entre o Sesshy e a Rin! C viu? Ele ficou vermelhinho de vergonhaaaaaaa! Mas aviso, pode ser que as coisas naum fikem as mil maravilhas naum, viu? C sabe, o Sesshy é meio complikado, entende? Mas pode Ter certeza que eles já são um casal garantido! Arigatou e mil kissus!

**Tmizinha- **Ai, amore! Eu te perdôo! XD O q importa, eh q vc passou aki e me deixou uma review suppa kawaii! Vc eh uma miga fiel! XDD

Eh, foi td mt fofinho mesmo, mas agora, vai fikar td bem mais safadinho, isso sim! XDD O que será que vai rolar?...Inu de médico, e Kagome de paciente! XDD O negócio nom vai prestar...hauhauahuahuauahuahuahahauha...Bjus pra vc tmb, linda! E arigatou! TE ADORO DE MONTÃO!

**Manu Higurashi- **Ho-ho-ho...É Inuzinho eh muuuuuuito ciumento...Mas, cá entre nós. Ver um cara olhando pros peitos da mina q ele gosta jah eh demais, neh? XDD Bom...como c pôde ver, rolou mts beijos e mt gente tah começando a se entender...huahuahauhauhauhauahua...Mas o negócio com o Toutosai ainda naum foi revelado! XDD Mas o que todo mundo queria aconteceu: KIKYOU SE FERROU DE NOVUUUUUU! Eu mesma amei ela naum Ter ido ao acampamento, e axu q vcs tmb, neh? Brigada, Manu-chan, por passar sempre aki! Bjus!

**Dama da Noite- **Gostou mesmo, lindaaaa? Q bom! Ai, continua passando aki, vai? Keru te responder reviews mt mais vezes, viu? E eu tô contigo...ANTI-KIKYOU 4EVER! hauhauhauhaahuahuahua...Mil kissus pra vc e arigatou!

**Sra. Taisho- **Eh...só uma sortuda como a Kagome, pra encontrar um gato MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO como o Inuzinho! Q inveja dela...mas fazer o que, neh? Bom, então o trato tah feito! Eu passo na sua e vc passa na minha! Arigatou, querida! Um beijão!

**Mendy- **Eh, todo mundo tmb achou a parte do lenço suppa kawaii! E c viu? O Miroku e a Sango se beijaram! o.o E ele quer falar com ela depois! O que será, hein? Soh lendo pra saber...XDD Continua acompanhando, tah, querida? Mil kissus e Arigatou!

**Souma Cruz- **Ai, ai...Ju...OPS! Quero dizer, SOUMA CRUZ! XDD

Sabia que vc ia passar akiii! Sabia! O q os amigos naum fazem um pelo outro, neh? Ai, brigadão pela dica, eu nom sabia, mas agora jah sei! AH! E q bom q gostou da minha fic...continua acompanhando ela, tah certu? E se vc fizer uma, me avisa q eu leio! XDD Mil KISSUS!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	15. Uma noite quentíssima

**Love School**

**Capítulo 15 - Uma noite quentíssima.**

- " Tudo bem, senhora Higurashi...Eu ligo mais tarde."

Hojo desligou o aparelho com força e jogou-se no sofá da sala. É...pelo jeito a Kagome tinha outro e nem sequer deu-lhe satisfação. Mesmo sentindo profunda raiva e decepção, o pobre jovem de 17 anos não conseguia dizer adeus à sua amada...E esse era o principal motivo: seu amor demasiado por Kagome.

Mas...desde quando ele começou a amá-la tanto? O que ela fez para o conquistar tão rápido? Como ela conseguiu fisgá-lo?O garoto fechou os olhos, estancando as lágrimas que escorriam. Com dor e tristeza, lembrou-se do passado...

**Flash back...**

"Lembro-me como hoje do dia em que Kagome chegou na escola...Ainda éramos crianças, tínhamos apenas 10 anos...

Ela sempre foi tão frágil e dependente...Eu gostava de cuidar dela...Sempre gostei. Ela, freqüentemente estava doente, ou com resfriado, ou com catapora...sempre estava debilitada, e muitas vezes, faltava na escola. Mas eu sempre estive ao seu lado...

Dediquei-me aos estudos, para poder adquirir mais conhecimentos, e assim, poder ajudá-la de uma forma mais eficaz.

Mas...

O que eu realmente não esperava que acontecesse...aconteceu...Eu me apaixonei por ela...Mas não foi apenas uma paixão. Eu sentia muito, **muito **amor por ela...Queria estar perto a todo o momento, cuidando de suas feridas, cuidando de sua saúde...Mas, acima de tudo, queria amá-la por toda a vida...E queria ser amado também.

E os anos foram passando, passando e passando, até o momento em que eu não pude mais esconder meus sentimentos...Então, eu me declarei.

- Olha...Kagome-chan...Gomene, por estar dizendo isso, assim tão de repente...Mas é que...eu não podia mais esconder...Não dava mais...Eu te amo muito. Muito mesmo...E...eu quero que você seja minha namorada.

Naquela época, eu tinha 15 anos e ela ainda 13. Mas ela não era uma garota comum...Eu a enxergava como uma **mulher**.

- Hojo...Hojo-kun...Eu também gosto de você. Aceito, **sim**, ser sua namorada.

Ela me respondeu com um sorriso tão meigo...tão angelical...E eu...Eu era o garoto mais feliz de todo o mundo, porque eu a tinha ao meu lado. Sempre estávamos juntos, e dividíamos um amor tão lindo, tão incondicional...

Porém...

Num dia, que para mim, foi o pior da minha vida, Kagome chegou perto de mim e disse-me:

- Meu avô está doente, Hojo...Minha família e eu, teremos que mudar pra Tóquio...

Não! Não! Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo...Me separar da minha amada Kagome? Aquilo não...Era demais pra mim...Eu não conseguiria viver sem ela...Não mesmo.

Eu implorei incontáveis vezes à ela que não fosse embora...Eu até disse que ela poderia morar em minha casa, durante o período em que seu avô estivesse doente...Mas foi tudo em vão...Ela se foi...Sumiu na neblina, daquele cinzento dia, e nunca mais voltou...E o pior...Nunca mais voltou, a ser a Kagome **de antes**..."

**Fim do flash back...**

Hojo chorava copiosamente, ajoelhado no sofá da sala. Sua tia ainda estava no trabalho, então, ele estava sozinho, naquele enorme sobrado. Seu choro ecoava por toda a casa...Seu sofrimento, sua dor...Sua angústia...

E ele relutava contra um forte sentimento que estava nascendo dentro de si...O **ódio**.

De fora, podia se ver que a luz do chalé ainda estava acesa. Sango e Rin saíram de lá correndo, e voltaram para perto dos garotos. Agora, elas tinham que cuidar de seus amores. E...quem sabe...num rolava um algo mais de novo?

- Ué...cadê o Inu Yasha?- quis saber Miroku.

- Ele tá fazendo um favorzinho pra gente...não se preocupem!- respondeu Rin, sorrindo largamente e gesticulando com as mãos.

- Ei, meninas...Vocês num sabem onde que a Kagome está?- perguntou Kouga, com um ar muito preocupado.

- Be-bem...- atrapalhou-se Rin.

- Ela foi dormir!- interrompeu Sango

- É...isso mesmo...Ela disse pra gente que...- continuou Rin.

- Ela disse pra gente que tava muito cansada, sabe? Então ela resolveu ir dormir mais cedo...- finalizou Sango.

- "Mas...e o desafio..."- pensou Kouga, com uma expressão extremamente triste.- Bom...então eu acho que vou dormir também...- disse a todos, e foi para seu dormitório.

Todos olharam-no chateados...Ele, realmente, havia se magoado...

- Bom...então...eu acho que tô sobrando aqui, né?- comentou Rin, sorrindo.

- Não...claro que não e...- Miroku foi interrompido, por um forte cutucão que recebeu da menina. Em seguida, piscando, ela acenou para os dois e se foi.

- É...eu acho que só sobrou nós dois aqui...- disse Sango baixinho, com o rosto todo vermelhinho.

- É, né...- concordou ele.- É até um ótimo momento pra eu te falar uma coisa...

TUM-DUM...

- Sango...

TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM...

- Sango...- começou ele, segurando em suas duas mãozinhas.

- Ha...Hai?- gaguejou ela, quase sem ar.

- Anata...anata...anata...

- E-eu...?- implorava ela em saber, completamente ruborizada e quase se torcendo toda, de tanta vontade que tinha de beijá-lo.

- Você quer ter um filho meu?- perguntou ele, com um rosto esperançoso.

A menina capotou no chão. Não acreditara no que ouvira...Que pergunta mais pervertida!

- E-eu o quê?- quis saber ela, agora com várias gotinhas sobre a cabeça.

- Eu quero saber se você quer ter um filho meu, Sango-chan...

- Não me chame de Sango-chan! E PARE DE COLOCAR A MÃO AONDE NÃO DEVE!

TAP!

Deu-lhe o mais forte de todos os tapões no rosto do rapaz e exclamou:

- ALÉM DE PERVERTIDO, É INSENSÍVEL!

Em seguida, saiu.

- Ma-mas...o que eu fiz?...

Ele não entendeu nada...

Rin andava por todo o hotel, à procura de Sesshoumaru...ela precisava ter uma reação, antes que outra chegasse e tomasse seu lugar. Mas, infelizmente, ela não o encontrava em canto algum.

- Shimatta...- resmungou ela.

Vendo que não tinha chances, resolveu ir para seu quarto e dormir...Agora, a única que poderia ter uma noite mais divertida, era Kagome...

Inu Yasha, ainda assustado com os fatos, perguntou a garota se seu pé doía. Ela, muito mais sensual que antes, respondeu:

- Hai...Você não que curá-lo?

TUM-DUM...

Os rosto do garoto ficou completamente corado e seu coração palpitou muito mais rápido que antes. Ele sentia que algo muito bom aconteceria naquele lugar...o problema, é que ele não se sentia pronto...

- Be-bem...

Era a primeira vez que o hanyou caía de quatro por uma garota...nem Kikyou havia conseguido realizar aquela façanha! Kagome foi se aproximando devagar, com a pele suada e a face corada. Delicadamente, acariciou os cabelos ainda úmidos do rapaz, fazendo com que ele sentisse um leve arrepio na espinha. Sem perceber, ele já gemia baixinho e respirava com dificuldade. A menina, olhava-o com um olhar penetrante, enquanto montava seu corpo em cima do corpo dele.

- Kagome...er...Arf...Arf...

Ela já sentia o membro do garoto subir...e estava louca para senti-lo com mais profundidade, já que ele tinha um tamanho considerável. Inu Yasha agarrou-a pela cintura e puxou-a para mais perto de si.

- Tsc, tsc...Inu-kun...- disse a menina, com um sorriso extremamente sensual.- A gente vai brincar um pouquinho...

- Arf...arf...Brincar?

- Isso mesmo...- concordou ela, dando alguns selinhos na orelha do rapaz.

Apesar de não estar tocando nas orelhinhas dele, Inu Yasha já sentia um fogo avassalador dentro de si.

- E...arf...Do que a gente...arf...arf...vai...brincar...?

Ela deu algumas risadinhas perto dele.

- Você já vai saber...

Rin estava chateada. Com uma certa lentidão, retirou o biquíni e vestiu uma camisola branca, de tecido fininho. Não estava a fim de tomar banho. Deitou-se na cama. Não conseguia dormir. Virou para o outro lado. A mesma coisa. De repente, sentiu uma vontade imensa de fazer xixi, mas não sabia onde ficavam os banheiros.

Leve como uma pluma, saiu para procurar. Poucos minutos depois, encontrou um banheiro, que por sinal estava bem limpo. Estranhou, apenas, o fato de terem dois tipos de vasos sanitários: um tipo ela conhecia, mas o outro...era esquisito...não dava pra sentar naquilo...De qualquer forma, usou o banheiro. Quando ia sair, percebeu que alguém entrava no lugar. Para que não a vissem, escondeu-se no box de um chuveiro. Porém, acabou escorregando, caindo dentro da banheira, e abrindo a torneira.

A pessoa que havia entrado no toalete, estranhou o barulho.

- Que está aí?

TUM-DUM...

Oh, não...aquela voz parecia...de Sesshoumaru...

Kagome fez com que Inu Yasha ficasse em cima dela e deitou-se na cama.

- A brincadeira se chama: "O médico e a paciente". Conhece?

- Hum...- ele fez uma cara pensativa.- Acho que não...Me ensina?

Ela deu umas risadinhas baixinhas.

- Quer mesmo que eu te ensine?

- Quero...

- O problema, é que eu não sei brincar direito...Acho que vamos ter de aprender juntos...- disse ela, acariciando o peito do garoto com um dedo.

- Por mim...tudo bem...- ele respondeu, olhando no fundo dos olhos da garota. Em seguida, aproximou-se da face da menina e beijou-a ardentemente. Ao afastarem seus lábios, Kagome sussurrou:

- Então vai ser assim: eu sou uma moça que está muito doente. E você, é o meu médico, que vai me ajudar a melhorar...Só que pra isso, você tem que ser um médico muito bonzinho e me tratar muito bem, senão eu não fico boa...

- Tá...

- E aí, não vai me receitar nenhum remédio, doutor?- perguntou ela, agarrando-se no pescoço dele.

- Hum...deixe-me ver...Tome 20 gotas de beijo 3 vezes por dia...- e beijou-a novamente.- E...um comprimido de abraço a cada 2 horas...- e abraçou-a forte.

- É só isso, doutor?- perguntou ela, bem pertinho de seu ouvido.

- Iie...tem mais uma coisa...

- E...o...que...é?

- Pode ser que você tenha febre...demo...Febre de prazer...não faz mal...

Olharam-se.

- Ah, é, doutor? Não sabia disso...- indagou ela, sorrindo.

- Pois fique sabendo...tá vendo como é sempre bom fazer uma consulta no médico?- ele devolveu um sorriso ainda mais bonito.

- Estou vendo sim...ainda mais, quando se é um médico igual à você...

Ele sorriu e depois beijou-a mais uma vez. Abraçando-a, levantou-a de leve e afastou seus cabelos, para poder desamarrar o laço do biquíni em volta de seu pescoço. Deitaram-se novamente, e logo ela estava sem o top. Ou seja, seus seios estavam completamente à mostra. Inu Yasha olhou para o par de peitos de Kagome totalmente alucinado. Ela sorriu-lhe, acariciando sua face. Depois, lentamente, ele retirou o mini-short que ela usava. E ela, com cuidado, abaixou a sunga dele.

- Arf...arf...arf...arf...arf...arf...arf...arf...arf...arf...arf...arf...arf...- respiravam com muita dificuldade, o lugar já estava quente demais para eles.

Mais uma vez se beijaram, com os corpos colados um ao outro. Rolaram na cama. E rolaram de novo. Aquilo tudo estava cada vez mais quente...Suas carícias eram ousadas, e os toques, completamente sensuais. Estavam um descobrindo o outro. Minuciosamente...Exploravam seus corpos, cada detalhe...pois estavam vivendo um momento único, especial...Eles sabiam que esse dia jamais voltaria, então, o queriam viver intensamente.

Kagome mordeu os lábios, ao perceber que Inu Yasha colocava a mão por dentro de sua calcinha.

- Ah...Inu...Yasha...- gemeu ela baixinho.

- Arf...

Os dois, na verdade, não tinham nenhum tipo de experiência sexual. Eram virgens. Então, não sabiam bem o que fazer. Estavam, apenas, deixando que as coisas fluíssem...E faziam as coisas com tanto, mais tanto carinho... É...Inu Yasha era carinhoso...Estava mostrando um lado jamais conhecido por Kagome...E o melhor. Todo aquele amor, era voltado à ela. Somente à ela...

Depois de muito acariciar sua região genital, e roubar-lhe muitos gemidos, Inu Yasha retirou a mão de dentro da cacinha da menina e a abaixou. Agora sim...estavam completamente nus...

O hanyou olhou-a por um momento, e lembrou-se da conversa com Toutosai...

**Flash back...**

Inu chegou em casa cansado. Assegurou-se de que o lencinho estava em seu bolso e foi subindo as escadas, para ir até o quarto. Porém, fora interrompido por alguém. Sim...era o tio Toutosai.

- Ei, rapazinho...Venha comigo, quero trocar umas palavras com você.

Ele suspirou, de saco cheio e seguiu o velho até a sala de estar. Sentaram-se, cada um de um lado da sala.

- Bem...vou direto ao assunto...Quem era aquela garota, que saiu daqui um dia, chorando sem parar?

- Garota? Que garota?

- Não precisa fazer rodeios comigo, Inu Yasha...Você sabe que pode confiar em mim...

- Sim, Toutosai, eu sei. Mas eu não consigo me lembrar de nenhuma garota e...

De repente, ele se lembrou: era de Kagome que ele falava.

- Ah, sim...acho que já sei quem é...

- Olha só...pouco me importa o nome dela...O que importa, é que ela é uma humana, e você sabe muito bem como seu pai amava os humanos...Sabemos disso muito bem, já que a sua mão era dessa espécie...Portanto, Inu Yasha...Evite magoar os humanos...Isso pode manchar a memória de seu pai...

- Sim, Toutosai...- assentiu o menino, meio triste.

- Ah! E tente não brincar com as garotas, somente por prazer...Você deve fazer, o que o seu coração sentir, e não o que o seu pinto quer!

Inu Yasha tomou um susto, por causa do termo que o homem usara.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIII, TOUTOSAI...QUE JEITO DE FALAR!

- Mas se você fala desse jeito com seus amigos, por que eu não posso falar assim também?- quis saber o homem, que coçava a orelha com o dedo mindinho sem parar.

- Er...- Inu constrangeu-se.

**Fim do flash back...**

- "Eu sinto que é isso que o meu coração quer..."- pensou ele, olhando para a menina com uma ternura sem fim. Ela, estranhando, perguntou-lhe:

- O que foi...Inu Yasha?

- Nada não...é só amor...- e beijou-a em seguida. Ela, sem acreditar no que ouvira, começou a chorar. Ele também estranhou a atitude da garota, e meio assustado, perguntou:

- Porque tá chorando?

Ela, meio divertida, respondeu-lhe:

- Nada não...é só amor...

Ambos sorriram um para o outro. Inu Yasha, suavemente, enxugou as lágrimas de Kagome. E ficaram se olhando...se olhando...se olhando...Não dava para explicar o que estava acontecendo com eles...Seus olhares eram meio perdidos, famintos, apaixonados, desesperados, suplicantes, chorosos, emocionados...Era muito, muito amor que sentiam um pelo outro...

A lua era nova naquela noite...e Inu havia se esquecido...aquele dia, era o dia em que ele se transformava num humano completo...De repente, enquanto se olhavam fixamente, uma luz envolveu o rapaz, fazendo com que Kagome fechasse os olhos, por conta da intensidade do clarão. E...ao abrir seus olhos castanhos...Surpreendeu-se ao ver um Inu Yasha de cabelos negros, olhos castanhos e de orelhas humanas.

- Arf...é você...Inu Yasha?...

Ele continuou olhando-a, fascinado por sua beleza. Sem desgrudar seus olhos da face dela, sussurrou:

- Esse será o nosso segredo...

E se beijaram novamente, e ambos, numa total certeza, entregaram-se um ao outro por completo...

Devagar e tremendo um pouco, Inu Yasha penetrou-a. Ela, sentindo um prazer inexplicável e um pouco de dor, gemeu alto. Era demais para ela...E mais uma vez ele foi, só que agora, com mais força.

- Ahhhhhhh...- ela gemeu ainda mais alto.

E ele foi mais uma vez, agora, com mais confiança e velocidade.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- e ela gritou com ainda mais intensidade.

E mais uma vez ele penetrou-a.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- e ela estava enlouquecendo.

Mais uma vez...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...- ela queria mais...

De novo...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- os dois gritaram juntos, desta vez.

Novamente...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- eles espernearam.

E os movimentos foram ficando mais e mais rápidos, e mais e mais fortes. Porém, apesar de toda a intensidade que usavam, faziam tudo com muito _amor_. E foi tudo tão bonito...tão puro...E mal sabia Kikyou, que estava bem longe, que havia perdido, definitivamente, seu amado Inu Yasha...

Agarravam-se com força, como se tivessem medo de se separarem e nunca mais se verem. Seus beijos tornaram-se selvagens, e os movimentos ainda mais rápidos. Gemidos e mais gemidos...Declarações e mais declarações...

- AIIIIIIIIIIII...INU YASHA...- gritava Kagome, sem conseguir encontrar ar para respirar.- AISHITERUUUUUUUUUU...

Ele, quase morrendo, por conta do prazer que ela o estava proporcionando, respondeu:

- Eu também...eu também te amo...

E finalmente chegaram ao clímax, ao ponto máximo do prazer. E chegaram juntos. Depois, cansados, separaram seus corpos. Ainda ofegante, Inu deitou-se ao lado de Kagome, e ela, acomodou sua cabeça sobre o peito do rapaz. De olhos fechados e com a voz suave, Kagome confessou:

- Essa foi a noite mais bonita e mais especial da minha vida...

Ele não respondeu nada, apenas acariciava os cabelos dela.

- Kagome...

- Hai?- perguntou ela, olhando nos olhos do, agora, humano.

- Por acaso...eu...te machuquei?- a expressão dele parecia aflita.

- Claro que não...- ela riu um pouco.- Por que está perguntando isso?

- Bem...porque...você...tá sangrando...- e ele apontou para o lençol, que estava sujo de sangue.

Kagome sentiu-se constrangida, por ele ter visto uma coisa dessas...Não...ela não estava menstruada... É porque ela era virgem, então acabou sangrando um pouco...A menina explicou para ele o motivo e ele entendeu. Mas acabaram ficando constrangidos de novo, pois estavam nus.

- Bo-bom...é melhor eu ir pro meu quarto...- começou a garota, cobrindo-se com o lençol sujo.

- Er...tá...- ele deu um meio sorriso. Em seguida, sério, perguntou:

- Você vai ficar bem?

- Inu Yasha, eu estou bem...não tem com o que se preocupar...- ela sorriu largamente.- Eu já vou...sore ja!- Em seguida, deu um selinho envergonhado e foi-se..

Rin estava em pânico, já que não conseguia desligar a torneira, e a voz estava cada vez mais perto. O rapaz, impaciente, abria as portas das cabines e as fechava com força. Ele achava que alguém queria lhe pregar uma peça.

- Quem está aí? QUEM ESTÁ AÍ?

A menina suava frio, e seu corpo estava completamente molhado. Quando, de repente...ele apareceu em sua frente. Ambos permaneceram estáticos.

- Se...Sesshoumaru- kun?

- Rin-chan?

Ele não pôde evitar soltar uma bela de uma olhada para o corpo da menina, que estava completamente visível naquela camisola branca encharcada.

- Er...você quer ajuda...pra levantar...?- ele parecia embaraçado, totalmente diferente do Sesshoumaru que ela conhecia antes. Aliás, depois daquele beijo que eles deram, estavam totalmente diferentes, com medo de se aproximarem.

- Er...hai...- ela assentiu, com os cabelos meio úmidos e o rosto ligeiramente vermelho.

O rapaz se aproximou da mocinha e pegou-a pelas mãos. Porém, ao levantá-la, esta escorregou na banheira, caindo diretamente nos braços dele. Seus rostos ficaram a milímetros de distância, fazendo com que o constrangimento tomasse conta do lugar. Sesshoumaru, coitado, estava tendo um treco, pois os enormes seios da menina estavam colados ao seu corpo, e para segurá-la, teve de pegá-la no bumbum...

De repente, viram que mais alguém estava entrando.

- Oh, não...- resmungou o rapaz.

Afastou-se dela e pegou-a pelo braço. Esconderam-se no canto da parede, bem nos fundos do banheiro, onde ninguém podia vê-los. Mais uma vez ficaram com os corpos colados. Rin, imprensada na parede por Sesshy, e ele, olhando-a atentamente. Quando a tal pessoa foi embora, acalmaram-se.

- Ufa...- suspirou Rin, com um sorriso aliviado.

- É melhor você ir pro seu quarto e trocar de roupa.- disse Sesshoumaru, olhando para o outro lado com um rosto sério.

A menina ficou olhando para aquele rapaz, tão quieto e misterioso, de belos olhos cor âmbar.

- O que é que você tá olhando?- perguntou ele agressivamente.

- Nada...eu só estava pensando numa coisa...- os olhos dela faiscavam, apaixonados.

- No quê?- a pergunta foi curta e seca.

- Os seus olhos...eles são tão...tristes...

Ele abaixou a cabeça, ainda olhando para o outro lado, como se evitasse admirar o corpo dela. Em seguida, pôs-se a sair do local.

- Sesshoumaru! Matte!- implorou ela.

Ele parou. Rin aproximou-se dele.

- Olha pra mim.

Ele permaneceu parado.

- Onegai, olha pra mim.

Sem nada responder, ele começou a andar de novo em direção da porta. E ela, agarrou o braço dele com certa força. Sesshoumaru, assustado, virou-se para olhá-la.

- Diga-me uma coisa...Por que você foge de mim? Por que sempre faz isso? Por acaso eu te disse alguma coisa que não te agradou? Por acaso eu te incomodo? Minha presença é um fardo? Ou, por acaso, você tem medo de amar?

"Medo de amar..."

Ele se surpreendeu com o que ela disse. Na verdade, ele segurava-se, como o homem que era, para não agarrá-la e fazer loucuras, ali mesmo...Pois, afinal, ela estava praticamente nua em sua frente...

- Responda-me, Sesshoumaru!- ela estava zangada.

- Eu não tenho que te dar satisfações!

Rin fez uma expressão de choro, já que ele havia sido extremamente rude com ela.

- É mesmo...eu me esqueci que você só usa as garotas e depois joga fora...E não está nem aí se elas sentem amor por você ou não...Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru...Gomen nasai por gostar de você...

Em seguida saiu de lá, fechando a porta com força. O rapaz permaneceu parado, pensando e relembrando nas últimas palavras de Rin.

"Gomen nasai por gostar de você..."

- Rin...

Quando Kagome estava chegando na porta, foi interrompida por ele, que a segurou no braço. Olhou-a fundo e a beijou docemente. E ela, correspondeu com os mesmos sentimentos...Depois, quando tomavam fôlego, Inu Yasha declarou-se mais uma vez:

- Ka...Kagome...eu...Aishiteru...

Ela sorriu com um sorriso tão lindo e suave, que o garoto pôde sentir sua face esquentar.

- Eu também...eu também te amo...

Abraçaram-se.

- Onegai...fica mais um pouco...Kagome...?- implorou ele. Ela espantou-se com o pedido, mas, mesmo assim, assentiu. Sentaram-se na cama, lado a lado. Após uns minutos de silêncio, o rapaz pediu:

- Kagome...

- Hai?- a voz dela soou doce e gentil.

- Eu posso...deitar no seu colo?

Mais uma vez ela se espantou com o pedido.

- Hai...

Ele deitou a cabeça no colo da menina devagarzinho. Ela, então, carinhosamente, começou a acariciar os lisos e negros cabelos dele. Ele fechou os olhos:

- O seu cheiro...é bom...

- Demo...eu pensei...

- Não, Kagome...o culpado era eu...Eu estava...mentindo...

O rostinho da menina corou completamente... E sem perceber, ela havia conhecido um outro lado de Inu Yasha...o seu lado mais carente, carinhoso. O seu lado infantil...

**Continua...**

**Alunos, abram seus dicionários!**

**Chan- **Sufixo acrescentado a um nome, em forma de afeto.

**Gomene- **Desculpa.

**Kun- **Sufixo acrescentado a um nome masculino.

**Hai- **Sim.

**Anata- **Você.

**Shimatta- **Droga!

**Hanyou- **Meio humano, meio demônio.

**Iie- **Não.

**Demo- **Mas...

**Sore ja- **Até mais! ; Te vejo mais tarde!

**Matte- **Espere!

**Onegai- **Ah, por favor, sim? ; Por favor.

**Gomen nasai- **Forma mais polida de pedir desculpas.

**Aishiteru- **Eu amo você.

**Soraa falando...**

Bem, bem, bem...Estão surpresos?

Estão?

Rsrsrsrsrsrrsrsrssssssssss...XDD

Eu também...Naum pensei que fosse ser assim...( olhar distante ). Bom, mas como eu mesma diria...Aconteceu! XD

Eh isso mesmo...O INU YASHA E A KAGOME, finalmente FIZERAM AMOR! Poxa vida...E foi tão de repente, né? Até eu mesma, tava pensando que ia escrever um monte de sacanagens, um monte de zuera, sabem? Mas, quando eu fui ver, já estava escrevendo: "Aishiteru" e naum deu pra evitar, povooooooo...Num deu meeeeesmo... Mas, pensando bem, eu até que achei que foi fofinho...Sem traumas, sem dor( bom, a K-chan sentiu um pouco, né? XD )...e DEPOIS, O Inuzinho perguntando:

- Kagome...eu te machuquei?

Aiiiiiiiiiii...gente...eu achei isso tudo! ( olhos brilhando mais que o sol ). Foi mt kawaii desu, gente!

Mas a parte mais tudo de bom, pra mim, foi quando ele pediu pra deitar no colo dela! ( ai, que vontade de pegar e cuidar... ) E depois, ele disse que o cheiro dela era bom, aí, ela falou:

- Demo...eu pensei...

E ele:

- Não, Kagome...o culpado era eu...Eu estava mentindo...

Aaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii...muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito kawaii, gente! A Kagome eh muito sortuda! Que inveja! XDD

Mas quem vai ter um troço depois, eh a Kikyou, quando descobrir que o " namoradinho" dela, já tem outra dona! XP

Huhuahuahuahuahuahuhauahua...

Hum...mas sabem de quem que eu senti mais dó? Do Hojo, tadinho... Ele até que eh bem fofinho, né? E a Kagome nem deu satisfações pra ele...:(

O que será que ele vai fazer? Se vcs naum perceberam, ele está ficando com ódio...Eh, gente...Aquele amor tão bonito que ele sentia pela K-chan, tah se transformando num ódio mortal...Eu espero que naum aconteça nada com a Kagomezinha e com o Inu...O.O

E ceis viram? A Rin e a Sango naum se deram bem dessa vez...Bom, mas pra tudo tem um motivo...Por que será que o Miroku perguntou à Sango se ela queria ter um filho com ele? Será que foi pura safadeza, ou ele teve uma razão mais forte? E o Sesshoumaru? Será que ele tem mesmo medo de amar, como a Rin disse? Hum...mas se ele tem, por quê? Será que ele sofreu algum trauma no passado?

E o Kouga? Como se sentiu, depois de ter sido completamente dispensado? Um traste? Um capacho? Um lixo? Rsrsrrsrsrsssssssssssssssssssss...Será que ele vai buscar consolo em alguém?

(Quem poderia ser, hein? ¬¬)

Bom, jah falei demais, neh? Então...naum percam os próximos capítulos de **Love School**!

Kissus!

**Love Club**

**Natsumi Takashi- **Huahuahauaha...eh...eu sei q sou malvada..parei beeeem na parte mais importante...Mas td bem, contanto q vc tenha gostadu do q rolou depois...pra mim tah td otimo! n.n Kissus pra ti tmb!

**Kagome Universe- **Eh, amiga...eu tmb naum me canso de fazer a Kikinojo se dar mal...e agora entao? Ela vai morrer, quando descobrir que o Inu perdeu sua virgindade com a Kagome? huihauahuahuahauhauhaa...as coisas naum vao prestar...E aih, c gostou do jeito que o Inu curou a Ka-chan? rsrssrsssss...eles sao safados mesmo...Mas se amam! n.n Kissus, querida!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto- **Aie...MANA LINDAAAAA!

Ho-ho-ho...C viu o que rolou no chale? O Inu e a Kagome tran-sa-ram! Eh isso mesmooooo...O bom, foi que eles fizeram td mt bunitinho e com amor, neh? Jah pensou se tivesse sido uma coisa selvagem? Seria bom, mas naum seria a cara dos dois...Eles tem q ser soh romance mesmo! n.n Eh, o Sesshy naum toma jeito mesmo e foi grosso com a Rin de novo...:( Tadinha dela, neh? Mas eu jah estou com minhas ideias mirabolantes, e eles vao ter o momento deles! ( sentem-se bem nas cadeiras, porque vai ser de cair o queixooooooo! XDD ) Bem, maninha do meu coracao, eu vou esperar q vc lance a historia nova pra eu comecar a ler, tah? ( eh q uma jah acabou e a outra esta mt adiantada...entaum eu prefiro acompanhar a nova desde o comeco! n.n ) Vou fikar bem atenta, pra naum perder um soh capitulo! Mil bjokas, fofa!

**Simca-chan- **Eh, quem naum ia querer beijar um Apolo q nem o Sesshy? ( apesar q eu axu q naum trocaria meu amado Inu naum, viu? XDD ) Bem, foi td mt lindo e maravilhoso, mas ele deu mancada de novo...:( Ele tem sentimentos que oscilam muito, sabe? ( ele naum eh mt diferente do maninho dele nessa parte...-.- ) Mas se vc gostou, isso eh o q importa! Onegai, continua passando aki e deixando reviews! Sera um prazer t responder! n.n Kissus e arigatou!

**Carol Freitas- **Eh, safadinha meeeesmo! XDD Mas eh porque ela tava muito a fim de fikar com o Inu, entende? O q ela naum esperava, porem, ej que rolasse um algo mais entre eles...Foi inesperado, sensual, e muito bonito! Tinha q ser a Kagome e o Inu! n.n Passa aki mais vezes, beleza? Sera um prazer t receber aki! Um bjao!

**Krol- **Calma, Krol! Ainda tem muito chao pela frente! XDD E aih, gostou do capitulo d hj? XDD Espero q sim! E acompanhe ate o final, tah? Vc sempre sera bem vinda aki! Mil bjus!

**Manu Higurashi- **Ai, minha linda...Axu q c deve estar de queixo caido ate agora, nom? XDD O Inu e a K-chan fizeram amooooooor! O q c axou? Nom eskece de me contar, tah, miguinha? n.n Bom, agora c jah sabe, neh? O Kouga assim como a Kikyou, se ferrou! Mas fazer o que, neh? Sempre tem os vencedores e os perdedores! Bem, e foi soh decepcao com a Rin, o Sesshy, a Sango e o Miroku, neh? Soh a K-chan e o Inu-kun q se deram bem nessa noite quentissima...XDD AH! E arigatou mesmo por parabenizar a fic! Eh sempre bom ouvir isso de alguem! Kissus no seu coracao!

**Princesayoukai100- **Aff..se fosse eu do aldo dakele Deus grego do Inu Yasha...axu q faria mt mais loukuras, viu? XDD Bom, mas c viu, neh? Rolou mt mais q beijinhos...XDD AH! Bom...er...Num tem nenhuma comunidade no orkut naum, viu? Mas, se vc gostou tanto de Love School, pode criar uma sim! n.n Alias...eu tenho eh q te agradecer, por tanta gentileza! Estou lisongeada, por saber q estaum gostando! Isso eh tudo pra mim! Oh, se vc fizer, me avisa, tah? Faco questao de ver! Arigatou mesmo, tah? TE AMOOOOOOOOOO! n.n Kissus e mais kissus!

**Dama da noite- **Yes...O Sesshy ficou vermelhinho q nem um morango...mas deu mankada de novo...-.- Mas oh, fika tranquila q eu jah tenho umas ideias muuuuuuuuuito mirabolantes para os dois, viu? Quem sabe nao acontece alguma coisa nessa semana de acampamento? Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs...AH! Brigada, linda...Eh..axu q ceis taum gostandu da fic, neh? ( toh toda vermelhinha...n.n ' ) Bem, pra vc axar meu msn, eh soh ir no meu profile...( c sabem neh? Clika no meu nick e aih aparece tudo sobre mim!n.n Axu q lah c encontra! ) Bom, de qualquer forma, vou tentar colokar akie\ em letras maiusculas, jah q o apaga, quando a gente escreve qualquer endereco da Internet: Oh, se vc, mesmo assim naum conseguir meu msn, eu te mando um e-mail te passando, ok? Mas c tem q me avisar! n.n Kissus, lindaaaaaaa!

**Srta. Jessica- **Aewwww...gostou mesmo? Arigatou, mininaaaaaaa! Q bom! ( cara de retardada feliz ) Bem, passou a curiosidade? XDD Tomara q naum, pra vc poder continuar passando aki! n.n Bjao!

**Nanda Yukimura- **Eh, calma Pepa! Vou responder aos poucos...Bom, O Sesshy ainda naum vai namorar com a Rin naum, viu? Alias, vai ser beeeeeeeem dificil, pq vai ter mt drama e complicacoes entre eles dois...u.u O Miroku fez uma pergunta toska pra Sango, mas tem um motivo naum taum tosko no fundo...XDD O Toutosai falou uma coisa certa, mas beeeeeem comica no final neh? ( eu sei bem, c riu igual uma vitrola quebrada, com uma gravacao de uma hiena doente...-.-/ num teve graca, neh? O.O/) E o Inu e a Kagome? Bem...axu q nom preciso dizer naum, neh? XDD Mil bjokas, Pepa lindaaaaa! ( c me chamou de xuxu, neh? Entaum...VC TMB EH UM XUXUUUUUUUU...) Exagerei...

**Hinata-chan- **Huhauahuahuaha...eu sei q vc eh fan de carteirinha de RIN & SESSHY, mas ainda naum chegou a vez deles...u.u Temos q ir com calma, neh? Primeiro foi o Inu e a Kagome...Eles ainda taum curtindo o momento...Mas, vou te dizer uma coisa: jah tenho planos miraboantes pro seu casal favorito, viu? Pode esperar! XDD Quem sabe nom acontece alguma coisa na semana do acampamento? Afinal, soh passou um dia, ainda temos mais 6 pra aproveitar! XDD E viu como sou boazinha? Pus o capitulo bem mais rapido do q o normal! ( eh q eu tava inspirada, tmb, com tantu carinho q recebo d vcs! ) Bom...jah falei demais...Continue acompanhando, viu, querida? Eh sempre responder suas reviews! n.n Kissus!

**Nessa-chan- **Sera q depois c poderia me contaro motivo de ter parado de ler minha fic? Fikei curiosa...O.o

Bom, mas c vc gostou, isso eh mais importante! Q alegria! Continue acompanhando, tah? ( e ve se naum para de ler, igual c fez, viu? ò.ó ) Rsrsrsrsrsrrsrsrsrsrsrsssssss...AH!

Eu jah disse q toh ansiosa pelo proximo capitulo da sua fic? Jah? Entaum possu repetir? ESTOU ANSIOSA PELO PROXIMO CAPITULO DA SUA FIC! hauhauhauhauahuahuahuahuaa...Num liga naum...eu sou loka...XP

Kissus!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Uma aposta mal sucedida

**Love School**

**Capítulo 16- Uma aposta mal sucedida**

Por sorte, Rin havia deixado a chave debaixo da porta do chalé onde Kagome e Inu Yasha estavam. Ambos puderam voltar tranqüilamente para seus dormitórios. Logo de manhã, exatamente às seis, um barulhento trompete começou a tocar. É...era hora de acordar. Todos estavam sonolentos ainda. Mas, sabiam que se não se levantassem no horário, perderiam toda a diversão de lá.

Após tomarem um reforçado café da manhã, foram fazer trilha. Sim, uma longa trilha pelas montanhas de Kagoshima. Depois voltariam para o hotel, na hora do almoço.

Kagome ainda não tinha contado para as amigas o que acontecera na noite anterior. Até pensava em não dizer, queria que aquilo permanecesse em segredo, pois foi algo muito especial. Mas Rin e Sango puderam perceber claramente que a garota estava nas nuvens. Portanto, sabiam que pelo menos ela, teve uma noite digna de se chamar divertida.

- Demo, digam-me, amigas... Porque estão assim, tão quietas?

- Ai, Kagome-chan...minha noite foi péssima...- suspirou Rin, fazendo uma cara de choro.

- Humpf! E a minha então? Foi uma droga...- completou Sango, ainda mais indignada.

- Olha, onegai, se quiserem me contar...

- Só se você contar pra gente o que você fez com o Inu Yasha lá no chalé!- Sango fez chantagem.

- Be-bem...foram só uns beijinhos e...

- Hum...ficou só nos beijinhos mesmo, ou vocês fizeram mais alguma coisa?- Rin tinha um tom maldoso na voz.

- Er...na verdade...

- Psiu...aqui, só entre nós três...Vocês transaram?

- SANGO-CHAN! QUE JEITO DE FALAR!- Kagome estava completamente corada e constrangida.

- Pelo modo que ela está falando...acho que SIM! ¬¬- suspirou Rin.

- É mesmo...¬¬

De repente, as duas mudaram de personalidade. De meio bobas, para completamente bobas:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII...CONTA TUDO PRA GENTE, KAGOME-CHAN! DOEU MUITO? FOI GOSTOSO? E AÍ, O TREQUINHO DELE ERA BEM MAIOR DO QUE A GENTE VIU NO ÔNIBUS?

- Er...

Todos, assustados, olharam para as meninas.

- Num...num era pra ficar só entre nós três? ¬¬"- Kagome estava totalmente envergonhada.

Continuaram com a trilha por longas horas. Kagome, porém, estava em outro mundo, apenas lembrando de seus momentos com Inu Yasha.

"- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...INU YASHA..."

"- Eu também...eu também te amo..."

" – Kagome, posso deitar no seu colo?"

"- O culpado era eu...Eu estava mentindo..."

Repentinamente, veio em sua mente um outro alguém: Kouga... Oh, não! Ela havia se esquecido completamente dele! E agora? E o desafio? Será que ele ficou chateado?

- Acho melhor falar com ele...- decidiu em pensamento.

Kagome não encontrava o pobre lobo em lugar algum. Já haviam almoçado, feito a digestão, e agora estavam se divertindo na piscina. E nada do garoto aparecer! Que droga! Ela já estava ficando cansada de procurar, mas sabia que deveria resolver as coisas, antes que estas piorassem. Resolveu, então, separar-se das amigas, a fim de poder revirar melhor aquele enorme hotel.

- Em algum lugar ele está... – concluiu.

A menina começou a percorrer o lugar novamente. Andava rápida, apressada. E estava preocupada com outras coisas também, como com o Inu Yasha e o Hojo. Que coisa...ela estava em várias encrencas ao mesmo tempo, e todas elas, com um rapaz! E pra piorar as coisas, teve uma breve lembrança de Bankotsu, que era, sem dúvida, um gato.

- Ah, é melhor eu me concentrar no Kouga agora...

De repente, fora surpreendida por uma voz bem atrás de si.

- Inu Yasha?- ela assustou-se.

- Domo! E aí, tá tudo bem?- ele trazia uma expressão simpática na face.

A garota sorriu meio vermelhinha e respondeu:

- Tudo...e com você?

- Tudo MUITO melhor agora...Sabe que eu sonhei com você?- ele se aproximou devagar e pegou-a pela cintura.

- Er...- ela estava com vergonha, o rosto dele estava muito próximo.- É mesmo...?

- É sim...e foi um sonho tão bom...Eu queria que ele nunca tivesse acabado...- os olhos cor âmbar do hanyou fitavam os olhinhos brilhantes e castanhos de Kagome com ternura.

- E...como foi seu sonho?

- Eu sonhei que...

Repentinamente, começaram a ouvir alguém batendo palmas...

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

O casal virou-se em direção do barulho abismado. Era Kouga quem aplaudia os dois.

- Muuuuuito bem...Omedetou para os dois! Vocês são sempre tão ótimos, não? Essa cena romântica foi a melhor... – o tom da voz dele era sarcástico, e ele tinha algumas lágrimas escorrendo no rosto, além de horríveis olheiras. – Vamos! Continuem! Está perfeito!

- Ei...Kouga...não é o que você está pensando e...

Ele riu.

- Isso é o que todos dizem, não é mesmo, Kagome?

A menina permaneceu séria.

- Mas...diga-me, querida. A noite foi boa? Foi prazerosa? E aí, me conta. O pau dele te satisfez?

Kagome deu um tapão no rosto de Kouga.

- Respeite-me, assim com eu te respeito.

- E é exatamente o que eu estou fazendo... Ou...você acha que eu sou um panaca, que vai deixar uma garotinha baka me fazer de besta? Sabe... promessas devem ser cumpridas, e não deveria ser diferente com meros desafios... Pois, afinal, desafio é desafio! Mas se você não queria cumpri-lo, era só me dizer! Você não precisava mandar suas amiguinhas me darem recadinhos fúteis! " Aaaaaiiii...A Kagome estava cansada e foi dormir..." – ele imitou as duas – Que ridículo... E eu que pensava que você fosse uma garota digna de minha confiança... Em pensar que eu me apaixonei por... Isso...- e apontou para ela, com um olhar de desdém.

Kagome agarrou-se em Inu Yasha. E o hanyou, olhava-o com medo e uma certa repulsa.

- Demo...sabe qual é a única coisa que me deixa feliz nessa história, Kagome-chan?

Ela continuou olhando para ele.

- Que você TAMBÉM foi enganada... - e ele começou a gargalhar.

- Co...como assim?- a menina estava ficando aflita, e soltando-se de Inu Yasha, pôs-se bem de frente para Kouga.

Ele continuou gargalhando.

- Sua tonta...

A garota começou a chorar.

- Foi tudo...uma aposta...

- O QUÊ?

Kouga gargalhou ainda mais alto.

- Você não escutou? Pois eu te repito! FOI UMA MALDITA APOSTA!

TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...

- Isso...não...é...verdade...- os olhos de Kagome estavam arregalados, não piscavam, tal foi o susto que ela havia tomado.

Kouga continuou rindo.

- Vamos, Inu Yasha! Fala pra ela o que a gente conversou antes da viagem! FALA, SEU DESGRAÇADO! FALA O QUE VOCÊ COMBINOU COM O MIROKU, MISERÁVEL!

Inu Yasha queria fugir dali...Mas, ele sabia que não conseguiria de forma alguma. Com angústia e medo, lembrou-se do que havia acontecido antes de viajarem...

**Flash back...**

O trio de garotos ecchis estava mais do que animado! Com uma viagem tão boa como essa, poderiam aproveitar à beça! E dar muuuuitos catas...

- É, Inu Yasha...Mas você tem um problema... Como a Kikyou foi suspensa do acampamento, você ficou sem uma gata pra curtir... E agora?- disse Kouga, com uma cara meio risonha.

O hanyou ficou meio cabisbaixo.

- Ah, gente! _No panic_! Vamos pensar em uma mina pra você, cara... Ó, vamos analisar... – disse Miroku, tirando um papelzinho do bolso do uniforme escolar.

- O que é que é isso, Miroku? – indagou Inu Yasha, impaciente.

- Oh, cala a boca e escuta!- e o garoto pervertido abriu o papel. – Hum...Vamos ver as meninas do primeiro ano...Morika...

- Não, ela é muito gorda. – disse Inu Yasha.

- ... Shizuka...- continuou Miroku.

- Ah! Essa é muito alta! – interrompeu Kouga.

- É mesmo...- concordou Miroku. – Etsumi...

- Quatro olhos? Sai fora... – reclamou o meio youkai.

- ...Satsuki...- prosseguia o devasso.

- Aquela cara de cratera? Menina com acne... Kami-sama que me livre...- comentou Inu, com um olhar de desprezo.

- ...Kagome...

Kouga, sem demonstrar, ficou com medo...E se o Inu quisesse ela?

- Ah, não...Ela é muito nervosinha...E fala demais também! Fala outra...

- Ah, mas cê num pode negar que ela é muito gostosinha, né?

- Vem aqui, Miroku? Você é surdo? Fala outra!- o rapazinho meio demônio estava irritado.

- Hum...eu aposto que você não consegue passar uma noite sequer com ela! – desafiou o outro.

- Ih...tá duvidando da minha masculinidade?

- E se eu estiver?

- Miroku...num brinca comigo...

- Ui, calma...

- Humpf!

- Mas...

Inu Yasha olhou-o com um olhar demoníaco.

- ... se você é homem mesmo, então passa uma noite com a Kagome!

- O QUÊ?

- Tá estranhando, é? Eu te pago 100 ienes!

- Beleza...- Inu aceitou a aposta com gosto e determinação. – Mas se eu ganhar, você me paga 200 ienes!

- Mas tu é fominha, hein? Fechado...

E apertaram as mãos.

- Ganbatte kudasai, Inu Yasha...

**Fim do flash back...**

- TÁ COM MEDINHO, É? VOCÊ FOI COVARDE DE FAZER ISSO COM A KAGOME, E AGORA TÁ COM MEDO DE ASSUMIR?- gritou Kouga, avançando no hanyou.

Kagome, tremendo, virou-se para o rapaz de madeixas prateadas com o rosto completamente vermelho e muitas lágrimas.

- Isso...é mentira, né, Inu Yasha...?

Ele desviou o olhar do olhar dela.

- Inu...Inu...Inu...Yasha...- e ela soluçou, por conta do choro. – Diga-me que isso não é verdade...

Ele continuou olhando para o nada.

- Inu...INU YASHA, OLHA PRA MIM! – ordenou ela.

Ele olhou-a, amedrontado.

- Responda-me, Inu Yasha! ISSO É VERDADE? – agora ela berrava, com um tom de muito ódio na voz.

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Hai...

TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...

Sango e Rin andavam pelo hotel, desanimadas. Não haviam tido uma noite muito boa...

- Bom, então me conta primeiro... O que aconteceu entre você e o Miroku?- perguntou Rin, terminando de devorar seu sorvete de casquinha.

Sango suspirou e respondeu:

- Lembra quando a gente foi buscar o Inu Yasha, pra levá-lo pro chalé?

- Aham.

- Então...por acaso não escutou o Miroku dizer que queria falar comigo depois?

Rin calou-se para poder se lembrar.

- Ah, sim! Lembro sim!

- Então...quando você saiu de lá, pra procurar o Sesshoumaru...Ele me falou o que queria...- Sango estava ficando cada vez mais triste.

- E o que ele queria?

Sango suspirou de novo, fazendo com que sua longa franja balançasse.

- Ele...ele me perguntou se eu não queria ter um filho com ele...

A amiga espantou-se.. .Até o resto da casquinha de seu sorvete caiu no chão.

- Ele te perguntou isso?

- Hai...- respondeu Sango, jogando a latinha de Coca Cola no lixo.

- Que... estranho...

- Estranho? Isso foi uma falta de respeito! Ele fica aí, achando que eu sou um garota fácil...Isso me magoa muito...Muito mesmo...porque eu gosto dele, mas não quero alguém assim pra mim...Eu quero alguém que me ame e me respeite como eu sou. E não como uma vadia qualquer, que dá pra qualquer um, a qualquer hora...

- Eu te entendo... Mas eu disse que isso era estranho, porque na época em que eu estava com o Miroku, ele nunca havia me perguntado isso...

- É mesmo?- Sango corou de leve.

- Uhum...

- ...Mas...e com você, como que foi?

- Ah...comigo foi ainda mais complicado...Tipo, eu percebi que o Sesshoumaru não é daqueles caras que ama uma garota demais... Ele... é frio, sério e até um pouco sem graça... Eu não entendo ele... Uma hora, ele fica todo vermelhinho e até solta um sorrisinho... Mas depois, sem nem mesmo me olhar nos olhos, ele me dispensa e me dá um fora... Ele é confuso demais pra mim... O problema é que eu não consigo esquecê-lo... Eu penso nele noite e dia, não importa o que eu esteja fazendo. Eu o desejo com todas as forças e o quero sempre perto de mim...É uma pena que ele não sinta o mesmo...

- Será...?- sussurrou a amiga, olhando para o alto.

- Como assim " será" ?

Sango apontou para frente. Rin, virando-se de costas, surpreendeu-se.

- Se...Sesshoumaru?

- Eu posso falar um instante com você?- perguntou ele seriamente.

- " Será...que ele ouviu o que eu disse...?"- pensou a garota- Ah, sim...Claro!- ela virou-se para a amiga- Sango-chan, eu já volto, tá?

- Li kara!- a mocinha sorria.

Sesshoumaru pôs-se a sair de lá. Rin seguia-o, nervosa. Dando um último olhar para trás, pôde tranqüilizar-se um pouco, já que Sango fazia sinal de figas para ela. Ela devolveu-lhe o sinal, e virou-se para frente.

Foram até um cantinho escondido, perto de algumas árvores. Ele permaneceu sério, porém não calado. Rapidamente, como se quisesse acabar logo com aquilo, começou:

- Rin-chan, eu só queria...- as palavras pareciam não sair de sua boca.

- " Ele me chamou de Rin-chan..."

- Eu só queria...pedir...- ele parecia meio nervoso, seu rosto branquinho começava a corar.- Pedir...des...

- "Ele quer se desculpar comigo?..."- a meiga face da menina também começava a ruborizar. Ela sabia o que ele queria dizer, mas esperaria, para ouvir até a última palavra da boca dele.

Sesshoumaru aborreceu-se um pouco e disse de uma vez:

- Eu só queria pedir desculpas por ontem! Ja ne!

Empurrou-a bruscamente e saiu.

TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...

- Que...lindo...- suspirou ela, virada de costas, com as mãos no coração.

TUM-DUM...

- Então quer dizer que você passou uma noite comigo por causa de uma aposta, Inu Yasha?- Kagome estava indignada. – Todas aquelas palavras de amor, aqueles olhares, aquelas carícias...Tudo aquilo era só uma APOSTA? DOUSHITE, INU YASHA? DOUSHITEEEEE?

Ele permaneceu de cabeça baixa, sentia muita vergonha. E Kagome, estava aos prantos... Queria não acreditar naquilo tudo... Queria não acreditar que havia jogado sua virgindade no lixo...por uma maldita _aposta. _Chorando sem parar, disse:

- Eu... Inu Yasha... Eu tenho _nojo _de você...

E saiu de lá correndo.

- Satisfeito, seu maluco? Agora, nem pra você, e nem pra mim...- resmungou Kouga, que também saiu e seguida.

E o hanyou ficou ali... parado... Sem mais agüentar, jogou-se no chão, de joelhos... Ele se segurava para não chorar. Afinal, ele nunca havia derramado uma lágrima sequer por alguém... Mas Kagome era diferente... E ele tinha, sim, motivos para sofrer... Ele havia perdido... Não só a aposta... Kagome também...

**Flash back...**

Inu Yasha voltava para seu dormitório, quando fora surpreendido por Miroku, que o esperava na porta.

- E aí? Transou com ela?- perguntou ele, com um olhar safado.

- Ô, Miroku! Dá pra você calar essa sua boca de latrina? Eu não transei com a Kagome, eu _fiz amor_ com ela! É diferente!

- Tanto faz...- e gargalhou.- Bom... então...já que você cumpriu a aposta, tá aqui o seu dinheiro...- e o pervertido estendeu a mão, com o dinheiro.

- Iie...

- Nani?

- Eu não quero o dinheiro!- disse ele, irritado.

- Mas por que não? Não foi o combinado?

- Eu não quero! Eu realmente gosto dela, por isso eu não vou aceitar aposta nenhuma!- e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta na cara do amigo em seguida.

- Tá bom então... Sobra mais pra mim!- provocou ele, perto da fechadura.

- CAI FORA!- o rapaz gritou de dentro do cômodo.

**Fim do flash back...**

Kagome correu desesperada para seu refúgio: o dormitório. Completamente chateada e decepcionada, jogou-se na cama e continuou chorando alto. Era demais para ela...Era demais... Era insuportável...

"- O que foi, Inu Yasha?

- Nada não... Só amor..."

- Por que ele disse que me ama? POR QUE?- perguntava ela a si mesma. – Aquele mentiroso...

E continuou chorando... Chorando...

"- Kagome... eu... te... machuquei?"

"- Eu também... Eu também te amo..."

"- Kagome, posso deitar no seu colo?"

"- O seu cheiro... é bom..."

"- Não... O culpado era eu... Eu estava mentindo..."

O vento bateu mais forte, fazendo com que a cortina do quarto balançasse. A menina pegou o travesseiro e colocou-o sobre a cabeça. Ainda chorando, pensou:

- Inu Yasha... Você nunca mais me terá de novo...

Kouga, carente como estava, acabou não percebendo nada... Estranhamente, Ayame descobrira o motivo de seu amado estar tão triste... Mas... Ela tinha outros planos... Reconquistá-lo era um deles...

O lobo youkai voltava para o dormitório completamente sem esperanças. Tudo estava acabado... Kagome fora usada e ele só conseguira roubar-lhe um único beijo. Não... não que ele quisesse se aproveitar dela, como o maldito Inu Yasha tinha feito... Ele queria descobri-la a cada segundo, conhecê-la, saber como ela era na realidade. E, quem sabe, conquistar a menina aos poucos... Assim, um grande amor, por parte dela, poderia nascer... E eles... Viverem felizes para sempre.

Quem dera assim fosse... Mas, como a vida dele era, com certeza, muito cruel, nada do que ele havia sonhado aconteceu...

O rapaz aproximou-se da porta. Encostou-se nela e chorou. De repente, uma voz suave e baixinha começou a sussurrar-lhe no ouvido:

- Meu amor... não fique assim... _Eu _enxugarei suas lágrimas...

Ele virou-se, em direção da voz e deparou-se com uma bela jovem de cabelos ruivos, longos e lisos. Pele clarinha, com algumas sardas perto do nariz. Olhos claros como o céu e um doce e confortador sorriso. Kouga continuou fitando-a, sem dizer uma só palavra. Mas também, ele não precisava, seus amargos olhos podiam dizer tudo.

Pegando-o pelas mãos, a garota propôs-lhe:

- Vamos, querido... Venha comigo... Eu vou cuidar de você...

- Promete...?- a voz dele soara baixinha e suplicante.

Ela respondeu-lhe com mais um largo sorriso. Depois disso, conduziu-o até seu quarto, sem que ninguém percebesse. Fechou a porta bem devagar e trancou-a, em seguida. Fechou as janelas e as cortinas. Acendeu o abajur ao lado da enorme cama, ajeitou os travesseiros e puxou os lençóis.

Soltou os cabelos sensualmente e aproximou-se dele.

- Vamos... tire a minha roupa...- pediu ela, olhando-o com um olhar muito terno.

Ele olhou-a, com um olhar de tal súplica, que até lhe causou uma terrível angústia no coração. Mas, ela o amava tanto... Com certeza faria com que ele esquecesse de Kagome...

Em seguida, Ayame virou-se de costas para ele, e segurou os cabelos, de forma que ele pudesse abrir o zíper da blusinha branca de bordadinhos que ela usava. Ao abrir a peça de roupa, o lobinho encantou-se com as costas da menina. Eram bonitas... E ele se encantou profundamente com a meiguice que ela tinha. O sutiã era tão mimoso... rosinha e com desenhinhos de flores... Ele sorriu ao ver esse detalhe.

Ayame virou-se de frente para ele e surpreendeu-o mais uma vez: seus seios eram enormes... Como ele nunca havia reparado nisso? Tanto tempo juntos, e ele nunca tinha prestado atenção nos atributos físicos dela? Que coisa...

A mocinha, sem dizer nada, retirou a camisa do amado com destreza. Passou a língua levemente pelos lábios avermelhados e puxou-o para mais perto da cama. Olhando-o profundamente, pediu-lhe:

- Kouga... – acariciou o rosto dele – Vamos fazer amor?

Ele olhou para o rostinho gentil e encantador da garota e respondeu-lhe:

- Sim... – em seguida, encostou seus lábios levemente nos lábios dela. No começo, estavam meio desajeitados, mas logo ele já havia penetrado sua língua completamente dentro da boca dela. Fizeram movimentos sensuais com suas línguas, uma acariciando a outra, de forma que um grande desejo sexual estava aflorando entre os dois.

Estavam sentindo uma irresistível atração física... Por conta disso, colaram seus corpos rapidamente e agarraram-se, de forma que pudessem sentir cada parte do corpo de cada um.

Sem mais demandas, caíram na macia cama e terminaram de se despir. Kouga foi descendo... descendo... Beijou o pescoço, o colo, os seios, a barriga e finalmente, a região genital de Ayame.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... – gemia ela, contorcendo-se, por conta do enorme prazer que estava sentindo. E ele continuou com o oral por mais alguns minutos. Depois, de levinho, mordeu os mamilos dos seios dela, deixando-a ainda mais louca.

- Agora... é minha vez...- avisou ela, com um olhar meio maldoso.

Ele não entendeu a princípio ao quê ela se referia, mas em poucos segundos, já estava gritando de tanta satisfação e prazer que sentia com o que ela lhe estava fazendo... Um saboroso oral em seu membro ereto!

"Que delícia..."- pensava ele, mal conseguindo falar, torcia-se todo na cama.

Ele agarrou-a pelos cabelos e empurrou a cabeça da garota para mais perto de si. Ela, sem querer, acabou se melando um pouco com o líquido viscoso que saía de dentro do órgão genital do garoto, mas logo estava fazendo "o serviço" novamente.

Depois de muitos gritos soltados por ele, a garota agarrou-o pelo pescoço, de forma que ele caísse em cima de si. Ela abriu bem as pernas e colocou-as perto dos ombros dele.

- Vem... – pediu ela, mordendo o lábio inferior com muita força.

E ele, mais do que pronto, obedeceu-a, penetrando-a por completo, com força, rigidez e de uma forma bastante selvagem.

Ela recebeu os movimentos dele com muitos, muitos gritos, extremamente escandalosos, de puro prazer. E ele gritava junto, nunca havia transado daquele jeito tão... tão... prazeroso. Parecia que aquela jovem era sua metade, pois ela havia completado o vazio que ele, há pouco tempo atrás, sentia.

Seus cabelos estavam emaranhados e Ayame soltava algumas lágrimas, já que em alguns momentos, Kouga penetrava-a forte demais e lhe causava dores.

Ele pegou-a, abraçando-a e levantou-se, ainda colado ao corpo dela e dentro dela. Encostou-se na parede e continuou o que antes fazia: penetrando-a com mais e mais força. Muita força.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... – ela gritava.

Já estava quase que impossível agüentar aquilo... Movimentos sucessivos, rápidos, intensos... Aquilo estava muito bom.

Agarrando-a de novo, deitou-se no chão, continuando o que fazia. Em seguida, retirou seu membro de dentro dela e ajeitou-se em cima dela. Começaram a se beijar loucamente, e ambos tocavam-se ousadamente.

- Kougaaaaaaaa... – Ayame tentava falar.

- Arf... arf... arf...

Aos poucos foram cessando... Relaxando... Foram voltando à realidade... Kouga pegou a garota no colo e levou-a até a cama. Esta, exausta, dormia serenamente.

Após ajeitá-la na cama, ele ficou observando-a durante algum tempo, apreciando cada curva de seu lindo corpo. Mas logo se lembrou de Kagome e seu mal-humor voltou. Resolveu ir para seu quarto, antes que perdesse a cabeça.

- Tenho pena de Kagome-chan... Mas ao mesmo tempo... sinto ódio, por saber que ela o ama... – pensou e saiu.

Após o hanyou lembrar-se dos últimos fatos, sua tristeza e amargura haviam aumentado mais. E aquele que nunca havia derramado uma lágrima sequer, chorava copiosamente por uma linda mocinha de 15 anos.

- Kagome...não foi... aposta... Meu...coração...que mandou...- suspirou ele, não podendo mais segurar as lágrimas.

"_Moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara_

_watashi ni motarete nai tai kara_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_tada kono mama_

_Come my way_

_kono yami no hotori_

_Come close to me_

_ima akari tomoshi_

_I'll be with you I'll be with you_

_tadai soba ni iru kara_

_So come my way_

_kidzuite anata wa kono sekai de_

_tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_tada sono mama_

_Come my way_

_mou hitomi tojite_

_Come close to me_

_mou nemureba ii_

_I'll be with you I'll be with you_

_tadai koko ni iru kara_

_So come my way_

_Calling out_

_Can you hear me? yeah_

_So come my way_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_tada kono mama_

_Come my way_

_kono yami no hotori_

_Come close to me_

_ima akari tomoshi_

_I'll be with you I'll be with you_

_tadai soba ni iru kara_

_So come my way_

_Come my way_

_Come close to me_

_Come my way_

_Come close to me."_

"Mesmo que a tristeza chegue nos ameaçando

Devo ser forte para superar e chorar

Eu adquiro, eu adquiro, eu adquiro o Sentimento

Eu adquiro, eu adquiro, eu adquiro o Sonho

Eu sinto isto...

Venha a meu modo

A escuridão está chegando

Venha para perto de mim

Podemos iluminar o caminho um do outro

Eu estarei com você, eu estarei com você

Logo estarei com você

Assim, venha a meu modo

Em um mundo como este, é fácil você ficar ferido

E perceber depois quem é a pessoa mais importante pra mim

Eu adquiro, eu adquiro, eu adquiro o Sentimento

Eu adquiro, eu adquiro, eu adquiro o Sonho

Eu sinto isto...

Venha a meu modo

Essa pessoa é tão especial

Venha para perto de mim

Esse sentimento é tão irresistível

Eu estarei com você, eu estarei com você

Logo você também sentirá o mesmo

Assim, venha a meu modo

Estou te chamando

Você pode me ouvir?

Então, venha a meu modo

Eu adquiro, eu adquiro, eu adquiro o Sentimento

Eu adquiro, eu adquiro, eu adquiro o Sonho

Eu sinto isto...

Venha a meu modo

A escuridão está chegando

Venha para perto de mim

Podemos iluminar o caminho um do outro

Eu estarei com você, eu estarei com você

Logo estarei com você

Assim, venha a meu modo

Venha a meu modo

Venha para perto de mim

Venha a meu modo

Venha para perto de mim."

Inu Yasha, desesperadamente, gritou:

- KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Continua...**

**Alunos, abram seus dicionários!**

**Chan- **Sufixo que acompanha um nome, expressando afeto.

**Onegai- **Ah, por favor, sim? ; Por favor

**Hanyou- **Meio humano, meio demônio

**Omedetou- **Parabéns

**Baka- **Idiota

**Demo- **Mas...

**Ecchi- **Pervertido

**Youkai- **Forma generalizada de dizer demônio

**Kami-sama- **Deus

**Iene- **Moeda japonesa.

**Hai- **Sim

**Li kara- **Está bem

**Ja ne- **Tchau

**Doushite- **Por que?

**Iie- **Não

**Nani- **O quê?

**Soraa falando...**

Konichi wa, otakus! Como estaum todos? Espero que bem! n.n

Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsssss... decepcionei vcs? XDD

Hum...provavelmente sim, né? Quem esperava, que na verdade, tudo aquilo era uma aposta? Rsrrsarsrsrsrsrrss...Nem eu esperava escrever uma coisa dessas... Mas... aconteceu, né? Bom, mas o que sabemos, eh q o Inu-kun naum aceitou o dinheiro apostado, ou seja, ele ficou com a Kagome de livre e espontânea vontade... Mas, como ela naum sabe disso, ela tah quase espumando de ódio dele... E ele, tadinho, ainda tentou chamá-la em pensamento, mas sem muito sucesso...¬¬

Eh...nosso herói hanyou está em apuros... Perdeu a garota que ama, perdeu o melhor amigo, perdeu a aposta e perdeu a dignidade( Ah! E a virgindade tmb! XDD ) Como ele resolverá essa situação?

Ah... e outra coisa incomum aconteceu neste capítulo... Por acaso alguém já viu o Sesshy pedindo desculpas? Bom, eu nunca, só aki em Love School mesmo... Mas... o que o levou a pedir desculpas a Rin? Será que ele sente algo por ela? Será que ele ouviu o que ela falou sobre ele com a Sango? E como Sango reagirá, ao descobrir que a idéia da aposta foi de seu amado? Hum... quantos mistérios... E o Kouga e a Ayame? Ceis viram? Rolou uma bela de uma transa entre os dois... Eh... ela naum eh burra naum... Aproveitou enquanto ele estava carente, pra tirar sua casquinha! Mas... será que ela conseguirá fazer o Kouga esquecer a Kagome por completo? E mais uma coisa... como ficará a situação, depois de tantos acontecimentos? Será que os dias na escola serão os mesmos?

Naum percam os próximos capítulos de **Love School**!

Espero todos vcs! n.n

Kissus!

Ja ne

o/

**What?**

Escrevi uma pequena frase em inglês. Aqui vai a tradução:

"_No panic"_ – _"Sem pânico."_

**Love Club**

**Dama da noite- **Eh foi bem fofis mesmo os dois...n.n ( lembrando do que os pombinhos fizeram ), mas agora axu q todo mundo se decepcionou...u.u Bom, o Inu deu muuuuuita mankada mesmo, neh? Q falta de respeito...apostar... X/ Muito ruim issu! Mas fazer o q neh, vamu ver como a situacao vai se resolver... Eh... O Sesshy foi extremamente grosso com a Rin-chan, mas, por um motivo que ninguem connhece ( ainda ), ele pediu desculpas a ela! o.o Axu q issu assustou...rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrssssss... Eu axei muito fofo! Kissus, linda! Jah li seu primeiro capitulo! Le a minha e eu leio a sua, blz? XDD

**Tmizinha- **Ai, linda... Eu TMB te amo muitooooooo... Eu sei, eu tmb costumo dar mankadas nos amigos ( mas eh sem querer! XDD ) Na verdade eu sou meio desligada...o.o E deslokada tmb... XDD huahauhauhahauhauahuaaaaa...falando igual a Tohru Honda! XP ) Bom, mas o q importa eh q vc gostou, neh? Eh serio q c achava q eu era uma menininha "linda", "casta" e "real"? O.o Bom... o "real"eu num entendi... mas... em relacao aos outros dois adjetivos... C num sabe q as aparencias enganam? XDD Rrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrssssss... Eu comeco tudo bem bunitinhu e aih q eu faco as coisas pegarem fogo! Eh minha maneira de escrever! ( pensando na fic e no meu proximo projeto ) Huhauahuahuahauhauaa...e eu axu q ainda vai ter muuuuuita sacanagem aki, viu? XDD Kissus, querida! Nom preciso repetir que TE ADOLU, neh? n.n

**Kagome Universe- **Rsrsrsrsrsrsrss...miguinha fofa do meu coracao... Rsrsrsrs... eh serio q vc consolaria o Kouga? o.o Toh surpresa... Pensei q vc soh tivesse olhos pro Inu Yasha... Rrsrsrsrsrsssss... Ah, mas c tem razao, ele num eh de se jogar fora, mas se fosse eu... Axu q nom ia kerer consolar o Kouga nom! XDD Vai q eu arrumo confusao com a Ayame e levo uma surra tmb! ( referindo-se ao capitulo em que Ayame bateu na Kagome, dentro do banheiro ). Bom, o Inu Yasha e a Kagome-chan na cama foram bem bunitinhus9 apesar de naum terem experiencia ), mas... como c jah deve ter lido... Era uma aposta...-.- Q merda, neh? Bem quando td parece q vai se resolver, descobrimos q ele apostou com o Miroku! Mas o Inu Yasha eh um burro mesmo, hein? Qunado ele ker, ele eh beeeeem escroto...-.- Mas td bem, eu espero q td se resolva, neh? ( tem q resolver! ) E o Sesshy, tem um trauma amoroso mesmo, mas foi capaz e mais digno q seu irmao: assumiu q estava errado e pediu desculpas pra Rin! n.n Foi kawaii! Bom... Kissus pra vc, lindinha!

**Leila- **Eh mesmo? Seu capitulo preferido! Rsrsrsrsssss... Legal! ( olhos brlhando ). Foi bem kawaii mesmo, mas axu q agora c se decepcionou, neh? õ.o Fazer o q... nada eh perfeito, nom? XDD Mas garanto q td se resolvera, viu? n.n Kissus!

**Clara-chan- **Rsrsrsrsrsrssss... Eh o Toutosai naum costuma usar os termos mais apropriados... ( na minha fic, pelo menus! XDD ) Mas no fundo, ele soh ker eh ajudar! n.n Bem, bem, bem... o bom eh q vc gostou da historia, neh? ( mas c disse q num eh muito chegada em hentai... Olha soh... ainda vai ter mt aki, viu? Mas se vc axa a historia boa e continuar lendo, eu agradeco! n.n ) Volta sempre aki, tah bom? Kissus e arigatou!

**Deza-chan- **Eh, axu q todo mundo se assustou: o Inu era virgem. Mas issu, pelo menus pra mim, soh fez com q ele ficasse ainda mais fofo ( apesar de todos os atos pervertidos dele...-.- ) Mas agora eu toh eh brava com ele! Como ele foi capaz de apostar que transava com a Kagome? Ato sujo, nom? XDD Saum essas minhas loukuras... rsrsrsrsrsrssss... Arigatou por sempre passar aki, kerida, issu eh mt importante pra mim! n.n Kissus pra vc!

**Princesayoukai100- **O.O

Eh mesmo? Vai fazer uma comunidade pro Love School?

TUM-DUM...

Aeeeewwwww... como c me deixou feliz agora, minina! Assim eu morro do coracao! XDD huahauhauhauahuahuahuahuahuaaaa... Ai, querida, brigadim mesmo! TE AMU, TE AMU, MIL VEZES TE AMUUUUUUUUU! Fikei mt feliz, migaaaaaaa! Bom eu te mando um e-mail sim com algumas ideias, mas oh, vou dexar o resto por sua conta, viu? XDD ( nem toh jogandu toda a responsabilidade pra cima de vc, neh? rsrsrsssss... ) Eh e os caps estaum cada dia mais quentes... Eu axu ate divertido, na verdade, em muitas escolas reais, eh assim tmb, sabia? O.O ( Nuuuuussa...- vc pensa- Os alunos de hj em dia entaum sao todos pervertidos? ) Naum todos... Mas a maioria... XDD hauhauahuahuahuahuahahahauahuahuahahauhaaa... Bom, continua passandu aki, tah bom, lindaaa? Mil bjus pra vc!

**Srta. Jessica- **Eh e essa foi minha intencao... Naum dexar o momento do Inu e da Kagome muito selvagem e cheio de sacanagem.. Eu keria q fikasse fofinho e romantico, afinal, eles sao o casal principal! Rsssss... bom, mas se vc gostou, issu eh o q mais me importa! Passa mais aki, querida! Fikarei mt feliz de t responder! Kissus!

**Simca-chan- **Rssrsrsrsss... essas minas da minha fic sao REALMENTE muuuuuuito sortudas... Os kras mais lindos gostam delas! X/ Eu keria ter a sorte q elas tem! ( sonhando alto demais... x/ ) Eh mas axu q nom falta soh Mir&San e Sess&Rin... Inu&Kag tmb... Eh porque agora vai ser dificil ela perdoa-lo, depois da brutalidade q ele fez...u.u Apostar jah foi mankada demais... Mas, vamu ver no q dah! XD rsrsrssssss... Te espero aki novamente, viu, querida? Kissus!

**Natsumi Takashi- **Rsrsrsrsrsrrsrsrssss...

"Nada naum...soh amor..." - Eu tmb axei issu td d bom! ( olhos brilhando ), foi mt kawaii! n.n Mas, como c jah pode ver... Era uma aposta...-.- Naum q ele naum sentisse nada pela Kagome... Mas td foi fruto de uma maldosa aposta ( apesar d ele naum ter aceitado o dinheiro depois... ) Mas vamu ver o q acontece, neh? Apesar d q eu axu q o Inu Yasha vai ter q penar MUITO pra conseguir chegar perto da Kagome di novu... XDD Eh... eu nom suportei e usei a ultima frase parecida com a do anime... ( eh porque quando eu ouvi o Inu falandu issu, chorei mais q um bebe, sabe? Foi muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito lindo... E como eles estavam num momento "love" eu tinha q usar essa frase fofa! ) Kissus, linda! T adolu d montaum! n.n

**Nanda Yukimura- **Aaaaaiiiii, Pepa... te adolu tantu, miguinha... ( calma, num leva no sentido contrario naum, viu? XDD ) Eh q c eh minha amigona do peito ( O.o ), entende? XDD Ha quantu tempu nois c conhece? ( pensandu...IHHHH eh melhor eu parar, pq tah FEDENDU! rsrsrsrssssss... ) Bom, foi mt kawaii mesmu o Inu e a Kagome, mas eu tenhu certeza q agora c tah triste, pq ele deu uma mankadona nela... X/ ( morre ) Como ele foi capaz d uma coisa dessas? Sera q ele num tava bebado, ou drogado? XDD Huahuahauhauaa.a... naum, pq num eh possivel! Como ele eh BURRO neh? hauahuahuahauha... Mas ainda assim, EU AMU O INU YASHA! Eh e o Sesshy eh outro tosko q adora fazer o q naum deve! Mas pelo menus... Ele se desculpou com a Rin... Bom... e o Hojo? SEM COMENTARIOS... -.- Mts bjus pra vc, Pepaaaaaaaaaaa! Eu te amu e sempre vou repetir issu! n.n

**Erika- **Eh foi uma primeira vez, q pelo menus pra mim, qualquer garota ia kerer... Foi td muito lindo, mt perfeitoso...Kawaii... Mas trouxe decepcoes, neh, Erika? Bem, continue passando por aki, tah bom? Prometo sempre te responder com carinho! Bjokas!

**Hinata-chan- **Axu q c tah mais feliz, nom eh mesmo, Hinata do meu coracao? Rsrsrssss... O Sesshy fez uma facanha! O.O PEDIU DESCULPAS!

Ohhhhhhhhhh... ( vamu abrir os champanhes, issu tem q comemorar! ) Kem diria, nom? Mas ca entre nos... Num foi suppa kawaii? Ele ficou com vergonha, mas mesmu assim agiu como homem e fez o q deveria fazer! ( diferente de um certu meio youkai... q eh burro pra cacete... ) srsrsrsrsrs... Bom miguinha, esperu q tenha gostadu e continue aki cum nois td viu? ( falandu igual malokera ) huahauhauahuahuahuaha... Um bjao!

**Aline- **Rsrsrsrsrsrsrssss... eh, mts, mts emocoes... Bom, mas o Inu naum se mostrou taum perfeito assim nom, neh? ( completamente decepcionada ). Mas, bem q a gente jah tah sabendo q ele fez por amor, neh? XDD Bem, vamu ver o q acontece, mas q eles vaum passar por poucas e boas, eles vao! Pq tem mt gente kerendu atrapalhar os dois... Mts dificuldades... Mas, soh um verdadeiro amor pra sobreviver a td issu...u.u E eles, COM CERTEZA, comseguirao! n.n Brigadao por ter gostadu da fic! ( fikou lendu durante horas? O.O ) Arigatou gosaimasu, fikei sem palavras, querida! Mts kissus!

**Souma Cruz- **Eeeeeeeeeuuuuu? Parecida com akela Kikinojo do infernoooooooooo? Queridinhu...fike sabendo q vc me ofendeu profundamente...u.u Kikyou naum, pelo amor de Kami-sama! ( totalmente brava ). Oh, eu nom t perdoo, viu, seu bobo! Se kiser alguma clemencia, vai ter q me bjar! XDD ( eu disse issu? O.O ) huahauahuahuahahauhauhauaaaaaa...Tah c sabe q eu te amu, neh, seu feio, idiota, boboca, retardado... ( calma... eh o amor! HUhahuhUHUHUAHUAHUAHUAHUHhUAAUHAUAHUAHauhuahuah... ) Viu toh descontrolada, toh ate escrevendu as letras em letras maiusculas misturadas com minusculas...O.o ( tipow... todo mundo faiz issu... eu sou uma completa sem nocao...-.- ) Ainda bem q vc sabe- diz vc.

Tah bom, eu te odeio!- respondo eu

E ficamus nessa doce discussao pelo restu do dia... Bom, enfim, arigatou por passar aki d novo, lindinhu! Lembrou d mim dai da Franca? ( vamu jogar confeteeeeeee! Eh festaaaaaaa! ) Ah, mas... "cara redonda "naum...please? Senaum, vou comecar a t chamar de kbcao! ( ow... em qual sentido? XDD ) Huahuahuahahauhauhauahuahuaa... Um bjao pra vc, TE AMUUUUUUUU!

**Wanessa-chan- **Ah, td bem! Jah q c me explicou td, eu t perdoo! n.n ( eu? perdoar? mas pq, c num fez nd d mais...O.O ) Ah, dexa eu, eu sou loka mesmu... rsrsrsrsrrssssssss... Bom... Vejo q vc aprecia muito hentai, neh? Rsrsrsrsrsrs... Sabe q eu tmb? Adoru! Eh legal, o q q eu vou fazer? E kem q num gosta de uma transa, neh? Rsrsrsrsrsrsrrsrss... Ah, mas o seu tah mt melhor q o meu1 Nom precisa ser modesta cmg, pode admitir! Eu dexo! O.O Huahuahauhauhauahuahaaaaaaa... A sua fic eh otma, viu fofa? Mas num dexa d passar nessa humilde fanfic de uma pobre crianca retardada q nom escreve bem... n.n AH? Eh serio? C tem blog, predio... EU TMB! ( olhos brilhantes ) Aie... Q bommmmm! Olha soh, eu voh tentar visitar eles, possu? Soh num me fala q eles sao do weblogger, por favor... rsrsrsrsrsrssss... Bom, jah chega, neh? Escrevi demais... Mas... soh uma coisinha. EU TMB TE ADOLU, viu? Kissus e mais kissus!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A música usada na fanfic "Love School" foi: Come ( não sei quem é o artista que canta...¬¬" ) – e a tradução dela. ( Vem )_


	17. Clima ruim

**Love School**

**Capítulo 17- Clima ruim**

O dia estava lindo. Um sol quente, céu cor de anil e muita animação. Bom, pelo menos com quase todos...

Kagome não queria sair. Preferia ficar sozinha, em seu quarto, pensando em suas amarguras e sofrendo ainda mais. Sango e Rin até que tentaram animar a amiga, mas sem muito sucesso. Quando descobriram o motivo de sua tristeza, chocaram-se muito. E entristeceram-se também.

A que mais se chateou foi Sango. Sim. Ela descobrira que Miroku não era só um safado, pervertido e devasso. Ele era um delinqüente sem escrúpulos também. E aquilo havia doído muito dentro dela... Muito, muito mesmo. Porém, ela resolveu não falar nada. Resolveu que deixaria aquilo quieto. Guardaria dentro de si, e tentaria esquecê-lo o mais rápido possível, afinal, ele não prestava.

Kouga, coitado... Havia, mais uma vez, chorado por toda a noite. Mesmo tendo ficado com Ayame, que por sinal, havia sido muito generosa com ele, percebeu que não tinha lhe adiantado muito... Apesar de ela ser linda e ter lhe proporcionado um prazer incrível. A única coisa que ele sabia, era que ele amava a Kagome. Mas também sabia, que Ayame tinha um algo mais que o atraia muito. Talvez fosse sua grande habilidade na cama... Talvez não. Mas aquilo não lhe importava mais. Ele só pensava em Kagome.

Sesshoumaru, estranhamente, estava mais calado que o normal. Seus pensamentos estavam distantes, seu olhar profundo e muito longe. Ninguém sabia o que ele realmente estava sentindo ou pensando. Ele era muito misterioso. Rin acabou se chateando um pouco. Era como se aquelas palavras todas que ele havia lhe dito, não tivessem significado nada. Será que ele falou tudo aquilo da boca para fora? Será?

Miroku... Bem, sem comentários. Ele estava baka como sempre. Besta, pervertido, cara-de-pau... Pra ele tudo estava bom. Mas, por um breve momento, ele se lembrou de seu pai. Sim, lembrou de algumas palavras, mas logo as esqueceu. Não queria recordá-las.

Ayame não falara muito desde o primeiro dia da viagem. É porque ela não tinha muita amizade com as meninas que estavam lá... Sem a Kikyou, parecia que ela não era ninguém. Mas ela estava muito feliz. Claro, conseguira algo muito bom e dera um grande passo: Kouga se aproximava novamente aos poucos.

Porém, de todos ali presentes, o mais triste, o mais acabado, o mais derrotado, o mais amargurado... era aquele pobre hanyou de madeixas prateadas e olhos âmbares. Inu Yasha, fazendo espanto a todos, estava com os olhos inchados, a expressão carregada e estranhamente calado. Ele olhava insistentemente para o nada, sem pronunciar uma só palavra. Lentamente, afastou-se do grupo, também porque, ele não queria ficar perto de ninguém, e muito menos de seu rival. Ajeitou-se num cantinho e encolheu-se. Mas não chorou. Claro, ele não faria uma coisa dessas, correndo o risco de alguém vê-lo. Isso levaria sua reputação por água abaixo... Mas... e quem se importa com sua reputação? Ele tinha coisas mais sérias para pensar! Ele precisava achar uma solução para aquele problema e rápido! Como ele queria que seu pai estivesse ali, naquele momento... Ele, com certeza, saberia o que lhe dizer. Ou então, bem que sua mamãe podia estar ali, ninando-o e consolando-o, até que ele dormisse.

Ao lembrar de sua mãe, Inu recordou-se de Kagome de novo. O momento em que ele estava em seu colo e ela lhe acariciava os cabelos, não saía de sua mente.

Estranhamente, aquele doce colo havia lhe sido tão confortador, quanto o colo de sua mãe. Que ironia... Perdera sua mãe, e agora, perdera Kagome... Ele era um fracasso mesmo...

Porque mesmo sem querer, ele acabava afastando as pessoas de si. Com sua ignorância, suas grosserias, seus maus tratos. Sinceramente, não sabia como seus amigos o haviam suportado por tanto tempo. Se é que eles o suportavam... Às vezes, Inu pensava que as pessoas só eram gentis com ele, por medo. Sim. Pelo terrível medo que ele lhes causava, já que sempre ameaçava as pessoas com seus punhos.

Que coisa... Por incrível que pareça, não houve sequer uma vez, em que Inu Yasha não tivesse usado a força para resolver seus problemas! E ele, que antes achava que era o "tal", o "maioral", agora, simplesmente se sentia um lixo. Um completo fracassado de quinta categoria.

Mas... havia uma esperança. Quem sabe, talvez, ele não conseguisse o perdão de quem ama? Quem sabe Kagome não o desculpa e volta pra ele? É, porque ele já se sentia cansado, de tanto tê-la chamado e nenhuma vez recebido resposta. Chamou-a, chamou-a, gritou por seu nome inúmeras vezes, na noite passada. Chorava desesperado, copiosamente, fazendo um drama terrível. E, de fato, era um drama.

Porém... pensando bem... O que ela fez para ele se apaixonar de um jeito tão desesperado por ela? Qual método ela usou para conquistá-lo? Ele já não amava alguém? Ele já não tinha a Kikyou?...

Será que era pelo fato de ambas serem tão parecidas? Ou... Seus atributos físicos? Bem... ele tinha que admitir que ela era muito bonita... Muito, muito mesmo...

Mas, além de toda sua beleza exterior, ela tinha um algo mais... Algo que o atraia excessivamente. Ela era linda, inteligente e muito doce. Ah! Lembrou-se... é aquele odor maravilhoso que ela exalava a todo tempo... Que cheiro será aquele? Tão bom... tão bom... era um odor natural, cheiroso e muito suave. Além de confortador...

Mais uma ironia no ar... O valentão Inu Yasha, é, na verdade, um completo bebê chorão, que precisa de colo a todo o momento! É carente, dependente, complicado e confuso! Quem diria, hein? Quem diria...

Uma pequena lágrima escorreu dos olhinhos brilhantes e tristes do rapazinho de 16 anos discretamente. Ele, mais do que rápido, enxugou-a e levantou-se. Resolveu ir para o seu quarto, porque sabia que não suportaria mais segurar suas angústias...

Kagome, que até então chorava, tomou uma séria decisão. Mesmo sabendo que o amava intensamente, não tinha garantias de que ele não estava lá fora, rindo sem parar da sua cara de tonta. Vai saber se ele já não está com outra? Aquele maldito... Mentiroso! Ridículo! Aproveitador! Pervertido! Desgraçado! Filho da mãe! Miserável! Cara-de-pau! Ordinário!

Ufa... chega! Ela não agiria mais daquela forma. Tudo seria diferente. Ela seria diferente.

- Eu vou me arrumar, ficar bem bonita, vou descer, me mostrar, ficar com quem eu quiser, vou humilhá-lo, esmigalhá-lho, colocá-lo no chão, que é aonde ele merece estar! Nunca mais vou olhar pra cara daquele merda! NUNCA MAIS! Aquele hanyou de bosta vai conhecer a verdadeira Kagome! Ah se vai...

Mais ódio no ar... Agora, já eram três: Hojo, Kouga e Kagome. Quem sabe mais alguém não entra para essa lista?

É mesmo... tem o Hojo também... O que será que ele decidiu fazer?

Bem, depois de ter telefonado, pela última vez para a casa da Kagome, e ter conversado, pela milésima vez, com a mãe da menina, que era a única que o atendia, ele decidiu: voltaria para sua cidade. Não havia mais motivo algum para que ele permanecesse naquele lugar. Se ele não seria amado por Kagome, não seria por mais ninguém! Porém, algo que ele não esperava, estava para acontecer...

Após polir seu par de chifres de corno. ( ops, zuera minha, povo! XDD ). Bem... após arrumar suas malas, despediu-se de sua tia e foi até a rodoviária. No entanto, no caminho, avistou aquela praça... Lembram-se? Aquela, onde muitos já haviam ido, inclusive Kagome. Ele se lembrou do dia em que sua amada saiu correndo do lugar, sem ao menos mirar-lhe nos olhos. Abaixou a cabeça e entrou no lugar. Parecia que algo o chamava... parecia que alguém o hipnotizava... Andou, andou... E ao longe, avistou uma garota, que estava de costas, parada numa ponte, olhando para um lindo lago.

- Não... não pode ser... Kagome?- pensou ele.

Será? Ela era idêntica! Os cabelos eram iguais, o corpo, a altura, tudo... Era ela, era ela sim... Afoito, correu até a garota, e chamando-a pelo nome, exclamou:

- Kagome! Pensei que nunca mais fosse te ver...

A jovem virou-se devagar, fitando-o com um olhar de fúria e ao mesmo tempo de muita tristeza e amargura.

- O quê?...- mais uma vez pensou Hojo, agora, decepcionado. Não era a sua Kagome... Mas alguém muito parecido com ela.

Quebrando o silêncio, a menina desconhecida perguntou-lhe:

- Então... você a conhece?

- Hai... ela... era minha namorada...- ele respondeu triste.

- Hum... – disse – Interessante... – agora sorria, com um de seus mais lindos sorrisos, como se tivesse tido uma grande idéia.

Hojo, sem entender, perguntou-lhe:

- Por... por que diz isso, senhorita?

Ela, estendendo-lhe a mão, respondeu-lhe:

- Logo saberá. Muito prazer, sou Kikyou...

O dormitório de Kagome estava um completo desastre. A menina estava revirando cada canto, à procura da roupa perfeita. Era calcinha pra cá, era blusa pra lá... Uma bagunça. Porém, finalmente encontrara algo muito tentador. Usaria uma peça ousada... Mas... desde quando a Kagome tem roupas ousadas no guarda-roupa? Bom... essa pergunta nem eu mesma sei responder...

A jovenzinha ajeitou o conjunto na cama e foi para o banho. Permaneceu na ducha por aproximadamente uns 30 minutos. Depois disso, vestiu-se rápida e com destreza. Foi até o espelho, arrumou os cabelos, escovando-os com um secador. Em seguida, passou uma maquiagem um tanto forte no rosto, mas que ficou muito bem nela. Colocou um par de brincos de argola prateado e passou um lápis preto na parte inferior dos olhos.

Terminou de retocar o batom e... estava pronta! Olhou-se no espelho orgulhosa pela sua própria produção. E que produção... Sem contar com a roupa, que mostrava quase todo o seu corpo... Kagome usava um vestido de couro colado ao corpo, no estilo tomara que caia. Na região do abdômen, havia um buraco, deixando à mostra sua barriga e o umbigo, que estava enfeitado com um piercing em formato de coração. Nos pés, calçava uma sandália muito alta e preta, de salto extremamente fino. Esta, ela pegara "emprestado" da Sango.

É... ela estava perfeita. E pronta para "matar".

O melancólico dia havia terminado, e uma longa noite estava para começar. Rin e Sango voltaram para o dormitório de Kagome, a fim de que pudessem saber se ela estava melhor. Ao chegarem no local, surpreenderam-se como nunca.

- Amigaaaaa? É você mesmo? – perguntou Sango, totalmente perplexa.

- Ka... Kagome? – Rin não acreditava.

A amiga sorriu maliciosamente, balançando os lisos cabelos. Levantando o olhar e mirando-o para as duas meninas, respondeu:

- Não... a Kagome não existe mais... Aquela garotinha boba e ingênua já tinha que se "aposentar". A nova e melhorada Kagome está no lugar da antiga agora.

- Então tá, né?... – balbuciaram as duas, sem entender quase nada.

Uma música, típica dessas de baladas, estava tocando extremamente alta, na danceteria que havia no hotel. Todos os jovens, divertindo-se e dançando como nunca, aproveitavam o ótimo e divertido clima que lá existia. Afinal, faltavam poucos dias para que aquilo tudo acabasse.

Sango e Rin, que antes haviam pensado que a amiga não iria aceitar ir até a festa noturna, surpreenderam-se com a extrema animação que ela tinha. Estava afoita, assanhada e muito sensual. Realmente, não era aquela que antes conheciam. Mas, pensando bem, aquilo era até bom, porque, pelo menos, ela não ficaria mais sofrendo dentro daquele quarto. Já que ela estava feliz, ficariam também, e tentariam curtir cada momento.

Como diria eu, elas chegaram "abafando". Todos, em especial os garotos, olhavam para as três com tal desejo sexual, que até elas mesmas sentiram-se meio constrangidas. Imaginem só, passar por entre as pessoas e ouvir milhares de: "Gostosa..." , "Hum... que delícia..." , "Aiii... que tesão..." , "Uuuu... que tal a gente se divertir em outro lugar?".

Mas, pensando bem, aquilo era bom, e o ego delas estava nas alturas. Estavam decididas: Já que os que elas realmente amavam não estavam nem aí pra elas, fariam a festa!

Dançaram, dançaram e dançaram... Sango e Rin ficaram com uns 11 ou 12 meninos só naquela noite. Kagome, totalmente descontrolada, bebia como louca e rebolava sem parar. Depois, num ato de loucura, subiu no palco, onde uma banda tocava e começou a fazer um streaptese! Aham... jogou a garrafa de saquê pro alto e começou a tirar a pouca roupa que tinha! Os garotos estavam quase subindo nas paredes, ou, se preferirem, em cima dela... E ela nem ligava, estava noutro mundo, morrendo de prazer, e estourando de tanta alegria. Suas amigas, apesar de todo o alvoroço, nada perceberam... Estavam beijando demais pra ligarem pra outra coisa.

A menina continuou tirando a roupa e os meninos começaram a gritar:

- U, POMPONZINHO! U, POMPONZINHO!

Apelidaram-na de pomponzinho, referindo-se ao tamanho dos seios enormes da mocinha. O que ela e suas amigas não sabiam, no entanto, é que o pervertido Miroku estava lá. Ele, ao ver a garota quase nua, mostrando-se para um monte de caras famintos, resolveu ir cagoetar tudo para o Inu Yasha. Ele sabia que seu amigo não estava lá essas coisas, mas se ele deixasse assim, com certeza seria chamado de chifrudo mais tarde.

Correndo muito rápido, chegou ao dormitório do hanyou, mas percebeu que a porta estava trancada. Além disso, não se ouvia barulho algum de lá de dentro. Mesmo assim, resolveu dizer tudo. Se ele estivesse lá dentro, ele que tomasse as providências. Se não, ele, pelo menos, havia feito sua parte.

- Olha só, Inu Yasha. Não que eu seja fofoqueiro nem nada, mas... Se eu fosse você, ia até a danceteria ver uma coisa... Num é nada não, mas... acho que isso vai te interessar muito... – avisou e saiu.

E o rapazinho, que ainda estava encolhido na cama, sem pensar duas vezes, num salto, saiu do quarto e foi até o local.

- Kagome...

A música e a alegria rolavam soltas na danceteria. Inu Yasha não estava nada, nada feliz com aquela situação, mas, mesmo sentindo-se meio sem graça, entrou na festa.

Tapou suas sensíveis orelhas, por conta do barulho e começou a examinar o lugar. Não vira nada de estranho, além de um bando de marmanjos patetas que gritavam por uma tal de "Pompom". Mas, ele achava que era só mais uma vaquinha que estava bêbada e tirando a roupa pra eles... Bem... ele tinha toda a razão, porém não imaginava que fosse a _sua_ doce Kagome.

- U, POMPONZINHO! U, POMPONZINHO! TIRA MAIS, POMPOM, TIRA TUDOOOOOOOO! – gritavam os rapazes.

Ela fez um sinal de "não" com o dedo indicador, mostrando a língua e fazendo um olhar fatal.

- TIRA! TIRA! TIRA!...

- E O QUE VOCÊS QUEREM QUE EU TIRE AGORA? – perguntou ela, rodando o vestido com um dos braços erguidos e a outra mão na cintura.

Inu Yasha já estava saindo do lugar, quando percebeu que aquela voz não lhe era estranha... Voltou para a bagunça, com aquele conjunto de moleton cinza, e misturou-se entre os pervertidos, a fim de que pudesse ver o rosto da garota. Mas estava difícil, todos estavam amontoados, bêbados e num êxtase total.

Sem que percebessem, jogaram-no no chão bruscamente, no exato momento em que a moça no palco tirara o sutiã.

- POMPOM! POMPOM! POMPOM! – vibravam os garotos, mais do que afoitos.

Muitos assobiavam, outros tentavam subir e tocá-la. Estava uma verdadeira baderna. Inu Yasha estava sendo pisoteado e levando muitos chutes na cara. Ele tentava se erguer, mas toda vez que fazia isso, levava uma cotovelada no rosto, ou um soco no olho. O hanyou, então, começou a engatinhar por entre as pernas daqueles jovens e tentou se aproximar do palco.

Seus ouvidos estavam completamente irritados, ele até pensava que ficaria surdo, porque além da música alta, aqueles loucos e safados gritavam exageradamente.

Agora Kagome estava só de calcinha, na frente de todos. Os cantores da banda, que ainda estavam no palco, começaram a apalpá-la descaradamente e colocavam notas de 10.000 a 20.000 ienes dentro de sua peça íntima. Ela, completamente bêbada e cercada por um bando de marmanjos, beijava-os e era beijada safadamente. E os que estavam embaixo, quase enlouqueciam, querendo, também, tirar suas casquinhas.

A orgia estava formada, e eram todos contra uma única garota. Uma garota, que antes era pura, doce e meiga, e que agora, depois de ter sua vida desmoronada, resolveu se transformar numa qualquer, para tentar preencher o enorme vazio e desgosto que sentia dentro do coração.

- POMPOM! POMPOM! – continuaram gritando.

Estava difícil demais de se aproximar. Inu Yasha começou a ser pisoteado novamente, agora, com ainda mais intensidade. E ele, por dentro, estava sofrendo muito, porque, realmente, aquela voz não lhe era desconhecida. Parecia com a voz de alguém muito próximo... parecia a voz de... Não! Não, com certeza não! Ele devia estar enganado. Mas, para não ter um peso na consciência, tinha de descobrir, custasse o que custasse.

A garota pegou uma cadeira e começou a fazer movimentos sensuais com ela. Ainda de calcinha, mostrava-se e seduzia a todos. Ela mesma já não se agüentava, de tanto prazer que sentia de estar fazendo aquilo.

- "Inu Yasha... Maldito seja o Inu Yasha..." – pensava ela, com um ódio mortal dentro de si. E em seguida, jogaram-lhe mais uma garrafa de saquê.

O hanyou fora chutado para trás. Ele estava muito machucado e humilhado. Acabou por desistir de saber quem era a moça. Estava difícil demais. Com dificuldade e muita dor, levantou-se aos poucos e pôs-se a sair do local. Porém, dando uma última olhada para trás...

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

As cenas passaram como uma câmera lenta...

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

- POM...POM... POM... POM... – os devassos esperneavam.

Os olhos âmbares do rapazinho arregalaram-se aos poucos...

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

Mais lentas ainda as cenas ficaram...

A garota retirava a calcinha fio dental aos poucos... Já era possível ver sua região genital... Ela era linda, sensual e... era a Kagome!

Inconscientemente, o rapaz hanyou sentiu um tremendo ciúmes... a sua amada estava nua na frente de centenas de homens pervertidos... Ela estava sendo tocada maliciosamente pelos cantores do palco... Já tentavam penetrá-la pela dianteira e pela retaguarda...

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

Tudo acontecia muito rápido e ao mesmo tempo fluía devagar... em câmera lenta...

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO... – gritou o hanyou, correndo contra o tempo e desafiando a força daqueles brutos. Ele subiu em cima daqueles caras e começou a correr em direção ao palco. – KAGOMEEEEEEEE...

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

Ela parou, tomando um susto...

Lentamente...fluía... o tempo... em câmera... lenta...

Os olhos da garota encheram-se de lágrimas, assim como as do meio demônio...

Ele chegou ao palco e socou todos os homens que a estavam assediando... Pegou-a no colo, abraçando-a e jogou-se em cima da platéia... Foram conduzidos até o chão, e dali, saíram correndo...

Os homens, revoltados, saíram atrás, perseguindo o pobre hanyou com muita fúria. Queriam a Pompom de volta.

- PEGUEM AQUELE DESGRAÇADO!

- SEU MALDITO! EU VOU TE MATAR!

Saíram com paus e pedras, além de canos de ferro. Queriam, de qualquer maneira, atacá-lo e matá-lo.

- VOCÊ VAI MORRER!

Mas Inu Yasha era mais rápido. Ele corria a mil por hora e tentava se esconder em algum lugar seguro. A garota, completamente dopada, estava desmaiada em seus ombros, ainda tinha a garrafa de saquê quase vazia em suas mãos. E nua estava, nua ficou.

- MALDITOOOOOOO!

Porém, a segurança do hotel fora acionada e os arruaceiros rapazes foram pegos. Seriam mandados para casa mais cedo, por causa da confusão que haviam formado.

Inu Yasha conseguiu se esconder rápido, mergulhando dentro de uma piscina. Ficaram debaixo da água até que ele percebeu que já haviam ido embora.

Subiram quase sem fôlego e Kagome começou a acordar, tossindo muito. O garoto deitou-a na escada da piscina e fitou-a.

- " Ela não está conseguindo respirar..." – pensou ele.

Decidiu, então, fazer uma respiração boca a boca. Ele já estava encostando seus lábios nela, quando recebera um forte tapa no rosto. Assustado e acariciando a face com muita dor, viu que a amada se levantava furiosamente.

- Nunca mais encoste essas patas sujas em cima de mim, seu maldito! – ameaçou ela, olhando-o com muito ódio.

- Demo... Kagome... Você precisa me ouvir...

- Ouvir o quê? Ouvir que você foi um canalha, que só me usou e mentiu pra mim na maior cara-de-pau? Não... isso eu não preciso ouvir mais... já sei de cor.

- Kagome... onegai... não é o que você pensa... – ele tentou se aproximar dela, mas logo fora ignorado.

- Eu não quero falar mais com você! E não quero nunca mais olhar pra essa sua cara! Eu te odeio, Inu Yasha! EU TE ODEIO! – e em seguida saiu de lá correndo, deixando-o só.

Ele, completamente ferido fisicamente, caiu no chão, já sem agüentar as dores no corpo. E o seu coração... estava morto.

Após Rin e Sango terem se despedido de seus últimos pretendentes, perceberam que a amiga já não estava mais lá. Provavelmente, estava transando com alguém, ou... uma tragédia havia acontecido... É, porque aqueles caras desesperados que faziam aquela gritaria, estavam sendo levados para algum lugar desconhecido. Tinham paus, pedras e canos de ferros nas mãos... Será que uma briga aconteceu por ali?

Bom, isso era óbvio. Mas as duas estavam mesmo era preocupadas com a Kagome, que não aparecia em lugar algum. Resolveram se separar, para procurá-la. Sango foi em direção aos dormitórios masculinos e Rin junto com aqueles rapazes,para saber se Ka-chan estava no meio.

Sango, ainda abominada com aquela situação, entrou no elevador. Não sabia qual andar apertar, mas aí, se lembrou daquele pervertido que ela amava. Bom, ela sabia o quão chateada estava com ele, mas, quem sabe ele não sabia de alguma coisa? Apertou o botão 15 e respirou fundo. Falaria com Miroku.

DING! DONG!

Tocou a campainha. Para seu espanto, ele atendeu a porta. Ele estava sonolento e apenas de cueca. Um pouco envergonhada, perguntou-lhe sobre Kagome. Ele, pediu que ela entrasse.

O quarto estava bagunçado. Sem graça e olhando para todos os lados, a menina sentou-se na beirada da cama de Miroku e perguntou-lhe mais uma vez:

- Er... Por acaso... Você não sabe aonde a Kagome foi?

- E por que eu saberia? – respondeu ele com outra pergunta.

- Bem... é porque nós três estávamos na danceteria e... Bem, eu pensei que você estivesse lá também...

- E eu estava, de fato.

- Bo-bom...

Sango constrangia-se a cada instante. Miroku, sentou-se ao seu lado, de forma que seus corpos se encostaram de leve. Ele, só de cueca. Ela, com uma roupa nada convencional: mini-saia colada ao corpo e uma blusinha de alça.

- E... você não a viu? Não sabe se ela saiu de lá com alguém?

- Eu? Eu não... – respondeu ele, aproximando-se lentamente.

Quando ele ia abocanhá-la, ela conseguiu se esquivar, levantando-se.

- Bem... já que não sabe de nada... Já vou indo. – avisou ela, abrindo a porta.

No entanto, quando saía, fora pega por trás com muita força. Recebia muitos beijos e muitas carícias. Miroku, sem nem ao menos vê-la nua, já estava completamente excitado, já que sentia cada curva do corpo de Sango.

- Vamos... tenha um filho comigo... – sussurrou ele, ao ouvido dela.

Uma fúria aflorou-se dentro da garota, que se virando, deu-lhe um tapão de doer até na alma.

- Como você pode estar tão a fim num momento como esses? – e bateu a porta com força na sua cara.

- Kuso! – resmungou ele, jogando seu travesseiro contra a parede.

Rin estava totalmente perdida. Desesperada, perguntava a todos que via se não sabiam do paradeiro de Kagome. Entretanto, para sua infelicidade, ninguém sabia.

Resolveu continuar perguntando, pois uma hora, ela sabia que a encontraria. Ou então, podia procurar a Sango, para ver se ela não sabia de nada. Mal sabia que Kagome estava lá, quietinha em seu dormitório... Mas o desespero era tanto, que elas não foram capazes de pensar nessa possibilidade.

A jovem, que atendia por Rin, foi, novamente, para o exterior do hotel. Quem sabe a amiga não estava por lá? Avistou uma rampa alta, e foi subindo por ela. Quando estava no topo da rampa, começou a olhar em volta de si, tudo que estava lá embaixo. Vira um jardim muito lindo, a piscina mais adiante e do outro lado, a danceteria, que há pouco, estava cheia de gente.

- Amiga... será que aconteceu alguma coisa com você?

A garota deu meia volta. Ali não tinha ninguém, verificaria mais adiante. Porém, ao dar uma rápida olhada para o chão, viu um bicho nojento e asqueroso: uma barata.

Ela soltou um grito estrondoso, morrendo de medo. Correu de volta, no topo da rampa e encostou-se no corrimão. O bicho nojento aproximava-se cada vez mais rápido, e o asco de Rin crescia mais e mais.

De repente, sem que percebesse, seu corpo fora para trás, e tudo parecia estar se apagando. Ela estava caindo daquela altura e indo direto para o chão.

Mas o que ela não esperava que acontecesse... aconteceu! Alguém a salvara! E... quem era?

Seus olhinhos castanhos foram se abrindo devagarzinho. Piscaram algumas vezes mais e a visão finalmente tornou-se nítida . Olhando para a face de seu salvador, sentiu suas bochechinhas esquentarem. Um par de olhos cor âmbar fitavam-na com firmeza. Uma leve brisa agitou as madeixas longas e prateadas daquele ser onipotente: Sesshoumaru...

Mas... o que ele estava fazendo ali? Bom... aquilo não importava naquele momento. A sensação de sentir aqueles fortes braços envolvendo-a com firmeza estava boa demais.

Ficaram se olhando muito, muito fixamente. Seus olhos expressivos não piscavam. Ela, o olhava com ternura, ele, seriamente. Com lentidão, aproximaram-se, para um beijo. Porém, na mente da garota, começaram a surgir lembranças...

Ela beijando um, agarrando-se em outro, amassando-se aqui... tudo o que aconteceu na danceteria. Sentia-se suja e indigna de beijar quem amava. Num salto, saiu do colo de Sesshoumaru e foi-se.

O youkai permaneceu parado, fitando a menina fugir. Ele continuou com a mesma expressão séria. Seus olhos brilhavam estranhamente... era como se uma paixão ou um grande amor estivesse nascendo dentro de seu coração. Mas...

**Flash back...**

"Desde pequeno, nunca gostei dos humanos. Sempre tive repulsa...

Eu não andava com eles, não os queria perto de mim. Porém, nunca fui totalmente solitário. Sempre estive rodeado de pessoas a minha volta, mesmo contra a minha vontade. As que mais me irritavam, eram aquelas garotas humanas, que nunca me deixavam em paz.

Eu mal sequer podia respirar. Recebia milhares de presentinhos e cartinhas de amor. Sempre rasgava todas, ou então, dava os presentinhos para os vira-latas da rua come-los.

Aquilo era extremamente irritante. Mas... tinha uma única humana que me agradava... Não sei o por que, mas ela era diferente...

Ela tinha os cabelos negros e lisos, na altura da cintura, um olhar doce e terno, um corpinho magro e bonito e um sorriso encantador. Seu nome era ...-chan. Isso mesmo. ...-chan.

Eu queria muito pedi-la em namoro, mas tinha medo. Faltava coragem. Além do mais, se eu o fizesse, minha reputação de garoto durão iria para o espaço.

Porém, aos poucos, meu amor foi crescendo mais e mais... Até um ponto, em que eu não podia mais viver sem ela. Quando eu acabava de completar 15 anos, resolvi que falaria com ela. Entretanto, ao me aproximar dela, deparei-me com uma cena terrível: ela estava aos beijos e amassos com ele... ...-kun.

Sem que ninguém percebesse, caí num pranto sem fim e jurei a mim mesmo, que nunca mais me apaixonaria por uma humana de novo. E muito menos por ela... Não outra vez."

**Fim do flash back...**

Sesshoumaru-kun, sabendo que não tinha mais nada a fazer ali, voltou para seu quarto e dormiu.

Kagome, nua, correu para seu dormitório e acabou por roubar muitos olhares, uns assustados, outros, de interesse. Sua maquiagem estava completamente borrada, e aquele rosto bonito que ela exibia a pouco, agora era feio e de sofrimento.

Ao chegar em seu quarto, trancou a porta e desabou a chorar. Ela estava com o coração partido, por ter visto que seu amado estava, estranhamente, ferido. Além disso, comoveu-se muito com a atitude dele: tentar se explicar. Provavelmente, ele estava querendo pedir desculpas ou algo do tipo. Dava para perceber bem, por conta de sua expressão sofrida. Seus olhos estavam inchados e ele tinha olheiras. Sinal de que não havia dormido bem. E ela, provavelmente, não dormiria esta noite também...

- Inu... Yasha...

E o pobre hanyou continuou ali, caído na beira da piscina, muito ferido e desmaiado...

**Continua...**

**Alunos, abram seus dicionários!**

**Baka- **Idiota

**Hanyou- **Meio humano, meio demônio.

**Hai- **Sim

**Demo- **Mas...

**Onegai- **Ah, por favor, sim? ; Por favor

**Chan- **Sufixo acrescentado a um nome, em forma de carinho. Usado para nomes femininos.

**Kun- **Sufixo acrescentado a um nome de um garoto.

**Kuso- **Droga! ; Merda!

**Sorry...**

Antes de mais nada, gostaria de pedir desculpas, pela demora de eu postar o capítulo novo. É que eu estava completamente sem idéias, além do mais, não estava podendo usar o PC aqui em casa, justamente porque minhas aulas voltaram e eu tinha que dormir cedo. Espero que me entendam. Eu farei o possível para não demorar mais.

**Soraa falando...**

Oi pra todo mundoooooo! E aih, como estaum? Rrsrsrsrsrsrsrrsrssss... espero que bem, viu?

E aih, o que acharam do cap de hj? Estranho? Cheio de saque? Huahuahuahuauahuauauahauaaa... A Kagome-chan surpreendeu, nom? XDD Naum, se embelezar de forma sensual, beber igual uma loka e fazer um streaptese pra um bando de homens pervertidos já eh demais, neh?

Bom, mas td issu foi culpa do idiota do Inu Yasha! u.u Mas, pensando bem, ela naum deveria ter tomado esse rumo...

Foi mt fofo ele lah, tentando vê-la e levando um monte de chutes e cotoveladas, neh? XDD Mas a melhor parte, foi ele salvando ela! Foi puro Matrix! Tudo em câmera lenta... e ele saltando em cima de todo mundo, resgatou-a completamente nua e dopada, e se escondeu dentro de uma piscina! O.O

Tah, sou sem noção, neh naum? XP

Foi zuado...

Bem, bem, bem, o Miroku NOVAMENTE fez aquela proposta, que nos ainda naum sabemos o motivo. Sango acabou se irritando de novo, neh? E naum deixou de dar o seu infalível tapa na cara! Ele se ferrou de novo... Huhauauhauhauahuahuaaaaa... E ficou nervosinho...

E a Rin e o Sesshy?

Pow! – pensam vcs – Quando ela tem a chance de beija-lo, larga ele lah sozinho e sai correndo? Que anta essa garota!

Bom, ela estava ate meio que certa, neh? Afinal, ela jah tinha encostado em muitas bocas nakela noite, entaum ela naum quis contamina-lo! XDD

Sentiu-se suja, impura e sabia que ele naum a merecia nakele estado... Por issu q ela o rejeitou!

E eu axu q agora vcs devem estar na maior duvida, neh? Tipow... quem era a garota que o Sesshy gostava na infância? E kem era o menino que estava se amassando com ela, no dia em que ele ia se declarar para ela?

Uhuuuuuu... Q mistério...

E... o q será que acontecera com o Inu Yasha, que agora está completamente ferido, por conta dos pisões que levara na danceteria? Descubram isso e mt mais, nos próximos capítulos de **Love School**!

Ate mais!

n.n

Kissus!

**Love Club**

**Kagome Universe- **Rsrsrsrsss... ai miga linda... Foram tantus acontecimentos, neh? Axu q nom preciso te dizer mais nada, neh? Keru soh a sua opiniao! Vc promete q me dah? E kem sera q o Sesshy gostava na infancia? E sera q a Kagome vai fikar com doh do Inu q tah todo machukdo? ( foi pisoteado ate naum aguentar mais! XDD ) Kissus! Adoro-te!

**Deza-chan- **Eh, Deza e eu tmb fiko triste pela Kagome-chan... O Inu eh um idiota ele nem pensa antes de falar ou de fazer alguma coisa! Mas ele tah arrependido e sabe que naum pode viver sem ela! Ainda vai rolar mt confusao, mas pode ter certeza, q no final eles vao conseguir se entender! Bom, enquanto a Ayame... axo q depois desse cap. vc percebeu q naum deu em mt coisa ter transado com o Kouga... ele ainda ama a Kagome e axu q soh vai usar a Ayame pra se consolar quando estiver solitario...u.u Soh issu tmb... Bem, issu tmb vai ser uma escolha dela! Kissus!

**Mk-chan 160- **Eh! Definitivamente, o InuYasha foi um BURRO! E a Kagome q paga o pato... :( Mas vamu ver no q dah agora neh? Depois d td o q aconteceu nesse cap... XDD Kissus, lindinha!

**Princesayoukai100- **Bom, miguinha. Eu dexo a comu ao seu criterio. Vc pode escolher o nome( desde q tenha Love School no meio XDD ), pode escolher a img q ker por lah, e escrever o q kiser lah. Depois, eu me encarrego de avisar pro povo daki sobre a comunidade. Mas antis, me passa u link, pra eu ver como q fikou, tah bom? Esperu q issu naum seja incomodo pra vc, kerida! n.n E os caps continuam calientes... e axu q ficarao assim por mt tempu, viu? O q importa eh q vc tah gostandu! n.n Ah! Ker ajuda pra postar? Eh facil!

1- Escreva a fanfic no Word.

2- Depois de um prazo de 3 dias( estipulado pelo proprio FFN ), vah ate DOCUMENTS e procure a sua historia.

3- Edite o capitulo como vc kiser.

4- Slave td e vah ate STORIES. Crie a sua historia e procure o seu arkivo, q vc akabou de editar.

5- Publique e naum eskeca de ver o e-mail q o FFN te mandara, confirmando a criacao de sua historia! depois disso, ela fikara no ar.

6- Lembrando q toda vez q vc colokar um cap novu, vc recebera um e-mail para confirmacao!

Espero ter ajudado! Kissus, eu te adoro mt!

**Nessa-chan- **Aaaiii.. pra mim tmb foi mt duro escrever issu... Tava td taum kawaii entre o Inu e a Ka-chan, neh? Mas td o q eh bom akaba, e eu tinha q dar uma certa emocao na historia! Afinal, eles sao o casal principal dessa fic! Mal descobriram q se gostavam e transaram? Eu tinha q dar um bom motivo pra issu, neh? Mas pensa bem, o Kouga fiko assim, porque os chifres na kbca dele tavam incomodando mt, por serem mt pesados! XDD A gente tem q entender o lado CORNO dele tmb! huahauhauhauahuahuahuahuahuahuaaaaaa... Eu jah visitei seu blog! Ohhhh, tmb sabe fazer iframes? Q mt lokoooo... O meu blog tah no meu perfil, mas ele tah em reformas. Eu tenhu concursos, predios, condominio e otras coisas... Quandu puder te passo as urls. Soh naum comentei no seu blog, pq naum consegui.u.u Mas pode dexar q eu tentu di novu depois! n.n Eu tmb AMO hentai de coracao, viu? Soh safadona tmb! Rrsrsrsrsrsrsrrsrsrsrsrssss...Kissus! Te ADOLO muitaaaaaum!( no bom sentido, claro! )

**Leila- **Eh, pensandu bem... tmb axei mt bom ver o Inu sofrer e chorar pela Ka-chan... issu mostra q ele sente algo mt forte por ela, AMOR. Bom... mas, pra naum fugir da minha personalidade, eu tive q por um hentaizinho com o Kouga e a Ayame!... XDD Soh eu mesmu... Kissus!

**Simca-chan- **Noooossa, miga... Vc seria taum malvada assim? X/ Uuuui... Deus q me livre de vc fikar com raiva de mim... XDD Kissus!

**Nanda Yukimura- **Aaaaie, Pepa lindaaaa... vc tmb eh o meu AMORE forever! ( no bom sentidu, c sabe! ) Eu sei q vc quase morreu de doh da Kagome, mas eu tinha q fazer issu, tmb porque jah te explikei, neh? Eles mal souberam q se gostavam e jah transaram? O casal principal? Eu tinha q dar uma boa explicacao pra issu, neh? Por issu tive q ser mah com os dois, porque o Inu tmb foi uma vitima, vitima da BURRICE dele, e da MENTE POLUIDA do Miroku. -.- Bom, foi mt fofo mesmu o Sesshy, neh? A coisita mais lindaaaa do mundo! ( e oh q eu nem gostu mt do Sesshy... O.O ) Bom a genti sabe q a Ayame eh uma completa vaca, mas naum vou te explicar o q aconteceu depois q o Kouga tirou a crianca de dentro dela... Ah, tenta descobrir vc! XDD hauhauhauahuahuahuahuahauhauaaaaa... EU TE AMO, viu, Pepa? Vc eh uma amigona! ( lembrandu dos conselhos de ontem ) Kissus e mais kissus!

**Natsumi Takashi- **Eh deu mt doh mesmu, mas se vc gostou... isso eh o q mais me importa, kerida! Um bjao!

**Erika- **Eh eles naum mereciam mesmu, mas eu tinha q dar um bom motivo para a pergunta q com certeza estava na kbca de todos os leitores: Ue, eles mal descobriram q se gostam e jah taum transando? Por que? Bom, a aposta foi o motivo! Mas se vc gostou, jah fiko mt feliz! Kissus!

**Dama da Noite- **Eh realmente foi uma decepcao. Bom, axu q c viu como a Kagome reagiu neh? Mt mal, na minha opiniao. E eu axu q agora c vai sentir um pouco de doh do Inu, neh? Foi ate pisoteado, por ela... T.T Bom, mas eh claru q td se resolvera por eles, issu c pode ter certeza! XDD Bjao, keridinha! Adoro-te!

**Hinata-chan- **Eh, relamente os garotos sao uns bakas, adoram se mostrar e provar q sao "homens"com H maiusculo. Mas, claro, como o Inu eh super machista, tinha q fazer essa burrada... Agora ele vai pagar por todos os seus pecados! huahauhauahuahuahuahauhauhaaaaa... Bom, axu q vc se lembra q o Naraku pegou a Kikyou por tras ( literalmente XDD ), neh? Mas, apesar disso, a Kikynojo eh virgem sim. Ela keria perder a virgindade com o Inu Yasha, q eh o kra q ela ama. Mas eu tenhu certeza q quando ela descobrir q o Inu jah naum eh dela, ela vai ter um treco! O.O E o Hojo vai entrar nessa confusao, viu? XDD Ah, eu naum dou muita prioridade pra Sango&Miroku, Rin&Sesshy, pq eles naum sao o casal principal da trama, mas tento dar a maior enfase q eu puder. Tipow, as vezes eles tem os seus momentos. Mas eu akabo dando mais enfase para Rin&Sesshy do q San&Mir. E aconteceram coisinhas hj, c viu? Me conta o q axou depois! Kissus, lindinha!

**Srta. Jessica- **Huahuahuahuahuaaaa... eh a incrivel relacao SORAA e MENTE POLUIDA DA SORAA! hauhauahuahuahuahuahuahauhauaaaa... Mas hj nom teve hentai! ( milagre... O.O ) Bem, naum sei ainda se o Kouga vai fikar com a Ayame. Provavelmente sim, mas naum sei se ele vai eskecer a Kagome completamente...( olhar distante ). Mas, acompanha ate o final, blz? Fikarei mt feliz! Kissus no seu kokoro!( coracao )

**Tmizinha- **Huahuahuahuahuahauhauhaa... Guria, vc eh mt HILARIAAA! Toh rindo ate agora do q vc falou!

( Eu escrevi errado mesmu, mas eh q eu toh taum pobre q escrevo real em tudo ) Huahuahahauhauahuahuaauhauahuahuaaaaa... Mt comedia, kra! Por issu q te adolu, vc eh mt engracadaaaa! Gostou mesmu? Espero q adore esse cap, assim como eu te adoro: MUITO!

Kissus e mais Kissus!

**Natsumi Omura- **E aew, Natsumi-chan? Blz? Ah nom precisa agradecer, foi um prazer ler a sua fic! Agradeco eu, por vc passar aki e ter a gentileza de dexar uma review! Acredite: VC FEZ UMA CRIANCA FELIZ! hauhauhauahuahuahauahuaauhauahaauhauahuahauhaaaaa... Brigadao, passa mais aki, tah bom? Kissus no seu kokoro!( coracao )

**Lucy- **Eh mesmu? Naum sabia q era a Namie Omura q cantava Come...! Mas, mesmu assim, agradeco-te pela preciosa informacao1 E por sua preciosa visitinha! Volta mais aki, fikarei mt feliz de te responder SEMPRE! Kissus!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Anjinhos e Diabinhas

**Love School**

**Capítulo 18- Anjinhos e diabinhas**

"Uma luz brilhante iluminava aquele lugar. Sesshoumaru, que parecia dormir, suspirava suavemente. Seu rosto trazia uma expressão gentil e alegre. O seu sono era calmo, muito tranqüilo... Era como se ele estivesse no paraíso.

Ao longe, repentinamente, surgira uma linda garota, que mais parecia um anjo... Ela voava por entre aquelas nuvens macias até o seu encontro.

SMACK!

Deu-lhe um beijinho no rosto singelamente. Aos poucos, o youkai foi abrindo seus olhos, ainda sonolento. Quando tinha sua visão completamente nítida, deparou-se com uma bela jovem, de cabelos longos e negros, que era enfeitado por pequeninos arranjos de flores. Além disso, ela tinha uma cestinha no braço, repleta de maçãs vermelhas.

- Hora de acordar... Sesshy... – alertou ela, sorrindo e mordendo um pedaço de uma maçã.

Ele se levantou devagar e parou em frente a ela. Ele a olhava seriamente. Ela, meigamente. Depois de alguns segundos, a linda garota encostou a maçã mordida nos lábios de Sesshoumaru e disse-lhe:

- Não quer um pedaço?

O rapaz, fitando-a completamente hipnotizado, mordeu um pedaço e começou a beijá-la na boca..."

- AHHHHHHHHH...!

Sesshoumaru despertou do sono muito assustado. Bom, um pesadelo com certeza ele não havia tido... Aquilo foi um belo de um sonho... que ele queria que se realizasse...

- Rin...

No dia seguinte, que por sinal, era o último dia que a turma de jovens ficaria em Kagoshima, Inu Yasha fora encontrado por funcionários do hotel. Por sorte, aqueles ferimentos que ele tinha não eram graves. Ficaram algumas leves seqüelas, como um olho roxo e uns machucados nos joelhos e braços. Mas nada que não desse para disfarçar.

Ele voltou um pouco menos arrasado para seu quarto. Já estava se acostumando com o desprezo de Kagome. Pensando bem, ele também tinha culpa no cartório... Era melhor deixar aquilo quieto, ou então, quando ela amolecesse o coração, ele pediria desculpas.

Era bom que todos se animassem... porque, naquela noite, aconteceria uma festa de arrasar...

- Infelizmente, esse é o último dia de vocês aqui no hotel... – dizia o instrutor do lugar.

Todos os estudantes, o escutavam com muita atenção e um leve desânimo. Estavam ao ar livre, sentados na grama, ouvindo as instruções do dia.

- Mas, para que fechem esse dia com chave de ouro...

Os jovens olhavam para o homem com umas carinhas mais felizes...

- Teremos uma festa de arrasar nesta noite!

Começaram a aplaudir e comemorar com muita felicidade. Depois de alguns minutos de euforia, calaram-se, para saber mais sobre a tal festa.

- A escolha do tema foi muito difícil, mas acho que vocês vão gostar... E o tema da festa é... "Anjinhos e Diabinhas"!

Mais uma vez aplaudiram, muito entusiasmados.

- Nós, do hotel, disponibilizamos fantasias para cada um de vocês, por nossa conta. As fantasias já estão sendo levadas para seus dormitórios e a festa começará as 22:00 horas da noite e não tem hora para acabar! Afinal, este é o último dia!

Muitos... Muitos aplausos... E aqueles jovenzinhos estavam muito felizes. Sabiam que a noite seria longa...Muito longa...

Depois de o instrutor ter dado os últimos detalhes, os estudantes foram liberados para fazer o que quisessem naquele dia. Uns foram para a piscina. Outros, para a sala de jogos. Outros, fazer trilha... E muitas outras coisas.

Kagome, Sango e Rin, decidiram experimentar suas fantasias no vestiário. Animadas, vestiam-se conversando muito alto.

- Uhuuuu, essa festa vai bombar! – iniciou Sango, terminando de encaixar a tiara com "chifrinhos" na cabeça.

- É mesmo! E eu tô super ansiosa, viu? – concordou Rin, colocando a bota de cano longo.

- Eu não estou muito não... – disse Ka-chan baixinho.

- O QUÊ? – indagaram as duas amigas ao mesmo tempo.

- É que eu não gosto de despedidas, entendem?

- Ah, mas isso não é uma despedida qualquer! É uma festa de Anjos e Diabas, vai ser demais!

- Pra mim não, Sango-chan... – a menina estava triste.

- Ah, amiga! Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu já estou de saco cheio de te ver assim, toda chateada! Bola pra frente, garota! Você está num acampamento super legal, cheio de gatinhos pra curtir, um paraíso exuberante pra apreciar e um maravilhoso hotel pra desfrutar! Poupe-me, né? Eu acho burrice você ficar assim!

- Eu concordo com a Rin-chan... – completou a Sango.

Kagome silenciou por alguns segundos.

- É mesmo, né? Eu tenho é que me animar! Afinal, qual é o motivo de eu estar aqui?

- Se divertir! – disseram as outras duas garotas.

Ka-chan ia começar a se vestir de diaba, quando ouviu algo.

"Estão dando sorvete de graça lá na quadra de futebol!"

As três meninas entreolharam-se e saíram correndo. Não é sempre que se ganha sorvete de graça...

Havia um tumulto infernal no exterior do hotel. Todos queriam suas casquinhas gratuitas. Sango, Rin e Kagome, ainda tentavam se aproximar do pobre homem amassado pelos estudantes, mas estava difícil.

- Ó, por aqui acho que é mais fácil! – disse Kagome, apontando para um vão vazio.

Ela foi andando na frente, para chegar no tal vão, quando dera de cara com um certo alguém nada desejado...

- Ô, seu mané, olha por onde an...

Quando viu quem era, calou-se.

- Inu...Yasha... – ela estava meio surpresa em vê-lo, ainda mais com um olho roxo e vários curativos pelo corpo. Realmente estava curiosa pra saber o motivo daqueles machucados...

O garoto abaixou-se rápido, para pegar algo que caíra de seu bolso. Kagome, porém, ao olhar de relance para o objeto, percebera que era algo seu...

- Ei...

Ele fitou-a apreensivo.

- Isso aí que você... guardou no bolso...por acaso...

Ele enfiou as mãos no bolso, a fim de que pudesse esconder melhor o tal objeto.

- Peraí, eu quero ver o que é! Mostre-me! – exigiu ela, avançando no rapaz.

- Itai, sua desastrada! Você não está vendo que eu estou machucado? – resmungou ele, com o antigo tom rude de sempre.

- Eu não estou nem aí pra você, baka yarou! Eu quero mais é que você se exploda!

- Então me deixa passar, estressadinha!

- OLHA SÓ COMO FALA COMIGO, SEU HANYOU DE MERDA!

- EI, EI, EI! HANYOU DE MERDA É A SUA BUNDA, SUA PATRICINHA! CALA ESSA SUA BOCA E ME DEIXA PASSAR!

- NÃO GRITA COMIGO, SEU MAL EDUCADO!

Sango e Rin olhavam assustadíssimas para a ceninha dos dois.

- DEIXE-ME VER O QUE VOCÊ GUARDOU NO BOLSO, INUYASHA!

- NÃO TE INTERESSA O QUE TEM NO MEU BOLSO! SAI DA MINHA FRENTE, SENÃO EU VOU TE EMPURRAR!

- AH É? TENTA A SORTE! – ameaçou ela, avançando pra cima do meio demônio.

Ele começou a segurá-la pelos braços, enquanto ela, tentava pôr as mãos nos bolsos dele.

- Pára de mexer aqui, sua enxerida!

- Damaru, seu imbecil!

Ficaram se "estranhando" por alguns míseros segundos, quando Kagome, finalmente, conseguiu tirar o que ela achava que lhe pertencia.

TUM-DUM...

A menina olhou para aquele paninho muito assustada...

TUM-DUM...

- Esse... como... você... conseguiu...

Inu Yasha corou por completo. Droga! Ela agora já sabe que ele carregava aquele lencinho branco de rendinhas por todo o canto! Mas o pior não era isso. O pior, é que aquele lencinho... era dela!

TUM-DUM...

- Eu não tenho que te dar explicações nenhuma! – resmungou ele, já saindo de lá.

- Matte! – ordenou Kagome, segurando firme no braço direito de Inu Yasha, com a cabeça baixa.

Ele parou, ainda mais corado e com vontade de chorar. Virou-se com uma cara aborrecida e perguntou:

- O que é que você quer agora, Ka...

- Pode... ficar com ele. – a menina continuou com a cabeça baixa, mas mesmo desse jeito, dava para ver claramente que seu rostinho estava corado.

- O quê...?

Ela encostou o lenço de leve na boca e em seguida colocou-o de volta no bolso. Porém, com o intuito de disfarçar aquilo tudo...

- SEU CAFAJESTE!

TAP!

Deu-lhe um tapa na cara e saiu. No entanto, por incrível que pareça, aquele tapa não havia doído nem um pouquinho...

- Kagome... – pensou Inu Yasha, com um sofrimento terrível por dentro.

- Inu Yasha... – suspirou a menina na mente, sentindo que seu coração morreria a qualquer momento.

As melhores amigas de Kagome olhavam tudo aquilo muito espantadas.

- É minha impressão, ou rolou um clima entre eles dois?

- Sango-chan... acho que não é só impressão não viu? É uma realidade.

Enquanto isso, na cidade de Tóquio...

O apartamento de Naraku estava agitado. É... ele tinha visitas... mas não eram visitas comuns...

- Ah, já sei! Era a Tsubaki se oferecendo pra ele de novo? – pensam vocês.

Ai, ai... tão ingênuos...

Quem, ou melhor, os que estavam lá, eram garotos...

- Garotos de programa?

Não, gente... eram rapazinhos, aparentemente comuns...

- Então... Naraku-sama... é este o plano?

- Sim, Bankotsu-kun... – respondeu o homem de meia idade, com um sorriso muito maldoso.

Bankotsu, o grande astro de cinema, estava tramando um plano com o diretor do Colégio Tóquio? Mas... o que será que planejavam?

- Mas eu quero que deixem o Inu Yasha comigo. Ele é meu. – avisou Jakotsu, abanando-se com um leque, no mais tradicional estilo "bilola"

- Vejo que Inu Yasha-kun lhe é muito precioso, não, rapaz?

- Mas olha que ofensa! Não sou um rapaz! Sou uma moça de respeito! – bradou a "linda mocinha", balançando seu leque mais do que nunca.

Naraku gargalhou, com aquele típico tom sarcástico.

- Façam como quiser... desde que o plano flua como o combinado, para mim tudo isso é indiferente.

- Bem, então está decidido. – iniciou Bankotsu, levantando-se da confortável poltrona branca. – Henkotsu, Kiokotsu, Soikotsu, Mukotsu e Ginkotsu, já sabem do plano, certo?

- Tche, tche, tche... – riu Kiokotsu baixinho.

- Demo... o que ganharemos com isso? – quis saber Henkotsu, arrumando sua bandana na cabeça raspada.

Naraku, mais uma vez, sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Para tudo tem um preço...

- E quanto seria esse preço? – contestou Bankotsu.

O diretor sorriu...

Já era de noite, e o hotel estava mais do que agitado. Os funcionários, apressados, atendiam aos jovens hóspedes com certa dificuldade... Eram muitos pedidos e coisas para fazerem... Realmente eles haviam mudado a rotina de um hotel muito agitado, e que agora, estava mais agitado e estranhamente bagunçado.

A festa seria numa outra danceteria do hotel, porém esta, tinha alguns outros atrativos. Ficava de frente para uma piscina em formato de círculo, com churrasqueira, banheiros, vestiários femininos e masculinos, um jardim exuberante... A decoração estava, digamos... exótica. As únicas coisas que tinham para se comer eram maçãs e uvas. As maçãs estavam as mais variadas possíveis: maçã do amor, espetinho de maçã, maçã coberta de chocolate... E as uvas: uvas cobertas com chocolate e vinho.

Dentro da danceteria, um clima de floresta... Muitas plantas, efeitos sonoros de animais... Porém, como o tema era de Anjinhos e Diabinhas, uma ala da danceteria tinha acessórios celestiais, e a outra, acessórios "infernais".

Essa idéia de floresta, era baseada na história do Jardim do Éden, que consiste na vida de Adão e Eva. Então, com o tema de Anjos e Diabas, se queria dizer que os meninos eram o Adão(anjos) e as meninas Eva(diabas), porque, como todos sabem, Eva ofereceu a fruta proibida para seu companheiro, fazendo com que ambos caíssem em pecado...

Pois bem. E essa mirabolante idéia estava sendo usada... Para uma noite completa de azaração e muita diversão...

A iluminação era perfeita. O clima que queriam dar estava funcionando. Aos poucos os estudantes foram chegando e se acomodando. Todos estavam muito afoitos, na verdade. Mas tudo bem, contanto que não formassem aquela bagunça no outro dia... E contanto que nenhuma menina tirasse a roupa para todo mundo...

Apesar de o hotel ter distribuído fantasias para os adolescentes, muitos deles quiseram personalizar-se a seus modos. A nossa conhecida turma do amor estava dentre essas pessoinhas...

Rin, que apesar de ser uma garota simpática e até comunicativa, era a mais tímida e retraída das três. Resolvera não mostrar muito seu corpo, que por sinal, era muito bonito. Usava um vestido vermelho, que mais parecia uma camisola( e, de fato, era ), uma bota de cano longo, que aproximava-se do joelho, dentes de vampiro e um rabinho pontudo.

Sango, a garota que não costuma demonstrar o que sente ( claro, em relação ao Miroku ), vestia um short curtíssimo e agarrado ao corpo de cor preta, com uma meia calça, dessas com estilo "teia de aranha"( 1 ) e uma sandália extremamente alta e com o salto finíssimo. De quebra, uma blusa vermelha de alça e com a gola em formato de  
"Y", deixando à mostra, seus fartos seios. Ah, e seus cabelos estavam presos num coque frouxo e ondulados, de forma que alguns cachos caíram em seu rosto, dando um ar sensual, além de uma tiara com dois chifrinhos para enfeitar.

E finalmente, Kagome, que agora era a mais ousada das três, usava uma espécie de sutiã sem alça de cor preta, que chegava numa altura de uns 10 centímetros acima do umbigo, com ferrinhos abaixo dos seios e um detalhe de linhas cruzadas por cima da pele, um colar justo e estiloso de couro no pescoço, uma micro saia de lycra, juntamente com um cinto preto com detalhes em metal, uma bota de couro preta numa altura acima do joelho e por baixo uma meia de tom avermelhado, unhas cor carmesim, brincos de argolas enormes prateado, batom vermelho, misturado com um gloss, para dar um efeito molhado nos lábios, sombra negra nos olhos, sobreposta com um vermelho sangue, blush cor-de-rosa nas maçãs do rosto, cabelos soltos e lisos, repartido para o lado, chifrinhos de diaba na cabeça, rabinho pontudo atrás e dentes de vampiro. Bom, ela, sem dúvida, estava uma verdadeira diaba.

E os garotos? Bom, aqui vão suas descrições...

Miroku, que nem era o mais safado dos três, simplesmente estava nu. Não! Calma, não pensem que ele estava completamente nu... Ele "vestia" uma confortável folhinha bem na sua criança, como tapa sexo. Tá bom... a folha não era nada "inha" não... ela era ONA mesmo... É porque se não fosse assim, não conseguiria tapar tudo... ( nem sou safadona igual ele, né? XDD ). Nas costas um par de asas e na cabeça uma auréola de anjinho.

Kouga, que ainda estava brigado com Inu Yasha e, portanto, não andava mais com ele e nem Miroku, vestia uma samba canção azul claro e um par de asinhas. Ah! Estava descalço.

Sesshoumaru, que não tinha nada de anjo e nem queria ter, vestiu-se de diabo. Isso mesmo, de diabo. Usava uma calça preta social, um sapato no mesmo estilo e na mesma cor, asas de morcego ( não sei onde que ele as arrumou XDD ) e estava sem camisa! E uma coisa que surpreendeu a todos: Sesshy tinha uma tatuagem enorme no braço de um lobo branco, ou seja, dele mesmo na sua verdadeira forma.

E InuYasha, agora mais "recuperado" dos maus tratos de Kagome, usava uma camisa branca, rasgada nas mangas, deixando seus braços fortes à mostra, além de ela estar aberta e exibindo seu peitoral e abdômen definidos. Uma calça jeans desbotada e rasgada em muitos pontos, com um largo cinto preto de couro e um par de botas de exército. De quebra, lindas asas de anjos, que era contrastada com suas orelhinhas brancas de cachorro.

Estavam todos lá, felizes da vida e a fim de curtirem de montão...

As garotas, quase devorando suas maçãs do amor, andavam pela festa, olhando para todos os lados. Conversavam discretamente...

- Ai, meninas... Não sei por que estou me sentindo tão desconfortável com essa camisola na frente de todo mundo...

- Olha, querida, garanto que você não é a pior daqui, viu? – comentou Kagome, apontando para Miroku, que bebia vinho sem parar e quase perdia seu tapa sexo, já que algumas meninas assanhadas tentavam tirá-lo.

Sango corou ao ver a cena.

- É, né? Como ele teve coragem de vir pelado pra cá pra festa?

- Ah, Sango-chan! O Miroku é o garoto mais pervertido que eu conheço, é claro que eu não me surpreendi com uma coisa dessas... – respondeu Ka-chan, jogando o palito no lixo.

- Isso é... – concordou ela, ainda mais vermelhinha.

- Ué, Sango! Tá com vergonha? – perguntou Rin, com um ar safadinho.

A amiga, constrangida, tentou responder:

- BO-BOM... É REFLEXO... (referindo-se a cor da blusa, que era vermelha).

As outras duas meninas caíram na risada.

- Bom, mas a gente veio aqui por outro motivo: ficar com algum koneko-chan.

- É mesmo, Rin-chan. – concordou Kagome.

- Olha, gente... Eu não quero beijar ninguém hoje não...

- Doushite, Sangozinha?

- Ai, Rin... sabe o que é? É que eu tô meio tristinha... sei lá, eu acho meio vazio beijar quem eu não gosto.

- Eu também penso assim, mas no fundo eu me sinto bem, me sinto como se fosse capaz de conquistar alguém... – desabafou Kagome.

Sentaram-se na beira da piscina.

- Pensando bem... eu não queria beijar qualquer um... Eu queria beijar o Sesshoumaru... – suspirou Rin, agitando a água com uma das mãos.

- E eu queria ficar com o Miroku...

- Eu não quero ficar com o InuYasha!

O.O

Rin e Sango olharam para Kagome assustadas...

- Lembram-se? Aposta? Briga?

- Ah, é... é mesmo... – concordaram tristes.

Miroku já tinha ficado com umas "trocentas" meninas. Ele estava se divertindo demais para se preocupar em ter um filho. Aliás, por que será que lhe era tão importante ter um filho? Bom... naquele momento aquilo não lhe importava... Além do mais, ele estava muito bêbado. Mas não era só ele não...

Kouga, querendo esquecer seus problemas, mergulhou no vinho. Ele estava bebendo como um louco, sem parar. Parecia um beberrão. Ele já não falava coisa com coisa. Estava completamente dopado. A única coisa que lhe interessava agora, era beber e transar com alguém.

Com a mente nada lúcida, ele tentava se lembrar de alguma garota que o quisesse.

- A Kagome... não, aquela vadia nojenta não... Ela deu pra aquele viado filho da mãe do Inu Yasha... Num quero ela não... – soluçou, quase sem conseguir falar.

Ele cambaleou, prestes a cair no chão, até a parede. Trombou nela com força e, depois, como um completo idiota, começou a rir de si mesmo.

- Ha, ha, ha... Eu já sei...Com quem...com quem... eu vou... – soluçou. – Ficar... com aquele filezinho... Gostosinho... Hu-hu-hu... – soluçou mais uma vez, só que agora, escorregando no chão bem devagar. – A... A... A Ayame-chan... – riu bem alto, e com dificuldade, ergueu-se.

Com sua garrafa de vinho na mão direita e andando completamente desordenado e desnorteado, Kouga tentava procurar alguém que tivesse algo que ele queria.

Cutucou em alguém que dançava e perguntou:

- Ôôôôôô... amigo... – pendurou-se no pescoço do rapaz. – Vocêêêêê... – soluçou. – Tem... uma cami... – soluçou novamente. – Camiiiiiiisinhaaa...?

O homem, olhando-o com uma certa repulsa , retirou do bolso uma camisinha e deu-lhe. Kouga, gargalhando e soltando um bafo horrível, disse:

- Arigatou... – soluçou, exalando o odor terrível. – Que... que... Kami-sama... te pague...

Ele sabia onde Ayame estava. Com muita dificuldade e a ponto de desabar no chão, o garoto bêbado chegou até ela, que dançava sem parar.

Ao se aproximar, apoiou-se no ombro de Ayame, que simplesmente espantara-se com seu estado. O garoto, safadamente, pegou a camisinha, a colocou dentro do sutiã da adolescente e deu-lhe uma piscadela. Ela, mesmo sabendo que ele estava totalmente alcoolizado, respondeu-lhe com um movimento positivo com a cabeça e também o fitando com malícia.

Kouga cambaleou até o vestiário feminino sem que fosse notado. Ayame, foi logo atrás dele, sorrindo como nunca, pois, mais uma vez, teria seu amado nos braços. Ao entrar no local vazio, soltara seus cabelos ruivos daquele rabo-de-cavalo e terminara de abrir os botões de sua blusinha vermelha.

O lobo aproximou-se bruscamente, quase se jogando e jogando-a no chão.

- Kouga! Abunai! – advertiu Ayame, um tanto brava.

Ele apenas gargalhou. Em seguida, deixou que a garrafa de vinho caísse no piso gelado, causando um barulho estrondoso.

Mais uma vez ele gargalhou, soltando aquele "agradável" odor, típico dos bêbados.

- Kouga... que droga! Pára de rir, caramba!

Ele continuou, mas agora sua risada estava um pouco contida. Ele se jogou em cima de Ayame, abraçando-a pela cintura e encostando sua cabeça nos seios dela.

- A Ayame... ééééééé... Gostooosa... Maaaas... Eu... ainda queeeero a Kagomeee... Hu-hu-hu... A Kagoooome... é mais bonita... mais cheirosa...

Ayame cheirou a axila.

- ... Mais... mais... Elaaaa... É tudo o que eu... Eu... Eu... IRK! – soluçou. – Seeeeeempre quis... – começou a rir alto de novo.

- Solte-me, seu LOBO BÊBADO E DESGRAÇADO! – bradou a garota, com um ódio mortal, por ter escutado tudo aquilo.

Ele agarrou-a ainda mais firme, e continuou rindo.

- SOLTE-ME! SOLTE-ME!

- HU-HU-HUUUUU...

Ela o levantou pelos cabelos e deu-lhe um tapa no rosto.

- Hu-hu-hu... doooooeuuu... Fiiiilé...

- Pare de me chamar de filé, seu cafajeste!

O lobinho mais uma vez gargalhou. De repente parou.

O.o

Ayame não entendeu bem o motivo de ele ter parado, mas continuou estática em sua frente. Até que...

- BLUUUUARGH!

Ele vomitou em cima dela! Tudo o que ele comeu, inclusive o jantar da semana passada! Até o chiclete que ele tinha engolido ontem foi pra cima dela...!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! QUE NOJOOOOOOOO!

Ele ria e ria...

- SAI DAQUI, SEU PORCOOO! MALDITO! OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ NA MINHA ROUPA! – esperneou ela, chutando-o com toda a sua força para fora do vestiário.

Kouga andou de um lado para o outro, sem nada conseguir enxergar ou entender. Apenas soube distinguir uma garrafa de vinho de uma de suco. Pegou a garrafa e pôs-se a beber ainda mais. Entrou na festa novamente, a fim de encontrar outra jovem para se divertir. De repente, viu Kagome...

- Hu-hu-hu... Eu vou comer ela... – pensou.

Dando muitas piruetas e esbarrando em muita gente, chegou perto da pobre garota.

- E aí... Kagome-chan...? Enjoou-se do pau do Inu Yasha?

Ela o olhou com um olhar desprezível e virou-se para as amigas em seguida.

- Vamos sair daqui, meninas...

As mocinhas concordaram e foram saindo. Porém, Kagome fora pega por trás pelo bêbado lobinho. Rindo muito e soltando aquele hálito tenebroso, gruiu como um porco:

- Eu vou mostrar... a minha pica... pra você... Elaaaaa... é beeeem melhor... do que a do... Inuuuuuuuuu... Yaaaaaaaa...sha...

Kagome, tentando virar seu rosto para o outro lado, por conta do cheiro, disse:

- É melhor você me soltar ou então eu vou gritar.

Ele riu, riu, riu... e depois apertou o pescoço da menina com certa força.

- Não vai não... Veeeeem comiigoo...

- ME SOLTA! ME SOLTA! TASUKETE! UM TARADOOOO!

Sango e Rin começaram a pedir ajuda também. Não sabiam bem o que fazer, já que tinham medo de Kouga.

Inu Yasha, do outro lado da festa, assustou-se com o barulho e reconheceu bem a voz de sua amada. Num salto, chegou até o local da confusão e tomou parte do assunto:

- Você é surdo? Ela disse pra você soltá-la!

- "Inu Yasha..." – a garotinha pensou.

Kouga gargalhou extremamente alto, ao ponto de Inu Yasha ter de tapar os sensíveis ouvidos, e bebeu mais um gole de vinho.

- Damaru, seu lobo fedido!

- VEM FAZER, SEU CACHORRO FEDORENTO!

Inu Yasha, fervendo de ódio, avançou em cima de Kouga. Kagome caiu no chão e afastou-se um pouco dos dois, mas mesmo assim, tentava fazer com que ambos parassem.

- Onegai! CHEGA! – implorava.

Uma rodinha formou-se em volta dos três e todos gritavam:

- INU YASHA! INU YASHA! INU YASHA!

O mononoke lobo caiu em cima de alguns rapazes da rodinha, mas logo fora empurrado para o ringue novamente. Inu Yasha acertara-o mais uma vez no rosto e em seguida deu-lhe um gancho no abdômen.

Kouga vomitou um pouco de sangue e desabou no chão.

- PÁRA, INUYASHA! – implorou Kagome

O hanyou olhou para aquela menina, que estava com os olhos afogados em lágrimas e decidiu parar. O batalhão começou a gritar ainda mais alto, já que o vencedor havia sido...

- INU YASHA! INU YASHA! INU YASHA!

Ele aproximou-se de Kagome-chan e retirou aquele lencinho de dentro do bolso da calça jeans. Enxugou as lágrimas do rostinho dela e disse sem mirá-la nos olhos:

- Não precisa chorar. Eu sempre vou te proteger.

Guardou o paninho no bolso e saiu andando calmamente.

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

Ela não conseguira pronunciar uma só palavra... O seu coração estava quase saindo pela boca e de repente a sua respiração parou... Aquilo fora um sonho ou o quê?

"Sempre vou te proteger..."

"Sempre vou te proteger..."

"Sempre... sempre... sempre... vou te proteger..."

- "Inu Yasha..."

A festa voltou ao normal. Depois que desfizeram a rodinha de briga, Sango e Rin aproximaram-se de Ka-chan novamente.

- O que foi que ele disse pra você?

Kagome olhou para a face de Rin com um sorriso muito lindo, de felicidade.

TUM-DUM...

- Fala, amiga! Conta pra gente! – implorou Sango, sacudindo-a de leve.

A jovem de 15 anos desfez a carinha de felicidade e emburrou um pouco a expressão.

- Ah, não foi nada de mais! Aquele burro idiota só disse pra eu não me meter mais em encrencas!

- Foi isso? ¬¬ - perguntaram as duas.

- É, só isso.

- Ah, que droga! E a gente ainda pôde achar que ele havia sido carinhoso com você! – resmungaram as duas, afastando-se um pouco.

Quando Kagome percebeu que elas não a olhavam, sorriu novamente.

"Não precisa chorar. Sempre vou te proteger..."

- "Inu... Yasha..."

- OW! Kagome! Você vem ou não? – resmungaram.

Ela assustou-se.

- Ah, sim... Gomene...

As três começaram a andar pela danceteria novamente. Não estavam a fim de dançar. Um pouco mais próxima de seu estado normal, Kagome puxou assuntou:

- Bom, então vocês ainda estão querendo ficar com alguém?

- Com o Sesshoumaru?

- Com o Miroku?

A garota fez um sim com a cabeça.

- Claro, né? – Rin sorriu.

- Aham. – concordou Sango, mais uma vez ligeiramente vermelha.

- Então vamos bolar uma estratégia, para que tudo corra bem.

- Kagome?

- Nani?

- Você ainda tá gostando do Inu-kun?

- Er... Sango... "Claro que sim! Eu o amo mais que tudo!" NÃO!

As duas amigas olharam-na desconfiadas, mas resolveram deixar pra lá.

- Tá, vamos montar um plano! – propôs Rin, muito animada e esperançosa. – "Eu preciso mesmo de um... Depois de ter dispensado o Sesshoumaru na maior cara de pau..."

A festa continuou muito animada. Todo mundo dançando, bebendo, beijando... Aquilo tudo estava demais. As três amigas decidiram ir até o correio elegante e deixar uma mensagem para seus amados.

Rin, meio insegura, mas querendo ser criativa, escreveu assim:

"_O inferno te aguarda... A perdição está à sua espera em frente da piscina."_

Sango, muito envergonhada, acabou amarelando.

- Não! Desculpem-me... Mas, olhem só como o Miroku está.

Miroku estava muito bêbado e rodeado de meninas safadas, que faziam o que queriam com ele. Uma, muito esperta, levantou a folha e olhou para o membro dele rindo muito.

- Olhem, amigas! Olha só como é grande!

E todas olharam, querendo pegar. Sango ficou extremamente triste e saiu desolada dali.

Rin e Kagome tentaram chamá-la, mas não receberam atenção... Realmente era muito duro ter de ver o ser que você ama com uma dúzia de garotas aproveitadoras... A cada dia Sango se conscientizava mais de que deveria esquecer aquele pervertido. Ele só fazia ela sofrer... não era justo.

- Ó, fica aqui, até que o Sesshoumaru-kun receba o seu correio elegante. Eu vou ver a Sango.

- Li kara.

Kagome sorriu e foi atrás de sua amiga. Rin, após isso, um pouco apreensiva, foi até a piscina, o lugar em que a "perdição" estava. Ficou lá por muito pouco tempo. Logo, avistou alguém de calça social preta e sem camisa. Um tanto corada e constrangida, gaguejou:

- Se... Sesshoumaru-kun..!

- Domo, Rin. Por acaso você sabe de quem é esse bilhete ridículo? – perguntou ele seriamente, mostrando-lhe a mensagem do correio elegante.

A menina simplesmente chocara-se com uma frase tão forte como aquela. "Bilhete ridículo"? Ele não podia ser um pouco menos rude para variar?

Graças a uma coragem estranha que nasceu dentro de si, Rin bradou:

- Esse bilhete ridículo aí, fui eu quem escrevi, por quê? Alguma coisa contra? Se você não gostou, joga fora logo! Pára de ser chato! Ah, e com uma atitude dessas, eu acho que o ridículo não é o bilhete e sim, VOCÊ!

E virou-se, a fim de ir embora. Porém, uma mão grande e forte segurara-a pelo braço.

- Espera... – o tom soara muito fraco, suplicante.

A menina se virou com um olhar de piedade, sentia uma enorme vontade de chorar, pois queria muito beijá-lo, mas sabia que não podia. Não numa situação como aquela.

- Fala...

- Olha só... eu não quis dizer isso... É só que...

De repente, Sesshoumaru lembrou-se do dia em que ia se declarar para seu amor de infância...

**Flash back...**

"Eu estava tão ansioso... Claro, eu não conseguia mais resistir... Eu a amava tanto... Rin era a humana mais linda que eu já havia visto na vida. Eu a queria demais... Porém, quando tomei coragem para me declarar para ela, deparei-me com uma cena terrível: a vi se beijando com Miroku, nas mais descaradas agarrações.

Droga... Decepcionei-me. Em pensar que eu a considerava o único ser perfeito na terra e totalmente compatível comigo! Vejo que todos os humanos são iguais... É, ela não poderia ser diferente."

**Fim do flash back...**

- Ah, deixa pra lá! Você é igual a todas as outras! Você não presta, Rin! Eu nem sei por que estou aqui, perdendo o meu tempo com você! – largou-a depressa e saiu a passos firmes.

Ela, mesmo estando com o coração partido, correu atrás dele e parou em sua frente.

- É melhor você retirar o que disse.

- Não tenho motivo para fazer isso, já que estou completo de razão.

- Cale a boca. – Rin estava com o rosto abaixado, segurando as lágrimas.

Sesshoumaru surpreendeu-se com a ordem da menina, mas mesmo assim calou-se.

- Você não me conhece... Quem disse que eu não presto? Você nunca reparou em mim!

- O quê...? – sussurrou ele baixinho.

- Sesshoumaru... – a voz dela estava amargurada, porém, repleta de afeto. – Desde pequena... eu sempre gostei de você.

O rosto do youkai corou de leve. Ele, mesmo sem saber a razão, estava achando que havia cometido um grande erro.

- Mas... haviam tantas rivais... Todas gostavam de você... E eu sempre fui uma menina tímida, tinha medo de me aproximar, como as outras faziam. Por isso, resolvi desistir. Mesmo sabendo que estaria matando a mim mesma e que nunca amaria alguém como eu te amava, eu desisti dos meus sentimentos...

- Sentimentos..? – ele estava trêmulo.

Algumas lágrimas escorreram dos olhinhos castanhos e expressivos de Rin. Ela, mais do que rápida, limpou-as. Com o rostinho completamente vermelho, continuou.

- Mas era muito duro para mim... Eu não conseguia te tirar da minha mente... Eu já não prestava mais atenção nas aulas... Eu já não tinha responsabilidade com meus deveres... Fiquei a ponto de chegar à loucura... Porque você estava no meu coração e eu não conseguia te expulsar de dentro dele... Eu... Eu... Eu...

TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...

Por que? Por que ele não conseguia responder nada...? Por que não conseguia dizer "Rin, eu também te amo"? Mais que droga! Ele queria beijá-la! Mas por que ele estava travado? Será que também era tímido? Por que se sentia tão constrangido?

- Eu... – prosseguiu a menina, ainda de cabeça baixa. – Sesshoumaru, _eu te amo_! – declarou-se ela, envolvendo-se nos braços dele bruscamente.

TUM-DUM...

Ele permaneceu estático... E ela, podia sentir os batimentos cardíacos dele...

TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM...

Ambos os corações estavam acelerados...

Droga! Ele queria dizer que também a amava, mas não saía voz!

"Eu tenho que falar... Eu tenho... Porque..."

- Desculpe.

Ela o olhou, confusa.

- Você não é o meu tipo.

O quê? Por que ele disse isso? Não era isso que ele queria falar!

"Droga, Rin! Será que você não percebe que eu te amo?"

A menina afastou-se dele, com uma vontade imensa de espernear em sua frente.

- Sou eu que... te peço desculpas... por te... incomodar... – a última palavra soara tão baixo, que ele mal pôde escutar.

"Mas não é isso, _meu amor..._!"

Ela se virou e andou alguns passos. Porém, o que ela REALMENTE não esperava que acontecesse... aconteceu.

Sesshoumaru tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a ardentemente!

**Continua...**

**Alunos, abram seus dicionários!**

**Youkai- **Demônio

**Chan- **Sufixo acrescentado a nomes femininos, em forma de carinho. Equivale a "inho". Ex.: Kagome-chan – Kagomezinha.

**Itai- **Ai!

**Baka yarou- **Seu idiota!

**Damaru- **Cale a boca!

**Matte- **Espere

**Kun- **Sufixo acrescentado a nomes masculinos.

**Sama- **Sufixo acrescentado a nomes masculinos e femininos, expressando profundo respeito.

**Demo- **Mas...

**Koneko-chan- **Gatinho(a)

**Doushite- **Por que?

**Arigatou- **Obrigado(a)

**Kami-sama- **Deus

**Abunai- **Perigoso. Pode ser traduzido, também, como "Cuidado" ou "Abaixe-se".

**Tasukete- **Socorro!

**Onegai- **Ah, por favor, sim? ; Por favor.

**Mononoke- **Outra forma de dizer "demônio"

**Hanyou- **Meio humano, meio demônio

**Gomene- **Desculpe.

**Nani- **O quê?

**Li kara- **Está bem.

**(1)- **Não sei como se chama esse tipo de meia calça. Desculpem-me. Mas, caso alguém saiba, agradeceria se me avisassem.

**Soraa falando...**

Demorei de novo, neh? ¬¬ Putz, ceis jah devem estar de sako cheio dessa minha falta de responsabilidade, nom eh mesmo, pessoal? Mas gente, eu tenho meus motivos. Se eu pudesse eu jah teria postado há muito tempo, mas eh que estou tendo alguns problemas... X/ Peço, apenas, que tenham paciência com essa baka aki que ama vcs! XD

Bom, sem mais enrolação... Vamos falar sobre o capitulo de hoje!

Bem, bem, bem... O que acharam? Nojento? Com algumas palavrinhas mais fortes? Bom... isso fazia parte mesmo, eu tinha que postar tudo o que eu tinha pensado, porque se eu mudasse uma vírgula, talvez ficasse muito pior do que jah está! Huahauhauhauhauahuahaaaaaa...

Bem, o Kouga, para a surpresa de todos, encheu a cara e vomitou tudo na Ayame!

O.O

Eu gostei disso, ela mereceu! Fala sério, ela naum presta! Jah tava toda felizinha, achando que ia ter a mesma sorte daquele outro dia... Huahuahuahauha, como sou má! Naum deixei NAUM! E estou satisfeita! Os fans de Kouga&Ayame que me desculpem, viu?

Ah mas deu muita dó da Sango...  Tadinha! Como o Miroku eh burro, meu! Ele SEMPRE dah mankada na pobrezinha! Q XATU! Bom... e ainda naum sabemos o por quê de ele ter que ter um filho... Mas axu q vcs se surpreenderão, naum muito, mas vão se impressionar!

Uma das partes mais fofinhas, foi, com certeza, a de Inu Yasha e Kagome, nom?

"Não precisa chorar. Sempre vou te proteger."

Aiiiiiii... que lindo! Que kawaii! Gente, eu axu malvadeza eles estarem se evitando desse jeito, naum concordam? Bom, mas tem que ser assim, afinal, o Inu pisou na bola e a Kagome tem o orgulho dela:p Vamus ver o que acontece com eles nos próximos dias...

Ah, mas o que REALMENTE surpreendeu, foi... SESSHOUMARU e RIN, estou errada?

Axu que naum, neh? XDD

Oh, foi mt lindinhu! (apesar de ter sido um tanto complikado...¬¬). Gente, a Rin TAMBÉM gostava do Sesshoumaru! Mas ela era tímida demais pra se declarar!

O.O

E como ela conseguiu se agarrar tanto com o Miroku? Rsrsrsrsrsrrsss... Pra tudo tem motivo... Depois vcs vão descobrir o que aconteceu mais a fundo... (sorriso maléfico ).

Bom e tem outras coisas também... Que plano ardiloso será esse de Bankotsu e Naraku? AH! E viram? Banban tem outros 6 irmãos! E o que será que o Jakotsu está tramando contra o Inu Yasha? Será que os dias serão normais no Colégio Tóquio?

Naum percam o próximo capítulo de **Love School**!

Kissus!

n.n

**Love Club**

**Hiwatari Satiko- **Rsrsrsrsrs... akabei demorandu, neh? Esperu q tenha paciencia cmg! n.n Bom, agora todo mundo sabe, inclusive vc: era a Rin q o Sesshy gostava e ela gostava dele tmb! O.OOh, continua a passar aki, pra eu sempre te responder! Sera um imenso prazer!

**Simca-chan- **Eh, o Inu quando ker eh um fracassado...XDD Bom, mas desta vez a gente naum sabe bem no q vai dar eles doisa, neh? Alem disso... Sera q naum vai acontecer alguma coisa quando a Kagome for procurar a Sango? Huhauhauhauaa... e o q sera q o Jakotsu vai fazer com o Inu? E o q Banban tem contra ele? Mts misterios...neh miga? Acompanha pra vc saber, oks? Kissus!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto- **Huhauahuahaua...eh mas a Kagome tem seus motivos... Mas prometo q ela naum fara mais uma coisa dessas... Esperamos q ela e o Inu se entendam, nom? Rsrsrsrsrss... O Miroku eh um completo idiota mesmu... viu o q ele fez na festa? Tipico hentai...¬¬ Kissus, miga linda!

**Nanda Yukimura- **Eh, mts coisas eskisitas nesse capitulo, neh? Imagina no de hj entaum? Hhauhauauaha... c deve ter pensado q eu surtei numa loukura profunda! O.O Bom, c me conhece, neh, Pepa Linda? n.n Ah! O Hojo naum eh o Dan! Para, kcte!Toh falandu serio, naum pronuncia mais o nomi dakele cafajeste de quinta! Bom... eu toh sem telefone...¬¬(issu q dah usar a Net demais...) Naum sei quando q o tel vai ligar di novu... Mas, me conta sua ideia por e-mail q eu te respondo, a gente vai se comunicandu assim, fmz? Kissus, kerida!

**Wanessa-chan- **Eh, o Inu eh idiota mais super fofinhuuuu! Por issu q a gente ama ele! Mas oh, miga! Com certeza as coisas vao melhorar! XD Kissus!

**Deza-chan- **Ai,ai, miga... Eh mesmu... A Ka-chan era purinha e se tornou uma lastima! Mas calma, prometo q ela naum tirara a roupa pra um bando de cachorros, viu? huahuahauaaa... Tudo se resolvera, pode ter certeza, mas ainda terao muitos obstaculos! Kissus, kerida!

**Princesayoukai100- **Arigatou, miga, por fazer uma comu da fic! Quando estiver pronta, me avisa, pra eu divulgar pra todo mundo poder entrar! Eh, mt calientes esses caps mesmu... Axu q vu sossegar um pouko com issu... Vai q ceis taum me axandu uma completa garota pervertida? O.O Rrsrsrsrrss... Kissus, lindinha!

**Kagome Uiniverse- **Tudo, mais tudo meeeesmo pode acontecer em Love School...! Naum vou te adiantar nada senao a surpresa perde a graca! Espere e vera, miguinha! Kissus!

**Dama da Noite- **Huhauahuahaa... eh eu tmb senti doh do Inu-kun, mas no fundo ele mereceu! Axu q as coisas ainda naum vao esfriar naum, viu? Tmb... depois de uma festa estranha como essa...XDD Kissus!

**Lucy-** Mesmooooo? O.O Q bom!(olhos brilhantes) Fiko mt feliz q c tah gostandu dessa minha fic sem nocao! Brigadao Lucy! Ah! Me explica por que q a frase "Apos polir seus chifres de corno" foi td na sua vida? Fikei curiosa! Rsrsrsrsrsss... Kissus!

**Natsumi Omura- **Rrsrsrsrs... naum a de q, sua historia eh demais mesmu! Arigatou por gostar da minha tmb! Bom, leia os proximos caps e vc descubrira qual eh a trama toda! Kissus!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Uma cilada cruel

**Love School**

**Capítulo 19- Uma cilada cruel**

Kagome correu o quanto pôde para alcançar sua amiga, mas estava difícil. Ela já não sabia onde Sango estava. Sumira. Um tanto cansada, chegou em seu dormitório, apenas para pegar seu celular. Logo voltaria para a festa...

Enquanto isso, num apartamento em Tóquio...

Kikyou acabou de chegar em casa. _Com Hojo_. O rapazinho estava constrangido, por sinal. Imaginem a situação dele... Estar sozinho num apartamento, com uma garota idêntica a sua ex-namorada? É demais pra um só...

A jovem jogou a chave em cima da estante e abriu a cortina da arejada sala de estar.

- Fique à vontade. – disse ela, pegando algo na cozinha.

O garoto se sentou no sofá lentamente e ficou por longos minutos sem nada dizer. Tentando matar o tenebroso silêncio que reinava na casa, disse:

- Er... Senhorita Kikyou... Sua mãe vai demorar para chegar?

Ela, que pegava algo na geladeira, parou ao ouvir a pergunta. Demorando um pouco para responder, falou.

- Eu... já te disse que não precisa me chamar de senhorita... Apenas Kikyou já basta.

Ele ficou um tanto interrogativo, por ela ter desviado do assunto. Porém, percebendo que ela não queria falar sobre aquilo, resolveu se calar.

- Desculpe... senho... Quero dizer, Kikyou.

Ela deu algumas risadinhas andando sensualmente até a sala, com uma garrafa de vinho numa mão e duas taças na outra. Colocando a bebida e os copos na mesa de centro, avisou:

- Hojo querido... Eu vou até o quarto e já volto, ok?

TUM-DUM...

Ele estava começando a corar. Mas achou melhor segurar suas emoções e assentir com o pedido.

- Hai...

O rapaz de 17 anos tremia no sofá feito vara verde. Ansioso, brincava com os dedos das mãos, enquanto agitava as pernas sucessivas vezes. Não sabia o que lhe esperava. Só tinha consciência, de que seria algo muito bom... Olhou para a bebida. Olhou para os copos. Olhou para o chão. Olhou para o teto. Apoiou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e ficou olhando para o lustre da sala. De repente, a doce mirada para aquele objeto fora interrompida por um "Psiu".

Direcionando-se para o barulhinho, surpreendeu-se com o que vira: uma linda garota vestida com uma camisolinha curta, branca e de tecido transparente. Nas mãos, um par de luvas com um detalhe felpudo e nos pés, uma mimosa meia com desenhos de calcinhas.

Mas... o "pior" não era isso... Ela estava sem sutiã!

TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...

Oh, não... Hojo estava ruborizando! Mas também, como conseguiria evitar uma belezinha como aquela? Ele suava frio e sentia que algo dentro dele começava a subir...

A menina de 16 anos aproximou-se dele. Percebendo que ela queria sentar, Hojo foi mais para o lado, dando a ela um espaço razoável.

- Calminha, bebê... Por que está tão tenso?

- Er... nã-não é nada... senhorita Kikyou... – gaguejou ele, com gotinhas de nervosismo na testa.

- Tsc, tsc! Eu já te disse: Somente Kikyou. – ela sorria.

Ele assentiu milhares de vezes, balançando a cabeça. Kikyou mais uma vez sorriu por dentro e por fora, já que se divertia com a extrema timidez daquele pobre garoto.

- Eu vou fazer você relaxar, queridinho...

O rapazinho deu um sorrisinho amarelo. Em seguida, Kikyou pegou a garrafa, a fim de abri-la. Porém, ela tinha dificuldades.

- Querido... Você não quer abrir pra mim? – pediu ela, fazendo uma expressão infantil.

Ele, sem nem mesmo olhá-la nos olhos( claro, porque estava olhando para outro lugar ), fez mais um "sim" com a cabeça. Tomou a garrafa e foi ainda pior do que a menina. Isso porque, ele tremia sem parar, seu nervosismo estava sendo maior que ele próprio. Incrivelmente, porém, ele conseguiu abri-la. Kikyou aplaudiu com algumas animadas palmas e pegou as taças. Ainda trêmulo, Hojo derramou uma pequena porção de vinho em cada uma e pôs a garrafa na mesa de vidro.

- Agora vamos fazer um brinde! – propôs Kikyou alegremente.

- A quem?

Kikyou mudou sua expressão de sexy para absurdamente sexy.

- A nós dois...

O menino engoliu em seco.

TUM-DUM...

Aquilo estava ficando quente demais para ele.

- Er... está calor demais aqui dentro... Será que eu podia abrir as janelas? – perguntou ele, largando a taça na mesa e abanando-se.

- Está com calor? Não seja por isso... Eu te ajudo a se despir...

Mais uma vez ele engoliu em seco. Agora, porque Kikyou estava bem em sua frente, com aqueles enormes seios em seu rosto, desabotoando os botões de sua camisa azul bebê.

- Er... também não estava com tanto calor assim...

- Tudo bem, eu já estou tirando mesmo... – respondeu ela despreocupadamente, sem deixar de fazer seu serviço.

TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...

- Senhorita... Kikyou... Eu...

Quando ia terminar sua frase, um ardente beijo o interrompeu. Sim, um beijo molhado e gostoso, cheio de desejo e sedução. Hojo tentava falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguia, pois Kikyou o estava sufocando muito. No sofá mesmo, ela se jogou em cima dele e terminou de lhe tirar a camisa social. Jogou os cabelos para trás, e continuou o que antes fazia. Ele estava quase cedendo para aquela linda morena, quando, de repente, lembrou-se de seu verdadeiro amor...

**Flash back...**

"- Hojo...

- Sim, meu amor?

Os campos estavam floridos. Sim, era primavera. Uma linda tarde de primavera. Hojo e Kagome, aquele casal de jovenzinhos apaixonados, estavam sentados bem debaixo de uma árvore, conversando amorosamente. Enquanto Kagome tecia um colar de margaridas, Hojo lhe acariciava os cabelos.

- Você me ama de verdade? – perguntou a menininha, fitando-o com aquele par de olhos enormes e castanhos.

- Mas que pergunta, Kagome! – disse ele meio zangado. – Como você pode duvidar do meu amor por você?

- Gomene, amorzinho... Só queria ter certeza de que você nunca me abandonaria... – a garotinha de 13 anos ficou muito envergonhada por tal ato que havia cometido.

Hojo sorriu com um sorriso tão belo... Amavelmente, respondeu:

- Não precisa ficar assim... Eu não estou bravo com você.

Ela devolveu-lhe outro sorriso.

- Olha, Kagome. – pegou nas duas mãozinhas quentes da amada. – Eu sempre, sempre, sempre te amarei.

- Você promete que nunca vai me deixar?

- Eu não só prometo, como eu te juro: sempre estarei do seu lado, minha linda Kagome.

- Hojo...

E se beijaram calorosamente..."

**Fim do flash back...**

Não... Hojo não poderia trair a sua Kagome daquela maneira. Afinal, lhe havia feito um juramento. Ele sempre estaria ao seu lado, e nisso consistia, também, em nunca trair sua confiança, já que ela era o _seu verdadeiro amor_.

_Mal sabe ele que ela já havia quebrado aquela promessa..._

Ele se desvencilhou de Kikyou e vestindo-se, disse:

- Gomen nasai, senhorita Kikyou. Mas... eu não posso...

- Doushite? – perguntou ela desolada.

- Porque eu nunca trairei o meu verdadeiro amor.

"Porque eu nunca trairei o meu verdadeiro amor..."

"Porque eu nunca trairei o meu verdadeiro amor..."

"Porque eu nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, trairei o meu verdadeiro amor..."

A frase dita pelo garoto ecoou diversas vezes na mente da menina. De repente, InuYasha lhe veio a lembrança. Sim... ela o estava traindo. Bom, pelo menos quase... Mas, graças àquele ser abençoado ela não o havia feito.

- Hojo... Arigatou... O que me disse salvou a minha vida! – ela agradeceu, enquanto fechava a porta atrás dele.

O rapaz saiu do elevador apressado. Estava se sentindo angustiado. Estava com uma enorme necessidade de pedir desculpas _para Kagome_...

- Eu ligo ou não? – pensava ele, numa enorme dúvida. Que dilema... – Vou ligar! – decidiu determinado.

Discou o número do celular dela e esperou. Kagome acabara de entrar na festa, quando percebeu que o seu celular vibrava. Ao ver quem era, gelou.

- Hojo..?

Achou melhor sair daquele ambiente e ir para um lugar mais calmo. Ao ver que o barulho não estava tão alto, atendeu a ligação.

- Moshi-moshi?

TUM-DUM...

A voz de Hojo, por um momento não saiu, já que ele estava apreciando aquele lindo tom de voz de sua amada.

- Moshi-moshi? Tem alguém aí?

- "Er... Do-domo, Kagome-chan..." – a voz dele estava trêmula e insegura.

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

- Domo, Hojo-kun! Como você está? – Kagome tentava animar a fala nervosa.

TUM-DUM...

- "E... Eu estou bem... E você?"

- Ah, eu também.

O assunto havia acabado. Kagome não entendia bem o porquê de Hojo ter ligado e ainda por cima ter ficado calado por tanto tempo.

- E... – ela não queria ser mal-educada, mas precisava. – O que você quer?

Ele se entristeceu um pouco com a pergunta.

- "Bom... eu só queria..."

Ela esperava do outro lado da linha sem muita paciência.

- "Kagome, eu só queria te dizer que _eu te amo muito_ e que eu nunca, nunca trairei sua confiança e o amor que eu sinto por você"

Os olhos da menina se arregalaram, tal a surpresa que ela teve. E o pior: ela não sabia o que responder.

- Nossa... Hojo... Por... Kami-sama...Assim até parece que é uma despedida...

Ele se entristeceu mais ainda... O que ele queria realmente ouvir... _" Hojo...meu amor. Eu também te amo, querido. Nunca seria capaz de te trair também..."_

- "Kagome. Eu estou sentindo sua falta." – ele desabafou, com uma voz extremamente amarga e carente.

TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...

Ela estava se constrangendo ainda mais...

- Eu... eu também, Hojo... Eu também... – porém, sua voz estava tão fria e a falsidade que ela usava estava tão visível...

- "Kagome, você ainda me ama?"

TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...

A pergunta que ela mais temia ouvir, havia sido dita...

- Hojo... olha só...

Lágrimas começaram a jorrar dos olhos claros daquele pobre rapazinho. Ele já sabia: sua Kagome não o amava mais... E aquela situação o estava machucando tanto, mais tanto... Ele já não suportava mais aquilo...Ela tinha de lhe responder, senão ele chegaria à loucura!

- "Responda-me, Kagome!" – o tom da voz dele, agora, havia sido grosso. Ele falou de um jeito muito autoritário.

E ela, sem mais agüentar a pressão, respondeu:

- Não! Não te amo mais, Hojo! E eu agradeceria muito se você parasse de me atormentar com essas suas infantilidades! Eu já estou cheia de você! Eu já estou cheia de ter de agir com falsidade e com má fé! Já me cansei de tudo isso! Eu não te amo mais, você não significa mais nada para mim! Eu, agora, amo outra pessoa e gostaria que você _nos_ deixasse em paz! Sayonara!

TU...TU...TU...TU...

Kagome desligou na cara de Hojo. Ele ainda ficou alguns segundos com o celular próximo da orelha, ouvindo o barulho de "ocupado", quando, finalmente, se deu conta de que ela já não estava mais do outro lado da linha...

"_My love is gone..."_

O pobre garoto, e agora, o não mais amado Hojo desabou no chão da calçada bruscamente. O mundo havia desabado sobre sua cabeça e ele se sentia completamente à mercê dele... Sentia-se impotente, não sabia como se livrar daquela maldita angústia que se apoderava de seu coração partido...

- kagome... Kagome... KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Irritada, a menina jogou seu aparelho celular com força no chão. Que droga! Que droga de garoto! Por que ele a atormentava tanto?

- Kuso... Agora meu celular quebrou... – reclamou ela, pegando seu aparelho e olhando para seu visor despedaçado.

Ela começou a andar rápido, em direção à festa, muito aborrecida. Porém, seus passos foram ficando lentos, de repente... Um terrível arrependimento se instalou dentro de seu coração... Uma tenebrosa angústia havia se alojado dentro de seu peito e insistia em não sair.

Nervosa, resolveu ligar novamente. Ela discou o número rapidamente, mas... Ninguém atendeu.

Sesshoumaru e Rin ainda se beijavam. E que beijo foi aquele... Quente, caloroso, ardente, apaixonado, amoroso, fervoroso, sentimental, incondicional... Seus corpos estavam tão colados um no outro, que de dentro deles saía um fogo avassalador.

Sem conseguirem se controlar, agarravam-se com muita força, pois não queriam mais ficar longe um do outro. Porém, o ar de ambos estava acabando... Precisavam respirar um pouco...

- Arf... arf... arf...

- Arf... arf... arf…

Seus olhos, famintos e um tanto distantes, se miravam fixamente. E apesar de não terem dito uma só palavra, sabiam que se amavam profundamente, já que seus corpos, mentes e corações afirmavam isso. Depois de um longo silêncio entre os dois... _a declaração..._

- Rin-chan... – o monoke chamou a menina, com um tom de voz muito suave.

- Hai..? – respondeu ela, com o rostinho completamente ruborizado.

- Ora...

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

"Eu vou dizer! Eu vou dizer, Rin! Espere só mais um pouco!"

- Watashi...

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

Ela olhava-o ansiosa.

- Rin-chan... _Kimi wo aishiteru..._

Alguns confetes coloridos caíram entre os dois. Rin fitava seu amado Sesshoumaru com os olhinhos tão brilhantes... Ele a olhava seriamente, porém, sem perder aquele jeito meigo que qualquer homem ganha, quando está amando.

_Negai ga kanaerareru..._

A garotinha, emocionada, respondeu "Eu também, meu amado Sesshoumaru" com mais um lindo beijo. Este, porém, foi meigo, sincero, totalmente suave, sem aquele fogo da paixão. Foi um beijinho lindo e bonito... Muito bonito.

- Sesshy, meu amor... I love you!

Ambos sorriram.

E a noite passou lentamente... Sem muita demora, o sol nasceu. E todos os jovens adolescentes já estavam de pé. A viagem seria longa de volta para casa.

Sesshoumaru e Rin, completamente assumidos, ficaram juntinhos num lugar afastado de todos, aos carinhos. Ayame, coitada. Estava sozinha, enquanto Kouga olhava para a janela do outro lado muito aborrecido. Sango... Pobre Sango... Ela só não chorava ali, porque não tinha mais lágrimas nos olhos... Ela estava num estado quase lastimável.

Kagome... Sentada no primeiro banco, mirando aquela chata paisagem: placas de trânsito e estrada. E ao seu lado... Inu Yasha, completamente calado e um pouco sonolento, já que não está acostumado a acordar tão cedo.

Todos, na verdade, estavam super cansados... A viagem havia sido sugoi, no geral... Mas agora, eles só queriam as suas camas, as suas casas, as suas escolas...

Longas e longas horas... Depois, cada um foi para a sua casa... Já era de noite, e ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, havia demorado a dormir...

_Sleep well, dear..._

"- Calma... Inu Yasha... Você vai ficar bem...

O barulho daquele aparelho médico já a estava deixando louca.

PI...PI...PI...

Mas sua tristeza era ainda maior... seu doce amado... Inu Yasha... estava ali, fraco, sem qualquer defesa. Frágil. Quase _morto_...

- Ka... go... me...

- Hai... – ela quase não conseguia falar, suas lágrimas a estavam afogando.

- Eu... te...

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII..."

- AHHHHHHHH!

Kagome acordou, num salto e num susto, com o ar extremamente ofegante e com o rosto completamente suado.

Ufa... ainda bem que havia sido só um sonho...

- Arf... arf... Inu Yasha...

BLÉÉÉÉÉIM...

O sinal da primeira aula estava tocando insistentemente. Hora de ir pra aula. Sango e Kagome andavam não muito apressadas para suas salas. Rin... Bem, ela estava com Sesshoumaru. Mas tudo bem, elas estavam felizes por sua amiga. Porém, no fundo no fundo, sentiam uma espécie de inveja... Sim, porque com elas não havia sido da mesma forma...

O que Kagome estranhava, porém, era que Inu Yasha ainda não havia chegado na escola. Bom, tá bom que às vezes ele chegava na segunda aula... Mas o pesadelo da noite passada a atormentava muito, e ela sentia um enorme mau pressentimento...

O hanyou, um tanto apressado, ainda estava no caminho da escola. Desta vez, estava sozinho em seu carro. Sim, ele tinha um carro, muito lindo e caro por sinal. Ele estava sem muita paciência naquele dia, até porque uma dor de cabeça terrível o atordoava e o trânsito não estava lá essas coisas.

BI, BIIIIIII!

Inu Yasha buzinou para o carro da frente. Tinham uns três homens dentro dele, que, parados, atrapalhavam o trânsito.

BI, BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

O meio youkai, ainda mais irritado, buzinou outra vez. Porém, não houve uma só reação. Eles continuaram parados. Enquanto isso, os demais carros passavam tranqüilamente. Era agora que Inu estava mais irritado... Também! Resolveu, então, dar a ré e passar para a outra pista. Porém, quando foi fazer isso, percebeu que havia um outro carro atrás dele. Espera aí... Ele estava cercado?

Impacientemente, Inu saiu do carro, batendo a porta com muita força.

- Ah, é? Estão querendo me irritar? Tudo bem... Eu vou a pé mesmo! – desafiou, pondo-se a andar.

Ele foi até a calçada, com as mãos no bolso. No entanto, os tais caras dos carros saíram também e foram andando atrás dele tranquilamente. Inu Yasha, com uma das mãos no bolso e a outra segurando sua mochila escolar, percebeu que estava sendo seguido.

_Aquela dor de cabeça o estava matando..._

Ele desviou para uma outra esquina e começou a andar mais rápido. E atrás dele, aqueles rapazes estranhos... Será que o queriam assaltar? Ou seqüestrar?

- Droga... é hoje o meu dia... O que eles querem comigo? – pensou o hanyou.

Ele tentou desviar mais uma vez, entrando numa rua. Porém, só foi perceber que era uma rua sem saída, quando estava no final dela. Agora ele estava encrencado... Se ele virasse... O que fariam a ele? O que fazer..? O que fazer..?

De repente... começou a ouvir umas risadinhas... Ele continuou virado de costas, pensando em algo para fazer. E já podia sentir que aqueles rapazes se aproximavam cada vez mais rápidos...

- Kuso! Kuso! O que eu faço? – Inu pensava desesperado, com muitas gotas de nervosismo na testa.

Ele suava frio...

TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM

Ele estava paralisado...

TUM-DUM-TUM-DUM-TUM-DUM-TUM-DUM...

Seu coração estava disparado...

TUM-DUM-TUM-DUM-TUM-DUM...

Até que, de repente...

PAF!

Ele sentiu uma pancada fortíssima na cabeça. Tudo começou a ficar embaçado, e ele não pôde reconhecer ninguém... Só sentia uma dor terrível, já que estava sendo agredido com muita violência. Os caras não estavam encapuzados nem nada. Seus rostos estavam bem à mostra, mas sua visão estava escurecendo...

Levou mais um chute no estômago e outro no rosto e apagou...

A terceira aula já havia terminado. Estavam na hora do intervalo. No entanto, uma linda jovenzinha estava numa angústia infernal... Kagome suava frio, era como se ela estivesse sentindo a dor de alguém. Sango assustada, perguntou-lhe:

- Kagome-chan... Você está pálida, menina... Está se sentindo bem?

- Arf... Arf... Não... Não estou...

- O que foi, amiga..? Quer que eu te leve à enfermaria? – Sango estava começando a se desesperar.

Kagome se apoiou no ombro da amiga.

- Sango... Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Inu Yasha... – murmurou ela, com os cabelos molhados de suor.

- Com... O Inu Yasha?

O barulho de sirene era infernal. Algum morador havia visto Inu Yasha caído no chão da pequenina rua sem saída. A polícia e uma ambulância foram resgatá-lo. A mídia foi acionada e também chegaram mais do que depressa. Vários helicópteros sobrevoavam a região, e tudo estava sendo filmado.

- Eu tinha acabado de tomar banho quando olhei na janela e vi o garoto caído. – disse o morador, um homem de aproximadamente 60 anos, para um repórter curioso, que filmava tudo.

Sango levou Kagome até a enfermaria. A menina estava deitada na maca, enquanto sua amiga esperava do lado de fora. A televisão, no alto do quartinho, estava baixinha, no telejornal. De repente, Kagome viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção: muitos repórteres e um rapaz sendo levado para dentro da ambulância. Olhando mais atentamente... Descobriu quem era.

Kikyou estava muito impaciente. Desde a volta de todos daquele acampamento, ela não vira seu namorado.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que ele não veio hoje? – pensava ela.

- Ah, Kikyou. Não fique preocupada. Com certeza o Inu Yasha perdeu a hora da escola hoje. Ontem, quando a gente tava voltando da viagem, ele dormiu a beça no ônibus. Estava exausto... – Ayame tentava tranqüilizar a amiga.

- É mesmo? – ela parecia muito preocupada.

- Hai, com certeza é isso. Você sabe como ele é preguiçoso...

Kikyou deu um meio sorriso.

- Vou tentar ficar mais calma... Só que o problema, é que estou sentindo muita falta dele...

- Então por que não liga pro celular dele?

- É uma boa idéia! – Kikyou-chan se animou.

Pegou seu celular e ligou para o kareshi.

TRIMMM! TRIMM!

- O celular do rapaz está tocando. – disse o paramédico, que cuidava dos aparelhos, dentro da ambulância.

- É melhor alguém atender. Pode ser algum familiar. – avisou o outro, muito preocupado, já que o menino ferido estava num estado grave.

O paramédico atendeu ao celular.

- Moshi-moshi?

- "Inu Yasha? É você?"

- Iie. Aqui quem fala é Masakazu Hayashi, paramédico do Hospital Central de Tóquio.

- "Hospital?" – Kikyou afligiu-se.

- Hai. Douzo, a senhora é parente do senhor Inu Yasha no Taishou?

- "O que houve com o Inu Yasha?" – ela gritava muito alto, com a voz aflita e desesperada.

- Calma, moça. Ele sofreu um acidente. Mas não se preocupe, nós estamos cuidando dele.

Conversaram por mais alguns segundos e depois desligaram.

- Ayame, vou falar com o Naraku para pedir permissão para sair da escola.

- Ué, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou a amiga assustada.

- Sim, o Inu Yasha sofreu um acidente.

- Kami-sama... – Ayame estava chocada.

Kikyou saiu correndo, em direção à diretoria. Sem bater na porta, entrou na sala, fechando a porta com força atrás de si.

- Naraku! – chamou ela, num tom nada agradável.

O homem de meia idade virou sua cadeira lentamente, em direção a garota. Rindo sarcasticamente, começou:

- Kikyou... Mais que honra! Finalmente se lembrou de mim e me veio fazer uma visita. Algum problema? – ele parecia já saber de tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Não seja hipócrita. Comigo você não precisa disfarçar. Eu sei que você teve alguma coisa a ver com essa desgraça!

Ele riu de novo.

- Como pode ficar tão tranqüilo numa situação dessas? Você me prometeu que não tocaria no Inu Yasha! Seu mentiroso! Traidor!

- DAMARE!

Ela assentiu a ordem, muito assustada. Lentamente e rindo muito, Naraku levantou-se de sua cadeira e chegou perto de Kikyou. Acariciando sua face, disse.

- Kikyou... Minha linda Kikyou... Você bravinha é ainda mais bela...

- Largue-me, seu doente! Ou pensa que eu vou me esquecer do que você fez comigo?

Mais uma miserável vez ele sorriu, sarcástico como sempre.

- Não esperava que você fosse esquecer mesmo... E também, este não era o meu plano... Tenho outras coisas na minha mente.

Afastando-se dele, respondeu.

- Humpf! Isso, no entanto, não me interessa. A única coisa que eu quero é que você se afaste de mim e do Inu Yasha! Deixe-nos em paz! Eu amo o Inu Yasha, não o senhor, vovô! – zombou ela, referindo-se a sua idade muito avançada, em relação à dela.

Aquele ser maligno sorriu de novo. Engraçado como ele sempre ria das desgraças dela... Que coisa!

- Kikyou... Você não percebe? Com o Inu Yasha fora do caminho, nós dois poderemos ficar juntos para sempre! Sair deste país, morar na Europa, viver cobertos de ouro... Viagens, carros, dinheiro... Não é isso que toda garota da sua idade quer?

- Sim, mas com alguém que ela ame e que seja de idade compatível, seu velho! – respondeu ela, com ódio nos olhos.

Naraku se irritou. Agarrando-a com força nos braços, bradou, jogando-a contra a parede.

- Velho? Você vai ver o velho... Levanta a saia!

- TASUKETE! TASUKETEEEEE! – implorava ela, por alguma ajuda.

De repente, a porta foi aberta por alguém, causando um maldito susto no psicopata.

- Algum problema aqui?

O homem que acabara de entrar, era Takashi-san, um funcionário do colégio. O senhor estava muito atordoado com a cena que vira: uma aluna, muito conhecida, é claro, encostada na parede, enquanto o diretor, o Naraku-sama, tentava levantar a saia da menina? O que era aquilo?

- Er... Gomen nasai, Naraku-sama... Já estou de saída...Suminasen.

- Não! Matte, Takashi-san. Fique, quero conversar com o senhor... – replicou Naraku, arrumando os cabelos, meio emaranhados, por conta de toda a ação que rolava na sala, antes da chegada do funcionário. – E você... Kikyou. Retire-se. Teremos uma conversa mais tarde...

A garota saiu atormentada. Após esta fechar a porta, o diretor pediu que o funcionário se sentasse.

- Vamos, Takashi-san... O que foi que o senhor viu aqui?

- Na... Nada, senhor.

- Isso mesmo, o senhor não viu nada... – Naraku falava-lhe no ouvido, como se quisesse assustá-lo ainda mais. Em seguida, foi até sua mesa e fez um cheque de simplesmente, 250 mil ienes e deu ao homem. – Isso basta para o seu silêncio?

- Hai, Naraku-sama... Estou mais do que bem pago...

Ambos sorriram.

- Inu Yasha! É o Inu Yasha! Eu sei que é! – gritou Kagome, saindo da maca rapidamente e pondo-se para fora da pequena sala.

- Kagome, espere! – pediu a enfermeira, segurando o telefone na mão e uma prancheta na outra.

- O que foi, Kumiko-sama? Preciso sair... Onegai, deixe-me ir..?

- Telefone pra você.

- Pra mim?

Kikyou corria contra o tempo. Conseguiu sair da escola às pressas, e dirigia-se ao Hospital Central de Tóquio.

- Moshi-moshi?

O hospital estava agitado. Inu Yasha estava sendo levado rapidamente para a sala de cirurgia. Seu rosto fora muito afetado. Além disso, ele tinha outras lesões no corpo, que precisavam ser reparadas.

- O que disse, mamãe? – Kagome segurava o telefone, aflita.

Kikyou pegou um ônibus rapidamente e chegou ao hospital.

- Onegai, o senhor Inu Yasha no Taishou foi trazido para cá? – perguntou ela à atendente.

A mulher olhou no computador.

- Sim, senhorita.

Kagome tremia muito.

- Nós vamos voltar para Kyoto?

**Continua...**

**Alunos, abram seus dicionários!**

**Hai- **Sim

**Gomene- **Desculpa

**Gomen nasai- **Forma mais polida de pedir desculpa.

**Doushite- **Por que?

**Arigatou- **Obrigado(a)

**Moshi-moshi- **Alô?(ao telefone)

**Domo- **Oi!

**Chan- **Sufixo usado para nomes femininos, para demonstrar carinho e afeto. Equivalente a "inho". Exemplo: Kagome-chan – Kagomezinha.

**Kun- **Sufixo usado para nomes masculinos.

**Kami-sama- **Deus

**Sayonara- **Adeus ; Tchau

**Kuso- **Merda! ; Droga!

**Monoke- **Uma das formas de dizer "demônio"

**Ora- **"Eu".Gíria geralmente usada por rapazes, também pode ser dito "Ore".

**Watashi- **Eu

**Kimi wo aishiteru- **Eu te amo

**Negai ga kanaerareru- **Desejo atendido.

**Sugoi- **Legal! ; Incrível!

**Hanyou- **Meio demônio, meio humano.

**Youkai- **Demônio

**Kareshi- **Namorado

**Douzo- **Por favor

**Tasukete- **Socorro! ; Alguém me ajude!

**San- **Sufixo usado em nomes masculinos ou femininos, expressando, porém com menos intensidade que "sama". Equivale a "senhor" ou "dona", mas também pode ser usado entre irmãos.

**Sama- **Sufixo acrescentado a um nome expressando profundo respeito.

**Suminasen- **Com licença. (formal)

**Matte- **Espere!

**Onegai- **Ah, por favor, sim? ; Por favor?

**What?**

Escrevi duas frases em inglês. Aqui vãos suas traduções:

- "My love is gone." – Meu amor se foi.

- "Sleep well, dear." – Durma bem, querida(o).

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

**Agora o Love School tem uma comunidade! Issu mesmu, gente! A leitora Princesayoukai100 criou uma comunidade para a fanfic!**

**Aeeeeewwww! Estou taum feliz! Bom, se kiserem participar, eh soh passarem no meu perfil e se juntarem! Esperu todas vcs lah, meninas! n.n**

**Soraa falando...**

Domo, minna-san! Como estão todos? Espero que estejam muito bem, ok? Bem, sem mais demora, vamos recapitular o capítulo...

Digam-me, o que acharam? Triste? Desesperador? Rsrsrsrsrssss... Eu achei tudo isso e muito mais...! Ultimamente, como acho que já perceberam, não estou escrevendo coisas picantes... Estou um tanto kawaii e um tanto tristinha... Acabo expressando isso na minha fic...

Coitado do Hojo, não? Tadinho... Ele, tão fiel a Kagome e ela foi completamente grossa com ele! Vê se pode uma coisa dessas? Bom, ela estava sem paciência... Claro, completamente sob pressão... No fundo, senti dó dela também. Pra ela também não está sendo fácil. Ela passou por muitas decepções e ainda ficou com a cabeça mais cheia, quando o Hojo lhe fez aquela declaração. E o pior: perguntou-lhe se ela o amava. Ai, gente... cá entre nós, isso foi muito triste... :(

Bem, eu fiquei triste. O que será que acontecerá com o Hojo, depois desse desanimador acontecimento?

Ah, mas uma coisa que surpreendeu, foi o Sesshoumaru e a Rin, com certeza! Foi lindinho, não? Q kawaii... "Rin-chan... Kimi wo aishiteru." Ai, foi tudo, gente! Eu amei essa parte! Quem imaginaria que o Sesshy e a Rin dariam tão certo e tão de repente? Bem, aviso que eles terão o momento "hentai", tão conhecido aqui em Love School. Rsrsrsrsrsrsss... É, porque se o Inu e a Kagome puderam, por que a Rin e o Sesshy também não podem? Huahuahuahuahuahauhauaaaa...

Mas quem também está bem pra baixo, é a pobre Sango... Tadinha dela, né povo? Ela, tão esperançosa, ia deixar um correio elegante pro Miroku e o viu completamente bêbado e rodeado de vaquinhas( vide capítulo 18 ). Acho que qualquer garota desabaria se presenciasse uma cena dessas... Inclusive eu. Bem, mas vamos dar um crédito pro Miroku, ele estava bêbado e nada lúcido, para perceber que o que fazia era completamente errado... Mas, tá cheio de mistério demais eles dois, não? Por que o Miroku precisa ter um filho? E por que ele evita tanto pensar nisso? Será que ele tem algum problema familiar? E por que ele escolheria a Sango para ser a mãe de seu herdeiro? Será que ele está gostando dela inconscientemente? Hum... talvez no próximo capítulo esse mistério se esclareça...

Agora, o que eu sei que realmente chocou foi: a terrível cilada que o Inu Yasha caiu. Ah, isso COM CERTEZA, me fez chorar feito bebê com fome. Gente, tadinho dele... Já estava machucado, por conta das maldosas pisadas que levou no hotel (vide capítulo 17), e agora isso? É muita má sorte mesmo... Será que as lesões que ele teve eram graves? É, porque ele terá de ser submetido a uma cirurgia facial, já que seu rosto sofrera ferimentos um tanto graves. Como ele reagirá a respeito disso, ao ficar lúcido? Se é que ele ficará lúcido... E...

Kagome, como fica nessa história? Como assim? Voltar para Kyoto? Voltar para sua cidade natal? O que isso significa? Que seu avô já está curado e que ela não precisa mais morar em Tóquio? Kagome conseguirá dar o seu último adeus a seu verdadeiro amor? Conseguirá ficar longe dele, vivendo seus dias sem olhá-lo, tocá-lo, senti-lo e amá-lo?

Muitas emoções no próximo capítulo de **Love School** ! Portanto, não percam!

Kissus e mais Kissus,

Soraa.

**Love Club**

**Hiwatari Satiko- **Huahuahaa... Quantas perguntas... XDD Bom, com a Rin, a K-chan e o Inu axu q c jah viu. Mas... com a Sango e o Miroku, soh no proximo cap! rsrsrsrsssss... Axu q c vai gostar, pq vai ser kawaii! n.n Arigatou por ler minha fic! Kissus e volte sempre!

**Kagome Universe- **Tudo bem cmg, miguinha linda do meu coracao! Huahuaauahuahuaaa... Eh, a Sango eh a q tah sofrendo mais no momento... Mas vamu ver o q acontece no proximo cap, neh? E aih, se surpreendeu com o Naraku e o Banban? Mas porque o Banban entrou nessa roubada? Sera q ele tem algum motivo? Misterio total... auahuahuahauhauhaa... Bem, esperu q tenha gostadu, kerida.Me dah a sua opiniao, blz? Kissus e mais kissus!

**Srta. Jessica- **Ai, kerida! Calma, kbei de postar! E agora q jah leu, nom eskece de me contar o que achou! Bem, o Kouga exagerou meeeeeesmo. Como ele pode ter fikadu taum diferente depois de ter sido rejeitado, nom? Mas, axu q vc tmb espera q todos os casais certos fikem juntos no final. Ke sabe o Kouga naum se entende com a Ayame? E bem... Axu q jah sabe no q deu Sesshy&Rin. Agora soh falta o hentai deles... Huauahauahuahuahuauaha( eu e minha mente poluida...¬¬) Kissus, lindinha!

**Hinata-chan- **Huahuahahauahaa... Eh mesmu? Tah axandu a Kagome igual a Kikyou? Q malvadeza... XDD Ela tem os motivos dela, naum axa? Tadinha. Se coloke no lugar dela. Mas enfim, eu axu q agora a K-chan vai sofrer um bocado... E Rin&Sesshy finalmente estaum juntos. E claru q naum eskecerei do hentai deles. XDD Soh naum vou faze-lo num momento mt triste, para q o momento deles naum seja ofuscado com acontecimentos chateadores... Bem, de qualquer forma, se vc estiver gostandu de tudo, pra mim esta otimo! E naum tem problema! Vc teve motivos para naum dexar uma review no cap passadu! n.n Eu te entendo perfeitamente! Kissus e mais kissus!

**Natsumi Omura- **Huhauahuaa... eh quem naum ia kerer ter um diabinho como o Sesshy? Bem, mas q bom q tah gostandu, Natsumi-chan! Fikei mt feliz agora! Brigadao, lindaaaaa! Ah eh? O nome da meia eh meia arrastao? O.o Nome um tanto estranho... rsrsrsrsrrs... Ah! Volta aki sempre viu, Natsumi kerida? Kissus!

**Manu Higurashi- **Huahuahauhaa... Quantas duvidas vc tem, nom? O.O Bom, mas tudo vai se encaixar, miguinha! Calma, calma... Bom, o Miroku eh um burro mesmu, mas soh possu dizer q ele vai se entender em breve com a Sango-chan( kem sabe no proximo cap eles naum se entendam de uma vez? ). O Sesshy e a Rin taum juntinhos agora, neh? Mt kawaii os dois! Vamu ver se naum rola um algo mais entre eles dois! XDD ( olha minha mente poluida em acao! ). E... entre o Inu e K-chan... As coisas vao complikar. E mt. Mas, com certeza o amor deles aguentara ate o final! Kissus, keridinha!

**Plii-chan- **Miroku? Sem comentarios...¬¬ Ele eh um burro, idiota e pervertido mesmu... Mas, as coisas vao melhorar entre eles dois, viu? Continua passandu aki q c vai ver o q vai dar com eles! Kissus!

**Erika- **Bem... O Sesshy e a Rin finalmente deram certu, neh? Mas... com a Kagome e o Inu as coisas vao complikar um pouko... Mais obstaculos a frente. :( Bom, axu q jah sabe o q Naraku e Banban keriam: machucar o Inu Yasha. E conseguiram. O q sera q vai acontecer? rsrsrsrrsrsrsrss... Soh lendu pra saber! Arigatou por gostar da minha fic, Erika kerida! Kissus e mais kissus!

**Deza-chan- **Ai, Deza kerida... Arigatou mesmu, linda! Eh eu tmb axei tudo de bom o Inu dakele jeito com a Ka-chan! Vamu ver no q vai dar eles dois... Kissus!

**Dama da noite- **Eu concordo com vc em tudo: mt kawaiis as coisinhas meeeeeesmu! Vou passar na sua fic sim, viu? Kissus, miga linda!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto- **Huahuahuahauahauhauaha... Mana, soh falta o Sesshy e a Rin casarem meeeeeeesmu! Eles sao um lindo casal! Bom, o Inu e a Kagome ainda terao problemas... a historia deu uma reviravolta do caramba... E agora, as coisas se complikaram. Mas, Miroku&Sango garantidos pro proximo cap! Espere e vera! hauhauauahauhauauaa... Kissus e mais kissus, mana linda do meu coracao!

**Princesayoukai100- **Arigatou, miguinha linda, por fazer a comunidade Love School! Te amu muitaaaaaaaum! Ah, eu vi q te outra Tamiris lah tmb! O.O Eh, porque meu nome verdadeiro TMB eh Tamiris! Q demaaaais! Bom, se vc esta gostandu da fic, issu eh o q mais me importa, kerida! O proximo cap naum demora, viu? E eu vou ler a sua fic sim, tah? Kissus!

**Leila- **Huahuahauhauahuauahaa... Eh o InuYasha&Kagome sao, realmente, um ksal mt kawaii! Mas agora, sao um casal kawaii com problemas... T.T Vamu ver no q dah eles dois... E o Sesshy. Eh complikadu meeeesmu! Mas parece q ele conseguiu.(aewwww! festa!) Kissus, kerida!

**Nanda Yukimura- **Couve flor? O.o Naum entendi essa, Pepa...¬¬ Bem, bem, bem... Arigatou keridinha, por ter gostadu desse capitulo! Eh td pra mim! Bem, naum descobri ainda como se faz parceria aki no FFN, mas eu vou fucar td ate descobrir! huahuahauhauahuaa... Bem, o Jakotsu vai dar o kta dele SIM no Inu Yasha, mas vai ser algo mais hilario, nd serio! Axu q c vai eh rir, issu sim! XDD Kissus, Pepa do meu coracao!

**Aline- **Bom... axu q o Inu ainda vai sofrer um bocado... Sempre eh bom ele aprender umas licoes. Issu td porque fez uma maldita aposta com o Miroku! uahuahuahauhaha... Gostou mesmu da festa? Q bom! Sugoi! Entaum passa mais aki, linda! Kissus!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	20. Sayonara, Inu Yasha

- Nós vamos voltar para Kyoto? – perguntou Kagome à mãe, completamente perplexa.

- "Hai, filhinha. Seu avô, graças a Kami-sama, já está totalmente curado da doença. Por esse motivo, não precisamos mais morar na casa da batyan"

- Não... Não... Não pode... Ser... – a garota, que agora tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas, pensou.

- Hoje mesmo voltaremos para Kyoto, filhinha. Arrume suas coisas, ao chegar da escola, está bem?

**Love School**

**Capítulo 20- "Sayonara, Inu Yasha..."**

Lentamente, ela desligou o telefone, deixando sua mãe falando sozinha do outro lado da linha. – Não pode... Ser... – ela saiu de lá correndo, em prantos. Kumiko, a enfermeira, assustou-se com tal atitude e correu logo atrás de Kagome, a fim de saber o que acontecera.

Kagome passou pela sala de espera, onde Sango estava sem olhá-a ou dar-lhe atenção. Em seguida, Sango viu a enfermeira correndo mais atrás. Estranhando, a adolescente juntou-se as duas, também pelo mesmo motivo de Kumiko-sama.

Kagome correu por todos os corredores da escola, sofrendo muito, enquanto duas pobres mulheres a perseguiam, já morrendo de cansaço.

- Kagomeeee! Espera! Vamos conversar! – implorava a enfermeira

- Amiga! Onegai! Pára! – pedia Sango-chan, sentindo seus pés latejarem.

Mas ela não lhes deu ouvidos... Continuou correndo e esperneando. Passou pelos jardins da escola, sem se importar com os outros que a olhavam. No momento em que as outras duas se cansaram e desistiram de persegui-la, Kagome já estava longe... Bem longe... Principalmente, em questão de pensamentos...

"_-Kagome... eu te amo..._

_- Eu também... Inu Yasha..."_

"_- Kagome... Eu te machuquei?"_

"_- Posso deitar no seu colo?"_

"_- O seu cheiro é bom..."_

"_- Eu era o culpado... Eu estava mentindo..."_

"_- Eu te amo."_

"_- Eu sonhei com você ontem..!"_

"_- Sim... é verdade... Eu fiz uma aposta..."_

"_- Kagomeeeeeee!"_

"_- Não precisa chorar. Eu sempre vou te proteger."_

- Eu não preciso... Chorar? Mas... Então... Cadê você, Inu Yasha... Para me proteger?

"_... I´ll always protect you. So, don´t cry."_

- Inu Yasha... – pranteava – Eu não quero te deixar...

Desabou sobre um banco do jardim, debruçando-se sobre ele.

- Onegai, Inu Yasha... Venha... Me... Salvar...

Cessou o choro um pouquinho.

- _Eu... Preciso de você. Eu... Preciso... De... Você... Inu Yasha..._

Encolheu-se mais ainda.

- Seu bobo...

"_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_

_**EVERY HEART**, sunao ni nareru darou_

_Dare ni omoi tsutaetara_

_**EVERY HEART**, kokoro mita sareru no darou"_

"_Se chorar, quantas lágrimas cairão_

_Provavelmente **TODO O CORAÇÃO** se acostumará, tornando-se gentil_

_Se todos dissessem o que pensam _

_**TODO O CORAÇÃO**, provavelmente irá se alegrar"_

- Porque tinha que ser assim, amor..?

"_- Peraí, eu quero ver o que é! Mostre-me! – exigiu ela, avançando no rapaz._

_- Itai, sua desastrada! Você não está vendo que eu estou machucado? – resmungou ele, com o antigo tom rude de sempre._

_- Eu não estou nem aí pra você, baka yarou! Eu quero mais é que você se exploda! _

_- Então me deixa passar, estressadinha! _

_- OLHA SÓ COMO FALA COMIGO, SEU HANYOU DE MERDA!_

_- EI, EI, EI! HANYOU DE MERDA É A SUA BUNDA, SUA PATRICINHA! CALA ESSA SUA BOCA E ME DEIXA PASSAR!_

_- NÃO GRITA COMIGO, SEU MAL-EDUCADO!"_

O choro foi parando aos poucos.

- Nossa... Como eu podia imaginar que... Você tinha um lenço meu e o carregava por todo o canto? – refletiu ela, sorrindo um pouco, enquanto seu nariz fungava.

"_- DEIXE-ME VER O QUE VOCÊ GUARDOU NO BOLSO, INUYASHA!_

_- NÃO TE INTERESSA O QUE TEM NO MEU BOLSO! SAI DA MINHA FRENTE, SENÃO EU VOU TE EMPURRAR!_

_- AH É? TENTA A SORTE! – ameaçou ela, avançando pra cima do meio demônio._

_Ele começou a segurá-la pelos braços, enquanto ela tentava pôr as mãos nos bolsos dele._

_- Pára de mexer aqui, sua enxerida!_

_- Damaru, seu imbecil!_

_Ficaram se "estranhando" por alguns míseros segundos, quando Kagome, finalmente, conseguiu tirar o que ela achava que lhe pertencia._

_TUM-DUM..._

_A menina olhou para aquele paninho muito assustada..._

_TUM-DUM..._

_- Esse... Como... Você... Conseguiu..._

_Inu Yasha corou por completo. Droga! Ela agora já sabe que ele carregava aquele lencinho branco de rendinhas por todo o canto! Mas o pior não era isso. O pior, é que aquele lencinho... Era dela!_

_TUM-DUM..._

_- Eu não tenho que te dar explicações nenhuma! – resmungou ele, já saindo de lá._

_- Matte! – ordenou Kagome, segurando firme no braço direito de Inu Yasha, com a cabeça baixa._

_Ele parou ainda mais corado e com vontade de chorar. Virou-se com uma cara aborrecida e perguntou:_

_- O que é que você quer agora, Ka..._

_- Pode... Ficar com ele. – a menina continuou com a cabeça baixa, mas mesmo desse jeito, dava para ver claramente que seu rostinho estava corado._

_- O quê...?"_

- Baka... – ela sorriu mais uma vez, tendo mais uma lembrança. – Lembro-me do dia... Em que nos falamos melhor. Bom... Melhor não é bem a palavra. A gente brigou feito cão e gato... – ela sorriu ainda mais largamente. – Nós dois tivemos que fazer aquele projeto juntos... "Pais do Futuro". Ha, ha... Eu era a mamãe e você o papai...

"_-... Só se você admitir que Inu Yasha é o nome perfeito para o bebê!"_

Ela mais uma vez sorriu.

- Como você é bobo... E infantil. Demo...

As folhas das árvores agitaram-se. As flores de cerejeira insistiam em cair e enfeitar aquele lindo jardim.

"_Donna egao ni deaetara_

_**EVERY HEART**, yume ni humidaseru wo_

_Hitowa kanashimi no mukou ni_

_**EVERY HEART**, shiawase ukabete nemuru"_

"_Se voltarmos a nos encontrar sorrindo _

_**TODOS OS CORAÇÕES** o sonho descreverá _

_Lá adiante, na tristeza das pessoas_

_**TODOS OS CORAÇÕES** dormem falando em felicidade"_

- ... Eu te amo assim... – novas lágrimas nasceram em seus olhos.

"_- Kikyou... Não acredito que fez uma coisa dessas. Não achei que fosse capaz de armar um plano como esses com a Ayame. Bater numa aluna nova já é demais!"_

- Você é rude... Violento... Finge não entender as coisas... Mas... No fundo, você é bom. É uma pessoa maravilhosa e que se preocupa com os outros... E... É esse seu jeito imprevisível que me encanta... Inu Yasha. Eu não viajei de lá de Kyoto até aqui para te abandonar agora, meu amor... Não quero ir... Inu Yasha... Não quero! Não quero! Preciso ficar aqui, com você, sempre do seu lado! Preciso te pedir perdão, por ter sido tão grossa com você... Preciso saber o motivo de todas aquelas feridas no acampamento... Preciso saber se era você mesmo na TV... – sua expressão tornou-se ainda mais pesada e sofrida.

"_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_Toki ni warai sugoshi naite_

_Kyou mo mada arukitsuzukete iku"_

"_Vendo, vendo de dentro do tempo_

_O que nós sabemos para viver_

_Sorrindo por pouco tempo_

_Assim como ainda hoje agüentamos firme."_

- Eu tento agüentar a pressão... Tento te esquecer... Tento te evitar, fazendo uma cara feia e te xingando... Mas... Saiba, meu amor, que tudo sempre... Sempre é da boca para fora.

"_Ele deitou a cabeça no colo da menina devagarzinho. Ela, então, carinhosamente, começou a acariciar os lisos e negros cabelos dele. Ele fechou os olhos:_

_- O seu cheiro... É bom..._

_- Demo... Eu pensei..._

_- Não, Kagome... O culpado era eu... Eu estava... Mentindo..._

_O rostinho da menina corou completamente... E sem perceber, ela havia conhecido um outro lado de Inu Yasha... O seu lado mais carente, carinhoso. O seu lado infantil..."_

Ao se lembrar deste fato, Kagome recomeçou o choro. E ficou ali, por muito tempo... Remoendo suas lembranças e angústias... E tentando encontrar algum jeito de permanecer em Tóquio.

Miroku, estranhamente, não prestava atenção às aulas. Na verdade, ele nunca o fazia, porém, naquele momento, ele estava distante... Sem brincadeiras, sem gracinhas... Quieto, calado, frio e um pouco sombrio. Ele olhava para a janela da sala, mirando um corredor de seu colégio. Com um pouco de vontade de chorar, lembrou-se de algo...

**Flash back...**

"A enorme casa na qual Miroku e seu pai moravam, estava arejada, como sempre.

Porém, um clima, não muito bom estava se formando dentro dela... Sim. A família era, realmente muito pequena. O pai do devasso menino, o chamou seriamente ao seu escritório.

- Filho... Preciso lhe falar...

- Hai, tousan. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sente-se.

Ele obedeceu.

- Preste atenção, meu filho. Você já deve ter percebido... Que a nossa família é extremamente pequena... E eu já estou velho e muito cansado, filho... Muito cansado... Logo, logo eu irei morrer e você ficará sozinho...

Miroku entristeceu-se muito.

- Demo... Eu não quero que isso aconteça.

A chuva que caía do lado de fora cessou. Alguns orvalhos caíram de pequenas folhas daquele enorme jardim que rodeava a grande casa branca.

- Tousan...

- Miroku, me escute. Antes que eu morra...

- Tousan, não fale assim!

- Não me interrompa! – a voz do pai foi firme e autoritária.

O filho obedeceu calando-se.

- Antes de eu morrer... Filho... Eu quero que você encontre alguma moça... Case-se com ela... E tenha filhos, para que possa dar continuidade a nossa pequena família.

- Pai, eu não quero fazer isso... E também, o senhor não irá morrer. Não irá morrer!

- Eu e você um dia morreremos, assim como todas as outras pessoas, filho. Mas, antes que façamos isso, precisamos deixar a nossa semente plantada na terra, para que novas gerações possam vir, e continuar com a nossa analogia. É preciso manter as nossas raízes, Miroku. É preciso...

- Tousan..."

**Fim do flash back...**

- Mas eu não quero fazer isso! Eu quero curtir a minha vida primeiro!

Todos na sala olharam-no espantados, já que ele falara algo nada a ver, do nada.

- Eu sei, senhor Houshi... Eu sei que quer curtir sua vida, mas antes precisa estudar! – disse a professora de química, já ficando brava.

A turma toda começou a gargalhar.

- Gomene... – ele ficou envergonhado, por ter pensado alto demais.

A professora voltou a escrever na lousa e os alunos voltaram suas atenções, novamente, para a aula. No entanto... Miroku continuou longe...

"_- Vamos... Tenha um filho comigo, Sango."_

- Sango... Será que ela é a garota ideal para mim? – pensou ele.

E de repente, o sorriso bonito da menina lhe veio à mente.

- Engraçado... – continuava pensando. – Quando estamos juntos eu sempre acabo me ferrando... – ele sorriu discretamente.

"_- Er... Por acaso... Você não sabe aonde a Kagome foi?_

_- E por que eu saberia? – respondeu ele com outra pergunta._

_- Bem... é porque nós três estávamos na danceteria e... Bem, eu pensei que você estivesse lá também..._

_- E eu estava de fato._

_- Bo-bom..." _

Miroku debruçou-se sobre a carteira, ainda olhando para o corredor através da janela.

- Ela é bem bonitinha...

Lembrou-se do corpo da garota, em especial dos seios e do bumbum.

- ... E bem gostosinha também... – um pouco de sangue escorreu de seu nariz.

"_- Como você pode estar tão a fim num momento como esses?"_

- Mas... ela não é nem um pouco safada... – emburrou um pouco o rosto. – Pensando bem... Ela é diferente das outras...

"_- É...eu acho que só sobrou nós dois aqui...- disse Sango baixinho, com o rosto todo vermelhinho."_

- É... Ela é tímida. – ele continuou refletindo e sorrindo feito bobo. – E muito gata...

"_- Eu quero saber se você quer ter um filho meu, Sango-chan..._

_- Não me chame de Sango-chan! E PARE DE COLOCAR A MÃO AONDE NÃO DEVE!_

_TAP!_

_Deu-lhe o mais forte de todos os tapões no rosto do rapaz e exclamou:_

_- ALÉM DE PERVERTIDO, É INSENSÍVEL!"_

- Mas... Ela me acha pervertido? E insensível? Eu sou? – ele se levantou bruscamente, causando outro grande susto na classe e na professora.

- O que foi agora, senhor Houshi? Está com pulga na cueca por acaso? – bradou a professora, extremamente irritada.

Todos começaram a rir da cara do menino devasso. Ele, também irritado e ofendido com o infeliz comentário da mulher, retrucou dizendo-lhe:

- E a senhora? Tendo problemas com a menopausa?

A turma silenciou por completo. E a temível professora, quase morrendo de vergonha e se sentindo, com certeza, muito mais ofendida que Miroku esperneou:

- Já para fora da sala, Miroku! Diretoria a-go-ra! – e ela apontou para a porta.

Ele foi saindo da sala, enquanto escutava comentários dos colegas.

- Ih... Tá ferrado...

- Ha, ha... O bicho vai pegar...

Miroku saiu da sala. E, fazendo uma cara do tipo: "eu sou um gênio", pensou animado:

- É agora que eu vou resolver o meu problema com a Sango.

O rapaz desceu as escadas apressadamente, indo à sala do primeiro colegial. Sango, no entanto, não estava lá.

- Droga... Que eu saiba, ela não tem costume de sair da sala...

De repente, ele pensou numa outra possibilidade.

- Ei... Quem sabe ela não foi ao banheiro?

E lá foi ele, todo esperançoso ver se a Sango-chan estava no banheiro. Para ele, isso era mais do que certo, já que, na sua concepção, todas as meninas eram iguais. E Sango não poderia ser diferente neste aspecto. Ir ao banheiro se embelezar é algo que todas as garotas do planeta fazem. Alegre, ele assobiava como um bobo. Era como se ele estivesse lendo uma Playboy ou vendo um filme pornô. Só que desta vez, a coisa era diferente.

O garoto chegou na porta do banheiro feminino. Meio sem graça, pensou em entrar, mas aí...

- Não quero que me chamem de bichinha depois... – ele tinha algumas gotinhas de nervosismo na testa.

Além disso, não ouvia um barulhinho sequer de dentro do toalete. Ou seja. Nada de Sango por ali. Porém, um dos pontos fortes (e poderia ser um defeito também), era a persistência que Miroku tinha. Ele realmente estava decidido. Por isso, permaneceu com a idéia fixa na cabeça. Meio perdido, voltou a andar pela escola, só que agora, com muito menos entusiasmo. Passou pela cantina... Pelo refeitório... Pelo teatro... Pela sala de vídeo... Tudo quieto. Sem uma alma sequer. ( é claro, só a dele, né? XDD )

- Força! Em algum lugar ela está! – disse para si mesmo, com uma determinação incrível.

Um pouco de seu entusiasmo lhe regressou e ele começou a andar rápido pela escola e vasculhando cada canto. De repente... Ao passar perto de uma pequenina salinha, aonde as faxineiras guardavam seus materiais de limpeza... Miroku começou a ouvir uns tímidos choramingos... De quem seriam?

Curioso, e achando que poderia ser quem procurava, ele entrou na saleta rapidamente.

- Miroku-kun? – perguntou uma garotinha magra e de pele pálida.

Ele ficou extremamente nervoso. Droga... Bem agora uma de suas fãs tinha que aparecer? Quero dizer, bem agora ele tinha de encontrar uma de suas fãs?

- Onegai, Miroku... Volta pra mim! Eu não consigo viver sem você! – esperneava a menina, enquanto pendurava-se no ombro do rapaz com certa força.

- Er... – dizia ele, olhando para a garota com uma repulsa incrível, já que o nariz dela escorria muito. – Veja bem...

- MIROKUUUUU! – ela deu um grito estridente, fazendo com que o pobre pervertido tapasse as orelhas.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu tenho que ir! – disse ele, desvencilhando-se com destreza dos braços de sua chorona fã.

Miroku saiu correndo do lugar, mas logo percebeu que estava sendo perseguido.

- MIROKUUUU! POR FAVOR! ESPERAAA! – implorava a menina.

Em seguida, e bem na hora, o sinal da última aula tocou e os alunos foram saindo de suas salas com bastante pressa. Todos conversando e gargalhando muito, na mesma agitação de sempre. E Miroku... Pobrezinho. Fugia em vão.

- ESPERAAAAAA!

- PÁRA DE GRITAR, SUA ESCANDALOSA! – ele a advertiu.

- NÃO BRIGA COMIGO! VAMOS CONVERSAR, AMOR? – ela retrucava, tentando tocá-lo, mas sem sucesso, é claro.

Ele continuou correndo e esbarrando em todo mundo. Ela, a louca de amores por Miroku, corria mais adiante, empurrando todos violentamente e levanto muitos xingos.

- Ei, idiota! Olha por onde anda, sua vaca! – gritou um garoto do terceiro ano, extremamente mal-educado.

Ela, apesar de não tirar os olhos de seu amor, se virou depressa e devolveu-lhe um delicado dedo do meio.

Em toda essa corrida, porém, Miroku avistou quem procurava: uma linda jovem de 15 anos, estatura mediana, cabelos longos, castanhos médios e presos num alto rabo-de-cavalo, olhos grandes e castanhos, um rostinho lindo de anjo e um corpo escultural.

- EEEEEEI! SANGOOOOO! SANGO-CHAN! – gritou ele, gesticulando com os braços, a fim de conseguir chamar a atenção da garota.

Porém, ela sequer olhou para ele. Vai ver ela não escutou, vai ver ela não quis escutar. O fato, é que ela ainda estava chateada com ele, por todas as mancadas que ele lhe havia dado. Portanto, mesmo que ele estivesse chamando-a em sua frente, com certeza ela o ignoraria.

- SANGOOOOOO! – insistia ele. – SANGOOOOOO!

- MIROKUUUUUU! – gritava a outra garota, agora ainda mais perto de alcançá-lo.

- Merda... Mais que menina chata! – pensou ele, olhando-a de relance. De repente, Miroku viu que estava tendo uma partida de futebol entre os jogadores da escola. Sesshoumaru era um que estava lá, jogando. E Rin, claro. Estava torcendo por ele na arquibancada.

O ponto "xis", é que Miroku observou que a líder de torcida gritava com um megafone.

- Hum... Pode dar certo...

Ele correu por todo o campo, assustando a todos ( tá até parecendo jogo de futebol de verdade, igual desses que a gente vê na TV ), chegou bem pertinho da garota com o megafone e disse:

- Se você me emprestar isso aí que tem nas mãos, te dou um beijo no intervalo de amanhã.

- Ok... – assentiu a garota safadamente, enquanto o olhava sem parar e nem via que ele já estava longe.

Miroku subiu na arquibancada e de lá do alto, gritou:

- SANGOOOO!

A menina, que ainda saía de dentro da escola, assustou-se. Ela já reconhecia aquela voz.

- SANGO, POR FAVOR ME ESCUTA!

Ela se encolheu no meio da multidão, tal a vergonha que estava sentindo. Todos a olhavam. Além disso, tentava fazer o tipo "durona", já que estava brava com ele. Ei? Ela estava mesmo? Será que não queria escutá-lo?

- Onegai, Sango-chan... – pediu ele, com o tom de voz bem mais suave.

A adolescente resolveu aceitar o pedido. Mirando-o de longe, fez sinal para ele segui-la. Ele chegou perto da líder de torcida, piscou-lhe ( em forma de agradecimento, desta vez. ) e foi-se.

Todos os estudantes começaram a rir e azarar os dois. Sabiam que estava rolando um clima entre eles.

- Hum... Acho que esses dois vão se acertar... – suspeitou Rin-chan, exibindo um lindo sorriso.

Kagome, cabisbaixa, acabou nem vendo toda aquela barulhada. Assim, voltou para sua casa. Ou melhor, para a casa de sua vovó Kaede. A primavera estava começando a florescer... Sim, mais uma estação começava. As flores das árvores caíam rápidas, seguindo os movimentos dos ventos e das brisas. Os longos cabelos escuros de Kagome esvoaçavam, também acompanhando a mudança do tempo. E suas lágrimas... Idem. Eram lágrimas atrás de lágrimas, gemidos atrás de gemidos... Seu rostinho corado, trazia uma expressão pesada. Sua testa estava enrugada, assim como sua face por um todo.

"_-Kagome..._

_Ele... me chamou pelo nome? Não me chamou de Kikyou desta vez?"_

TUM-DUM...

- Eu sei... Eu sei que era você sendo levado por aquela ambulância, Inu Yasha... O que aconteceu com você, meu amor? Eu quero te ver, mas nem sei aonde te levaram! Além disso...

"_- Hoje mesmo voltaremos para Kyoto, filhinha. Arrume suas coisas, ao chegar da escola."_

- ... Eu voltarei para a minha casa, em Kyoto... Acho que nunca mais te verei... Demo...

As flores de sakura começavam a florescer. O sol estava escondido, em brancas e macias nuvens, que mais pareciam algodões.

- Eu não quero deixar de te ver... Porque...

"_- Kagome, eu te amo..."_

- ... eu te amo, Inu Yasha... Eu te amo, te amo, te amo..! Não conseguirei viver sem você!

Que ironia do destino... Primeiro, Kagome teve de deixar seu antigo amor, Hojo, por conta da grave doença de seu avô. Agora, ela tinha que deixar o seu verdadeiro amor, porque seu avô já está bem e não é mais preciso que morem de favor na casa da vovó Kaede.

A menina parou, no meio da rua deserta e cerrou seus olhos com força, estancando algumas lágrimas. Apertando a mão esquerda com força, tremia muito. Ela estava se segurando... Se segurando, para _não morrer..._

_Without you, I die..._

- Não quero viver sem você, Inu Yasha! Não quero!

PI... PI... PI...

A cirurgia estava delicada, mas parecia que os médicos estavam tendo sucesso. Inu Yasha estava bem. Porém, ainda muito debilitado. Kikyou esperava do lado de fora ansiosa. Ela havia ligado para o Toutosai-san e para o Myouga-san. Eles estavam ao lado dela, também muito preocupados. De repente, o médico apareceu em suas frentes:

- E então, doutor? Como o Inu Yasha está? – indagou Kikyou, correndo depressa até o encontro do profissional.

- Felizmente tudo correu como o esperado e ele está bem. Seu estado é estável. Agora, o colocaremos em observação. Depois o mandaremos para um quarto.

- E poderemos visitá-lo depois? – quis saber o Toutosai, que coçava a orelha com o dedo mindinho compulsivamente.

- Claro, quando ele estiver bem instalado no quarto, poderão vê-lo. – o médico tirou as luvas de borracha e despediu-se dos três. Tinha outra cirurgia para fazer.

Kikyou suspirou, aliviada. Pelo menos ele estava bem...

- Ah... Inu Yasha... – pensou ela.

- Ah, Inu Yasha... – Kagome também pensava.

- ... Como eu te amo..! – as duas pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

PI... PI... PI...

E ele estava quieto, num sono profundo... Sonhando com sabe lá o quê. Quando ele acordaria? Quando ele voltaria a ser o mesmo de antes?

A face de Kagome lhe veio a sua mente conturbada... E ela sorriu.

Kagome chegou em casa muito exausta. Não de cansaço físico, mas sim, cansaço emocional. Ela tentava aceitar a idéia de que nunca mais veria Inu Yasha e que nunca saberia se ele estava bem... Depois daquele incidente...

Com pesar na alma, pegou suas malas e começou a arrumar seus pertences. Logo, logo sua mãe, seu irmão e seus avós voltariam do hospital. E depois, partiriam para Kyoto...

Mas...

Ela não queria voltar... Ela não queria, não queria..! Não desejava perder o _seu_ Inu Yasha. Sim... Porque ele era somente seu e de mais ninguém.

"_Esse será o nosso segredo..."_

Ela jogou a mala na cama e desabou no chão. Em prantos... Chorava... E se lembrava... Da noite dos dois...

"_- O que foi...Inu Yasha?_

_- Nada não... é só amor..."_

"_- Por que tá chorando?_

_- Nada não... é só amor..."_

"_- Eu também... Eu também te amo... Kagome."_

"_- Kagome?_

_- Hai?_

_- Por acaso... eu... te... machuquei?"_

"_- Você vai ficar bem?_

_- Inu Yasha... Eu estou bem, não tem com o que se preocupar..."_

"_-Ka... Kagome... Eu... Aishiteru."_

"_-Kagome..._

_- Hai?_

_- Posso... deitar no seu colo?"_

"_-O seu cheiro... É bom..._

_- Demo... eu pensei..._

_- Não, Kagome. O culpado era eu... Eu estava... mentindo."_

Ela continuou chorando... Chorando muito.

- Inu... – soluçou. – Inu... Yasha... Eu não quero ir embora..!

"_-Não chore. Sempre vou te proteger."_

- Vem... Proteger-me... Inu Yasha...

A pobre menina sabia que não conseguiria se despedir dele... Repentinamente, surgiu-lhe uma inspiração incrível. Pegou uma caneta azul simples e um papel de carta. Instantânea e naturalmente, começou a redigir:

"_**E**stive presa a um outro amor por muito tempo. Porém,_

_**U**m dia te conheci e soube que minha vida poderia mudar. Agora,_

_**T**enho certeza que este doce sentimento_

_**E**stará para sempre dentro do meu coração._

_**A** ânsia de estar com você é intensa.. No entanto sei que_

_**M**esmo estando à distância_

_**O** amor que sinto por ti, nunca acabará._

_**Sayonara, Inu Yasha.**"_

- Eu sei que... Esta carta nunca chegará em suas mãos, mas...

Resolveu deixar tudo aquilo para lá. Pôs-se, então, a arrumar seus pertences. Ela sabia que não havia mais volta.

PI... PI... PI...

Inu Yasha já havia sido colocado num quarto do hospital. Ele estava muito bem. A operação fora um sucesso e ele não teria seqüelas. Kikyou, ao saber que poderia visitá-lo, foi apressada, pois queria ser a primeira a vê-lo.

- Tudo bem, menina... Nós te entendemos. – disse Myouga, mexendo no bigode.

- Essa garota... É aquela daquele dia? – pensou Toutosai.

"_- Ah, sim...acho que já sei quem é..._

_- Olha só...pouco me importa o nome dela...O que importa, é que ela é uma humana, e você sabe muito bem como seu pai amava os humanos...Sabemos disso muito bem, já que a sua mãe era dessa espécie...Portanto, Inu Yasha...Evite magoar os humanos...Isso pode manchar a memória de seu pai..."_

Toutosai achou isso estranho, mas resolveu esquecer do assunto. Kikyou entrou mais do que depressa na sala.

- Você tem 5 minutos. – avisou a enfermeira.

- Entendi.

Ela foi se aproximando da cama de Inu. Este dormia quieto... E por incrível que pareça, seu rosto já não estava mais machucado tanto assim. Ele tinha alguns poucos arranhões e uma cicatriz quase imperceptível, formada por conta da cirurgia.

É... Ele logo, logo voltaria ao normal...

PI... PI... PI...

Um aparelho, que mostrava os batimentos cardíacos do hanyou fazia esse barulhinho sem parar.

PI... PI... PI...

Kikyou olhava para seu amado com um olhar tão piedoso...

Ele respirava tão tranquilamente... Kikyou, então, começou a acariciar a face dele, carinhosamente. Em seguida, passou a mãos por entre seus cabelos prateados e lisos. É... Era ele o seu amor.

Tão lindo e corajoso... Carinhoso... Tão... Tão...

- Eu não tenho palavras para expressar o meu amor por você, meu querido Inu Yasha... – suspirou ela, olhando-o fixamente. De repente... Ele começou a abrir os olhos...

Um pouco lúcido e reconhecendo a jovem, sussurrou quase sem voz:

- Kikyou?

Quando Kagome acabara de arrumar suas malas, sua família chegou em casa.

- Não vai cumprimentar o vovô, filhinha? – disse sua mãe, um tanto assustada pela aparente tristeza de Kagome.

A menina foi pesadamente dar um longo abraço em seu avô. Ela estava feliz por ele, mas a sua tristeza em deixar Inu Yasha e toda a sua vida formada em Tóquio, era muito maior.

- Que bom que o senhor está melhor, vovô. Estou contente pelo senhor. – disse Kagome-chan, demonstrando não felicidade, mas sim, melancolia e agonia.

O velhinho deu um sorrisinho meio cansado. Ainda estava debilitado. A mãe da adolescente, então, perguntou-lhe:

- Já está pronta, filhinha?

- Hai, kasan. Estou pronta.

- Então... Já podemos ir!

- Vamos! Garras retalhadoras de almas! – gritou Souta, animadamente.

Kagome ficou ainda mais triste.

PI... PI... PI...

Kikyou sorriu, ao ver seu amado pronunciar o seu nome.

- Ki... Kikyou... É... Você?

- Shhhh... Não se esforce muito, meu amor... Eu estou aqui... E ficarei sempre ao seu lado...

PAF!

Fecharam as quatro portas do carro e seguiram seu caminho. Estavam voltando para Kyoto. Kagome olhava para a paisagem através da janela com uma vontade terrível de gritar e chorar ainda mais.

- O que foi... Mana? – quis saber Souta, percebendo o quão triste sua irmã mais velha estava.

- Não foi nada, Souta... Volte a brincar.

Ela voltou seu olhar para a janela e começou a olhar aquela paisagem urbana. Tão fria e tão igual... E seu amor, tão quente e apaixonado... Por que tinha de ser assim? Eles haviam ficado tão pouco tempo juntos! Ela nem pôde aproveitar tudo... Queria tê-lo abraçado mais, tê-lo acariciado mais, ter dito mais palavras doces... Queria ter se aventurado mais com suas novas e melhores amigas... Queria ter tido mais aulas naquela escola. Queria ter lanchado mais vezes naquele refeitório e ter feito mais trapalhadas. Desejava ter errado e acertado mais... Desejava continuar lá para poder viver mais um pouco aquele seu lindo conto de fadas. Mas, como ela mesma tinha conhecimento, estórias de fadas não existem. Além disso, ela já não era uma garotinha pequena e ingênua. Já tinha 15 anos e muito mais maturidade. Ela tinha que encarar a realidade: a vida era dura, e nem sempre o que queremos pode se tornar realidade.

Suspirou farta de tudo aquilo. E discretamente, segurava um papelzinho muito bem dobrado numa das mãos...

Um vento gelado entrou dentro daquele quarto. As cortinas brancas e transparentes se agitaram.

- Matte. Fecharei a janela.

Ela chegou perto da janela e a fechou. Em seguida, voltou para perto de Inu Yasha e segurou suas geladas mãos.

- Inu Yasha... Meu amor... Você ficará bem... Não se preocupe, querido...

Ele nada respondeu ou fez. Apenas fechou os olhos.

TOC! TOC!

Alguém batia na porta. Ué... Mas ainda não haviam se passado nem dois minutos!

Kikyou emburrou um pouco a cara e disse que poderiam entrar. Uma linda mulher, vestida com uma roupa de enfermeira, avisou que o tempo havia acabado e que precisaria aplicar uma injeção de soro no paciente.

- Mas eu não posso ficar aqui só por mais alguns instantes? – a garota parecia indignada.

- Eu lamento, senhorita. Mas são as regras. Por favor, retire-se. – pediu a moça cordialmente.

A jovem de 16 anos, quase bufando de ódio, retirou-se da sala e deu uma última olhada em Inu Yasha.

- Daqui a pouco eu volto, amor...

E saiu.

A família Higurashi ainda não havia entrado na estrada. Percorrendo as ruas de Tóquio, passaram na frente de um enorme hospital. O Hospital Central de Tóquio.

Kagome estava cabisbaixa e nem havia ligado para aquele lugar. De repente, uma possibilidade lhe veio na cabeça.

- Kasan, pare o carro, onegai?

A mãe brecou bruscamente.

- O que foi, minha filha? – ela estava assustada.

Kagome, sem responder, saiu correndo em direção àquele hospital. Mas ela não sabia onde ficava a entrada nem nada. Ele era grande demais. Então ela foi para os fundos do hospital e foi olhando de janela em janela, a fim de encontrar seu amado Inu Yasha nalgum quarto.

Ela foi correndo... Correndo...

- Cadê..? Cadê você, Inu Yasha?

Aquela enfermeira era estranha... Tinha os cabelos muito compridos e muito escuros. Seus olhos, que até então eram claros, tornaram-se vermelhos e sua dentição pareceu mudar. O olhar bastante sereno que antes tinha, tornou-se maléfico e maldoso...

- Ó, queridinho... – ela iniciou.

Kagome estava desesperada e quase desistindo, já que havia olhado quase todas as janelas e não o havia encontrado.

Repentinamente...

Seus olhinhos se arregalaram.

TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM..TUM-DUM...

Ela havia tomado um choque.

TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...

- Então você está achando que vai se curar e tudo vai voltar a ser a mesma coisa de antes? – continuou a mulher de olhos avermelhados, enquanto preparava a seringa com alguma substância estranha, viscosa e amarelada.

Kagome deparou-se com uma estranha mulher, vestida com um uniforme branco, preparando uma injeção. Mas, olhem só..! Inu Yasha estava lá! Era ele! Era ele!

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

- Eu preciso entrar lá e vê-lo... – pensava a garota, com uma ansiedade terrível.

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

- Bem, mas pode ficar tranqüilo, que eu vou me encarregar de te ajudar. – prosseguia a enfermeira.

TUM-DUM...

O meio youkai abriu os olhos novamente e percebeu que aquela mulher não lhe era estranha...

- Ei, ela não é aquela garota? Aquela que ficou com o Kouga, lá na sala da Kagura-sama? – pensou ele.

TUM-DUM...

A moça terminou de preparar o que fazia. Lentamente foi se aproximando do rapazinho meio demônio... Ele estava começando a sentir perigo no ar, já que ela tinha um olhar muito macabro.

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

- Será que eu bato na janela? – pensou Kagome. – Não... Acho melhor não... – ela corou de leve, pensando na possibilidade de Inu Yasha vê-la naquele momento.

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

A jovem enfermeira foi aproximando a seringa... Ela mirava num dos braços de Inu Yasha...

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

- Ei, Kagome! O que está fazendo aí? – perguntou a mãe, olhando-a de longe.

A menina achou melhor ir até lá.

- Er... mamãe... É que...

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

A seringa estava cada vez mais próxima, mas Inu Yasha não tinha como se defender...

**Fim da 1° fase...**

**Continua...**

**Alunos, abram seus dicionários!**

**Hai- **Sim

**Kami-sama- **Deus

**Batyan- **Vó ; Vovó

**Onegai- **Ah, por favor, sim? ; Por favor?

**Tousan- **Papai

**Houshi- **Monge

**Gomene-** Desculpa

**San- **Sufixo acrescentado a um nome, em forma de respeito. Equivalente a "senhor" ou "dona".

**Chan- **Sufixo acrescentado a um nome, especialmente feminino, em forma de carinho e afeto. Equivalente a "inho" ou "inha". Ex.: Sakura-chan – Sakurinha.

**Sama- **Sufixo acrescentado a um nome, em forma de profundo respeito. Ex.: Rin, no anime, chama Sesshoumaru de Sesshoumaru-sama, pois o respeita profundamente.

**Kun- **Sufixo acrescentado a nomes masculinos, especialmente de garotos e rapazes.

**Nani- **O quê?

**Douzo- **Por favor?

**Li kara- **Está bem!

**Aishiteru- **Eu te amo. ; Eu amo você.

**Hanyou- **Meio humano, meio demônio

**Matte- **Espere!

**Kasan- **Mamãe

**Ikimasho- **Vamos!

**Obaasan- **Avó ; Vovó

**What?**

Usei duas frases em inglês. Aqui vãos suas traduções:

"_I´ll always protect you. So, don´t cry." "Whithout you, I die."_

Eu sempre vou te proteger. Então, não chore. Sem você, eu morro.

**Let´s play now, everybody!**

Bom, um dia desses tive uma idéia até boa, pra deixar o ambiente Love School mais divertido. Qual foi a idéia?

Bem, o plano é o seguinte. Agora, teremos destaques em cada capítulo!

- Ohhhhhhh... – dizem vocês.

Rsrsrsrsrsssss... É isso mesmo. Existem algumas regrinhas a serem seguidas, mas, se elas forem executadas corretamente, com certeza essa idéia vai sair divinamente bem!

**Regras:**

1) Para ser destaque na fanfic Love School, é preciso que você seja um leitor dela.

2) É necessário conhecer a história da fanfic, assim como seus personagens.

3) Nada de briguinhas ou intrigas. Essa idéia foi criada para haver mais divertimento e interação entre os leitores.

4) Toda vez que vocês forem responder alguma pergunta ou eu passar algum desafio, colocarei uma palavra chave, que deverá ser escrita na hora de participar.

5) Agora, quando vocês forem deixar uma review, escrevam a palavra _Loving_.

6) Regras são feitas para serem seguidas, até porque é necessário um bom andamento das coisas. Aqui não deverá ser diferente, viram? Respeitem todas as regras!

7) Mudei de idéia. Quando deixarem uma review, escrevam _Love School_, de preferência, no meio de seu comentário, para que, algum preguiçoso que não leu as regras, não saiba que é preciso ter essas palavras para participar.

Mais uma coisa. O destaque será escolhido por esta pergunta:

"**_Qual é o seu casal preferido em Love School? Por quê?"_**

O leitor que escrever a melhor resposta, será destaque no próximo capítulo! Participem!

_O "Let´s play now, everybody", é de total autoria de Soraa, sendo, portanto, proibida a cópia total ou parcial de idéias ou nomes. Cópia é crime e crime é denunciado! Portanto, nada de copycats! _

**Gomen nasai.**

**Bem, gente. Como devem ter percebido no título... Quero pedir desculpas. Desculpas pela minha demora em postar. Desculpas por não ter dado nenhuma satisfação. Mas saibam, queridos, que tenho muitos motivos... Da minha parte, postaria como sempre, num determinado período, para que vocês tivessem tempo de ler o capítulo e comentarem. Mas, nesses últimos dias, minha vida mudou por completo. Agora, comecei a fazer cursinho para poder fazer o colegial numa escola técnica. Por este motivo, não estou tendo mais tempo nem de usar a Internet e muito menos de escrever. Está difícil... Eu estou tendo que estudar como louca, já que quero passar numa dessas escolas. Porém, saibam que não me esqueci de vocês e muito menos de Love School. Pretendo continuar com a história até o final e eu espero do fundo do meu coração, que vocês me compreendam e que continuem junto comigo até o último capítulo. Certo? Espero reviews, viu? n.n**

**Soraa falando...**

Não! Não me matem! Eu sei que fui realmente cruel com o Inu Yasha e a Kagome... Mas. Os dois separados... Como viveriam? Acho que todos temos essa curiosidade. Além disso, o motivo da Kagome ter ido para Tóquio, foi a doença de seu avô! Se ela não voltasse mais para sua terra natal, vocês poderiam pensar:

- Ué? Será que esse velho não melhora nunca? Ou será que morreu e ainda não sabemos?

Rrsrsrsrsrsrsrss... Por esse e outros motivos, separei os dois. u.u Sim, os dois, agora, não se verão por um tempo. E parece que eles estão com problemas. Será mesmo essa enfermeira a tal garota que apareceu na sala de Kagura-sama, no dia em que ela levou Inu Yasha à loucura, com seu oral incrível?

Noooossa... Que confusão! E agora, como Kagome viverá em Kyoto sem o Inu e sem suas amigas tão queridas Sango e Rin?

Como Hojo ficará nessa história? Será que ele voltará para Kyoto também, ou ele cometerá uma loucura?

E os sete irmãos? Irão se safar dessa? Qual será o motivo de Bankotsu ter aceitado participar dessa falcatrua? Será que ele sente algo pela Kagome?

E Jakotsu? O que será que ele está tramando para o Inu Yasha? Conseguirá ele tirar a sua tão desejada casquinha?

O quê? Sango e Miroku vão conversar? O que será que vai dar entre eles dois? Será que finalmente vão se acertar?Rrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrss... Quantas, quantas perguntas, não? Mas fiquem calmos, tudo virá a tona no momento certo! n.n

E este capítulo, foi o **final da primeira fase** de Love School. Sim, ainda tem muita coisa pela frente e eu espero que acompanhem até o final! Até porque, tenho certeza que vocês querem ver a conclusão dessas lindas e loucas histórias de amor, entre Sango&Miroku, Rin&Sesshoumaru e Kagome&InuYasha.

Ah! Mais uma coisinha, queridos: Love School **ganhou uma comunidade no Orkut!** Eu já avisei isso no capítulo anterior, mas reforçarei mais uma vez agora. **Para encontrarem a comunidade,** façam o login de vocês no Orkut e em seguida, acessem o meu perfil aqui em Nele, encontrarão o link da comunidade na minha homepage. Cliquem no link e estarão na **comunidade Love School!** Depois, a parte mais óbvia, **é se juntarem à comunidade!**

Nela, poderão esclarecer dúvidas, mandar suas opiniões, elogiarem, criticarem e comentarem sobre os capítulos. Além disso, terão joguinhos toscos, porém divertidos, para que não fiquem entediados! XDD

Portanto, façam esse ser baka ainda mais feliz! Participem da comunidade!

Agora sim... o "Tomate" aqui já acabou o que tinha de dizer! Mil kissus...

Soraa.

**Love Club**

**Kagome love Inu Yasha Forever- **Huhauahauahaa... Ate eu tenho pena do Inuzinho, keridaaa... T-T Mas, a historia tem q ter algum drama, nom? Me fala o q axou desse cap, oks? Kissus, linda!

**Hinata-chan- **Ai, miguinha... As coisas estao fluindo de um modo meio estranho, na minha concepcao. Esses jovenzinhos de Love School estao cada dia mais confusos! Bem, entre o Sesshy e a Rin esta td as mil maravilhas, mas... Agora, com esses ultimos acontecimentos, creio que o momento love deles ainda va demorar um poukinho. Bom, nem tanto, porque, afinal, eles se amam, naum? Ou c axa q aguentarao por muito tempo o fogo da paixao? Rsrsrsrsrrsssss... Arigatou por acompanhar a fic desde o comeco, Hinata-chan! Saiba, que mesmo naum te conhecendo pessoalmente, vc eh muito especial para mim! Mil kissus!

**Kagome Universe- **Huhauahuahuaaaa... Ai, miga... Vc sempre taum bem humorada! n.n Bom, jah viu que jah foram varias reviravoltas, neh? O que c axa q vai acontecer, agora que a Kagome esta lah vendu td q esta acontecendo no hospital? E kem sera essa enfermeira esquisita? Por que ela iria kerer liquidar o Inu-kun? Huhauahuahuhaaa... Tenho certeza que vc tah curiosa, neh? Bjao, miga! Arigatou por sempre passar aki!

**Nanda Yukimura- **Aie, meu amor... Hojo no poco com a Samara? O.o Assim jah eh ser mah demais com o pobre chifrudinho... XDD rsrsrsrsrsrsss... Benzinhu, logo logo te mando a fic por e-mail pra vc ver, viu? Arigatou por td, por ser minha melhor amiga, por escrever uma fic junto cmg, por passar sempre aki... Por ouvir minhas idiotices... Tudinho! Eu te amo e sempre te amarei, porque vc eh minha melhor amigona desse mundo, Pepa! Te adolu MUITO!

**Deza-chan- **Eh, a Kagome foi realmente muito grossa com o pobrezinho do Hojo... E agora, como ele reagira? Sera q ele cometera uma loukura? Bem, vamos esperar, neh? E tomara q ele naum faca nada de errado... Ufa! Bom, mas tomara mesmo q o Inu e a Kagome facam as pazes, neh? Apesar q agora vai ser dificil... ¬¬ Ela vai voltar pra Kyoto! Kissus!

**Hiwatari Satiko- **Huahuahuaaa... Tudo bem! Pelo menos vc tinha interesse em saber algo sobre a fic! Isso me dexou super feliz! Bem, esperamos q Sango e Miroku se resolvam, neh? No proximo cap pode pintar um clima! Kissus, kerida! Q bom q sempre voltara!

**Princesayoukai100- **Rrsrsrsrrss... Miga, miga! Eh, concordo! O Inu e a Kagome morando juntos! Huhauhauhauahuaaa... A coisa nom ia prestar! Bom, em relacao ao seu pedido... Eu posso ate ajudar, mas naum terei mt tempo, pq agora toh fazenu cursinho! Mas pode contar cmg pro q der e vier! Te adolu!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto- **Ai, mana... Gostou mesmoooo? Huhauhauhaaa... Eh e eu axu q vai dar casamento MESMO entre a Sango-chan e o Miroku-kun! C viu? O q acontecera no proximo cap? Hu-hu-hu... E eu toh pensando em um hentai pro Sesshy e pra Rin. Sera q c tem alguma boa ideia? Huhauhauahuahuaaa... Te adolu muitaum, mana kerida! Ow, c tem blog? C tiver, me avisa pra eu acessar! Kissus!

**Erika- **Hum... Ainda estou decidindo se ela vai ou naum pra Kyoto. Mas 90 por cento das chances dizem que SIM, q ela ira para Kyoto. Jah imaginou como eles fikariam mais kawaiis com saudades um do outro? E depois, um fim bem emocionante. Alias, arigatou pelo elogio! Tah gostandu mesmo? Q otimo! E eu estou adorando suas visitinhas e seus comentarios em cada capitulo! Vc eh mt importante para mim, kerida! Kissus!

**Manu Higurashi- **Hhauauauhauaa.. Eh as coisas estaum cada vez mais estranhas em Love School! A Kikyou estava com o Inu no quarto do hospital quando uma mulher estranha entrou lah e comecou a tentar dar uma injecao estranha nele... Hum... No que sera q vai dar? Huhauhauhaa... Esta curiosa? Entaum eu te aconselho a continuar lendo, miga! Arigatou por sempre passar aki! Kissus e mais Kissus!

**Aline- **Huhauhauhaaa... NAO! Naum se preocupe! Naum vou deformar o Inuzinho naum! Se axa q eu chegaria a este ponto de loukura? Huhauhauauahaa... Claro q naum! Ai, miguinhaaa... Brigadinho pelo consolo, eu tava mesmo precisando. Ainda bem q akela tristeza chata jah passou! Agora toh eh cansada, de tanto q tenhu q estudar! Mas, como sempre existe uma recompensa lah na frente... Continuarei ate o final! Agradeco-te muito por sempre passar aki e deixar um recadinho! E arigatou por gostar da minha fic! Tmb gosto de vc! n.n

**Srta. Jessica-** Axu q naum preciso dizer mais nada, neh, miga? Huhauhauhauhaa... AH! Arigatou e kissus!

**Belinha-chan- **Huhauhauhahauaa... Arigatou! Arigatou! Arigatou! Valeu pelos elogios, kerida! Bom, axu q jah sabe mais um poukinho do que vai acontecer com o Inu e a K-chan! Mas... nom vou dizer mais nada senao perde a graca! XDD AH! Naum se preocupe! O Naraku vai se ferrar legal! he-he... Kissus!

**Kate Sparrow- **Arigatou! Arigatou! Arigatou! Arigatou! Arigatou! n.n Te adoru! E pode dexar. Nunca pararei de escrever. Depois dessa, vc se tornou uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Arigatou! Kissus e mais Kissus!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A música usada neste capítulo da fanfic Love School, foi **Every Heart – Minna no Kimochi**, interpretada pela cantora **Kwon BoA.** _


	21. Amando docemente

**Destaque do capítulo 21: Hinata-chan**

Omedetou, Hinata-chan! Continue assim! Sua resposta foi simples, porém meiga e muito sincera! Adorei! n.n

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Love School – Início da 2° fase**

**Capítulo 21 – Amando docemente.**

- Ei, Kagome! O que está fazendo aí? – perguntou a mãe, olhando-a de longe.

A menina achou melhor ir até lá.

- Er... Mamãe... É que...

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

A mulher de longas madeixas pretas estava a milímetros do braço do hanyou, que a encarava desesperado, sem nenhuma força sequer de gritar. Ele se remexia na cama muito agitado, tentando pedir socorro ou fugir dali. Olhando para a janela, viu, de longe, uma garota parecida com... Não, não poderia ser a Kagome.

Ela já não falava mais com ele e o clima entre os dois era tenso. Além disso, como ela poderia saber o que lhe tinha acontecido? Naqueles poucos segundos, sua vida foi passando em sua mente como um curto flash de uma câmera fotográfica.

"_Ó, filhinho... Não chore, a mamãe vai cuidar de você..."_

" _Filho, não seja medroso! Haja como o homem que é!"_

" _Por isso, Inu Yasha. Não faça mal aos humanos. Do contrário, manchará a memória de seu pai."_

"_E aê mano? Pronto pra catar umas gatinhas?"_

"_Inu Yasha, você gostou do meu quimono?"_

"_Deixe eu ver o que tem no seu bolso!"_

"_AHHHHHH... INU YASHA, AISHITERUUUU..."_

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

Parecia que aquele era o fim da linha. Ele já podia sentir a ponta fininha daquela seringa assustadora penetrar em seu braço quando...

- Eu exijo que melhorem esta porcaria desse serviço! Eu não fiquei nem cinco minutos aqui, exijo uma explicação! E da onde vieram essas merdas de "regras", que essa enfermerazinha citou?

A porta do quarto foi aberta bruscamente. E adivinhem quem era? Kikyou...

- Anda doutor! Explique-me este fato! Ou eu terei que reclamar isso na justiça?... Claro, porque que eu saiba isso é antiético...

- Calma senhorita. Eu resolverei isso agora mesmo – assentiu o médico, totalmente amedrontado com a fúria daquela jovenzinha.

- Bom mesmo...

O homem, de aproximadamente uns 45 anos dirigiu-se até a tal "enfermeira" e ordenou que ela se retirasse. Neste ponto, a mulher estranha já não estava mais com aquele olhar maligno, diabólico. Seus olhos voltaram a ser claros, e aquela expressão bondosa e gentil voltou ao seu rosto.

- Hai, doutor. – concordou ela cordialmente.

Porém, ao fechar a porta...

- Merda... "Ele" não vai gostar nenhum pouco disso... – e saiu.

- Peço desculpas pelo transtorno, senhorita...

- Kikyou.

- Sim, senhorita Kikyou. A deixarei a sós com seu amigo. Suminasen.

E em seguida o médico saiu de lá também. Ufa... Dessa você escapou, Inu Yasha...

Algumas lágrimas escorreram dos olhos de Kikyou.

- Ó, Inu Yasha! – e ela correu até o pé da cama, agarrando com força uma das mãos trêmulas do garoto. – Meu amor...

Ele permaneceu calado e tentando procurar a tal garota do lado de fora. Havia cismado.

- Inu Yasha... Eu não agüentei e...

De repente, ele falou.

- Kikyou...

- Hai? – perguntou ela ansiosa.

- Será que você poderia me deixar sozinho? Eu quero descansar um pouco, pensar na vida... Mas... Sozinho, tá bom?

O.O

Ela ficou com os olhos arregalados, tal a surpresa que aquele pedido lhe havia causado. Mas, para não o deixar nervoso, resolveu aceitar.

- Li kara... Eu venho te ver mais tarde... – houve tristeza e desânimo na voz.

Inu Yasha esperou até que a menina fechasse a porta. Depois disso, com alguma dificuldade, ajeitou-se melhor na cama, a fim de poder analisar com mais precisão aquela estranha menina virada de costas.

- Mãe, onegai eu só preciso olhar uma coisinha lá dentro e eu já venho, tá?

- Mas o que está acontecendo, Kagome? – a mulher não entendia nada.

- É que um dos meus amigos da escola sofreu um acidente e está naquele quarto. Eu só quero ver como ele está e já venho.

Meio desconfiada, a mãe de Kagome voltou para o carro. Em seguida, lentamente, a menina voltou à janela.

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

O que ela não esperava...

TUM-DUM...

... É que ela se depararia com um par de expressivos olhos cor de mel a olhando com ternura e amor...

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

As maçãs de seu rosto ficaram ainda mais rosadas. De seus olhinhos castanhos, pequenas gotículas cristalinas começaram a escorrer... E em suas mãos... _A carta_.

O meio youkai fitava sua jovem amada com uma angústia terrível. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia vergonha pelos últimos acontecimentos, tinha uma vontade enorme de levantar e ir correndo nos braços de Kagome, dar-lhe um forte abraço, um longo beijo e... Dizer a ela que a ama.

A garota deu um derradeiro passo, ficando bem próxima da janela fechada. Apenas o vidro separava os dois...

Ele tentou se levantar com muita dificuldade, mas logo fora detido pela adolescente, que lhe fez um suplicante pedido para que parasse. Inu Yasha a obedeceu, mas ainda assim, não conseguia se conter. Ele tentava estancar as muitas lágrimas que insistiam em sair de seus olhos. Não queria que Kagome o visse chorando... Mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil, já que a emoção de vê-la era gigantesca. Parecia que eles não se falavam há séculos... Era como se ele pudesse sentir que não se veriam nunca mais...

Kagome abriu a janela devagarzinho. Delicadamente, entrou no quarto e fechou a janela de novo, por conta do forte vento que soprava. Inu Yasha olhava-a, tão indefeso e vulnerável... Não era o mesmo valentão da escola... Agora, parecia um ser normal, de altos e baixos, de sentimentos.

Ambos nada diziam, até porque não sabiam o que falar. Uma química estranha estava rolando entre os dois e o que mais queriam naquele instante, eram se abraçar e se beijar. Mas... Ressentimentos rondavam os dois...

" _Sim... Eu fiz uma aposta..."_

E esses ressentimentos pareciam ser ainda maiores que aquele forte amor que ambos sentiam um pelo outro. Kagome, num momento, tentou ser fria e desviar seu olhar amargurado do de Inu Yasha. Mas após míseros segundos, voltou a olhá-lo. Porém desta vez, surpreendeu-se com o que viu: dezenas de lágrimas inundavam os olhos âmbares do pobre hanyou.

"_Mesmo que eu queira esconder_

_O que eu sinto aqui dentro de mim_

_Meus olhos não param de dizer_

_Que eu te amo tanto assim"_

Ela sentiu uma vontade tão grande de abraçá-lo e de dizer-lhe: "Não chore meu amor. Eu nunca te deixarei. Sempre estarei do seu lado e sempre te amarei." Mas... Ela não podia fazer isso! Não depois de tanta coisa ruim que ela havia passado por causa dele. Mas será que ela não estava sendo orgulhosa demais? Ele a olhava tão suplicante e desesperado que seu coração já tentava lhe pular a garganta.

Seu corpinho magro tremia compulsivamente e o hanyou tentava se levantar, porém sem sucesso. Ele estava se sentindo um inútil, um inválido, um "zé ninguém". Mal conseguia se levantar! Não poderia, neste caso, nem se achar um homem! Que merda... – pensava ele.

- Espere. – disse a menina com uma voz rouca.

Ele a olhou confuso. Kagome se aproximou da cama e logo estava bem em frente de seu amado Inu. Com a cabeça baixa, o rosto ruborizado, as mãos trêmulas e os olhos marejados de lágrimas, Kagome deu a Inu Yasha um envelope branco e simples. Hum... Então ela conseguiu entregar a carta!

Ainda confuso, o garoto pegou a correspondência. A garota de 15 anos continuou com a cabeça baixa. De repente, fora surpreendia por uma mão masculina que acariciava seu rosto suavemente. Angustiada, tocou na mão na mesma intensidade. E o rosto de Inu Yasha estava se aproximando do rostinho dela para um beijo...

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

- Não! Eu não posso!

E ela se desvencilhou do rapazinho rapidamente e saiu do local.

- Vamos, mãe!

- Poxa! Você demorou! Eu já ia te buscar! – reclamou a mulher.

Inu Yasha... Pobrezinho... Ainda estava em choque...

Por que ela o abandonou daquele jeito? Por quê?

- Kagome... – choramingava – Kagome...

Por mais que ele quisesse negar, ele precisava muito dela. Porque o amor que por ela sentia, era arrebatador, louco, intenso, mágico, sincero... Não seria fácil perdê-la e muito menos substituí-la. Olhando para o lado da cama, viu o pequeno envelope... Triste, pegou-o e abriu-o. Em seguida, começou a lê-lo.

"_**E**stive presa a um outro amor por muito tempo. Porém,_

_**U**m dia te conheci e soube que minha vida poderia mudar. Agora,_

_**T**enho certeza que este doce sentimento_

_**E**stará para sempre dentro do meu coração._

_**A** ânsia de estar com você é intensa... No entanto sei que_

_**M**esmo estando à distância_

_**O** amor que sinto por ti, nunca acabará._

_**Sayonara, Inu Yasha.**"_

O garoto continuou em estado de choque. Então... Quer dizer que Kagome iria partir?

Sango andava na frente, meio aborrecida, meio constrangida. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar no que o louco e idiota do Miroku havia feito. Uma coisa era certa: ela seria o assunto por pelo menos um mês inteiro. Miroku, afobado e cansado, pedia para que ela parasse um pouco, para que ele pudesse descansar, mas ela não lhe dava ouvidos. Ainda estava brava com ele. Peraí! Ela estava né? Ou não?

- Ei, Sango-chan... Me dá um desconto! Eu tive que correr duas vezes aquele campo inteiro! Será que não sente dó de mim?

- E você? Você sente de mim? Você se lembra de mim nos momentos em que dá mancada? Meu... Meu, eu nem sei o que dizer de você... Você age como um estúpido, um ridículo! Se acha que vou eu te perdoar fazendo essa ceninha, está MUITO enganado! Eu não nasci ontem e nem anteontem! Já sou bem grandinha pra saber que você é um devasso e delinqüente e que só está a fim de me usar e depois me jogar fora! Portanto, pára de me atazanar!

Não era bem isso que ela queria ter dito... Mas era o que estava entalado e ela precisava desabafar.

- Ei... Ei... Não precisa ser tão dura assim... – disse ele com uma voz suave e constrangida. Ela, porém, nem o olhou nos olhos. Estava virada de costas e com os braços cruzados. Porém, seu coração fervilhava por dentro, louco de paixão, e tentando fazer de tudo para que agüentasse aquela arrebatadora vontade que a menina sentia de beijá-lo.

Miroku foi se aproximando devagar de Sango.

- Não chegue perto de mim! – ordenou ela com aparente frieza.

Ele deu dois passos para trás, mas logo percebeu uns barulhinhos pequeninos de choro. Sem mais agüentar, tocou de leve no braço de Sango-chan e virou-a de frente para si. Logo percebeu o quanto ela chorava.

- Você... Você...

- Solte-me. – disse ela, mais chorando do que falando.

- Você... Está chorando?

Não! Ela tá plantando batata no concreto! (1) É claro que está chorando!

A garota desviou o seu olhar, para não contemplar aquele rosto que ela tanto almejava.

- Sango, olha pra mim. – a voz foi firme e grave.

Ela o obedeceu.

- Não é do seu feitio andar por aí choramingando feito bebê. Pare de fazer isso. Eu nem sequer me expliquei!

O.O

Ela se espantou e logo não chorava mais.

- Posso começar agora?

- Er... Bem... – o rosto da menina corou mais do que nunca, já que o rapazinho o tocava com leveza e ele estava muito próximo dela. – Pode...

- Olha. Eu queria... Sinceramente... Te pedir as minhas mais humildes desculpas. Eu sei que não tenho sido um garoto exemplar. Sei também que tenho te provocado muita tristeza. Mas saiba que não foi minha intenção. O Problema é que eu nunca uso meu cérebro! Na maioria das vezes, penso sempre com outra cabeça, mas...

Sango começou a rir. Riu... Riu... Bom, ela achou alguma piada engraçada.

- Pode... – soluçou um pouco, por conta das risadas repentinas. – Continuar...

- Bem... Continuando... Na maioria das vezes eu penso com outra cabeça, só que...

- HUAHAUAUHAUHUAHUAHAHHAAA... – ela não pôde segurar as risadas cada vez mais altas.

- Qual é a graça? – perguntou o jovenzinho, constrangido que só ele.

- Huhauauhauhauhahauhahaa... – ela não conseguiu responder. – " Na maioria das vezes eu penso com outra cabeça..." Huhauauhauhauhauhaa... Essa foi boa, Miroku, muito boa! Às vezes você é bem hilário...!

¬¬'

Ele ficou olhando para a menina com uma cara de tonho. Realmente não esperava que o momento "love" se transformaria no momento "ridiculous". Não mesmo. Aos poucos, no entanto, as gargalhadas foram cessando... Cessando... Depois Sango se acalmou, pediu desculpas e solicitou que ele prosseguisse.

- Bem... Tem certeza que não vai me interromper desta vez?

- Aham. – respondeu ela, sorrindo de leve.

- Bom... Então como eu dizia...

- Por favor, não repita "aquilo" de novo senão eu volto a rir.

- Ok... ¬¬"

- Tá, pode continuar. n.n

- Ca-ham! Como eu dizia...

- AH, CALA A BOCA E BEIJA LOGO!

O casal olhou assustado para trás. Depararam-se com... Simplesmente a escola toda olhando para eles!

O.O""

- Ow, meu? Cê num é macho não? Cata a mina e beija ela logo, cara! – disse um rapaz rindo sem parar.

- BEIJA! BEIJA! BEIJA! BEIJA! BEIJA! BEIJA! – torciam todos. – BEIJA! BEIJA! BEIJA! BEIJA!

Sango, agora, tinha milhares de gotas de nervosismo pelo rosto, vermelho feito pimentão. Será que ele a beijaria? Justo naquele momento?

- "Mas eu não estou pronta psicologicamente..." – pensava desesperada.

- BEIJA! BEIJA! BEIJA! BEIJA! BEIJA! BEIJA! BEIJA! – continuavam. – BEIJA! BEIJA! BEIJA! BEIJA!

Sem demandas, Miroku enlaçou-a nos braços e penetrou sua língua dentro da boca dela. Beijaram-se bastante, enquanto ouviam animados aplausos da platéia. Em seguida, quando tomavam fôlego, o garoto foi até o ouvido de Sango e sussurrou:

- Quer namorar comigo?

Ela ficou estática e seu coração disparou a mil por hora. Seu rosto tingiu-se de vermelho e seus olhos de lágrimas.

- Dá licença, povooo! – disse Rin, esbarrando em todo mundo. – Todos pra fora... Vamos deixar que os pombinhos se acertem sozinhos, tá? Eles não precisam de velas. Vamos! Caiam fora!

- Ahhhhhhhhh... – lamentaram e saíram.

Rin deu uma última piscadela para a amiga e também saiu, sendo seguida por Sesshoumaru, que a olhava seriamente.

- Haha... Aqueles dois... – comentou a garotinha, enquanto pegava numa das mãos do namorado.

Ele nada respondeu. Parecia estar pensando noutra coisa...

TUM-DUM...

Os grandes olhos inocentes da menina fitaram aquele jovem sério e alto com curiosidade.

- Sesshy... Algum problema? – perguntou ela carinhosamente.

- Não... Não é nada... – ele tentou desviar do assunto, mas seu rosto corado o denunciava: ele tinha SIM algum problema.

Ela deu umas leves risadinhas.

- Olha, se você quiser me falar alguma coisa... Pode dizer! Eu estou aqui para te ouvir. Afinal, somos namorados.

Ele, ainda vermelhinho, continuou a mirar aquele lindo rosto. Queria falar, mas sua timidez parecia ser mais forte.

- Bom... É que...

Sesshoumaru não era um menino tímido. Bem, não com as demais pessoas. Mas, por causa de seu forte sentimento que nutria por Rin, não conseguia se expressar direito. Não conseguia ser ele mesmo. E isso o incomodava muito. Até para dizer um "Eu te amo" ele tinha que ficar treinando umas 10 mil vezes olhando no espelho!

- Querido... Seja você mesmo...

Opa! Ela adivinhou a charada!

- Ser... Eu mesmo? – perguntou ele ainda mais envergonhado.

- Claro! Ó, a gente está mais íntimo agora, não estamos? Então, você não precisa pensar em tudo o que for falar. Pode ser mais franco, mais solto. Estamos juntos para nos conhecermos, não é mesmo?

Ele assentiu fazendo um sim com a cabeça.

- Então? – ela continuou sorrindo. – Acho que não preciso dizer mais nada, né?

Sesshy devolveu um lindo sorriso tímido.

- Eu... Vou tentar.

- E pode contar comigo, caso precise de ajuda!

Sorriram ainda mais largamente. E em seguida, beijaram-se com uma meiguice incrível. Sesshoumaru, por ser muito alto, inclinou-se em direção de Rin, enquanto esta enlaçou seus braços no pescoço do rapaz. Ambos se acariciavam com ternura e amor... Ai... O amor... Como era lindo! Principalmente com aqueles dois.

Após o longo beijo, ficaram se olhando, calados. E, criando coragem, Sesshoumaru começou.

- Rin-chan... Eu tenho... Dois pedidos...

- Dois? – sorriu. – Tudo bem. Estou te escutando.

- Bem... O primeiro é... É que... Eu queria te convidar... Pra ver um filme comigo... Na minha casa... Você aceita?

Ela sorriu ainda mais abertamente, com os olhinhos brilhando de felicidade.

- Claro! Claro que eu aceito Sesshy! Quando?

- Quando você quiser...

- Então pode ser hoje? – perguntou ela entusiasmada.

- Pode. – ele ainda estava corado.

- Então tá! Tá combinado!

Riram por uns segundos.

- E qual é o outro pedido?

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

De vermelhinho, Sesshoumaru foi para o grau vermelhão. O garoto ficou tão ruborizado e constrangido, que por um momento sentiu vontade de fazer xixi! Claro que ele não chegou a este ponto, mas...

Enfiou a mão no bolso com destreza e de dentro dele tirou... Uma pequenina caixinha folheada a prata.

TUM-DUM...

Rin, ao olhar para o pequeno objeto, sentiu um frio na barriga, já que suspeitava do que aquilo era.

- Rin-chan...

TUM-DUM...

- Hai? – respondeu ela, com a voz bem baixinha.

Ele foi abrindo a caixinha lentamente, até que ela esteve totalmente aberta e reluzindo o brilho daquele lindo anel de prata com um maravilhoso diamante lapidado em formato de coração.

- Você aceita... Ter compromisso comigo?

Rin olhou surpresa para seu amado e para o anelzinho. Olhou para ele de novo e depois para o anel. Ela não podia acreditar naquilo... Era um sonho ou o quê? O Sesshoumaru estava lhe pedindo para ter um relacionamento mais sério? Que maravilha!

Completamente feliz, a garota o abraçou e o beijou.

- É claro... É claro que eu aceito _meu amor..._

Sesshy esboçou um largo sorriso ao ouvir as duas últimas palavras e fechou os olhos. Quis sentir aquelas carícias com mais intensidade. Afinal, ele nunca pensou que amaria alguém tanto assim. E que seria tão amado como ele era.

- Rin-chan...

- Sim?

- Eu te amo...

Aprofundaram ainda mais o abraço.

- Eu também...

Kagome e sua família já estavam na estrada há horas. E a pobre menina, coitada, estava completamente calada e chorosa. Encostada na janela do carro, olhava para aquela fria paisagem com muita angústia e desgosto. Se pelo menos ela tivesse se separado de seus amigos de uma forma mais feliz... Bom, na verdade nenhuma despedida é feliz, mas ela podia, pelo menos, ter avisado a todos. Como será que estão a, Sango e a Rin-chan? E Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Kikyou..? Como será que estão todos os seus amigos e inimigos? E onde estarão as suas alegrias e lembranças? Mas... O pior de tudo é... Como está Inu Yasha? Qual foi a reação dele, após ler sua carta? Será que gostou? Será que achou patético? Infantil? Idiota?

Será que ele ainda a ama, depois de tantas coisas? Será que ela conseguiria esquecê-lo um dia? Uma coisa era certa. Se fosse para ela arrancar Inu Yasha de suas memórias, demoraria muito tempo. Porque o amor que ela sente por ele, é realmente muito intenso e profundo. Muito sincero e lindo. Não é nada fácil apagar uma pessoa que é assim tão estimada.

"_Nos meus sonhos eu sempre vou te procurar,_

_Pra poder te falar,_

_Que sem teu amor, não há luz, calor, o meu mundo é frio..."_

- Inu Yasha... Eu queria ter ficado perto de você por mais tempo... – pensou, enquanto chorava.

"_Tem tantas coisas que eu quero te mostrar, _

_Que eu quero te contar_

_Nos meus sonhos bons, da minha vida, da dor_

_Com todos os sons do meu amor..."_

- Agora... A única maneira de dizer que te amo é...

"_Peço pro vento te levar_

_Meu beijo_

_E te contar que eu te amo_

_Meu maior desejo..."_

E no hospital...

- Kagome...

"_Peço pro vento te levar_

_Meu beijo_

_E te contar que eu te amo_

_Meu maior desejo..."_

- Inu... Yasha...

E havia mais alguém partindo... Hojo, o pobre garoto traído, decidiu, após um breve momento de loucura, que viajaria. Viajaria para algum lugar, descansar sua mente. Tentar esquecer de seus problemas... Juntou suas economias e, sem nem mesmo dizer aos seus pais, foi a um cruzeiro, rumo a... _Kagoshima_.

Sentia-se mal, triste, desolado. Ainda pensava em Kagome. O tempo todo. Mas ele tinha que concordar que seria muito difícil esquecê-la. Afinal, ela fora seu grande amor pela vida toda. Mas ele estava disposto a se dar uma nova chance e partir para um novo amor, para uma nova estrada. Um novo caminho, uma nova vida.

E ele tinha certeza de que conseguiria, já que estava determinado. Ele já estava cansado de ser feito de capacho. E não o mais seria! Por ninguém e de ninguém! Agora ele seria O Hojo, e não mais o bondoso garoto de 17 anos. Tudo seria diferente, inclusive ele.

- Mas apesar de tudo isso, Kagome... Você sempre estará dentro do meu coração. – meditou, já entrando no navio.

"_Akaku nijimu_

_Taiyou wa subete o_

_Terashite kita_

_Ima mo mukashi mo _

_Kono yuuyami ni_

_Egaiteru souzou wa_

_Hatashite_

_Kono te ni oenai mono na no ka?_

_Motto ima ijou ni_

_Hadaka ni natte_

_Ikite yuku sube oshiete yo_

_Honno sukoshi dake_

_Watashi o yogoshite_

_Sou yatte hitori_

_Kizutsuitari_

_Mawari o nakushita toshitemo_

_Shinjitsu no uta wa_

_Kono mune ni nagare_

_Arasoi wa mada_

_Tsuzuku no darou_

_Dono michi ima ga_

_Taisetsu na no sa?_

_Gamushara ni natte_

_Miotoshite kita mono_

_Tatoeba dare ka no_

_yasashii hohoemi mo _

_Eien o shireba_

_Donna kurayami mo_

_Itami mo itsuka kieta_

_Sou yatte ima wa_

_Watashi o yogoshite_

_Zutto mukashi mita_

_Tenkuu no shiro ni_

_Itsuka wa tadoritsukeru_

_Shinjitsu no uta o_

_Michishirabe ni shite_

_Eien o shireba_

_Donna kurayami mo_

_Itami mo itsuka kieta_

_Shinjitsu no uta wa_

_Kono mune ni nagare_

_Motto ima ijou ni_

_Watashi o yogoshite_

_Honno sukoshi dake_

_Watashi o yogoshite_

_Shinjitsu no uta o_

_Michishirabe ni shite."_

" **_O carmesim se propaga_**

_**O sol envolve tudo**_

_**Brilha ao norte**_

_**Ontem e Hoje **_

_**Neste crepúsculo **_

_**Nossa imaginação esboça,**_

_**Concluindo **_

_**O que nós não terminamos?**_

_**Agora mais que nunca **_

_**Exponho-me **_

_**Para ensinar o significado de ir e viver**_

_**É instintivamente tão pouco **_

_**Eu me sujo**_

_**Sim, farei sozinho **_

_**Mesmo ferido **_

_**Até mesmo se me perder **_

_**A Canção da Verdade**_

_**Corre neste peito**_

_**Mais uma discussão**_

_**A ser resolvida **_

_**Agora, qual caminho**_

_**É o mais importante? **_

_**Despreocupadamente**_

_**Negligenciando **_

_**Assim como quem também**_

_**sorri ternamente**_

_**Sempre a observar**_

_**O que é a escuridão e**_

_**Sentindo também que algum dia se apagará**_

_**Sim, agora quando termina **_

_**Eu me sujo **_

_**Com certeza vejo o passado**_

_**A brancura do Céu**_

_**Algum dia seguiremos**_

_**A Canção da Verdade**_

_**Será o início da estrada**_

_**Sempre a observar**_

_**O que é a escuridão e**_

_**Sentindo também que algum dia se apagará**_

_**A Canção da Verdade**_

_**Corre neste peito**_

_**Agora mais e mais**_

_**Eu me sujo**_

_**É instintivamente tão pouco **_

_**Eu me sujo**_

_**A Canção da Verdade será**_

**_o início da estrada."_**

Hojo debruçou-se sobre o corrimão do navio e começou a admirar o mar.

"_Estive presa a um outro amor por muito tempo..."_

Kagome continuou olhando para a estrada, enxugando algumas lágrimas.

"_Porém, um dia te conheci e soube que minha vida poderia mudar..."_

Inu Yasha deitou-se na cama e ficou mirando o teto do quarto. E... Chorava.

"_Agora, tenho certeza que este doce sentimento..."_

Kouga, deitado no sofá da sala de sua casa, lembrava-se do dia em que beijou sua amada pela primeira e única vez.

"_Estará para sempre dentro do meu coração..."_

Kikyou voltava para sua casa, magoada, já que fora tratada friamente pelo ser que ela mais amava no mundo.

"_A ânsia de estar com você é intensa..."_

Ayame acariciava uma foto em que ela e Kouga estavam lado a lado. Seus olhinhos brilhavam com lágrimas cristalinas.

"_No entanto, sei que mesmo à distância..."_

O sol começou a sumir do céu, dando lugar a lua.

"_O amor que sinto por ti nunca acabará."_

**Continua...**

**Alunos, abram seus dicionários!**

**Omedetou- **Parabéns!

**Hai- **Sim

**Suminasen- **Com licença. ( formal )

**Li kara- **Está bem

**Onegai – **Ah, por favor, sim? ; Por favor.

**Youkai- **Demônio

**Hanyou- **Meio demônio, meio humano

**Sayonara- **Adeus

**(1**) Aqui está o seu troco, Yukimura. XDD

**Let´s play now, everybody!**

Bem, pessoas... Neste capítulo tivemos o primeiro destaque, que, como viram, foi a **Hinata-chan**! Arigatou, Hinata-chan, por ter tido a gentileza de participar, tá? E agora... Passarei o próximo pergunta! Lembrando que somente a melhor resposta será a vencedora!

"**Se você fosse a Kagome e pudesse passar um dia inteiro com o Inu Yasha, o que você faria?"**

Esta é a pergunta. Estou fazendo esta, porque percebi que vocês são mais fans do casal Inu&Kag! Bom, tem mais uma coisinha: **na hora de responder, escreva a frase: Eu amo o Inu Yasha.**

**Soraa falando...**

Domo, minna-san! XDD

Como estão? Bem? Rrsrsrsrsrss..! Eu tmb!

E aí, o que acharam? Triste? Kawaii? Zuado? Huhauhauhauhauhauhauhahaa... Ah, eu naum sei, mas espero que tenham gostadu! Vcs viram? Kagome conseguiu entregar sua carta pro Inu Yasha! O.O Pobrezinhos, naum? E ele, na maior esperança, foi tentar dar um beijo nela e ficou no vácuo! ¬¬ Mas tmb... Mesmo amando um cara, é difícil perdoar uma coisa dessas... Apostar já eh demais! Ò.ó

E com o Miroku e a Sango? Mano... Akilo foi zuado MESMO! Quando ele ia terminar de se desculpar com ela, ela começou a rir que nem loka, soh porque ele disse: "Na maioria das vezes eu penso com outra cabeça." Huhauauahuhauahuaha... Bom, isso eh engraçado, mas eu mesma naum riria disso num momento como esses! Naum mesmo! Soh a Sango-chan, neh, genti? XDD Será que ela vai aceitar o pedido de Miroku? Eh, porque ele pediu pra NAMORAR ela! Puxa vida, hein? Mas cá entre nós: será que esse namoro daria certo? Ou ele continuaria com esse jeito devasso e pervertido de sempre? Uma pergunta um tanto óbvia...¬¬ Mas, kem sabe o Miroku naum surpreende a todos nós?

E o moment mais kawaii de hj, com certeza, foi entre o Sesshy e a Rin-chan, estou certa? Rrsrsrsrsrsss... Claro que sim, porque foi simplesmente LINDO! Genti, ele deu um anel de compromisso pra ela! E um anel com um diamante lapidado em formato de coração! Aiiiii que lindooooo! Naum eh sempre que se encontra um namorado rico, lindo e super apaixonado por vc! A Rin, realmente eh um sortuda do caramba, neh? XDD Agora eh esperar pra ver o que vai rolar na casa de Sesshy... O que poderia acontecer entre eles dois? Sozinhos numa mansão, pra assistir um filme? E mais: com dois jovenzinhos super apaixonados e com os hormônios a flor da pele? Huhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauahuahuahuahaaaaa... Axu q vai rolar coisa boa aih, povoooooo!

Mas ainda tem muitas coisas a serem resolvidas, como o caso "Hojo", o "Jakotsu e seus irmãos", o "Naraku e seu amor obsessivo por Kikyou" entre outros... É, porque tem gente esquecida na área! Mas podem ter certeza q eu naum me eskeci! XDD

Portanto, naum percam o próximo capítulo de **Love School**!

Estou esperando todos vcs aki cmg!

Kissus e bai bai!

**Love Club**

**N1Cky-chan- **Rrsrsrsrsss... Arigatou, linda! Agradeco mesmo pelos elogios! Espero q sempre volte aki!

**Natsumi Omura- **Huhauhauaaa.. Eh, eu fui mah mesmu! u.u Mas vamu ver como o Inu e a Kagome vao conviver separados... Bom, eu te empresto a minha ideia, desde q vc me DE OS DEVIDOS CREDITOS, tah? Ah! Eu te perdoo! Mas eh vc q tem q me perdoar... Eu naum passei mais na sua fic, mas tenhu serios motivos. Mesmo assim, continuo sendo sua FAN NUMERO 1! Kissus!

**Yuki-Yasha Higurashi- **Agradeco pelas dicas, mas... De acordo com o dicionario q eu li, TOUSAN eh SIM papai em japones e KASAN eh SIM mamae em japones. Uma de nos duas estamos erradas, mas... Para q naum de em briga, melhor ficarmos empatadas, neh? XDD Mas eu te agradeco pela preocupacao e... Minhas regras estaum bem claras, se vc naum entendeu... O problema eh com vc ( naum me leve a mal naum, viu? ) Kissus

**Deza-chan- **Pronto, Deza! C jah viu o resultado, neh? Pelo menus a Ka-chan conseguiu entregar sua carta pro Inu Yasha... Ai, como eles vao viver separados? Sera que naum morrerao antes de tanta saudade ou aguentarao ate o final? Arigatou pelos elogios, kerida! Naum te conheco pessoalmente, mas vc eh muito especial para mim! Kissus e mais kissus!

**Deby-chan- **Seriooooo? Gostou mesmu? O.O Ai, ai, ai... Q felicidade, mininah! Arigatou mesmu, viu? Vc akabou de fazer um ser baka MUITO feliz! Volte sempre, vc eh muito bem vinda!

**Juliana Assis- **Verdade? Nooosa, muito obrigada, Ju-chan! Arigatou pelos elogios e pela linda colaboracao! Eu espero sempre te ver aki, viu?

**Erika- **Rrsrsrrrssss... Eu tmb fikei com muita doh do Inu, Erika-chan... Mas, fazer o q... Foi o destino dos dois, neh? Agora, soh nos resta ver no q vai dar! XDD Kissus e mais kissus!

**Sra. Taisho- **Huhauhauhauaaa... Ok... Eu entendi e naum precisa pedir desculpas, linda! Vc tah dentro do meu coracao! XDD Kissus!

**Nanda Yukimura- **Huhauhauhaaa... Ai, minha koneko-chan...XDD Arigatou, miga linda da minha vidinha! Eu sei, neh? Tah todo mundo com doh do pobre Inu e da pobre Kagome... Mas calma, tudo se resolvera no seu devido tempo! Pode ter certeza! E eu espero q vc acompanhe ate o final, viu? Ow! Atualiza Amor descoberto, meu! ò.ó ATUALIZAAAA! Ah e pode dexar q eu jah toh escrevenu o cap da nossa fic! C vai ver, vai ser o maior sucesso! n.n Ah, o numero do meu tel vai mudar.. Soh q a telefonica naum disse qual eh o numero ainda... ¬¬ Mas axu q em uma semana jah vou tah com tel em ksa e SPEEDY! ( olhos brilhantes ) aih nois c fala o dia todoooooo! Kissus, koneko-chan do meu coracao! Aishiteru!

**Princesayoukai100- **Eh a comu naum fez muito sucesso... ó.ò Mas tudo bem, o q importa eh q vc tah akiiiiii! XDD Kiridinha da minha vidaaa... Tah gostanu mesmu? O.O Ai, toh cada dia mais feliz por issu! Q bom, neh? E eu te garanto, o Inuzinho e a Kagomezinha ficarao juntos para sempre! E sem akele barro velho, q mais parece um zumbi mal assombrado, viu? XDD AH! Ela se ferrou, neh? Huhauahahuahuahaaaa... Levou o maior fora do Inu-kun! uhauhahauhaaa.a.. Toh ainda mais feliz por issu! Kissus no seu coracaozinho! Aishiteru!

**Kagome Hi- **Linda a sua resposta, Kagome-chan! Bom... Soh q akabou tendo outra vencedora! Mas tudo bem, neh? Saiba q a sua resposta tmb foi LINDAAA! Pq o meu ksal preferido TMB eh Inu Yasha&Kagome! Bom, gostou da ideia mesmo? O.O Legaaaaaal! Eu tmb! XDD Volte sempre aki, viu, linda? Adorarei te responder as reviews!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto- **Domo, manaaaa! Huhauhauhauaaa.. Eu sei, hentai tah em falta aki, neh? Mas naum se preocupe, pq NO PROXIMO CAPITULO... Vai rolar a festa na ksa do Sesshy junto com a Rin-chan! C me entendeu, neh? ( de mana pra mana! XDD ) Huhauhauhauhahaaaaa... Ok, espero ideias! Claro, darei os devidos creditos, pq vc eh minha mana do coracao, viu? Rrsrsrsrsrss... Kissus e mais kissus pra vc, kerida! Aishiteru!

**Manu Higurashi- **Uuauuuu... Quanta curiosidade! Olha q a curiosidade matou o gato! XDD Huhauhauhaaaa... Espero jah ter te esclarecido algumas duvidas, neh? Vamu ver no q vai dar com a Sango e o Miroku... E com a Rin e o Sesshy... E, claro! Com o Inu e a Kagome! XDD Te espero sempre aki, viu? Vc jah eh da ksa e muito especial pra mim! Mil kissus e... C sabe, Aishiteru!

**Hinata-chan- **Omedetou, Hinata kerida! Vc foi o primeiro destaque da fanfic Love School! XDD Parabens mesmu! Eh q eu amei sua resposta, sabe? Fikou mt lindinha! Continue assim q vc ganhara muitos outros destaques! Tmb concordo com vc em relacao a Kagome, por issu dei este rumo a estoria! Mas calma, naum sei se ela voltara a ser como antes, mas... Vou fazer ela e o Inu sofrerem mais um poukinho. Claro, na medida. Ah! E pode fikar feliz q no proximo capitulo... A primeira vez de Sesshy e Rin, viu? Estou caprichando com carinho, eu espero naum te decepcionar! n.n Kissus, Hinata-chan! Aishiteru!

**

* * *

**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_As músicas usadas neste capítulo da fanfic Love School foram: a versão brasileira de "My Will" ( interpretada pelo grupo Dream, no original ) e a versão japonesa de Shinjitsu no Uta, interpretada pelo grupo Do as Infinity. _


	22. Quando não se pode evitar o amor

**Destaque do capítulo 22: Kagome e Inu Yasha Forever!**

Omedetou, linda! Sua resposta foi muito kawaii e criativa! Por isso vc eh destaque do capítulo 22! Continue assim!

**Love School**

**Capítulo 22 – Quando não se pode evitar o amor.**

A cidade parecia tão diferente... Mas... Kyoto era a mesma sim. Quem estava diferente era Kagome. A garota olhou distante para todas aquelas pessoas que andavam não muito apressadas pelas ruas.

Tão iguais, indiferentes... Tão... Normais. Ei? Ela estava se sentindo anormal?

- Acho que estou sim... – pensou ela, dando um longo suspiro de "alívio".

Andaram de carro por mais algum tempo, até que chegaram, finalmente, em casa.

- Souta! Kagome! Guardem suas malas em seus quartos, sim? – disse a mãe, carinhosa como sempre.

A menina obedeceu, subindo as escadas lentamente. Abriu a porta de seu quarto. Puxa... Como tinha sentido falta dele! Seu velho e amado quarto...! Ela largou as malas no chão e pulou rapidamente na sua cama, que tinha um colchão super macio e gostoso.

- Ai, ai, ai... Minha caminha! Como senti sua falta! – disse ela, um pouquinho mais feliz. Em seguida, fechou seus olhinhos e soltou mais um longo suspiro. Desta vez, não tão "aliviado" assim... Foi um suspiro triste e solitário.

"_Se eu tivesse o mundo que eu queria ter_

_Trocaria tudo por você, só você..."_

Inu Yasha não conseguia dormir. Já era quase noite, um pouco tarde até. Mas... Seus pensamentos eram mais fortes que seu sono. Seus âmbares estavam muito bem abertos e pensativos. Kagome não lhe saía da mente.

"_Os meus dias são tristes e sem cor_

_Sem o teu calor tudo é dor, solidão..."_

Como viveriam separados? Como poderiam continuar com suas vidas sem que sentisse falta um do outro? Como poderiam sobreviver a este desafio? Será que eles nunca poderão concretizar o seu amor???

Kagome, sem mais agüentar, pôs o travesseiro na cabeça, tentando segurar suas lágrimas. Mas... Sem sucesso. E Inu... Pobrezinho... Já chorava há tempos e não pararia tão cedo.

"_Fecho os meus olhos e vejo você_

_Sempre o sol do meu céu..._

_Sorrindo pra mim..._

_Com toda essa luz..."_

- Inu Yasha... Eu quero ficar com você!

- Kagome... Volta pra mim..!

"_Nos meus sonhos, vou sempre ter você_

_Seu sorriso é o que me faz viver..._

_Vou guardar aqui dentro de mim_

_Seu sorriso lindo_

_Até o fim..."_

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

- E então, Sango-chan... Você aceita o meu pedido? – disse Miroku, com o rosto ligeiramente corado.

TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM...

O coração da bela jovem batia tão rápido, que ela mal podia sentir seu corpo. Ela tremia feito vara verde e sua respiração parecia não reagir.

- E... Por que você está me pedindo isso? – perguntou ela trêmula.

Ele permaneceu calado por uns segundos. Em seguida, com a feição ainda mais ruborizada, respondeu:

- Porque... Aisuru anata, anata ni ai wo sasagetai. Porque... Daizuki na hito yo, watashi wa anata wo aishiteimasu.

Sango quase petrificou, ao ouvir a linda declaração que o devasso Miroku lhe estava fazendo.

"_Quer me dar carinho?" "Adora-me?" "Chamou-me de meu amor?"_

Aquilo era sonho ou o quê?

- E aí? Você aceita ser minha namorada?

Miroku parecia estar falando sério mesmo. Sango abaixou a cabeça, com muito constrangimento. Porém, Miroku a levantou levemente com uma de suas mãos. Olharam-se fundo, fundo... Mesclaram seus sentimentos num só... E... Encostaram seus lábios devagar e suave. Beijaram um ao outro bem carinhosamente. Logo depois, colocaram suas línguas dentro da boca um do outro e, com elas, começaram a fazer movimentos rotativos. Acariciavam-se com... Seus lábios... Seus ardentes lábios... A mão direita de Miroku alisava os longos cabelos de Sango com firmeza, porém leveza. E sua mão esquerda, enlaçava-a pela cintura, trazendo seu corpo modelado para mais perto de si. E ela... Ela o abraçava com força, agarrando-o pelo pescoço, como se não o quisesse soltar.

Intensificaram o beijo e o deixaram mais selvagem. Sem se largarem, levantaram-se e Miroku foi a conduzindo para uma árvore. Sango se encostou no tronco da árvore e o agarrou com ainda mais força. O garoto surpreendeu-se um pouco, já que ela estava lhe parecendo um tanto... "fogosa".

O beijo, porém, foi cessando aos pouquinhos, já que ambos não se agüentavam mais de falta de ar. Estavam meio ofegantes, como se tivessem usado muita das suas energias naquele beijo. Mas, mantiveram-se um junto do outro, num abraço caloroso. E Sango-chan, indo ao ouvido do rapaz... Disse baixinho:

- Aceito...

Ele sorriu e a afagou mais amorosamente.

O sol finalmente sumiu, dando lugar a lua. O dia havia passado rápido. Sim, muito rápido. Sesshoumaru e Rin haviam passeado juntos por todo o tempo. Não se desgrudaram um só minuto, já que curtiam com alegria aquela linda relação que estava se formando. Depois que saíram da escola foram a um restaurante almoçar. Em seguida, deram uma volta pela cidade de metrô. Aliás... Aquela era a primeira vez que Sesshoumaru andava de trem bala. Hum... Rin o mudava a cada instante. Ele parecia estar se tornando mais... _Humano_.

Após a "volta ao mundo", quando o relógio marcava quase 7 horas, resolveram ir até a locadora, para escolher o DVD que assistiriam na mansão de Sesshy.

- Hum... Que tal "O Massacre da Serra Elétrica"? – propôs Sesshoumaru.

Ai... Pelo jeito pra filme ele tinha um péssimo gosto... ¬¬

- Filme de terror é pouco romântico, não acha? – Rin respondeu sorrindo de leve.

Sesshoumaru corou.

- É mesmo, né? – concordou encabulado.

A menina foi andando por entre os corredores. Ruborizou ao passar perto da seção de filmes pornôs. Porém, se afastou rápido de seus insanos pensamentos e continuou a procurar o "filme perfeito para aquela noite".

- E "Doce Dezembro"? O que acha?

O youkai olhou para a capa do DVD e percebeu que era um filme romântico. Bom... Até que era uma idéia legal! Um filme romântico poderia gerar um ótimo clima!

- Okee! Gostei!

Sorriram um para o outro.

Não demoraram muito para chegar à mansão. Que, aliás... Era A mansão. Rin estava simplesmente maravilhada com aquela casa enorme e super bonita.

- Noooooossa... Que... Graaaaaaande...

( A casa, viu, povo? XDD Pelo menos, por enquanto... hehehe... )

- Você prefere ver o filme aqui na sala – e mostrou a gigantesca sala – Ou no _meu quarto_? – perguntou ele, muito constrangido.

Rin ainda olhava para todos os cantos da casa. Por isso, não ouvira a pergunta.

- O quê?

Sesshoumaru sorriu abertamente e se aproximou da namorada.

- Eu perguntei... Se você prefere ver o filme aqui ou lá em cima, no meu quarto?

- No... Seu... Quarto? – Rin corou, corou e mais uma vez... Corou! E começou a ter pensamentos nada, nada inocentes... Como dizer...? Ela começou a ter pensamentos MUITO obcenos! E mais... Já sentia que sua calcinha estava... Molhada! O.O

- Hai! – ele respondeu sorrindo, e com muitas gotas de constrangimento na testa.

- Be-bem... Então... Pode ser...

- Onde?

- No... No seu quarto... No seu quarto... – ela parecia muito nervosa.

O garoto lhe pegou na mão.

- Então vem comigo.

Subiram aquelas longas e intermináveis escadas, viraram a direita e andaram por um longo corredor, iluminado por lindos lustres e nas paredes, muitas fotos de... Aparentes... Antepassados. Até, que, chegaram à última porta daquele largo corredor: o _quarto de Sesshoumaru_.

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

- "Kami-sama... Eu não posso acreditar! Eu estou entrando no quarto dele!!!" – pensou a menina, completamente ansiosa.

Ele abriu a porta lentamente e fez com que ela entrasse.

- Primeiro as damas. – disse sorridente.

Ela lhe devolveu outro sorriso envergonhado e adentrou o cômodo.

_Que quarto... Ma-ra-vi-lho-so..._

Era grande, arejado, limpo e organizado! Bem típico daquele misterioso e lindo rapaz chamado Sesshoumaru.

- Fique à vontade. – disse ele, pegando umas almofadas.

Como ela poderia ficar à vontade, se o que ela estava mais sentindo naquele momento era medo??? Não sabia o que fazer, como sentar, como se ajeitar... Aquela situação era totalmente desconhecida! Mas... Ela teria de relaxar aos poucos, porque... Um clima parecia estar rolando...

- Pode sentar. – o rapaz autorizou sorrindo ainda mais largamente.

- Okee... – Rin assentiu, sentando de leve no sofá que lá havia. Ela estava simplesmente abismada... Sesshy possuía em seu quarto uma super televisão de 42" com tela plana! Era enorme!

- "Nossa... Ele tem tudo o que quer e um pouco mais... Mas... Por que um menino tão rico como ele estuda numa escola tão de pobre como a minha?"

- Vou colocar o filme, viu?

- Ei! Espera! E a pipoca?

- Pipoca?

A cozinha era muito moderna e prática. Bonita e versátil. Rin se surpreendia com cada cômodo que via.

- Onde tem panela?

- Er... Na verdade... Eu não sei.

- ?

Rin ficou interrogativa. Que estranho... Sesshoumaru não sabe onde ficam as panelas de sua própria casa???

- É porque quem faz a comida é a empregada...

Ah, ela havia se esquecido. Ele era rico, e gente rica, nunca se mete na cozinha.

- Bom... Então eu posso fuçar na sua cozinha pra ver o que eu encontro? – perguntou ela animada.

- Claro!

Rin foi abrindo todos os armários que via pela frente. Procurava por qualquer coisa que fosse gostosa de comer vendo um filme. Encontrou amendoim japonês, balas sortidas e...

- Olha só! – disse Sesshoumaru, que também a ajudava a encontrar algo – Isso aqui não é pipoca? – e ele mostrou um saco inchado e com um monte de letrinhas o enfeitando.

- Hai! É pipoca sim! – e ela pegou o saco de pipocas e pôs no microondas.

Sesshy abriu a lotada geladeira e disse:

- Olha, tem suco de laranja. Serve?

- Claro amor! Claro que serve! – ela respondeu carinhosa.

PI!

O microondas avisou que a pipoca já estava no ponto.

- Bom, então já conseguimos bastante coisa. Vamos ver o filme agora? – perguntou Rin, segurando uma tigela de pipoca e a garrafa de suco.

- Opa, demorou! – respondeu o namorado brincando.

Subiram e acomodaram a comida numa mesinha de vidro. Rin sentou-se novamente no sofá, agora mais tranqüila e segura. Sesshoumaru pegou o DVD e o colocou no aparelho doméstico. Voltou e se sentou ao lado da amada.

Uma música melancólica começou a tocar. E de repente, na tela, apareceu o título do filme: "Doce Dezembro". Ele pegou a tigela de pipoca e a colocou no colo. Ambos, então, começaram a comê-la.

"_Mitsue era uma linda mulher de aparentemente uns 22 anos de idade. Ela acabara de se formar na faculdade de direito e começaria naquele dia a trabalhar num escritório. Era novata. Porém, ao lá chegar, avistou primeiramente um robusto e jovem rapaz. Vigoroso que só. Ele tinha os olhos castanhos vivos e os cabelos negros como a noite."_

Assistiam ao filme tranquilamente, mas sem deixar de sentir aquele "friozinho na barriga".

"_O rapaz olhou a mulher friamente e disse:_

_- Então... A senhorita deve ser a... Como se diz esse nome?_

_- Igarashi. Igarashi Mitsue. – ela respondeu seriamente._

_O homem pegou uns papéis que estavam sobre uma mesa qualquer e os deu para Mitsue._

_- Ótimo! Então a senhorita é a minha nova secretária... Venha comigo."_

Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam sentados lado a lado, porém não muito próximos. Aquele momento estava muito tenso e ambos estavam muito constrangidos. Queriam se abraçar e fazer umas coisas mais, só que não sabiam como. Sentiam vergonha um do outro...

- "Droga... Ah não, timidez! Agora não!" – pensava Sesshoumaru. – "Como eu faço pra abraçar ela...?"

Voz do além: Dãh... É só abraçar, né? ¬¬

- "Mas é que eu tô com vergonha e..."

Voz do além: Mas tu és homem ou o quê? Não sabe nem chegar numa mina??? O.O

- "Eu tô meio que... Sei lá, é que..." – Sesshy sentia-se cada vez mais constrangido.

Voz do além: Ah, já sei. Tá sentindo que algo está crescendo demais, né? ¬¬

Rin olhou de relance e percebeu que o membro de Sesshoumaru estava meio ereto. Corou ao apreciar a cena.

- "Ai, ai, ai... O que eu faço??? Tô morrendo de vergonhaaaaa!" – ela gritou em pensamento, cerrando os olhos com força.

Voz do além: Outra... ¬¬

- "Ai, senhor do Além... O que eu façoooo?" – Rin estava cada vez mais desesperada.

Voz do além: E como é que eu vou saber? Se você é uma jeca retardada, o que eu tenho a ver com isso??? Se vira, minha filha! ¬¬

- "Nunca mais peço conselhos pra uma bosta de voz do além... É propaganda enganosa..." – a garotinha se irritou um pouco.

Voz do além: Alto lá! Voz do além de bosta é a sua vovozinha! Ò.ó

( Isso tá totalmente sem noção, né? XDD Mas deixem só eu dar uma respostinha pra Voz do Além e a gente volta pra fic, tá? )

- "Ah, vai ver se eu tô dando na esquina!"

Voz do além: O que vem de baixo não me atinge... ¬¬

- "Então senta no formigueiro..."

Voz do além: R.I.P ( balançando a bandeirinha branca e voando com um par de asas de anjinhos )

( Rrsrsrsrsrsss... Pronto, meu surto de loukura já passou! XDD )

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

O filme ia passando e lentamente Sesshoumaru foi se aproximando. Primeiro colocou um de seus braços no encosto do sofá, como se fosse abraçar a namorada. Ela corou mais um pouquinho e se aproximou. Deram uma rápida olhada um para o outro e se aproximaram mais. Quando estavam a milímetros de distância, foram devagar se encostando um no outro, de forma que ficaram bem abraçadinhos.

Sorriram um para o outro e continuaram a ver "Doce Dezembro".

"_Kenzo, o tal homem robusto, que na verdade era chefe de Mitsue, olhou descaradamente para o decote em "V" da moça. Ela tinha seios grandes... Ah se tinha... _

_O rapaz, sabendo que estava sentindo algo muito forte por ela, foi se aproximando vagarosamente e parando bem de frente dela._

_- O que foi, chefe... Algum problema? – disse ela sarcasticamente._

_- Nada! Nada MESMO! – ele se aborreceu e virou de costas."_

- "Nossa... Como esse "Kenzo" lembra o jeito do Sesshoumaru..." – pensou Rin. – "Tá na cara que esse homem é louco pela Mitsue..."

"_- Bom, então eu acho que já não tenho porque ficar aqui. Vou me retirar._

_Mitsue chegou perto da porta e já tocava com uma das mãos na maçaneta, quando fora impedida por uma forte mão masculina._

_- Espera! – uma voz grossa soara um tanto suplicante._

_Ela se virou para trás, perplexa. Permaneceu calada e olhando fundo nos olhos de Kenzo, já que não entendia nada. Ou, pelo menos fingia não entender..._

_- Pare de se fazer de desentendida. E pare de me provocar desse jeito! Você veio com esse decotão aí só pra me provocar, não é? – esperneou o homem nervoso._

_Ela riu sarcasticamente._

_- Eu? – e apontou para si mesma, fazendo uma carinha de... Santa do pau oco._

_- É você sim senhora! E não se faça de santa, porque de santa você não tem nenhum fio de cabelo! Não me provoque porque você não me conhece..._

_- E o que você pode fazer comigo? – ela continuou cínica._

_- ISSO!_

_E Kenzo a enlaçou com brutalidade e a beijou com fúria._

_- LARGUE-ME! – esperneou a jovem, dando um terrível tapa na cara do chefe. – SEU INSENSÍVEL! – e se desvencilhou do rapaz, dirigindo-se, novamente, a porta. _

_Ele a agarrou de novo, com ainda mais fúria._

_- Pode esperar! Daqui você não sai até me responder uma coisa._

_Ela se calou e ficou mirando aquele bonito rosto._

_- Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? Por acaso... Você me ama?_

_Mitsue corou por completo. Ele alfinetara-a no seu ponto mais fraco. Sim, porque ela o amava muito. E ele idem. O problema era que ambos não queriam assumir._

_- E-eu? Claro que não! Por que eu o amaria?- ela retrucou, constrangida._

_- Porque eu sou irresistível?_

_- Tá mais para convencido... – ela tentou dar um fora nele._

_- Pois eu te acho linda... – e ele encostou seus lábios nos dela novamente. E desta vez ela não relutou contra ele."_

O casal estava começando a sentir calores a mais... A cena do filme parecia que ia ficar mais quente...

- "Porque tinha que passar uma cena dessas bem agora?" - pensou Sesshy, ficando ainda mais constrangido.

Rin arregalou os olhinhos brilhantes, olhando para a tela.

"_Kenzo retirou o terninho azul marinho que Mitsue usava. E ela, lhe tirou o paletó, a gravata e a camisa._

_Logo Kenzo estava a agarrando nas coxas e colocando a mão dentro da calcinha da mulher, roubando-lhe um gemido fatal. Ela o agarrou pelos cabelos, os puxando com certa força e ele a carregou até a mesa. Em poucos minutos ambos se viram completamente nus, assim como vieram ao mundo. A única diferença era que..._

_- Espera... Vai devagar, tá? – pediu a mulher, quase morrendo de falta de ar._

_- Tá... Tá bom... – Kenzo respondeu, sentindo que não agüentaria mais se segurar._

_Ele a obedeceu, penetrando-a devagar. Ambos sentiram uma dor chata a princípio e fizeram pequenas caretinhas. Mas depois de penetrá-la completamente, a dor passou e ele começou a sentir um enorme prazer._

_E os movimentos foram sucessivos, um atrás do outro, cada vez mais rápidos e rígidos. Mitsue gritava desesperadamente, tamanho era o prazer que ela estava sentindo._

_Kenzo não era diferente. Aliás, ele quase não podia se agüentar. E foram mais rápidos, mais precisos, com mais confiança e continuaram gritando de tanta paixão e satisfação que sentiam."_

Rin olhava para a telona com as sombrancelhas arqueadas. Ela estava sentindo um constrangimento tão grande, que mal podia sentir seu coração bater. Sesshoumaru, coitado... Quem mandou nascer homem? Por mais que ele quisesse disfarçar, seu membro enrijecido o denunciava. Ambos estavam sentindo uma atração terrível um pelo outro. E sentiam também, uma vontade enorme de imitarem o que aqueles dois estavam fazendo.

"_- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."_

Só escutavam gritos e mais gritos que o casal do filme soltava. E só sentiam que suas roupas íntimas estavam cada vez mais molhadas.

"_- VEM, KENZOOOO! MAIS, EU QUERO MAAAAIIIS..! – gritava Mitsue."_

A linda Rin começou a se imaginar claramente num momento semelhante ao do filme com Sesshy.

- "Meu Deus... Será que eu gritaria assim também?"

- "Não consigo me controlar... O que eu faço?" – Sesshoumaru tentava raciocinar.

O garoto colocou as duas mãos em cima de sua virilha, para esconder seu "grande amigo". Rin começou a brincar desesperadamente com os dedos e abaixou a cabeça. O silêncio só não estava completo, por conta dos gritos histéricos do filme.

TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM...

Seus corações estavam acelerados demais. Seus sentidos pareciam não mais reagir... Seus desejos pareciam não conseguir se controlar... E seus corpos, sedentos, pareciam se atrair mais a cada momento...

Olharam-se com muita timidez e um grande nervosismo e expectativa. Visualizaram cada parte de seus corpos com uns olhares muito desejosos. Foram aproximando suas faces aos poucos, mas ainda assim, não conseguiam se beijar. Queriam que aquele momento fosse extremamente especial.

Chegaram ainda mais perto, mas não encostaram seus lábios. Sesshoumaru deu uma leve encostada de seu nariz no nariz arrebitado da amada, chegou num de seus ouvidos e sussurrou:

- Wo... Ai... Ni...

Ela deu uma leve risadinha e acariciou a face suada do rapaz:

- E eu mais ainda... – cochichou com uma voz fininha.

Arf... Arf...

Foram se aproximando devagarzinho, com seus olhos semi-cerrados. Sesshoumaru pegou no rosto de Rin e foi chegando... Ela, respondendo às carícias, pôs suas mãos sobre o peito do rapaz e foi o alisando devagar.

- Arf... Rin... – gemeu ele baixinho.

Ela terminou de fechar seus olhos e ambos encaixaram seus lábios por completo, já mergulhando suas línguas apressadas dentro um do outro. Aprofundaram o beijo e foram deitando devagar no sofá estofado. Rin foi abrindo os botões do uniforme de Sesshoumaru. Um a um ela foi tirando... E ele, com certa dificuldade, lhe retirou a blusa colegial, deixando à mostra os fartos e belos seios da adolescente, que eram cobertos por um infantil sutiã de algodão.

De repente...

Um estrondoso raio ecoou no céu e as luzes se apagaram. A televisão desligou, o mundo escureceu. A tigela de pipoca caiu no chão atapetado e... Os jovenzinhos pararam o que antes faziam.

- Arf... Arf... Arf... O que será que aconteceu? - sussurrou Rin, com a voz um pouco assustada.

- Eu acho que... As luzes queimaram...

Sesshoumaru se levantou devagar do sofá enquanto fechava os botões de sua camisa. Já que conhecia seu quarto, foi andando no escuro até chegar à janela. A abriu de leve.

- Ame... - suspirou Rin, ainda no sofá.

- Hai... Creio que não poderá voltar para sua casa numa situação como essa.

- É... - ela concordou, fingindo estar chateada. - Acho que não dá pra eu ligar pra minha casa, né?

O namorado fechou a janela.

- É, eu acho que não... Ah! Não quer tentar com o meu celular?

- Ok.

Sesshoumaru caminhou lentamente até uma prateleira do outro lado do quarto, pegou seu celular e acendeu uma lanterna que nele havia.

- Estamos um pouco iluminados agora, né? - ele disse com um sorriso quase imperceptível.

Rin apenas sorriu.

- Tó. É só discar e depois apertar esse botão aqui. Vou procurar umas velas e já venho.

- Tá...

O garoto se retirou do quarto. Rin o olhou, até perceber que seu vulto sumira completamente. Em seguida, suspirando, corou.

- Ai... Tava indo tudo tão bem... Tinha que começar a chover? - fechou os olhos por um momento - Hum... Mas... Eu nem sei se estou preparada pra isso!

Ela se debruçou no braço daquele estofado confortável e macio. Fechou os expressivos olhos e começou a meditar.

- Eu... Sempre sonhei com a minha primeira vez... Sempre sonhei com o homem que seria digno de me desflorar... Por que estou me sentindo assim tão confusa, a ponto das coisas darem tão erradas? Se eu não estivesse com tanto medo e receio, talvez essa chuva não nos atrapalharia agora! Isso é influência dessa minha má sorte!!!

(Má sorte? A menina está com um gato e ainda se acha azarada??? O.O)

- Bom, de qualquer forma, é melhor eu ligar pro papai... Ele deve estar preocupado...

Ela discou o número de sua casa, mas o celular estava fora de área. É, com aquela chuva ia ser impossível mesmo... Suspirou mais uma vez.

- Não sei o porquê, mas... Eu acho que esta noite "dormirei" aqui... – pensou constrangida. – É... Essa noite será nossa, Sesshy! Eu vou me esforçar para não ficar com vergonha!

- Disse alguma coisa? – perguntou uma voz vinda do corredor, agora iluminado por uma fraca luz.

Rin apressou-se em colocar sua blusa do uniforme de novo, mas desta vez sem seu sutiã.

- Er... Não... Não disse nada não...

Ele entrou no quarto com duas velas. Pôs uma na estante e a outra em seu criado-mudo. Depois, sentou-se na cama. O silêncio estava assustador. Ambos tinham tanto pra falar, mas... Não sabiam como fazê-lo!

- "Que coisa... Falo naturalmente com qualquer pessoa, mas quando se trata da Rin-chan... Eu não consigo!" – o rapazinho de 17 anos pensava.

Mas um raio estrondoso "gritou" no céu. A chuva estava cada vez mais forte. Rin se encolheu um pouco, acabara se assustando com o barulho.

- Acho melhor eu fechar a cortina. – disse Sesshoumaru, com o rosto sério, mas com os olhos incrivelmente... Apaixonados.

- Un... – ela concordou.

Ele fechou as cortinas e foi para perto da namorada.

- Estou com frio... – murmurou ela, bem pertinho do ouvido dele. Ele a olhou e se surpreendeu ainda mais: o rostinho corado dela estava ainda mais belo! Aqueles olhos, aquela boca... Ele a queria inteirinha! Como ele a desejava!

- "Nunca havia sentido uma coisa dessas... Eu não consigo ser eu mesmo perto dela... Eu... Eu acho que... Sou louco por ela..." – em seguida, enlaçou-a nos braços e disse. – É melhor você ir para a cama. Além do mais, já está tarde. Lá você ficará quentinha e poderá dormir bem.

Ela permaneceu com os olhos fixos na face dele. Sesshoumaru levantou-a vagarosamente e a pegou no colo. Levou-a até sua cama, deitou-a, puxou os lençóis e a cobriu carinhosamente.

- Pronto! Pode descansar!

- "Mas... Não quero dormir Sesshoumaru! Eu quero ficar com você!" – ela pensou, ruborizada.

Ele foi até o guarda-roupa e pegou dois travesseiros e um cobertor.

- Eu vou ficar ali no sofá, tá bom? – ele sorria resplandecente.

- "Como ele... É carinhoso..."

Ele se ajeitou no sofá e fechou os olhos.

- "Ah... Eu bem que queria estar na minha cama com ela agora, mas... Eu a respeito muito, não quero assustá-la. É melhor eu parar de ser afoito. Ela deve estar espantada comigo... Melhor não forçar a barra."

TIC! TAC! TIC! TAC!

Com aquela brincadeira toda, já havia passado bastante tempo. O relógio marcava cinco minutos para as três da manhã. Ambos ainda estavam bem acordados. Estavam se sentindo estranhos... Eram namorados... Estavam no mesmo quarto, mas... Separados... Os casais não deveriam ficar juntos? Por acaso casais não fazem amor? Por que, então, sentiam-se tão constrangidos?

- "Não consigo me controlar... Eu... Eu quero fazer amor com o Sesshoumaru!!!" – Rin pensava, encolhendo-se na cama.

- "Droga... O que eu faço? Será que se eu for para a cama ela vai se assustar? Ou achar que eu quero me aproveitar dela?"

- "E se eu for até o sofá? Será que ele vai me achar muito oferecida?"

Aqueles dois jovens estavam com os sentimentos à flor da pele. Sabiam que não poderiam se segurar por muito tempo... Mas... Alguém tinha que tomar a iniciativa.

- Se... Sesshoumaru-kun?

Ele se assustou.

- Ha- Hai?

Rin se virou para o outro lado da cama.

- É que... Eu não consigo dormir... – a voz soou fraca, rouca.

Ele demorou um pouco a responder.

- Eu... Também não... – disse suavemente.

A chuva continuava forte... E mais um trovão ecoou no céu.

- Estou... Com medo... – disse a garota, trêmula.

Sesshoumaru ainda se segurava.

- Sesshoumaru... Estou... Com... Medo...

Ele, um pouco receoso, perguntou:

- Quer que... Eu durma com você?

- Hai... – ela respondeu bem baixinho.

O garoto se levantou, levando consigo um travesseiro. O colocou do lado oposto da cama e em seguida se deitou ao lado de Rin-chan, que apenas o olhava serenamente. Até o momento, a garota estava coberta com o lençól, mas...

- Sesshoumaru-kun...

- Rin...

Ambos estavam corados.

- Se eu te disser que... Quero fazer amor com você... Vai achar que eu sou oferecida? – ela perguntou, fazendo um rostinho infantil.

Ele a mirou com ternura, achando-a cada vez mais linda. Ainda mais daquele jeito tão romântico que tudo estava... O quarto era somente iluminado por duas velas e... Uma chuva caía do lado de fora... Tudo era propício... E sua amada... Após se deliciar com cada parte do rosto de Rin, voltou à realidade e respondeu:

- Sua boba... – emburrou-se um pouco. – Claro que não!

- E se... Eu tirar o lençól e lhe mostrar meu corpo totalmente nu... Vai achar? – agora o tom da voz era um pouco malicioso, tentador.

Sesshoumaru corou dos pés a cabeça.

- "Rin... Nua?" – e ele imaginou cada parte do corpo dela. – Bo-bom... Claro que... Não... – a última palavra foi quase impossível de se ouvir.

Ela sorriu largamente e em seguida tocou no lado esquerdo da face de seu amado.

- Eu adoro te ver corado...! Mostra um lado completamente diferente seu...

- Lado... Diferente? – ele parecia não entender.

- Un! Na escola, você é sempre sério, misterioso... Às vezes é até rude... Mas... Eu percebo que você muda... Quando fica ruborizado... Você fica mais doce...

Ele deu um sorriso amarelo. E corou ainda mais.

- É por isso que eu te amo tanto. Porque esse seu jeito de ser me conquistou... E agora, é impossível viver sem você, Sesshoumaru. Eu quero estar pra sempre do seu lado... Quero sempre, sempre! – ela falava com tal sinceridade e carinho... Ele já não podia agüentar de tanto amor que sentia por aquela mulher.

Fazendo uma expressão de choro, disse:

- Rin... Como... Como eu posso... Expressar meu amor por você?

Ela se aproximou do ouvido dele e lhe sussurrou:

- Beije-me... – em seguida, voltou seu olhar para os olhos dele.

- Rin... Rin-chan... Koishiteru...

E juntaram seus lábios num só... A princípio, eram delicados. Mas após uns instantes, estavam mais selvagens, sedentos. Abraçavam-se com muita força. Sesshy desembrulhou o corpo nu da amada e se deitou em cima dela.

- Arf... Arf... Arf... Arf... Arf... Se... Sessh... Sesshou... Maru... – a garota se deliciava com as carícias do rapaz.

Ele parou por um instante para retirar sua camisa. Ela apenas o olhava, sedenta, morrendo de vontade de sentir aquele corpo bem definido junto ao seu.

Ao retirar a camisa, Sesshoumaru mais uma vez deitou em cima de sua amada, cobrindo seu corpo nu por completo. Agora, ela tentava abrir a calça dele. Mas para isso, precisava tirar o cinto que ele usava. Mas o desejo era tanto, o prazer tamanho, que ela não conseguia fazê-lo.

- Calma... Eu vou tentar... – disse ele, quase perdendo o pouco ar que lhe restava.

Ele tirou o cinto. E agora, já não sentia vergonha de esconder seu órgão genital ereto. Logo em seguida que abriu o cinto, Rin se levantou, ficando no colo dele. Ambos nus... Com seus sentimentos quase entrelaçados... Sesshoumaru foi descendo... Beijou-a no pescoço, fazendo aquilo que chamamos de "chupão". Deixou várias marcas na garota. E ela...

Ela o segurava na cabeça, colocando-o mais perto de si. Estava de olhos fechados e com uma expressão de "sofrimento", que não era bem o que ela sentia...

- Arf... Sess... Sesshou... Sesshoumaru... – ela deu um leve gemidinho, já que ele a beijava muito e tocava com sensualidade nos seus dois seios.

Sesshy foi descendo pouco a pouco e vagarosamente chegando a sua virilha. Esta, sentiu um arrepio maravilhoso na espinha, fazendo os pêlos de seu braço se levantar, como se estivessem sendo atraídos por um ímã.

- Rin... – ele respondeu, na mesma intensidade.

E ela, ia mais e mais para frente, como se estivesse pedindo para que ele entrasse dentro dela. Pararam de se beijar e ele começou a admirar cada parte daquele lindo corpo. Alucinado, a mirava sedento e doido de amor, querendo possuí-la naquele exato momento.

- Vem... Meu amor... – pediu ela, com uma voz bem suave.

Ambos ficaram se olhando fixamente... O momento mais esperado de suas vidas havia chegado! Sim! Eles se tornariam um só para sempre e nunca, nunca mais iriam se separar... Por quê? Porque se amavam perdidamente... Perdidamente...

- Rin-chan... Você... Realmente me quer..? – o garoto perguntou, com um olhar aflito.

Ela sorriu docemente, fazendo-o corar de novo.

- Pra sempre... Te quero pra sempre...

Ele deu um leve, porém meigo e apaixonado sorriso. Em seguida, tirou-a do colo, deitando-a devagar na cama. Rin abriu bem as pernas e fechou os olhos com força.

- Não quero... Te machucar... – ele sussurrou.

Rin reabriu os olhos e estendeu as duas mãos, como se quisesse pegar nas dele. Ele lhe deu as duas mãos e ambos cruzaram seus dedos um no outro. A garota o puxou pelas mãos, fazendo com que ele ficasse a milímetros dela. Olhando-o profundamente, disse:

- Você... Faz parte de mim... Meu amor...

Os lábios dele não puderam segurar um largo sorriso. Beijaram-se, trêmulos e em seguida...

- Ahhh... – Rin soltou leves gemidos de dor. Sim, Sesshoumaru a penetrava devagar, com cuidado, extremamente amedrontado, já que não a queria machucar.

- Está doen...?

- Vem... Sesshoumaru... – ela o interrompeu.

E ele a obedeceu, penetrando-a por completo.

_Que sensação maravilhosa é essa...? _

_Sua pele... _

_Seu corpo... _

_Seu calor... _

_Sinto que você entra em mim... _

_Sinto que nossas almas se fundem numa só... _

Ele ia e voltava. Ia e voltava... E ambos gritavam... Gemiam... E permaneceram com as mãos cruzadas uma na outra...

_Minha vida agora é sua, meu amor... _

_Meu ser te pertence... E você pertence a mim... _

_Somos um do outro, para sempre... _

Continuavam gritando e o ritmo dos dois acelerava a cada segundo...

_Nunca te deixarei... _

_Ah, meu amor... Nunca... _

_Como é bom sentir você me possuindo... Sentir sua semente ser plantada dentro de meu corpo... _

_Como isso é bom... _

Mais rápidos ficaram e mais alto espernearam...

_Amo o seu sabor... Amo tudo em você. _

_Como é que uma coisa dessas pode acontecer? Como que eu pude me apaixonar desta forma por você? _

_Bom... Acho que fomos feitos um para o outro, não? _

- AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... AISHITERUUUUUUUUUUUUU...

"Aisuru anata wo itsumademo aishiteimasu..."

**Continua... **

**Alunos, abram seus dicionários! **

****

**Aisuru anata, anata ni ai wo sasagetai- **Quero te dar carinho, meu amor.

**Daizuki na hito yo, watashi wa anata wo aishiteimasu- **Eu te adoro, meu amor.

**Aisuru anata wo itsumademo aishiteimasu- **Vou te amar para sempre, meu amor.

**Okee- **Ok

**Hai- **Sim

**Kami-sama- **Deus

**Wo ai ni- **Eu te amo

**Ame- **Chuva

**Un- **Sim (informal)

**Koishiteru- **Eu te amo (mais intenso que "aishiteru") ; Eu estou apaixonado(a) por você.

**Suminasen!!! **

É genteee!!! Me perdoem, deorei muito para atualizar desta vez! Não pude continuar, porque precisei ficar estudando! Sim! No dia 12 deste mês(novembro) eu fiz a prova para entrar no ETESP! Entendam-se, queridos! E agora no dia 3 farei uma prova para entrar na CEFET, então pode ser que o próximo capítulo também demore! Mas eu estou feliz, porque recebi muitos comentários! Vocês, pelo que vejo, estavam ansiosos, né! Bom, então eu espero não ter decepcionado ninguém, né!

**Soraa falando... **

****

Waaaaa... Que kawaii desu o Sesshy&Rin, naum? O que acharam? Gostaram? Acharam romântico?? Eu espero que sim, nom eh mesmo? Mas... E agora... O que pode acontecer? Atos como os que eles cometeram podem trazer conseqüências...

Quem será o pai de Rin? Será que ele é um homem bom e compreensivo? Será que não existe nenhuma ligação entre ele e Sesshoumaru?

E Sango e Miroku? Como será a relação dos dois? Será que a garota tem um outro lado obscuro, jamais conhecido por ninguém? Será que... Ela é pior que Miroku???

E mais... Quem era aquela misteriosa enfermeira? A mando de quem ela tentou injetar aquela substância estranha em Inu Yasha? Naraku teria algo a ver com essa história? Ou... Foi por conta própria?

Poderia acontecer uma triste coincidência com Houjo? E se ele conhecesse alguém em Kagoshima, exatamente no local onde os jovens do Colégio Tóquio se hospedaram no acampamento? Ele seria capaz de trair seu eterno amor por Kagome com outra??? E se fosse... Com quem???

Além disso... Como será a vida de Kagome em Kyoto? Será que o destino dela não fará com que ela seja feliz novamente no amor? Conseguirá ela consumar seu amor com Inu Yasha?

E ele? O que fará? Será que não está correndo riscos..? Será que alguém poderia conduzi-lo a um mau caminho? E... enganá-lo?

Muitos acontecimentos os esperam, nos próximos capítulos de **Love School**!

Não percam!

Kissus

**Let´s play now, everybody! **

****

Bom, bom, bom... O destaque deste capítulo foi para a **Kagome e InuYasha Forever**! Omedetou, lindinhaaa! A resposta fikou suppa sugoi, por isso o destaque foi mais do que merecido!

Agradeço as demais que participaram, saibam que issu também eh mt importante pra mim! Agora, lançarei a próxima pergunta, e espero que chovam ainda mais respostas lindas!

**"Qual(is) personagem(s) de Love School vc mais odeia? Se pudesse eliminá-los, como faria?" **

Participem, tá?

**Love Club **

****

**Hinata-chan – **Ai, ai... Minha miga do coração... Eu eh que te agradeço por ter participado do "Let´s play now, everybody" Sua resposta foi mais do que digna, então não se sinta na obrigação de me dizer "Obrigada", viu? Bom... como eu sei que vc ama o Sesshy e a Rin, tomei bastante cuidado para fazer um capítulo bem kawaii e ao mesmo tempo... quente. Não sei se gostou, mas gostaria muito de saber a sua opinião. E eu espero não ter te decepcionado mesmo. n.n" Kissus!

**Princesayoukai100- **Bom... Aqui está o capitulo novo... Um tanto romântico... Um tanto triste... É a Kagome e o Inu se separaram mesmo. Mas pra tudo se tem um jeito e com eles não será diferente! Pode ter certeza todos serão felizes!(menos a Kikybarro, é claro! xDD) Kissus, miga!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto- **Huhauahuahuahaaa... "do fundo do meu Tum Tum" Rrsrsrsrss.. gostei mt dessa, manaaaaaaa! Nhaaaiii... É, o Inu devia ter corrido atrás dela, mas ele tava mais morto que vivo! Acho que ia ser difícil, nom acha? Xd Enfim... Agora o que resta é esperar pra ver o que vai rolar entre eles... E o que achou desse meu péssimo hentai da Rin e do Sesshy? ó.ò Fiko mt zuado? Me fala sua opinião, manaaa! Onegai, tah bom? Bom... Eu TMB TE LOVE DO FUNDO DO MEU TUM TUM! Rrsrsrsrsrsss... Kissus!

**Agome-chan- **Weeee... CAPITULO NOVO! CAPITULO NOVO! CAPITULO NOVO! CAPITULO NOVO! CAPITULO NOVO! CAPITULO NOVO! CAPITULO NOVO! CAPITULO NOVO! CAPITULO NOVO! CAPITULO NOVO! CAPITULO NOVO! CAPITULO NOVO! CAPITULO NOVO! CAPITULO NOVO! CAPITULO NOVO! CAPITULO NOVO! CAPITULO NOVO! CAPITULO NOVO! CAPITULO NOVO! CAPITULO NOVO! Rrsrsrsrsss... Gomene por te fazer esperar tanto! n.n" Prometo que o Inu e a Kagome ficarão juntos para sempre!

**Nanda Yukimura- **Waaaaaaaaaa... Koneko-chan! XDD Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou! Huahuahuahaaa... Eu tmb axei essas partes super fofas! Bom... a carta da Kagome.. Fui eu quem escrevi SIM! O.o Por que tah duvidandu? Nom acredita em mim...? ó.ò Nhaaaaaaiiii... Bom fui eu viu? XDD Eh eu vi que c atualizou Amor descoberto, mas naum demora mais, viu? E te dou o maior apoio nas outras fics suas, tah? XDD ( vai ser "Molhados" mesmo, neh xDD) Rsrsrsrsrsss... Kissus!

**Kagome e InuYasha Forever- **Omedetou pelo destaqueeeee!!!( soltando fogos e jogando confetes) Huahuahuahuahaa... Amei sua resposta! E amo suas visitinhas aki! Arigatou por ser uma leitora de Love School, viu? Saiba que vc esta dentro do meu coração! Kissus!

**Manu Higurashi- **Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiii ... Eu tmb chorei muitoooooooo... BUAAAAAAAAAA... Eh foi mt triste a separação do Inu e da Kagome, mas pode ter certeza que eles ficarão juntos! Porque o amor vence tudooooooooo!!! Me conta o que axou desse capitulo, tah bom? Kissus e mais Kissus!(tentarei naum demorar mt no próximo capitulo)

**Kagome Universe- **Huhauahuahuaa... Arigatou migaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Espero que eu te surpreenda sempre!(mas com coisas positivas, neh). Nhaaaaa! Sempre fiko taum feliz! Sabe porque? Porque sempre te vejo aki, em todos os capítulos!!! Arigatooooooouuu! Kissus!

**Deby-chan- **Se a Deby-chan disse que a Soraa naum eh baka, Soraa naum eh baka! XDD Huhauahuahaa... arigatou, miguinha lindaa... Nem acho que sou issu td que c fala... Mas mesmo assim te agradeco do fundo do coração! Arigatou por sempre passar aki, espero que continue junto comigo ate o final, neh! Kissus!

**Srta. Jéssica- **HAI! To tentando ao maximo fazer o Sesshy e a Rin se darem MUITO bem! Espero estar conseguindo! Bom e em relação ao Inu Yasha e a Kagome... Ah, as vezes eh preciso que os que se amam se separem um pouco neh? Ainda mais quando a relação esta sobrecarregada... E a deles estava mt, nom axa? Issu no fundo vai ser mt bom pra eles, e quando chegar o dia do reencontro, melhor ainda! Kissus!

**Dama da Noite- **Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiii... Ai, arigatou, miga! To quase choranduuuuuuuu T.T Brigadu mesmu, mas ainda tenhu mt que aprender até me tornar uma verdadeira profissional! Mas fiko feliz estar agradando, viu? Arigatou por sempre passar aki! Kissus!

**Leila- **Verdadi mesmo, Leilaaaa??? (olhos brilhando) Que boooooooooooooooooooooooom! Sugoi! Agradeço mt por vc passar aki sempre, viu? Estou mt feliz por vc gostar do meu trabalho! Huhauahuahaa... Kissus!(tmb chorei mt escrevendu o capitulo, mas fazer u que neh xD)Kissus!

**Kate Sparrow- ** A mais linda que vc jah viu? O.o Nyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... Que sugooooooooooooooooooooooiiii!!! Arigatou, Kate! Naum preciso repetir que vc eh mt importante pra mim, neh? Te adolu muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito!!! E arigatou pelos elogios!(apesar de eu ainda achar que tenhu mt a aprender... u.u) Kissus!

**Sra. Taishou- **Nhaaaiiii... Eh mesmu? Vai vir pra cá pra SP? Eu moro aki!!!Ah, mas eh triste MESMU se separar dos amigos... Eu sei bem disso... Onegai, naum sofra, tah? Pq se eles são amigos verdadeiros, pode ter certeza de que nunca te eskecerao! E pode ter certezq eu eu nunca vou me esquecer de vc! n.n Kissus!(ah! A fic nom tah nos últimos caps naum, viu? Ainda tem mt coisa pela frente)

**Aggie18- **Verdade? Jah te tinham te dito pra ler minha fic? Se naum se incomodar... Poderia me dizer quem foi? Fikei mt curiosa... XD Nhaaiii mas estou feliz porque vc gostou!!! Huhauahuahaa... Ainda são mts perguntas sem resposta, mas eu espero esclarecer todas no decorrer dos caps! E tmb espero sempre te ver aki, pq pra mim será um prazer! E adorarei responder seus comentários! Kissus!

**Deza-chan- **E eu estou adorando sempre te ver aki! Vc eh demais, sabia??? XDD Bom... pode ser que ainda demore um pokinhu pro Inu e a Kagome fikarem juntos... Mas pode ter certeza de que este dia chegara, viu? XDD Kissus!

**Natsumi Omura- **Huahuahuahuahauhaa... PLANTAR BATATA NO CONCRETO! Huhauhauahuaaa... Modéstia parte, tmb axu essa minha frase baka mt engracadaaaa!!!(tah vendu, jah to rindo alto! ¬¬) Em contrapartida... O poema fikou triste mesmu, neh! Xd Eu sou uma contradição mesmu... rsrsrsrrssssss... Nhai foi um prazer te ajudar na fic! E agradeço por vc ter sido responsável e ter me dado os devidos créditos! Pode sempre contar cmg! Nhaaiii eh o Miroku foi e eh mt hilário... Vamu ver se ele vai continuar pensando com a cabeça de baixo, agora que esta junto com a Sango! Kissus!

**Jéssica- **Domo, Jéssica!

- A parte da despedida foi mt dolorosa mesmu, neh! Quando eu escrevi, tmb chorei... T.T E mt viu?

- Huhauahuahaa... Eh, em "Anjo Caído" o Inu tava meio zuado mesmu, neh! Rsrsrsrrsrsrsrss.. mas ca entre nos, ate que foi bunitinhu... Tirando a parte da Kikyou XDD

- Pensou que a Rin tivesse fikadu com o Inu Yasha??? O.o Huhauahuahaa... C viajou neh! XDD Rrsrsrsrsss... Mas eu tmb amei mt o jeito que eles estaum agora, kawaii desu, ka?

- O hentai do Inu e da Kagome foi... digamos... Diferente. Eh como vc mesma disse, eu quis expressar o lado mais sensual e carinhoso deles... Pelo jeito eu consegui, neh? n.n

- Huhauhauaa... HOUJO – MIOJO Gostei dessa.. Huhauauahuahuahaaaaaaa...

- Sim, sim! A Kagome foi mt da mal-educada com o Hojo... Mas pensa bem, ela eh genti, neh! Ela tmb tem o direito de perder a paciência! E oh, c nom axa que o Hojo eh mt grudento? Issu pode irritar mt genti...(apesar que eu mesmu gostu mais dos carinhas chicletes mesmu...) E tmb deu mt doh da Kikyou sendo violentada... Todo mundo odeia a Kikyou, mas este foi um momento em que ninguém zuou. Violência sexual contra mulher eh algo sério demais pra se dar risada...

- Sentimentos, amores platônicos... Td coisa da adolescência, neh? E como eu estou nessa fase... Na verdade td o que eu escrevo eh td o que eu desejo, minhas ilusões, meus anseios, sabe? Eu coloko a minha vida nessa fic, e eu estou feliz por vc ter gostadu!

Bom... em relação ao hentai da Rin e Sesshy... Tah aih, espero sua opinião! E vamu ver no que dah com os otros, neh? XDD Te esperarei sempre aki, viu? Conto com vc! Kissus!

**Yuki-Yasha Higurashi- **Sabe porque ainda vou insistir no que eu escrevi? Porque ate em animes eu ouvi os personagens dizer KASAN e OTOUSAN. Pai eu ate posso concordar, pode ser que eu tenha escrito errado... E naum seja mesmu com U e sim com O no final... Mas com mae... Tem KASAN tmb. Naum estou desmentindo nem vc e nem o seu professor! Naum me leve a mal, esta naum eh a minha intenção! Eu somente estou expondo aquilo que acredito... Mas... Axu melhor naum continuarmos com o empate, neh? Que tal entaum uma trégua? XDD Kissus!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	23. Sobreviver

**Destaques do capítulo 23- Kagome Universe e Yuki-Yasha Higurashi!!! **Omedetou, meninas!!!

**Love School**

**Capítulo 23 – Sobreviver**

Os gritos na mansão eram histéricos. Rin e Sesshoumaru simplesmente não conseguiam se controlar. Já havia passado bastante tempo, e eles continuavam com muito prazer. Talvez, naquele instante, estivessem descarregando grande parte do amor que sentiam um pelo outro...

A chuva foi cessando aos poucos... O relógio já marcava cinco horas da manhã. Eles ainda estavam na cama, trocando sentimentos... Fazendo amor. Nada para eles era importante naqueles maravilhosos instantes. O mundo havia se fechado apenas para aquele momento dos dois.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... – gritavam.

Sesshoumaru continuava indo e vindo, sucessivas vezes. Rin gritava e até chorava um pouco. Ainda sentia algumas dores, mas o que lhe era mais importante naquele dia era estar com seu amado, com seus corpos colados e as vidas entrelaçadas.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Subitamente...

TRIIII... TRIIII... TRIIII...

Um celular estava tocando. Os dois jovens, assustados, pararam o que antes faziam. Rin, ainda tonta, disse.

- Ah... Acho que é o meu...

Sesshoumaru emburrou um pouco a cara e saiu de dentro da namorada. Deitou-se ao lado dela e apoiou a cabeça com uma das mãos. A menina puxou o lençól e se cobriu com ele. Foi até sua mochila escolar, pegou o celular e surpreendeu-se ao olhar no visor.

- "É o papai..." – fez um rostinho aflito. – Moshi-moshi, papa!

Não houve resposta.

- Papa? É você?

Uns segundos se passaram.

- Onde você está? – perguntou a voz madura e cheia de experiência do outro lado da linha.

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

- Er... Eu... Eu estava com umas amigas e... Bom, aí começou a chover... Eu tentei te ligar, mas não dava, porque a chuva tava muito forte... Eu sinto muito, papa.

Sesshy a olhava curioso. Vendo que ela estava preocupada, levantou-se e a abraçou por trás e começou a lhe dar muitos beijos deliciosos no pescoço.

- Você está com alguém aí? – perguntou o pai, desconfiado.

Ela, com alguma dificuldade para responder, disse:

- Er... Sim... Estou com minha amiga e...

- Passe o telefone para ela.

Rin gelou.

- Gomen... Papa. Ela está tomando banho agora...

O pai não respondeu.

- Papa...?

- Volte para casa imediatamente.

- Tá... Já estou indo, papa.

O homem desligou.

Foi difícil para a mãe de Kagome convencê-la a ir à escola. A garota simplesmente repudiava a idéia de rever seu antigo colégio... E suas antigas raízes. Ela pensava constantemente em suas melhores amigas que conquistara em Tóquio, em seu amado Inu Yasha... Em todos os problemas que teve lá.

Ao chegar à escola, fora recebida como uma rainha. Suas amigas mais íntimas Ayumi, Yuka e Eri a veneravam muito. Estavam muito afoitas por revê-la. Mas ela... Ela estava num outro mundo, paralelo talvez, pensando em muitas coisas...

- E aí, Kagome? Não tem notícias do Hojo? – Yuka perguntou.

Mas que estranho... Então quer dizer que depois daquele infeliz acontecimento... Ele não voltou para Kyoto? O que será que havia acontecido com ele...? A pobre menina começou a suar frio diante daquela repentina pergunta. Além disso, o seu remorso há pouco esquecido viera à tona como um raio e parecia não ter pretensão de abandonar sua mente.

- Kagome-chan? Daijoubu ka? – Ayumi, preocupou-se.

- Nani? – ela voltou à realidade.

As três amigas olharam-na pesarosas.

- Kagome... Você está estranha... Aconteceu alguma coisa que você quer nos contar? Por que o Hojo não voltou com você? E por que você está assim tão tristinha?

- Yuka... Meninas... Eu agradeço a preocupação de vocês, mas... Bom, realmente não estou me sentindo bem nesses dias... Aconteceu tudo tão rápido, nem tive tempo de respirar... – Kagome explicava, enquanto olhava para o chão. – Olha, vocês ficariam chateadas se eu contasse isso uma outra hora? É que agora... Num dá, me entendem?

As três sorriram singelamente.

- Hai, Kagome-chan. Nós te entendemos e vamos esperar até você ficar melhor. – disse Yuka.

- Sim, sim, com certeza! – Eri concordou, dando uma pequenina piscadela.

- Aham! – Ayumi finalizou, fazendo-lhe um sinal de "jóia".

Kagome devolveu um largo, porém sofrido sorriso e se retirou. Ficou a andar por aquele não muito grande colégio, olhando as pessoas, antigas amizades...

As pétalas das cerejeiras de março caíam com grande insistência das árvores, enfeitando ainda mais aquele lindo bairro da cidade de Kyoto. Os alunos eram muito animados, por sinal. Mas na verdade, não tanto como aquele povo da capital.

"_-Waaa, Kagome! Me dá um autógrafo???"_

Ela se lembrou daquele feliz dia, no qual fora apresentado no Colégio Tóquio o filme que ela fizera, "Amando você". Sorriu um pouquinho.

- É... Nunca pensei nisso, mas acho que sentirei falta daquela escola... – suspirou, sentando-se abaixo de uma árvore. Suspirou mais uma vez. De repente, sentiu que o seu estômago roncava. Levantou-se devagar e com certa preguiça e moleza, foi até a cantina, comprou um chocolate e pôs-se a andar novamente.

Ela puxava e repuxava a embalagem do doce, que insistia em não ser aberta.

- Mas que droga! Isso não abre não?

De súbito...

"_Kagome resolvera não ficar de tarde na escola. Despediu-se de Rin e Sango e dirigia-se para casa. Estava desanimada demais para ficar fazendo trabalho de História na biblioteca... Desceu as escadas do colégio e dirigiu-se até o portão principal._

_E Inu Yasha se aproximava..._

_Ela se despediu do porteiro com um meigo sorriso. Começou a andar pelas calmas ruas do bairro. Viu uma loja de doces e resolveu entrar, para comprar um chocolate._

_E Inu Yasha se aproximava..._

_- Volte sempre!- desejou a moça do caixa._

_Kagome saiu lentamente da loja, pois tentava abrir a embalagem do doce. Parou._

_- Mas que droga... Isso não abre não?- ela irritada, tentava abrir a embalagem com dificuldade._

_De repente..._

_Sentiu que alguém estava bem atrás dela. E o pior. A farejava... Ela estava muito assustada, para pensar em algo mais útil a se fazer... Virou-se bruscamente, e recebeu o ser com um tapão de doer na alma no rosto._

_TAP!_

_- AIIIIII! SUA LOUCA!- resmungou o ser._

_- INU YASHA?_

_- GRRRRR... NUM GRITA, SUA DOENTE! NÃO PERCEBE QUE MEUS OUVIDOS SÃO SENSÍVEIS?- esperneou ele, tapando as orelhas._

_- E O QUE EU TENHO A VER COM A PORCARIA DOS SEUS OUVIDOS? NÃO LIGO NEM UM POUCO PARA ELES!- ela estava realmente irritada... Ainda mais, vendo quem via... - Agora me deixa em paz, seu retardado! Eu tenho mais o que fazer!- disse virando-se para ir embora._

_Retirou-se raivosamente._

_- Menina mimada... - resmungou o hanyou de braços cruzados."_

Lembrou-se daquele dia... Olhou para o chocolate, que por grande coincidência era o_ mesmo_ chocolate daquela situação... Recordou-se do rosto emburrado _dele_... Recordou-se da sensação gostosa de ter sentido o rosto_ dele_ próximo a ela, cheirando-a... Recordou-se... Mais uma vez... _Dele_.

A pobre menina, completamente aflita, correu até o corredor dos fundos do colégio e debruçou sua cabeça na parede. Cerrou os olhos com força, a fim de poder segurar suas lágrimas e continuou a se lembrar... Se lembrar _dele..._

"_Os dois fugiram de onde estavam desesperados e muito confusos. O que havia dado neles? Doushite? Por que haviam visto um ao outro nos rostos de pessoas completamente diferentes? Será que aquilo era..._

_- Maldição! Por que eu sempre me lembro daquela garota boba?- resmungou Inu Yasha, andando a passos largos na chuva._

_- Droga! Não agüento mais! Por que ele não sai do meu coração?- reclamou Kagome, correndo na calçada._

_- KUSO!_

_- PORCARIA!_

_- MAIS QUE BOSTA!_

_- SHIMATTA!_

_E andavam cada vez mais rápido... Até que..._

_POFT!_

_Kagome sentia sua cabeça latejar de dor... Será que havia trombado num poste?_

_- Itai... - gemia ela, agora de dor._

_Inu Yasha levantou rapidamente, pronto para bater em quem tivesse esbarrado nele._

_- Seu..._

_De repente... Viram-se. Paralisaram-se._

_TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM...TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM, TUM-DUMTUM-DUMTUM-DUMTUM-DUMTUM-DUM..._

_Seus corações aceleraram-se bruscamente... Suas respirações, de repente, tornaram-se ofegantes... Ali estavam as orelhinhas de cachorro de seu amado... O cheiro de sua amada era tão doce..._

_Kagome ainda estava caída no chão. Surpreendeu-se, porém, com uma mão estendida em sua frente._

_- Não quer ajuda para se levantar?- perguntou Inu Yasha impaciente._

_- Er... - respondeu ela, com o rosto ruborizado._

_Ele levantou-a assim mesmo, fazendo com que esta, ficasse muito próxima de si._

_Ficaram se olhando um tempão, ali, debaixo daquela tempestade._

_- Arigatou... - agradeceu Kagome timidamente._

_- Bah... Não foi nada... - respondeu Inu, com uma voz meio irritada e o rosto corado._

_Soltaram-se. Estavam sem assunto de novo._

_- Er... Você num tá com frio?- quis saber o rapaz._

_A garota estava, apenas, com uma camiseta branca e uma mini-saia. Ah não... Mais uma vez Inu viu o que não deveria ver... Kagome estava sem sutiã, e sua roupa encharcada e transparente._

_- NÃO, NÃO!...- respondeu ela toda constrangida, encolhendo-se, a fim de esconder seu busto._

_Silenciaram."_

Abriu os olhos devagar e sentiu um frio na espinha arrepiante. Mordeu o lábio inferior e sussurrou o nome do seu amado.

- Inu Yasha...

As pétalas das flores de cerejeira agitaram-se no ar, já que o vento acabara ficando mais forte. O brilho do sol aumentou, assim como a temperatura daquela doce, porém melancólica primavera. E em Tóquio... O clima era um pouco mais gelado...

Inu Yasha recebera alta no hospital. Seu rosto, estampado com a cicatriz da cirurgia, estava muito sofrido e era claro que ele não dormira na noite anterior. Toutosai e Myouga olhavam preocupados para o sobrinho querido, que estava calado e com olheiras. Enfim, num estado quase que lastimável, já que desde que aquele rapazinho era pequeno, este sempre fora muito ativo, feliz, de bem com a vida. Apesar de tudo sempre estava bem, pelo menos aparentemente. Mas agora...

- Vamos... Vamos para o carro, Inu Yasha. – disse Toutosai, segurando o rapaz pelo braço.

O garoto nada respondeu, continuou com os olhos mortos e fixos no chão. Os tios se entreolharam. Um fez sinal negativo com a cabeça e o outro coçou a orelha com o dedo mindinho. XD

No carro, o clima era pior que de cemitério. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, havia pronunciado uma palavra sequer. Inu Yasha continuava parado, com a cabeça apoiada na janela da Mercedes, olhando com aquele olhar inexpressivo para a paisagem urbana. Mas sua mente... Sua mente estava mais do que ativa e conturbada, com todos os pensamentos embaralhados, as ilusões despedaçadas. E a causadora daquelas confusões e desilusões... Era Higurashi Kagome.

Os sons de seus sorrisos, seus gritos emburrados, seus choros, seus gemidos iam e viam de seus pensamentos traumatizados. As lágrimas não paravam de cair. Toutosai e Myouga realmente não entendiam o porquê de Inu Yasha estar assim. Mas uma coisa era certa: aquilo era muito assustador.

- "Está me parecendo que Inu Yasha está sofrendo por uma humana, assim como Oyakata-sama..." – o velho com o dedo mindinho na orelha meditava.

**Flash back...**

"_As duas famílias se repudiavam. Era como na estória de Romeu e Julieta, mas muito pior. De um lado, os famosos Inu no Taisho, tradicional família de poderosos youkais. Do outro, a família mais importante do Japão, formada praticamente, por gerações e gerações de políticos da nação. Estamos falando dos imponentes Watanabe. _

_Inu no Taishou Oyakata era o herdeiro do líder dos youkais cachorros. Ele era um jovem robusto, bonito, vigoroso. Desde pequeno fora criado para seguir o mesmo caminho do pai. Todos tomavam o máximo cuidado com ele, já que ele seria o próximo "rei". Além disso, desde tenra idade já era noivo de uma garotinha, alguns anos mais nova que ele. Esta era Ookami Hana._

_O jovem não queria se casar com Hana, não a amava. Mas se ele se casasse com ela, aumentaria em dobro o poder de seu pai, já que os cachorros e os lobos se uniriam._

_Porém, Oyakata já não era a mesma criança de antes. Ele tinha suas próprias idéias, decisões. E um dia, passeando pelos arredores da região... Avistou uma linda princesa, humana, na verdade. A beleza daquela jovem de longos cabelos pretos o hipnotizara. E que coincidência! Com ela aconteceu a mesma coisa! Foi amor à primeira vista._

_Começaram a se encontrar as escondidas e fazer coisas proibidas. Faziam amor todas as noites e juraram amor eterno. Mas num dia cruel... Quando já era de manhã, soldados e o senhor dos youkais cachorros estavam no ninho de amor de Oyakata e Izayoi, a humana, e os flagraram juntos! Aquele terrível fato fora motivo de vergonha para ambas as famílias, já que mononoke não gosta de humano e humano não gosta de mononoke._

_Izayoi e Oyakata foram separados a força. Ela, fora mandada para um convento. Ele tivera que se casar com Hana, sem que ela e sua família soubessem deste acontecimento._

_As brigas eram constantes no palácio, o casal cão-lobo brigava o tempo todo. Ele a tratava mal, ela se sentia rejeitada. E um dia, tudo fora revelado por ele próprio a ela, que se sentiu humilhada, um lixo. A moça loba já estava grávida de um menino. Quando ele nascera, a situação ficara ainda pior._

_Oyakata não dormia, só chorava, estava numa depressão profunda. E Izayoi, coitada... Morreu, no momento em que seu filho nascera. Sim, ela também estava grávida. Mas antes de falecer, pediu a uma freira muito bondosa que cuidasse do menino. A mulher disse que aceitaria desde que pudesse contar ao pai sobre a criança._

_Antes que a pobre princesa humana pudesse responder... O fôlego de vida a abandonara para sempre. Então a bondosa freira deu a notícia a Oyakata, que prontamente aceitou assumir seu filho, mesmo sabendo das conseqüências._

_Hana simplesmente não aceitou aquilo e revoltada, começou a trair seu marido com um youkai desconhecido. O clima entre os dois era péssimo, lastimável. Os dois pobres meninos, Sesshoumaru e Inu Yasha, sempre sofriam as conseqüências. Hana os tratava mal, com desprezo, desdém. Isso porque, era repudiada pelo marido, que, por incrível que pareça, ela amava._

_Para ela mais nada importava. E um dia... Em seu quarto... Cortou os dois pulsos e finalmente, morreu..._

_Oyakata, ainda mais chocado, entrou num terrível estado de depressão. E foi ainda pior quando ele descobrira que Izayoi havia morrido. Sim, ele não sabia. Somente mais tarde aquela mesma freira lhe contou. E aí... Ele entrou no fundo do poço. A depressão tomara conta de seu obscuro coração e o consumiu até o dia em que não resistiu e morreu de tristeza..."_

- "Pobre Oyakata... Morreu por aquela mulher." – Toutosai ainda pensava.

"_- Onegai, Toutosai, meu amigo... Cuide dos meus filhos... Onegai..._

_Toutosai olhava para seu amigo com muita pena e confusão._

_- Quero que cuide deles... Cuide junto com Myouga, meu mordomo... Você não precisa ser como um pai para eles... Mas... Seja então, como um tio... – suplicava Oyakata. – Mas eu lhe imploro... Não deixe que nada aconteça aos meus filhos... E... Diga a eles que eu os amei... Muito..."_

- "Inu Yasha é um meio demônio... Talvez seja por isso que ele não odeia os humanos... Sim, porque eu tenho certeza que é por algum humano ou humana que ele está sofrendo... O que eu faço com você, Inu Yasha? O que eu faço...?"

O garoto continuou chorando, baixinho na verdade, mas sem se importar em ver que os outros o olhavam abismados. Ele na verdade estava preocupado com outra coisa, estava ansiando por outra pessoa, estava lamentando a distância em relação àquela pessoa.

- "Eu nem sei aonde você foi, Kagome..." – cerrou os olhos com força. – "Aonde você foi, Kagome..? Por que você me deixou, Kagome?"

E a menina continuava lá, encostada na parede, em prantos marejados de sofrimento. Ela dizia baixinho o nome de seu Inu Yasha, enquanto apertava a mão em seu peito, na direção do coração. Ambos sentiam um terrível vazio. Um amargo e terrível vazio, pois parte deles havia lhes escapado. O meio youkai se encolheu ainda mais, e escondeu seu rosto por entre seus braços, ainda doloridos. Deu um leve gemido de agonia, já que suas costelas doíam. E continuou chorando, chamando-a no pensamento. Clamando por ela, gritando e exigindo sua presença.

- "Kagome... Kagome... Volta pra mim, Kagome... Não me deixe aqui, sozinho... Estou mal... Preciso de você..." – retraiu ainda mais seu corpo machucado.

"_- Não... O culpado era eu... Eu estava... Mentindo..."_

Kagome continuava chorando...

_Como poderei reverter essa situação, meu amor? Como? Será que nunca mais vou te ver? Será que... _

Inu Yasha idem...

_Por que isso teve de acontecer? Por que???_

_E desde quando eu comecei a precisar tanto da sua presença? Será seu cheiro? Será seu calor?_

O mundo estava desabando sobre as cabeças daqueles dois jovens. E era tão estranho... Parecia que eles já tinham tido uma ligação no passado... Essa era a única explicação para aquele amor louco, intenso e desesperado que ambos sentiam um pelo outro. Será coisa do destino primeiro se encontrarem e agora se separarem? Será?

Chegaram finalmente na mansão. Inu Yasha não quis ser ajudado para sair do carro. Com certa arrogância saiu de perto de todos e foi com muita dificuldade para seu quarto. Sentia-se cansado. Muito cansado. Seu corpo gritava por uma cama bem quentinha e macia. E seu coração gritava por uma garota.

Dizem que o poder da mente influencia e muito nas nossas vidas. Sejam bons ou maus os sentimentos, nós sempre podemos conquistar tudo o que queremos desde que haja confiança nos nossos ideais. Naquele momento, o que Inu Yasha mais queria era estar com sua amada e adorada Kagome. Ele, então, fechou seus olhos âmbares com força e pôs-se a chamá-la bem alto em seu pensamento. Ele gritava, gritava... Até sentir que seu corpo não mais resistiria e pediria por um urgente repouso...

"_Onde... Estou?_

_Aquele lugar florido e com um gélido ar de melancolia o estava deixando enjoado. Ele tentou se levantar, mas logo sentira que seu corpo não reagia de forma alguma._

_O que está acontecendo comigo?_

_De repente, sentiu que mais alguém estava naquele lugar. Os passos eram lentos, tranqüilos... E ele sabia que era uma mulher, porque seu odor a denunciava._

_Quem... Está aí?_

_Ele se virou devagar, gemendo um pouco de dor. E abismou-se com a linda visão: uma garota de aproximadamente uns 15 ou 16 anos, de longas madeixas negras, corpo magro e bem feito, olhos castanhos como avelã, pele não muito bronzeada de sol e rosto gentil._

_Inu Yasha... Meu amor... Você está bem? – perguntou a menina, com uma expressão preocupada._

_Ki... Kikyou?_

_A menina era mesmo Kikyou. Mas era uma Kikyou estranha... Muito estranha..._

_Não se esforce meu amor... Eu vou cuidar de você..._

_Ela se aproximou suavemente e se agachou em frente ao rapaz._

"_**E**stive presa a um outro amor por muito tempo. Porém,_

_**U**m dia te conheci e soube que minha vida poderia mudar. Agora,_

_**T**enho certeza que este doce sentimento_

_**E**stará para sempre dentro do meu coração._

_**A** ânsia de estar com você é intensa... No entanto sei que_

_**M**esmo estando à distância_

_**O** amor que sinto por ti, nunca acabará._

_**Sayonara, Inu Yasha.**"_

_Ele ficou confuso. E de repente a garota foi se afastando de si..._

_Aonde você vai??? – perguntou ele desesperado, tentando inutilmente alcançá-la._

_A propósito... Sou Kagome."_

Ele abriu os olhos num susto. Mas mesmo assustado, não tinha dificuldades de respirar... E estranhamente não sentia dores. Pelo contrário, sentia uma sensação muito boa dentro de si. E essa sensação era semelhante àquela quando sua mãe o ninava. Ou então àquela em que ele estava no colo de Kagome, sendo acariciado com muito amor.

- "Kagome... Eu posso te sentir aqui junto comigo..."

E ela, num lugar distante, podia sentir um calor gostoso lhe passar pelo corpo a arrepiando toda. Talvez fosse apenas aquela brisa gostosa de primavera. Talvez, fosse algum aviso... Alguma sensação...

- Inu... Yasha...

_Eu desejo muito estar ao seu lado, meu amado Inu Yasha... Por hora, peço aos deuses uma coisa: que leve através do vento o meu doce beijo para você... _

Uma brisa quente entrou pela janela do quarto do hanyou. E a sensação boa que ele sentia tornou-se ainda maior. Ele pôde sentir em seus lábios uma pequenina boquinha macia o beijar...

- Kagome...

- Inu Yasha...

Mas até quando suportariam isso? Até quando conseguiriam ficar longe um do outro?

_Eu tenho alguém para amar..._

_Eu tenho alguém para proteger..._

_Eu tenho você, Inu Yasha._

_Eu estarei sempre com você, Kagome..._

_Juntos, vamos encontrar a oculta chave do amor, e vamos destrancar nosso sentimento, e assim, ficaremos para sempre um ao lado do outro._

- Eu juro que te encontrarei Kagome. Esteja onde você estiver eu te seguirei.

- Inu Yasha... Eu vou te esperar.

_Nós vamos sobreviver._

**Continua...**

**Alunos, abram seus dicionários!**

**Moshi-moshi- **Alô (ao telefone)

**Papa- **Papai ( usado geralmente por crianças, em sinal de intimidade )

**Gomen- **Maneira informal de pedir desculpas

**Daijoubu ka?- **Você está bem?

**Nani- **O quê?

**Doushite- **Por que?

**Kuso- **Merda!

**Shimatta- **Droga! Merda!

**Itai- **Ai!

**Arigatou- **Obrigado(a)

**Youkai- **Outra forma de dizer "demômio"

**Ookami Hana- **Literalmente significa "Flor Lobo". Mas aqui na fanfic, é a personagem fictícia q eu criei, a esposa de Oyakata, pai de Inu Yasha.

**Onegai- **Por favor

**Hanyou- **Meio humano, meio demônio.

**SUMINASEN MAIS UMA VEZ, GENTIIIIIII!!! . **

Wa... Estou tão envergonhada, gente... Desculpem-me mais uma vez pela minha terrível demora de vir aqui... Bom, nem adianta eu dar desculpas né? Mas saibam que não foi minha culpa, ok? Eu espero que me entendam... n.n"

E bom, eu fui bem nos testes, espero ter passado em alguma escola. E eu fiz uma prova numa outra escola, muito difícil por sinal, e consegui cinqüenta por cento de desconto! Pra quem achava que não ia conseguir nada... Bom, mas agora que eu estou de férias, postarei com mais freqüência, fiquem tranqüilos. Eu prometo não abandonar vcs, e agradeço por vcs não terem me abandonado! n.n"

**Soraa falando...**

Hm... Faz tanto tempo que não passo aqui que até perdi o costume de escrever... Isso é mal, muito mal. Não tenho certeza se este capítulo ficou bom. Por isso, eu gostaria que me dessem opiniões sinceras, e me dissessem o que está faltando aqui. Resolvi até criar uma pequena enquête, sabem? Pra eu ter mais ou menos uma idéia do que fazer pra deixar vcs mais alegres nos próximos capítulos.

Bom, mas voltando a fanfic... É a coisa tá feia pro lado da Kagome e do Inu Yasha... A saudade que eles estão sentindo um pelo outro os está consumindo. Mas não sabemos ainda se Inu irá ou não procurar a sua amada, né? Isso seria o mais óbvio... Mas acho que as coisas terão um outro rumo, viu? rsrsrsrsrsrss (eu e as minhas idéias malucas... ¬¬)

Uma grande novidade que tivemos hoje, é que pudemos descobrir um pouco sobre o passado dos pais de Inu Yasha e de Sesshoumaru. Agora sabemos que a mãe de Sesshy fora uma loba, muito louquinha por sinal. E sabemos também, como foi a morte de Oyakata, Izayoi e da própria Hana. É... Os 3 tiveram um final muuuuuuuito infeliz... 

Coisa do destino, talvez. E bom, vamos torcer para que o final de Inu Yasha e Kagome não seja igual ou pior, né? Xd

Ainda existem coisas pendentes em Love School. No próximo capítulo, vamos saber qual foi o papo de Naraku com Kikyou. Vamos saber um pouco mais dos esquecidos Bankotsu, Jakotsu e seus irmãos. Vamos montar as peças do quebra-cabeça devagarzinho.

Espero a presença de todos vocês no próximo capítulo de **Love School**!

Kissus!

**Feliz Natal!!!**

E agora... Gostaria de desejar a todos vcs que sempre estão aki cmg, um Feliz Natal e um próspero Ano Novo!

Que 2007 seja um ano de muitas conquistas, alegrias, felicidades, sorte e seja um ano em que o amor prevaleça na vida de vcs!!! Estes são os votos de Soraa-chan, que adora cada um que passa aki, elogiando ou criticando, mas acima de tudo, participando deste sonho que é Love School.

Um grande e apertado abraço a todos, e um forte beijo na bochecha de cada um!!! AMO VOCÊS PRA SEMPREEEE!!!

**Let´s play now, everybody!**

Genti... Eu quero agradecer demais!!! Tô muito feliz, porque tivemos muitas respostas pra pergunta!!! E bom... As respostas tavam simplesmente... MALIGNAS!!!

Huhauahahuahaa... Portanto, não pude escolher somente uma, mas DUAS felizes garotas para serem destaque deste capítulo! Como viram lá no começo... **Kagome Universe** e **Yuki-Yasha Higurashi **foram as escolhidas!!! Adorei as respostas de todos, mas principalmente essas duas, porque, cá entre nós: estão perfeitas pra aquela barro nojenta da Kikivaca!!! Huhauhauahuahaa... Continuem assim, viu? Arigatou por terem participado!!! E agora... a próxima pergunta... Antes de eu passar a próxima pergunta, uma novidade: hoje teremos 2 desafios! Quem ganhar nos dois, **será destaque em 2 capítulos seguidos de Love School!!!** Então vamos lá!!!

**Desafio 1- "Como poderia ser o reencontro de Inu Yasha e Kagome? Escrevam a resposta em no máximo 8 linhas"**

**Desafio 2- "Quem sou eu? Odeio que me desobedeçam. Quando preciso passar dos limites, eu passo mesmo. Odeio quando me rejeitam, e quando isso ocorre, faço algo para me vingar. Sou uma das pessoas mais temida do Colégio Tóquio, por conta da minha extrema rigidez para com os alunos. Afinal... Quem sou eu?" **

Respondam os desafios, numerando-os 1 e 2. Lembrando que somente um de vcs será destaque por 2 capítulos. O outro que vencer num dos 2 desafios, será destaque apenas no próximo capítulo!

**Love Club**

**Hiwatari Satiko- **Eh mesmo neh? A parte do Sesshy e da Rin foi mt fofinha!!! Kissus!

**Leila- **Eh mesmu neh Leila-chan. O Sesshy tah bem juntinhu da Rin, o Miroku bem juntinhu da Sango. Mas o Inuzinhu beeeeeeeeem longe da Kagome!!! T.T Eh de chorar mesmo, mas fique tranqüila, tudo pode acontecer!!! Kissus e arigatou pela atenção!!! n.n

**Manu Higurashi- **Nhaaaaaaa, Me perdoe, Manu. Mas eu demorei neh? Muito neh ¬¬ Mas prometo que de agora em diante, NAUM MAIS!!! Huahuahuaa... Tmb to ansiosa pra que o Inu e a Kagome se resolvam de uma vez por todas!!! Kissus! Aishiteru!!!

**Deby-chan- **Hahahaa... Que bom que gostou do capítulo. Soh que agora to com medo da Deby-chan! T.T Vc eh mt maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Buaaaaa... Hehehee... Liga naum, eu sou mil vezes pior! O.o Axu q agora eh vc q tah com medo de mim neh?XD

**Gheisinha Kinomoto- **Waaaaaaaaaaa... Mana linda, to me sentindo envergonhadissima! T-T Eu demorei mt neh? Espero ter t recompensado mais uma vez com esse capitulo! n.n" Bom... eh a Sango e o Miroku são muuuuuuuuito rapidinhus! E a coisa vai fikar ainda mais crítica nos próximos caps, viu? To axando que kem vai fikar grávida eh a Sango e naum a Rin-chan, viu? XD AISHITERU MOOOO, MANA DO MEU TUM TUM GIGANTEEEE!!!

**Hinata-chan- **T.T QUE BOM OUVIR ISSU DA HINATA-CHAAAAAAAN!!! Intaum c gostou mesmo, migaaaaaaa??? Nhaaaaa como issu me deixa feliz!!! Porque sabe? Você era a que mais me preocupou na hora que eu estava escrevendo. Fiquei morrendo de medo de vc odiar, por issu escrevi e reescrevi o capitulo milhares de vezes!! Mas estou contente que todo o meu trabalho foi recompensado por lindos elogios seus!!! Saiba que issu foi mt importante pra mim, Hinata-chan do meu kokoro!!! Eu te amo muito!!! Kissus!!!

**Aggie18- **Haaaaaaaaiii... O Inu e a Kagome tão passando por muitas diiculdades... Agora estão separados. E sabe-se quando vão se ver... Bom, garanto que ficarão juntos, mas ainda tem muita coisa ruim e boa pela frente. Eles ainda enfrentarão muitos problemas, viu? SERIOOOOOO??? Foi a Princesayoukai100 que te recomendou ler minha fic??? (olhos brilhantes) QUE MT LOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Fiko feliz que c tenha vindo aki e gostadoooo!!! Arigatou mesmo, adorarei sempre te responder!!! Kissus e mais kissus!

**Princesayoukai100- **Eh mesmo, miga? C naum gosta da Rin??? Pêra mas vc naum gosta da Rin de Love School ou da Rin do anime??? Quero saber viu? Espero que eu naum te decepcione mais nos próximos capítulos. Estou fazendo de tudo para te agradar. Naum só vc, mas a todos os leitores daki. Afinal, eu os amo neh? XD Continuou te amando muito, miguinhaaa!!! Arigatou por td! Passe aki sempre, viu? Kissus e mais kissus!

**Kate Sparrow- **Waaaaaaaaaaa... Fiko lisonjeada por saber que para vc a minha fic eh a melhor de todas q vc jah leu!!! Hahahahaa... Arigatou gozaimasu! Eh, tmb axei que o momento do Sesshy e d Rin foi mt perfeitoso!!! Que bom q vc gostou! Kissus e mais kissus pra vc, Kate! Te adorooooooo!!!

**Yuki-Yasha Higurashi- **Li seus pensamentos??? Hahahahaa... Bom, foi tanto que vc ganhou destake aki!!! Omedetou! Sua resposta foi, sem dúvida, muuuuuuuuuito cruel!!! Hahahahahahaaa E que bom, neh? Axu que estamos em trégua mesmo!!! Hahahahaa... Nhaaaaa... Continue assim! Kem sabe vc naum ganha destake no próximo capitulo de novu, ne? Kissus e mais kissus!

**Nanda Yukimura- **Hahahahaaa... Lindo! Lindo! Lindo, koneko-chan! Amei seu comment e que bom q gostou do meu capitulo um tanto tosko! XD C sabe que eu te amo neh? Soh queria que vc participasse mais das coisinhas que eu coloko aki... Começando por ler TUDO o que eu escrevo ne? XD HAHAHAHA... Kissus Pepa! Te adoro!

**Kagome Universe- **Eh realmente eu tavabrisada em algumas partes do hentai da Rin e do Sesshy neh? XD Bom, pelo menus sei q vc gostou do capitulo e issu jah me deixa satisfeita!!! Hahahahaa OMEDETOU PELO DESTAKE, MIGAAAAAAA!!! Vc tmb mereceu! Adorei a parte de jogar roquei com a cabeça da Kikynojo!!! Huahuahuaha... realmente issu foi mt bom!!! E olha, vai fazer bem de duas formas: Vamos fikar felizes por ver aquela maldita morta e ainda vamos estar nos exercitando, consequentemente, fazendo bem a nossa saúde!!! Huahuahuahuahaa... Mt cultural issu! Vlw mesmo! Kissus e mais kissus pra miguinha que eu adoro!

**Naninhachan- **Aieeeeeeeee!!! Arigatou gozaimasu!!! Fiko mt feliz que vc tenha gostado!!! Espero te ver aki mais vezes, viu? Olha que eu vou te esperar!!! XD Kissus!

**Fani- **E eu jah to aki, Fani-chan!!! Desculpe-me pela demora!!! To de volta e espero que tenha gostado do resultado!!! Quero te ver mais vezes aki tmb, viu??? Te aguardo!!! Kissus!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	24. Eu quero voltar!

**Destaques do capítulo 24- **Kagome Universe e Aggie18! Omedetou meninas!!!

**Love School**

**Capítulo 24- Eu quero voltar!!!**

O tédio naquele pequeno apartamento era infernal. Kikyou estava sozinha, deprimida e chateada. Desde aquele dia que Inu Yasha a mandara embora, esta não conseguira parar de chorar. Ele voltou muito estranho daquele acampamento... Maldito acampamento.

A garota podia sentir que seu amado a havia deixado. Era como se ela estivesse completamente abandonada naquele cruel mundo. Cruel... Como ele podia ter lhe feito uma coisa daquelas??? Não... Não era possível. Ele estava se mostrando completamente igual a sua mãe...

"_- Eu não gosto de você!!! Você é um estorvo, pirralha! Por sua culpa o meu marido me abandonou!_

_- Ma-mas... Mamãe..._

_A mulher deu um forte tabefe no rostinho infantil da criança._

_- Não me chame de mãe, sua desgraçada!!! DESGRAÇADA!!!_

_A criancinha, pobrezinha, tentava segurar suas muitas lágrimas, mas à medida que tentava fazê-lo, mais apanhava..."_

A dor que Kikyou sentia estava se alastrando por dentro de seu ferido coração. Ela não tinha apoio de ninguém. Mas mesmo se sentindo assim, continuava amando Inu Yasha. E ela ainda estava decidida a reconquistá-lo. E era o que ela pretendia fazer... A partir daquele instante.

Graças a Deus era domingo. Kagome acordou tarde, afinal estava muito cansada. Ela ainda se sentia desanimada. Muito por sinal. Resolvera que não sairia de seu quarto.

Cobriu a cabeça com o edredom cor-de-rosa e se encolheu na cama. Não chorava mais. Porém, a forte tristeza que emanava de sua alma ainda a perseguia. Todas as suas forças a haviam abandonado. Nada mais lhe importava. Ela não queria mais estudar, nem comer, nem sair, nem nada. Nada tinha sentido sem aquela pessoa tão querida.

Ela estava silenciosa, de olhos abertos, apenas lembrando de coisas. Não se mexia por nada, só meditava. Ela tentava procurar um jeito de reverter aquela situação. Queria poder arranjar um jeito de voltar a Tóquio.

TOC! TOC!

O barulho da porta sendo batida não a assustou. Ela continuou quieta. Mesmo assim, naquele silêncio, a mãe de Kagome entrou. Sim, era ela. Aliás, aquela carinhosa mulher estava muito preocupada com sua filha. Ela entendia que Kagome poderia estar chateada por ter que voltar tão bruscamente e ter sua vida completamente virada de ponta cabeça. Mas a partir do momento que a garota não quer mais nada e não está de bem com a vida... Bom aí as coisas complicam. E ela se decidiu que conversaria com sua menina custasse o que custasse.

Meigamente, a mulher de meia idade se sentou na cama macia. Ela sabia que Kagome estava debaixo daquele cobertor cheio de desenhinhos fofinhos. Acariciou aquele corpo magro totalmente oculto.

- Kagome...

Sem resposta.

- Kagome, minha querida... Onegai, olhe pra mamãe.

Uma voz bem baixinha resolveu aparecer.

- Eu... Não quero...

A mãe sorriu de leve.

- Não faça assim, filhinha. Eu estou aqui para te ouvir. Eu sei que você não está bem, te conheço. Então, querida, por favor, fale pra mim o que está havendo. Eu quero te ajudar, filha. Conte-me, sou sua melhor amiga.

E com a palavra "amiga", Kagome se lembrou de Sango e Rin.

Uns segundos se passaram. De repente, aquela doce mulher pôde ver um rostinho suado e corado sair de debaixo daquele edredom.

- Eu... Mãe...

Não podendo se segurar mais, Kagome pulou nos braços da mãe, procurando por um abraço terno e gostoso.

- Filhinha querida...

A garotinha chorava... Chorava... Chorava... Todas as suas amarguras eram descarregadas como um turbilhão e a única coisa que ela queria naquele momento, era o colo da sua mãe.

Seus sentimentos estavam tão confusos quanto sua vida, estranha vida. Esperneava e esperneava, pedindo por ajuda, compreensão.

- Chore querida... Chore... – dizia a mãe, preocupada com todo aquele sofrimento, enquanto acariciava os cabelos da filha.

- EU NÃO AGUENTO... EU NÃO AGUENTO FICAR LONGE DELE, MÃE!!! EU QUERO VOLTAR...

A mãe não entendia muito bem aquilo, mas sabia que era sério.

- Você quer voltar para onde, Kagome? – ela perguntou seriamente.

- EU QUERO VOLTAR... EU QUERO VOLTAR PRA TÓQUIOOOO!!!

As flores de cerejeiras estavam cada vez mais lindas... Além disso, aquele lindo céu cor de anil enfeitava ainda mais a cidade de Kyoto. O vento agitou-se um pouco, fazendo com que o portão da casa dos Higurashi se movesse.

Kagome estava mais calma e deitada no colo de sua querida mãe. Esta continuava a acariciar seus lisos cabelos. Conversavam baixinho, ambas tristes.

- E por que quer voltar para Tóquio, filhinha?

- Okaasan... Existe uma pessoa que eu amo muito lá. E em todo o tempo que estávamos lá, eu percebi que não poderia viver sem ela. Eu preciso voltar, pelo menos para dar mais um adeus. Ou então, somente para vê-lo uma vez mais... E poder dizer o quanto eu o amo...

- Como ele se chama? – ela entendeu que era um garoto.

Kagome demorou um pouco para responder.

- Inu Yasha...

A mulher, ao ouvir o nome, assustou-se. Sabia que o conhecia de algum lugar...

Sango e Miroku passeavam felizes pelas tranqüilas ruas do bairro de Tóquio. De mãos dadas, conversavam abertamente de variados assuntos. Estavam tão contentes, que todos que passavam podiam ver a áurea de felicidade rodeá-los.

- Que tal amanhã depois da escola darmos uma passada no cinema? – propôs Miroku, olhando para a namorada profundamente.

- Hum... É uma boa idéia. Vamos sim!

Entraram numa lanchonete e sentaram-se numa mesa.

- Ficou sabendo?

- Do quê? – Sango quis saber, largando o cardápio de lado.

- O Inu Yasha sofreu um acidente.

Sango chocou-se.

- Sério??? Ma-mas... Quando?

- Se não me engano, sexta-feira.

A garota, de repente, lembrou-se de algo.

"_- Kagome-chan... Você está pálida, menina... Está se sentindo bem?_

_- Arf... Arf... Não... Não estou..._

_- O que foi amiga? Quer que eu te leve à enfermaria?_

_- Sango... Aconteceu alguma coisa... Com o Inu Yasha..._

_- Com... O Inu Yasha?"_

Miroku olhou para a menina, interrogativo.

- Ei! – estalou os dedos 3 vezes. – Você tá me ouvindo?

Ela tomou um pequeno susto.

- Sim, sim estou... É só que... Me lembrei de uma coisa... – ela respondeu, olhando para a rua.

Repentinamente...

Um carro preto, muito caro por sinal, passou por aquela calma rua. O vidro era escuro, mas Sango percebeu que era de...

- Miroku!!! Miroku! Olhe aquilo!!!

- O que foi Sango? – ele virou bruscamente em direção do automóvel.

- Aquele carro... É do...

DING! DONG!

Kikyou ainda choramingava no sofá quando a campainha tocou.

- Droga... Quem será...

Ela largou a almofada no chão, deu uma leve arrumada nos cabelos, presos num rabo de cavalo e foi até a porta. Olhou no olho mágico, mas não conseguiu ver que era, o ser estava virado de costas.

Desconfiou-se.

- Quem é?

O ser não respondeu.

- Quem é? – ela perguntou mais uma vez.

Mais uma vez ninguém respondeu. A garota ficou apreensiva.

- Se... Se você não me disser quem é, eu não abro a porta!

De súbito...

- Abra a porta AGORA!

Kikyou gaguejou de medo. Descobrira na hora quem era, graças àquela maldita voz.

- "É o... Naraku..?" – pensou, enquanto gotas e mais gotas de nervosismo surgiam em seu rosto.

- ABRA! – ele ordenou mais uma vez, agora batendo na porta com força.

Kikyou foi se afastando do hall de entrada de sua casa... Colocou as duas mãos na cabeça.

- "O que eu faço???" – ela estava desesperada.

- ABRA!!!! ABRA!!! – ele gritava, agora chutando a porta.

A menina correu para a cozinha e interfonou para a portaria.

Mas...

Ninguém podia ver o porteiro morto, debaixo do balcão...

- "Atenda! Atenda essa merda de interfone pelo amor de Deus!!!"

Naraku continuava gritando e Kikyou resolveu desistir. Ninguém atendia lá embaixo.

- Porra! (me desculpem pelo mau palavriado n.n") – ela amaldiçoou. De repente teve a idéia de fugir pela porta dos fundos.

Correu até o quarto, calçou seus chinelos e saiu pelos fundos da casa. Chamou o elevador de serviço insistentemente. Ela ainda podia ouvir os gritos de Naraku. Por um momento ela achou que estava a salvo... Mas esquecera-se de fechar a porta... E o pior... Largou a chave na fechadura...

O elevador finalmente chegou. Porém, nesse mesmo instante, Naraku arrombou a porta da frente. O homem começou a correr pela casa e de repente percebeu que a porta da cozinha estava aberta. Pegou a chave recém abandonada e saiu, percebendo que a porta do elevador acabara de ser fechada.

- "Vadia..." – pensou com ódio.

Ele voltou e pegou o elevador da frente, que, por azar do destino, ainda se encontrava no mesmo andar. Desceu o mais rápido que pôde, acionou o alarme de seu Honda Civic e começou a andar lentamente na rua. Olhava para todos os lados, com ódio e fúria mortais.

Subitamente...

- "Ali está aquela vaca..." – ele a encontrou.

Apressou os largos passos em direção a Kikyou. Ela corria desesperada. De repente um de seus chinelos quebrou. Ela deu um leve tropeço, mas sem ligar para o acontecido, voltou a correr. Olhou para trás quase chorando, e para sua desgraça, o viu. Apertou a corrida e dobrou a esquina. Naraku começou a correr logo atrás, agora sem se importar com os olhares curiosos das pessoas.

- Eu tenho certeza, Miroku! Aquele carro era do Naraku! – dizia a menina perplexa.

- Ah, relaxa, Sango-chan. Vai ver foi só sua impressão...

Quem dera fosse...

Kikyou continuava correndo desesperadamente. Freqüentemente olhava para trás, a fim de poder saber se estava um pouco mais longe daquele maníaco.

- "Kami-sama... Ajude-me!!!" – pensava ela amedrontada.

_Mas parecia que Deus não a ajudaria..._

Naraku conseguiu alcançá-la, e esta começou a chorar em vão. Ele a enlaçou nos braços, com uma expressão calma.

- Se você gritar... Eu te mato. – ameaçou ele, olhando-a com um sorriso.

Ela, horrorizada, calou-se. Ela sabia que algo muito ruim aconteceria naquele dia. Deram meia volta, em direção ao carro de Naraku. Ele ordenou que ela entrasse. A garota ainda deu uma última olhada apreensiva para o homem e se sentou no banco da frente do automóvel, indicado por ele. Em seguida ele entrou e deu partida.

Kagura gritava e gritava. Realmente aquele rapaz era divino na cama...

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH... MAIS, MAIS FUNDOO, BANKOTSUUUUU!!!

Bankotsu, o astro de cinema mais conhecido do Japão, estava transando às escondidas com Kagura, a inspetora do colégio??? Mas por quê???

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

Ela continuava gritando, enquanto sentia as idas e vindas do jovem rapaz de 20 anos. A cama daquele enorme flat era agitada sucessivas vezes.

"_- Moshi-moshi?_

_Kagura estava se sentindo solitária mais uma vez. Naraku já não era o mesmo. Desde que conhecera aquela aluna, seu desempenho sexual foi decaindo. O mesmo acontecia com a atenção que antes era completamente para ela. Ele estava muito mudado._

_- Bankotsu?_

_- Quem está falando?_

_- Sou eu, Kagura, a inspetora do Colégio Tóquio. _

_O rapaz logo se lembrara da mulher. Peitões, olhar emburrado, cara fechada e umas pernas maravilhosas._

_- Ah, sim... Acho que me lembro de você... – disse ele, fazendo-se de difícil._

_Ela deu algumas risadinhas sensuais do outro lado da linha._

_- Que bom que não fui esquecida..._

_- E a que devo a honra da sua ligação? – a voz do moço tornou-se mais galante._

_- Hm... Nada de especial... Só gostaria de saber se você não quer me encontrar algum dia desses, pra gente se divertir um pouco..._

_Ele se surpreendeu com a proposta._

_- Oh... Claro que sim! Será um prazer sair com uma mulher tão linda como você._

_Ela soltou gargalhadas._

_- Não precisa ser tão gentil..._

_- Não estou sendo gentil. Estou sendo sincero._

_- Hm... Bom saber disso..._

_- E então, que dia quer que a gente se encontre?_

_- Hãn... Que tal hoje mesmo?_

_- Ótimo! Então apareça aqui em casa!Vai ser um prazer te receber aqui._

_-Ok então. Receio já ter o seu endereço..._

_- E como o conseguiu? – ele perguntou com uma voz extremamente atraente._

_- Segredinho..."_

Ambos já transavam há horas. Kagura estava se sentindo completa e cheia de prazer. Prazer que não recebia mais de seu Naraku... Se é que ele ainda era dela... Por se sentir rejeitada, ela procurava o que lhe faltava em outros homens. Teve alguns garotões antes. Depois tentou com Inu Yasha, mas acabou sendo um fracasso no final. Agora está com Bankotsu, que era muito mais vigoroso do que aparentava.

- AHHHHHHHH... – ela gritava ainda mais alto, já que agora, Bankotsu a possuía por trás.

Ele não gemia e muito menos gritava. Apenas fazia muita força, porque queria satisfazê-la. Mas não para o bem estar dela, e sim para o seu próprio ego. Não gostaria de se sentir menos homem.

De repente ele se cansou do que fazia. Agora ele queria...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – ele gritou.

Kagura estava lhe fazendo um delicioso oral. Ela tinha muita prática com isso. Não fora à toa que ela quase levara o Inu Yasha à loucura. Ela fez o rapaz se deitar na cama e foi se abaixando de quatro, sem parar de lamber o membro do Bankotsu. Este continuava gritando, enquanto puxava a cabeça da parceira para mais perto de si, com ânsia de mais prazer.

Ela mexia a cabeça sucessivas vezes, indo e voltando com a sua boca escorregadia. E de repente, ele gozou dentro da boca dela...

- Onegai... Engula... – ele pediu, sentindo uma tremenda falta de ar.

Ela somente deu um sorrisinho e engoliu todo aquele líquido branco. Em seguida retirou a boca daquela região e se cobriu com o lençól. Saiu da cama num estalo de segundo e deixou o garoto ali, deitado, ainda sentindo os efeitos "pós-orgasmo".

Inu Yasha se sentia muito melhor, depois de ter sentido aquelas lindas sensações, ao se lembrar de Kagome. Sentiu-se, também, um pouco mais animado até. Ele achou que seria melhor se saísse um pouco, tentasse se divertir. Mas sabia que se divertir seria meio difícil... Meio? Totalmente! Ele não podia simplesmente camuflar a solidão e a saudade que estava sentindo. O que ele pensava naqueles momentos, era no que faria para poder rever a Kagome. Primeiro ele precisava descobrir para aonde ela tinha ido.

Mas...

Como faria isso???

- Como eu não pensei nisso antes..! A Rin e a Sango! – disse ele, animado, levantando-se do sofá de seu quarto.

Pegou o telefone sem fio e deitou-se na cama com cuidado, para que suas costas não doessem novamente. Ligou para a casa da Sango, mas quem atendeu foi o irmão dela. Sim, Sango-chan tinha um irmão.

- "Gomen, mas a minha onee-san saiu..." – ele respondeu com a voz infantil.

- Ah, sim... Arigatou.

Inu Yasha desligou.

- Ah! Já sei! Ela deve estar com o Miroku!

Ele pegou novamente o telefone, mas agora discou para o celular do amigo.

TRIIIIIIII...

Sango e Miroku ainda estavam tomando sorvete naquela lanchonete, quando o celular do rapaz tocou. Miroku olhou no visor e fez uma expressão preocupada.

- Quem é amor? – Sango perguntou, terminando de abocanhar mais um parte do seu sorvete de doce de leite.

- É o Inu Yasha... – ele cochichou, já atendendo a ligação.

Ela somente se calou.

- E aí, cara! Como é que você tá? Algum problema?

- "Iie. Eu só queria saber se você tá com a Sango-chan."

- Tô sim, quer falar com ela?

- "Sim. Gomen por atrapalhar, mas é urgente..."

- Tá, eu vou passar. – virou-se para a namorada. – Sango, ele quer falar com você.

Ela fez uma cara interrogativa, mas mesmo assim largou o sorvete e pôs-se a falar com ele.

- Moshi moshi! Como está, Inu Yasha? Se sente melhor?

- "Hai! Arigatou, Sango-chan."

- Mas e aí, me conta. O que você queria falar comigo?

- "Bom, é que... Como eu sei que... Hãn... Er... Bom..."

- Você tá bem mesmo? – ela realmente se preocupou.

Inu Yasha corou do outro lado da linha.

- "Hai... Bom é que... Como eu sei que você é muito amiga da Kagome e..."

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Kagome? – a menina interrompeu.

Miroku a olhou assustado.

- "Er... Você não soube? A Kagome foi embora..." – Inu Yasha estava surpreso. Pensara que Sango sabia do acontecido.

- Eu... Eu não sabia... – algumas lágrimas brotaram nos olhos da garota.

- "Bo-bom... É que eu pensei que você pudesse saber aonde ela foi, mas..."

- ...

-"Sango-chan, mais uma coisa."

- Pode falar... – ela autorizou, com a voz rouca.

- "Por acaso você sabe qual era o lugar que a Kagome morava antes de vir pra cá?"

Sango demorou a responder.

- Gomen... Eu não sei... Ela nunca falou nem pra mim e nem pra Rin...

Inu Yasha permaneceu calado por uns instantes.

- "Ah tá... Mesmo assim, arigatou. Manda um abraço pro Miroku."

- Tá certo.

- "Tchau!"

Inu Yasha desligou o telefone antes mesmo de Sango poder também se despedir. Ele estava preocupado... E confuso...

- Kagome... Onde você está?

BLAM!

A porta daquela casa abandonada fora fechada com força no momento que Naraku acabara de jogar Kikyou no chão. A garota tremia e sentia calafrios na espinha. O homem fervilhava num mesclado de ódio e muita paixão. Ele era louco por aquela adolescente. Louco...

- Onegai... Não... Não faça isso... – ela implorava, encolhendo-se, enquanto presenciava aquele homem se aproximar dela.

Ele riu sarcasticamente.

- Kikyou... Minha linda Kikyou... Não me rejeite... Não me rejeite mais... – ele dizia calmamente, chegando ainda mais perto da menina assustada.

Ele se deitou em cima dela com estranha suavidade. Olhava profundamente nos olhos dela, enquanto ela, o mirava com terror.

- Ore wa... – ele dizia, com um olhar assustadoramente meigo.

A garota apenas respirava ofegantemente, sentindo muito medo.

- Kikyou... – e ele tocou em seu rosto. – Não... Não me olhe assim... Eu...

Os olhos de Kikyou arregalaram-se.

- Eu te amo... Kikyou...

Ela por um momento parou. Os cabelos compridos do homem estavam suados de cansaço e desejo. Os olhos castanhos sempre malignos agora estavam com um ar romântico, apaixonado, amoroso.

- Perdoe-me se eu sempre sou brusco... Perdoe-me por te magoar... Eu... Eu só fiz tudo isso por ciúmes... Porque você estava com aquele hanyou...

- Naraku... Eu... Não acredito no que estou escutando... – Kikyou sussurrou, sentindo-se muito mais chocada do que antes.

O diretor ajeitou-se melhor sobre o corpo da garota. Um corpo belo, porém muito tenso naqueles instantes.

- Meu amor... – ele começou.

_Meu amor?..._

- Deixe eu te mostrar tudo o que eu sinto por você... Por favor... Seja a minha mulher...

Os olhos de Kikyou arregalaram-se como nunca. Ela simplesmente se negava a acreditar nas palavras daquele homem.

- Eu... Eu não posso... Não depois de tudo...

A expressão de Naraku tornou-se aflita. Ele tremia mais que a própria Kikyou e intermináveis lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos. Kikyou não podia crer que estava vendo aquele diabo chorar. Implorar pelo amor dela. Suplicar para que ela se tornasse sua mulher. Será que aquilo era pura encenação? Será que ele estava sendo sincero? Sem nem mesmo deixá-la responder, Naraku apossou-se de seus lábios vermelhos e carnudos num beijo estranhamente... _Apaixonado..._

E Kikyou... Kikyou não relutou... Não tentou fugir... Naraku estava sendo tão carinhoso... Tão...

- "Por que ele está agindo como a pessoa que eu sempre quis pra mim? Por que esta sendo carinhoso e apaixonado e me tratando com respeito?" – ela pensava, com os olhos fechados, movimentando apenas a boca e a língua.

Naraku apertou-a num abraço gostoso, que fez com que Kikyou sentisse arrepios deliciosos. Ela aceitou as carícias, e o abraçou também. Foi abrindo as pernas devagar e ele foi encaixando o corpo no dela. Suavemente ele lhe retirava a blusa, seguido pelo sutiã. E ela... Ela só aceitava aquelas carícias...

Devagar ele a foi despindo... E em seguida se despiu também. Ele lhe deu um último olhar quando a penetrou... E penetrou, estranhamente... Com delicadeza... Com cuidado...

Kikyou enrugou o rosto bonito. Apesar de Naraku estar tratando-a carinhosamente, esta sentia dores ao sentir o membro entrar dentro de seu corpo.

- Está... Doendo...

Estranhamente, ele se preocupou e saiu imediatamente de dentro dela. A menina o fitou surpresa por tal atitude.

- Gomen... Minha linda Kikyou... Eu não queria te machucar... – ele disse, levantando-se e já vestindo a cueca. Porém, surpreendeu-se ao sentir dois seios grandes encostarem em suas largas costas e ser enlaçado por dois braços pelo pescoço.

- Iie... – a voz sussurrou bem baixinho.

_O que eu estou dizendo? Eu amo o Inu Yasha e não o Naraku!_

- Eu quero... Eu quero ser sua... Naraku... – ela terminou de falar.

O diretor, ainda mais surpreso e ao mesmo tempo feliz, virou-se para a garota com amor e a olhou por uns intantes. E após soltar um sorriso maroto, beijou-a ardentemente e depois... Eles fizeram amor...

Não havia ninguém em casa. O vovô fora jogar baralho com uns amigos e a mamãe levou o Souta para a festa de aniversário de Hitomi (1), a namoradinha do garoto.

Kagome estava lá sozinha... Naquela casa enorme... Entediada e se sentindo um pouco chateada, mesmo depois de ter conversado com a sua mão, resolvera tomar um banho. Queria relaxar um pouco, lá no ofurô, que era uma delícia.

Foi até seu quarto, pegou uma calcinha e um sutiã limpos, e foi-se para o banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro, soltou os cabelos do rabo de cavalo e começou a se despir. Ao retirar a última peça de roupa, deparou-se com ela mesma, no reflexo do espelho. Parou. Olhou-se.

- Nossa... Os meus seios são grandes... – e fechou os olhos, lembrando-se daquele dia.

"_- AHHHHHHH... AISHITERUUUUUUUU..."_

Abriu os olhos num estalo de segundos. Deslizou as mãos para a virilha. Fechou os olhos.

"_Devagar e tremendo um pouco, Inu Yasha penetrou-a. Ela, sentindo um prazer inexplicável e um pouco de dor, gemeu alto. Era demais para ela... E mais uma vez ele foi, só que agora, com mais força._

_- Ahhhhhhh.. .- ela gemeu ainda mais alto._

_E ele foi mais uma vez, agora, com mais confiança e velocidade._

_- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - e ela gritou com ainda mais intensidade._

_E mais uma vez ele penetrou-a._

_- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - e ela estava enlouquecendo._

_Mais uma vez..._

_- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... - ela queria mais..._

_De novo..._

_- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - os dois gritaram juntos, desta vez._

_Novamente..._

_- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - eles espernearam."_

Abriu mais uma vez seus brilhosos e castanhos olhinhos. A mão, próxima a região genital, começou a se mover devagar, como se algum tipo de ímã a estivesse guiando para dentro daquela profunda região...

Inu Yasha continuava na cama, olhando para o teto. Não se conformara. Como que as duas melhores amigas de Kagome não sabiam para aonde ela tinha ido??? Bom... A única, porém inacreditável resposta era que a menina não tivesse contado para as amigas. Ele continuava ali, com menos esperanças que antes, olhando para o imenso quarto que já foi palco de demonstrações de carinho entre ele e Kagome.

Aos poucos, porém, ele foi adormecendo... E sem perceber... Já estava sonhando de novo...

Kagome sentia-se estranha... Ela nunca pensara em fazer algo como aquilo... Ela movia o dedo do meio da mão direita dentro daquela obscura região devagar, sentindo algo liquido e meio viscoso ali. Mas, fazendo aqueles pequenos movimentos, ela podia sentir claramente uma sensação muito gostosa... Ela foi se encostando na parede e deslizando até o chão, sem parar de movimentar o dedo.

Seu órgão genital estava cada vez mais molhado, e na mente da menina somente vinha a imagem de Inu Yasha, beijando-a, acariciando-a, deixando-a louca... O dedo começou a se mover ainda mais rápido e Kagome começou a sentir umas coisas estranhas... Ela sentia uma enorme vontade de gemer, porque aquelas sensações eram parecidas com o prazer que ela sentia, quando estava excitada e sendo penetrada por Inu Yasha...

O rapaz de 16 anos estava sonhando... Sonhava com nada mais nada menos do que Kagome...

"_A sua doce amada dançava para ele, vestida com uma camisolinha curta e transparente cor de rosa... _

_Nas mãos, luvinhas de seda com enfeites em pompom... Nos seios... Nada._

_Ela fazia movimentos sensuais, empinando o bumbum no rosto dele, enquanto lhe retirava as meias. Ele estava quase morrendo, tendo aquelas visões maravilhosas, e tudo o que ele estava sentindo naquele instante era refletido com a rigidez e o tamanho do seu membro..."_

Inu Yasha continuava sonhando... E sonhava que estava, mais uma vez, transando com Kagome... O que o garoto não sabia, é que todo aquele prazer que ele sentia no sonho, estavam se refletindo claramente... A sua cueca estava completamente molhada, e o garoto gemia alto dentro daquele quarto...

"_Kagome montou-se em cima de Inu Yasha, que estava completamente nu e cheio de fogo. O garoto, sentado e encostado na cama, fazia expressões pecaminosas de prazer, enquanto Kagome, ia e voltava numa velocidade incrível._

_Ela simplesmente gritava, e as sementes de Inu Yasha estavam cada vez mais presentes dentro do corpo da garota. Ela ia e vinha, ia e vinha. Inu Yasha esperneava, urrava. Ele nem sequer conseguia tocá-la, apenas segurava partes do lençól com toda a força do seu corpo, porque tentava se conter..."_

Kagome apressou ainda mais os movimentos de sua mão. Nua, se tocava insanamente, sentindo que seu corpo estava completamente excitado. Ela foi deslizando ainda mais da parede, chegando a cair deitada no chão. Ela não conseguia parar de mexer a mão naquela poderosa região do seu corpo. Ela simplesmente não conseguia.

Começou a gritar desesperadamente, porque a sensação era maravilhosa. Mais e mais lembranças de Inu Yasha vinham a sua mente, além de incríveis fantasias que se formavam em sua cabeça. Continuou berrando com aquela voz fina e se remexendo no chão. Abriu as pernas bruscamente. Encaixou a perna direita na banheira e a outra perto do vaso sanitário. Esticou o corpo e se revirou, sem parar de mexer a mão.

Seu órgão genital ficou ainda mais molhado. E ela ia e vinha com a sua mão...

"_Inu Yasha não conseguiu mais se segurar. Com uma fúria assustadora, jogou o seu corpo em cima do corpo de Kagome e começou a penetrá-la com força. A garota gritava loucamente, rasgando os lençóis e arranhando as costas do amado._

_Estavam completamente loucos, loucos de tudo. Queriam mais, mais e mais, e nunca estavam satisfeitos. Inu Yasha foi e voltou sem dó nem piedade, já que desejava aquela garota mais que tudo na sua vida._

_O rapazinho gritava e suava frio, não parava de entrar e sair na menina. E Kagome soltava lágrimas dos olhos, porque ao mesmo tempo em que estava adorando aquilo, sentia dores chatas..."_

Kagome se revirou no chão, sem mais agüentar aquelas sensações maravilhosas... Só que ela não conseguia parar...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh... – ela gritava.

"_- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... – ele gritava."_

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – ela esperneava.

"_-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – ele esperneava."_

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – ela chegou ao clímax.

"_-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – e ele também..."_

Kagome relaxou todo o corpo e ficou ali caída no chão, ainda com a respiração ofegante.

- Inu... Yasha... Foi ótimo...

Inu Yasha acordou assustado do sonho. Olhou para baixo.

- Putz... Manchou toda a minha calça... – resmungou, até se lembrar que sonhara com a sua amada. – Mas que o sonho foi perfeito... Foi... – suspirou com o rosto corado.

Naraku levou Kikyou até a casa dela de carro. Já na porta, conversaram um pouco antes de se despedirem. Kikyou estava meio calada e totalmente corada. Ainda não acreditava no que havia acabado de fazer...

- Eu prometo pagar pelo conserto da sua porta... – ele disse, sorrindo timidamente.

Ela deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Tá...

- Ah! – e ele pegou algo no bolso. – Aqui está a chave da sua outra porta... É que na correria eu acabei pegando sem querer...

Ela se surpreendeu.

- Ah sim, obrigada... – respondeu com o rosto ainda mais vermelho.

Naraku lhe deu um selinho apaixonado, um sorriso e foi-se. Kikyou ficou olhando para o homem até que este entrasse no elevador. Ela simplesmente não podia acreditar...

Sesshoumaru levou Rin até a casa dela. Ele estava apreensivo e não sabia por quê. Rin achou melhor não apresentá-lo ao pai ainda. Ele não a entenderia...

- Meu amor... Quando a gente pode se ver de novo?

- Bom, Sesshy... As aulas continuam né... – ela respondeu tímida.

Ele sorriu belamente.

- Sim, mas... Quando só nós dois vamos nos ver outra vez... – ele corou ao dizer as últimas duas palavras.

Rin demorou um pouco para responder.

- Vamos dar um jeito de se ver amanhã? Depois da aula?

- Ah... Tenho treino à tarde... – ele entristeceu a face. Mas após alguns momentos, teve uma idéia. – Bom... Mas o meu treino termina às seis e meia... Será que a gente não pode se ver depois? – o sorriso se tornou um pouco malicioso.

Rin respondeu à altura.

- Tá bom, eu prometo que dou um jeito. – terminou sorrindo mais meigamente.

- Então eu te esperarei na frente da escola às seis e meia, tá?

- Tá.

Sorriram. Em seguida se beijaram por longos minutos e se despediram. E enquanto isso...

Sango e Miroku...

TUM-DUM...

**Continua...**

**Alunos, abram seus dicionários!**

**Onegai- **Por favor.

**Okaasan- **Mãe

**Kami-sama- **Deus

**Onee-san- **Irmã mais velha, irmãzona.

**Gomen- **Desculpa

**Arigatou- **Obrigado(a)

**Moshi-Moshi- **Alô! (ao telefone)

**Hai- **Sim

**Ore wa- **Eu (usado somente por rapazes e homens)

**Hanyou- **Meio humano, meio demônio.

**(1)** Referência à garota que aparece num certo episódio de Inu Yasha. É a garota que Souta, o irmão mais novo de Kagome gosta. No final do episódio, ele pede para namorá-la. Ela aceita e ambos se abraçam. É kawaii n.n

**Soraa falando...**

o.o"

Vcs estão assim, não estão?

o.o""

Bom, eu estou. u.u

Eu simplesmente não esperava que este capítulo fosse tomar este rumo... Não MESMO.

Quem poderia imaginar um Naraku bonzinho e tímido??? Quem poderia imaginar que a Kikyou aceitasse perder a virgindade com ele??? Quem poderia imaginar...

Que o Inu Yasha entraria numa profunda polução noturna, enquanto a Kagome se masturbava pensando nele???

Quem poderia imaginar que a mãe da Kikyou a odeia??? Quem poderia imaginar que a mãe de Kagome conhece o Inu Yasha de algum lugar???

Quem poderia imaginar que a Kagura transaria com o Bankotsu???

Ow...

Será que a Soraa enlouqueceu???

XDD

Bom só se ela ficou mais loka, neh? Pq loka ela JAH eh! XDD

No que será que vai dar esse rolo???

Hahahaa... Creio eu que já estamos nos capítulos finais da fanfic, mas issu td dependerá da reação de vcs! XD

Vamus ver o que vai acontecer daki pra frente, neh? E o que será que a Sango e o Miroku estão fazendo... hauhauahuahaaa... Acho que eles vão se revelar! Hauahuahauhaa... (risada maléfica)

Mas ainda temos umas coisinhas pendentes... O que aconteceu com o Hojo? O que aconteceu com a Tsubaki? (tão esquecida... XD) O que aconteceu com o Kouga e a Ayame? O que aconteceu com o Jakotsu? O que será que aconteceu com a Abi? O que será que vai acontecer com todo mundo???

Enfim... Se quiserem saber... Não percam os próximos capítulos de **Love School**!

Estou esperando vcs!

Kissus da Soraa

n.n

**Let´s play now, everybody!**

E os destaques escolhidos foram... **Kagome Universe** (pela segunda vez consecutiva) e **Aggie18! **Omedetou meninas!!! Vcs são demais!!! Ahuahauhaaa... Continuem assim!

E o próximo desafio...

"**Como vcs acham que seria a primeira vez do Miroku e da Sango?"**

Pergunta boba, mas eh claro que a mais criativa vencerá né? Sem limites de linha e sem regras! Eh com vcs! ;)

**Love Club**

**Hinata-chan- **Nhaaaaa... Bom o Sesshy e a Rin nom apareceram mt dessa vez neh XD Mas no próximo capitulo... hehehe...(risada maliciosa). O pau vai comer! Hauahuaauhauhaa... Sango e Miroku... uahauhauahauaa... Vai rolar a festa... XD E sobre o final que vc sugeriu... Hm... Nom tinha pensado nisso... Mas tmb... Eu pensei bem e naum vo deixar o Inu depressivo... Sei lah, pensa bm? Que dó do coitado! Ia sofrer demais! Eu jah pensei em inúmeros finais, mas axu que jah sei como será. Espero que vc e todo mundo goste, neh? Pq eu gostei!  Kissus Hinata-chan do meu kokorozinhuuuuuu!

**Sra. Taishou- **Choro mesmu, bb??? ó.ò Aie que dó!!! (faiz carinho na cabeça dela.) Fica assim naum, senaum eu choro tmb!!! T.T C axo que fiko lindo? XD Eu tmb i.i... E bom, eu tmb tava de TPM hauhauhauahaaa... Axu q eu tava meio deprê quando escrevi td akilo viu? Mas axu q nesse cap... uahuahauhaa... To mais... hãn... Pervertida! Os velhos tempos de pervertida da Soraa tão voltandooooo!!! Huhauahuhuaha... Weeeeee... Td d bom pra vc, que 2007 seja mt melhor que 2006! EU TMB TE AMO, e vc TMB sabe disso neh! XDD Vc eh mt cute cute!!! (aperta a bochecha) Boas férias pra vc tmb! Nhaaaaaaaaaa... Vc tah no meu coração! n.n

**Nikki-Kousaka- **Um monti de gente me disse que chorou lendo esse cap... O.o Será que eu fui mt dramática??? XDD Bom, eh certo que eu tava bm down enquanto escrevia esse cap... Mas axu que o de hj compensou o cap depre neh? XD Esse foi bm mais... hãn... Pervertido! Hauahuahuaha... Arigatou pelos elogios! Arigatou por sempre estar aki! Vc eh super importante pra mim! Kissus!

**Manu Higurashi- **Hohoho... O Natal jah passo neh! -.- Intaum nom vo desejar feliz natal, mas sim um Feliz 2007! Td de bom, Manu-chan!!! Vc sempre tah aki cmg! Issu me emociona tantooooo!!! Eh td mundo se resolve menus eles. Mas esse eh o intuito. Eles são o ksal principal neh? Eles têm que sofrer!!! Auhauauahauhaaa... Bom... Ainda naum pensei em mts coisas pro Hojo, mas ele aparecerá no próximo cap viu? Ele eh meio eskecido daki neh! uahauhauahaa... Coitado! Eh chifrudo e eskecido! Uahauhaa... Kissus Manu! Te amo!

**Naninhachan- **Nhaaaaaaaaa... Eu espero que este tmb tenha valido a pena neh? XDD Me conta u que axo blz? Eu vo esperar a sua rewien! XD Kissus!

**Aggie18- **Naum demorei mt dessa vez neh? XDD Huhauauahuaha... Foi um milagre! -.- Nhaaaaaaaaa... To cada dia mais feliz, jah q eu sei que c tah gostando de ler! Eh o cap foi bm triste mesmo... Eu espero que o final que eu bolei pra eles dois seja do seu agrado! E do agrado de todos tmb! Huahuahauaa... Nhaaaaaaaaaaa Omedetou, vc acertou o segundo desafio! Destakeeeee!!! Parabéns Aggie-chan! Kissus e mais kissus!

**NelLy- **C poderia me dizer qual amiga que te recomendou a minha fic??? Estou mt curiosa XDD Aieee que bom q vc gostou! T.T Arigatou gozaimasu pelos elogios, Nelly-chan! To muito muito feliz mesmo viu? Espero t ver sempre aki tah? E pode dexar, eu vo aliviar pra Kagome e o Inu Yasha viu? Kissus!

**Kagome Universe- **Hahahahaa... EH BI CAMPEÃ! Huahuahauaa... Destake outra vez, miga? C eh ninja! O.o Huhaahuahaa... Eh que eu amei esse final q c deu! Me serviu mt viu? Mts idéias surgiram depois que eu li a sua sugestão sabia??? E vc também acertou o segundo, por issu vc será destaque nesse cap e no próximo, intaum vc nom eh nem bi vc eh TETRA!!! Huhauhauahaa... Parabéns miga fofa! Continue assim! ;) Kissus da miga que te ama!

**Maroca- **Demorei mt? XD Espero que naum neh? Arigatou pelos elogios! Adorei sua visita! Volte sempre que kiser! Kissus!

**Leila- **Aie Leila-chan! Eu sei que vc ker que eu termine com o sofrimento deles logo, mas se fosse rápido nem ia ter graça! XD Espera soh mais um tiquinho assim tah? XD Eh o Sesshy e a Rin foram mt fofos!!! Mais coisinhas vão rolar no próximo cap viu? (risada maliciosa) hauhauahaa... Eu tenhu certeza que c ai estar aki na próxima neh? Kissus! Aishiteru!

**Hinata- **Vc ama a minha fic? O.o Eu sou demais? O.o" Er... XD ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!! Huahuaauhaa...(boba alegre) Hahahaa... Fika tranqüila, Hinata-chan! Logo logo a Kagome e o Inu Yasha estarão juntos! Mas toma cuidado com a curiosidade! Ela matou o gato! Auhauhauahuaaa... (piada sem graça ¬¬) Kissus!

**Thais Leiria- **Tah amando? Espero fazer vc amar mais ainda daki pra frente! Bjs Tha! Te esperarei sempre aki! ;)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	25. Fuga

**Destaques do capítulo 25- **Todos vocês! Aishiteru!

"_Querido diário,_

_Eu não sei muito bem o que vem acontecendo comigo nesses últimos tempos... E eu que pensava que ele fosse um homem mau... _

_Não entendi o porquê de ele ter sido tão carinhoso comigo. Foi estranho... E pela primeira vez, eu o achei... Bonito._

_É, quando ele fez aquele rostinho carinhoso ele ficou tão fofo!!! Mas não sei por que estou falando isso, eu amo o Inu Yasha!!!_

_Ou... Será que ele me balançou?_

_Hm isso é óbvio, né? Eu sempre tive o sonho de perder a minha..."_

Kikyou fechou o diário repentinamente. Enxugou algumas lágrimas dos olhos e apoiou a cabeça na escrivaninha. O que ela havia feito? O que seria do amor que ela tinha por Inu Yasha agora???

O sinal tocou. Kagome chegara bem em cima da hora na escola. Suas amigas a estavam esperando na porta ansiosamente. As quatro entraram no colégio de braços dados. Kagome se sentia um pouco menos triste e mais conformada.

- Ai, ai eu tenho tantas novidades, meninas!!! – dizia Yuka, com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

- Sério? O que??? Conta amigaaaaa!!! – implorou Eri, com um olhar mais brilhante ainda.

- O que é? O que é??? – Ayumi estava super curiosa.

-... – Kagome não falara nada. Motivo? Ela estava distraída, olhando para um certo lugar do colégio. Ela vira um garoto virado de costas, muito parecido com...

- KAGOME! – as três gritaram.

A garota pulou para trás de susto.

- Você está prestando atenção na conversa? – Yuka disse brava.

- Gomen nasai... É que eu tinha visto uma coisinha e...

Sem ligarem, as garotas voltaram ao antigo assunto. E Kagome... Voltou a olhar para o rapaz. De repente...

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

Ele foi virando devagar...

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

Aqueles olhos azulados e tão expressivos apareceram...

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

E o rosto tão conhecido finalmente...

- Hojo???

Alguns pássaros próximos voaram repentinamente, como se tivessem tomado um susto com algo. E Kagome permaneceu estática, ali, com os olhos arregalados, olhando para o garoto.

Ele a fitou por alguns instantes...

- Se... Será que ele virá falar comigo??? – ela continuava pensando, ainda paralisada.

Mas...

- O quê? – ela se assustou.

Hojo virou-se novamente e pôs-se a falar com os seus amigos, como se não tivesse visto ninguém. Ou então... Como se tivesse visto _uma garota qualquer._

- KAGOME, VENHA! A GENTE VAI SE ATRASAR! – as amigas gritaram mais uma vez, bem distantes dela.

A garota voltara à realidade.

- Ah, sim... Já estou indo...! – falou com a face ainda assustada, mas com uma voz animada.

**Love School **

**Capítulo 25- ****Fuga**

Inu Yasha estava silencioso, sentado na carteira escolar. Ele resolvera voltar para o colégio. Já se sentia melhor fisicamente e suas costas não doíam tanto. Miroku ainda não chegara. Claro, isso era comum, ele sempre chegava atrasado. Ainda mais agora que estava namorando...

Além disso, Inu Yasha não falava mais com Kouga, então de melhores amigos ele não tinha ninguém. Permanecera mal sentado na cadeira, enquanto brincava com sua caneta Bic. Olhava para a janela, pensativo. E claro, pensava _nela_.

- "É... Eu não sei como, mas eu tenho que encontrá-la..." – Debruçou-se na mesa. – "Kagome... Espere-me só mais um pouquinho..."

- Ohayou!

Inu Yasha se assustou com o repentino "bom dia". Olhou em direção da voz.

- Kikyou? – o coração dele deu uma leve disparada.

A menina se ajeitou no colo dele, como sempre fazia. Ela ainda tinha esperanças de consegui-lo novamente, apesar de se sentir atraída pelo Naraku.

- E aí, está se sentindo melhor? – ela perguntou, olhando-o no profundo dos olhos, apoiada no pescoço dele com os dois braços, que o entrelaçaram de forma um tanto... Possessiva.

- Eu... – ele corou um pouco. – Eu estaria melhor se você saísse do meu colo...

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- É que as minhas costas ainda estão doendo... – ele explicou.

- Ah, sim! – ela se constrangeu. – Claro! Claro! – levantou-se depressa. – Desculpe-me, eu nem havia percebido que estava te machucando!!! Sumimasen!!! – e ela se curvou para ele, em sinal de profundo arrependimento.

- Não precisa tanto... – Inu Yasha virou para a janela.

Mesmo assim, Kikyou quis continuar o assunto, apesar de ter percebido que ele não queria conversar e muito menos com ela.

- Inu Yasha... – ela disse baixinho.

- Nani? – ele respondeu, com a voz entediada, ainda olhando para o outro lado. A garota não prosseguiu então ele desviou o seu olhar distante para ela.

- Você... A ama? – o rosto de Kikyou estava aflito e mais pálido que o normal.

- Do que você está falando?

Apesar de tentar disfarçar e parecer que não sabia do que se tratava Inu Yasha não conseguia esconder o terrível nervosismo que estava sentindo naquele momento. Como ela pudera lhe perguntar algo daquele nível tão repentinamente???

Kikyou se agachou e chegou perto de Inu. Colocou uma de suas mãos em seu rosto e a outra usou para se apoiar no joelho dele.

- Você a ama, Inu Yasha?

Ele emudeceu. Sabia que não poderia negar. Mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia mal de dizer. Ele desviou o olhar para o lado. Kikyou sentiu seus olhos marejarem em lágrimas, logo contidas com uma de suas mãos.

Inu Yasha voltou a encará-la e disse:

- Às vezes o que vemos não é o que o coração sente. Mas desta vez... Esse sentimento é verdadeiro. – em seguida ele retirou a mão delicada da garota de seu rosto.

Ela ainda ficou olhando para ele por uns segundos, mas logo se vira na obrigação de se retirar, porque ele voltou a olhar para a janela. Mas antes disso...

- Saiba... Que eu sempre te...

O sinal da aula tocou. E em seguida um professor entrou apressado.

- Alunos, abram seus dicionários!(ninguém conhece essa frase, né? XDD)

Kikyou não pôde terminar o que queria dizer...

Sango e Miroku chegaram de mãos dadas na escola. É... Estavam atrasados. E não estavam ligando nem um pouco para isso... Assinaram a "lista dos atrasados", cumprimentaram o porteiro e foram para a biblioteca, onde deveriam esperar até que o sinal da segunda aula tocasse.

A tarde anterior fora muito agradável para eles, mas não fora exatamente como eles queriam. Após saírem da lanchonete, foram até a casa de Miroku. O planejado, porém não dito, era que eles se divertissem bastante lá... Se é que me entendem...

Mas ao entrarem na residência, deram de cara com o pai de Miroku e mais um bando de velhos jogando dominó. Por este motivo... Nada do que queriam deu certo...

- Nossa quanta gente aqui... – Miroku disse com um ar de ironia.

Que coisa mais apropriada, não? Não havia ninguém na biblioteca...

- Muito estranho... Ninguém além de nós chegou atrasado hoje...

- É, nem o Inu Yasha... – Miroku continuava rindo.

- É... Nem ele... – Sango fez uma cara de assustada, enquanto se agarrava no pescoço de Miroku. – Nyaaaaa... Eu estou com medo... – fez beicinho. – Você vai me proteger, né? – e em seguida uma carinha de súplica.

Ele sorriu largamente, enquanto a envolvia nos braços.

- Sempre... – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

TAP!

Mas foi inevitável para ambas as partes... Miroku, que não deixou de ser pervertido, aproveitou a deixa e deu umas boas passadas no bumbum de Sango, que, envergonhada, não esperou um só segundo para lhe dar uma bela de uma bofetada.

- Itai... – ele choramingava, enquanto acariciava sua face avermelhada.

- Gomen... É que já virou costume... – ela se desculpou, desajeitada.

- Já virou foi um carimbo, isso sim... – ele continuava choramingando.

Sango correu para os braços dele e começou a encher a região "carimbada" de beijos.

- Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!

Ele continuou se fazendo de difícil.

- Eu só te desculpo com uma condição...

- Qual??? Eu faço qualquer coisa!!! – Sango bradou desesperada.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Qualquer coisa?

Kagome sabia que havia algo errado com Hojo. Por que ele não fora falar com ela??? Por que ele simplesmente fingiu que não a viu?

"_- Eu já me cansei de você! Eu já me cansei de ter de agir com má fé!"_

Nunca mais haviam se visto, desde aquela discussão no celular. É... Ela realmente tinha sido dura demais com ele.

- Eu podia ter falado com mais educação... – pensou arrependida.

- Higurashi!

A menina assustou-se.

- Pode traduzir este parágrafo para a classe, por favor? – pediu o professor de inglês, cordialmente como sempre.

Kagome olhou-o aflita.

- GOMEN NASAI, SENSEI! – e saiu correndo da sala.

Todos ficaram olhando para a garota fugindo pelos corredores espantados. Kagome sempre fora calma, pacífica e boa aluna. Por que faria uma coisa dessas?

- O que será que deu na Kagome? – Eri perguntou às duas amigas. Ambas fizeram caras de "vai saber...".

TOC! TOC!

- Hai? – disse a professora de literatura.

- Shitsurei shimasu, sensei...

- Dosh´tano, Higurashi-chan? – a meiga professora se preocupou.

- Bem... É que eu preciso falar com o Hojo-kun uns minutinhos... A senhora poderia liberá-lo rapidinho?

A mulher pensou um pouco.

- Está bem... Só porque você é a minha aluna preferida de Literatura! – e ela deu uma piscadela.

A sensei entrou na sala novamente e chamou pelo Hojo. Ele, interrogativo, retirou-se da sala silenciosamente, e fechou a cara ao ver quem o esperava.

- Arigatou gozaimashita, sensei!

- Dooitashimashite, Higurashi-chan! – e ela fechou a porta novamente.

Os dois foram para a outra extremidade do corredor. Kagome encostou-se na parede, enquanto Hojo a mirava bem de frente, parecendo não estar com muita paciência.

- Hojo... – ela começou de cabeça baixa.

- Eu estive em Kagoshima. – ele interrompeu. Kagome se assustou, olhando-o no rosto.

- Quando?

- Uns dias depois... Da última vez que nos falamos... – ele disse, mirando-a nos olhos e fazendo-a sentir arrepios até na alma.

- E... – ela tentava prosseguir, mas não sabia o que dizer.

- _Higurashi_, você ainda é virgem?

A menina se surpreendeu ainda mais, com uma pergunta daquelas...

- _"Ele me chamou de... Higurashi?" _Doushite? Qual é o motivo da pergunta? – ela o indagou, sentindo que a vermelhidão de seu rosto a denunciava.

Hojo se inclinou em Kagome, e deixou sua face há milímetros da dela.

- Onegai, não minta para mim. – murmurou baixinho.

A garota o fitava com os olhos arregalados e completamente úmidos.

- Iie...

Hojo desviou seu olhar para o par de castanhos olhinhos da menina.

- Eu... Não sou mais virgem... Hojo...

Kagome sentia uma profunda vergonha de estar falando isso para o garoto que a amava tanto. Mas ela iria se sentir ainda pior, se mentisse para ele.

O rapaz, a pouco inexpressivo e mal humorado, entristeceu o rosto, com um terrível ar de decepção.

- E... Quando isso aconteceu? – perguntou, segurando-se para não enforcá-la até a morte.

Tremendo de medo, ela respondeu.

- Não... Não faz muito tempo... Hojo...

O rapaz evitava olhá-la. Mas de repente, teve um impulso, e a agarrou forte nos braços.

- Por que você fez isso comigo, Kagome??? – bradou ele em prantos. – Por que você me traiu??? Eu não era bom o bastante??? Será que eu era um namorado ruim, só porque nunca tentei me aproveitar de você???

TAP!

Ela o esbofeteou.

- O Inu Yasha nunca se aproveitaria de mim, Hojo. Você não sabe o que está falando. – ela disse duramente.

Hojo foi soltando a menina devagar... Derrotado... Ele estava derrotado...

- Kagome... Só quero saber uma... Uma coisa... – murmurava com lágrimas. – Você... Você fez isso... Por amor?

A adolescente continuava ali parada, olhando para aquele rapaz choroso. Ela temia dizer a verdade mais uma vez... Ele não suportaria...

- RESPONDA-ME!

Ela se assustou. De olhos cerrados, respondeu:

- Hai! Hai! Foi por amor, Hojo!!! Eu o amo mais do que a mim mesma!!! Eu o amo com todas as minhas forças e foi por isso que me entreguei a ele!!! FOI POR ISSO!!!

Hojo largou os braços da menina. Afastou-se devagar, ainda a olhando. Os olhos vermelhos, a boca entreaberta, os cabelos bagunçados. Ele foi se afastando e se afastando, até não estar mais naquele lugar. Ele não conseguira falar-lhe nada. Era como se tivesse perdido uma difícil batalha e que esta batalha fosse a sua própria vida.

Kagome ficou parada, olhando para o nada, sentindo um aperto por dentro do coração. Mas... Ela não podia fazer mais nada. Tudo já estava perdido há muito tempo...

- ONEGAI, SANGO-CHAN! TASUKETEEE!!!

Sango fez uma cara de tédio e largou o lápis na mesa.

- Não dá Miroku! Você é muito burro!

Ele fez cara de choro. Estavam em época de provas, e o besta do Miroku não sabia nada da matéria!

- Não precisa ser tão cruel comigo, Sangooo... – ele choramingava.

- Eu não tenho culpa se você só ficou brincando durante as aulas. Está vendo? Agora você se ferrou legal... Não sabe nada da matéria, e estamos no 3° bimestre. – ela continuou falando, já fechando os livros.

O rapazinho, num ato de desespero, segurou as duas mãos da garota, impedindo-a de mexer nos livros.

- Onegai... Não desista de mim... Sango-chan. – ele disse baixinho.

Sango corou dos pés à cabeça. As mãos de Miroku cobriam as suas por completo. Além disso, eram quentes e macias. Aquilo fez com que ela começasse a sentir calores proibidos...

- Eu... Não estou desistindo de... Você... – gaguejou.

Miroku sentiu suas bochechas ligeiramente quentes. Ele não sabia como evitar a tremenda vergonha que estava sentindo naquele instante. E cá entre nós... Aquilo era algo muito, muito assustador... Miroku constrangido? A garota tinha que ser boa demais para realizar essa façanha...

Ele retirou as mãos bruscamente da namorada. Agitou-se de um lado para o outro, derrubando as coisas da mesa e tentando pegá-las freneticamente. Sango ria baixinho, apreciando aquela engraçada cena. O garoto parou ao perceber os risos e constrangeu-se mais ainda.

- Do... Do que está rindo?

Ela deu mais algumas risadinhas.

- É que... Eu não posso evitar... Você está agindo tão engraçado...!

Ele se emburrou.

- Isso não é engraçado! E a culpa é toda SUA!!!

- MINHA??? Por que MINHA culpa??? – ela indignou-se.

Ele se levantou e foi até ela.

- Porque... Eu realmente gosto de você, Sango-chan.

A menina não soube onde enfiar a cara, tal a vergonha que estava sentindo.

- Mi-mi-mi-mi... Miroku... – ela se desvencilhou dele e correu para o outro lado da biblioteca, escondendo-se atrás de uma prateleira. – Dizendo essas coisas... Você faz com que eu me sinta constrangida... – ela prosseguia, evitando olhá-lo.

Ele sorriu docemente e foi atrás dela. Ela tentou fugir, mas fora contida com os fortes braços do rapaz, que a segurou firmemente.

- Você fica tão linda assim...

Ela deu um sorriso amarelo.

- E engraçada também... – e ele deu algumas gargalhadas.

- Seu bobo!!! – ela deu um tapinha no braço dele.

Ele parou de rir aos poucos. Sango virou o rosto para o outro lado, ainda mais vermelha.

- Mas é que... Eu não consigo evitar... Eu sei que isso pode parecer idiota, mas é que eu... Eu também gosto muito de você e... Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer, mas...

- Shhhhhh... – ele a fez silenciar. – Eu te entendo perfeitamente, Sango-chan... – sussurrou.

Ela deu um sorrisinho bonito, enquanto o encarava timidamente.

- Eu posso... Te beijar?

- Por que está me perguntando isso? – ela estranhou, já que já haviam se beijado antes.

Ele corou.

- Porque... Eu quero muito mais do que isso...

"_Eu quero muito mais do que isso..."_

A garota não estava mais conseguindo se conter... Ela... Ela não podia mais...

Pôs uma de suas mãos no rosto do rapaz. Olhou-o com ternura. Repentinamente...

Ele não conseguia respirar. Por quê? Porque Sango o agarrara com força e o beijara de forma selvagem. Ela, de repente, sentiu uns calores na espinha e um impulso a ajudou a perder a timidez.

Miroku não conseguia acompanhá-la muito bem, mas ele estava adorando tudo aquilo... Ele foi descendo com a sua mão boba mais uma vez. Encostou-a de leve no bumbum da menina. Mas ela continuou a beijá-lo. E mais: pegou a mão dele, e a apertou contra seu bumbum, como se quisesse que ele a apertasse com ainda mais força.

Surpreso, porém cheio de desejos, continuou de onde parara. Agarraram-se com mais força e foram se movendo aos poucos para a parte mais escondida da biblioteca. Sango trombou na parede. Continuavam se beijando. A menina parecia cada vez mais excitada e dominadora, diferente do que Miroku esperava.

Ela se pendurou no namorado, enlaçando-o com as duas pernas. Ele estava querendo ceder, mas no fundo tinha medo. E ela, por incrível que pareça, também. Mas não puderam resistir aos encantos do amor...

_Deram uma leve parada para se entreolharem. Sango respirava com dificuldades, enquanto mordiscava seus lábios avermelhados, tentando conter o fogo que sentia._

_Miroku prensou-a na parede, para poder sentir melhor aquele corpúsculo curvilíneo. Seu membro, completamente rígido, denunciava a louca vontade que tinha de penetrá-la._

_Sango trouxe o rosto do rapaz para perto do seu. Lambeu sua bochecha rosada e trilhou até sua orelha direita._

_- Eu quero você... – sussurrou com segredo._

_E ele, em resposta, iniciou uma série de chupões no pescoço da garota, que começou a gemer baixinho, sentindo com profundidade as carícias de seu namorado._

_Movimentaram-se mais uma vez para o outro lado do estreito corredor. Esbarraram de leve na prateleira de livros. Intensificaram os beijos._

_Sango-chan gemia mais alto, apertando a cabeça de Miroku contra o seu peito, enquanto ele lhe mordia fogosamente. _

_O adolescente levantou a saia de prega da menina, abaixando sua calcinha logo em seguida._

_Arrastou-a para a parede mais uma vez, e começou a abrir o casaquinho de lã cor-de-rosa. Duas peças a menos. Sem hesitar, ela retirou a blusa do uniforme dele, e desatou o cinto de couro, puxando o zíper da calça em seguida. _

_Quatro peças a menos._

_O membro enrijecido do garoto não intimidou Sango. Ela queria muito senti-lo dentro de si. Abraçou-o pelo pescoço, pendurou-se na cintura dele com as pernas e o agarrou com força, de forma que seus corpos virassem um só._

_- Sango... – gemeu com sofreguidão. – Eu... Eu estou enlouquecendo..._

_Ela cerrou os olhos com fúria, ao sentir o membro do rapaz relar em sua parte íntima. Gemendo, murmurou._

_- Mi... Miroku... Eu... Eu... Eu não agüento mais... Por favor... Venha..._

_Beijaram-se romanticamente, com expressões sedentas de prazer. Miroku segurou-a com mais firmeza e, completamente molhado, introduziu seu membro ereto na menina._

"_Aqui é tão quente... Tão escuro... Tão... Profundo..."_

_Gemeram alto._

"_Sublime! Magnífico! Esplêndido!"_

_Gritaram. Gritaram. Gritaram._

_- Ah... Bom... Muito bom... Muito bom mesmo... – dizia Sango, sem perceber realmente o que falava._

_Gritaram. Gritaram. Gritaram._

_A pressão que Miroku exercia sobre Sango não era suficiente. Ele a deitou no chão e recomeçou a seção "entra e sai"._

_Gritaram. Gritaram. Gritaram._

_- Motto! Motto! Motto, Miroku! Motto! – ela esperneava, agarrando-o mais forte._

_Ele foi ainda mais fundo e com mais força, assim como ela havia pedido._

_Miroku continuou a ir e vir. Sango continuou dando e recebendo._

_Mudaram de posição. Estavam em pé novamente, só que agora, Sango apoiava uma de suas pernas no ombro masculino e o segurava pelo pescoço, enquanto ele a enlaçara na cintura fina e continuara a penetrá-la._

_Das coxas grossas da adolescente escorria um pouco de sangue, que demonstrava o último dia de sua pureza e a passagem de garota para uma mulher._

_O namorado colocou-a de quatro no chão e continuou a penetrá-la. Ambos sentiam cócegas em suas partes íntimas. Sango sentia que as sementes de Miroku lhe entravam pelas entranhas. _

_O rostinho corado e suado da garota demonstrava que em pouco tempo ela entraria no estado do clímax. O mesmo acontecia com aquele rapazinho apaixonado, que acelerou os movimentos como nunca. Ela se apoiou na prateleira, derrubando algumas enciclopédias. Ele a segurou fortemente pela cinturinha fina._

"_Quase... Estou quase..."_

"_Eu... Eu estou... Go..."_

_Chegaram a um orgasmo pleno de satisfação._

Ambos caíram, exaustos, no chão. Miroku saiu de dentro da namorada, e a enlaçou lentamente nos braços.

Ela, ainda de rostinho vermelho, apoiou-se no peitoral masculino e respirou fundo, olhando-o nos olhos fixamente.

- Miroku... Aishitsuzukeru...

- Watashi mo...

Beijaram-se longamente.

Rin estava se tornando uma filha rebelde. A aula prosseguia, mas ela não se concentrava. Estava ansiosa com o fim da tarde.

"_- Então eu te esperarei na frente da escola às seis e meia, tá?_

_- Tá."_

O rosto corou. Ela estava realmente ansiosa. Será que fariam aquilo novamente?

O celular vibrou. Recebera mais um torpedo de Sesshoumaru.

"_Tá a fim de cabular?"_

O rosto afligiu-se. Cabular? Ela nunca havia feito isso antes... Demorou a pensar numa resposta.

"_Bom... Não sei se isso é certo..."_

E enviou a mensagem. Colocou o celular debaixo da carteira e tentou se concentrar na aula de Física. Uns segundos se passaram, e ela sentiu o celular vibrar novamente. Respirou fundo antes de ler a mensagem.

"_É... Na verdade eu também não acho muito... Mas eu estou com saudade de você!"_

Ela sorriu. O rostinho foi corando gradativamente, até ela sentir o corpo quente ao extremo, em especial em uma certa região... Sem muito pensar, resolvera mergulhar naquela loucura.

"_Ok. Vamos arriscar. Que tal na hora do intervalo?"_

Rin voltou a prestar atenção na aula. É claro que não estava prestando atenção realmente, só estava disfarçando, já que o professor a encarava meio estranho.

De repente seu aparelho celular vibrou novamente.

"_Combinado! Então... Até já... )"_

Ela soltou um sorriso ainda mais largo. Porém, quando ia se preparar para responder a mensagem...

- Será que eu estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? – perguntou o professor, mirando-a flamejantemente.

- Er... Er... – ela constrangeu-se. Fora pega em flagrante.

- Di-re-to-ria.

Rin fora choramingando até a maldita diretoria. Surpreendeu-se, no entanto, ao se deparar com Sesshoumaru, que também se dirigia para o mesmo lugar.

- Você..!

- Você..!

Disseram ao mesmo tempo, um apontando para o outro.

Pena que o plano deles não daria certo... Agora eles estavam ferrados...

- Espero que tenham aprendido a lição. Seus responsáveis já estão cientes da situação e vocês receberão uma advertência. Tomem mais cuidado, para que não haja uma próxima vez.

O casalzinho olhava para aquela velha senhora com umas carinhas tão tristes... É, o plano fora por água abaixo!

O dia já estava quase acabando. Kagome já estava em casa.

No quarto, solitariamente lembrava de seu amor. Não sabia o que fazer. Precisava vê-lo. Sentia muita falta dele. Deu uma volta de 360° com a cadeira do computador. Emburrou-se. Levantou-se. Jogou-se na cama. Cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro cor de rosa.

- Nyaaaaa... O que eu vou fazer?

Choramingou.

- Eu sinto tanta falta de você, Inu Yasha... – sorriu de leve – Como eu queria pegar nas suas orelhas outra vez...

Lembrou-se daquele dia. Ela mal podia imaginar que aquelas orelhinhas felpudas eram a parte mais sensível de seu corpo. Corou.

- Eu... Sinceramente eu... Eu queria... Ficar daquele jeito com você mais uma vez...

"_- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."_

Ela fechou os olhos com força.

- Eu vou te ver outra vez.

Apertou-os com mais força.

- Definitivamente... EU VOU TE VER OUTRA VEZ!

Levantou-se num pulo da cama, dirigindo-se até o guarda roupa. Arrumaria as malas... Por que? Hora da fuga serve?

"_**E**__stive presa a um outro amor por muito tempo. Porém,_

- Inu Yasha...

_**U**__m dia te conheci e soube que minha vida poderia mudar. Agora,_

- Não importa por quais obstáculos eu tenha que passar...

_**T**__enho certeza que este doce sentimento_

- Não importa que você seja arrogante e que eu seja infantil...

_**E**__stará para sempre dentro do meu coração._

- A minha vida é amar você...

_**A**__ ânsia de estar com você é intensa.. No entanto sei que_

- Então, te imploro...

_**M**__esmo estando à distância_

- Esteja aí, me esperando...

_**O**__ amor que sinto por ti, nunca acabará."_

_Nunca... Nunca acabará..._

**E.U.T.E.A.M.O.**

**Continua...**

**No próximo capítulo...**

"- Obrigada por me salvar, você é um homem muito gentil...

- O que? Será que eu já fui esquecida?

- Kagome?

- Espere, Inu Yasha!!!"

O amor supera tudo...

**Alunos, abram os seus dicionários!**

**Gomen nasai- **Desculpe-me

**Ohayou- **Bom dia!

**Sumimasen- **Desculpe-me!!! ( quando se faz algo de muito errado )

**Nani- **O que???

**Itai- **Ai!

**Shitsurei shimasu- **Com licença ( ao sair e entrar num local )

**Sensei- **Professor(a)

**Dosh´tano- **O que foi? ; Qual o problema?

**Arigatou gozaimashita- **Muito obrigado ( agradecendo por algo que já foi feito – gozaimashita )

**Dooitashimashite- **De nada! ; Sem problemas!

**Doushite- **Por que?

**Onegai- **Por favor!

**Iie- **Não

**Hai- **Sim

**Motto- **Mais

**Aishitsuzukeru- **Algo como "Eu te amo pra sempre" ou "Eu te amarei pela eternidade"

**Watashi mo- **Eu também.

**Soraa falando...**

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!

Nossa, quanto tempo faz que eu não passo aqui? Será um século? Ou um milênio? Bom, o negócio é que eu abandonei geral o FF e o Love School... Bom, é melhor eu não dizer novamente que foi culpa dos estudos ( apesar de ter sido ). Não posso prometer que virei sempre, mesmo agora eu estando nas férias. Minha vida é imprevisível, e eu nunca sei quando terei tempo, criatividade ou vontade para escrever um capítulo novo de Love School. Uma coisa já está certa: eu já escrevi no meu caderno de anotações quais serão os acontecimentos daqui para frente. Inclusive já tenho um final em mente, já que, como todos sabem, a fic já está chegando ao fim ( já era hora! o.o )

Mas, enfim... Isso simplesmente não importa agora, a não ser a curiosidade que vocês devem estar sentindo, não? Também... Com um capítulo curto como esse! XD

Não me condenem, por favor! Eu dei o melhor de mim! Desculpem-me, fãs de Rin&Sesshoumaru, mas eu não podia fazer eles terem outro daqueles bons momentos, né? Hoje era a tão esperada vez de Sango&Miroku, não é mesmo?

Aliás... O que acharam? Tentei seguir cada dica que me deram. Eu também achava que sexo entre esses dois não combinava numa cama... Então fiz num lugar bem estranho e inusitado. Acho que acabou ficando uma coisa meio "fantasiosa", já que não havia ninguém para interromper os dois. Mas seria muita maldade da minha parte fazer isso, né? E bom, seguindo as expectativas de vocês... Sango não era tão santinha assim.

E juntando a nova personalidade dela, com o já tão conhecido pervertido de carteirinha, o momento de prazer deles foi recheado de posições variadas, com direito a muitos gemidos! XDD

Diferente de Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru e Rin, o 'finalmente' de Sango e Miroku foi mais quente, sem tanto romance e mais selvagem. Espero que tenha sido do agrado de todos! XD

E bom, depois de toda a briga que rolou entre Hojo e Kagome-chan, acho que aqueles lá nunca mais se falarão. Eu já pensei num Hojo maluco que seria capaz de cortar os pulsos pelo amor de Kagome. Mas achei que estaria sendo terrivelmente má com ele, um pobre rapazinho que teve seu primeiro e grande amor não correspondido. Então resolvi dar um certo "fim" nas aparições de Hojo pela história. Ele já não aparecia muito, agora acho que aparecerá muito menos! XD

E falando em gente que pouco aparece, Kikyou se sentiu realmente balançada por Naraku. Mas acho que todos ainda devem estar bem confusões em relação a isso. Naraku sempre foi um homem perverso e maldoso, que já até foi capaz de abusar de Kikyou! Como, do nada, ele se tornou um homem dócil, carinhoso e gentil??? Qual será o segredo que ele guarda?

E poderia dar certo este inusitado romance? Kikyou e Naraku juntos??? Isso não está me cheirando muito bem...

Agora eu só não falo sobre o próximo capítulo, porque senão estragaria toda a surpresa. O que sabemos, é que Kagome-chan resolveu fugir de casa e ir em busca de Inu Yasha. Será que tudo dará certo? Será que ela conseguirá rever seu grande amor? Tudo voltará a ser um mar de rosas? Ou o caminho dos dois ainda estará cheio de obstáculos maldosos para atrapalhar essa fervorosa paixão?

Descubram isso e muito mais, nos próximos capítulos de **Love School**!

O amor supera tudo!

**Let´s play now, everybody!**

Hoje não teremor nenhum joguinho. Quero dar destaque a todos os leitores! Por que? Porque vocês merecem!

**Love Club**

**Manu Higurashi- **Ow! XD É, digamos que eu estava num momento muito 'hentai', sabe? Sem querer, acabei escrevendo coisas absurdas demais, e quando fui ver, já havia postado! XDD Hm, mas você já deveria estar acostumada, Manu-chan! A Soraa-chan é doida, hentai e estranha! D Bom, mas a minha felicidade é que, mesmo eu sendo tudo isso, a Manu-chan continua me agüentando! n.n Arigatou por sempre acompanhar essa fanfic, viu? Ela já tá acabando, mas eu sei que você lerá até o último capítulo! Amo-te, Manu-chan! Você está no fundo do meu coração!

**Agome-chan- **Arigatou! Arigatou! Agome-chan, o capítulo 24 também me emocionou muito, sabia? Estou muito feliz pelo seu comentário tão fofo! Estou certa da sua ansiedade, mas já voltei! XD Espero que me perdoe pela minha secular demora, tentarei ao máximo não fazê-la esperar tanto da próxima vez! E conto com a sua presença! Kissus e mais kissus! n.n

**Gheisinha Kinomoto- **Mana Gheisinhaaaaa!!! YAY! Sabia que você ia adorar a parte do hentai! Tá vendo? Nunca te vi pessoalmente, mas já te conheço um pouquinho, né? Se bem que nessa parte a gente é bem parecida... Eu curto um pouquinho de hentai também, né? Xd E sim, Naraku bonzinho é mais do que estranho... Mas tem motivo, acredite! u.u

Nyaaa... Adoro-te, mana! Você é tão fofa! ( aperta a bochecha da mana ). Kissus no kokorooo!

**Srta. Jéssica- **Hai, hai, Jessy-chan! Deu a louca na Soraa e ela escreveu todas aquelas barbaridades! XDD Vê se pode né! Rsrsrsrsrrssss... Bom, mas o que seria dos seres humanos sem um bom momento de prazer né? Espero que continue lendo a fic daquela louca, ok? Ela te gosta muito! n.n

**Hinata-chan- **Nya, Hinata-chan! Sinto-me muito envergonhada! Desculpe-me por não ter feito um bom hentai do Sesshy e da Rin. Por mais que eu tenha tentado, não encontrei espaço para esse momento neste capítulo. Mas fique calma, porque eu já estou pensando em um modo de colocá-los em evidência outra vez! E com um maravilhoso momento a sós! ;) Bom, em relação à fic estar terminando eu sinto muito e concordo com você, mas na fic ser boa... XDD Tá, mas não vou te contrariar, afinal isso é um elogio, e quem não fica feliz com um? E já que me elogiou, vou te elogiar também! Você é super legal, sempre está aqui, comenta simpaticamente, é feliz e fofinha! Eu tenho muito carinho por você, Hinata-chan! Principalmente porque você nunca me abandonou! Espero que acompanhe Love School até o último capítulo! Aliás, quem sabe um dia a gente não faça uma fic juntas? Adoro-te, Hinata-chan! Você tá no meu coraçãozinho! n.n Kissus da Soraa, que te ama!

**Aggie18- **Hohoho.. É mesmo! Acho que eu deveria mudar a classificação pra M mesmo né? XDD Sim, sim. A Kikyou perdeu a virgindade com o Naraku bonzinho! Agora nos resta saber o porquê, não é mesmo? Uhuhu... É, como eu também tinha dito, não imaginava que o Inu e a Kagome fariam aquelas coisinhas XDD Mas foi o que surgiu no momento, e como a saudade de ambos era muito grande.. Foi! Ops XD É, e sobre a Kagura... No comments, né? Ela é uma pedófila necessitada! Hauhauhauahuaa... Não dava pra esperar por outra coisa! E yes! Você foi o destaque no capítulo passado! Omedetou gozaimaaas! Huhauhauahuahua mas essa de 'qual é o buraco' foi a melhor! Estou rindo até agora, acredita? Ahuahuahauhauhaaa... Muito boa essa, mas como não tinha lido isso antes, acabei não colocando no capítulo! x.x" Maaaaaas... Enfim! Arigatou por tudo, Aggie-chan! Aishiteruuuuuu, baby! Você é giro! XD

**Natty Kinomoto- **Aham! ù.ú Naraku bonzinho é incrível. Mas acredite, tudo o que parece não é! XD Sim, eles tinham... hãn... Feito no escritório, mas a virgindade que ela havia perdido fora outra! Se é que me entende... XD Huhauhauahuaaa... É, o momento da Ka-chan e do Inu-kun foi bem... Huahuahauhauhaa Mas, como a Kikyou, eles se arranjam também, né? Mesmo que seja à distância! Hm... E foi uma pena mesmo! Mais um casalzinho fazendo sexo sem segurança! Mas não teve outro jeito! Eles estavam numa biblioteca escolar e sem nenhum preparo. Como eles poderiam saber que fariam ali e naquela hora? Não deu, né? XD Mas darão exemplo da próxima vez! 8D

**Sra. Taisho- **Hahahahahaa... Migaaaaaa! Nem sei porquê não chamei os bombeiros ainda! 8D Mesmoooooooo? Vai ler a fic desde o começo? Hauhauahuahaa... Isso é que é gostar de ler, né? Porque a minha fic parece uma bíblia, de tão grande que é! hauhauahuaaa... É por isso que eu amo essa menininha aqui! Ela consegue me agüentar bravamente, tendo, até, coragem de ler LS desde o começo NOVAMENTE! Hauhauhauahuah Você merece um prêmio! n.n Hai, hai. A fic está no final mesmo... Nem tem como continuar tanta coisa, né? É coisa que não tem fim! Mas é claro, dependendo da reação do público, eu posso aumentar um pouquinho a história! Quem sabe! D E pode ter certeza! Já tenho planos para um próximo hentai da Kagome e do Inu Yasha! Uhuahauhauhaa... Eu sempre tenho planos maléficos, querida! Pode contar comigo! Hauahuahuahauhauhaaa... Nyaaaaaaaa! E o meu aniversário é no dia 10 de novembro! n.n E o seu, quando que é? Quem sabe não te dou um presente, né? Nya, nya, nyaaaaaaa! Taisho-chan, aishiteruuuuuu! Aishiteru zutto! Você é tão fofinhaaa! ( aperta ) Kissus! Kissus!

**Nanda Yukimura- **Koneko-chan assustada? Huahuahuahauaa... Você já deveria imaginar que a minha mente maligna faria uma coisa dessas, né? Essa Pepa... hauhauhauhauahuaha... Mas você não pode falar nada! A sua fanfic se chama 'Molhados'! 8DD Huhauahuahauhauhauhaa... Kissuuuuuuuus! Não preciso repetir que te adoro, né? o.o Eu já falo demais com você! Hauhauahuahauauhauhaa... E a nossa fic, hein, mocinha? Ò.o To esperando, viu? XD

**Kodomo- **Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... Acho que o FF o seu comentário, né, imooto-chan? ó.ò Nyaaaaa... Mas até imagino mais ou menos o que você ia falar... Mesmo que a minha fic seja ecchi, você gosta dela, estou certa? 8D Que convencida eu, não? XDD Bom, deixa pra lá! Arigatoooou por sempre passar aqui, Kodomo-chan do meu kokoro! Você é e sempre será a minha imooto-chan querida do coração! Nunca me esquecerei de você! E eu não vejo a hora de ir no Anime Friends com você! Vamos zoar muito lá, viu? Quero só ver a Kodominho catando todo mundoooo! Huhauhauahuahauhauhaaa... Kissuuuuuus da nee-chan que te ama muitão assim, ó! n.n

**Nikki-Kousaka- **Hohoho... Eu acho que não é só a autora que é pervertida aqui, hein, Nikki-chan! XDD Tá adorando, hein? Huhauahuahuahaa.. ( risada super, ultra, hiper maléfica ) Okay! Vou continuar com esse procedimento! Coisas pervertidaaaaas! ( pula ) Nyaaaaa...! Já bolei um... hãn, reencontro entre Kagome e Inu! Só falta a gente saber se tudo vai dar certo, né? Mas não se preocupe! Serei generosa com eles e com vocês leitores, viu? Momentos bons não faltarão! E não se preocupe, mesmo que eu demore, terminarei essa budega, mesmo que eu leve a minha vida inteira pra fazer isso! ò.ó9 Muitos kissus pra você também, Nikki do meu kokoro! Aishiteru, sabia? n.n

**Lei-kun- **huahuahuahuaa... Lê-kun, você é uma comédia! Aliás... Por que o senhorito não fala mais comigo no MSN? Tô de mau de você! XDD Brincadeira! Nya, eu não sou kawaii não! ( ligeiramente envergonhada ). Você que é bonzinho demais! 8D Maaaas enfim! Ninguém flagrou os dois. Mas, cá entre nós. Até que a coisa foi boa, né? XD Quero sua opinião, viiiiu, senhorito? E você e a Gabi? Ainda juntos? Olha que eu vou te pentelhar muito no AF, viu? XD Cê já me conhece, né? Então, se prepare! Huhauahuahuahaa... Kissus! Aishiteru! n.n

**Dark Angel- **T.T

T.T

T.T

T.T

T.T

T.T

T.T

T.T

( tão emocionada que não consegue dizer nada )

A... Ri... Ga... Tooooooooooou! ARIGATOU! ARIGATOU! A-RI-GA-TOU! TE AMOOOOOOOOOO! Você que é fofa! ( aperta, aperta, aperta, aperta, aperta, aperta, aperta, aperta, aperta, aperta, aperta, aperta ) Adoro-te, Angel-chan! ( posso te chamar assim? n.n ) Kissuuuuuuuuus! Você acabou de fazer uma solitária criança MUITO, MUITO, MUITO feliz!

**Kagome Universe- **( Soraa dança a dancinha ridícula junto com a Kagomezinha tetra campeã ) Huhauahuahauhuaaa... XD E... se eu me canso de te surpreender? Não! Hahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa... É mó legal! XD Naraku bonzinho? Nem te conto o que fiz com o verdadeiro! Muahahahahahaa... Aquele já deve tá no inferno! XD Nya-hahahahaa... É, vamos dizer adeus para a Kagome santinha! Aquela do banheiro tava muuuuuito sinistra, né não? Aliás... Tá todo mundo mudando, né? Mó transformação com esse povo de LS! XD E hai hai! Amei o final que você me deu! Como eu disse, surgiram-me muitas idéias na cachola! XD Vamos ver se até lá eu consigo te surpreender mais! Hohoho... E cê caprichou na pergunta, hein! o.o Menininha dedicada! Por isso que é minha mana do peitoo! XDD Você colocou até os mínimos detalhes! XD Pena que eu não tinha lido antes, senão teria me inspirado na idéia! x.x" Acabou ficando bem nada a ver com o que você escreveu! Mas mesmo assim estou feliz, porque você sempre tá aqui, sempre participa dos joguinhos e é minha amiguinha! n.n Kissuuuuuuus! Adoro-te pra sempre, Kagomezinha! ( abraça )

**Hey-chan- **Arigatou, Bella-chan! Amei o seu comentário também! Demorei, mas cheguei com a atualização! Espero que não esteja muito zangada com essa baka-chan aqui! XD Kissuus!

**Clara- **Bom, eu estou percebendo que muitas pessoas tão pedindo pra eu continuar com a fic por mais algum tempo... Não sei se faço isso mesmo, Clara-chan. É que eu demoro muito pra postar! x.x" Mas quem sabe, né? Você tem consciência que eu sou louca, então tudo pode acontecer! Hohohoho... Hm, prefiro te chamar de Clara-chan mesmo, né? E eu chamo a outra de Clara também! Hooho... Não gosto desse negócio de 2! Na minha sala tem outra menina com o mesmo nome que eu e vivem me chamando de 2 ou de 'a outra' ¬¬ É irritante! n.n" Maaaaaaaas, enfim! Arigatou por todos os elogios! Espero que eu continue agradando com a história! Conto sempre com a sua presença aqui, Clara-chan! Kissus e mais kissus!

**Pallas-lys- **Concordo ù.uv

XDD

Kissuuuuus!

**Fan Phani- **Nyaaaaaaaa... GOMEN NASAAAAAAAI! T.T Não pude vir aqui antes, Phani-chan! Gomene! Não prometo que eu venha mais rápido, mas farei o possível e o impossível para não abandonar nenhum de vocês! Arigatou por tudo e por gostar da minha fic! É por você e todos os demais que eu continuo a escrever e a me esforçar. Porque eu amo vocês! T.T Mais uma vez: ARIGATOU POR TUDO! ARIGATOOOOOOOOU!

**Hina López- **n.n Então... Tadaima, Hina-chan! Eu estou de volta! Espero que continue lendo! Eu continuarei a escrever e a me alegrar com as suas visitas! Arigatou por tudo e por sempre estar aqui comigo! Aishiteru! ( abraça )

"_O contentamento que sinto ao ver todos vocês é inimaginável. A cada comentário, cheio de carinho e ansiedade, sinto que estou mais próxima de todos vocês._

_Agradeço pela compreensão. Agradeço pela paciência. Eu demorei. Mas voltei. E tenho certeza que continuarão junto, aqui comigo. Até o final dessa fanfic. Outras virão, creio eu. E eu sei que vocês virão junto, porque vocês todos já fazem parte de todo esse esforço e esperança. Vocês já fazem parte do meu coração._

_Cada um tem um lugarzinho especial aqui dentro. Desculpem-me pela demora. Acreditem, não foi descaso. É tanto que estou aqui novamente._

_E arigatou por tudo. Cada vez que venho aqui, choro de felicidade. _

_Vocês são tudo de bom! Amo todos vocês! A gente vai ficar juntos por muito tempo ainda! Quem sabe ainda não é o final definitivo de Love School?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	26. Dama em perigo!

**Destaque do capítulo 26: ****Kagome Universe! **

- Mas como você é ridículo, Jakotsu!

- Se não está disposto a me ajudar, então me deixe em paz!

Henkotsu revirou os olhos. Coçou a careca e em seguida acendeu um cigarro.

- Tudo bem, eu te ajudo. Mas se me descobrirem, eu juro que te mato!

Jakotsu sorriu satisfeito, tapando a boca com seu leque.

- Ho ho ho! Então está combinado...

**Love School**

**Capítulo 26****- Dama em perigo!**

Kagome pegou uma mala pequenina e abriu o guarda-roupa. Retirou algumas saias, uma calça e várias blusas. Pegou alguns pares de meias, três calcinhas, juntamente com seus respectivos sutiãs, presilhas, um pente e outras coisinhas mais.

Calçou seus sapatos. Respirou fundo. Arrancou uma folha de seu caderno, e com uma caneta colorida, escreveu algo à sua mãe.

"_Okaa-san. _

_Estou indo para Tóquio. Não se preocupe comigo, logo estarei de volta._

_Mande um beijo pra todo mundo aí em casa._

_E fique tranqüila, quando eu chegar lá, ligarei para avisar._

_Kissus,_

_Kagome-chan"_

Ela respirou fundo outra vez. Certificou-se que estava com todas as suas economias em mãos e abriu a janela. Saltou para o telhado. Andou devagar. Foi descendo lentamente pelo cano grudado à parede sem fazer barulho. Finalmente chegou ao chão.

- Ufa! Um problema a menos. – pensou aliviada.

Ela não pretendia ficar muito tempo por lá. Queria ver Inu Yasha outra vez, poder tirar as coisas a limpo e depois voltaria – mesmo que tivesse dificuldades em fazer isso.

Pegou um ônibus que passava perto da estação de trem. O motorista a encarou meio estranho.

- "Lolicon..." – ela refletiu com raiva.

O cobrador idem. Mas ela não estava interessada em dois pobres idiotas, que mais tinham cara de pedreiros. O mais conveniente, seria pensar sobre a sua vida e o que faria ao chegar a Tóquio.

Longas duas horas se passaram, e ela finalmente chegou ao ponto. Desceu um tanto cismada, segurando sua mala firmemente. Depois, encontrou a estação de trem. Comprou um bilhete apressada.

Passou a catraca correndo igual uma louca. Perdida, pedia informações para todos – menos aos funcionários (N/A: Essa é inteligente, hein?) – perguntando onde deveria embarcar para ir a Tóquio.

Por fim, encontrou uma boa alma samaritana que lhe deu a informação correta. Um pouco mais aliviada, foi-se até onde deveria embarcar. Ela deu uma última olhada por todo o lugar, e em seguida entrou no trem.

A paisagem estava mais melancólica que a própria Kagome. As árvores continuavam floridas. Uma brisa acariciava o ar do lado de fora, e Kagome podia sentir isso, porque estava com a janela aberta. Há pouco, uma velhinha estava sentada do seu lado. Mas, por um motivo que ela desconhecia, a idosa saiu de lá.

Sem dar muita importância, continuou olhando para fora. Depois começou a ler um livro. Cansada, apoiou a cabeça no encosto do banco, quando se deu por si, e percebeu que a velhinha não estava mais lá, e sim um homem.

- "Hm... Estranho..."

As coisas, naquele instante, pareciam fluir estranhamente. Kagome tinha a impressão de estar sendo observada. Mas resolveu relaxar, fechando os olhos e dormindo profundamente.

A lua estava cheia naquela noite. Havia poucas estrelas no céu. Aquele maravilhoso e resplandecente céu, aveludado de um azul marinho tão celeste quanto os anjos hipnotizava qualquer olhar que recebesse.

Sesshoumaru e Rin não haviam conseguido se encontrar no dia anterior. Pelo contrário: foram pegos usando o celular em aula.

Ficaram de castigo. Mas ainda assim restavam esperanças. Ao saírem da escola, encontraram-se às escondidas e se despistaram de seus responsáveis com categoria. Realmente eles se arriscavam demais. Mas também...! Fazendo tantas coisas indevidas!

(N/A: Indevidas? Eu não diria isso... – ri maleficamente.)

O jovem casal estava sedento demais por um "bis". Aquela noite chuvosa não fora suficiente para tanto fogo. Ainda mais, quando tanto amor fora interrompido por uma maldita ligação. Aliás, o pai de Rin andava desconfiado desde então... Ele tinha suspeita de que a filha estava escondendo algo. E, de fato, escondia. Só não sabia o que.

Mas voltando ao caso "Rin e Sesshoumaru", os pombinhos conseguiram sair juntos da escola. De mãos dadas, sorriam um para o outro, andando pelas ruas alegres. Vitoriosos pela façanha.

Era incrível o prazer que sentiam de estar um ao lado do outro. Não havia o melhor lugar se eles não estivessem juntos.

- E então, para onde quer ir? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, carinhosamente.

Rin se sentia honrada. Ela era a única que era tratada com carinho por aquele lindo youkai.

- Sabe... Sinceramente... Em qualquer lugar que eu estiver com você, estará perfeito. – respondeu com a face corada de timidez e amor.

A pele branquíssima do rapazinho avermelhou levemente, e um sorriso ligeiro e meigo esboçou-se naquele rosto feliz.

- Rin...

Afagaram-se lentamente. Deram alguns passos para trás, até se acostarem num muro. Estavam na rua. Pessoas passavam por eles. Mas não ligavam para os olhares curiosos e invejosos. Só curtiam um ao outro.

Começaram a se beijar calorosamente. Flores de cerejeiras insistiam em cair daquelas imensas e antigas árvores. As lindas pétalas cor-de-rosa enfeitavam o momento e aquele amor colorido e maravilhoso que existia entre aqueles dois.

A lua brilhou mais forte. O abraço se apertou. O desejo punha-se para fora, refletindo-se nos corpos adolescentes. Eles precisavam pôr para fora o que sentiam naquele momento. Precisavam se amar perdidamente outra vez.

- Sesshoumaru... Vamos sair daqui?

Mas não eram só eles que queriam desfrutar bons momentos ao lado de quem amavam. Miroku e Sango também conseguiam se virar.

A mocinha apresentara o namorado para a família. Para sua sorte, seu pai e seu irmão Kohaku gostaram dele. Bom. E mais. O pai de Miroku simplesmente se encantara com Sango. Realmente tinha orgulho de seu filho. Ele sabia como escolher uma boa moça. "Bonita", "tímida" e "bem dotada".

Agora, jantavam em família, conversando sobre diversos assuntos, conhecendo-se melhor. O rapaz estava tímido, um tanto silencioso, um mistério. O patriarca da família de Sango olhava-o profundamente, com o intuito de analisar cada detalhe, cada gesto, cada reação de seu genro.

Porém tudo corria bem. Por incrível que pareça, Miroku fora aprovado pela família. O casal estava radiante.

_- Ahhh... – Rin gemeu baixinho._

_O depósito de máquinas velhas estava totalmente deserto. Fora o único lugar oportuno que haviam encontrado para ficarem juntos._

_Não poderiam ir para uma das casas dos dois, porque, se assim o fizessem, seriam descobertos com toda a certeza. Eles andavam sozinhos pelas ruas. E mesmo com a demora em encontrar um bom lugar, continuavam felizes. E para a felicidade maior, haviam encontrado aquele velho depósito. _

_Dentro dele, perceberam umas cabinas, que pareciam ter sido bons banheiros em algum tempo remoto. Sem pensarem mais, entraram no estreito lugarzinho e começaram o que demorariam a acabar._

_- Ahhh... Hm... – a menina continuava gemendo, de olhinhos fechados._

_Sesshoumaru a apalpava de forma descarada em sua parte íntima. Faltou ar por uns instantes, quando decidiram se beijar calorosamente. _

_Com certa dificuldade, o demônio acomodou sua jovem e bela namorada no vaso sanitário. Ela se encostou sobre a parede e abriu as pernas. Sentiu cócegas, ao perceber que sua calcinha deslizava lentamente pela canela bem feita. _

_O garoto, um pouco menos afoito, ajoelhou-se em frente dela, e contemplou a visão com água na boca. Em seguida, mergulhou sua boca naquele poço fundo e escuro, agitando a língua em movimentos rotativos e lentos._

_Rin se contorcia, apoiando os braços nas laterais da cabine, tentando, sem sucesso, conter o que sentia naqueles instantes: prazer._

_Sesshoumaru agarrou as coxas carnudas com ainda mais força, arranhando a pele macia suavemente, lambendo a região molhada de satisfação._

_A menina gritou alto. Com calor, começou a abrir a blusa do uniforme. Depois tirou seu sutiã com fúria, e começou a apertar seus seios volumosos. Sesshoumaru sentiu que ela gozava. E então, num ímpeto, levantou-se, abaixou as calças e, sem nada dizer, pediu para que Rin também lhe proporcionasse satisfação. Ela sabia o que deveria fazer._

_Ela nunca pensou que faria aquilo. Mas, como era para a pessoa que ela mais amava no mundo, faria o melhor que pudesse._

_Sem experiência, mas com muito tesão, Rin colocou todo o extenso membro de Sesshy em sua boca e começou a movimentá-la para frente e para trás, sentindo algo escorregadio percorrer toda aquela região. Aquilo lhe parecia muito viscoso, mas... Era tão bom!_

_Tão bom que Sesshoumaru estava sendo levado a uma quase loucura insana. Ele, ao contrário de Rin, não conseguia nem tentar se conter. Ele gritava sem medo e com muito prazer. A sensação de sentir aquela boca quente o acariciar era incrível. Incrível até demais. Mas ele ainda não queria botar toda a sua emoção para fora. Queria estender aqueles magníficos momentos por mais um tempo._

_Rin finalmente parou. Olharam-se mais uma vez. Respirando dificultosamente. Amando doidamente. Desejando. _

_- Sesshoumaru... Sesshoumaru... Sesshoumaru... _

_Aquilo parecia um chamado. Uma convocação. Ela o queria dentro de si. E ele parecia querer entrar._

_- Rin... – murmurou em resposta._

_E em milésimos de segundos, a mocinha já sentia que seu amor aceitara o gentil convite. Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço e prendeu suas pernas na cintura dele._

_Ele a prensou na parede. Os movimentos não cessavam. Rin gritava a cada entrada e esperneava a cada saída, porque queria muito mais. Apertaram-se mais fortemente._

_Sesshy acelerou. Rin também. _

_- Ahhhhh..._

_- Ahhhhh..._

_E quando menos esperaram, chegaram ao ápice do prazer._

Relaxaram seus corpúsculos cansados. Respiraram cansadamente. Sim, estavam satisfeitos. Finalizaram com um beijo de amor.

Kagome acordara incomodada com o barulho e a constante movimentação irritante. Já era de manhã a esta altura. Ela não conseguira dormir nada bem. Coçou os olhinhos cansados. Espreguiçou-se de leve, para não incomodar a pessoa ao seu lado. Percebeu que aquele moço estranho dormia.

Na sabia como, mas ela queria se levantar, passar por ele e dar uma passada no banheiro. Além de apertada, tinha que dar um trato no seu rosto, que devia estar horrível.

Ensaiou se levantar umas três vezes. Apreensiva para não despertá-lo, levantou-se pela quarta vez. Desta vez passaria por ele. Não conseguia mais se agüentar. Ela precisava muito ir ao banheiro.

Relou seu bumbum no encosto do banho da frente. Apoiou suas mãos nele. Andou devagar. Deu um passo no corredor. Quando se preparava para pôr a outra perna para fora, sentiu uma mão grande e masculina apalpá-la. Olhou para trás apreensiva: o homem que "dormia" a mirava malignamente, tocando em sua parte íntima.

Kagome apressou-se para terminar de sair dali. Pegou sua mala rapidamente e correu para o banheiro.

- Waaaa...! – jogou-se no chão, suspirando aliviada.

Realmente achava que aquilo havia sido um sonho. Aliás, ela nunca imaginara que fosse encontrar um tarado num trem. Mas, se fosse pensar bem, não existe lugar específico para alguém dessa categoria...

Ela quis parar de pensar no recente acontecido. Levantou-se devagar. Olhou-se no espelho.

- Yappari... Estou horrível.

Após confirmar sua conclusão, tratou de lavar o rosto e os olhos. Limpou bem a pele. Secou-a com papel. Retocou o lápis no olho. Passou um pouco de brilho labial. Parou. Pensou no Inu Yasha.

Lembrou-se novamente do estranho rapaz que a tocara. Colocou a mão em seu órgão genital. Ele estava úmido.

Afligiu-se. Amedrontou-se. Pensou no Inu Yasha mais uma vez. Sonhou acordada.

"_Kagome terminou de passar o lápis nos olhos. Deu um pouco de brilho aos lábios delicados com seu gloss sabor morango. Deu mais uma olhada no rosto. Hm, estava bom até. _

_Mas alguém apareceu bem atrás de si, abraçando-a suavemente._

_- Inu Yasha?_

_Ele respondeu com uma mordida na orelha esquerda._

_- Não me assuste tanto assim! – ela resmungou._

_Mas ele não lhe deu ouvidos. Sem nada dizer, virou-a de frente para si. Acariciou os cabelos e em seguida o rostinho avermelhado. Tomou-a nos braços e começou a beijá-la._

_Ela respondeu às carícias._

_Logo estava nua, somente coberta pelo másculo corpo masculino do meio youkai._

_- Inu... Yasha... Não podemos... Estamos no banheiro de um trem..._

_- Shhhh... – ele disse. – Apenas deixe as coisas fluírem... _

_Ela olhou-o apreensiva._

_- Não vá me dizer que não quer... – ele finalizou, com uma expressão maliciosa._

_Kagome sorriu timidamente. Em seguida, Inu Yasha penetrou seu membro em Kagome._

_Começaram uma série de gritos e urros, com direito a arranhões e mordidas. E, claro, muitos beijos e uns carinhos mais. Mas... _

_Quando tudo estava ficando realmente quente..."_

TOC! TOC! TOC!

- Ei! Quem está aí? Eu quero usar o banheiro também!!!

Kagome despertou do mundo da fantasia. É, já fazia um tempo que ela estava trancada no banheiro. Precisava sair de lá.

Arrumou as coisas rapidamente. Ao tocar na maçaneta, o trem deu um breque. Ela olhou pela pequena janela.

- Finalmente! TÓQUIO! – comemorou.

Destrancou a porta alegremente, saiu sem olhar para quem entrava. Começou a passar na frente de todos euforicamente. Não via a hora de encontrar Inu Yasha.

- "Mal posso acreditar... Eu já estou chegando, meu amor..."

BLÉÉÉÉÉIM!!!

O sinal do Colégio Tóquio tocou. Mais um fim de aula. Como sempre, todos começaram a sair afoitos da escola. Aliás, quem não faria isso, não é mesmo?

Inu Yasha conversava com Miroku tediosamente, enquanto este segurava firmemente a mão da namorada, que também participava da conversa. Sesshoumaru e Rin iam logo atrás, também bem juntinhos e MUITO felizes, se é que me entendem... (N/A: É claro que me entendem...)

Ayame e Kouga estavam juntos novamente. Kikyou andava com eles, mas estava muito distante, olhando para todos os lados. De repente, avistara Naraku do outro lado. Sem pensar, fora atrás dele.

- Bom, gente, então eu já vou indo. – disse Inu, com uma voz pouco animada.

- Tá certo, velho. – Miroku deu um tapa em seu ombro. – Mas vê se melhora um pouco essa cara.

Ele desviou o olhar.

- O Inu Yasha triste é que nem cerveja quente: muito ruim. – Sango filosofou.

Os dois olharam meio espantados para ela.

- E como você sabe que cerveja quente é ruim, hein Sango-chan? – Miroku perguntou-lhe, incrédulo.

- Ué... Para quê o susto? Vocês acham que só vocês podem beber por aqui? Eu hein... – ela respondeu mais incrédula ainda.

- Olha só, gente... Mal aê, mas... Eu já estou indo. Tô cansado.

- Tudo bem... – Sango assentiu.

- Falou então. Tchau!

E o hanyou saiu.

Andar a pé às vezes é tão cansativo... O tempo parecia demorar a passar. Principalmente quando se está com um tremendo de um tédio. E, para compensar, com uma tristeza horrível. Era assim que Inu Yasha estava. Se fosse garota, diríamos que ele estava com uma típica TPM. Mas, enfim, este não era o caso. Aliás, aquilo parecia ser muito pior do que uma simples "tensão pré-menstrual". (N/A: Ok, eu não fui feliz nessa... ¬¬)

Com a mala debaixo do braço e as mãos no bolso, caminhava cabisbaixo, rumando até sua casa. Não prestava atenção às coisas a sua volta. Paranoicamente pensava na sua Kagome. Era incrível como ela lhe roubava todo o pensamento. Ele vivia em função dela. Mas... Com ela longe, será que sobreviveria muito tempo?

- AHHHH! SOCORRO!!!

Inu Yasha parou, ao escutar tamanho grito.

- ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!!! POR FAVOR!!!

- Ah, fica fria... Hãn...

- É gatinha... Gatinha... – sussurrou a pobre moça desesperada.

- Hãn... Fica fria... Gatinha... ¬¬

O meio youkai observava a cena com tédio.

- Bando de idiotas... – suspirou, enquanto punha-se a andar novamente. A mocinha, mais do que rápida, recomeçou a sessão de gritos.

- AHHH! MEU DEUS, SOCORRO! – ela se agarrou ao delinqüente careca. – ELE QUER ME SEQUESTRAR!!!

Inu fingiu não escutar. Mas quando imaginou que aquilo poderia acontecer com Kagome, resolveu mudar de idéia.

- "Hah! Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso... Mas..."

Ele correu até os dois e deu alguns socos na cara do malfeitor, que, prontamente, saiu correndo sem deixar rastros. Inu Yasha pegou sua mala, que se encontrava no chão, recolocou-a debaixo do braço, pôs as mãos no bolso e voltou a seguir o seu caminho. Porém, a mocinha, até uns segundos atrás uma pobre vítima, apressou-se em alcançá-lo.

- Ei! Chotto matte kudasai!

O rapazinho continuou o seu caminho.

- Nya... Você é o meu herói...! – ela o elogiou.

Inu Yasha parou, ao ouvir o ridículo substantivo.

- Hah! Não pense que fiz isso para te proteger. Eu só não queria ver uma dama em perigo, só isso. – respondeu com grosseria.

Os olhos da mocinha brilharam como ouro reluzente.

- Aie! Como você é fofo!!!

Ele a olhou de maneira desprezível. Não sabia o porquê, mas aquela garota lhe parecia um tanto... Familiar. Mas ela resolveu deixar de lado a ignorância de seu salvador.

- Olhe só, eu sei que isso é pedir muito, mas... Eu não poderia sair daqui sem te agradecer por ter me salvado. Então... Que tal um almoço?

Inu Yasha revirou os olhos.

- Hãn... Não precisa.

- Demo... Doushite??? – lágrimas de crocodilo surgiram nos olhinhos expressivos e brilhantes daquela linda garotinha.

- Porque eu não quero almoçar com você.

Ela continuou olhando para ele, cabreira e tristonha.

- Mas... Eu preciso agradecer pelo que você me fez...

- Não precisa não.

- Preciso sim!

- NÃO PRECISA NÃO!

O susto foi grande, quando ele berrou que não precisava. Todos na rua olharam para aquele escandaloso. Ela, fazendo birra, continuou chorando.

- Tudo bem... – chorou mais alto. – Eu preciso sim...

Ele suspirou com ódio. Aquela garota era insistente demais.

Kagome terminara de descer o último degrau do trem. Ela olhava encantada para aquela estação, super movimentada, repleta de pessoas desconhecidas. Andou um pouco, olhando para o alto, prestando atenção a cada detalhe. Agora ela tinha outro obstáculo: como sairia de lá e como encontraria Inu Yasha. Mas aquilo não parecia ser muito difícil. Ela só precisaria pedir algumas informações e depois pegar um táxi. Mas antes, decidiu ligar para Sango, para conseguir dormir na casa dela por aquela noite.

Encostou-se num lugarzinho escondido, e, com cuidado e discrição, pegou seu celular da bolsa. Discou para Sango.

- Ai, Miroku! Como você é taradinho! – exclamou Sango, que acabara de levar uma bela de uma pegada.

Miroku começou a rir feito o idiota que era apenas admirando sua bela namorada. É, pelo menos agora não levaria tapas na cara.

TRIIII...

O celular tocou.

- Espere só um minutinho, fofinho. Vou atender a ligação.

- Hum... Quem será que está ligando para a MINHA namorada? – brincou Miroku, enfatizando o "minha".

Ela sorriu.

- Moshi-moshi?

- "SANGOOOOO"

A garota não acreditava no que acabara de escutar.

- Kagome-chan? É você???

- A Kagome está no telefone??? – Miroku se assustou.

Sango tapou o celular.

- É sim, Miroku! É ela mesma!!! – respondeu com entusiasmo, e logo em seguida voltou a falar com a amiga. – Kagome-chan!!! Que saudades!!!

- "Eu também estou morrendo de saudades de você, Sango-chan!"

- Mas e aí? Conte-me, como é que está tudo? Aliás... Onde você está, né?

- "Hahaha..." – Kagome sorriu amarelo. – "Eu voltei pra minha terra natal... Kyoto."

- VOCÊ ESTÁ EM KYOTO???

- O QUE??? – Miroku quase surtou.

- "Bom, pelo menos eu ESTAVA..."

- Estava? – Sango estranhou.

- "É..." – a última palavra soou muito vaga.

- Kagome...

- "Hum?"

- O que você andou fazendo, menina???

- "Hahaha... Calma, Sango-chan... Não precisa se assustar... Aconteceram muitas coisas... Mas eu não fiz nada, acredite. Nada MESMO."

- Ah, você me deixou preocupada agora...

Kagome permaneceu em silêncio.

- Quando que a gente vai se encontrar de novo, amiga?

- "Olha só, Sango... Eu estou em Tóquio outra vez..."

- NANIIIIIII??? VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI EM TÓQUIO???

- O QUEEEEEEE??? A KAGOME ESTÁ AQUI??? – Miroku só não morreu de vez, porque precisava fazer algo importante, após descobrir isso. Ele se apressou para pegar seu celular, e ligar para o seu amigo Inu Yasha.

- "Sim, Sango. A história é longa, mas... Eu voltei para cá. Eu precisava muito fazer isso."

- Mas... E a sua mãe está sabendo disso?

- "Bom..."

- Não, né? – Sango ficou um pouco brava.

- "É... Não... Não até ter lido o meu bilhete..."

- Nós estamos mesmo precisando conversar, mocinha. Onde exatamente você está? Quero me encontrar com você.

- "Eu estou na..."

Enquanto Sango conversava com Kagome, Miroku tentava falar com Inu Yasha.

- Vamos... Atenda seu imbecil! – o garoto estava quase tendo um colapso nervoso. Numa situação daquelas, e aquele retardado ainda era capaz de não atender!

Inu Yasha já estava se sentindo mal. Aquela garota estranha não parava de encará-lo. Ele estava mudo. Só respondia o que ela perguntava. A vontade que tinha, era de mandá-la para aquele lugar e deixá-la no vácuo, mas o seu distante instinto de educação não o deixava concretizar o desejo.

- O que vai querer senhor?

O rapazinho encarou o garçom apreensivamente.

- Dois _Sex on the beach_(1), onegai shimasu. – apressou-se a moça, enfiando uma nota de 100 no bolso do garçom.

- Hãn... Sim... Senhora... – e o elegante bigodudo se retirou.

Inu Yasha encarou-a desconfiado.

- O que foi que você pediu???

- Relaxa, gatinho... Nada de mais... – ela respondeu sem preocupação. – Mas e então... Onde você estuda?

- Você é cega? Tem um emblema no meu uniforme... ¬¬ E não me chame de gatinho.

- Hohoho! Nem tinha reparado! Mil perdões, gatinho!

- ¬¬

Aquela risada era familiar...

- Colégio Tóquio, hein?

- Colégio Tóquio, hein? – ele a imitou, fazendo uma careta feia.

- Hahaha... Acho que a minha companhia não está sendo muito agradável, não é mesmo?

- Oh, então você tem um pouco de semancol... ¬¬ Que bom, o mundo não está tão perdido assim...

- Hohoho! Você é tão engraçadinho! Nunca conheci alguém tão educado como você! – ela evitava perder o controle. Tinha que ignorá-lo.

- E eu nunca conheci alguém tão chata como você!

TRIII!

Mas o celular de Inu Yasha tocou novamente. Agora ele precisava atender.

- Ah! Graças a Deus o meu celular tocou. Espere um pouco. – disse com desprezo à sua acompanhante e em seguida virou para o outro lado. – Moshi-moshi?

- "INU YASHA, SEU LOUCO! POR QUE DEMOROU A ATENDER???"

- Calma, calma... Miroku, eu também te amo... E muito, viu?

A menina emburrou a cara, com ciúmes.

- Mas fala aê, o que você quer?

- "PARE TUDO O QUE ESTIVER FAZENDO AGORA!"

- DÁ PRA VOCÊ PARAR DE GRITAR???

Todos no recinto olharam para o escandaloso-mor.

- Miroku... – ele abaixou o tom. – Dá para você me fazer a gentileza de parar de gritar? Eu não sou surdo, sabe?

- "Você tá dizendo isso, porque não sabe do que eu acabei de saber."

- E o que você acabou de saber? – ele perguntou impaciente.

- "Sabe quem veio para Tóquio?"

- Ah! Eu sei! Eu sei! O Papa!

- "Não, seu burro. ¬¬"

- Tá bom, tá bom. Se você me disser, com certeza eu vou saber então, né, otário. ¬¬

- "A Kagome."

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

- Ah, pára, Miroku! Eu sei que você quer me animar! Eu sei que eu ainda estou muito deprê, mas pare com essas brincadeiras sem graça! Eu sei que ela não voltaria pra cá nem a pau! Por que está me dizendo uma coisa dessas? – Inu Yasha começou a falar desajeitado. Ele não poderia crer no que estava escutando.

- "Eu estou falando sério, cara! Eu estava aqui, com a Sango, e de repente o celular dela tocou. Quem era? A Kagome! Ela falou que está na estação de trem de Tóquio! Ela chegou há instantes atrás aqui! E, se não me falha a premonição, ela veio aqui para te ver..."

Inu Yasha emudeceu. Ele ainda não podia crer naquilo tudo.

- "É sério, Inu Yasha! Nós estamos indo encontrá-la agora! Se quiser, pode ir também. Aí vai saber que eu não estou mentindo."

O hanyou desligou o celular. Mudo e assustado, sem palavras para descrever aquilo tudo. Ele olhou para a garota com cara de velório. Parecia um cadáver que morrera de susto. Em seguida, num ímpeto, levantou-se e saiu do local à corrida. Ela, mais do que assustada, saiu correndo atrás dele. Não poderia perdê-lo.

- Henkotsu! – ela chamou seu irmão pelo _walk talk_.

- "Fala logo, câmbio. ¬¬"

- Plano B!!! Plano B AGORAAA!!! Câmbio e desligo.

E ela começou a correr atrás de seu amor novamente.

- Inu Yashaaaaaa!!! Espera!!! Aonde você vai???

- Para um lugar bem longe de você! – ele respondeu, sem olhar para trás.

A moça apertou o passo.

- Por favor! Pare um pouco!!! Vamos conversar!!! – implorava.

- Olha só, sua chata! Vai ver se eu estou dando picolé na esquina, tá bom?

Ela sentiu o orgulho ferido.

- Ah! Agora foi a GOTA D´ÁGUA!

Inu Yasha sentiu uma ponta de medo. Mas quando estava quase conseguindo fugir, a selvagem garota pulou sobre as costas dele e, puxando suas orelhas de cachorro, conduziu-o até uma esquininha.

- Solte-me! Solte-me sua maldita!!! – ele latia.

Ela saiu de cima dele. Parou frente a frente com a fera. Prendeu os cabelos como de costume e abriu a blusinha de bordadinhos. Inu Yasha arregalou os olhos. Principalmente para a região peitoral.

- "Se... Se ela é uma garota, então aonde foram os peitos dela???"

O cachorrinho começou a andar para trás, com medo e repulsão. O que estava acontecendo???

De repente o Henkotsu apareceu e segurou Inu Yasha por trás.

- Você de novo, seu careca??? – o pobrezinho berrou para o calvo.

- Careca é a sua vó, seu imbecil! Saiba que como você, não estou aqui porque quero, viu?

- Henkotsuuuu...! – a garota o chamou com raiva. – Agora, pode se esquecer daquele spray instantâneo que faz cabelo crescer, viu? Vai ser careca pra sempre!

- NANIII? – e ele se descuidou de Inu Yasha. – Promessa é dívida, sua bicha! Eu quero o meu spray A-GO-RA!

- "Bicha?" – Inu Yasha parou, ao ouvir o elogio. – "Então quer dizer que..."

Inu olhou para a nervosinha. Apontou para ela com as mãos trêmulas e murmurou:

- JAKOTSU???

Inu Yasha recebeu uma olhada muito feliz. Sim, sim. Era ninguém mais ninguém menos que... A bilola.

- Domo! – cumprimentou alegremente. – Finalmente percebeu quem sou eu, meu amor!!! Sou eu SINHÊ/o/

Henkotsu começou a jogar confetes.

- "Como que esse babaca não percebeu que não passava da bicha louca do Jakotsu? ¬¬ Será que o Jaja-chan é tão feminino assim?"

O hanyou tentou não desmaiar. E não era de susto e sim de decepção. Como que ele pudera ficar todo esse tempo ao lado daquele amaldiçoado do Jakotsu???

- Como você pôde me enganar, seu mané? Eu vou te matar!

- Hohoho! Agüenta um pouco aí, Inu Yasha! – Jakotsu começou a gargalhar, já que se divertia muito quando via o seu amado nervosinho.

- Grr... Sua... SUA BICHA MALDITA!

Tap!

Jakotsu deu um tabefe na face de Inu Yasha, que ficou paralisado com o recente acontecido. Henkotsu, ao ver isso, resolveu sair de lá. Já que não teria o seu tão aspirado "spray para crescimento instantâneo de cabelo", então não tinha mais nada para fazer ali.

- Eu não sou uma bicha, Inu Yasha querido. Sou uma mulher apaixonada por você.

O meio youkai olhava com nojo e medo.

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

Jakotsu foi se aproximando...

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

Aproximando-se...

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

E...

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

Smack! Deu um beijo na boca de Inu Yasha!!!

- ECAAAAAAAAA!!! QUE NOJO! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ??? – o cachorro pulou de asco, gritando baboseiras.

Jakotsu sorriu.

- Hohoho...! Nada de mais! Agora pode ir atrás da Kagome. Eu já tirei a minha casquinha...

- E quem é você para me dizer o que fazer? – bradou com ódio. – E que merda é essa de "casquinha"? Você acha que eu sou o quê?

- Hohoho! Tão temperamental...

O que ambos não sabiam, é que alguém tinha visto a ceninha do beijo.

- Humpft! Patético...

"_Passageiros com destino à Nagoya, favor se dirigirem para a plataforma quatro."_

Kagome já estava a algum tempo esperando por seus amigos. O problema é que sua pouca paciência já estava acabando. Além disso, continuava a sentir aquela sensação esquisita de estar sendo observada.

Continuou no mesmo cantinho que estava. Mas por um momento pensou em sair dali. Vai que aqueles dois não a estavam encontrando? Apesar de terem marcado ali...

"_- Então tá certo._

_- Onde podemos te encontrar, Kagome-chan?_

_- Hum. Eu estou na plataforma quatro, atrás de uma coluna. Vocês podem me achar lá._

_- Tá ok. Espere só mais um pouquinho. Logo, logo nos veremos."_

Kagome suspirou preocupada.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

BI! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

- Era só essa que faltava...

O trânsito estava complicado. Um homem bêbado acabara de bater o carro, e agora, a cidade estava praticamente parada. Sango e Miroku estavam no ônibus que ia para a estação de trem de Tóquio. Mas não tinham certeza se sairiam de lá tão cedo.

- Eu falei pra gente ir de metrô, seu idiota! – Sango reclamou.

- Ah, agora não venha me culpar, Sango-chan. Como que eu iria saber que um homem retardado dirigiria completamente bêbado e ainda por cima bateria em mais uma meia dúzia de carros? Poupe-me, amor.

- Humpft! – ela bufou.

Kagome começou a suar frio. Algo não estava certo. Ela percebeu que algumas pessoas se aproximavam. Não conseguia ver quem eram os indivíduos, mas seu sexto sentido denunciava que ela estava em perigo.

Ela, então, resolveu sair de onde estava lentamente, misturando-se às demais pessoas. Ela queria tentar se despistar daqueles elementos.

Fez como o planejado. E ela caminhava devagar, olhando discretamente para todos os lados. Na verdade, a vontade que ela tinha era de sair dali correndo, gritando por socorro. Porém, se o fizesse, com certeza chamaria atenção de quem lhe queria fazer mal, e as coisas poderiam se agravar.

Continuou seguindo o seu caminho. Passou pela catraca de saída. Ufa! Estava fora da estação.

Mas de repente, quatro ou cinco caras saíram de lá também, correndo em direção da pobre menina. Ela, mais do que alerta e completamente assustada, começou a fugir deles.

- Pare aí, gatinha! Será melhor para você! – disse um, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Deixem-me em paz! – ela respondeu, com ar de repulsão e lágrimas nos olhos. – "Inu Yasha... Inu Yasha... Tasukete..."

O meio demônio, repentinamente, sentiu um tremor no coração.

- "Kagome..."

Ele ainda estava na fila para comprar um bilhete no metrô. Como o trânsito estava uma porcaria, muita gente resolveu pegar o meio de transporte mais ágil e eficiente. Porém, como todos nós sabemos Inu Yasha não poderia nunca ser um bom exemplo de paciência.

- "Já que isso aqui também é uma merda, vou fazer do meu jeito..."

Ele começou a pular de prédio em prédio para chegar ao seu destino. (N/A: Igual no anime! n.n) Tentava ir o mais rápido que podia. Mas ainda assim, sentia que se não se esforçasse mais ainda, poderia deixar que uma desgraça acontecesse.

- "Maldição..."

- SOCORRO!!!

Kagome continuava fugindo daqueles caras. Um deles indo daqueles caras. Um deles, es caras. Um deles, era o que estava sentado ao seu lado.

es.

verdade, a vontade que ela tinha eera o que estava sentado ao seu lado no trem.

- "Será que eles querem me..." – tropeçou.

Os homens começaram a rir. Sem muita pressa, aproximaram-se da indefesa menina.

- Agora... – disse o cara.

Os olhos de Kagome arregalaram-se ao extremo.

- É hora da diversão!

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

Inu Yasha avistou o prédio da estação.

- "Ali!" – pensou ansioso.

- ITAAAI!

Eles a empurraram contra a parede da pequena rua escura e suja.

- Hahaha... É, o chefe tinha razão... Ela é muito gostosinha...

Kagome chorava copiosamente.

- Como ele pôde ser tão idiota de tê-la deixado assim de graça? – o outro falou.

- Ah! Isso não importa! – ele apertou os seios dela. – O bom disso tudo, é que ela é só nossa agora...

Eles a cercaram, tocando-a de forma descarada, invadindo-a sem permissão.

- INU YASHAAAAAAAAA!!! – ela gritou.

Os ouvidos do garoto se agitaram. Ele parou. Começou a olhar para todos os lados. Não estava enganado, era a voz de Kagome.

- "Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! Onde você está?"

De repente ele viu uma pequena agitação num canto escuro.

- "Por que teriam homens por ali?"

- Ahhhh!

Kagome gritou outra vez. Agora Inu Yasha tinha certeza. Ela estava no meio daqueles caras.

- YAMEROO KUDASAI! – ela implorou. Mas eles não paravam. Já haviam arrancado quase toda a sua roupa.

- Vocês não escutaram o que ela disse?

Todos olharam abismados para o recém-chegado.

- Ela mandou vocês PARAREM! – e ele voou em cima daqueles homens. – MORRAM SEUS DESGRAÇADOS!!!

Kagome continuou caída. Tentava recolocar sua roupa. Mas mesmo assim, se sentia petrificada. Era ele! Era ele!!! Inu Yasha estava ali, diante de si!

- Meu... Amor... – e os olhos marejaram em lágrimas salgadas de dor e emoção.

POW!

Inu Yasha terminou de bater num último homem. Os demais saíram de lá correndo. Um silêncio reinou naquele momento. Não sabiam o que dizer um para o outro.

Umas lágrimas escorreram no rosto de Inu. Ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Sua boba... – sorriu discretamente. – Eu já te disse, sempre vou te proteger.

O rostinho sofrido enrugou-se, em sinal de agonia. Kagome se levantou com rapidez, correndo para os braços daquele rapaz que ela tanto amava.

- Inu Yasha... – agarrou-o pela cintura e pousou sua cabeça em suas costas largas. – Eu... – apertou-o.

- Nunca mais me faça uma dessas, você me escutou? – ele resmungou, com um tom carinhoso.

- Aham... – ela murmurou, acariciando o seu rosto nas costas dele.

Inu Yasha pegou as mãos de Kagome e as retirou da cintura. Colocou-a de frente para si. Mirou-a sofrendo, com lágrimas nos âmbares apaixonados. Tocou em suas bochechas ruborizadas de timidez.

Kagome continuava em prantos, agora de pura emoção e felicidade. Ela ainda não podia acreditar que estava diante de seu amor. Não podia crer que ele a estava acariciando, amando-a. Aquilo era um lindo sonho que se tornava na mais maravilhosa realidade.

De repente, Inu Yasha não pôde mais segurar o choro, e agarrou Kagome com todas as suas forças. Ela, perplexa, não conseguia pronunciar uma só palavra. O que podia fazer era escutar todas aquelas doces palavras de saudade e amor que seu amado falava.

- Eu pensei que não conseguiria mais viver! Eu pensava em você em todo momento! Cheguei a imaginar se você ainda se lembrava de mim. Eu quis muito te dizer que fiz amor com você, não por causa de uma aposta idiota, e sim porque eu te amava e queria muito tê-la comigo! Eu queria ter te dito naquele dia no acampamento, que eu sentia muito por tê-la feito sofrer! Mas eu não podia! Você não queria me escutar!!! Mas eu juro que não foi porque eu quis, Kagome! Kagome, por favor, não me abandone nunca mais! Fique comigo pra sempre!!! Por favor, por favor!!! – e ele quase a esmagou, de tão forte que a apertou.

Kagome chorava junto. Finalmente... Finalmente ele estava dizendo... Finalmente...

- Eu... Não vou mais te deixar sozinho, Inu Yasha... Nunca mais... – ela sussurrou.

Olharam-se. Kagome soltou um largo sorriso. Inu Yasha correspondeu o gesto.

- Ei...

- Hum?

- Vamos fazer um pacto (2)?

- Pacto, Kagome?

- Hai... – ela sorriu outra vez.

Inu Yasha a mirava interrogativo.

- Levante as mãos assim. – disse Kagome, levantando as suas, a fim de que ele a imitasse.

Ficaram com as mãos levantadas, uma de frente para a outra. Juntaram-nas, formando uma coisa só. Cruzaram seus dedos um no outro.

- Agora... Repita o que eu disser tá bom?

- Tá. – ele concordou, ainda sem entender muito.

Kagome fechou os olhos. Inu Yasha a imitou. E então, ela começou a falar...

- "Assim como as estrelas cintilantes do céu..."

- "Assim como as estrelas cintilantes do céu..."

- "Corações unidos sempre brilharão..."

- "Corações unidos sempre brilharão..."

- "Mesmo que estas mãos se separem..."

- "Mesmo que estas mãos se separem..."

- "Um jamais se esquecerá do outro..."

- "Um jamais se esquecerá do outro..."

Em seguida, abriram os olhos vermelhos de choro. Aproximaram seus rostos e suas bocas. Sentiram suas respirações aceleradas, e depois, uniram-se no beijo mais profundo de suas vidas.

**Continua...**

**Alunos, abram seus dicionários!**

**Okaa-san- **Mãe

**Kissus- **Beijos

**Lolicon- **Lolicon é digamos que um "tipo" de hentai. Nesse "tipo", ocorrem relações sexuais entre garotas muito jovens, entre 11 e 12 anos e homens muito mais velhos. Então, lolicon seria o que chamamos aqui de "pedófilo", uma pessoa maior de idade que tem relações sexuais com crianças.

**Youkai- **Demônio

**Yappari- **Eu já sabia ; Como eu esperava

**Hanyou- **Meio humano, meio demônio

**Chotto matte kudasai- **Espere-me, por favor!

**Doushite- **Por que?

**Moshi-moshi- **Alô! (ao telefone)

**Onegai shimasu- **Por favor

**Tasukete- **Socorro!

**Yamero kudasai- **Pare, por favor!

**Hai- **Sim

**Itai- **Ai!

(1) Sex on the beach é o nome de uma bebida alcoólica, encontrada em danceterias. É óbvio que Jakotsu e Inu Yasha nunca a encontrariam num restaurante, né?

(2) O pacto foi baseado no que acontece no anime Kimi ga Nozomu Eien, um anime que eu recomendo de olhos fechados. É um dos melhores que eu já vi. Quem gosta de romance e drama, deve assisti-lo.

**Soraa falando...**

Oie, pessoas felizes e lindas do meu coração! Tudo bem com vocês? Nya, comigo está tudo ótimo, ainda bem!

O que acharam do capítulo de hoje? Olhem isso. Em minha opinião... Ficou muito bom/o/ Finalmente Kagome e Inu Yasha se reencontraram!!! Sabem, eu pensei em diversas maneiras de fazê-los ficarem juntos outra vez (Koneko-chan que o diga! XD), mas acabei por fazer assim. Na verdade, minha idéia inicial era fazer com que a Kagome visse o Inu Yasha beijando o Jakotsu, ficasse super triste e fosse embora. O.O Mas assim eu estaria sendo super malvada, e, além do mais, ia ficar uma coisa muito clichê, não acham? Ela se esforça para ver o seu amado, e quando finalmente o encontra, ele já está com outra para afogar suas mágoas (apesar de não ser bem o caso...) e aí então ela sai correndo, chateada e com vontade de morrer.

Não... Eu não podia fazer isso. Já fui tão malvada com eles... XDD Todo mundo aqui já disse que eu fui malvada! Huahuahuahaa... É, eu fui! Mas estou começando a sentir saudades dessa "menina má"... Ainda não tenho certeza de todos os demais acontecimentos, mas não posso inventar muita coisa, senão a história não acabará nunca! O.O

O pior é que eu estou com algumas idéias, que poderiam servir de mais empecilho na vida amorosa do Inu e da Ka-chan. Mas não sei se farei isso... Não sei mesmo. Mas... Quem sabe o que o destino reserva para esta minha imaginação fértil! Huahuhauhaa...

E bom, ainda nem comentei sobre a Rin e o Sesshy, né? Huhauhaa... A rapidinha foi boa! Tão espertinhos esses dois! Despistaram-se de todos e foram para a cabine de um depósito abandonado! Huhauahuhaa... Foi bom o negócio ali. Mas eu acho que sinceramente não faria a mesma coisa que eles fizeram... O.O Sei lá, e vocês? Qual é a opinião de vocês? E eu também queria muito saber a opinião da Hinata-chan, fã de carteirinha desses dois! Conte-me depois, tá certo, amiga? n.n

E a Sango e o Miroku estão indo bem! Já apresentaram as famílias e tudo... Eles estão levando todo o relacionamento muito a sério! Será que a Sango vai realizar o desejo do Miroku de ter um filho dele? Huhauhauhaa... É, porque, se não se esqueceram, em muitos capítulos passados ele pediu isso a ela, né? Pode ser que isso role... Ou... Isso poderia acontecer com outro casal? O.O

Ah! E bem que o Sesshoumaru poderia se aproveitar de uma situação constrangedora que o Inu-kun passou, né? Hahaha... Imagina, gente! Que papelão! Seu irmão mais velho te ver tendo um beijo roubado por um gay? Hohoho... Pode rolar chantagem por aí... E por motivos muito... Hohohoho... Não posso escrever demais, senão vocês vão sacar o que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos! (eu já até disse que o Sesshoumaru foi o filho de Deus que viu o Inu Yasha com o Jaja-chan! O.O)

E vamos ver até onde tudo isso vai, né? Será que a gente chega ao capítulo 40? XDD Ok, então, não percam os próximos capítulos de **Love School**! Estou esperando todos vocês, meus amores!

Kissus,

Soraa n.n

**Let´s play now, everybody!**

O destaque do último capítulo foram todos os leitores, mas eu ainda estava devendo um capítulo de destaque para a Kagome Universe. Então nesse capítulo ela está sendo o destaque!

E, para o próximo, aqui vai o desafio:

**Qual casal é este?**

"Ele a ama perdidamente. Ela simplesmente o desprezava. Mas, por conta de reboliços do destino, algo de especial sobre ele a fez mudar de opinião. São confusos. Ela teve um passado muito sofrido e já teve um namorado que a amava muito, mas que atualmente gosta de outra pessoa. Ele esconde segredos e mais segredos. Seu jeito de ser tem oscilado muito ultimamente, o que causou grande confusão na cabeça da garota. Quem são os dois?"

A primeira pessoa feliz que responder corretamente será o destaque! E, cá entre nós, está mamão com açúcar, né não? XD

E eu queria fazer uma pequena enquete, para saber a opinião de vocês. Ah! Essa enquete não tem nada a ver com desafio e nem destaque, ok?

"**Você acha que seria bom se Sango, Rin ou Kagome engravidassem?"**

**1)**Poderia dar certo. Quem sabe uma gravidez não faça com que elas e seus pares sejam mais unidos?

**2)**Ah! Claro que não! Elas têm é que fazer sexo seguro para não engravidarem, isso sim! u.ú

**3)**Hum... Mesmo achando que seria bonitinho, fico com um pé atrás... Elas não são muito novas?

**4)**Hãn... Sei lá! O.O

**5)**Acho que não seria bom. Seria péssimo!!! Isso acabará com a vida delas!

Coloquem em suas reviews qual das cinco opções vocês preferem, numerando-as em 1, 2, 3, 4 ou 5. Ou então, se vocês tiverem outra opinião, por favor, escrevam para mim, certo? Ficarei grata com a ajuda de todas vocês! n.n

**Love Club**

**Princesayoukai100- **Migaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Quanto tempoooooo!!! (olhos mais do que brilhantes) Meu, você não sabe como me fez feliz agora, menina!!! Que bom te ver aqui de novo, e, ainda por cima, dando uma nota 10 pra fic!!! Valeu mesmo, Hime-chan do meu kokorozinho feliz!!! Amo-te!!! AMO-TE PRA SEMPRE! (e acho que também dá pra perceber isso!)

**Srta. Jéssica- **Huahuahuahaa...! É, Deus ainda não fez a bondade para a humanidade de me tirar daqui! XDD Tô firme e forte, pronta pra atormentar a vida de todos os seres vivos desse planeta! (que exagero, eu não mato nem uma mosca o.o) Nyaaa! É, capítulo mais do que quente, assim como esse, né? E tudo indica que o próximo também seja, só que com todo mundo está esperando: KAGOME E INUYASHA! Aleluiaaaaaaa, irmãos! XDD Tô te esperando na próxima também, viu, meu amor? Kissuuuuuuuus!!!

**Nanda Yukimura- **(Olha assustada) Hãn... Depois do perdido que deu lá no Friends, a gente nunca mais se falou, né? Será que a Koneko-chan tá brava com a Nakama-chan??? (se enfia num canto escuro). Bom, mesmo que esteja... EU TE AMO! Mil vezes: EU TE AMO!!! Hushuahuahaa... E não leva por trás! O.o (tá, eu sei que você já tá levando n.n") Mas enfim, Pepa... Liga pá eu, vai? Tô com saudades da Yukimura-chan locona! XDD A gente precisa falar mais coisas retardadas juntas e zoar mais do Etevaldo! (esse é famoso)! XDD Nya... Sem mais palavras... Aishiteru! Kissus!

**Agome-chan- **Huahuahuahuaa!!! Weeeeeee! A Agome-chan perdoou a Soraa-chan baka-mór! \o/ (gira) (rola) (pula) (grita) XDDD Muito obrigada, senhoritaa! Gostou do hentai, né? Hahaha... Eu também! XD (perva!!!) Pode deixar que eu já tô caprichando no momento hentai da KAGOME E DO INUYASHA fofosoooooo! (olhos brilham) Tomara que a senhorita goste, né mocinha! XD Aie, e obrigada por gostar dessa fic aqui, Agome-chan! Eu tenho certeza que você sempre estará aqui e inclusive no meu coração! Você é muito importante pra mim e pra Love School também, viu? n.n

**Dark-Angel- **(abraça a anjinha fofa) (esmaga a anjinha fofa) (mata a anjinha fofa) (revive a anjinha fofa) LINDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Obrigada por tudoooooo, Angel-chan da minha vidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Você realmente É UM ANJO! (aperta outra vez) Eu é quem SOU SUA FÃ! Você tem a capacidade de me aguentar!!! VOCÊ É NINJA! NINJA MASTER!!! MAIS DO QUE MASTER!!! SUPER SUPER SUPERIOR DE MASTER!!! XDDDDDDDD (respira fundo) EU... TE... A... MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Manu Higurashi- **E não é que a Manu-chan apareceu aqui outra vez??? (cata o lenço pra assoar o nariz) Manuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! Você quer me matar do coração??? Toda vez que te vejo aqui quase tenho um treco!!! T-T Eu também tava com saudades de escrever aqui, mas principalmente de te ver aqui! E fico muito feliz, que mesmo com a minha secular demora, você tenha tido a gentileza de deixar a sua linda marquinha no coração da Soraa-chan! n.n Obrigada mesmo, viu? Você tem um canto especial dentro do meu coração, Manu linda! (sorri) E bom... Sobre o Naraku...¬¬( aff, quando falo dele fico de mau-humor...) Tem coisa aew no meio, logo logo todos nós descobriremos! XD E sim, a primeira vez da Sango-chan e do Miroku-kun foi mais do que inusitada, né? Huhauahuahuahaa... Bom, o Sesshy e a Rin não conseguiram se encontrar, mas hoje eles acertaram as contas! E com milhares de juros, hein? Huahuahuahauhaaa... Aqueles tiraram a noite pra se divertirem! XDD E gritarem! o.o" E bom, como pôde ver, a Kagome-chan fugiu! (joga confetes) E encontrou o Inu Yasha! (joga mais confetes) E eles se acertaram! (grita ALELUIA) E... Não posso falar o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo! XDDDDD Mas eu tenho certeza que você vai estar lá! ;) É por isso que eu TE ADORO! n.n Kissuuuus!

**Hinata-chan- **(Não consegue dizer nada. Soraa AMA essa garotinha denominada Hinata-chan. Sempre se emociona quando a vê aqui, e morre de medo de decepcioná-la com os momentos íntimos de Sesshy&Rin. Simplesmente está sem palavras. Só consegue esboçar um sorriso para essa menina, e lhe responder, com o olhar marejado de lágrimas, que sentirá muita saudade dela quando a fic terminar. Sem mais... WO AI NI)

**Aggie18- **É, a gente tá no mesmo barco, né não? XDDD Então você me entende! Sabe como é! Pô, eu não sabia que você tinha uma fic! ô.õ Como eu sou tonta! E desligada!!! Mas eu vou achar a tua fic e vou deixar pelo menos um comentário lá! Não posso ser ingrata com uma menina tão linda e fofa como você, né, Aggie-chan! n.n Sim, sim, com certeza a parte da Sango e do Miroku surpreendeu! Numa biblioteca já era mais do que demais! XDD E sim, sim, sim! A velha solteirona tava com uma caganeira horrível, aí ela foi pro banheiro pôr pra fora todas as suas agonias! Huahuahauhauhaa... Ótimo momento para os espertinhos aproveitarem e fazerem a maior festa! Ops, festa não. Eles estavam estudando... REPRODUÇÃO! XDDDD Huhauhauhauaha... Mas... Indo para um assunto mais sério... (respira fundo). A Ka-chan tava mais do que certa, né? Correu atrás de seu amor! n.n Muito romântico, né? E foi sincera com o Houjo-kun! Ainda bem e finalmente que ela resolveu esses problemas, né? Acho que ela estava meio sobrecarregada... Huahuahuaha! E sim! OS BARROS VELHOR TAMBÉM MERECEM SER FELIZ!!! Aggie-chan, vamos dizer um VIVA a Kikynojo! ELA ENCONTROU SUA ALMA GÊMEA! NARAKUUU! Huhauahuahuahaa... Não demorei tanto pra postar dessa vez, né? E já estou escrevendo o capítulo novo! Hentai a caminhoooo!!! (pula) Kagome e Inu Yashaaaa!!! (pula outra vez) Conta sempre comigo, Aggie-chan! ADORO-TE!

**Terabita- **Nya... O FF cortou o seu comentário... Nem entendi nada! (confusa). Mas muito obrigada pela visita, Terabita! Espero que volte aqui mais vezes! n.n Kissus e mais kissus!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto- **MANAAAAAAA!!! (agarra) Por que tanto ódio nesse seu coraçãozinho? ó.ò O Houjo não teve culpa de ter nascido assim, chifrudo, um verdadeiro corno! XDDD Deixa que um dia ele supera as desgraças da vida dele! XD Quem sabe algum dia ele não encontre uma serra elétrica pra tirar o par de chifres que tanto o atrapalham??? (muito mais quando ele tem que passar por alguma porta! hauhauahuahuahuahuhaaa...) Kissuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus! Eu te AMODORO!

**Lady Bella-chan- **Hey!

Que FODA!

A Bella-chan está aquiiii!!! (abraça)

Mas olha só a coincidência... A parte da Sango e do Miroku foi a que eu mais gostei também!!! XDD Huhaahuhaa... Amei sua visita! A atualização está aqui! Agora eu espero uma review sua, tá? n.n Kissus e mais kissus!

**Mi-chan- **Obrigadinha, Mi-chan kawaii desu! n.n Espero que você comente aqui muito mais vezes!!! Amei sua visita também, viu? Sempre será bem recebida aqui! (abraça) E por favor, não morra de curiosidade! O que eu faria sem você??? XDD Kissus!

**Lexis-chan- **E EU TMB!!! (abraça) Kissu, kissu, kissu, kissu, kissu, kissu, kissu, kissu... UFA! Kissu! n.n

**Hina Sakura Uchiha- **Nyaaaaaaa...! Você é um amor! n.n Obrigada, Hina-chan! Agradeço muito por tudo! Você é muito fofaaa! n.n VAI LER CADA MILÍMETRO??? Huhauahuaha... Você é corajosa, hein! Eu escrevo demais às vezes... n.n""" Mas então, promessa é dívida, hein? Olha que eu vou cobrar! XDD Brincadeira, agradeço muito por ler essa coisa aqui! Você REALMENTE é corajosa! xD Pô, vamos marcar então de viajar de pedalinho pra Tóquio! (adora idéias malucas) A gente chega rapidinho!!! Huhauahuahauhaaa... Ah, e agora tô curiosaaa! Quero ver esse desenho também! XDD Kissuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!

**Lucas-kun- **AHÁ! 8D

**Nika- **Olha só, como o mundo é pequenooooo!!! A Nika-chan me encontrou! XDD E de quebra o Lucas-kun também!!! Que feliz!!! XDD Nya!!! Tô feliz! Uhauhauahuahuahaa... Quero saber da sua opinião depois, tá, miga? n.n Kissus! Adoro-te! Saudades!

**Dessinha-Almeida- **Nova leitora ---------NOVA ALEGRIA

Continua ------------ MAIS ALEGRIA

Tá muito perfeita ------------- FELICIDADE

Obrigada e volte sempre, mocinha! Você me faz muito feliz vindo aqui! n.n (deu pra perceber, né? n.n)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	27. Replay Parte 1

**Destaque do capítulo 27- ****Natasha**!

**Love School**

**Capítulo 27- ****Replay: Parte I**

_Assim como as cintilantes estrelas do céu,_

_Corações unidos sempre brilharão._

_Mesmo que estas mãos se separem,_

_Um jamais se esquecerá do outro..._

No final das contas, o trânsito voltara ao normal. Sango e Miroku chegaram à estação, mas não encontraram Kagome – Muito menos Inu Yasha.

**Ponto de Vista – Kagome**

"Eu... Eu ainda não consigo acreditar em tudo isso... Não posso crer que estou com o Inu Yasha outra vez! E eu que pensei que nunca mais o veria... Percebo, agora, que os sonhos se realizam. E como..."

**Ponto de Vista – Inu Yasha**

"Kagome... Kagome... Kagome... – (ligeiramente excitado)"

Inu Yasha olhou para as delicadas mãos da menina. Sem hesitar, pegou uma delas firmemente e cruzou seus dedos com os dela. Começaram a andar de mãos dadas pelas ruas. Kagome ainda derramava algumas lágrimas dos olhos. Inu se preocupou com a insistência do choro da adolescente. Retirou do bolso aquele lencinho branco de bordados, e secou seus olhos. Arrancou mais alguma surpresa dela, já que ele ainda tinha aquele pedacinho de pano.

- Ah! Então você ainda não o jogou fora? – ela balbuciou, sorrindo um pouquinho.

- E por que eu o jogaria? – ele brincou.

- Bom... Por que era meu?

- É exatamente por isso que eu não me desfiz dele! – ele sorriu mais intensamente.

Kagome fechou os olhos, quando sentiu o corpo de Inu Yasha se envolver com o seu. Agora andavam abraçados.

**Ponto de Vista – Kagome**

"Ele age como se fosse meu... (coradíssima). Mas..."

- E então, o que você quer fazer?

Ele amadurecera. Kagome estava espantada. Pareciam namorados.

**Ponto de Vista – Kagome**

"Inu Yasha, seu bobo... Eu... Eu não posso dizer o que eu quero fazer, senão você vai me achar uma completa pervertida obscena!!!"

A garota estava com o rosto enrubescido. Não poderia dizer o que queria... A menos que ele insinuasse algo.

- Bom... O que você quiser... – ela murmurou quase morrendo de tanta vergonha.

O hanyou arqueou as sobrancelhas, malicioso.

- O que eu quiser?

- SIIIIIIM! – e ela se sacudiu toda, virando o rosto para o lado contrário ao dele. – Mas não o que você está pensando!!!

- Então quer dizer que a gente não pode pegar um cinema??? – a voz soou desanimada.

**Ponto de Vista – Kagome**

"Então era só isso, seu idiota? ¬¬ EU NÃO VIM ATÉ AQUI SÓ PRA ISSO!"

- Inu no baka... Você me deixou assustada... – o rosto não parava de avermelhar.

- Ué? Por quê? – incrédulo ele a questionou.

**Ponto de Vista – Inu Yasha**

"Será que ela está querendo o que eu estou querendo, mas que estou evitando falar e fazer?!"

- Ah! Deixe quieto! Vamos logo acabar com isso!!! – ela resmungou de mau-humor.

- Ei! Não se esqueça que eu posso não te salvar numa próxima vez, ouviu??? – ele falou mais alto.

Ela parou, com ainda mais "bom-humor".

- E por acaso em algum momento eu te pedi ajuda?

**Ponto de Vista – Kagome**

"É claro que eu pedi, sua tonta!"

**Ponto de Vista – Inu Yasha**

"É claro que pediu, sua tonta!"

- Mal agradecida!

- Exibido!

- Grosseira!

- Babaca!

- Resmungona!

- Infantil!

- Idiota!

- Imbecil!

Os dois se viraram de costas um para o outro, com os braços cruzados. Abriram os olhos. Desmancharam as carinhas impetuosas. Suspiraram.

- GOMEN NASAI! – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Riram sem graças um para o outro.

- Você primeiro! – falaram no mesmo segundo outra vez.

Gargalharam como bobos.

**Ponto de Vista – Kagome**

"Ele é um idiota mesmo... – (mais do que corada)"

**Ponto de Vista – Inu Yasha**

"O sorriso dela é lindo... – (idem)"

- Bom... Então vamos? – ele disse baixinho.

Não ouviu resposta. Ué, onde estava Kagome?

- WAAAAAAA!!! QUE COISINHAS LINDAS!!!

Inu Yasha a encarou, confuso. Ela estava mais adiante, olhando brilhantemente para a vitrine de uma loja. Uma _loja com artigos para bebês._

- Olha! Olha Inu Yasha! Não são super fofinhos??? – exclamou com total entusiasmo.

- Hãn... Vamos embora, Kagome! Qual é a graça disso tudo? ¬¬

Ela embaçou o vidro da janela com o seu ar. Desenhou um coração.

- É a beleza da vida. – agora falava seriamente, mas com muita meiguice no rosto.

Inu Yasha corou de leve, involuntariamente. A garota voltou a olhar para a vitrine. Entusiasmou-se novamente, principalmente quando vira aquele pequeno berço, cheio de laços delicados.

- Quando eu tiver o meu próprio bebê, vou comprar este berço para ele... – murmurou baixinho, quase que para si mesma. Mas Inu Yasha havia escutado. E muito bem.

Começaram a andar novamente. Agora iriam para o tal cinema. Ele a abraçou pelo ombro; ela o pegou pela cintura. E continuaram o caminho. Lindos, um casal mais do que perfeito. Inu Yasha beijou o rosto dela. Sorriram vermelhos.

**Ponto de Vista – Inu Yasha**

"Agora que a Kagome está perto de mim, não vou deixá-la escapar nunca mais! Quero ficar com ela a vida toda."

- Kagome...

- Hai?

Atravessaram a avenida.

- Você... Você já pensou em se casar? – ele hesitou um pouco, antes de perguntar isso.

Um... Dois... Três segundos. E ela ainda pensava no que responder.

**Ponto de Vista – Kagome**

"Por que ele está me perguntando isso?! Poderia ele estar querendo..."

- Bom, Inu Yasha. O sonho de toda garota é se casar, não é mesmo?

- Sim... É o que todos dizem. – ele respondeu um tanto desapontado.

**Ponto de Vista – Inu Yasha**

"Trouxa! Você não deveria ter perguntado isso a ela!"

- Por que a pergunta? – agora ela queria saber o motivo. Se ele dissesse o que ela queria ouvir, ela responderia o que queria responder.

Mas... É mesmo. Por que ele havia perguntado aquilo?

**Ponto de Vista – Inu Yasha**

"Eu... Eu... Não sei... Só sei que gosto muito dela. Muito mesmo..."

Ele estava embaraçado. Não fazia idéia do que responder. Na falta de opção, resolveu apelar para o velho "Inu Yasha grosseiro".

- Ah! E quem se importa! ¬¬

- Eu me importo. – ela respondeu fininho.

- Deixa pra lá! ¬¬

Mas a Kagome não o fez. Agarrou o menino, puxando sua blusa escolar. Grudou seus lábios nos lábios dele. Cerrou os olhos fortemente. E depois foi até o seu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Eu aceito...

Ele tomou um susto.

- Aceita o quê???

Ela o encarou singelamente.

- Você realmente é uma criança... – sorriu.

- HÃN?!

- Haha... Deixa pra lá! – e ela pegou na mão dele novamente.

O cinema do shopping estava lotado. Muitas pessoas, criancinhas birrentas, meninas atrevidas, casais melosos e velhos caquéticos. Uma variedade incrível de categorias e personalidades, para todos os gostos.

Os dois não sabiam o que queriam assistir. Realmente não faziam idéia.

- Ei, Kagome. Vamos assistir 'Encontro com a morte'(1). – ordenou o hanyou, já a empurrando para a fila desse filme.

Ela enfureceu.

- Nada disso, Inu Yasha. Eu não quero assistir essa droga aí. Odeio filmes sangrentos. Não gosto de nada relacionado a este tema. Pode esquecer. – e ela se soltou dele, indo para o lado contrário.

Ele suspirou detestavelmente. Agarrou-a pelo braço e a conduziu novamente ao 'Encontro com a morte'.

- Você vai assistir a este filme SIM!

- E por que eu deveria? – ela o desafiou.

- Porque EU quero!

Kagome se desvencilhou dele bruscamente. É claro que não faria isso, só porque aquele idiota queria.

- Ah... E eu que pensei que você tinha amadurecido um pouco...

- Do que você está falando?!

- Da sua ignorância e infantilidade.

- O QUE???

- Além de tudo tem problemas de surdez?

Inu Yasha calou-se, encarando-a fixamente. De repente sentira muita raiva de Kagome. Por que quando ela quer é tão chata?

- E sabe do que mais? Vou assistir 'Amor descoberto'(2) SO-ZI-NHA! Já que um certo hanyou muito do bobo prefere ser egoísta e ver cenas de morte por aí. Tchau!

Dirigiu-se até a fila de 'Amor descoberto'. Inu Yasha a olhava com cara de taxo, ainda sem acreditar que ela o havia deixado. O problema de tudo aquilo, é que ele queria mesmo assistir um filme com ela, mesmo que fosse um filme meloso e de amor. Aliás... Será que ele não era assim, meloso demais?

**Ponto de Vista – Inu Yasha**

"Realmente... Você é rabugenta demais, Kagome. Mas..."

**Ponto de Vista – Kagome**

"IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! Nós dois somos dois IDIOTAS!"

Passou- se um pouquinho de tempo. Inu Yasha resolveu usar da humildade e foi até a fila do tal filmezinho bobão. Kagome fingiu que não viu. Entraram naquela enorme e escura sala, que, aliás, não estava muito cheia. Kagome, ainda raivosa, sentou-se na última fileira, na ponta esquerda. Inu Yasha, um tanto hesitante, sentou-se na ponta direita da mesma fileira. Estava com certo medo de chegar perto dela. Só havia eles dois. E mais para frente outras pessoas, a maioria casais.

O filme começou. A história se passava na época medieval. Existiam quatro amigos, que lutavam contra youkais muito fortes e estavam em busca de fragmentos de certa jóia denominada Shikon no Tama. O casal principal brigava constantemente. Mas era fácil perceber que faziam aquilo por pura infantilidade, porque era evidente o grande amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Kagome e Inu Yasha começavam a sentir certa semelhança entre aquela ficção e a história de amor deles. Sabiam que se amavam, mas agiam como crianças bobinhas e inexperientes.

A feição irritada de Kagome foi sendo deixada de lado, e aquele rostinho começava a se expressar de maneira mais meiga e apaixonada. Ela ainda tinha medo de olhar para o outro lado. E se ele a estivesse olhando? O que faria? Ele com certeza pensaria que ela desistiu da briguinha inútil e queria pedir desculpas. E, não senhor! Ela não pediria desculpas nunquinha mesmo!

Inu Yasha a mirava esperançoso. Queria que ela lhe correspondesse. Mas parecia que ela ainda estava com raiva. Ou não? Será que ele teria que ser o humilde outra vez??? Outra vez???

**Ponto de Vista – Inu Yasha**

"Mas que droga! Por que tudo eu??? Por que SEMPRE eu? Menina mais injuriada..."

Ele se levantou na maior das raivas e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Pare de me ignorar! – ordenou num sussurro.

- E quem disse que eu estou te ignorando?

- Então quer dizer que você não está?

- Não estou.

- Não mesmo?

- Mesmo.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

- Absoluta?

Ela se irritou.

- E você quer que eu faça o que para te provar que não estou te ignorando? – murmurou um pouco mais alto.

Os olhos dele brilharam.

- Eu quero que...

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

O coração da menina deu um pulo.

- Eu quero que você olhe para mim.

Ela o olhou.

- Eu quero que você dê um sorriso para mim. – o tom meloso e romântico inebriava a garota, que cada vez mais se encantava com a doçura daquele meio youkai.

Ela esboçou um sorriso.

- Eu quero que você – e ele aproximou lentamente sua face da dela. – Feche os olhos.

Ela os fechou.

- Eu quero que você... – e ele terminou a frase roubando os lábios dela.

Começou a acariciá-la com as mãos possessivas. Segurava aquele pescoço fino e delicado com suavidade. Aquela pele era muito macia. Kagome fez o mesmo, agarrando-o nas costas e trazendo-o para mais perto de si. Ela se inclinou de leve, encostando-se no braço do banco. Inu Yasha estava em cima dela. Respiraram fundo.

- Eu posso... Querer uma coisa também? – Kagome perguntou de forma sofrida.

Ele a encarou, carinhoso.

- Claro que pode. E se eu puder fazer o que você quer, ficarei muito mais feliz do que já estou.

Kagome sorriu.

- Você pode dizer que sempre vai me amar?

O hanyou apertou o abraço.

- E-eu... – corou. – Eu... – virou-se para o outro lado. – Eu amo você. – falou rápido e baixo demais. – Sempre. – sussurrou quase que para si mesmo.

Kagome tocou no rosto dele, e o virou para sua direção. Sorriu meigamente, admirando-o como nunca. A cada dia que passava, ele estava mais lindo. Ele a agarrou fortemente. Ela correspondeu ao abraço. Como se sentia feliz...

**Ponto de Vista – Kagome**

"Eu também, meu amor. Eu sempre vou amar você, Inu Yasha. Zutto... Zutto..."

TRIIIIIII!

Repentina e nervosamente o celular de Kagome tocou. Separaram-se rapidamente envergonhados com os olhares reprovadores dos demais que ali estavam. Kagome e Inu Yasha deixaram aquela sala escura. E o celular continuava a tocar.

A menina olhou o visor do aparelho.

- "Oh, não! Esqueci-me completamente!" – pensou preocupada.

Inu Yasha a encarava interrogativo, sem entender aquela carinha de expressão carregada que Kagome fazia.

- Hai, okaa-san! – ela disse baixinho.

De uma hora para outra, Inu Yasha começou a sentir o seu ouvido sensível chiar. A voz do outro lado da linha era estridente e nervosa. Kagome afastara o fone do celular de sua orelha. Talvez, se não o fizesse, poderia ficar surda.

- Sim, eu sei mamãe...

Mas os gritos continuavam. A mãe de Kagome estava completamente irritada com a insolência de sua filha. Ela não podia conceber algo como aquilo. Fugir de casa já era demais!

- Mãe... Mãe, eu juro que...

- "Eu não quero saber de mais nada, Kagome! Amanhã mesmo vou te buscar!"

- Demo... Okaa-san... A senhora não me entende...

- "Entender o que, filha?" – a mãe parou de falar alto.

Kagome respirou fundo.

- Mãe... Eu precisava ver o Inu Yasha...

O hanyou começou a olhá-la mais atentamente. A mãe suspirou.

- "Filhinha... Minha filhinha... Então era isso, Kagome?"

- Eu sei que... – e a garota começou a chorar. – O que eu fiz foi errado, mas... A senhora não faz idéia de como ele estava me fazendo falta...

Os olhos de Inu Yasha avermelharam-se. Como ele queria beijá-la naquele momento... Ela ficava muito linda chorando daquele jeito.

- Eu o amo muito, mamãe. Mas eu amo a senhora também. E a última coisa que eu quero é que a senhora fique brava comigo. Por isso lhe escrevi aquele bilhete, mamãe. Entenda-me, por favor. E se possível, me dê um tempo, mãe. Eu quero ficar ao lado do Inu Yasha pelo menos por um tempo.

A mãe silenciou por um momento.

- "Então vamos fazer uma coisa, Kagome?"

Uma luz de esperança se refletiu nos olhos da adolescente.

- "Vamos pensar na idéia de voltar a morar em Tóquio?"

Kagome não acreditava no que ouvia. Ela realmente poderia voltar a viver naquela cidade??? Será que aquilo não era só um sonho?

- SÉRIO, OKAA-SAN???

- "Bem, querida. Isso é só uma suposição. Ainda tenho que pensar sobre este assunto e discutir com o vovô e a vovó. Mas saiba que faço isso por você, filha. Porque a mamãe te ama muito, ouviu?"

- Eu também te amo, mãe. Muito. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

A mãe sorriu do outro lado da linha, mais tranqüila por saber que sua filha estava bem. Conversaram por mais alguns segundos e depois desligaram. Kagome guardou o aparelho celular na bolsa. Antes que pudesse olhar para seu amado, fora pega por mais um beijo quente de amor.

Ela estava mais do que espantada, porque ele parecia estar mais emotivo do que o normal.

**Ponto de Vista – Inu Yasha**

"Ah... Kagome... Como eu preciso de você... Como eu amo você... Quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado, Kagome."

Cessou o beijo. Kagome o mirava de olhos arregalados. Ele realmente chorava. De emoção. Como ela defendia o amor que sentia por ele! Como ela era corajosa! Fora capaz de sair de casa para ir à busca de seu amor! E ele? O que ele havia feito? Nada.

- Kagome... – ele murmurou, acariciando os seus cabelos lisos. – Gomen... Gomen! – e ele a agarrou com todas as suas forças.

Ela ainda estava passada com a situação. Mas no fundo o entendia muito bem. Então ela começou a acariciar a sua cabeça, de forma confortadora e materna.

- Tudo bem, meu amor... Agora está tudo bem, querido...

E ele se emocionava a cada palavra que ela dizia. A cada tratamento de amor... A cada "querido", "meu bem", "carinho". E o que ele mais queria era poder ouvir tudo aquilo pela eternidade.

- Ei... Meu amor... – ele não a chamara pelo nome. Chamara-a de "meu amor". – Você... Você quer...

Ela o encarava atentamente, esperando ele terminar a frase. Mas ele começou a gaguejar compulsivamente, até que perdeu a paciência e deixou aquela idéia de lado.

- Tem certeza de que não era algo importante, Inu Yasha? Você me deixou curiosa...

- Tenho... Tenho sim... – ele balbuciou avermelhado.

Saíram do shopping. Estavam um tanto cansados. Quando foram perceber, já eram quase sete horas da noite. Ainda assim, passeavam por uma avenida muito iluminada e movimentada. Estavam felizes.

Em determinado momento, passaram por uma loja de jóias. Kagome olhara-a de relance e resolvera não dar muita importância, apesar de ter gostado de muitas coisas que vira naquela vitrine. Inu Yasha também havia olhado para a chamativa joalheria.

Foi então que ele viu algo lindo demais para deixar de lado. Puxou Kagome bruscamente em direção da loja dourada.

- Ei...! – ela sussurrou assustada.

Ele somente a colocou dentro daquela loja. Com o rosto mais do que enrubescido, falou com a atendente, indicando algo. A mulher simpática lhe mostrou o que ele queria.

Kagome olhava para aquela cena atonitamente. Não conseguia entender aquilo.

- "Inu... Yasha..." – ela trazia as mãos próximas do coração.

Inu Yasha comprou o que desejava. Então pegou a mão de Kagome novamente e a conduziu para fora. Ele guardou o embrulho no bolso, calado. Ela ainda estava sem entender nada. Mas uma coisa ela percebera: ele estava extremamente corado.

No que estaria pensando? Será que ele tinha algo em mente? O que pretendia com tudo aquilo?

E... O que ela poderia dizer? O que deveria fazer? Não sabia. Não tinha a mínima idéia. Então, do nada, Inu Yasha apertou o passo. Segurou mais fortemente na mão da delicada garota. Parecia que ele queria levá-la a algum lugar.

Ao longe ela via algo. Ela começava a reconhecer aquela paisagem florida de verde naquela escuridão, casada com o luar brilhante e celeste. Inu Yasha começou a puxá-la mais rápido, como se estivesse extremamente ansioso.

Ela deu uma rápida olhada naquele portão dourado: Parque Central de Tóquio. Aquele lugar poderia ser...?

Adentraram naquela linda praça. Como tudo aquilo parecia familiar... Ela... Ela se lembrava daquele lugar. Lembrava-se daqueles bancos brancos, daqueles canteiros de rosas, daquelas árvores de gigantescas copas, daquela... Daquela _ponte de frente para o lago._ Oh sim, ela com certeza sabia que lugar era aquele.

**Ponto de Vista – Kagome**

"Inu Yasha... Por que me trouxe aqui?"

Eles pararam naquela ponte. Inu finalmente soltou a mão dela. Kagome abaixou a cabeça, confusa e envergonhada. Suas suspeitas de que ele faria algo quase a matavam.

O garoto, apoiado no corrimão daquela trabalhada ponte, mirava o lago, que tinha o belo reflexo de uma lua cheia de luz. Ele deu um longo suspiro. Era como se estivesse se preparando para dizer alguma coisa.

- Eu... – mas Kagome falou primeiro. – Me lembro bem daqui.

Ele continuou admirando o lago.

- É... Eu sei. – murmurou, enfim.

Kagome se aproximou dele, ficando ao seu lado. Imitou sua posição, apoiando-se como ele naquele largo corrimão de mármore.

- Sabe... Eu esperei muito por um momento como esses. Ficar aqui, ao seu lado, olhando para esse lindo lago azul marinho, aveludado com as estrelas e a lua do céu. – o seu rosto insistia em se avermelhar.

Inu Yasha resolveu olhá-la nos olhos. Sorriu infantilmente.

**Ponto de Vista – Kagome**

"Eu... Nunca pensei que fosse te ver assim, Inu Yasha. No começo eu te achava violento, imbecil, idiota. Achava que você só ligava para si mesmo e que não tinha sentimentos. Mas agora eu percebo que estava completamente equivocada. A cada dia que passa, posso sentir a doçura e o amor que você guarda dentro de seu coração. A sua delicadeza e suavidade transbordam dentro da minha alma. A cada "eu te amo", eu sinto como se a vida fosse feita de uma eternidade incrível e maravilhosa de paixão. A cada abraço seu, meu corpo congela de timidez, e ao mesmo tempo consegue se aquecer com o seu corpo forte e protetor. A cada beijo, uma semente é plantada dentro do meu coração, fazendo com que o meu forte sentimento por você cresça mais e mais. Eu não consigo mais viver sem você, Inu Yasha. Minha existência não tem mais sentido sem a sua insubstituível presença, amor. Eu... Quero estar com você por todo o sempre, Inu Yasha."

Kagome lhe devolveu um sorriso doce e sedutor. Ambos os corações palpitaram.

Inu Yasha se aproximou da menina, dando-lhe um singelo beijo na face direita. Ao mesmo tempo em que fazia isso...

**Ponto de Vista – Kagome**

"Nani? Isso é..."

O garoto lhe deu uma caixinha na mão.

- O... O que é isso, Inu Yasha? – perguntou atônita.

Ele deu um meio sorriso, e fez sinal para que ela apenas abrisse a caixa. Kagome o obedeceu. Começou a abrir a pequenina com delicadeza e certo receio. Mas, ao ver o que realmente havia ali dentro, sentiu seus olhos marejarem e brilharem, refletindo-se com a luz daquele luar de amor.

A pedrinha brilhante ofuscava a visão dos dois. Como ela era reluzente...! E Kagome não podia crer que via aquilo.

- Inu... Inu... – ensaiava alguma fala, mas simplesmente não sabia o que dizer.

- Ei, Kagome. – mas o rapaz sabia bem o que falar. Interrompeu-a gentilmente, pronunciando cada palavra com a maior das meiguices.

Ela o encarava, enrubescida. Seus olhos estavam maiores do que o normal. Inu ainda ficou em algum silêncio. Mas de repente, soltou tudo o que queria dizer.

- Você... VOCÊ QUER SER MINHA NAMORADA? – acabou não conseguindo se controlar. Soltou um grito, de olhos cerrados, rosto corado e pernas bambas. Como estava nervoso...

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

A menina não podia respirar direito... A menina não podia sentir seu coração bater... A menina não conseguia soltar a voz... A menina não conseguia... Não conseguia acreditar...

Ele a mirava nervosamente, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas de desespero.

Ela parecia estar petrificada. Mas não. Os seus olhos estavam úmidos demais. Vermelhos demais. Sofridos demais. E num ímpeto, ela simplesmente o agarrou com todas as forças interiores, deixando-o sem respiração. O anel ainda brilhava. As lágrimas mescladas dos dois também.

E Inu Yasha sabia que não precisava ouvir resposta. Ele já tinha consciência de que Kagome já era sua há muito tempo atrás...

"_Sim..! Claro que eu quero!!! Eu quero muito isso, Inu Yasha... Há muito tempo espero por isso!"_

Ficaram naquele abraço apertado por alguns minutos. Aos poucos foram se soltando. Lentamente se entreolhando. Então, finalmente Inu Yasha encaixou o anelzinho no dedo da amada. Sorriu ao concluir o feito. Em seguida a garota fez o mesmo. E sorriram novamente, um para o outro. Agora tinham uma aliança formada.

Um amor selado. Um elo sem fim. Vidas entrelaçadas. Beijaram-se com sofreguidão. Intensificaram as carícias. E agora se desejavam mais do que nunca...

Pararam para respirar. Corado e ansioso, Inu Yasha então perguntou:

- Ei... Kagome... – hesitou um pouco para continuar. – Vamos... Pra casa?

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

_Pra casa..._

_Pra casa..._

_Pra... Casa..._

**Ponto de Vista – Kagome**

"Inu Yasha... Como você consegue ser tão lindo?"

Ela sorriu.

- Sim... Isso é o que eu mais quero, itoshii hito...

Encaixaram suas mãos uma na outra. Olharam-se felizes e seguiram, agora, 'para casa'. O caminho era um pouco longo, mas realmente não se importavam. Aquilo era mais um mero detalhe. Quanto mais tempo ficassem juntos, melhor seria.

O garoto raciocinava um pouco no que diria ao seu tio e ao Myuga-san. Claro que eles achariam estranho demais ele aparecer com uma bela garota em casa a noite e, ainda por cima, dizendo que ela dormiria lá. Mas... Inu Yasha tinha certeza de que daria um jeito, nem que tivesse que ir contra seus responsáveis.

Finalmente chegaram. Pararam em frente ao portão, até o guarda ver que era o seu patrão que chegara.

- Inu... Inu Yasha... – murmurou Kagome de cabeça baixa. – Tem certeza de que não há problema se eu passar a noite aqui? Será que eu não estarei incomodando?

Ele deu um leve empurrãozinho com o dedo indicador na testa da menina.

- Deixe de ser boba! Você nunca incomodaria ninguém!

Ela esboçou um sorriso sem graça. Foram até a porta. Era agora ou nunca. Kagome respirou fundo.

- Está nervosa? – o hanyou perguntou.

A garota, sem parar de olhar para o chão, fez um "sim" com a cabeça.

- Já que é assim... – continuou Inu Yasha, num tom extremamente gentil e meloso. – Eu acho melhor te tranqüilizar...

Terminou de dizer isso e encaixou seus lábios nos dela. Trocaram sentimentos por uns instantes. E então, entraram.

**Ponto de Vista – Kagome**

"Inu Yasha, seu bobo... Assim você só me deixa mais nervosa..."

- Tadaima... – ele falou devagar.

De repente, viram um pequenino homem sair de uma sala.

- Ah, amo Inu Yasha! Finalmente chegou...

Era o Myuga. Corrigindo. Era um Myuga extremamente esbaforido.

- Isso é óbvio, não? ¬¬ - Inu Yasha respondeu com ironia.

- Será que até na frente de uma linda dama como esta de mãos dadas com você, agirá com má educação?

Ambos coraram, e logo se soltaram.

- Pára de pegar no meu pé, seu velho intrometido...! – rosnou envergonhado.

**Ponto de Vista – Kagome**

"Esse idiota... Parece que ele não evolui mesmo... u.u"

_N/A: Claro que ele não evolui, Kagome! Inu Yasha não é um Pokémon! XD_

- SERÁ QUE PELO MENOS UMA VEZ NA VIDA VOCÊ PODERIA ME TRATAR DESCENTEMENTE? – Myuga choramingou.

Inu Yasha fechou os olhos e virou para o outro lado.

- Não me enche pulga velha! ¬¬

Kagome olhava assustada para a hilária cena.

- Bom, mas de qualquer forma... – de repente a pulga ficou séria. – Eu só estava esperando que você chegasse mesmo... Tenho que sair para procurar o idiota do Toutosai.

- Ele fugiu para o bingo OUTRA vez?!

- Pois é amo Inu Yasha... u.u/ Bem, estou de saída. Espero não demorar muito...

**Ponto de Vista – Inu Yasha**

"Espero que o senhor demore muito..."

- A propósito... Quem é esta linda jovem? – e Myuga virou-se para a amedrontada menininha.

- Eto... Watashi wa Higurashi Kagome desu. Hajimemashite! Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu! – ela se apresentou cordialmente, curvando-se de leve.

Inu Yasha a abraçou possessivo.

- Ei, pulga velha! Vê se tira os olhos da MINHA namorada, ouviu?

- Você namorando? – o velho zombou. – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kagome olhava pasma para o risonho. Inu Yasha se mordia de ódio. Mas logo o retardado parou de rir. Chegou-se perto da garota e cochichou:

- Cuide bem dele. No fundo, ele não passa de um menino bobo e carente.

Kagome-chan arregalou os olhos e corou de levinho. Myuga piscou para ela e saiu em seguida.

- Ei! O que foi que ele te falou???

- Hihihi... Nada não, nada não... – ela respondeu desajeitada.

**Ponto de Vista – Kagome**

"Menino bobo e carente? O que ele quis dizer com isso...?"

"_- Ei, Kagome. Posso deitar no seu colo?"_

A garota lembrou-se de algo.

**Ponto de Vista – Kagome**

"É mesmo... Naquele dia o Inu Yasha me pareceu tão... Infantil... Inseguro... Carente..."

Ele a mirava curiosamente.

- Tem alguma coisa em mente? – perguntou muito próximo dela.

- Nã-não! É só que...

- Você ficou estranha por um momento... – ele se aproximava mais e mais, farejando-a, observando-a demais, procurando por alguma coisa fora do normal.

- Na-na-na... Na verdade... É que... Eu tô sentindo muito calor, sabe? – e ela começou a rir sem graça. – Se... Será que eu poderia tomar um banho?

- Ah, você quer tomar banho? Tá bom. – ele respondeu interrogativo.

Inu Yasha ia logo à frente, enquanto Kagome o seguia.

- "Ufa... Dessa eu consegui escapar. Acho que ele percebeu que eu estava sem graça... Droooga! O Inu Yasha está mais esperto do que eu pensava!"

Ele se virou devagar.

- Olha só. Aqui é o banheiro. Espero que seja do seu agrado.

- "Mas ele tá tão diferente...! Está tão educado e lindo... Cada dia mais perfeito!!!"

- Está aqui a sua toalha. Lá dentro tem um roupão e um par de chinelos. E xampu também. – ele prosseguiu, enrubescido.

- Tá certo, tá certo. Já entendi senhor Inu Yasha. – ela o interrompeu sorrindo de leve.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, pode me chamar, tá?

Kagome fez um "sim" com a cabeça.

- Obrigada por tudo... Meu amor... – respondeu, acariciando a face esquerda dele. Em seguida, entrou no banheiro.

BLAM!

- "Wa..." – suspirou. – "Eu estou tão nervosa...!" – encolheu-se. – "E agora??? O que eu vou fazer??? T-T"

Kagome retirou a roupa. Mirou-se no espelho.

"_- Ahhhh! Aishiteruuuuu, Inu Yashaaaaaaaaa!!!"_

- Eu... Eu... Realmente queria que aquilo fosse repetido...

Olhou para o seu anel brilhante. O chuveiro a esta altura já estava aberto, e acumulava muito vapor por todo o toalete.

- "Ele... Finalmente me pediu em namoro..." – abriu o box. – Enfim somos namorados, Inu Yasha... – suspirou, colocando-se debaixo daquela ducha quente e extremamente gostosa.

Pegou a esponja vegetal e o sabonete branco como leite. Esfregou-se lentamente. Colocou a cabeça debaixo do chuveiro. Sentiu a água lhe contornar o corpo suavemente. Sentiu calafrios. Sentiu desejos. Proibidos desejos...

De repente, viu-se mordendo os lábios e acariciando a região genital. Ah... Como ela precisava de algo ali...

- "Inu... Inu... I... Inu Yasha..." – mexeu mais os dedos. – "Eu... Eu não agüento mais..."

Inu Yasha estava sentado do outro lado da porta, ouvindo certos gemidos. Sacudia uma das pernas repetidamente, nervosamente, freneticamente. Sentia-se um sujo, por querer vê-la tomando banho. Mas não poderia fazer isso, em respeito à sua namorada. Não mesmo. E se ela achasse isso ruim? E se ficasse brava? Ah, aí as coisas não ficariam boas.

Porém a curiosidade de saber o que ela estava fazendo para soltar tais ruídos era enorme. Ela não se preocupava que ele ouvia tudo aquilo? Será que aquilo era uma espécie de convite?

Ai, quantas perguntas!!! Quantas dúvidas!!! Por que aqueles dois idiotas ainda enrolavam tanto?

Kagome cerrou os olhos com força e segurou-se como nunca para não gritar. Inu Yasha continha-se, sentado e de certa forma encolhido, porque começava a sentir a cueca úmida.

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

- "Não posso mais... Não posso mais..." – a menina agonizava de vergonha.

Inu Yasha suava frio.

Kagome não se agüentava.

TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM!!!

- I... Inu Yasha!

Ele levantou a cabeça subitamente. Ouvira seu nome.

- Si... – a voz saiu aguda demais. – CA-HAM! – respirou fundo. – Sim?

Nada. Nenhuma resposta. Mas o chuveiro não estava mais ligado. Ele continuou em pé, esperando alguma manifestação da menina. De repente ouviu uns leves passos de pés pequenos e delicados.

A maçaneta da porta girou vagarosamente. O coração dos dois fervilhava. De súbito...

- O... Onegai, não olhe para trás... – uma fininha voz ressoara por detrás do meio youkai.

- Do... Doushite? – ele contestou, sentindo o seu rosto a cada momento mais quente.

- É que... Eu estou nua... – ela gaguejou.

Ele tentou se zangar.

- Sua boba! Assim você vai pegar um resfriado! Coloque já uma toalha para você se secar!

Mas ao invés disso, ela o afagou pela cintura de forma suave. Ele congelou. Aqueles seios fartos e macios acariciavam as suas costas tão... Gostosamente. Ele fechou os olhos e passou a língua na boca seca. Ela esfregou seu rosto nele com carinho.

- É que... Eu prefiro me secar em você...

Inu Yasha continuou calado. Ele não sabia o que dizer!

**Ponto de Vista – Inu Yasha**

"Kagome... Pare de ser tão linda, senão eu não respondo por mim!"

**Ponto de Vista – Kagome**

"Kami-sama... Não acredito que estou fazendo isso! Ele deve estar me achando uma oferecida agora!!!"

- Continue assim... – ele murmurou de olhos fechados.

- Oro?

- Por favor... Continue... Não me solte... Eu gosto de sentir você assim.

- Ah... Ah... – ela sentiu o rostinho muito vermelho. – Hai...

Permaneceram abraçados por um longo tempo. Não queriam se soltar. Nunca mais se separar. Desejavam manter aquele doce amor pela eternidade... Transformar aquele surpreendente momento na mais linda e maravilhosa lembrança de suas vidas...

A adolescente o apertou com mais intensidade. Ele suspirou nervosamente. Ambos tentavam evitar a explosão de seus sentimentos. Mas... Depois de tanto tempo separados... Depois de tantas lágrimas e sofrimentos... Já não era mais possível negar. O amor nutrido por aquele casal era mais forte que qualquer obstáculo!

Inu Yasha engoliu em seco.

**Ponto de Vista – Inu Yasha**

"Ahh... Como eu te amo, Kagome... Eu... Eu não posso viver sem você... Não... Não posso... Ficar sem você e... E eu quero... Eu quero te beijar, Kagome... Eu... Eu quero te ver nua... Eu..."

**Ponto de Vista – Kagome**

"Eu desejo ser sua, meu amor... Por favor, me beija, Inu Yasha... E me dê o teu calor... E todos os seus sentimentos... Quero poder dividi-los com os meus e... Ahhh... Não agüento mais, Inu... Yasha..."

O meio youkai respirou fundo. Kagome, ao ouvir o quase silencioso suspiro, abriu os olhinhos brilhantes. Quando menos esperava, no entanto, Inu Yasha falou:

- Ei... Kagome.

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

- Si-Sim...?

TUM-DUM... TUM-DUM...

- E-Eu... Posso te olhar?

TUM-DUM!!! TUM-DUM!!! TUM-DUM!!! TUM-DUM!!! TUM-DUM!!!

- E-Eto... E-Eto... Er... Hãn... – ela se viu completamente embaraçada com aquele pedido. Mas... Não deixou de gostar de ouvir aquilo. – Hai... – sussurrou enfim.

O rapaz se soltou dela suavemente. Virou devagarzinho para a direção em que ela estava. E...

TUM-DUM!!! TUM-DUM!!! TUM-DUM!!! TUM-DUM!!!

Ela estava ainda mais linda do que antes!!! Aquele rostinho angelical, aquela expressão vulnerável, aquelas bochechas coradas, aqueles seios grandes e macios, aquele corpo delicado e sensível!!! Inu Yasha estava ficando louco!!!

- Arf... Arf... Arf... Arf... Arf... Arf... Arf...!

E estava sem ar também!

- A-Ano... Eto... Inu Yasha... – a menina gaguejava, enquanto colocava uma mecha rebelde atrás da orelha direita. – Atashi...

Mas seu namorado estava hipnotizado. Ele se achegou vagarosamente e inclinou o rosto. Fechou os olhos e abriu a boca delicadamente. Soltou um pouco de ar nos lábios vermelhos da garota.

Hesitou por um momento. Abriu os âmbares. Encarou aquele profundo olhar castanho. Viu lágrimas caírem. Sentiu o coração fervilhar de emoção. Encostou seu rosto no rosto dela. Deu uma mordidinha em sua bochechinha rosa.

Ela soltou um gemido, por conta do ato. Diversos pingos de água escorriam dos cabelos úmidos para a face feminina. Seu corpúsculo também estava molhado. O carpete caro daquele corredor já estava começando a molhar também.

As mãos de Inu Yasha escorregavam por aquele pescoço quente e cheiroso. Um leve arranhãozinho fez com que Kagome se arrepiasse toda. Ah... Como se desejavam!

Inu não agüentou. Tomou conta da boca de Kagome. Porém, fizera isso com muita gentileza e suavidade. Tocou no interior da boca dela com sua língua. Ela gemeu contidamente e levou sua língua ao encontro da dele. Acariciaram-se. Inu Yasha desceu suas mãos até a cintura fina da amada. Deu uma apertadinha com as unhas. Ela gemeu outra vez.

- Hmmmmm... – continuava gemendo, enquanto ele a beijava na boca.

E ele desceu as mãos outra vez. Agora acariciava as nádegas dela. Apertou-as em seguida, com certa força. Ela, não podendo agüentar, retirou-se do beijo para gemer ainda mais alto.

Fora prensada na parede. Inu não conseguia desgrudar seu corpo – ainda vestido – daquela garota. Ah... Como ele a amava! Kagome estava mais úmida que o normal. Certa região de seu corpo já estava um tanto escorregadia. Inu sentiu vontade de pôr a mão lá.

A menina corou ao extremo, quando seu namorado fizera aquilo. Pediu, sofrendo, que ele parasse. Mas ele não parou, já que percebera o quanto ela estava excitada com aquilo. Ele acariciava aquele pequenino lugar com delicadeza. Apalpava-a de forma suave e leve. Ela o apertou contra si com força. Gemeu inúmeras vezes perto de seu ouvido canino.

Inu fez com que ela se abraçasse a ele pelo pescoço. E então ele agarrou as longas pernas femininas e as enlaçou por entre sua cintura. Iriam para um lugar mais confortável. Ela apoiara sua cabeça no ombro dele. Ainda podia sentir cócegas onde ele acabara de apalpar com tanto amor. Seu rosto corava de um intenso vermelho. Ela sentia vontade de gemer e gritar mais.

Foram para um quarto de hóspedes. Era um quarto mais afastado, então se alguém chegasse, demoraria a encontrá-los.

_Arf... arf... arf... arf... arf... arf... arf... arf..._

_Lugar aconchegante aquele. E muito inspirador. As grandes janelas estavam abertas, porém as cortinas fechadas. Ainda estava escuro. Devagar, Inu Yasha colocou a namorada na cama e, em cima dela, esticou-se até o criado-mudo e acendeu o abajur. _

_**Ponto de Vista – Inu Yasha**_

"_Que... Visão... Maravilhosa..."_

_Kagome o mirava meigamente, segurando-o pelas mangas da jaqueta. Seu rostinho singelo e amoroso o inebriava em paixão. _

_Aqueles olhos... Lindos olhos... Miravam-no de maneira tão desejosa e apaixonada! Ambos fervilhavam._

_Inu Yasha foi abaixando aos pouquinhos para mais um beijo. Beijavam-se. Kagome foi tirando aquela peça de roupa devagar. _

_N/A: Pronto! A jaqueta escolar já era! 8D_

_O hanyou sorriu enquanto a beijava. Kagome não se agüentou e começou a rir junto. Pararam para se olhar. E então a garota acariciou a face vermelha de Inu. Ele afastou a longa franja preta dos olhinhos castanhos com a mão. Kagome sorriu. Ele respondeu com outro sorriso. _

_- Eu... Eu te amo... Inu Yasha... _

_- Eu também te amo, Kagome... Sou louco por você! – ele respondeu vivamente. _

_Ela mais uma vez sorriu, agora timidamente. _

_- E-Eu também... E-Eu faria qualquer coisa por você..._

_- Q-Qualquer coisa por mim? – ele a questionou ainda mais ruborizado. _

_-Ha-Hai... _

_Ele se calou, observando-a curiosamente. _

_- Então... – até que quebrou o breve silêncio. – Você poderia... Fazer carinho em mim? _

"_Bobo e carente"_

_- Ha-hai!_

_Kagome ajeitou o cachorrinho em seus seios. Ele os acariciou com sua face direita. A garota mordiscou o lábio inferior e depois o umedeceu com a língua. Inu fechou os olhos. Kagome-chan, então, começou a acariciar a cabeça dele bem devagarzinho. Ele suspirou de satisfação. _

_TUM-DUM! TUM-DUM!_

_- "Maji de! O coração da Kagome está batendo tão forte...!" _

_TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM, TUM-DUM!!!_

_A adolescente começou a gemer compassadamente. Inu Yasha lambia e sugava seu busto. _

_- Iya... Iiya... Se você... Fizer assim... Ahhhh... Eu..._

_Ele aprofundou os movimentos com a língua. Mordeu um mamilo, enquanto apertava o outro com os dedos espertos. Ela parou de acariciar a cabeça do hanyou. As mãozinhas agora estavam perdidas. Até que elas se encontraram com as orelhas caninas de Inu. Entraram em ação. _

_- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!_

_Ele parou o que fazia para soltar um longo gemido. Seu ponto sensível estava sendo ativado. Não tinha como se segurar. À medida que Kagome mexia nas orelhas, Inu Yasha se agitava mais e gritava mais. _

_Então ele ficou fulminantemente fogoso. Ele abaixou o zíper da calça e ela terminou de abaixá-la, até que o garoto estivesse livre dela. Ele alargou a gravata e abriu os botões de sua camisa. Enquanto isso, Kagome o aguardava, mordendo o dedo indicador com "T" maiúsculo._

_- Nyaaaa... Uhh... Inu... Inu Yasha..._

_O ofegante jogou sua camisa e gravata no chão. Inclinou-se e segurou-a pelas costas. Puxou-a. Sentou-se na cama, e colocou-a no colo. Recomeçaram os beijos. Beijos que se desencontravam e se buscavam. _

_- Ahhhh... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh... Arf... _

_Inu Yasha a apertava sem controle algum. Ela levantou o quadril e retirou a cueca do parceiro. A rigidez de seu membro, agora, estava completamente à mostra. _

_Kagome agarrou-se ao pescoço de Inu. Cerrou os olhos, enquanto sentia aquela língua maravilhosa escorregar pela sua nuca. _

_- Itai!_

_Ele a mordeu. Então ele lambeu com carinho a região, agora avermelhada._

_A menina, sem conseguir respirar normalmente, encarou-o._

_- Ahhh... Eu te... Quero...!_

_Ele sorriu com ligeira malícia no olhar. _

_- Tanto assim?_

_- Mais do que tudo... – e então ela levantou o quadril de leve, apoiou as mãos na cama e encaixou-se, lentamente, dentro de seu namorado._

_Ela se sentiu um pouco estranha com aquele "invasor" a possuindo. Mesmo assim, a situação não deixava de ser boa. Então Kagome desceu até o final. Deu uma parada e soltou um gemidinho de gato. Inu Yasha enlouqueceu com aquele ruidinho sensual._

_N/A: Mas cachorros não odeiam gatos? XD_

_Subiu. Desceu novamente. Subiu, desceu. Os movimentos passaram as ser contínuos, assim como os sons de prazer emitidos pelos dois. _

_Quando Inu foi perceber, ele próprio se remexia, no sentido contrário ao de Kagome-chan. Aquilo estava bom demais. A partir dali, ele quis estar no comando._

_Sem sair de dentro dela, segurou-a, carinhosamente, e deitou-se sobre ela. _

_- Kagome... Coloque suas pernas em cima dos meus ombros... – a ordem soou mais como uma súplica._

_Ela gostou da idéia. Trêmulas, suas pernas foram conduzidas voluntariamente aos ombros masculinos. Instintivamente ele começou a se mexer novamente, contra o corpúsculo da garota. Ela o recebia com todo o amor que tinha. _

_O hanyou começou a intensificar o ritmo. O ar estava cada vez mais abafado. Os rostinhos dos dois queimavam. Gemiam de prazer e fadiga. Inu Yasha, sem parar de se mexer, chegou-se mais perto de Kagome, até ficar com o rosto a milímetros do dela. Podiam sentir suas respirações. _

_Aquela posição estava realmente boa. A menina se sentia ainda mais vulnerável daquele jeito, totalmente entregue._

_- Inu Yasha... Motto hayaku... – Kagome suplicou, quase sem conseguir proferir as palavras com clareza._

_Ele a obedeceu. Foi mais rápido. Mais rápido. Mais rápido. Mais, mais, mais, mais! Sons contínuos. Chegaram ao clímax._

Inu Yasha amoleceu o corpo em cima da namorada. Arfava em cansaço, assim como ela. Que mulher...! Dessa vez ela quase o matou!

- "Sekaijuu de ichiban taisetsuna mono..." – Kagome cantarolou sussurrando no ouvido dele.

Ele deu um sorrisinho bobo e a encarou.

- Sou o número 1, é? – riu. – Sou o mais importante pra você, é? – dessa vez o tom foi meloso.

A adolescente encarou-o perdidamente apaixonada.

- Hai... Ichiban desu! – e fez carinho na bochecha rosada dele.

Ficaram se olhando. Inu Yasha deu o sorriso mais lindo de todos.

- Nee... Olha só como você está suada... Vamos... Tomar um banho?

**Continua...**

_(1) "Encontro com a Morte" é o nome de um livro da Aghata Christie._

_(2) "Amor Descoberto" é o nome da fanfic da Nanda Yukimura. A fanfic foi publicada aqui no FF, e já foi finalizada. É muito boa, por sinal.  
_

**Alunos, abram seus dicionários!**

**Hanyou- **Meio humano, meio demônio.

**Inu no baka- **Cachorro idiota. (mas na situação, seria algo como "Inu Yasha, seu idiota.")

**Hai- **Sim

**Youkai- **Demônio

**Shikon no Tama- **Jóia de Quatro Almas

**Zutto- **Sempre

**Okaa-san- **Mãe (de quem se fala)

**Nani- **O que?

**Itoshii hito- **Meu amor

**Tadaima- **Cheguei (quando se chega em casa)

**Eto... Watashi wa Higurashi Kagome desu. Hajimemashite! Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu!- **Err... Eu sou Kagome Higurashi. Prazer em conhecê-lo!

**Oro- **O que?

**Aishiteru- **Eu te amo

**Onegai- **Por favor

**Doushite- **Por que? (ao perguntar algo)

**Kami-sama- **Deus

**Ano- **Err.. Hum...

**Atashi- **Eu (uma variação de "watashi". Usado por garotas.)

**Maji de- **Mentira! (quando não se consegue acreditar em algo dito ou acontecido. Poderia ser dito também "Uso da yo!" – É mentira! Ou "Shinjirarenai!" – Não posso acreditar)

**Iya- **Não (variação de "Iie")

**Itai- **Ai! (ao sentir dor)

**Motto hayaku- **Mais rápido!

"**Sekaijuu de ichiban taisetsuna mono"- **Algo como **"**O número um do mundo todo, o mais importante." Este é um trecho da música "Daisuki da yo", do anime "To Heart".

**Ichiban desu- **Ichiban = primeiro. Ichiban desu é algo como "É o número um", num contexto romântico.

**Soraa falando...**

É... Com toda certeza, eu poderia dizer que este capítulo foi feito em praticamente dois anos... Uma parte dele foi escrito quando eu tinha 15 ou 16 anos... Estou terminando-o hoje, já com 17 anos, no início do ano de 2009. Sinto muito, minna-san. Era algo que sim, poderia ter sido evitado, mas não, não o foi.

Peço desculpas pelo secular atraso, e espero que não fiquem muito bravos. Afinal de contas, apesar de toda a distância, não me esqueci de vocês!

Resolvi dedicar o capítulo inteiro ao Inu Yasha e à Kagome. Depois de tantas coisas ruins pelas quais ambos passaram, eles mereciam algum descanso, não é mesmo?

Não resisti, e acabei colocando hentai. Se antes eu já tinha pensamentos insanos, agora então! Sim, sim. Estou pior que antes, então me agüentem! Terei de reler a fic inteira novamente, porque já não me lembro de muitos detalhes. Não sei quando "Love School" chegará ao fim, mas como criei muitos núcleos na estória, receio que ainda vá demorar um pouco até que tudo se resolva. Ainda temos que falar sobre Naraku e Kikyou, Houjo (o mais esquecido da fanfic, com certeza!), Sesshoumaru e Rin (inclusive resolver a questão do pai dela, o Jaken, que é um chato!)... Acho que entre Sango e Miroku as coisas não estão lá muito complicadas, graças a Deus!

Mas, vejamos. Tentarei não enrolar muito, até porque vocês já devem estar se cansando de ler tanto todas essas baboseiras! Nya, acho que é só! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! Continuem acompanhando **Love School**, okay? Yoroshiku ne!

**Let´s play now, everybody!**

Parabéns para a Natasha, que foi o destaque deste capítulo! No momento estou sem criatividade para inventar um desafio! Mas, queridos leitores, gostaria que me fizessem uma coisinha. Ao deixarem suas reviews, poderiam, por gentileza, responderem **"Por que lêem Love School?"** Pode parecer uma pergunta idiota, mas eu gostaria muito de saber o que pensam sobre a fanfic! Yoroshiku!

**Love Club**

****Natasha**- **Muito obrigada, Natasha! Espero que continue acompanhando a fanfic! Não precisa ter vergonha de comentar, é sempre um prazer responder aos leitores assíduos, como você!

**Manu Higurashi- **É mesmo, né? Finalmente se reencontraram! A parte do Jakotsu realmente foi muito engraçada, não é mesmo? Quem bom que gostou! É.. Sango+Miroku, Rin+Sesshy, esses aí realmente estão se dando muito bem! Sim, sim! E fico sempre muito feliz de te ver por aqui! Demorei demais, tomodachi. Mas eu apareciii!! Beijos! Adoro-te!

**Srta. Jessica- **Hahaha.. Acho que não acreditará quando ver Love School na página outra vez, viu? Conhece Kimi ga Nozomu Eien? *pula de felicidade* Não, fique tranqüila! Rsrs Não será um final como em Kimiga! Haha! Adoro suas visitas aqui! Adoro-te também! Beijos!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto- **Mana! Amo-te também! Sim, teve hentai de Rin+Sesshy, e hoje teve Kagome+InuYasha! Olha só que sonho! *apertada pela mana* Quero saber o que achou, viu? Beijos!

**Princesayoukai100- **Hahaha.. Será que eles se casam? Inu Yasha já está pensando a respeito! É sempre bom te ver aqui, Hime-chan! Amo-te! Beijos!

**Dessinha-Almeida- **Seu pai não quer que leia mais as fics?? Por que? Como ele pode ser tão cruel? *choraminga* Continue lendo Love School, viu? Ficarei muito, muito feliz com você sempre passando aqui! Beijos!

**Agome chan- **É, ela dando um flagrante iria ser muito cruel, né? Não poderia mais ser tão má com eles! *sorrisinho mau* Demorei pacas, Agome-chan! *chora* Não está brava, né? Espero que você leia este capítulo, assim como os próximos! Sempre fico muito feliz quando te vejo por aqui! Voilá! O hentai da Kagome+InuYasha está aqui! Diga-me o que achou, okay? Um grande beijo, adoro-te! OBS: Pode deixar, vou te adicionar no MSN, okay, miga? *sorri*

**Nanda Yukimura- **Que review sem noção, Koneko-chan! Já faz tanto tempo, né? *sorri e abraça* Bah! A gente se viu no Ressaca, né? AD você nem foi! *chora* Mas a gente se fala mais! Amo você, sua lesada!

**Mi-chan- **Ahhh, Mi-chan! Gomen nasai! Demorei com o capítulo 26, e agora com o 27 também! Espero que possas ler este também! Adoro você também! *emocionada* Que bom que gostas de Love School! Beijão! *por que eu falei que nem gaúcha?*

**Koorime Hyuuga- **Hahahaha! É, o final do capítulo foi bem fofo, né? *sorri* Nyaa, arigatou gozaimashitaaa! Escrevo os hentais sem perder a compostura, é? E o que achou deste aqui? *olhinhos brilhando* Hahahahaha! Adoro quando o assunto é esse! E nya, tadinho do Jakotsu, vai? Ele é apaixonado pelo Inu-kun! *gargalhando* Muito obrigada pelos elogios, espero te ver mais vezes por aqui! Beijos!

**Jack chan- **Éééé, finalmente postou uma review aqui, hein? Como está a facul? Conta-me depois, okay? Sim, sim! Finalmente Inu e Kagome juntos! Vamos ver no que vai dar, né, miga? Adoro-te! Beijos!

**Kagome Universe- **Ahhhhh, Kagomezinha, meu amooooooor!!! *agarra* Sim, você merecia o destaque no capítulo passado, coração! E não, não duvide de mim! Jakotsu tirou a casquinha do Inuzinho! E como! To super pervertida, amiga! Muito mais agora! *pensamentos insanos* Hohoho! Mas eu sei que você gosta, sei sim! *gargalhando* Hahahaha! *rindo do "Kagome é tão inteligente"* Hahahahaha! Nem tudo é perfeito, né? Vai que o QI dela não é lá muito alto! *uahauahuahauaha* Hm... Se uma ou duas delas engravidassem... Vou pensar em algo! Se bem que.. Tanto a Rin, quanto a Sango, quanto a Kagome, transam com seus namorados sem camisinha! Hm... Assim, as três engravidariam com certeza! *confusa* Bah, vou pensar em algo! Ajuda-me, migaaa! *choraminga* Adoro você! Você tá aqui, ó! *aponta pro coração* Beijão! OBS: Amorzito, meu MSN é Maria (underline) isa61 (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com , okay? *sorri*

**Hina Sakura Uchiha- **Oie! *cantarolando* Ahh, como você é fofinha! *aperta a bochecha* Sakura-chan leu tudo, foi? Sakura-chan escreve hentais, é? Hehe... Sakura-chan é muito espertinha! *esmaga* Hahahahaha, escreva sua fic sim, conheço Naruto! *quem não conhece!* Quando publicá-la, avisa pra titia Soraa que ela vai lá ler, okay? *se bem que... Depois de tanto tempo, você já deve até ter acabado!* Buaaa! Por que eu sou tão enrolada? *chora rios de lágrimas* Beijões, você é kawaii!

**Lady Bella-chan- **Nya, que bom que gostou do capítulo! Realmente a parte do Jakotsu foi de rir sem parar! A Kagome segurou as mãos do Inu Yasha e falou aquelas coisinhas bonitinhas, que, por acaso, eram o pacto! *rindo* Quem viu o Jaja-chan dando selinho no Inu? Bom... Que eu me lembre, eu acabei deixando escapar, viu? Releia o "Soraa falando" do capítulo 26.. Acho que foi lá que eu disse! Senão, peço desculpas! Mas não posso dizer que foi de qualquer forma! *como sou má!* Muito obrigada pela sua opinião na enquete, realmente me foi muito útil! A Kagome grávida seria muito clichê mesmo! *fazendo sim com a cabeça* Eu não tinha pensado nisso, arigatou! *sorri* Adoro você! *feliz* Beijos!

**Aggie18- **Opa, o sexo da Rin e do Sesshy te deixou com calores? OMG! Hahahaha... Estou mexendo com as leitoras, ebaa! *bobona* É, o Miroku puxou ao pai mesmo! São dois pervertidos! Vamos ver se agora ele toma jeito e se casa de vez com a Sango! *sorri* Sim, Ka-chan foi atrás do Inu, mas não se ferrou tanto com a mãe, como verá neste capítulo! Sortuda ela, não? Ou eu que fui boazinha demais? Nya, é que eles já passaram por tantos problemas que eu fiquei com dó! É, Jaja-chan enganou a todos, com o seu jeitinho "mulher" de ser! Inu Yasha salvando a Kagome foi realmente romântico! Foi um reencontro romântico também, né? Nya, nya! Nunca mais entrei no MSN, então nunca mais nos falamos, né? *choraminga* Beijos, amiga! Saudades de ti!

**Mari Helou- **Arigatou, Mari-san! Você é a dona do Starmoonland, se não me engano, né? Eu mandei o link da fic pro seu award, lembra-se? Hahahaha... E olha só, você leu, leu, leu, mas eu só apareço depois de quase dois anos... *triste* Gomen nasai! Espero que possas ler este capítulo! Não vou prometer que não irei demorar, mas te asseguro que um dia eu vou terminar isso aqui! *choraminga* Beijos!

**Baka Lenalee'- **Nossa, nossa! Muito obrigadaaa!!! *aperta a Lenalee também* Muito obrigada pelos elogios!! Adorei te ver aqui, Lenalee! Espero que volte aqui mais vezes, para ler mais cenas românticas, picantes, dramáticas, engraçadas... Mil beijos, querida! Eu quem sou sua fã! *sorri*

**Dark-Angel- **Éééé! Sesshy hentai, Sesshy hentai! *pula* Gostou, né? *sorriso maligno* Hahahaha! Você tem uma queda pelo Jaja-chan? Hahaha... Olha só que revelação! Hahahaha! Sim, sim! Kagome é realmente uma fofura de menininha! Ela é demais, né? Eu que sou sua fã, amiga!! Você consegue me agüentar! Hahahahaha! Beiiiiijooos!

**Valeria_chan- **Hum, creio que os sentimentos de Naraku para com Kikyou sejam verdadeiros! Estou com umas idéias loucas na cabeça sobre eles, verei o que fazer para resolver a situação dos dois! Nya, veremos o que a família da Kagome achará de Inu Yasha! Mas acredite, ele se esforçará para conquistá-los! Ahhh, sobre Bankotsu e a gangue que atacou a Kagome? Tem uma história assustadora por trás disso tudo... Assustadora mesmo, vou brisar muito quanto a esta parte! *gargalhando* Você não é uma leitora chata, com toda certeza! Creio que tudo isso seja curiosidade, né? Quem bom que você gosta de Love School! Espero te ver mais por aqui! Beijos!

**Sra. Taishou- **Hahahaha!É, você tem respostas firmes! Você acertou o desafio, mas a Natasha tinha respondido antes! *chora* Quem sabe numa próxima vez você não consiga? *sorrisinho* Beijos!

**Hinata-chan- **Ahhh, Gomen nasai, Hinata-chan!!!!! Demorei séculos, mas não me esqueci, viu?? Volteii! Vou ficar muito feliz se ver uma review sua aqui, viu, coração! Amo você! Você me faz muito feliz, por sempre estar aqui! Beijos no coração, amiga!

**Mandyy- **Hahahaha! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, Mandyy! Espero te ver aqui mais vezes! *olhos brilhantes* Hahahaha.. Beijos!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Até a próxima, amores! S2


End file.
